


Sonic the Hedgehog: The next Chapter

by Sinclair_Stories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 207,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclair_Stories/pseuds/Sinclair_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sonic's world come crashing down on him with the realization that the world will not accept failure as an option ever, he turns to his friends. One in particular will show him an unconditional love that will remain in his beating heart forever.      -Chapter One is the Only Chapter with a Song-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejected

** Sonic the Hedgehog **

**The Next Chapter**

By

Sinclair Stories™

 

 

 

-Just so nobody is confused, here’s some important information-

Rating:  M+ - Sexual Content, Drug Use, Language, and Violence

Main P.O.V \- Sonic

Time frame: After Sonic Adventure 2

Character Set: Video Game Version –

Age of characters: 

_Mobians age slightly faster than Humans_

Sonic: seventeen (almost eighteen)

Amy: just turned fifteen

Tails: Ten and a half

Knuckles: nineteen

Eggman: Fifty Six

Shadow: Immortal- fifty three

Rouge: twenty

Cream: Eight 

Vanilla: Thirty four

Blaze: Sixteen

Richard Bradshaw: Sixty one

 

**‘Thought’**

**“Said Aloud”**

Body hair equivalents

Quills – Head hair

Fur – body hair

Skin – Skin

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1:

 Rejected

 

“Failure, you fucked up!” It was everywhere… The only thing people had said to him lately. It wasn’t his fault but that didn’t stop anybody even his self from seeing it that way. His close friends tried to be supportive; however it just seemed to deepen the feeling of despair within him. When Eggman attacked last week he jumped to save the day, just as always his success had seemed inevitable… however at the last moment when he launched himself for the final strike on Eggmans’ Egg Dragoon He missed.

Technically he didn’t miss but might as well have;

(Last week)

He zoomed and hit Eggman square in the face. Eggman chuckled which infuriated Sonic to no ends. “What’s so funny Egghead?” Sonic asked clearly upset by the whole thing. Eggman just laughed again before he said “Good luck Sonic, let’s see how much everyone loves you when you can’t save them!” He pointed behind me and laughed one more time. I turned just in time to see the egg dragoons lower body drop out from beneath his Egg Mobile falling quickly toward the crowd below. Sonic looked back at Eggman for just a brief moment before bolting for the civilians in danger.

I was never prepared for a situation like that; there were just too many people and not enough time. Thirty-four people was the total number I was given, the number six however which was the total of people I did save faded away quick. People don’t even look at me anymore but still cursed my name when I walk past them. “Why couldn’t you have been quicker?” They ask me “How come you looked back?” They’d say “Just leave it to the Police next time!” They would complain… “After all the times I saved them, this is how they repay me?” I’d occasionally say to myself in attempt to it all better; the feeling of failure was the only thing that visited me willingly anymore.

(Back to the current time)

                Running is the only thing that takes away the pain now, even that is getting stale; they just stare at me wherever I go. I’ve been thinking of leaving Station Square for a while now, I can’t see any reason why I should stay somewhere… “What the!?” he exclaimed as he collided with a pink object

“Ouch!” I looked up to see Amy Rose rubbing her head; I jumped to her side and helped her to her feet. He dusted her of and responded “Oh, I’m sorry Amy I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you okay?” She nodded and smiled “Yes, thank you for helping me; although I don’t think my groceries could say the same.” I turned to see two paper bags with smashed food items surrounding the radius. I quickly replied “Oh geez, again I’m sorry; I didn’t even notice… I-I just saw you hit the ground and… w-well I!” He turned and sped away sure that Amy hadn’t seen him blush or more importantly the tears welling up in his eyes.

“That’s it, I’m getting the hell away from this city” He said aloud as he raced towards Station Squares Train Station. It wasn’t long before he noticed he was being followed, he kept moving but slowly turned his head… They immediately took notice and spoke “Hey asshole, Slow down we want to talk to you about knocking over that young girl!” I tightened my fist but relaxed ‘Hopefully if that’s all this is about it’s just a big misunderstanding and they’re looking out for her wellbeing.’ I turned around and smiled… “It’s okay it was just an accident… You see I’ve actually known her for years, a real good childhood friend…” “AHH”

He came to the realization that one of the guys who kept on walking we’re not just ordinary people as I first thought, but another person in the gang. I was struck again with what appeared to be a baseball bat. They laughed and yelled “You really thought we gave a shit about your girlfriend back there, Ha… No we only said that to fuck with you!” They hit me again really hard “Give us everything you got Hero… Motherfucker my brother died that day bitch!” One said as he spit in my face. Another guy who was taller steps forward “That’s enough.” He looked like the leader maybe. “He’s been cleared by the politicians if we kill him the police would be all over the place.” He placed a hand on my shoulder… I looked up at him before he slapped me right in the face.

“Everyone here today suffered a loss because of you!” He exclaimed as he pointed around the group. “Sister, Brother, Mother, Mother, Father, Brother.” With each person he landed a good blow to the side of my head, I couldn’t take much more of it… I could feel myself blacking out. “We got what we want so don’t worry about your lover; She’s a bit young for me… wouldn’t fit!” The rest of the group smiled and laughed. I struggled up the courage to respond “If you ever touch her I’ll kill you.” It must’ve pissed them off because they rewarded me with one last blow with the bat before I passed out.

 

<Amy’s P.O.V>

 

                “What’s up with Sonic?” She asked herself “Does it have something to do with recent events? If he would just slow down I would defiantly talk to him about it” A broad smile adorned her face accompanied by a small blush “When he said he only saw fall to the ground, I don’t think he realized what he said or how romantic that was!” I wonder where he ran off to. I picked up what food was salvageable and continued down the sidewalk. I was nearly home when Dr. Eggman flew right past me… “Huh, was that Eggman; where could he be off to so quickly…” I quickly stopped talking when I saw the blue thing that was in his mobiles pinchers. I yelled as loud as I could to no avail “Sonic, SONIC!!!”

 

<Eggmans P.O.V>

 

                ‘He’s quite lucky I got to him in time. They were giving him quite the beating down there.’ Eggman said to himself as he held back the urge to celebrate. “I hope he didn’t sustain too much damage.” He frowned as he thought ‘It’s going to be a long ride home… maybe some music will lighten the mood’ He nodded and turned on the radio. There is nothing he loves better than hearing his own voice on the air.

_“May I have your attention slaves?”_

_“I will have your attention slaves.”_

_“Will the real Eggman please stand up?”_

_“I repeat; will the real Eggman please stand up?”_

_“_ _Ugh… I can’t.”_

 

‘When we get back to the Egg carrier I’ll put Sonic in the sick bay’ He continued “At the least he’ll have a few concussions” Eggman sat back and enjoyed the rest of the song

 

_“You all act like you never seen a round guy before”_

_“Stomach all over the floor like somebody’s who drank three million Coors”_

_“I’ve been eating hours before the first rooster crowed now I plan to rap in bore”_

_“I way so many pounds, it’s true I’m not kidding”_

_“I don’t do the work, my robots do my bidding.”_

_“Sonic says ‘no wait’”_

_“Sonic says… he’s still alive uhrgg”_

_“I’ve probably got a couple of screws in my bots loose but nothing worse than what’s going on in Rouge’s bedroom.”_

_“Sometimes I want to go to the Death egg and destroy but can’t because I need those chaos emeralds”_

_“Sonics fast like this, Sonics fast like that and he somehow manages to stop all my dat”_

_“And that’s the reason why my plans are all crap”_

_“If I don’t get those emeralds I’ll surely be jacked”_

 

“This is all going quite fast; I hope things don’t spiral out of control.” Eggman said talking aloud once more as he retrieved a flask from beneath his seat. After taking a good swig he replies to himself “What a trip.”

 

_“Of course you’re goanna stop at your fast pace by the time you reach my base I’ll be outta that place”_

_“And when you defeat me please don’t start to celebrate, or I’ll return once again at a later date”_

_“I like to stay puff man cause you can’t kill me, anything you try will just bounce right off of me”_

_“My big tubby face goes on TV to announce that won’t survive in the debris”_

_“And there's several of them who just like me”_

_“Who Dress like me”_

_“Sit, Command, and Oppress like me”_

_“Moustache like me”_

_“And a big piece of lard like me”_

_“And might just be an evil villain, but not quiet me!”_

_“I’m Eggman! Yes the Real Eggman”_

_“And you other Robotnik's aren't as-FAT AS I AM!”_

_“So won't the real Eggman please stand up?”_

_“Please stand up?”_

_“PLEASE STAND UP!”_

_“I’m Eggman! Yes the Real Eggman”_

_“And you other Robotnik’s aren’t as-FAT AS I AM!”_

_“So won't the real Eggman please stand up?”_

_“Can't stand up?”_

_“CAN'T STAND UP!?!?”_

 

The song comes to an end shortly before arriving at the egg carrier. Eggman Immediately hauled Sonic to the Sick bay and strapped him to a bed. Eggman hooked the I.V up to Sonic carefully, sternly shooing away one of his Medical Robots. He noticed Sonic open an eye only to close again due to exhaustion. “You just get some rest, don’t worry about me.” He said unsure if Sonic even heard him.


	2. Arch-Nemesis?

Chapter 2:

Arch-Nemesis?

 

(Sonics P.O.V)

 

‘I don’t think I’m remembering right, did I just see Eggman?’ He said in his mind unable to speak ‘What happened to me anyway and what is this pain?’ My eyes slowly opened to reveal a cold metal room with buzzing and beeping sounds ‘Oh no, I remember now… all that shit that went down near the train station’ He closed his eyes and thought ‘I must be in the hospital, some poor fool probably saw the whole thing.’ I turned my head and opened my eyes again only to see the sleeping form of Dr. Robotnik in the chair next to me. I tried to dart up but the restraints kept me from moving at all, I utterly freaked out “EGGMAN!” I shouted, waking him up in a flash. “I’m goanna rip your head clean off… I should have known this was you’re doing!” He stood up and replied “Is that anyway to greet the person who saved you’re ass?” I growled but responded back “What in the hell are you talking about?” Eggman smirked then explained “You are really lucky I was around or they might have killed you.” I snarled “I’m going to kill you!” He pushed a button on one of the machines above and spoke “Now... now, you are in no condition to get all worked up.” I started to get dizzy “Damn it, when I get loose… If they get loose… I-I’LL… Deck your mustache…” He laughed “Oh good, the morphine is kicking in.”

I awoke hours later, jerking my head to the side. “No Eggman.” I said aloud. The door flew open and a Medical Robot came through. ‘Obviously I’m still being monitored.’ I thought before the Bot was right by me “Where is your master rust bucket?” I taunted it. “Threat level orange, Please remain calm… failure will result in morphine administration.” My smile faded ‘oh, that’s nice… it’s been in here for ten seconds and already it wants to knock me out.’ I exhaled and replied “Fine… Where is Dr. Robotnik?” I asked calmly. I beeped a few times before it began playing a message.

Eggmans voice was heard on the recording “Sonic, I don’t appreciate the hostility you showed towards me. I was only trying to help you… When you can summon the energy I would like to see you, Come to the control room I’ll be waiting.” The message ended and the Robot spoke on its own again. “Damage sustained… consist of… One… concussion… Broken Jawbone… And two… fractured Ribs.” I grimaced in pain and replied “Alright I give, will you release me so that I may go to Dr. Robotnik?” I kindly asked. It took a second before Responding “Error… Repeat: One… concussion… Broken Jawbone… And two… fractured Ribs.” I closed my eyes in frustration “its ok, I’ve been roughed up before… I’ll be fine.” I lied, I can’t really recall any time I’ve been so hurt before. ‘At the most I got a sprained ankle that time I tripped over one of Tails tails’ The robot hesitated but replied. “Threat level: Green… Releasing restraints…”

The Restraints retracted and I sat up out of bed. Almost as soon as my foot hit the floor the Robot exposed a rotating saw, I jumped back in surprise before it spoke. “Do not try anything stupid… You are still registered as… Enemy…” I came back out of cover and began walking to the other end of the room ‘That’s really nice!’ I thought sarcastically, I followed the signs around the carrier until I arrived at the control room. I slowly opened the door to see Eggman sitting in his command chair with his back turned shouting some rubbish over the intercom about engine four being ‘Sluggish’.

“Dr. Robotnik.” I said, startling him. He turned around and replied “Nobody calls me that anymore… I’m glad to finally see you awake.” I didn’t understand “Finally? You just knocked me out a while ago.” He smiled and spoke “Try a few days ago… It’s fine, you needed the rest after what happened to you.” I was almost even more confused after his response. ‘Why is he taking care of me?’ I asked myself. Eggman snapped me out of my thoughts and said “I suppose you’re wondering what is going on” He stopped for me to acknowledge him “I found you just about the time you took that last blow to your head, needlessly to say I swooped in and grabbed you.” I narrowed my eyes in disbelief the said “Why… We hate each other?”

Eggman stood up and replied “That might be, however we are not all that different.” Now that I really did not understand; we really are different. Eggman sensed this and continued. “I bet you want to find out who did this to you huh?” My Ears perked up; Eggman took this as an opportunity and continued. “Follow me Sonic.” He stated as we walked down a hall to the Jail cells.

We walked in and went straight for the small containment room. I instantly noticed who was in it, all my attackers sitting around looking pathetic… “HEY! IT’S YOU!!!” one of them shouted as they saw me. All of them proceeded to get up and punch the glass in an attempt to bust out. Eggman only laughed “Struggle all you want, it won’t do you any good!” Eggman taunted them a few more times by wiggling his fingers under his chin and smacking the glass. “Look at the little Imbeciles; two black guys, a Hispanic guy, and a white guy all did this to you.”

Eggman smiled and loudly replied; sure the gang members could hear him. “I shall grant you your revenge!” He grabbed my hand and forced it onto a button next to the release handle on the room. Smoke begins to slowly enter the chamber filling it up enough that the guys start coughing. I responded with shock attempting to force the release lever up “Eggman stop!” He only smirked and stood tall. The gang started to collapse cursing my name the whole time. I couldn’t see them anymore, the smoke was too dense.

I fell to my knees in anguish; I wasn’t sure why… they deserved it. “Damn it!” I yelled as tears began to fall from my eyes. “Do you have any Idea what it was like to deal with everyone’s looks every day? They just gave up, hating me all the way for it… Society in whole hates me now just because I couldn’t save everybody, How could I; it all happened way to fast!” I said desperately trying to regain my composure. “I just don’t understand; after all the numerous times I saved them from any disaster… Just once and now they completely hate me!” I replied as I cracked under the pressure. Eggman only frowned and responded “I used to be like you Sonic.” I looked up to see his face, he was dead serious. “I used to create stuff for the better of mankind, never once did I think it would turn out like this.” He swallowed and continued “The people took care of us, me and my Grandfather that is; who was taking care of me at the time.” Sonic paid close attention to Robotniks’ words, not sure if he ever really could recall Eggman talking about his personal life. ‘Always in mine though.’ I said to myself before turning back to Robotnik.

“Sonic I was just like you… a good friend of the people. But things started to happen, my Grandfather; someone who always helped the people…” He stopped and frowned “I’m not 100 percent sure of what happened, however I do know that it wasn’t his fault. I woke up one morning to find out my grandfather had been put to death… Executed by G.U.N!” He slammed his fist into the glass furiously. I hung my head down. “Where exactly are you going with this Eggman?” I asked, unsure of why he was telling me all this. His mouth snapped back to a disgusted position before he replied “I’m trying to tell you that everyone you know will turn against you in the end!” I narrowed my eyes “What are you talking about?” He flared his nostrils and responded “It wasn’t your fault Sonic; it wasn’t your fault… There was no way you could have saved them all.” I threw a sloppy punch at him which he quickly dodged “NO! You don’t get to say that!” I said recoiling from my attack. Eggman put his hand on my shoulder and continued “It’s not your fault” I wiped the tears in my eyes and threw a surprise hook which hit him straight in the stomach “WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOUR RIGHT… it’s not my fault it’s YOURS!”

                I felt a needle pierce my neck, the Medical Robot whom I never saw enter the room started spouting its programming “Threat Level: Red… Administering Morphine…” Eggman cut him of immediately “Stand down; I’m sure I deserved that one.” The robot remained with the syringe in my neck for a few more seconds before retracting it “Threat level: orange…” It began its speech again “Passive… anti-biotic… acetaminophen… warm compress… administration Commencing” The Robot reveals a small cup that it fills with water coming from god knows where in its systems, Capsules come through a tube on its arm landing in its grasp. “What is this?” I looked at Eggman for an answer only to hear the Robot speak up again “These Capsules… Will ensure no blood clots form… Worsening your concussions… The other is a simple immune boost.” I turned my head away “I hope you don’t think I’m going to take those.” I said to Eggman. He only shook his head “If I was trying to poison you Sonic I would have done it while you were unconscious.” Sonic only took a long look at Robotnik before grabbing the pills from the Robot.

                “Yeah, I guess...” I said cautious of any sudden moves. His face twisted before he continued to rant “What could I have done Sonic? I’m a fifty six year old man in a floating hooveround that can only go twenty miles per hour. The Egg Dragoon weighs a ton, what could I have possibly have done to stop the impact? Could I have punched it away, Hmm? I couldn’t even save one of them if I tried Sonic!” The smoke began to clear out of the containment room; four lifeless bodies were lying on the ground. Robotnik opened the door and walked in. Kicking the leaders’ dead body as he turned to me and spoke. “Take your medicine.” I snapped out of thought and swallowed the pills. I frowned and asked “Don’t you ever feel bad for the things you do to people?” Eggman spat on another body, before we exited the containment room he replied. “Sonic these people are trash… even the ones that were killed by accident that tragic afternoon. Don’t you see? They never really cared about you, as soon as you made a mistake they casted you out of their hearts.”

                “You’re wrong!” I shouted, he grabbed me and shook me “Stop being such a child Sonic, this is how the real world is!” He raised his hand into the air and continued “ You didn’t do a damn thing to those fools in that cell but that did not stop them from beating the shit out of you did it?” I looked at their dead bodies one more time before we exited the room “What do you want from me Eggman?” I ask curiously. Robotnik eyed Sonic then replied. “Work with me Sonic and together we can extract our revenge upon those who really hurt us!” Sonics eyes narrowed in response to Eggmans words; never had he heard or even imagined he could possibly team up with Dr. Robotnik.

                “Not right now of course.” Eggman said, waving his arms in the air. “You need to take it easy for a while and let your body heal.” I took a step back “Until then I’m your prisoner huh?” I asked, wanting to get out of here now. Eggman rubbed his mustache and responded. “Nonsense, you’re free to leave whenever you feel.” I didn’t expect him to say that but was relieved when he did. Eggman continued “We’re in ship mode so you can take one of the speed boats at the dock; I trust you will come back or at least call when you decide to give me your answer.” He waved me adieu and walked back to his control room leaving me standing there in shock.


	3. My Childhood Friend

Chapter 3:

My Childhood Friend

 

Warning: Son-Amy

 

(Sonics P.O.V)

 

                ‘Here I am on Eggmans Egg Carrier; I’ve just been proposed the partnership of a life time!’ Sonic thought to himself ‘Me and Robotnik, working hand in hand to conquer the world.’ I laughed aloud and started towards the docking bay. I found the little ‘Dingy’ which was defiantly not a speedboat and started the engine. Before I could take off I saw that damn Medical Robot come down the stairs. “Halt… Required Medicine…” The machine shot a pill holder at me that was as heavy as a brick. “Take… One… Capsule daily… to keep your… Immune system… Healthy…” I gave it a thumb up and tore the hell out of there.

[Arrival at Station Square Docks]

{Time: 6:07 P.M.}

                “Wow, he was right; that thing is fast!” I stepped off the boat and looked around. ‘I guess I’ll go home.’ I said to myself, running to a large apartment complex next to the city’s hotel. The second I stepped through the door a little Asian guy jumped me. “Where you been? Your payment due today! I No see you for week? You make loud noise the other night; keep it down!” He asked, I winced and pried him off of me. My ribs were killing me just from this little weight. “Mr. Ōshima, I’m so sorry! I got mugged; they took my wallet and credit card.” The landlord frowned and tapped his foot “Oh, They Assholes… I kill them; you pay me now!” I motioned for him to lower his voice, he was causing a scene; that was the last thing I needed right now

                “Please Mr. Ōshima, I promise you I’ll give you the money with interest… Okay, I just need to go lie down.” I replied calmly, actually beginning to get a little tired. He exhaled before shaking a finger in my face “Go now! You better not let me down or you’ll be packing up!” He ran off to go harass someone else and I took the elevator to my floor. ‘It sure feels good to be home, even if it is just one room and bath” I thought as I approached my apartment’s door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I wish I hadn’t “Son-of-a-Bitch!” I screamed as I examined the room. It was completely totaled; everything was turned over and destroyed. It looked like someone went axe murderer on my bed ‘There goes me getting some shut eye.’ I said to myself sarcastically.

                “Of Course” I said aloud as I noticed my money jar was gone also. “Mr. Ōshima is going to be pissed!” I locked the door then turned around, “Where should I go now?” I asked myself “Tails workshop is in mystic ruins and I don’t feel like going that far, maybe I should just stay out in the streets… I don’t want any of my friends getting hurt anyway.” I ran out the Apartment down the street.

 

{Time 6:30 P.M.}

                (Amy’s P.O.V)

[Knock, Knock]

               

                “Who could that be this late in the evening?” I asked as I walked over to the front door, I peered into the peep hole and shrieked. “Sonic! Is that you out there?” I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. “Sonic, There you a-are you…” I stopped when I saw him. He was crying and looks like he’d been in a fight. “SONIC! Are you okay? You look really hurt come lay down.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, I thought to myself as I led Sonic too my bed ‘What is going on here?’

 

                (Sonic’s P.O.V)    

  

                I laid in Amy’s bed for about an hour with her next to me before I finally spoke. “Amy?” She gazed up at me in Wonder, ‘I love her eyes’ I thought ‘I could stare into them forever’ I must’ve looked at her for too long for she touched my forehead in an attempt to take my temperature “Sonic? You’re burning up stay here… I’ll get you a cup of water and some aspirin.” She got up and left for the kitchen. ‘I’ve never been in Amy’s home before, it’s a bit bigger than mine with a Living room and kitchenette separate from the bedroom. The walls are pink although I suppose I could’ve guessed that.’ Amy came back in the room with the aspirin and water. “Here take this, you really need it.” She kindly said handing me the medicine. “Thank you.” I replied while also taking out the pill holder the Robot gave me.  “What’s that?” She asked pointing to the pill case. “Something to keep my Immune system boosted.” I placed both capsules on my tongue and drank the water, gulping in down in greed.

                “My, you must have been thirsty!” She exclaimed taking the empty cup out of my hand, then lying down next to me once again. Cuddling up with me I couldn’t help but feel something for her, ‘She smells really good.’ I thought ‘Wait… What am I doing? It’s Amy we’re talking about here... She annoys the hell out of me’ I said in my head snapping out of my trance. “Stay here with me tonight Sonic. We can talk about this in the morning, you really need to rest.” She hugged my chest which I groaned in pain to. She shot up and responded “Sonic! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you! Is your chest sore?” I nodded and she began to cry. “What happened to you Sonic? Did Eggman do this to you?” She asked. I hugged her tightly despite the pain. “Shhhhh… Don’t cry it’s okay…” She cut me off by crying even more

                “No, It’s not okay… I was worried sick about you the whole time; I thought something may have happened to you!” She cried on my shoulder “Damn it Sonic! Don’t ever leave me like that again… I-I… I love you Sonic.” I was kind of taken aback by what she said, I mean I knew she did; She just never said it out loud… Besides that I’m not even sure that I could say the same. But it must’ve been the fever or maybe I just knew it deep down inside the entire time, I did something I never had the courage to do. I leaned in and Kissed her, it started out slow… really awkward; but we got the hang of it after a few seconds. She grabbed the back of my head and we continued to smooch. I saw her eyes roll back in her head, completely in bliss. I deepened the kiss, parting her lips with my tongue. When we met each other it was an instant battle, her tongue versus mine.

                After what seemed like forever I broke the kiss before the Euphoria totally took over us. Leaning back until the trail of saliva between us broke, I looked into her emerald eyes to gauge her reaction. Once she came to she opened her eyes… I’d never seen her blush so hard, turning almost completely red. “Are you alright?” I asked hoping I hadn’t made a mistake. She didn’t say anything so I laid back against the pillow. After a minute I felt her lay down beside me, grabbing my arm and laying her head on my shoulder. “Thank You.” She said nuzzling my cheek.

                I awoke some hours later and looked at the clock, Amy was literally asleep on top on me so I had to really turn my head. ‘5:48 A.M., it’s too late to go back to sleep… Not that I mind, I could be with Amy forever like this.’ Hugging her more I continued to watch her sleep until the alarm went off stirring her from sleep. She looked up and stared into my eyes for a moment, realizing it wasn’t a dream “Good morning.” She said softly placing her hand on my face. I smiled and replied “Good morning.” I grimaced as her hand reached my jawbone; she cocked her head to the side and asked “Are you feeling any better this morning?” I nodded and savored the last moments of our contact before she pulled the covers down and got up.

                “Would you like something for breakfast?” She asked straightening her dress she apparently slept in. I swung my feet off the bed and replied “Yes please! I’m starved.” She giggled and walked to her kitchen, a few moments later I heard he yell “How about waffles?” She asked, I got up and went towards the kitchen. “That sounds wonderful!” I exclaimed rubbing my stomach, she smiled and took out the supplies. I stood there as she got out the waffle maker when she suddenly asked “Do you want to talk about what happened to you?” I hung my head down, not wanting to remember the events that transpired. She put the mix into the maker and turned to me “Sonic, it’s not good to hold things in… Come on, you can tell me!” She said getting really close to my face, I got nervous and pushed her back slightly “Alright, if you really want to hear my sad story.” I replied.

                She closed the lid to the waffle maker and sat at her little kitchen table and lent me her ear. “It’s not really something I want to talk about though… I kind of got beat up pretty bad.” She grabbed my arm and motioned for me to sit down with her. “By Eggman?” she asked, I closed my eyes taking my time to respond “No, unfortunately it was just a gang of normal humans.” Her jaw dropped in amazement “B-but I saw Eggman flying away with you?” She said; my blood ran cold and my eyes widened, I had hoped she was as far away from those low lives as could possibly be. “I tried to follow you but you were running to fast, I got about a block before I saw Eggman with you.” She said in wonder. I felt relieved to know she wasn’t all that close. I stood up to grab some orange juice out of the refrigerator, pouring myself and her one I continued “It happened when I was about to enter the train station. There was multiple of them, one of them got behind me and hit me with a baseball bat.” She jumped up and hugged me from behind almost making me spill the juice “My poor baby, I didn’t know you got hurt that bad!”

                 “It only got worse from there.” I replied handing her the juice “They continued their assault, turns out some of their family died at that incident in the Town square.” I took a sip and sat back down, I left out the part they said about her but went on “They just beat the shit out of me.” She winced at my words, not used to hearing me swear. “I lost consciousness after a few more blows… Then I woke up on the Egg Carrier, Eggman was there with me in the Medical bay.” She cocked her head in anticipation to me continuing. “He told me he saved me from them, having his robots over power them.” She lowered her eyebrows in surprise and said “You’ve got to be kidding me!” I only shook my head in response before replying “Not in the least.” She closed her mouth and hunched back in her chair. “Why Sonic? Why would t-they do something like that to you?” She slowly began to cry again.

                I stood up and walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder I said “Amy it’s alright… it’s just the way things are…” She pushed my hand away and continued crying “But it shouldn’t be like that.” She sobbed “You’re the greatest person I ever met Sonic. You can never do anything to deserve something like that!” I pulled her out of the chair and squeezed her tight. Looking into her eyes I could feel the same emotions from last night emerge once again. Our faces got closer and closer until her hot lips connected with mine. It wasn’t as deep as the other night but just as sweet. She started to blush more than last night before I even realized what for; she let out moan and looked down “Sonic?” She asked. I finally came to the reality that my member was pushed up against her.

                She was as red as a hot tamale; we leaned on the wall and continued our make out session. Her hands began their descent down my chest, stopping only to take off her gloves and admire my abs. Once her hand finally reached my member she slowly wrapped her palm around it and gave a few strokes all while looking at me the entire time. It was my turn to moan, it felt so good… I never thought about doing something like this with Amy before, however now it seems like it’s all I can think about! “Amy, uh… Keep going; just like that, it feels great!” I exclaimed feeling the pressure building up inside me. She pumped faster matching my thrusts with stride. “A-Amy… That’s it, Keep going!”

                “Almost there… Ugh!” I said with my eye literally twitching. I almost jumped out of my skin with what she did next, I opened one of my eyes to see her knelt down sucking on my member. “AMY Wait!” I exclaimed feeling my limit being reached. “It’s too much! I can’t hold back any longerrrr….” I unleashed an entire load into her mouth “Uh, Amy… I love you!” I shouted as I finished releasing my seed. My cock popped out of her mouth and she stood up, looking at me wide-eyed. “Amy?” I asked, panting to regain my composure. She just closed her eyes and swallowed. “AMY!” I said in shock.

 

(Amy’s P.O.V)

 

                “It’s so thick.” I stated, licking my lips. I stood and opened my eyes to see Sonic slack-jawed with a nosebleed. ‘Did he mean what he said’ I thought to myself ‘Does he really love me to?’ We stayed like that for a minute before the buzzer on the waffle maker went off, snapping us out of our Sexual adventure while nearly scaring me and him to death. I washed my hands quickly and took the waffles out. Sonic already got the syrup and butter out of the fridge, so I placed the waffles on his plate and mine then sat down to eat. For some reason, it was really awkward… Every time our eyes would meet we both blushed, he was really cute when he did that. I shook my head and took a bite of food ‘I’ve got bigger things to think about right now.’ I said to myself taking another bite

I continued to chew calmly even though I wanted to flip the table in excitement, ‘Oh, what should I say, what should I do?’ I gulped down the rest of my juice ant took one more bite before I summoned up the courage. “Sonic?” I asked “Did you really mean what you said?” He looked up from his plate he already finished and replied “O-of course I do… I-I always loved you, ever since we first met… I sort of had a thing for you.” I held back a squeal, ‘Sonic had a crush on me!’ I screamed in my head. “Say it again.” I demanded, he smiled and very confidently said “I-Love-You-Amy-Rose.” After a few seconds I grabbed his hand and flew up out of my chair almost knocking the table over in the progress. I dragged him all the way to my bathroom “Amy, slow down.” He protested… I wasn’t hearing any of that though.

                As soon as we were in the bathroom together I kicked off my boots and turned my back to him, “Unzip me” I told him tugging on the dress zipper, he hesitated briefly then did as I said. The zipper came down with ease as the dress slipped off my shoulders; I caught and held it right above my breasts. I turned around and smiled nervously ‘Ok Amy, stay calm… this is what you always wanted to do with him’ I let the dress fall to the ground then held my breath ‘I hope they’re big enough.’ I thought as I unstrapped my bra; I exhaled and let it drop to.

                He didn’t really do anything other than gawk so I made the next move again. In only panties I bent over to turn the shower on sure to flaunt my butt in his direction. I turned back to Sonic to see his shoes off and growing harder by the second, I giggled and slowly slid my panties down. We both stood back admiring our bodies before I pulled him into the shower with me. I pretended to clean myself while waiting for Sonic to do something. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, stepping closer to me. I turned to the side so we could booth be in the shower stream, He stepped through the water and held me in an embrace placing his head next to mine. “I want… to feel you… inside of me.” I said desperately, feeling his ears and member perk up. He whispered in my ear “Are you sure you want this?” He asked, I bit my lip and replied “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He smirked and seductively nibbled on my ear. “Put your hands against the wall.” He commanded.

                “Oh, so aggressive!” I teased doing as he said. He grabbed my ass and lightly squeezed, he stroked himself a few time before rubbing my slit with his meat. Placing his member against my entrance he snickered “You’re soaking wet down there, somehow I don’t think that’s from the shower either!” I laughed and spoke in return “I’ve been like this from the moment you said you loved me!” I pushed myself back onto his rod, letting the head penetrate me. “Sonic, it’s my first time… please be gentle.” He put his finger to my lips and shushed me “You’re my first to Amy.” I bit down on his finger as he slid into me, I felt him reach my wall and he rested for a second. “I love you Amy…”

                When he broke my cherry I bit down on his finger kind of hard “Hrmmmm...” I yelped, He quickly withdrew his finger and silenced me with a Kiss until the pain subsided. “Sonic.” I said breaking the kiss “You can keep going now, the pain is gone.” He complied and gradually began to push inside me. “Uh… you’re so tight!” he exclaimed finally reaching my womb “That’s all of my length Amy.” I exhaled and answered “If you go any further you’ll ruin me!” He smiled and came all the way back out “What are you doing!?” I asked in surprise. “Turn around.” He said “I want to see the person I’m making love with.” I hurried and turned around to face him, hugging him he lifted both my legs up on his shoulder and pinned my back against the shower wall leaving me hovering just over his erection.

                “Are you ready love?” He asked in a deep purring tone. I dug my finger nails into his back and smiled “I’m always ready for you Sonic… give me everything!” He returned the smile and kissed me passionately. He slammed into me, penetrating all the way to his hilt; I broke our kiss and moaned “Ah, Sonic it’s so deep!” He slid halfway out before going back to my womb. “Damn… Amy, you’re as tight as a vice grip!” I heard him exclaim; I kissed him again and responded teary eyed “It’s waited for you all this time.” He started to make a rhythm with each of his thrusts, forcing me to squeal every push.

                Our moans and grunts began to get louder. He continued sliding balls deep every time, pushing against my walls until I squealed “My pussy!” clawing at his back we kept at our fast pace. “MY PUSSY!!! Ugh… I’m in complete and utter bliss… Ah… So good!” I cried out, unsure of how much more I could take. I felt a wave of pleasure food my senses as he continued his barrage inside me. “SONIC… AH, IT’S TOO MUCH!” I screamed in blissful love.

                I threw my head back until it hit the shower wall with a thud, taking no notice I yelled “YES SONIC!” as my juices overflowed, slickening his member for more thrusts. ‘It’s so fucking good!’ I uncontrollably thought waiting for him to pick up moving again. “Sonic” I panted “Keep going… don’t stop, please don’t ever stop!” He began pumping again and smothered me with the most romantic kiss. Feeling his tongue at my lips begging entrance I opened my mouth to join the dance. Perfect harmony is the best words I could use to describe the moment, our tongues were entwined slowly tasting each other’s saliva. He only sped up; despite the fact I thought we were already at full speed.

I sadly separated our tongues for a long gaze “Keep going Hero… full speed ahead!” I teased, winking at him in the progress. He smiled big and rammed into me forcing me to orgasm again, knocking the wind out of my lungs. “Amy?” He asked in a worried tone, without stopping. I nibbled on his ear and whispered “You take my breath away Sonic.” Grinning, he continued slamming into my pussy at full force. After a few more heated minutes his rhythm started getting sloppy “Amy!” he grunted “I’m getting close.” I kissed him one more time and replied “Together, I want you to cum with me!” He grunted again “Ugh, I love you Amy.” I put my head on his shoulder letting him pound me, feeling it build up inside me to.

“I love you to Sonic!” I felt him grow slightly larger unable to contain his self any longer. We both shouted as he released his entire seed into my womb. “AHH… SONIC!” I felt the wave of pleasure return, crashing down like thunder I let my juices join his; mixing together until leaking back out of me. We both remained still bathing in the scent of sex, gasping to catch our breath. Eventually, he let me down; the rest of our combined juices gushed out as he slid his member out of me.

The shower started getting cooler, signifying the hot water was running out. We both began washing each other off quickly, making sure we got each other’s intimate areas squeaky clean. I turned off the shower and pulled the towel from the rack for us to share. I dried myself off then gave him the towel “Well… I don’t know about you but I could really use a nap!” He chuckled and walked up to me. “What’s so funny Big Blue…? Whoa!” I asked before he swooped me off my feet. He carried me back to my bedroom and placed me on the left side of the bed “Just relax babe… I’m sure you’re pretty sore.” He whispered, I rested my head on the pillow as he pulled the covers over me. “Where are you going?” I asked, hoping he wasn’t regretting anything and thinking of leaving. He kissed me on the lips and replied “Nowhere baby… I’ll be right here beside you.” I smiled and exhaled in relief as he got underneath the sheets on the other side of the bed and snuggled up against me. I couldn’t have been happier as I drifted off into sleep.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V)

 

                ‘I can’t believe we did the things we did today’ I thought to myself as I watched her sleeping form. I stroked her quills until I grew sleepy; I was nearly asleep when I heard a strange beeping. I turned to see my pill holder flashing. “What in the world?” I said curiously lifting the holder. I looked at in better detail. “Oh, it has a light and beeper on it to remind you when to take the pills.” I said quietly; I took one of the pills out and dry swallowed it. ‘Eggman needs to make more useful things like this… instead of war machines.” I snuggled back up to Amy, resting my arm around her until I fell asleep with her.

[Time: 12:26 P.M.]

                 I couldn’t believe it, I thought I was going to take a nap; not a five hour snooze. Amy was curled up by my chest ‘She looks like an angel.’ I thought staring at her; I stood up out of bed and stretched. ‘No regrets... no more shying away.’ I thought until I heard Amy stir. “*Yawn* Sonic?” She asked with the sheet falling to expose her luscious breasts. I smiled and walked over to her “Hey babe.” I whispered “its 12:30.” She looked at the clock and got up out of the bed. “I need to go shopping sometime today.” She said putting panties on. “Is there anything you need to do?” She asked. I thought for a moment of something I could do. “Well I should probably go see tails and let him know what’s going on with Dr. Robotnik.” She looked at me for a second before putting her bra on, and then replied “You haven’t called him that for a long time?”

                I thought for a moment and laughed “Yeah…” I put my shoes and gloves on, then walked over and hugged her. “What time do you want me to be back” I asked. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me “Now Sonic, you know you can come over anytime of the day.” She winked and went into her closet searching through dresses. “Alright, then I’ll be back in a while.” I used her bathroom and left the Apartment.


	4. All the People in the City - The Change

Chapter 4:

All the people in the City – The Change

 

 

            I flew out of the complex heading toward the train station. I kept my guard up the entire time, remembering the beat down I took the other day. When I came upon the same spot I was glad to see a food stand set up. “Piping hot coffee and Fresh Chilidogs!” The salesman shouted. My stomach growled and I licked my lips “Man… I’m starved” I said aloud, sniffing the air. I opened my wallet and threw it on the ground “Damn it!” I forgotten those bastards took everything I had. ‘I should’ve checked there corpses back there on the Egg Carrier.’ I thought to myself.

                I picked up my wallet and kept walking past the stand. “Hey Sonic is that you? Hold up there a sec!” The salesman exclaimed; I turned in surprise and came over to him. “Hey it is you! Glad to see you again!” I gave him a look of confusion and asked “I’m sorry, do I know you?” He poured some coffee and replied “Well I didn’t really get to talk to you, but I’m the husband of Betty Charm… One of the people you saved from Eggmans giant falling robot!” I flashed a fake smile but remained silent, unsure of what to say.

                He handed me the coffee and asked “Would you like a chilidog?” I took the coffee from his hand and responded “I would love a chilidog… but I don’t have any money on me.” He gave a gesture of assurance “Ah forget about it, it’s on the house!” I shook my head in amazement and replied “Hey thanks a lot!” He whipped up a chilidog in a blink of an eye; I took the dog in my other hand. “Thanks again for this!” I said sincerely. “No problem, now get moving; you look like you had someplace to be.” I took a bite out of the chilidog and gave him a thumbs up.

                ‘That was awesome!’ I thought taking another bite. “At least there are some decent people left in this world.” I said aloud with food in my mouth. I took a sip and another bite before I ran into somebody, knocking the chilidog and coffee from my hand. I looked up in anger to see a nerdy kid in a suit who couldn’t have been more than twenty. I stood up and grabbed him by the shirt “What the fuck! Why don’t you watch where the hell you’re going?” He threw his arms up to his face and yelled “AHH… Please don’t hurt me sir, I’m really sorry! It’s just I’ve been sick and I’m already late for work! I’m sorry… I wasn’t paying attention; please I’m sorry!” I started to draw a crowd, I shook my head realizing what I was doing; slowly I set him back down. “Hey I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to freak out.” He looked at me for a second and darted off down the road.

                People stared and mumbled continuing their routine. I looked around to see my coffee completely spilt and someone had stepped on the rest of my chilidog. My face turned red in anger “I hate this city!” I said aloud then took off toward the train station. I arrived just in time to see the train depart. “The next train will arrive at 1:20 P.M.” The announcer said over the intercom. I looked at the station clock and cursed “Shit, that’s thirty minutes from now… Damn it, I should’ve been quicker.” I sat on the bench and put my hands to my face ‘Well… that was defiantly weird.’ I contemplated ‘Why did I flip out so bad earlier? I probably should have been the one to apologize; it was me who was too busy stuffing my face to look where I was going.’

                I sat alone thinking about random things until I felt the Vibration from the incoming train. “Finally” I said, stretching my back and legs. The train rolled to a stop and I stepped up to the door; nobody but the conductor was inside it. I waited for the doors to open but it just stayed closed. “Hey” I shouted “Come on, open the door!” The conductor put his finger up and yelled something to the engineer. I felt my blood boil and eye twitch “Open this damn door!” I shouted, banging my fist on it. I waited another minute unlit nothing happened and it only enraged me more, I grabbed the edges of the door and slowly pried it open. 

                Me and a few other people entered the train and sat down. The conductor ran over to the door and scratched his head “I think you broke it!” He said looking at me. I waved my hand and replied “Na, it was already broken.” The other doors suddenly slid open and one of the passengers laughed; the conductor became visibly upset as he walked over to the front and said “Attention: Due to the broken door I’m afraid you all must wait for the next available train!”

                I jumped up out of my seat and yelled “What are you talking about, Are you saying this train won’t move?” The engineer came out of the cockpit and shouted back “Oh, it’ll move alright… without any passengers on it all the way down to the shop. The train cannot carry passenger with an open door… it’s the law!” I felt like knocking this guy out, however that wouldn’t solve the problem at all. “Ok” I said, grabbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance “Hold on” I walked over to the door and slowly pushed them back together until I heard the lock engage. “There” I said, giving the conductor and engineer a cocky thumbs up. They both inhaled and said in unison “Next time just wait!” I threw my hands up in defense and sat back down. They went back to their positions and started the train. As we increased speed towards the Mystic Ruins I laid back in my seat, feeling a bit ill I dozed off.

“Hey… Come on guy wake up!” I was startled out of sleep by the conductor and train whistle. I yawned and responded “Alright… alright, give me a damn second.” I stepped of the train and walked down the platform as the rest of the people waiting boarded or left. “Finally… The Mystic Ruins.” I said aloud; happy to have finally reached my destination. The train sped off and I started for the plateau at the end of the walkway. I eventually reached tails workshop and knocked on the door. “Man, I hope he’s here.” After a few more knocks the door opened, Tails instantly jumped on me. “Sonic, I so glad you’re ok. Amy told me about seeing you captured by Eggman; I flew over the last few known coordinates of the Egg Carrier, but it was nowhere in sight.”

I stood up and hugged him back. “Nice to see you to little buddy!” Opened the door for me and replied “You have to tell me everything that happened, Come on inside!” He motioned for me to enter and I continued talking “Yeah… It’s a long story that you’ll never believe.” I sat down on his couch and propped my feet up on the Ottoman. “Let me hear!” Tails said enthusiastically, eyeing my wounds and sitting down next to me. I laughed and said “Don’t get too excited, it’s nothing good that’s for sure.” His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow. “Come on Sonic… Tell me.” I settled him down and spoke up.

                “Well I was heading to the trains station the other day; I was trying to get out of the city” I told him before he interrupted. “Why were you trying to get out of the city?” I turned to him and answered “The people there grew intolerant of even having me in there sight since the incident with Dr. Robotniks’ Egg Dragoon.” He squinted and responded “That’s a name I haven’t heard him called in a long while.” I looked away and replied “You know… Amy said the same thing.” He piped up tauntingly “Oh, you’ve seen Amy already I see!” I threw my hand up “Whoa, slow down there… one thing at a time.” He smirked and let me continue. “Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!” I exclaimed sarcastically, gaining the response of him sticking his tongue out at me. “I was almost at the train station when a group of guys jumped me.” He nodded his head and I went on “One of them snuck up behind me and hit me with a baseball bat.” He frowned and hugged me “Yeah… they really beat me good.” He looked up at me in curiosity and said “What about Eggman; Amy said she saw…” I cut him off and started talking again.

                “Now this is the hard to believe part.” I said to him “Apparently Eggman saved me.” Tails jerked his head back in surprise. “Yep, you heard right… I woke up later on the Egg Carrier inside Robotniks infirmary.” I stood up and walked over to tails mini-fridge, grabbing a Cola I continued. “He told me he found me just in time and used his robots to get back at the gang.” I said calmly, leaving out the part where he forced me to gas them. “His Medic-Bot thing patched me up and diagnosed me with a broken jaw, concussion, and some fractured ribs.” Tails eyes widened in response “Sonic, you need to go to a real hospital.” I shrugged it off and continued “Me and Eggman talked for a while about the state of the world… Then he asked me to team up with him; he says ‘together we can rule the world’ or some crap like that.” Tails chuckled and asked kind of seriously “What was your answer?” I looked over to him a smiled.

                “Well of course I didn’t say yes!” Tails nodded and gave a hand gesture of ‘more information’. “Then he said I was free to go.” Tails looked at me in confusion “Really?” He asked; I nodded and replied “Yeah, He ‘lent’ me a speed boat and I just got back at Station Square yesterday.” I purposely skipped the part about my steamy night with Amy and running into the guy. “After that I got on a train ‘after some problems with the door’ and here I am at the Mystic Ruins.” Tails narrowed his eyes and nodded a bunch of times. “Alright… but what could you have been doing since yesterday and today?” He asked inquisitively, I rolled my eyes and asked. “Where are you going with this?” Tails smirked and replied “It takes like two hours to get from Station Square to Here… what where you doing before?”

           ‘Why you little smart-ass!’ I said to myself. “Oh, yeah… I was over at Amys’ place.” Tails ears perked up and his tails twitched “So…”He teased “Did you and Amy… You know?” He asked playfully. “WHOA NOW” I said defensively “slow down there slick, it’s not like that.” He just smiled bigger and said loudly “Oh come on, you never went over to Amys place before… Something must’ve happened?” I only blushed and rubbed my neck “Well…” I said slowly making him drop his jaw in amazement “Oh my gosh; you did didn’t you?” He said, about to scream. “…maybe” I replied softly.

                Tails nearly fell over but replied “I knew it!” I looked back at him and shook my head “Wait, what in the world do you mean ‘you knew’? I asked him. “Come on Sonic, the way Amy has always been all over you; or the way you would run away like she had cooties. Did you forget Sonic? I’m a genius!” I snickered, then laughed at him “Oh yeah?” I said sarcastically, and then informed him “If you’re such a genius… how come you haven’t notice Cream has the Hot’s for you?” He stepped back and blushed “Hey now… this isn’t about me; this is about you.” I chuckled at him turning red as a beat. “Yeah… yeah…” I said playfully

                “Alright” I said giving him a hug “well… I’m going to go ahead a get moving.” suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and head. “Hey tails?” I asked. “Do you have any Advil?” He went to his bathroom and came out with a bottle. He gave me a pill and returned the hug replying “Hey, give me a call later if you want to talk about Egghead.” I nodded took the pill and left for the door, not before I heard him say “You know… If you are not too busy with Amy!” I grinned and closed the door behind me. “Where do I need to go now?” I asked myself ‘I really need to get some money in my wallet’ I popped the pill and ran to the nearest ATM by the Mystic Ruins Train Station.

                Punched my PIN into the machine and withdrew a most of my savings. “This should be enough for the things I need to do.” I said recovering the cash just in time for the next train to arrive. ‘Finally some better luck.’ I thought to myself as the train doors opened. I sat down and noticed it wasn’t the same conductor; leaning my head back we parted for Station Square.

[Station Square: 5:30 P.M.]

                The train came to a halt and I stepped off. I quickly ran over to my place for some clothes and to pay Mr. Ōshima. I barley stepped through the doors before he was on me again. “Hey!” He shouted “I see you… Come here.” Like A young boy in trouble I walked over to him. “Mr. Ōshima I have the money right here.” I replied opening my wallet grabbing a couple of hundreds. He snatched it away and responded “Ah… See, I knew you would not let me down! You good tenant.” He slapped my shoulder and walked away.

                “At least that’s over with.” I said, heading towards the elevator. It opened and I pushed my number; I reached my floor and stepped out, heading down the hall till I was at my door. The place was still wrecked from whatever hit it, I presumed it was more gang related activities or a random break and entering. I straitened the place up some, putting the pillows back on my couch and the sheets on the bed. My clothes were scattered around like somebody just ripped the drawers out of the dresser in search of treasure; I picked them up and put them in the hamper. A few that were still in the drawer I left alone. I grabbed a nice white dress shirt out of my closet along with some black pants and fancy shoes. “I bet this will look great” I said aloud imagining myself in it.


	5. The proposal

Chapter 5:

The Proposal

 

 

 

 

            ‘I feel a lot better.’ I thought to myself, either the Advil is kicking in or the thought of being with Amy again was making me giddy. I looked around and deemed my place clean enough so that if Mr. Ōshima stops by he won’t chase me down and kick me in the face. I put the outfit on I picked out, rubbed some cologne on and left my room. I wasn’t sure that this would work for some reason; however I desperately wanted it to. I stopped by the City hall district where the jewelry shop was, it was one that had been there for as long as I can remember.

                I opened the shop door and was greeted by an elderly lady with her husband. “Good evening young man.” She said quietly as her husband put on some glasses and struggled to get out of his chair. “Hello mam and sir.” I replied nodding my head in acknowledgment. “I’m going to look around if that’s ok?” She shook her head and I continued looking around the display cases. On the far side of the store I came to this gorgeous Pink Diamond on a gold ring. ‘That is just…’ I was nudged out of thought by the bell on the front door; I looked and saw two people in hoodies come into the store suspiciously.

                The first guy walked up to the counter and asked for assistance. “May I help you young man?” The old man said. The fellow only stared at him before pulling a gun out of the back of his pants. “YOU CAN GIVE ME ALL THE JEWELS NOW!” He demanded; both of them had their backs to me, never seeing me in the corner. ‘What the hell?’ I thought to myself quietly moving closer. The old timers where grabbing anything and everything stuffing it into a bag. “Ok… Here, please just take it and leave!” He said handing over the valuables. I thought quickly making my plan; I jumped up into the air a smashed into the gunman. He collapsed and released the gun, landing safely on the opposite side of the display case.

                The other guy brandished a switch blade, waving it wildly in intimidation. “Really” I said aloud, twisting his arm until he released the knife. I held onto him and threw him on top of his cowardly partner in crime. I kicked the knife away and turned back to them. I heard a car outside squeal out of the parking lot; quickly the jumped up a busted for the door. I ran after them until they were half way down the road, sprinting to get back to the person in the car who must’ve been the getaway driver. I shook my fist at them and returned to the jewelry shop.

                When I came through the door the old lady was already putting the jewelry back into their spots in the display case. The old man came over to me and shook my hand “Thank you young man, you just saved me fifteen thousand dollars!” He said enthusiastically. I returned the handshake and replied “No problem… those guys were nothing but punks.”  He laughed and continued “Well… was there anything in particular you had in mind?” I nodded my head and led him over to the pink diamond ring. “This ring here is absolutely stunning!” the old man unlocked the display and took it out for me to view up close.

                “Ah…” He said looking at it while adjusting his glasses “This is a splendid cut; A round ten karat pink diamond on a pure twenty four karat gold band!” We both walked over to the register as the old lady picked the gun up off the ground “Oh dear, Honey I don’t like this in my shop.” The elderly gentleman turned to her and told her to put it in the back; he’d deal with it later. He rang the Ring up and replied “That’ll be six grand.” He gave me a long look and continued “But for you; I’ll go three and a half.”

                I was glad he came down on the price since I didn’t have six grand with me. I took out the money, which left me with about two hundred; then handed the cash to him. “May I ask the name of the person this will go to?” He asked. I took the ring from him and replied “Amy Rose.” I smiled as I rotated the ring around in my hand. “Would you like me to do a personal engraving for you?” He asked, wiping his glasses on his shirt. I thought for a second and responded “I’m sorry, but I don’t have enough cash on me to…” He cut me off and grabbed the ring. “Nonsense, I’ll do it as a gift.” bringing the ring to a digital laser he spoke. “What would you like me to put?” It only took me a second before I replied.

                “Amy Rose… In my heart, always and forever.” He smiled and began the engraving process. It only took a few loud moments before it was complete. He carefully handed the ring to me and smiled “I hope she loves it son… My gal and I have been together for fifty years now and it all started with a ring like this!” I took the ring and placed it in the case it came with and shook the Gentleman’s hand before departing. I placed the ring in my pocket thinking to myself ‘I better put this away before someone mugs me again.’

[7:47 P.M.]

                I finally arrived at Amys apartment complex; I was so excited to be back, so close to seeing the one I love again. I walked up to her front door and knocked, I only got to the second knock before she opened the door. “Sonic, what are you wearing?” she asked pointing to my clothing, I smiled and came in. “What, it’s just a dress shirt with pants.” I said slicking my quills back. She hugged me and replied “I like it, you look so handsome!” I kissed her and spoke up “Hey, let’s go out to eat tonight!” I casually stated. She lifted an eyebrow and wagged her tail “Alright, where do you want to go?” she asked excitedly, I snickered and replied “Oh, just a place in the cities grandest hotel penthouse… A place called ‘Little Franche-Comté”

                She stood in shock before she replied “But Sonic, that place is way too expensive; each person is like seventy dollars.” I pulled out my wallet and exclaimed “Don’t worry about that I got us covered tonight, now go get ready I have a reservation for us at eight thirty.” I slapped her cute ass playfully to get her moving, she giggled and ran into her bedroom closing the door behind her. I exhaled a sigh of relief, thankful that everything was going according to plan so far. I used the bathroom and washed my hands, as I dried them off I noticed the row of photographs she had on the side of the mirror. All of them were of me during my times adventuring. ‘This girl’ I chuckled to myself then sat on her sofa to turn the TV on.

                Only a few more minutes passed before she came out “Ok honey, I’m ready.” She said closing her bedroom door then coming around the hall corner. When I first saw her I couldn’t take my eyes off her; she wore a long black dress with a V-cut to expose some cleavage topped off with a pink sash, ruby lipstick and high heels. “Amy” I sat up turning the television off “Y-you look so beautiful.” I stuttered. She grabbed her little pink purse and turned off the lights. We both stepped through the door and she closed and locked it. “Alright, let’s get moving…”

                I picked her up in my arms and held her bridal style. She held onto me as I ran down the sidewalk towards the Coastal Area. We arrived at the hotel and I sat her down, we got into the elevator and I pushed the penthouse floor button. The doors slid open and we opened the door to the restaurant; man greeted us and asked “Bon soir, May I have your reservation number?” I put my arm around Amy’s waist and replied “fifty-three-A-nine” He looked on a list attached to his clipboard and responded “Ah… Monsieur Sonic, your table will be ready in ten minutes.” I thanked him and sat down on a section couch along with Amy.

                She walked over and sat in my lap, leaning her head back. She inhaled and looked up at me “You smell really good.” She said seductively. “Eau de Cologne, it’s an old bottle my father used back in the day.” She buried her head in my chest and inhaled again “I bet your father was a womanizer just like you!” she teased, running her finger across my abs. I looked down at her and closed the distance between our lips. It was short and sweet, leaving lipstick on me. She wiped the lipstick off and I held her close for the remaining time, stealing short kisses and gazes.

                The waiter came up to us and drew us out of our trance. “Monsieur… your table for two is ready.” He grabbed two menus and led us to our table. I pulled a chair out and helped Amy sit down “thank you” She replied setting her purse down next to her; I sat down across from her. “Can I start you with something to drink?” The waiter asked. We looked at our menus for a second before I replied “Yeah, let’s have a half-bottle of the Alfred Gratien Cuvee Paradis Brut NV Champagne.” The waiter scribbled on his pad and left for the kitchen. Amy looked up from her menu and spoke “Champagne?” I gave her a quick smile and continued searching through my menu.

                We made small talk until the waiter came back with our drink; he popped the cork and poured us two glasses then sat the bottle down for us to polish off when we want. “Have you made a decision on what you wish to order Monsieur?” I folded my menu up and replied “I’ll have the Pot-au-feu.” The waiter looked over at Amy “And for you Madame?” Amy picked up the menu and pointed “I’ll take this one.” The waiter looked and scribbled on his notepad again “Ah the Beef bourguignon very good choice.” He said in a monotone “I’ll be back with your food in a bit.” He picked up our menus and left. I took a sip of the champagne, savoring the burn as it went down my throat. She picked up her glass and sniffed it. “Just relax, you won’t like it at first… but you’ll crave it before the nights over.”

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

 

                I wasn’t sure, but if Sonic was drinking it I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I took a small sip and nearly spun out of my chair, it burned as I swallowed. “Sonic, this is horrible!” I said putting my hand to my mouth. He laughed at me and took another sip of his. “I told you, it’ll get better.” He said placing his napkin in his nap. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and sat the glass down. “Hey… Sonic?” I asked, gaining his attention “Where did you learn to speak French?” He took a quick sip and spoke “Well… its simple really; I traveled throughout the entire world… I got hungry at some points. Basically I learned how to say the names of food!” I giggled and accidently took another sip of the champagne without thinking.

                I of course didn’t spit it out, it’s way too expensive to do that; I swallowed it again and set my glass down. It didn’t burn as bad this time but still held a kick. Sonic kept his eye on me the whole time, intently watching my every move. It warmed my heart to know he couldn’t take his eyes of me; I gently rubbed my foot against his. He almost choked in response. “Amy” He said looking around to make sure nobody was looking at us. I continued playing footsie with him until I felt him move his legs apart, letting me get closer to his member. He scootched even closer until I felt his growing bulge, he closed his eyes and took a sip of the champagne; letting me rub him for a few seconds. I watched him breathe faster and faster until he opened his eyes.

                Quickly he recomposed himself, letting my foot fall to the ground. I turned to see the waiter coming with our food. Sonic refilled his glass with more champagne and cleared a spot for the waiter. “Here you are Monsieur and Madame.” The waiter said, setting the dishes down on the table. Sonic thanked the waiter and looked back at me. I took a bite of my beef until he spoke “Sure am glad I had this napkin in my lap” he grinned “people might have taken notice.” I spun my fork in the noodles and chuckled. He started digging in like the Hedgehog I know, I took a long swig of the champagne making sure Sonic never saw me; He was right about craving it.

[A few minutes later]

                Everything we had was absolutely delicious; I never tasted such high quality meal before. Sonic however seems more focused on the champagne than his dinner, what is he so nervous about? “Sonic?” I asked as he refilled my first glass then polished off his fifth. He looked up at me with cloudy eyes and responded “Yes, love?” I can never get tired of hearing him say that “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He smiled really big at me, causing my heart to melt. “I’ll be okay.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. I took a sip of champagne and the last bite of my ‘Beef whatever’ dabbing my mouth with the napkin I spoke.

                “That was a wonderful dinner!” Pushing his empty plate he waved for the waiter. The waiter brought the check over as Sonic pulled out his remaining money. The waiter counted it out and gave twenty back; Sonic merely returned to him “Thank you Monsieur!” The waiter said picking up the plates then leaving for the kitchen. Sonic stood up and stretched; as he wasn’t looking I quickly took a few gulps of my champagne. “That Champagne was good huh?” He asked slyly, I nearly choked to death but managed to reply a small “Yeah”

                He yawned then wrapped his arm around me “Come on babe, the nights not over yet!” Sonic said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and walked with him. I noticed we weren’t going to the elevator but I continued to follow him. We came to the balcony door and he opened it for me “After you” He said, motioning for me to step through. I walked to the edge of the balcony, looking over at the entire city. “Sonic, it’s stunning!” I said, letting the breeze blow through my hair. He hugged me from behind, his arms slipping down to my waist. “Not even close to your beauty.”

                “Sonic… you’ve been so romantic tonight; what are you up to?” I playfully replied. I could feel him rummaging around for something before he let go of me. “Sonic?” I asked, turning to see what he was doing; I immediately felt my cheeks redden. There he was, bent down on one knee; dressed formally. “We’ve known each other long enough and I can’t stand to be away from you anymore.” He held a case up to me and asked “Amy Rose… Will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Sonic opened the case to reveal a ring that made me light headed; it was a large Pink Diamond Ring.

                Tears welled up in my eyes as I couldn’t hold in my excitement any longer. “YES, Sonic… a million times yes!” I screamed, throwing myself at him. He caught me and swung me around before setting me back down. Gently he placed the ring on my finger, giving me a long deep passionate kiss. Our lips separated and I gazed into his emerald eyes and started crying. “D-do… you… have any… I-idea… how long… I’ve wanted you to s-say that?” I stuttered in-between sobs. He quickly silenced me with another kiss, overpowering my tongue with his.

                We exchanged saliva with each other; then, breaking away he replied seductively “Let’s go home and I’ll show you how much I wanted this to.” I blushed as he swooped me up off my feet and carried me through the restaurant into the elevator. The entire time we were on our way home my lips never left Sonics. ‘I can’t believe this is happening… it’s my greatest dream come true’ I thought, wiping the tears from my eyes.

                We eventually came to my apartment and I unlocked the door for him, never leaving his arms in the process. He carried me to my bedroom and literally kicked the door open; gently he put me down on the left side of the bed and laid on top of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt as unhooked my bra. He slid the spaghetti straps off my shoulder to expose my breasts. He nibbled on my ear then kissed his way down my neck, I moaned until I felt an electric shock throughout my body. He kissed my breast then began licking all over them, being sure to pay close attention to my areola and nipples.

                “Sonic!” I yelled, squeezing him tighter with both my arms and legs. He massaged my breasts with his mouth, making me yelp every time he flicked my nipple with his tongue. “Amy” He spoke breaking my lust trance “I want to taste you.” He continued, taking my panties off to allow him access to my flower. He licked his way down my belly until he reached my slit, slowly circling it with his tongue; causing me to buck my hips in pleasure.

                I grabbed the back of his head and his tongue darted inside me. “SONIC!” I screamed in pleasure, not caring if anyone in the complex could hear me. I wasn’t sure if I was crushing him with my thighs, but he never said anything; he seemed to be fixed on lapping my juices

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

 

                I literally attacked her cunt, sucking on her clitoris until she grew even wetter; soaking herself in her own juice. I licked her a few more times until she shrieked “AH, eat me sonic!” I tasted her for a few more seconds until she screamed letting her fluids fill my mouth, I withdrew my tongue and stared at her. “Where did you learn to talk like that?” I asked, unzipping my fly to release my hard member. She pulled me up to her so we were face to face, grabbing my part she replied “Shut up Sonic and fuck me.” I smooched her, positioning her on her knees then placed my member at her entrance, rubbing the head along her meaty slit I slowly pushed into her.

                “Amy!” I huffed, feeling her tighten up. I kissed her and continued “Just relax and let me into you.” She loosed up enough for me to move and closed her eyes, taking in all the pleasure. “I feel so full.” She responded as I buried myself inside of her. Her ass and tail would slam into me with every thrust as I picked up speed. “Sonic, you’re so big!” She exclaimed as I pumped her. “It’s only for you.” I replied, shoving back into her until I reached her womb.

                “I love that feeling!” she responded, referring to me being in her deepest areas. It started getting easier to move as she continued to slicken up, helping my movements become more fluid. She tightened up and jerked her head back moaning loudly “Sonic I’m about to cum!” I pounded harder, letting her lose control of her body as her orgasm rocked her body. “Faster Sonic… Harder!” She squealed, grabbed the pillow and bit down on it. I slapped her rear and happily sped up; knocking the wind from her lungs each time I rammed her. “I love you Amy!” I exclaimed, about to explode inside of her. She clenched up, milking me for everything I had. “Amy, I’m Cuming!”

                I released my seed, feeling it spray her insides until it leaked out; providing more lubricant. “Sonic” She said dreary eyed, barley able to hold herself up any longer. I left my member inside of her until it grew hard again, gaining a response from her. “Ready to go one more time?” she batted her eyelashes at me. I blushed and began moving once again.

                We embraced each other, holding on tight as we fucked like bunnies. She turned around with me still inside her; gazing into her eyes I connected our lips. The entire room smelled of our escapade, only adding to the moment. Our tongues wrestled as I frantically pumped her small pussy. “Amy… I could do this with you for the rest of my life!” I shouted, kneading her boobs with my palm.

“I want you to Sonic!” She replied lustfully. We made love for what seemed like ever before I felt the pressure building up in my balls. I concentrated on keeping it; I had to hear more of Amys moans, every single sound she produced made me want cum right on the spot. She was so beautiful; the way the moonlight shinned on her face, the curves of her body, or the way her tits bounced with every thrust. I took in all her beauty before she broke me away from thought.

                “I want us to cum together, like last time.” She panted, getting close to her limit. I leaned up so she could be on top of me; immediately she took over. Slamming her hips down with all her might; impaling her pussy on my cock. “Show me speed Hero!” she dug her nails into my back and continued. “Faster!” I complied and thrusted every time she bounced upwards, meeting her halfway.

                I reached full speed and could no longer contain myself. We both shouted in unison “I’m coming!” I felt her orgasm even as I had one myself, it was utter bliss. She screamed my name in pleasure as I said “Do you feel it Amy? Do you feel my sperm inside of you?” Her eyes rolled back in her head and she replied “Yes Sonic… Oh God, I feel it gushing into my womb!” I gave her a sloppy kiss as I finished pumping the last of my seed in her uterus. I pulled out, letting our combined juices spill out on the sheets.

                She rolled off of me to the other side of the bed, exhaling in exhaustion. I went to snuggle up next to her but she stopped me “Sonic… Your pill case is flashing?” I looked up and rolled my eyes ‘I’ve had enough pills lately’ I said to myself, taking the case and read the screen. The screen flashed the words ‘Past Due: Take Two Doses’ I recoiled my head in confusion, I’m not a doctor; but I’ve never heard of taking two just because I missed a dose. I popped it open and grabbed two pills, too tired to really think about it. I took the pills and turned off the light; I returned to Amy and said “Goodnight babe… No” I thought for a moment before continuing “Wife” She blushed and kissed me “Goodnight husband.” 


	6. To Protect the One You Love

Chapter 6

To Protect the One You Love

 

 

 

            I awoke the next morning with a splitting migraine; I could remember drinking all that champagne but I didn’t think I’d be that hung over. Amy was still sound asleep next to me; she was so cute when she slept. ‘Like an angel on earth.’ I said to myself, brushing a quill away from her face. I gently kissed her forehead and pulled the covers to get up; Amy stayed asleep so I went through my morning routine. I put coffee in the maker and left it to brew while I used the bathroom.

                I finished my business and washed my hands, still glancing at some of the cute photos she had of us. I poured myself some coffee and sat down in her living room, turning the TV on I wondered ‘Let’s see if anything is going on this morning’ I flipped through a few channels but landed on the News. I quickly became enraged at the scene I saw; the reporter filled me in the details. “It was around two in the morning witnesses recount, that a gang numbering five people and later identified as ‘Station Square Snakes’ broke into the jewelry store and stole a whopping fifty thousand dollars’ worth of merchandise. The Elderly couple who owned the store where thankfully they were not there at the time; they did however inform us earlier yesterday the same assailants attempted to rob them, but were quickly ran off by a quick thinking civilian.” The scene shifted to the interior of the store which had been nearly stripped bare and the video of me kicking their asses.

                The reporter continued to my dismay “Station Square Police Department have issued warrants for all five of the gang members arrest and promised to update us as the situation unfolds.” I muted the television, unable to listen to any more. ‘This world’ I said, taking a sip of coffee then put my head in my hands. “Sonic?” startled, I turned to see Amy in a bathrobe staring at me. “What’s wrong?” She continued, placing a hand on my shoulder. I breathed and replied “Some punks that I ran into yesterday came back and robbed the store I was in.” She came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders while watching the report repeat. “You’re too tense, just relax.” She replied, pressing into my neck muscles. I leaned back and let her work “Oh that feels really good babe.”

                She suddenly stopped and asked “Isn’t that the fancy jewelry shop down in the City Hall district?” I smiled at her wittiness as she continued talking “What were you doing…” She stopped again and looked at her ring; she turned red as a beat and I teased. “Well I stopped by there to get a gift for this girl I know!” She laughed and playfully slapped the back of my head before giving me kissing. “I love you.” She said, breaking the kiss before finishing. “Don’t worry about that crap; I’m sure the Police will catch them.”

                She turned off the TV and gave me another quick kiss. I stood up and stretched “There’s some coffee in the kitchen.” I said to her, pointing to my cup. I looked at the clock [8:15] and took a sip of Coffee before responding “I think I’m going to head out of here for a while… Get some more clothes or maybe go see Tails again. Is there anything you need me to get while I’m out?” She put her finger to her lips and said no. “Alright then, I’ll see you around twelve thirty to one.” I gave her one last kiss then departed. ‘I’m so happy!’ I thought to myself as I left the complex ‘Tails is going to completely flip out.’  

                First place I went was back home; I needed to get a fresh pair of clothes and check my mail. I arrived to see Mr. Ōshima standing by the door. ‘Great, what does he want now?’ I thought to myself as I walked up. He immediately saw me and yelled “Sonic, come quick… People, they break into your room last night!” He grabbed my arm and led me into the elevator. “They come late… break down your door and ransacked the place!” He said as the elevator went to my floor.

                The doors opened and Mr. Ōshima dragged me down the hall. We came around the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. The door had been completely ripped off its hinges “Not again!” I said as the situation fully soaked in. I looked inside to see the disaster; everything was totaled about ten times worse than last time. The bed, which had already taken an axe… had now been shredded to pieces. There were holes in the walls and the ceiling fan had been torn down. “Assholes” Mr. Ōshima responded, shaking his fist in rage.

                “There was five of them if I see right.” He continued. ‘five’ I thought to myself in anger ‘the same amount as at the jewelry store… I wonder?’ Mr. Ōshima walked over to me and said “Don’t you worry… The hotel will pay for this…” I shook my head and replied “Thank you Mr. Ōshima, I’ll find whoever is responsible for this!” Ōshima gave me a handshake and left.

                I cleaned up some… putting the door back on the hinges, throwing the bed shredding in the garbage and attempting to put the fan back together. At least my bathroom remained unscathed since I wanted a nice shower, “Although nice showers had come to involve Amy!” I joked to myself; turning on the faucet. Just as I stepped in my cellphone began ringing. “Who could that be?” I said, getting back out and drying myself off. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. “Amy” I responded, answering it with a hello I heard Amy on the other end immediately begin talking.

                “Sonic!” She yelled “Some people are trying to bust in!” I quickly threw some jeans on and flew out the door. “I think there is a few of them; they’re shouting for you!” I ran as fast as I ever ran before, nearly tripping over my own feet. “Don’t hang up; stay on the line with me… I’m almost there!” I exited the parking lot at such speed that I almost cashed a few car crashes. “I think they’re trying to kick the door down!” She said quietly before I heard her sob. “It’s going to be alright… I’m a minute away!” She cried louder and replied “Hurry Sonic!”

                I finally got back to her apartment and ran for her room. I turned the corner and spotted two guys I recognized; it was the same two that I ran into at the jewelry shop for sure. The third guy, who I didn’t recognize was first to see me. “It’s him!” he pointed and yelled. The two from the store both pulled a gun and took aim “Shoot that mother fucker!” I narrowed my eyes and ran at them.

                Time slowed down as my adrenaline pumped through my veins. I saw the first guy’s finger slowly pull the trigger. I thought fast and tucked in rolling towards him; the bullet fired and missed just as I hit him. I grabbed his arm in a heartbeat and bent it backwards until it snapped, forcing the gun out of his hand into mine. The third guy hauled ass as I shot the first one point blank. I turned the gun on the second guy, staring him down. ‘I’ve never used a gun until now, but I sure as hell don’t have a problem starting!’ I thought to myself as we stood in a standoff.

                Both of us knew it was going to end one way or another; it was just a matter of time. We both stood in our positions, eyes narrowed… waiting. “You shouldn’t have come here.” I said, steadying the pistol. “You could have lived a lot longer life.” He smiled and replied “And you shouldn’t have messed with us; maybe both you and your girl would have lived longer!” His words enraged me ‘This guy needs to die now’ I laughed and we both pulled the trigger.

 

(Amys P.O.V)

 

                I heard a gunshot ricochet and feared for Sonics safety. “SONIC!” I screamed; not sure what to do I remained huddled in my closet until another bullet rang through the complex. With complete disregard for my own life I ran to the door. ‘Oh my God, I hope Sonic is okay!’ I thought with my nerves shot. I heard one last gunshot and I opened the door, bracing myself for what I was about to encounter.

                I opened my eyes and almost passed out. Sonic stood there… sprayed in blood, standing over two bodies with gunshot wounds. “Sonic!” I said, trying to get his attention “Sonic are you okay, are you hurt?” I asked, hearing Police sirens in the distance. “Sonic you need to put the gun down… the police will be here in a minute!” He didn’t seem to notice anything I said, I could see it in his eyes; a long deep stare that wasn’t really focused on anything in particular.

                The Police arrived and jumped out of their cars; running over to Sonic they un-holstered their pistols and aimed while yelling “S.S.P.D. DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!” The other cop came closer and continued issuing orders “SLOWLY PUT THE WEAPON ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!” Sonic quickly responded; putting the gun on the ground, his hands on his head and kneeling on the ground. The officer, with his weapon still drawn slapped cuffs on Sonics wrists.

                Back-up for the police showed up as more units responded to the situation. The First Officer holstered his pistol then removed the gun. “Are you okay mam?” Another asked concerned. “Yes, He saved me from those men.” I replied, pointing at Sonic. One of the cops led Sonic to their car and placed him in the back. “I need you to tell me everything that happened, it is absolutely vital you give me as much detail as possible.” I nodded my head and he pulled out a pen and notepad.

                “He’s my fiancé; he left here about an hour ago to visit a friend of his.” The police officer wrote every word I said “I had poured myself some coffee and sat down to read a book. All of a sudden there was this loud bang on my door. I thought it might have been a really loud knock; however I figured out pretty quick that they were actually trying to kick my door in. I ran into my bedroom and called Sonic… my Fiancé on the phone; He sped back her as I hid in my closet.”

He stopped writing and asked “You didn’t actually see any of the events that took place?” I replied no and he continued listening. “I stayed on the phone with him until he showed up; luckily they had not been able to break the door down. The next thing I know I hear a gunshot and I got really scared. There was another gunshot and I ran to see if Sonic was okay…” I started to tear up “I was so scared he’d been shot.” The Officer reassured me and told me to continue.

                “I opened the door and saw him standing there in a daze… And that’s when you guys showed up.” Homicide showed up just as I finished. My blood dropped as I saw them get two body bags out; not that I didn’t know, but somehow it just now dawned on me how severe this was. The Officer snapped his fingers and asked “And you’re sure you recounted everything?” I looked at him and responded yes.

                “You’re not going to take my Fiancé from me are you?” I asked, beginning to sob again. He put his notepad away and replied “First we’ll get his story, then… based on what you’ve told us and what we have seen; we’ll likely take his fingerprint and release him here on the spot. However it’ll take a few hours for forensics and Homicide to process the scene and clean up.” I thanked him and walked over to the cruiser they had Sonic in. The deputy was filling out his forms as he questioned Sonic.

                A few minutes later he finished up and un-cuffed Sonic. The first thing he did was hug me. “Alright Sonic you’re free to go, I need you to stay here in Station Square in case any further question arise.” Sonic shook his hand and we stood by the building, watching the rest of the scene.

[11:52 A.M.]

                The last of Homicide and Forensics finished cleaning up and let us back into the apartment. Sonic had not said a single word the whole time; once we finally got inside he closed the door and grabbed me, pulling me to the side and kissing me he said “I won’t ever… you hear me? Ever let somebody take you away from me.” I took his hand and led him to the bathroom “You need a shower to get this blood off of you.” I replied. We got in the shower and hugged… We weren’t in the mood for sex but the contact really brought comfort to each other.

                The water washed away the blood and sins as we held each other tight. “I never thought… In all my adventuring… that I’d have to do something like that.” He said in-between sobs. “I had to stop them… I couldn’t let them get to you… I had to protect you…” I stopped him with a deep kiss and replied “Baby you did save me; you did what you had to do.” He continued to cry as I put his head to my breasts; I rubbed his back in a desperate attempt to make him feel better.

 

(Sonics P.O.V)

 

                Her touch helped tremendously, however I kept thinking back to the moment I ended their lives. I know I did what I had to do but I couldn’t shake the feeling. Eventually I calmed down and relaxed, letting Amy massage my back to relieve the new stress. We stayed in the shower for a bit longer before we got out; Amy asked if there was anything she could get me. “Maybe just an Advil or something, I keep getting these really bad headaches.” She dried off and put some relax wear on before opening the mirror medicine cabinet. “Oh” She said taking a pill case out “I put your strange Pill case in here with the rest of the meds.” I shook my head and extended my hand “Let me have one of those.” I responded.

                “Are you sure?” she asked “You probably shouldn’t take too many of these.” I scratched my head and replied “It’s just a mix of vitamins and pain relief, what harm could it do?” She shrugged and gave me a pill then closed the cabinet. I took the pill and walked out to the living room; she put her robe back on and came into the room. “I need to go back to my place and get some clothes…” I stopped for a second and thought, then continued “I want you to come with me; I cannot leave you here by yourself right now.” She silently acknowledged me and went to her closet to put some clothes on.

                I put the same jeans on and sat down on the couch waiting for Amy to get dressed. I felt absolutely exhausted, I’ll be so happy when this day is over and I can get some shut eye. A few minutes passed and Amy came out wearing her normal red dress with boots. I smiled as I was putting on my shoes ‘No matter what she wears it’ll always bring a smile to my face.’ I thought, standing up grabbing my keys. “Are you ready?” I asked, she turned off the lights and replied “Yeah, whenever you are.” We stepped out and she locked the door “I’ve never been over to your place before.”

                We held hands and slowly departed; I was far too tired to run. “It’s just a small hotel room on the third floor of Ōshima Inn.” She looked at me and asked “Oh yeah… I hear Mr. Ōshima has a reputation for being tough on his tenants?” I pursed my lips and replied “Sort of… I mean he is really strict, but he is also the best land lord I’ve ever seen.” I wrapped my arm around her and continued “He always keeps the hotel spic and span… He’s even helped me out on occasion.” She smiled and dismissed the rumors.

[Some blocks later]

                We made small talk until we eventually made it to the hotel. We entered and made a straight line to the elevator “So far so good.” I said pushing the elevator button. Amy looked at me and asked “What are you talking about?” I smirked and replied “I want to get out of here fast… but if run into Mr. Ōshima we’ll end up talking for an hour.” She giggled and responded “The best land lord huh?”

                The elevator arrived and the doors slid open; unfortunately I wished another one had come first because Mr. Ōshima was standing in this one “Sonic!” he greeted “What happened… I see you run out of here really fast?” We stepped in and pushed my floor, and then I replied “Well… it’s a long story.” He stared at me and I continued “Well, I got a call from this lady here.” He stopped me and asked “This your girlfriend?” Before I could reply Amy stuck her hand out, showing him the Pink Diamond “No, I’m his Fiancée!” He smiled wide at the sight and said “Whoa, Congratulations!”

                We both thanked him in unison and I went on to the rest of what happened “Anyway… Some guys tried to break into her apartment and I stopped them with dead force.” He shook his head in shame and spoke “People in this world.” I nodded my head and we reached my floor. “Ok… You guys have a wonderful day; I have some stuff to take care of.” We stepped out and the doors slid closed behind us. Amy started laughing and said “That wasn’t so bad.” I rolled my eyes and she kept talking “But it was funny how we ran into him the moment you said what you did!” She laughed some more as we came around the corner to my room.

                I unlocked the door and she gasped in response to the mess “What happened Sonic?” She asked as I closed the door. “Some guys broke in the other night; I think it might have been the same group from the jewelry store and earlier. Anyway, they trashed the place twice and completely ruined most of my possessions.” She hugged me and asked “Why didn’t you tell me about any of this?” I turned to her and kissed her cheek. “You don’t need to worry about any of this.” She gently slapped me and turned her back to me before replying “Sonic, I’m going to be your wife… You need to tell me about stuff like this.” I threw my hands up in defense and said “I know, I just didn’t want to frighten you!”

                She turned around and stared into my eyes “Sonic, as long as you are around… I don’t think I’ll ever be afraid again.” I watched her slowly tear up until I grabbed her “Then I will never leave your side as long as I live!” I stated giving her a long stern look. She smiled as I wiped the tear from her eyes and said “I love you so much Sonic… I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore… I’d die if something ever happened to you!” I silenced her with a kiss and replied “Don’t die…”

                I pinned her up against the wall and made out with her; gently I nibbled up and down on her neck before I sensually sucked on her lower lip. She rubbed her nose against my and spoke “I won’t die as long as you love me.” I licked her face and replied “Then we shall live forever!” She blushed as I pulled her in for another passionate kiss; our bodies melted together as we intertwined in a deep soul kiss. Our saliva mixed together as we stirred around with our tongues.

                I felt a bit lascivious but held myself back as I was aroused enough and I didn’t want to seem like a sex hound. I continued to lustfully caress her curves and kiss her deeply. After a few seconds I sadly broke away “Amy… I should probably get some clothes packed if you don’t mind?” She didn’t really say anything as I let her down; I reposition the bulge in my pants and put some clothes in a shopping bag. “I also need to stop by the laundry mat to wash these.” I said, getting her attention. She shook her head and softly replied “You can use mine.”

                I finished gathering my clothes and we left the room. The entire way back she didn’t say a word; I summoned the courage and broke the ice “You know… I was thinking the other day; if you said yes to marrying me, I wanted to look for a house together.” She still didn’t respond so I continued “Maybe something down in the residential district. Away from the big city… just you and me starting a family together.” She hesitated for a moment when I said family but she kept walking.

                I frowned as she remained quiet; we walked the rest of the way back to her place in silence until we got in her door. Immediately she grabbed me by the hand and led me to her bedroom. “I don’t want to wait anymore; I want you so bad!” She finally exclaimed, forcing me onto the bed and taking my blood stained jeans off. I replied in a deep almost purring manner “Me too.”

                She released my growing member from its confinement and cupped my balls. “Sonic.” She said seductively “I’m a little sore from yesterday, but I can still pleasure you.” I gave her one last kiss before she drew a wet line with her tongue, down to my shaft. She licked the head then put her mouth around me, attempting to go as deep as she could; she gagged a few times but never stopped. “That’s it Amy, nice and deep.” I moaned as she bobbed up and down.

                Amy diligently worked on the blowjob, getting deeper and deeper every time. She unzipped her dress and set her breasts free as I yelled “OHH Amy your mouth feels so fucking good… I-I can’t hold on… I-I’m gonna cum!!!” I exploded in her mouth and she gulped as much down as she could; the rest she let gush out onto her tits. After I had nothing left to give I replied “Dammit Amy, you always give such good head!” She blushed and said “And your cock always fills my mouth Sonic!”

                I sat up and laid her down on the bed; coming face-to-face with her flower I replied “I love you Amy.” I sucked on her clit and licked around her lips. “I love you too Sonic, my hero!!” I penetrated her with my tongue and tasted her. “You taste and smell so sweet!” I said, lapping up all her juices. She screamed when I flicked her clit “YES SONIC!” I kept going as she went into overdrive, pumping out even more fluids.

                My face was buried in her cunt as she squealed “I’m so close… I think I’m…” She stopped talking and threw her head back. She came so hard it forced me to take out my tongue as I couldn’t swallow the volume. She sprayed my face with juice and I licked all I could off my face. “Is that better?” I asked, responding to her arousal. She exhaled and replied “Yes, nothing could make this moment better.” I picked her up and positioned her beside me so that we were laying side-by-side.

                “Thank you Sonic.” She said. “Thanks for what?” I asked. She cuddled up next to me and replied “Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me, I’m so happy I’m going to be your wife.” I Smiled and kissed her forehead. She giggled and responded “Did you mean what you said about us getting a house?” I hugged her tighter and said “Of course I meant that… I want us to be a family together Amy!”

                I got up out of the bed and took the clothes I brought over into her utility room. “Hey, hand me the bed sheet… I’m pretty sure we stained it.” She blushed and got up, rolling the sheets in a ball and tossing them to me. I put the clothing and bed sheet in the washer and continued talking “Maybe sometime soon we’ll go out house hunting.” She smiled and got a new sheet out of the cabinet. I helped her put it on the bed then laid back down. “Hey Ames” I asked “I’m really tired… I think I’ll take a nap.” She snuggled up with me and pulled the sheets then replied “Alright babe, I’m going to go ahead and take a nap too… This whole day has worn me out.” We nuzzled each other for a bit then fell asleep.


	7. All Fixed Up

Chapter 7

All Fixed Up

 

 

 

            I woke up to Amy shoving me and yelling angrily “SONIC WAKE UP!” I shot up out of bed and shouted “WHAT’S WRONG!” she handed me the phone and replied “I thought you were never going to wake up! It’s the police; they want to talk to you about yesterday.” I took the phone and quickly said “Yesterday?” She crossed her arms “Yeah, yesterday… You’ve been asleep for fourteen hours!” I shook my head and rubbed my eyes before putting the phone up to my ear.

                “Hello?” The person on the other end immediately began to talk “Hi this is detective O’Brian with Station square Police Department, Is this Sonic the Hedgehog?” I replied quickly “Yes, what can I do for you detective?” The detective responded “We need you to come in as soon as possible to look through some photographs; we believe the third person you saw was the leader of the Station Square Snakes… If you identify him it could help us hunt him down quicker.”

                I sighed “Alright I’ll head down there when I get the chance.” He thanked me and hung up. I gave the phone back to Amy and told her what was going on. She nodded and playfully said “Okay, but we are going to have a talk later about your hibernation.” I came up with an Idea to call tails and knuckles and see if one of them could come and watch Amy while I’m away. To my surprise both of them were able to stop by for a while.

                I got dressed and stayed with Amy until they showed up; apparently Tails had been testing the new Vertical Take-Off and Landing system he had installed on one of his planes so they got here pretty quick. I heard the knock on the door and got up to answer. I opened the door and invited them in “Hey guys, glad you could make it.” I said motioning for them to sit down. “What exactly is going on?” Tails asked followed by a nod from knuckles.

                I sat down along with them as Amy came out of her bathroom. “Hey Tails… Hey Knuckles.” She said, sitting down next to me on the couch. They both waved and I continued “Well I guess first I’ll break the big news…” Tails interrupted and exclaimed “You mean that you and Amy have been seeing each other!?” Knuckles didn’t see that coming “What!” he said, standing up. I starred daggers at Tails; that not being what I was going to say. Amy chuckled at me for blushing and held her hand out.

                She giggled and replied “Oh Tails, Its gone so far beyond that.” She showed them the ring and laughed at their expressions; Tails jaw dropped “Holy Cow!” And knuckles came over giving me a slug in the shoulder “My man… Finally you grew some balls!” I rubbed my shoulder and told them all to relax. “The real reason I called you guys over here.” I said snapping my fingers to get their attention, and then Continued “Is because I’ve been on really bad terms with this street gang.” Knuckles and Tails looked at me in confusion.

                “What do you mean street gang?” Knuckles asked. I proceeded to fill both of them in on what had happened. “I already told Tails but about a week ago I got the Shit beat out of me by this street gang, They had one of their guys pretend to be a bystander then struck me in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Broke my Jaw, fractured some ribs and gave me a concussion.” Tails listened and Knuckles just got angry “All you got to do is tell me where they are and I’ll…” I stopped him in mid-sentence and replied “They’re Dead, but that’s another story for some other time.” Knuckles rolled his eyes and let me continue.

                “I don’t think they were part of the same gang, but I ran into another group that was trying to rob a jewelry store I got the ring at. Needless to say I foiled their little plan and saved the day.” Knuckles and Tails acknowledged me and I kept talking “So just yesterday I went over to my place to get some clothes… All of a sudden Amy calls me and tells me some people are trying to break in.”

                They both tilt their heads, concentrating on my words. “I rush over and have the misfortune of recognizing them as the same guys from the Jewelry store.” I stopped for a second, hanging my head… I hated having to recall those thoughts. The feelings I felt when I ended their lives was something I never felt before; it felt as if my very soul had been set aflame with a wave of fury never before experienced.

                I was stuck in thought when Amy squeezed my thigh. “Sonic are you feeling alright?” She asked feeling my forehead. I opened my eyes and replied “Could you get me a one of my pills babe?”  She smiled and went to her medicine cabinet. “Babe” Tails snickered, receiving a punch from knuckles to shut up. She came back with one of Eggmans pills and I quickly took it in an attempt to quell my growing migraine.

                “I’ll get you something to drink too.” She said, walking towards the kitchen. I finished up what I was saying before “Anyway, I arrived and saw three guys trying to kick down the door. As soon as they saw me two of them pulled their guns.” Tails ears perked up as he said “Oh no” I reassured him and continued “I thought fast and did a spin dash to subdue the first gunman. Using his gun I shot him then turned it on the other gunman. By then the third one already ran away.” Tails and Knuckles stared wide eyed.

                “We stood there for a moment and he threatened to take Amy and my life. I did what I had to do and shot him as well.” I wiped the sweat from my forehead and breathed. Amy came back with a Cola and took a seat next to me. “I just need you guys to stay here for a while I run down to the Police Station and answer some more questions they have.”

                Knuckles was the first to speak “You got it Sonic!” Then Tails responded “You can count on me to!” I rubbed the back of my neck and replied “Thanks guys, I knew you guys wouldn’t let me down.” I stood up and walked over to the door “I don’t expect anything to happen, however I just wanted to be safe.”

                Knuckles teased Amy about the ring as Tails walked over to me “Maybe I should be protecting this instead of the Master Emerald!” Knuckles joked as Tails went out the door with me. “Have you had any further contact with Eggman?” He asked, twitching his tails. I shrugged my shoulders and replied “Thankfully No… I’ve had enough problems lately.” I started to take off but Tails stopped me again. “Sonic, have you gone to a real hospital since I last saw you?” He asked in a worried tone.

                “No, but I feel a lot better since taking the Pills I have.” Tails frowned and replied “You really need to go see a real doctor, not just a onetime visit with a piece of clunky hardware.” I waved him off and departed from the complex; He yelled at me “Well… I’m going to take a look at those Capsules!”  I ignored him and kept walking, it was about a ten minute run to the Police Station but it felt good to stretch my legs.

 

(Amys P.O.V)   

 

                “So when did speed demon finally pop the question?” Knuckles asked, raiding my fridge in the process. Tails came back just as I answered “Two days ago! Oh, it was so romantic; He took me to Little Franche-Comté and bought me this delicious dinner. We had a little Champagne and he took me up to this balcony… I think I’ll always remember that night; when he bent down on one knee I thought my heart was going to stop!”

                “Sounds like that first gang beat some sense into him.” Knuckles said as he made himself a ham and cheese sandwich. “That’s not funny knucklehead!” I exclaimed taking out my Piko Piko Hammer. “I’m just kidding geez!” Knuckles quickly replied, not wanting to get smashed into the ground by her hammer.

                Tails sat in the chair and turned on the Television but seemed distracted. “What’s wrong Tails?” I asked. He frowned and responded “Nothing really… I’m just worried about Sonic.” I looked at him and asked “Why, did he say something to you… Is it about me?” He waved his hands and continued “No, no; nothing like that… It’s just I think he needs to see a doctor about some of his injuries; from what he tells me he should be doubled over in massive pain?”

                “I never really thought about it but his injuries did sound pretty severe, but he seems fine… there’s no sign he’s hurting anymore.” I said contemplating the situation “Maybe we should have a talk with him about it when he gets back.” Tails replied sinking back in my chair and watching the TV program.

 

(Sonics P.O.V)

 

                I reached the Station and went to the front desk; I told the Desk Sargent I was her to see a Detective O’Brian. She asked me to have a seat as she got on the phone with him. A few minutes later a man in a detective coat walked up to me; I stood up and said “Detective O’Brian I presume?” He held out his hand to greet me; I shook his hand and he replied “Correct… Now if you will just follow me back to my office we can take a look through some photos.”

                I walked upstairs and sat in a chair by his desk ‘I guess this is what he was talking about when he said his office.’ I thought to myself as he went through a filing cabinet. He pulled out a thick folder and slapped it on his desk. He sat down and opened the file, revealing hundreds of slightly different photographs and Biography’s.

                “Okay” He said to me “From the description you gave us of the third assailant; he’s approximately five foot seven to five foot nine, Caucasian, brown hair with possibly brown eyes correct?” I thought back and nodded yes. The Detective wrote on a form inside the folder and continued “Alright then, I’m going to show you a few photos and I want you to show me which one looks like the guy you described.”

                He looked through some and then placed a few in front of me on the desk. I didn’t take overly long before I came across his picture. “This one” I said, holding up the photograph. “He wrote down something and asked “Are you positive this is the person you saw that day?” I looked and the photo one more time but still was sure. “Yes, this is defiantly the guy I saw.”

                The detective took the photo from me and placed in another section of the file and filled out a few more forms. He closed the folder and clasped his hands together “It’s just as I suspected… The man in the photograph is Hector Briselo; the leader of the ‘Station Square Snakes.’ He’s been incarcerated a total twenty three times all the way from robbery to assault. I’m kind of surprised he was out doing this himself. Usually he sends his goons out to do the dirty work.”

                I grew angry at my misfortune and replied “Well that’s just great! This bastard is out there somewhere, knows who I am, where I live and where my Fiancée lives!” The detective brought out another file and more forms. “Please calm down sir.” He said sternly “Hector is already on parole; with this arrest warrant we can do everything in our power to find him and bring him to justice.”

                “Alright you are free to leave. But I want you to give us a call if you’re contacted by Hector or see anything suspicious… You took down two of his men right in front of him; if it’s my guess, he’ll stay low for a while to figure out his next move. By then we will hopefully have him in custody and off the streets.” I agreed and shook his hand “Thank you detective and forgive my rudeness, I’m just a little worked up about this whole ordeal.” He waved it off and passed me a business card “Here take this... It’s got my number on it, if there is anything I can do to help you folks out just dial me okay?” I nodded and left the precinct.

                ‘I hope they get him quick’ I thought as I walked down the side walk back to Amy’s apartment “The Police haven’t been known to deal with things very well in the past” I said to myself, recalling the Chaos incident a few years back. “But I suppose this is something they deal with on a fairly regular basis.” I kept on walking before I stopped at a convenient store to get some beer. ‘I need something to drink.’ I said, scanning through the choices.

                I settled on a twenty four ounce and paid the clerk. I drank it the entire way back to Amys before destroying it on the side of my head in a sad-awesome Impulse. I burped loudly as I arrived at the complex, throwing away the can in the dumpster as I didn’t want Amy to know I’d been drinking; I went to Amy’s room and knocked on the door.

                Knuckles opened the door and I stepped inside trying to look as sober as I could ‘mind you I don’t drink often… but when I do, it really hits me hard.’ Amy came up to me and said “Hey flop ear, how’d it go… what happened?” I stood up straight and fixed my ear. ‘Dammit’ I thought about my ear before I replied “It went well… I identified the third guy who ran off. It turns out his name is Hector something and he is actually the leader of the group.” She sniffed the air as I continued “They put out an arrest warrant so with any luck they’ll have caught him soon.” Tails and Knuckles listened but Amy gave me the eye.

                “What’s that smell?” She asked staring at me “Sonic, Are you drunk?” Tails snickered and Knuckles said “All right, now the real party begins… Hey where’s mine?” Amy took out her hammer and yelled “You are aren’t you?” I waved my hands defensively and replied “I’m not drunk I swear!” She smelled the air one more time and raised her hammer “But you have been drinking!” I rolled my eyes and responded “Yeah, I had a beer on my way home.” She lowered the hammer and asked “Just one beer… you promise me?” I laughed inside at her worries and answered “Of course I promise, you know I would never lie to you… However it was a twenty four ounce.” She raised the hammer again and chased me around a bit “SONIC!” she yelled.

                Tails laughed as Knuckles broke us up. “Yeah… yeah… you two can deal with your premarital concerns when I’m gone.” She put the hammer back in Hammerspace and Knuckles continued “I’m going to go ahead and get moving if that’s alright with you guys… I should probably get back to Angel Island.” I finished cowering and gave him a handshake “Thank you so much Knuckles for looking after her.” I replied as Amy gave him a hug. “It’s no problem at all… and hey, if you have any more trouble with that gang just give me a call; I’ll put an end to it in a heartbeat.”

                “Thanks Knuckles” I replied “But I think the Police can handle this one.” Knuckles laughed sarcastically and muttered under his breath “Yeah, like they handled Chaos.” Tails piped up and said to Knuckles “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for me? I’ll be able to fly you home a lot faster.” Knuckles kept walking and replied “That’s okay; I got to stop by the market and get some food anyway.” He turned the corner and was out of sight.

                Tails and Amy pulled me back inside and shut the door. “Easy guys what the hell?” I asked, breaking away from their grip. Tails looked at me and answered “I want to talk about earlier” I sighed, not wanting to go back to this discussion. “Oh come on Tails… I think I can have a beer if I want one!” He shook his head and continued “That’s not what I’m talking about.” I walked over to the couch and turned the television up; Amy quickly walked over and grabbed the remote, turning the set off. “Sonic! We’re being serious.” I inhaled and asked “About what?”

                Tails came and sat next to me while Amy just hovered over us. “Sonic” Tails said “I want you to go see a doctor.” I slapped my hands down and replied “Oh not this again; I’m telling you guys I’m fine.” Tails cocked his head to the side annoyed “Sonic you have to be in pain still… people who get hurt like you did don’t just get headaches every now in then. Hell, I sprained my wrist one time and thought I was going to die.”

                I hung my head low and replied “Okay, if it means that much to you all… Then I’ll go see a doctor.” I closed my eyes when Amy and Tails both hugged me; Tails got his keys out and said “Let’s go” I opened my eyes and responded “What, we have to go right now?”  Amy pulled me up and Tails replied “Why not, besides I want you guys to see the new VTOL design I gave the Tornado 2!” We left the apartment and started for the plane ‘which Tails had apparently managed to Land in a parking space.’ It had the same X shape but the propeller was gone, replaced by two jet engines on top and one in the back.

                “This is it, Ta-da!” Tails said excitedly. Amy was impressed as was I “What does the VTOL stand for?” she asked. Me and Tails both replied in unison “Vertical Take-Off Landing” Tails jumped in the plane and replied “I see you’ve been studying Sonic.” I rolled my eyes and Climbed up to the backseat, taking Amys hand and pulling her up with me. Tails looked back and said “Sorry about the space back there, I know it’s not much.” I smiled as Amy sat in my lap “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” I said as the windscreen slid closed automatically. Tails started the engine and Amy covered her ears “It’s kind of loud don’t you think?” She asked.

                I grabbed an Ear-muff headset off the clip beside me and put it on her. Tails kindly gave me his saying he didn’t use them anyway. “What do you mean you don’t use these?” I asked curiously as the Tornado lifted up off the ground like a helicopter. Tails flipped some switches and replied “I like to hear l the noise the engine makes; besides if I hear something rattling around I’d like to know the second it happens.”

                 I put the headset on and turned both of them on. “Can you hear me?” I asked Amy. “Loud and clear!” she giggled. Tails finished pushing buttons and flipping switches and said “Okay her we go.” The wings rotated and the engine roared as we flew away from the complex. It flew through the sky with ease… I could feel the speed in my stomach as we reached full power.              “Hold on tight!” Tails suddenly said “It looks like a bit of turbulence up ahead.”

                I hugged Amy tight as we encountered the instability. The plane rocked violently and Amy came up off my lap and slammed back down. “Good lord.” I huffed; coming dangerously close to being in massive pain, straitening my pants she quickly replied “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you!” I laughed and responded “You didn’t hurt me… just try not to do that again.”     The rest of the ride went smoothly; we were about five minutes away from the Clinic when Amy started moving around trying to get comfortable. She kept doing this every now and then until the stimulation was enough to give me a Semi.

                It didn’t take long before she noticed. She turned and looked at me with a blush “For me?” She asked seductively. I smiled as she gently rubbed herself on my zipper. “Amy” I said closing my eyes, taking in the pleasure. Amy stopped and teased me “Maybe at some point we should join the mile high club!” I laughed but Tails yelled “Not on my plane you won’t” We both jumped out of our skins and Amy replied “How did you know what I said?” Tails chuckled and pointed to his ear “These puppies are like radar.” He joked.

[3:47 P.M.]

                We arrived at the Clinic and the wings on the plane folded up as it went into hover mode. “You were right Tails.” I said “The VTOL does handle great.” He landed in a spot and turned off the engines. “I know right… I’m so glad I used it!” He exclaimed. I put the headset on the clip along with Amys. The windscreen unlocked and Tail jumped out. Thankfully my hard-on went away so I didn’t have to walk weird; Amy got up and let me get down first. I held out my and caught her as she jumped down.

                “I figured this Clinic would work better than the hospital since everyone is always in such a hurry there.” Tails said, watching the windscreen close back. “Good” I replied “I wasn’t in the mood to sit in a waiting room for the rest of the day.” We walked in and opened the window to the receptionist; she gave me a pile of forms to fill out since I’d never been here before. It was nothing but general information and questions as to what the problem is; I filled out paper after paper before I handed it back to the receptionist.

                “Okay Sonic take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly.” The receptionist said then closed the window. I took my seat next to Amy and Tails and sat back for the wait time. “So… What did you guys do while I was gone?” I asked, making small talk to pass the time. Tails relaxed his head in his hands and spoke “They had a marathon of ‘Pizza the Action’ on today, we watched that most of the time… I’ll tell you there was this one episode where Chef Galloping Graeme finally made some Chocolate Pudding Surprise; I was certainly happy to see it not try and kill a bunch of people!” Me and Tails shared a laugh since Amy had no clue what he was talking about.

[4:05 P.M.]

                A few patients came and left before the nurse finally called me back. We walked down the hallway into her office where she took my temperature and blood pressure. “Your temperature is normal but your blood pressure is a bit low.” She said, taking the cuff off my arm. “What do you mean?” I asked as she wrote in her chart. “Normal blood pressure should be around one-twenty over eighty… yours was a hundred over sixty five. Have you been doing any strenuous exercise recently?”

                I cracked my neck and replied “well I run just about everywhere I go… so if you count that strenuous. But I rode here and had time to rest so I don’t think that’s it…” Amy interrupted and said “He has been sleeping for a really long time, do you think that has anything to do with it?” The nurse wrote in her chart some more and replied “Excessive sleep is a sign that his blood pressure has been low.” She stood up with the chart and continued “Now follow me and I’ll put you in an exam room.”

                We followed her into exam room three and told us to wait here for the doctor. I sat on the bed and Tails and Amy took the chairs. “See Sonic!” Tails said “I told you something else might have been up.” I shrugged my shoulders and replied “Relax Tails, I’m sure it’s nothing.” I laid back and thought to myself ‘I hope it’s nothing.’

                The Doctor arrived and sat on his stool. He was a middle-aged Indian guy named Gregory Anissian; He finishing up looking through the charts and asked “Alright Mr. Sonic, What seems to be the problem?” I sat up and replied “Well about a week ago I got beat up pretty bad by this street gang.” He listened carefully to my story “I was diagnosed with two fractured ribs, a broken jaw and a Concussion by another Doctor” Tails glared at me as Anissian wrote that down in his folder and told me to continue “I was just trying to get a check-up to see if I’d healed yet.”

                “Well Mr. Sonic” The Doctor replied “We’ll have to give you an X-ray to see your ribs… I wouldn’t expect much progress; it takes a long time for stuff like that to heal all the way. And you said your jaw had been broken…” He looked through the chart and continued “Along the Oblique line?” I traced a line across my jaw showing him where the pain was “That’s the Oblique line of your jaw.” He responded. “What about the Concussion?” I asked, making sure he didn’t forget. “Have you had really bad headaches lately or other symptoms including dizziness, vomiting, nausea, lack of motor coordination, difficulty balancing, or other problems with movement or sensation?”

                I thought back to all the headaches I kept getting, but it was never to server. “I’ve had some light headaches every now and then… but none of the other things you listed.” He wrote in his chart and stood up. “Come with me to the X-ray room and we’ll have a look at your jaw and ribs.” I got up and so did Amy and Tails “You two can stay here…” The Doctor replied “It won’t be ready for a while; we’re just taking the images.” They sat back down as we went across the hall. He placed a lead apron on me and pulled a large machine up to my Jaw. “I want you to stay just like that until I come back.” The Doctor left the room and in a few seconds I heard a loud click.

                Anissian came back in and took the apron off. “Okay now I want you to lie down on the Table and I’ll position the machine right over your ribs… Just like last time, you’ll need to stay still until the procedure is complete.” I did as he said and got on the table “Have you been doing this for a while Doc?” I asked, making quick chit-chat. “Yeah, going on thirty years now; it is just something I was born to do, you know what I mean?” He replied, putting the X-ray machine in position. “I defiantly understand what you mean.” I said, thinking about all the times I saved the day.

                “Like I said, stay here and don’t move until I come back.” He left the room and I heard the same type of loud click.  He came back and told me to head back to the Exam room “I’ll be in there in a minute with the negatives.” I stood up and walked out, going towards the exam room. I went back inside and sat on the bed; Tails looked at me and said “Well?” I leaned back and replied “He’ll be here in a few moments with the X-rays.”

                A few minutes later the Doctor entered the room with the negatives. “Sonic” He asked, looking at the photos and his chart “You stated that you received theses injuries about a week ago, is that correct?” I leaned back up and replied in confusion “Yes… why?” He wrote on the chart and responded “And you were diagnosed the same day you sustained the injuries?” I sat all the way up and said nervously “yeah… where are you going with this?” He put the negatives on backlight screen and turned it on.

                I stared at the images looking for anything noticeable before Anissian continued “As you can see, it looks like you are almost completely healed.” He pointed to the right photo of my ribs and said “I can’t see any sign of fracturing; however there does seem to be evidence of slight stress.” Everyone in the room looked at the Doctor even more confused at what he was saying “How can that be?” I asked. He shook his head and replied “Well either you were misdiagnosed by this other Doctor or it happened longer ago than you specified.”

                I understood his concern, I wasn’t overly sure myself what was correct. ‘It had to be a misdiagnosis’ I thought to myself ‘There is no way I was gone for more time than I was told; I mean Amy told me it had only been a few days that I was gone.” Amy suddenly stood up and replied “I’m not so sure of that… when I first saw him ‘about four days ago’ He was in pretty rough shape.” She continued “Now that I think about it, he did look like he was in a lot of pain that evening.”

                Anissian wrote that down in his chart and said “That’s strange... And you said you haven’t been treated for anything?” Tails spoke before I got the chance “Not exactly, He’s been taking some pills prescribed by the other Doctor” Annisian continued writing and asked “What is the name of the medication?” I shook my head and replied “I can’t remember the name.”

                He looked up and stared at me “Well I won’t tell you to stop taking this medicine if it’s making you better; but I strongly recommend you get the name of it and do some research on it. As for your Jaw… the same thing goes, it looks like it has healed up.” I sighed in relief and asked “What about the concussion?” He laughed and responded “Hold on I was getting there… As for the concussion, since you don’t have any severe symptoms some Tylenol or Aspirin would probably help your headaches.”

                He wrote even more in his chart and said “Alright, I think we’re all done. Is there anything else Mr. Sonic?” I shook his hand and replied “Nope, I think you’ve addressed all the issues.” Amy and Tails followed us out of the room down to the receptionist. “It was a pleasure” The Doctor said as he called the next patient “If you start to feel worse come back right away alright.”

                He left us to pay the receptionist; I pulled out my wallet and immediately stuck it back in my pocket. “Well…” I said “I have no money left.” Tail rolled his eyes and replied “oh okay… I’ll pay for this.” I laughed and thanked him. We paid and left the building, walking back to the plane I asked “See, I told you I was okay.” Amy hugged me as Tails unlocked the windscreen “I’m glad you’re not in any pain.” She said. I helped her up and then sat down in the backseat. She sat in my lap as Tails circled the plane.

                “What’s the matter Tails?” I asked, curious as to what he was doing. He jumped up in the pilot seat and replied “Just making sure nobody left a dent.” I furrowed my brow and responded “What in the world are you talking about?” He flipped some switches and the Windscreen slid closed “Hey it’s happened before…” He said “I came out of the depot store and some one left a nice ding on the paneling.”

                He pushed some buttons and the engines came to life. Amy grabbed a headset as we ascended into the sky; I put mine on and asked “Amy, is there anything we need to get from the store before Tails takes us back home?” She put her fingers to her lips and replied “No, I just went shopping the other day so we should be fine. What time is it by the way?” Tails looked at the dashboard clock and said “It’s a quarter past five.” The Wings rotated along with the Jets as we took off towards Amys Apartment. We remained quiet most of the ride except for a few questions here and there.

                We arrived at the Complex and I shouted over the engines to Tails “You should really think about installing a radio for long distance entertainment.” He laughed and exclaimed “Just watch the scenery go by, that’ll give you plenty to do!” I rolled my eyes and replied “Yeah, except for when you’ve seen the same scenery over and over.” Tails transformed the plan and hovered over a parking space “You’re too impatient and bore quickly Sonic; you need to relax and take in the beauty of the world. My mother always told me that no matter how similar your surroundings look, there is always something you did not see or wasn’t there.” Tails lectured, pushing buttons and landing smoothly.

                I helped Amy back out of the Tornado and we returned to her Apartment. “Did you want to stay for dinner Tails?” She asked as we turned the corner. Tails rubbed his stomach as she opened the door and replied “What are you making?” She closed the door behind us and walked into the kitchen, looking in the fridge she responded “Let’s see; we have all the ingredients for shepherd's pie?” I looked at Tails and we both nodded and exclaimed in harmony “That sounds great!”

 

(Amys P.O.V.)       

 

                I gathered up all the ingredients and laid them on the counter. Sonic tried to impress me by chopping the meat at high speed “You mess up one time and you’ll be missing a finger.” I said, making him slow down a little. Tails came up to the Bar window between the Kitchen and living room to make conversation. “So… Have you guys thought about the wedding?” He asked, sitting down on a stool. He saw both of us blush and continued to pry “Are you going to have it soon?”

I started snapping ends off the green beans as Sonic finished chopping; I was going to say something but Sonic beat me to it. “It will defiantly be soon.” He said, making me smile. “Probably in the next few months… I just wanted to make sure everything is situated before we set a time.” He grabbed a glass pan out of the cabinet and put the meat in it, then started peeling the potatoes.

                Tails stood up and said “I got to use the bathroom.” I laughed and replied playfully “You don’t need my permission.” He walked away and me and Sonic were left to continue making dinner. I finished the green beans and put them in the pan with the meat. “Once you get done peeling the potatoes” I said to Sonic “I need you to mash them alright?” He acknowledged me and I gave him a small metal cooking hammer to do the job. A few moments later Tails came back and sat in the living room. Turning on the TV he responded “Wow, their still doing the Marathon of Pizza the Action.” He sat back and proceeded to watch the show, leaving us to finish the meal in peace.

                I shucked the corn and removed it from the cob, placing it in the pan with the rest of ingredients. Sonic suddenly grabbed me from behind and wrapped his hand around my stomach, pulling me into a hug before saying “I love you.” I leaned my head back on his shoulder and replied “I love you too.” He kissed me and held me tighter. He broke away but continued to hold me; gently swaying side to side he asked “Are you ready for me to put the mashed potatoes on top?” I mixed up the meat and vegetables and said “I forgot to get the carrots out of the fridge.” He released me and opened the fridge.

                He rummaged around for a minute before I responded “They should be in the produce drawer; they’re already cut and pre-packaged so all I need to do is put them in.” He found them and closed the Refrigerator. He handed them to me and I cut them open; pouring some into the pan I mixed it together once more and said “Now it should be ready for the mashed potatoes.” He smiled at me and grabbed the bowl full of potatoes. He drizzled the mashed potatoes on top as I spread them out evenly.

                   The oven was already at the right temperature so we just slid the shepherd’s pie in and set the timer. “Want to go watch some Chef Galloping Graeme?” Sonic asked me as he took off his oven mitten. I checked the Oven one last time and replied “Sure, we got about thirty minutes.” We walked into the living room and noticed Tails had dozed off… I giggled and Sonic sat down on the couch patting the seat next to him. “Are you sure you don’t want me to sit in your lap again?” I teased, remembering the turbulence.  “Very funny” He replied. I sat down cuddling against him and he put an arm around my shoulder as we watched TV.

[6:35 P.M.]

                The timer went off on the stove and I stood up to check the Pie. Sonic poked Tails a few times until he woke up. He opened his eyes and replied “Oh… sorry guys, I was up late last night making last minute adjustments to the plane.” I took the Shepherd’s pie out and of the oven and playfully said “That’s okay Tails… At least you didn’t almost sleep a full day like someone I know!” Sonic chuckled and came into the kitchen to wash his hands and set the table “Hey, I have low blood pressure.”  We all laughed and I sat the Pie down on the table.

                Me and Tails washed our hands as Sonic put the food on the plates. Tails sat down and I grabbed the milk out of the fridge to fill everyone’s glasses. Amazingly, Sonic waited for me to sit down before he devoured his food. “Dig in” I said to Tails as I stuck my fork in. Sonic chewed and exclaimed “This is delicious!” Tails perked up “Really?” he asked “I’ve I don’t think I’ve ever had it before.” I looked at him and replied “You’ve had a Pot pie before right?” He nodded and I continued “It’s kind of like those but with mashed potatoes instead of crust and beef for chicken.” I took a bite as Sonic spoke “try it, I promise you you’ll like it!” Tails chewed a bite and quickly replied “Like it? I love it!” I giggled and took another bite “Thanks Tails!”

                We all enjoyed the meal as we continued to stuff ourselves and make small talk. “Hey Sonic?” Tails asked “Have you thought about getting a house outside of the city?” Sonic looked at him confused and I lightly kicked Tails underneath the table. Tails yelped and Sonic glanced at me “I see you and Amy talked quite a bit while I was gone.” I hung my head and took a sip of milk. He put his hand on my shoulder and laughed “I’m only kidding Amy!”

                I looked up at him as he suddenly became serious “I’m not trying to hide any of this stuff you know… So you shouldn’t try either.” I blushed and Tails joked “Gag me with a spoon.” Sonic laughed and replied “Ha... ha... just wait into you start getting mushy with Cream, I’m going to rip on you so bad!” Tails took a bite and looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks. I abruptly remembered the phone call I had while Sonic was out in the Police Station “That reminds me” I said “Cream called earlier and wanted to know if, since it was Saturday I could go to the beach with her tomorrow.”

                Sonic nodded and let me talk “She said she didn’t mind if a few people tagged along since it was just her, Vanilla and Cheese.” I finished my last bite and asked “I wanted to know if you guys wouldn’t mind coming with me?” Sonic responded quickly but Tails remained silent “Sure babe… I haven’t been to the beach in a while.” I smiled and replied “Great, what about you Tails?” He stuttered a bit and said “I-I’m not too sure about that… I-I have some more work to do on the Tornado.”

                Sonic didn’t seem to take that for an answer “Bah, the VTOL system worked fine… you need to take a break; besides… don’t you want to see your girlfriend?” He teased. Tails blushed more and quietly replied “I hate you so much.” Sonic laughed and said “I know you do buddy!” I took the spoon out of the pie and said “There’s still enough of this for left overs…”

                Sonic stood up and stretched “That hit the spot.” He said, taking our plates to the sink for us. I brought the Pie in the kitchen and took out the saran wrap out; tearing a piece the size of the pan off, I placed it around the edges and put it in the fridge. I came out to wipe the table off and noticed Tails was still sitting in the chair. “What’s wrong Tails?” I asked concerned. He shook his head out of thought and replied “Nothing, I-I was just thinking about something.”

                Sonic teased from the Kitchen “Probably Cream in her bikini!” Tails grew really red from the comment and shouted back “No that’s not it… ah never mind!” Sonic gave a victory pump but stopped when I put my hand to my hip and glared at him. “Tails, I’m just joking with you.” Sonic said, apologizing for if he went too far. Tails took out an after dinner mint and placed it under his tongue. “Uh huh, well look guy’s thank you kindly for the dinner… I think I’m going to head out.”

                I put the rag down on the table and hugged him “Thanks for looking after me Tails.” I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Sonic replied “Yeah, I’m really grateful for that; I owe you one.” Tails rolled his eyes and responded “No problem.” Me and Sonic walked him out, Sonic hugged him and asked “Tails… You’ve been like my brother since the day I met you on Westside Island.” Tails looked at him confused “I want you to be my best man at the wedding when the time comes.”

                Tails was shocked but immediately replied “Of course I’ll be the best man!” The two exchanged another brotherly hug before Tails turned and walked towards the Plane. “Oh” I said “Don’t forget about the beach tomorrow.” He gave a simple nod and jumped up into the Tornado. He started up the turbines and waved us goodbye. We waved back and walked back inside.


	8. Fun In the Sun

Chapter 8

Fun in the Sun

 

 

[Sonics P.O.V]

 

                I awoke the next morning with a headache and took my medicine. Thankfully I didn’t sleep in too long, as it was just about seven. I rubbed my eyes and yawned; getting up and heading to bathroom. I proceeded to do my business as I remembered yesterday. I was glad that the Doctor said I was doing well, Happy that the Police were a step closer to apprehending that bastard Hector and ecstatic that Tails is going to be my Best man. ‘Everything’s almost perfect’ I said to myself ‘I just with these damn headaches would go away.’

                I finished and washed my hands. Today we’re supposed to be going to the beach with Cream and Vanilla… ‘I sure hope Tails shows up’ I thought, recalling how embarrassed he was last night. The alarm on the clock went off in the bedroom and I heard Amy stir. I came back in and turned it off “Amy it’s seven o’clock.” She groaned a few times and sat up rubbing her eyes. “Good morning” She said as I changed clothes in front of her. “Morning Ames, what time did Cream say to meet her?” I asked putting on some shorts and slipping out of my t-shirt.

                She watched me and replied “I need to give her a call, but I imagine we’ll leave here somewhere around ten.” She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and started the shower. “What is she getting in the shower for?” I said aloud “we’re getting in the ocean and will need a shower when we return?” I shook my head and put some flip flops on. I sighed and thought to myself ‘I look really weird in these.’

                I made some coffee and watched the morning news while Amy showered and got ready. It looked like it was going to be a nice day today, only a ten percent chance of rain. The temperature should only get up to ninety-two degrees, a perfect day to get in the water. “I probably should have got my bathing suit from my room.” I said aloud to myself.

                Amy finally came out dressed in a pure white spaghetti string two-piece. She looked sexy as hell in it; ‘but all I wanted to do was see her out of it’ I joked to myself admiring her new outfit. “How do I look?” She asked spinning around. “You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart…” I quickly replied, taking a sip of my coffee. She rubbed against me and seductively said “You don’t think it’s too revealing do you?” My eye twitched as I wanted to tear it right off her body. “No” I responded “I think it’s perfect.”

                I swooped her up into my arms and stole a few smackers. “Did you want to leave a little bit early to have some ‘Alone Time’ before the others show up?” I asked containing my arousal. “Sure!” She replied sliding a finger around my pecs before continuing “Maybe we can find a secluded area and explore each other’s body?” Smiling I kissed her again “Maybe…” I teased. She giggled and buried her head in my chest as I sat her back down on the ground.

                “Let me just get something’s together and then we’ll leave” She said gabbing a tote bag and packing it full of random things. After a few minutes she looked through the bag a counted “Alright I got Sunscreen, tanning oil, towels and a radio… Vanilla and Cream are bringing the cooler and food so I think we got everything.” She picked up the tote and we left the Apartment. Amy locked the door and I picked her up and ran towards Emerald Coast.

                “Sonic?” She asked “Have you ever thought about getting a car?” I shrugged and replied “Not really, why?” She looked up at me and responded curiously “Don’t you ever get tired of running everywhere, or carrying everything?” I shook my head no and replied “Not really, I love running... I feel so free and careless moving a high speeds; sometimes I’d even go as far as to say I’m addicted to it.” Amy didn’t seem to like it when I said that, so I quickly said “I mean at least it’s a healthy addiction… It’s not like I’m taking drugs!” She laughed as I ran along the side-walk.

                    I got about halfway there before I suddenly realized “Actually” I said to Amy “I forgot… I do have a car over at Tails workshop. It’s the old race car I won back when we used to have those racing tournaments!” She smiled and laughed “Sonic the Hedgehog! You have a race car and prefer to run instead!?” I laughed at her comment and replied “Like I said I’m addicted too it, in addition I can usually run faster than that thing!” She giggled and I continued “Next time I go up there I’ll bring it back with me… you’re right about carrying too many things, I’m sure we could use it when we go grocery shopping or something like this.”

                “Thanks babe” She replied “It will defiantly help when we have kids.” I almost tripped when she said that but managed to regain my composure. I blushed and she continued to tease me “You never know how many we might have, we could need a minivan.” She stopped when she noticed I was getting too flustered to run straight. But quickly started up again when I regained control “Or a bus.” She said before I shouted bashfully “Amy quit it!” She giggled and we finally arrived.

                It was eight thirty and the sun had just made its way into the clouds reflecting against the grains of sand on the shore. “The beach is always so lovely.” Amy said stepping onto the sand. I followed her to a spot and laid the towels down side-by-side; Amy put some sunscreen on and turned her small radio to a relaxing tropical music station. I laid back on the towel and crossed my legs “I needed this!” I said giving a long sigh. Amy laid down next to me and replied “Me too, it’s been a while since I’ve been here… I’d almost forgotten how clear and crisp the water is.”

                I closed my eyes and basked in the mid-morning sun. I cradled my head in my hands as we both soaked up some rays, suddenly Amy climbed on top of me and kissed me “I bet you forgot about what we came here early to do?” She asked, cuddling with me. “Forgot?” I immediately responded, grabbing her ass while we fervently made out. “I can never forget moments like these.” She snickered and joked “I better not get forgotten like your car!” I furrowed my brow and laughed “Amy you worry about the strangest things.”

                She kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear as I looked around the beach; I didn’t really want any peeping toms ruining our special moment. Thankfully it was still early and the only people on the beach were an elderly couple walking the opposite direction down the shore picking up shells. I rolled over on top of her and licked her face. She licked my face in return and eventually let our tongues met. In a blind fury we darted inside each other’s mouth; tasting and feeling around until we broke away, leaving behind a trail of saliva.

                We continued to cuddle, exchanging sloppy smooches from time to time. “Sonic” Amy asked “about what Tails said yesterday.” She stared in my eyes and continued “The part about us getting a house together.” I smiled at the thought and asked “Did you have a particular place in mind?” She giggled a blushed before responding “Slow down… I was thinking about how we would go about getting the money to do something like that.”

                I did forget about that. I was flat broke; not a cent to my name… However I did have another bank account set up for when I go on vacations or out of town. “I’ll probably have to get a job.” I said, making her chuckle. “I never pictured you as the working man Sonic.” She replied. I can’t say I ever imagined that either, but I have been thinking about it lately. ‘Eggman is starting to get old, I just wonder if my adventuring days are coming to an end.’ I thought to myself before saying “Me either, but I’ll do it for you.” She smiled a closed her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder.

                Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call my name and Amy rolled off me. “Who is that?” she asked pointing towards the elderly couple who were on their way back down the beach. I put my hand above my eyes and squinted “I think that might be…” My suspicions were confirmed as they came closer revealing the old couple I met at the jewelry shop. I stood up and greeted them “I saw you guys walking but I didn’t realize it was you two.” We shook hands and he replied “Yeah, me and Gail like to walk down the beach every morning we get the chance.”

                The lady ‘Gail I presume’ held her husband’s hand and said “Yep, ever since the day we got married.” The old man saw the ring on Amy’s finger and responded “So I guess you are Amy Rose?” She gave a gentle nod and he continued “Congratulations… I take it you said yes!” He laughed as he hugged his wife. “Yeah, that ring sat in my shop for years; waiting for the right person to buy it.” Amy smiled and wrapped her arm around mine.

                I thanked him and replied “I heard about those punks coming back to your store at night.” The old man sighed and said “It was just awful… They took so much stuff.” The old lady piped up and voiced her opinions “They’re nothing but savages and it’s all they’ll ever be.” Amy let go of me and exclaimed “The next day the same gang tried to break into my apartment looking for Sonic!”

                The elderly couple was in shock “Those terrible people.” The old man said, shaking his head in discontent. I silently cursed Amy for bringing that up; however I continued the conversation… leading them away from the subject. “I managed to stop them and the Police are after the rest; so hopefully we won’t have to deal with them ever again.”

                The couple sighed in relief and the lady said “Good, they took away our anniversary trip money… the bastards!” ‘If only they knew the reason why those gang members won’t be back.’ I thought to myself as the old man checked his watch. “Well… we better get going.” The old man said “I have a doctor’s appointment at ten and it’s already nine.” I shook his hand again and the couple departed.

                “They’re a nice couple.” Amy said, lying back down on the towel. I walked around a bit before I said “Hey…” Motioning for her to get back up I asked “Do you want take a walk.” She stood back up and giggled “How romantic.” I wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked down the sea-shore. Amy was right about it being romantic as we strolled along, salty breeze blowing through our quills and waves gently crashing against the shore.

 

(Amy’s P.O.V)       

   

                The cascading waves barely reach our feet as we sunk into the sand; we had the beach all to ourselves as we walked through the ankle deep water. I continued to day-dream as I thought about this week’s events, ‘I feel like I’ve been with him forever.’ I thought ‘However it’s just the beginning of things to come.’ I was broken out of thought when a sneaker wave knocked us off our feet. I came back up laughing but Sonic seemed to be really alarmed.

                “What’s wrong Sonic?” I asked as the rest of the water receded back into the ocean. He shook his head and replied “You know I don’t like water.” I tackled him to the ground and kissed him “And I never understood why the mighty Sonic was afraid of water.” I teased, making him go red in the face. “It’s not that I’m afraid!” He exclaimed “I just don’t like the feeling or thought that I can’t get out.” He hung his head low in embarrassment.

I hugged him and pulled him back up on his feet. He brushed himself off and continued walking with me “It’s something I always had trouble with…” He spoke, telling me of his childhood “Even when I was a child I didn’t like the water. I get in and just struggle making me sink faster; I try kicking my feet and using my arms, but it just doesn’t seem to do anything!” I picked up a shell and felt its texture before responding “Have you ever thought about just relaxing and floating on your back?”

He stopped and thought for a moment then replied “That’s something I haven’t ever considered, but when I struggle I completely freak out… It’ll probably be hard to remember something like that in a situation of that degree.” I hugged him and said “All you got to do is stay calm and the air in your lungs will keep you afloat!” I could see him perk up as he contemplated doing that next time.

“Do you think Tails will show up?” I asked. Sonic swung our hands as we walked “I sure hope so… sometimes I think he stays cooped up in that workshop so long he forgets how to speak!” We both laughed and I replied “Lighten up on Tails… You know he has a crush on Cream right?” He laughed and said “I had a pretty good hunch… All those times when I caught him staring or freezing up when she was around gave me a clue.” I stopped and replied “That reminds me… I guess I’ll go ahead and call Vanilla and see where she is.”

We walked back to our towel and I grabbed my cellphone. Sonic laid on the towel and put some sunglasses on. I snickered at him since he never wears them and dialed Vanillas number. “Hello” Vanilla answered. “Hi Vanilla… Me and Sonic are already here at the beach and were just wondering what time you wanted us to meet you?” I asked as Vanilla quickly joked “OH you brought Sonic along with you? Are you two on a date?” I could hear Cream in the background ask who it was. “I’ll tell you all about it when you girls get here!” Vanilla laughed and responded “We are already on our way so we should be there in about twenty minutes okay?” I replied and told her to meet us at the entrance.

I hung up and sat down on the towel with Sonic. He gave a glance in my direction and playfully jested “I’m surprised you haven’t already told them about us.” I threw some sand at him in response and replied “Not funny Sonic... You know I’ve been doing really well in boxercise, one of these days I’m going to clock you one!” He laughed and said “Amy Rose, boxercise champion takes down the Mighty Sonic with one wicked blow.” I snickered and cuddled up with him, starting another make-out session.

“You know” I seductively said placing gentle kisses all over his face “We still have about twenty minutes before Vanilla and Cream show up.” He smiled and took the hint, looking around before pushing me on my back. I embraced him as he massaged my breasts through the fabric. “I got to admit Amy; you look so sexy in that bikini!” I kissed him and giggled “That was my intent.” He continued feeling up my body and huskily replied “Naughty girl.” I loved the way he touched me, it felt so good… so right. I’ve already had sex with him a few times so I tried to play it off by not looking so hungry when I felt him grow, pushing up against me.

“Sonic… Maybe we shouldn’t get to physical out here; you never know when someone might walk up again.” His ear twitched but he kept going, breathing hard and getting into the moment “Sonic did you hear me?” I asked trying not to reach my limit. “But Amy” He stopped and leaned up. I could tell how hard he was by the large bulge he had. 

                 I licked my lips and grabbed him through his shorts responding “You’ll just have to wait until w-we get back home.” I rubbed his pole making him moan, I wanted to take his shorts off so bad. I rolled out from underneath him and he pouted. “Fine” he said before teasing “When we get home we should probably take a shower to get the salt off.” I laughed and played along “I’ll get one first then you can get in.” He gave a quick smirk and replied “That would be a waste of water don’t you think?”

                  I snickered and continued “Well… I guess you could share one with me again.” He laughed and gave me a kiss “Don’t sound so down about it!” I giggled and we both stood up. “Let’s go ahead and get to the entrance… Vanilla and Cream should be here soon.” Sonic adjusted his shorts and walked with me. “I guess I should call Tails to make sure he shows up.” Just as he said that I heard a faint engine noise in the distance. “I don’t think you’re going to need to do that, listen.” He turned his head to the sky and we noticed a small dot off in the distance. “Do you think that’s him?” I asked.

                Sonic cupped his hands around his eyes and replied “I don’t know any other aircraft that size that is as loud as that new VTOL design.” It continued to get closer and revealed itself to indeed be Tails. “I had a feeling he’d show up.” I said to Sonic. He shook his head and responded “I think he’s going to land up on the sand dune.” We got out of the way to make sure he had enough room.

                Tails got close enough to engage hover mode and softly landed on a sand dune ahead. After the engines powered down the Windscreen slid up and Tails jumped out wearing a green and blue bathing suit with sandals, giving us a wave he said “Hey guys I made it!” He walked over and gave a high-five to Sonic. “Hey Buddy I’m happy to see you!” They laughed and Tails asked “What time is Vanilla and Cream going to get here?” I started walking with Sonic and replied “We’re actually on our way to the entrance of Emerald Coast to meet them now. Do you want to walk with us?”

                Tails shook his head and caught up with us “I brought a Beach umbrella to, if anybody wants it.” I laughed and asked “Sure; but where did you store a big umbrella on your plane?” Tails chuckled and replied “Actually I have a luggage hold on the back, right behind the rear hover turbine.” We reached the entrance and sat on a bench waiting for them to show up.

                “What time did you guys get here?” Tails asked. “Somewhere around eight-thirty I think.” Just then a car horn went off scaring all three of us, I turned to see Vanilla and Cream getting out of their van. Vanilla had on an orange bikini similar to mine except it covered a bit more and Cream had on a cute purple one-piece that was backless. Cream ran up and gave me a big hug “Ms. Amy! I haven’t seen you in a while.” I swung her around as Cheese floated about making happy sounds.

                “It has been a little while.” I replied setting her back on the ground “Are you ready to have a fun day at the beach?” I asked. She giggled and ran towards the water “Don’t go too far in honey!” Vanilla said responding to Cream. Vanilla got the cooler out of the trunk and carried it over to us until Sonic took it for her “Let me get that for you.” he said as the four of us walked back to Tails VTOL to get the umbrella.

                As soon as we got to the plane Cream ran back up the beach and stopped in awe at the flying machine “Is that a Vertical Take-off?” She asked gaining Tails undivided attention. I rolled my eyes and looked for the luggage hold ‘I guess I’ll get the umbrella.’ I thought to myself as Tails and Cream talked about the Plane. “You know about Vertical Take-off and Landing airplanes?” Cream snickered and replied “I know a little bit… mainly that they ride smooth and are rarities considering how cool they are!”

                     I got the umbrella out and carried it with me to our towels, leaving Tails and Cream behind to chat about technical stuff. Sonic sat the cooler down and helped me with the umbrella “I got some Colas and a watermelon in there for later.” Sonic positioned the umbrella so it provided some shade and replied “That sounds great!” Vanilla pulled out a comfy sheet and laid it on top of our towels; she sat on top and replied “First however, I want to know about that beautiful ring on your finger Amy.” I sat down next to her as Sonic turned the radio back on; showing her the ring I exclaimed “Sonic Proposed!” She ogle-eyed it and squealed in response. “OH, congratulations dear!”

                Sonic sat next to me and said “Thank you Vanilla, it means a lot for everyone to be so supportive. Lately though I’ve been thinking about our financial situation…” Vanilla cocked her head and asked “What do you mean, are you low on money? I can lend you some if you need it?” Sonic instantly refused and smiled “No of course not” He replied “I was just thinking about getting a job; you know, something to give me a regular paycheck.” Vanilla leaned back and put a finger to her lips in contemplation.

                “What do you usually do to get money?” She asked. Sonic thought for a moment and replied “Well… I mainly do races to get extra cash, but sometimes I train people down at the local gym or play as the disc jockey down at the club.” I thought about what I did and responded “I sometimes get some money by participating in races like Sonic but mainly boxercise.” I grabbed a few colas out of the cooler and passed them out before continuing “I don’t think you need to worry about getting a job right now Sonic. You’ve had a tough week, just sit back and relax.”

                Vanilla opened her soda and took a sip. “What’s been stressing you out Sonic?” She asked waving to Cream, who was walking down to the water with Tails. He looked at her and recalled the events “I had some trouble with this gang… They tried to get me but showed up while I was away. Long story short, I stopped them.” I spoke up, interrupting him “Sonic, it was a bit more serious than that… You should talk about it; trying to lock it away deep inside you isn’t very healthy!”

                I could see he didn’t want to talk about it, but I pushed him to make him stop hiding and feeling sad about it. “They pulled their guns on him and tried to kill him.” I said, forcing him to sigh and continue the conversation. “There were three of them when I showed up…” Sonic stated as Vanilla listened intently “I could see they were trying to break down the door; thankfully they hadn’t managed to. As soon as they saw me the pulled their guns, I thought as quick as I could and fought back; disabling one of them I used his gun to shoot him and the second guy dead.” Vanilla pulled him into a motherly hug and comforted him “My poor baby… You did what you had to do to protect yourself.” She saw him frown and continued “Don’t ever blame yourself… Those people would have taken something very important from this world.”

                He returned the hug and took in the motherly advice “Thank you Vanilla!” I wanted to change the vibe and I guess Vanilla did to. “So… tell me, when’s the wedding going to be?” She asked; making me and Sonic blush at the subject change. “I’m not sure; Sonic said we should probably try sometime in the upcoming months.” I replied, looking to Sonic for more information. He laid back into the sun looking up into the sky and replied “I think that would be the perfect time to do it. By then we should have our financial issues resolved and be all prepared for anything else.”

                Tails and Cream came running back up from the shore as Cheese playfully chased behind them. “Come on Mama; let’s go out in the water!” Cream said all excited. Vanilla stood up and replied “Alright Creamy” she teased “Hold your horses I’m coming.” I pulled Sonic to his feet and dragged him unwillingly “Come on Sonic, let’s join them!” finally he stopped struggling and followed “Okay Amy I’m going… but not too deep.”

                We all got in the ocean and splashed around a bit; everyone except Sonic, who just stood there most of the time. Tails and Cream bodysurfed the waves while let them hit, splashing up against her. “Come on Sonic relax.” I said splashing him with water. I laughed when he shook off trying to dry his quills “You’re trying to stay dry in an ocean!” I giggled splashing him again; he laughed and responded by splashing me. “Ahh, you weren’t supposed to get me back!” I joked. He splashed me again and I splashed back. We laughed as we played together, I was happy to see him getting more comfortable. Tails interrupted us and asked “Are you having fun you two?” We both were completely drenched, soaked from head to toe.

 

(Tails P.O.V)

 

                ‘Those two lovebirds’ I thought to myself as Amy grabbed onto Sonics arm. Cream came up and jumped on top of me, giving me a scare. “I got you now Tails!” She joked, gently grabbing my ears. “Cream you scared me!” I yelled, jumping around in the water as she held onto me. We got knocked over by a small wave and came back up laughing. Cream watched Sonic and Amy for a moment and asked “Look at them… don’t they look so cute together?”

                I watched for a second and replied “Yeah, He finally confessed his love about three days ago. Ever since then they’ve been inseparable.” She giggled and pointed at them “They’re so lovey-dovey!” I wasn’t exactly sure what made me ask her, but I figured now was as good a time as ever. “Hey Cream? You wouldn’t happen to have… well, have a boyfriend yet would you?” I asked, failing to not sound strange. “No way” she replied “boys are gross!” I snickered quietly.

                “What I’m trying to ask” I said as she turned to face me “Or rather tell you… Is… well.” I scratched the back of my head as my cheeks got red and continued “I-I like you a lot Cream.” She smiled and hugged me “Oh, I like you to Tails!” I blushed deeper and replied “No… I mean… it’s more than that, I like-like you…” She let go and I continued “It’s just that you’re so kind and polite… I mean… I guess… You know…” She cut me off with another hug, rubbing her cheek against mine.

                I turned red when she gently gave me a peck “I like-like you to Tails!” I about fell over; that not being the answer I was expecting. “You mean it!” I exclaimed, eyes as wide as dinner plates. She giggled and said “I do!” She swam away leaving me to chase after her. “Hey wait up!” I yelled swimming after her.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V)

 

                “Did you see that?” I asked Amy. She turned her head in the direction I was pointing and replied “No, what was it?” I laughed and responded “I think Tails just got himself a girlfriend… this month has been absolutely full of love.” She furrowed her brow and giggled, then said “What do you mean?” A wave sloshed us around as I replied “Him and Cream just had a little moment.” She chuckled and teased me “How come it took you so long? Tails took that opportunity as soon as he saw it!” I rolled my eyes and splashed some water at her “Yeah, yeah.”

                We stayed out in the water for a while before Vanilla spoke up and asked “Hey… Are you guys ready for some watermelon?” All of use perked up and replied “Yes Please.” We got out of the ocean and walked back to our spot, drying off and sat down. Vanilla got the fresh watermelon out of the cooler and proceeded to cut it into slices. “Alright here you go” She said passing out pieces to everyone before taking the last one for herself.

                Tails made sure to sit next to Cream as all of us ate the juicy water melon with pleasure. ‘It sure was good on a hot day’ I thought as I took another bite, watching the two experiencing their first puppy love, Vanilla seemed to take notice as well but said nothing. Tails looked up and saw us watching him… hanging his head in embarrassment as he continued eating.

                “It sure is a nice day” Cream said, completely unaware of our staring. “Stunning” I added, grinning at Tails. I finished up my watermelon the same time as Tails and took it to a nearby trashcan. “Hey Tails?” I said as we walked, he quickly replied “Don’t say it.” I snickered and responded “I was just going to tell you well done on beating me!” He looked at me confused and I continued “It took me years to even admit to myself that I had feelings for Amy… You managed to accept that and tell her on the same day.” He stuck his tongue out a joked “I guess when it comes to the speed of love… I’m faster.” We raced the rest of the way and threw away the Watermelon skins.

                The rest of the time we were there went by quick until it was already time to head back home. I helped Tails put the Umbrella back in the Vertical Take Off and brought the Cooler to Vanillas van. Cream gave Tails a hug and gave me and Amy a wave goodbye. I thanked Vanilla for the lovely day and watched them depart.

                As soon as they were gone Amy poked Tails in the nose and laughed “Tails and Cream sitting in a Tree!” He blushed and yelled “That’s not funny Amy!” I laughed and gave him a hug “I’m glad you were able to be here today Tails.” He shook his head lightly and replied “I guess I am too.” I grinned and responded “Don’t worry Tails… some time you’ll look back on this day and be ecstatic that you had the courage to do what you did today.” Tails nodded and gave me a fist bump.

                “Look at you acting like the wise old man.” Amy said latching onto me as Tails jumped up on the Vertical Take Off. “Not at all” I replied “I simply didn’t want him to wait as long as I did for something he will never regret.” She smiled and gave me a kiss; I shouted to Tails before he started up the engines “Oh, Tails… I’m probably going to stop by at some point next week to pick up my old race car. Do you know if it still runs?” He flipped some switches and pushed a few buttons as he replied “I don’t know… I’ll give it a look when I get back okay?” I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as the engines came on-line.

                We waved him goodbye and watched him fly off into the sky. I slowly walked back to our towels with Amy, basking in the evening sunset. I picked the towels up and shook them off while Amy picked up the radio and supplies. “Are you ready to head back?” I asked, grabbing the tote and putting it around my shoulder. She took one last look at the coastline and walked with me to the entrance to the coastal area.

                I’m not sure what came over me but I decided to walk home with her instead of running. She didn’t seem to mind; we held hands and walked back to her place. Suddenly my feet turned to stone “ ** _JUMBO JALAPENO CHILI-CHEESE DOGS SPECIAL TODAY ONLY_**!!!” A vendor across the street shouted. I turned to Amy and smiled “Dinner?” She laughed at me and agreed, pulling a few dollars out of the tote.

                We safely crossed the street and come up to the man. ‘What luck’ I thought as I noticed it was the same guy as the other time. “Hey Sonic it’s you.” He said as his eye caught me. “We got a special today for jumbo Jalapeno chili-cheese dogs.” I walked over, handed him the cash and replied “I heard… I’ll take one” He took the cash and smiled asking politely “Who’s this young lady?” Amy held up her ring and said excitedly “I’m going to be his wife!” He smiled and prepared his mouth-watering Chilidog.

                I must have lost my train of thought because the next thing I know Amys poking me “Go on and take it Sonic, he’s finished.” I shook my head and picked up the container, me and Amy both grabbed our ends and took a bite. ‘Jumbo may have been an understatement…’ I thought ‘If subway made a hotdog this would be the one.’ We both enjoyed it, but I think it might have been a tad bit too spicy for Amy. “Is it good?” The vendor asked. We both nodded and continued walked towards the apartment complex.

                We shared the Jumbo dog all the way home, stopping only when our lips met at the center; leaving no more chili dog. We walked our way through the parking lot to my apartment in silence. I unlocked the door for her; placing the tote on the table I grabbed a bottle of water out of her fridge. “Here Amy, I thought that might have been kind of spicy.”

                She slapped the bottle out of my hand and kissed me passionately, forcing her tongue into my mouth as we took each other’s clothes off. Our tongues intertwined before she broke away and seductively replied “Your saliva is all I need!” As soon as I got the top of her bikini off I gently sucked on her right breast. “Yes… Sonic! I waited all day long to get back after our morning fun!” It really aroused me to know she was waiting for this. “Me too” I replied “All those years of running from you made me want you even more.”

                She moaned and walked to her bedroom, taunting me by swaying her hips with each step. “Amy?” I followed taking off my pants to release my hard member. She laid down doggy style on her bed and turned to me “Take me Sonic!” I certainly didn’t hesitate as I walked over and placed my shaft on her flower “OHH Amy, you’re driving me crazy!” I rubbed my pole along her ass, making her moan and beg.

                “Sonic! Please don’t tease me… I want to feel you inside me now!” She begged desperately, I did as she said and gently pushed in. She licked her lips until I reached deep inside her, making her squeal. “AHH, Sonic! Harder… Deeper” I wrapped my arms around her and laid her on her back. “Anything for you my love” I said pushing as far into her as I could, reaching her womb.

                “Our Bodies… Are melting together” She said in-between gasps. I pumped into her and replied “I never want to let you go babe!” I fucked her faster as our tongues met outside to compete and swap saliva. Her eyes rolled back as I pounded her, moaning about how my fur felt on her clit. “I’m gonna cum Sonic!” She yelled digging her nails in my back. “Cum” I said in a deep purring manner “Don’t hold back.” We kissed as electricity ran through her body, soaking my member in her own juices. “I’ve never cum so hard in my life!” She said fervently.

                I continued slamming her, reaching so far in my stomach was flat on her back. “AHH… SONIC… SO DEEP!” She squealed going mad from the depth. “Amy, I’m about to cum.” She moaned louder and replied “Inside… Do it inside!” I gave a few more thrusts before I spilled my seed inside her organ. “Damn Amy” I panted “Your pussy is so tight and hot!”

                I slowly slid out of her and laid down next to her. After a few seconds she rolled on top and said “I’m not done with you yet!” She nibbled on my neck as I grew hard again. “I think I’m ready for round two!” I said grinning, pumping to rub myself on her plump ass as she bounced. I place my shaft at her hole and replied “I got a naughty idea” She giggled and responded “Sonic! That’s the wrong one.” I laughed and tried to push in ‘dammit Amy, you ass is to tight… I can’t get in.’

                She wet my member with some of our mixed cum dripping out her pussy. “Try this” she said positioning me for the entrance. ‘This is going to be so tight’ I thought as I managed to slip the head in. Her eyes shot open and she flung her head back “It’s so tight… I got to go slow.” I told her, pushing further inside her. “It feels bigger than ever when it’s in my ass!” She exclaimed, tightening around my cock “Put it in as deep as it’ll go!”

                I rammed into her anus, forcing her open for me. “You’re tighter than a vise Amy… I’m going to cum any moment!” I yelled as she continued bouncing. I slipped out and continued stroking myself along her ass “Almost there…” I said “I’m gonna… gonna explode!” I gave a few more thrusts and shot several strings of cum on her back. She kissed me and replied “Oh Sonic… you covered me”

                I rolled on top and kissed her deeply “That was amazing Amy!” I said licking around her breast. She stood up and replied “I’ll do anything for you Sonic.” I smacked her sticky rear as she walked to the bathroom, getting up to follow I said “Love you babe.”


	9. Unlocking Unlimited Power

Chapter 9

Unlocking Unlimited Power

 

[Time: 8:30 A.M. July 7]

A full week passed since the beach and I figure today would be a good day to visit Tails workshop and get my old race car. “You think you’ll be alright while I’m gone?” I asked, recalling the last time. “I’ll be okay Sonic don’t worry… I do want you to come back as soon as you’re done; I hear this Japanese festival is in town down in the City Hall area.” She replied giving me a good-bye kiss. I returned the kiss and responded “You got it babe.”

I took the last pill the medical bot gave me and ran out of the complex. ‘I haven’t seen that old car in years… I wonder if Tails got it to run like I asked.’ I thought to myself, running full speed to the train station. Managing to hop on a train just as it arrived, I used my cell phone to give Tails a ring. After a few rings he answered “Hey Tails its Sonic… I’m on a train headed to your workshop; did you ever get that car working?” I asked.

“Yes… actually I think you’ll be pleased with some of the modifications I made to it while I was fixing it!” He said laughing as something clanged in the background. “Cool, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” We hung up and I sat back to watch the scenery.

[Twenty minutes later]

The train came to a stop at the Mystic Ruins Station and I walked down the wooden platform to the plateau. Tails already had the car out on the run-way when I got up the steps “Don’t tell me you made it fly?” I joked; he greeted me with a fist bump and replied “No, I didn’t have time to go that far.” He said in a half-serious manner. “Yeah, I remember this one…” I responded, wiping my hand across the hood “The Cyclone!” I admired it for a few seconds; the paint had just been re-done the same sleek red and the front seat was expanded to allow two people instead of the racing one-seat it originally had.

“It looks great Tails!” I exclaimed, giving him a thankful hug. “As you can see; I put a fresh coat of paint on along with a new double seat, I also managed put a roof on it because if you’re using this as a regular car you’ll probably catch some rain.” He opened the rear engine compartment and continued “This puppy still had a functioning 2,936 cc twin-turbocharged Tipo F120A V8 Engine in it; all I did was put some gas and oil in it and it started right up on the first try!”

I whistled at the engine and replied “Man that is beautiful… only have one problem, how am I supposed to get it back to station square? I not like I have a delivery boat.” Tails smiled and pointed to his VTOL as he said “Let me handle that… I’ll hook this steel cable around the car and fly over to Station Square!” I stared at him in disbelief and replied “Tails are you sure that’ll work, don’t you think we might drop or scratch it?” He continued to put the cable around the Cyclone and through the handles on the side.

He made sure the knot was secure and attached it to a hook on the bottom of the VTOL. “Are you sure the turbines won’t burn the cable?” I asked curiously; Tails thought for a moment and replied “No, it’ll be fine” I wasn’t sure about this but I helped him anyway and got in the Vertical Take-Off. “Are you ready to try and see if this works?” He asked, flipping buttons and turning on the turbines. “I thought you said you knew this would work!?” I said as the plane began floating upwards into the sky.

Once we reached the end of the cable the plane bucked down violently; attempting to pick up the weight of the car. Tails flipped some switches and engaged flight mode; dragging the car down the runway I yelled “I hope you know what you’re doing!” He gave me a thumbs up as we came to the end of the landing strip.

Smoothly both the Plane and the car flew of the edge towards the water. I was about to utterly freak out while Tails remained calm and switched back to hover mode, propelling us back up away from the water. “All systems full power!” He shouted, once again switching to flight mode. After a small loss of altitude we steadily flew away towards Station Square. “You did it!” I exclaimed, happy that we didn’t crash. Tails smiled and replied “It was simple really… I used the remaining velocity of the flight mode to propel us back up, and then once I stabilized the car I returned to flight mode to get there faster. I still need to watch out though; you’re right about the boosters melting the cable.”

A few minutes into the flight after making sure the car was okay, we made small talk. “What made you think of the Cyclone?” He asked as we left the Mystic Ruins. “I think it was about a week ago… maybe around the time of the beach; Amy was telling me how she thought a car would be a good thing to have, especially when we get groceries.” Tails continued watching the car and replied “Sonic, you’re the only person I know that can outrun a sports car… You’re not getting tired of running are you?” I smiled and laughed “Me, no way!”

“Have you seen Cream lately?” I asked as Station Square came into view. He lightly blushed and said “Not since yesterday.” I gave him a sly look “Really” I asked “What were you doing?” He perked up and replied “She came over and helped me work on the Tornado. I got to tell you, I never knew she worked well with machines!” He said, sort of getting excited. After a few minutes he continued “You look completely healed, are you feeling better to?” I smiled and replied “Yeah a lot; I finished taking that medicine and feel rejuvenated!” He squinted his eyes and sat back in his seat.

We made chit-chat as we arrived at Station Square Coastal area. “So did you want to drive her home?” He asked; switching to hover mode, maneuvering the car onto the side of the street. “Yeah, Amy wants to go to some Japanese festival when I get back.” Tails flipped some switches and pushed some buttons, floating gently above the car before placing it on the ground. “Oh, the one that come’s around annually to City hall district?” The windscreen slip open and I replied “That’s the one… did you want to come with us?”

He shook his head no “I got to get back to the workshop to runs some test and fix one of the palm trees mechanisms on the runway. I noticed it didn’t fully lower again, that might be a problem in future flights.” I smiled and he threw me the keys as I jumped out ‘Always working on something’ I thought to myself. When I got to the street below he shouted “All you need to do is unhook the car; don’t worry about the cable… it won’t cause any problems.” I did as he said and untied the knot holding it around the car. Once I got it done, I removed it from through the handles and gave Tails a wave.

“Alright I got it!” I yelled to him, he gave me a thumbs up and slid the windscreen shut; taking off into the distance. I opened the door to the Cyclone and sat in the driver’s seat. People gawked at it as they walked by, giving me a smirk as I started the ignition. Revving the engine I yelled “Yeah, Listen to that!” A group of frats nearby wooed me on “You like That” I asked them “that’s the power of 750 horses!” I floored it out of the streets onto Speed Highway, apparently gaining the respect of a fraternity in the process.

The old supercar sped down the highway with ease, engine roaring as the wind tore through my quills. I had forgotten why I loved this car; it’s just plain strong. Almost like with my shoes I could feel the tires burning rubber and kicking up asphalt as I zoomed down the road. Thankfully there was no Police around, because I was defiantly breaking the speed limit. ‘I’m just giving it a test run’ I said to myself, making an excuse to speed.

I came to an ATM and stopped. ‘I should probably get some cash for the festival’ I said pulling out one of my new credit cards I ordered. I slid the card through the slot and punched in my pin code. “I guess I’ll use my vacation funds” I said aloud as I withdrew a few hundred dollars. I put it in my wallet and drove away.

I pulled off down the ramp to the intersection between Amy’s complex and the park. I was glad to have it now that I’m in it “I think Amy will like it when she sees it.” I said aloud, driving into the complex parking lot to find a space. I parked and was just about to turn it off when Amy came running around the corner. “Sonic!” She yelled “I remember it now… I haven’t seen this old thing in seven years!” I smiled and opened her door. As she got in she looked at it and asked me “Was the seat always this big?”

“No” I said revving the engine “Tails replaced it so you’d have room to sit with me.” She had her purse on her so she must’ve been ready to go. “Are you ready for the festival?” I asked as she closed the door. She flashed a smile and I pulled back out of the lot; heading towards City hall district. “What festival is this exactly?” I asked, keeping my eyes on the road. “It’s a festival that is really big in Japan known as Tanabata, or simply ‘the Star Festival.’ Legend has it; two deities represented by stars in the sky called Vega and Altair are deeply in love with each other. However, they could only see each other once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month… provided it did not rain and flood the galaxy.”

“That sound Romantic.” I said, stopping at a red light. She snuggled against me and replied “We’ll have fun… They got some carnival games and food stalls set up just like in Japan!” I smiled as the light turned green and I continued driving. “What do you think about the car?” I asked as she looked at a few gauges on the dashboard. “It’s glossy and running like a charm! I’m not sure if I remember the roof though?” I laughed and adjusted the new rearview mirror “Tails put that on too, I got to say he outdid himself on this thing!”

It wasn’t long before we arrived at the Tanabata festival. “Alright, we’re here.” I said, pulling into an empty space beside someone else’s ride. She got out and replied “Yay… First thing we need to do is stop by a clothing stall and get a Kimono. Come on!” We held hands as we entered the Festival. ‘It defiantly reminds me of Japan.’ I thought as I continued inwards. There were strings of ornaments hung up above every stall, even some of the signs were in Japanese.

“There’s one!” Amy exclaimed, leading me to a small shop set up that sold garments. Inside it had a bunch of different gowns related to the festival. “Which one would look good on me Sonic?” She asked, looking around at each row. The salesman watched her and replied “A good Yukata would go lovely with the celebration young lady.” He took one of a shelf next to him and held it up. I could see her fall in love with it as soon as she laid eyes on it. It was a Red gown with a gold bow wrapped around the waist; on it were designs of roses. “Sonic!” She turned to me in delight.

I asked the man how much it costs; he looked at us for a moment and replied “Fifty dollars” Amy looked at me with sad eyes until I took the money out. “Wonderful” he said, taking the money and handing over the dress. Amy grabbed it from me and flew to a nearby dressing room. “Thank you Sonic!” She yelled, tossing her dress to me from above the door.

She came out with the garment on and asked “How does it look?” I had to say, it looked beautiful on her. Complementing every curve while giving her that oriental appearance “Amy, you look magnificent.” I choked out, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. “After you my lady” I said seductively. She blushed and walked with me around the festival grounds, admiring the decorations. Amy seemed to be enjoying it so I blindly followed anywhere she wanted.

We came across a row of carnival games and chose a few. “Hey Amy let’s try this.” I said, pulling her over to a booth with cans and prizes set up. “Hey, ready to give it a try?” The attendant asked as I approached the stand. “Sure… me and my girl will take a go.” I said, taking two dollars out “Okay you get three balls to knock down both stacks of cans.” He replied, taking the money and getting out the baseballs.

“You first babe” I said to Amy. She giggled and grabbed a baseball, “let’s see your aim!” the attendant taunted. She wound up her arm and threw the ball, striking a few cans from the first stack. “Alright!” I shouted giving her encouragement. She jumped for joy and picked up another ball, throwing it towards the cans. It hit and knocked down the rest of the first stack. “Good throw Amy!” I yelled clapping my hands.

Her last ball missed and left the attendant to clean up “Nice try” He said, stacking the cans back up. “Darn it!” Amy said playfully, laughing as we exchanged a quick hug. “Your turn my man…” The attendant responded, placing the baseballs back on the table. “Don’t worry Amy, I’ll get you something!” I exclaimed as I picked up the first ball. I closed my eyes and imagined I was the ball preforming a spin dash towards an opponent.

I opened my eyes and released the ball into the air. I was surprised when the first stack of cans where knocked over. “Good shot Sonic!” Amy yelled, encouraging me this time around. I was determined to win Amy a prize, picking up the second ball I did the same as before. Aiming, I threw the ball and struck the second set of cans; knocking all of them down. “Ding… Dead Eye, pick a prize” the attendant said, gathering the cans.

I scanned through the rewards and picked out a giant stuffed Chao doll. He removed it from the line and handed it to me; to which I immediately gave to Amy. She took it and gave me a kiss “How sweet of you.” She responded, looking at the doll. “It’s so cute!” she said, hugging the doll tightly. I smiled and replied “Not as cute as you in that Kimono.” She blushed and kissed me again “Thank you Sonic!” She said “For getting the car and taking me here.” I kissed her deeper as she continued “I’m glad I was able to be here today, because I wanted to tell you something…”

I put my finger to her lips and swopped her off her feet. I hushed here and replied “Shh… don’t say anything Amy, just let me kiss you.” She hung her head for a second as her cheeks went red, but quickly complied as I nibbled on her ear. “I love you so much Amy…” I groaned, planting small pecks over her muzzle before continuing “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Kissing her passionately, not caring if anyone watched.

Suddenly my stomach growled alerting me that I was hungry. She giggled and pushed me away gently “Looks like your stomach wants some love too!” I laughed and looked around; there was a dumpling vendor across the path from us that smelled good. “How about we have some Takoyaki dumplings?” I asked, aware of the name from my trip four years ago. She thought for a moment and said “That sounds good; I’m kind of hungry to.”

We walked over and ordered a boat of takoyaki. Enjoying every bite we fed to each other. “Sonic” She said to me “You got some sauce on your cheek.” I licked around and tried to wipe it off. She laughed at me “No the other one… wait… Here let me get it.” She leaned over and softly licked it off; making me blush. “There” She said leaning back “I got it.” We finished up and threw away the container.

“What do you want to do next?” I asked, checking my watch. We walked around a little more until we came to a game that involved catching goldfish with a sheet of degradable rice paper. “This looks like fun” She said taking a seat. The attendant came up and said “Catch ten fish before the paper disintegrates and win a prize!” I took a dollar out and gave it to the attendant; he gave Amy a small rice paper net and she started trying to catch the slippery little fish.

It looked really hard, especially when the net starting falling apart; leaving gaps for them to escape. She managed to catch about four of them before the paper completely gave away. The attendant took the bowl and gave us the four fish in a bag to take home as a minor prize.

[Time: 2:00 P.M.]

                ‘We had a lot of fun today at this festival’ I thought to myself as Amy finished her drink. “Alright Sonic, I’m going to go use the bathroom and then we can call it a day.” I gave her a kiss and tapped on against the bag at the fish “Okay babe.” I watched her walk away and turned back to the fish “I hope these things don’t die the next day” I said aloud, taking a sip of my soda. A few minutes passed and I began to wonder what was taking her so long.

                More minutes passed before my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was Amy… ‘What in the world is she calling me for, did she fall in?’ I asked myself as I answered. “What is it Amy….” Suddenly a male voice cut me off “This is Hector Briselo, If you want the girl to stay alive you better come to the back of the parking lot now.” My heart began pounding out of my chest as I thought rapidly ‘Is this a joke’ I tried rationalizing it as much as I could; Running out of the festival grounds without the doll and fish.

                I remembered now, Hector was the name of the gang leader who tried to kill me. ‘Those God damn Police failed!’ I yelled in my head. Running as fast as my legs would go I got to the outer edge of the parking lot; looking around until I spotted them. There were four, more than last time. Hector Held a gun to Amys head, laughing as soon as he saw me.

                “Well now… What a surprise.” Hector said, grinning as the other two laughed. “This is it” He continued “This is all that’s left of my gang thanks to you!” I wasn’t sure what to do, what could I do? It wasn’t my life that was in danger this time… It was Amys. I could feel the air around me grow cold as I gritted my teeth. ‘This is going to go down now… and somebody is going to die.’ I thought as I grew more furious.

 

(Knuckles P.O.V)

 

                “Another calm peaceful day on Angel Island” I said aloud, leaning up against the Master Emerald. ‘I hadn’t seen any action in quite a while… But I guess I shouldn’t rush it.’ I sat around for some time, dozing on and off when I noticed the Master Emerald shining brighter. “What the?” I turned to see the Master Emerald rotating and projecting an image within itself. As I realized the image was of Sonic my eyes grew wide. “No, t-this can’t be… I’ve never seen this happen before!” I quickly ran off to find sonic, from the looks of it he’s in the City Hall District in Station Square.

 

(Amy’s P.O.V)

 

                I was so terrified; I knew he was going to kill me. ‘No… Sonic will save me’ I desperately cried inside. “I say we rape her then kill her!” One of his goons shouted, pulling a sawn-off from inside his coat and aiming at Sonic. “SONIC!” I yelled; the man forced his hand over my mouth and replied “First I want this bastard to know, exactly how many of my men he killed.” He quickly turned the gun and shot Sonic in the kneecap; making Sonic fall down in pain.

                ‘GOOD GOD NO!’ I yelled in my head, unable to do so physically. The man laughed as waved the gun wildly “You killed seven of my men… They never got to come home to their family.” He put the gun back up to my head and continued “The pain you brought to them is the same you will feel today.” He took the bow off of my kimono, letting my robe open. “Now you are going to watch as I have some good times with your girl.” I didn’t want to get raped, I struggled hard but he hit me with the gun.

                Sonic stood back up and yelled “Your about to have you some bad times when I drop an atomic elbow on that damn skull!” The man laughed in response “Do you understand what I’m saying little man” Sonic yelled as the air whirled around him, forcing his feet off of the ground. “I’m going to crack your fucking orbital bone!” He continued screaming. His pupils disappeared and his quills changed to a darker blue.

                “What the hell is he doing?” The goon with the shotgun said cowering back some. The man holding me hostage pointed the gun up in the air towards Sonic and fired another shot. I was amazed when the bullet went all the way up to him and disintegrated. In a frantic attempt to get away I bit down on his hand; breaking away when he recoiled. I ran away, far enough to be safe while still keeping my eye on Sonic. People had begun to exit the Festival… curious about the gunshot and what was happening.

                I’d never seen Sonic like that before ‘I hope he’s okay’ I said to myself. It was like a Super Sonic filled with nothing but rage. In the blink of the eye he appeared next to the goon with the shotgun, snapping his arm and twisting… laughing in this deep demonic tone “I warned you to never show your face again! Now I’m going to obliterate you and your men… ripping their organs out and watching them bleed to death!”

                In one sharp motion he tore the guys arm off as the shotgun slid out of reach; blood immediately gushed out as he screamed in agony. Sonic continued laughing as he smashed his head into the guys face, forcing him to lose conscious before stomping him to death and turning to the others. “Sonic, what’s happened to you.” I said under my breath, crying uncontrollably.

                Another man ran at him, stupidly trying to stab him with his knife. Sonic quickly dodged the attack; moving so fast it looked like there was three of him. Before the goon realized he missed, Sonic grabbed his arm from behind and slit his throat with his own knife. Pushing the body to the ground he flew up into the sky “To Easy!” He boomed, wiping the blood on his fur madly.

                He laughed and did a flying kick towards the last goon; guarding the leader who held me hostage. His impact threw the guy across the parking lot, landing face down near me with a loud crunch. The leader dropped his gun as Sonic slowly turned his head towards him. “No” The leader shouted “Please, don’t kill me; I don’t want to die!”

                Sonic glided to him and picked him up by the neck. “You’re nothing but a piece of shit!” He tightened his grip until the leader could hardly breathe; his face turning blue as Sonic slammed him into the ground and tossed him about like a ragdoll.

                I couldn’t believe my eyes when I noticed Eggman show up with a few E-1000 models. ‘Oh no, not now; this day can’t get any worse’ I thought before yelling “Look out behind you Sonic!” Robotnik used his egg-mobile to shoot the leader in the forehead, ending his pain. Eggman quickly responded “Sonic, my robots alerted me as soon as they saw the commotion!” Sonic seemed to teleport to Eggman “What are you doing here?” He asked, anxious and blood thirsty.

                “Like I said, my robots informed me that you were in danger so I came to help.” Sonic stared at the bodies on the ground for a moment and Eggman continued “I’m glad to see you’re alright… maybe a little wound up.” The goon that was on the ground near me began to move. He scared me since I thought he was dead. I never saw Sonic move but he was already at my side; I could feel the dark energy surrounding him as Eggman proceeded to shoot the last goon.

                “Come with me Sonic and we can rid the city of every last monster… every gang… every killer and rapist will suffer, just as their victims did” Eggman said, getting out of his Egg mobile and extending a hand to Sonic. I wasn’t sure if Sonic was delirious but he slowly began to extend his hand before the Sounds of an engine came into earshot.

                I noticed Tails VTOL come into sight along with several G.U.N choppers. I waved to get their attention but it looked like they were already headed in this direction. Eggman and Sonic took notice and immediately prepared for any fight to come. The choppers landed first and a full squad of G.U.N. soldiers jumped out, surrounding Eggman and Sonic. Shadow was the last one to get out; acting as squad commander he shouted orders “Do not engage the enemy. He will tear you to pieces at this stage.”

                I tried to run over to Shadow but was stopped when Knuckles tackled me to the ground “Stay down” He said, keeping his knee on my back. I screamed and tried to get free “Don’t let them hurt Sonic!” Knuckles didn’t budge as he continued to pin me down “It’s not Sonic that I’m worried about any more.” He stared at Sonics form and replied “At this point he could take down the entire military.”

                Shadow approached Sonic steadily and stated “I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sonic silently stood still, hovering slightly above the ground as Shadow continued “I got an urgent call from knuckles saying you were having some problems?” Sonic floated off the ground laughing “Look who it is… the Fake one.” Shadow was taken aback some; not expecting Sonic to use his line or be so aggressive.

                “Fake” Shadow said, getting angry. “Sonic you need to calm down.” In an instant Sonic flashed over to Shadow, picking him up by the neck; just as he did with one of the gang members. Shadow grabbed his hand and tried to pry it loose from his throat. “I’ll take pleasure in seeing your death.” Sonic replied. “What’s wrong with you Sonic?” I yelled, trying to make him stop.

                Knuckles put his hand over my mouth and responded “I’ve never seen anything so powerful… It’s like a mix between Hyper and Dark Sonic.” A tear fell from my eye, trickling down onto Knuckles hand. I continued watching the battle; hoping it was coming to an end. Tails came up beside Knuckles and said “Maybe we should get her out of here?”

                Suddenly the squad opened fire, attempting to kill Sonic to release their commander. I feared the worst but was once again relieved when all the bullets fell to the ground, melting from the dark aura around Sonic. “Your pea shooters are useless against me!” He yelled, slamming Shadow into the dirt as He flew up higher into the sky. The backdraft from Sonics take-off sent the entire G.U.N. squad to the ground.

Eggman slowly retreated to his Egg mobile, not sure if he should flee yet or not. Shadow regained his composure and quickly pursed Sonic around the parking lot, desperately trying to keep up with Sonics high velocity. “Sonic!” Shadow shouted “You’ve done what you had to, now calm down!” Sonic merely chuckled and teleported behind him, kicking him in the back and kneeing him in the head before Shadow had the chance to defend himself.

The rest of the G.U.N soldiers got back on their feet and continued detaining Eggman; waiting for new orders while Shadow dealt with Sonic. The Police also made a miraculous decision to show up, pushing the growing crowd back from the combat zone. It was a scene straight out of an action movie ‘Only this isn’t a movie!’ I thought to myself, looking back to Sonic and Shadow.

“I have to stop you Sonic.” Shadow said, running faster towards Sonic. Shadow tried to catch up but to no avail. Sonic laughed demonically; without warning he materialized beside Shadow, discharging a black bolt of electricity from his fingertips. It struck Shadow and his body fell to the ground convulsing; Sonic flew to him and smashed his foot into the ground, narrowly missing Shadow as he rolled out of the way. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Sonic bellowed, furious that he missed. Shadow quickly got up and ran; something was wrong though… it looks like his air shoes where malfunctioning.

Sonic slowly followed laughing wildly at his failing shoes. “The Ultimate Life form, what a joke!” Sonic circled around him and taunted “What are you exactly without those shoes?” He asked pissing Shadow off “Why, you’re nothing more than one off Eggman shitty androids.” Shadow threw a punch, missing by a long shot as Sonic disappeared into thin air.

I couldn’t see him but I could faintly hear his voice, mocking Shadow “No matter how fast you run or where you hide know this…” Shadow scanned everywhere, searching for a direction Sonic might come at. Sonic continued to berate him “I will always be ahead of you… amused by your pathetic attempts to fight!” Suddenly he appeared above Shadow, knocking him to the ground and violently punching him in the face. “I’m going to rid the world of every parasite!” Sonic picked him up and flung him across the parking lot; landing roughly on top of a car.

Sonic floated, watching in content as Shadow managed to get back on his feet; wiping the blood dripping from his mouth. “That’s it!” Shadow yelled “No more holding back!” Sonic laughed as Shadow took a Chaos Emerald out “I thought that was your best!” Sonic insulted. Shadow smiled and spoke “Chaos Contro…” Both mine and Shadows eyes flew wide open when Sonic materialized in front of him and crushed the Emerald in his bare hand.

“I thought you might pull that old move on me again.” Sonic criticized, blowing the shattered pieces of Emerald in Shadows face. Shadow stood in shock, unable to move he said “Impossible” Sonic laughed and picked him up at the throat one again. “Are you ready to die?” He asked Shadow, squeezing more blood from his mouth.

Eggman shouted to Sonic “Do it, and together there will be nobody to stop us!” Tails suddenly spoke up, talking to Knuckles “Wait a second, Eggman and Sonic teamed up?” He thought for a second before it dawned on him. “Sonic!” Tails yelled. Sonic looked at him and shouted back deeply “Stay out of this Tail!” Tails continued walking towards Sonic. “Wait Sonic… Eggman is tricking you!” Eggman snarled and replied “Shut your mouth fox-boy!”

“Think about it” Tails responded “Everything that’s happened to you… don’t you think some of it was odd timing?” Sonic looked at him in confusion and let him keep talking “How did the gang and Eggman know where you were?” Tail asked, getting a look from Sonic. Sonic loosed his grip on Shadow enough that he could breathe as he turned to Eggman “Eggman said his surveillance robot saw me in trouble and told him.” Sonic replied, answering half of Tails question.

“Come on Sonic think about; with the few drones he can manage to sneak into the city, what to do you think the odds of a random robot being in that vicinity today at this exact time are unless it was watching you?” I could see Sonic trying to contemplate, but it looked like he was starting to feel pain. “Why” Tails continued “Did this happen the exact day you took the last pill?” Sonic shook his head and Eggman shouted viciously “Shut up before we get rid of you too!”

“Everything bad that’s happened to you is because of Eggmans trickery Sonic.” He let Shadow fall to the ground as he thought of all the bad moments recently. His eyes twitched as I noticed him breathe considerably harder “Wait” He said, putting his hand to his head and shaking. “IT WAS YOU!” He screamed teleporting through the line of soldiers “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM WHERE I WAS!” The aura around him grew about three times bigger, frightening most of the soldiers back.

“Sonic” Eggman pleaded “Don’t listen to them, they’re lying…” Sonic cut him short with a bolt of lightening. Eggman seized on the ground as Sonic hit him with another bolt, laughing and shouting “you were the one who told them where I lived and where Amy lived!” The G.U.N. Soldiers opened fire on the E-1000 models, tearing them to shreds as Sonic continued his onslaught of lightning bolts against Eggman. He stopped and grabbed a Sub-Machine-gun from one of the soldiers and held it to Eggmans head.

The Soldiers once again aimed at Sonic as he said “It’s over for good Robotnik!” I managed to get free from Knuckles and ran to Sonic “SONIC!” I yelled, getting his attention. “AMY… GET OUT OF HERE!!!” He shouted, scared for my safety. “Sonic you have to stop!” I yelled back “You’re not doing the right thing!” Knuckles and Tails caught up and grabbed me.

“I’m protecting you Amy.” He said as I began to cry. “If you do this Sonic… They’ll take you away from me!” I replied, referring to the government. He pushed the barrel up against Eggman and responded “If I don’t do this he’ll continue trying to take _you_ away from _me_.” A waterfall of tears fell from my eyes as I choked “Sonic” I yelled loudly “I need you stay with me to take care of the baby!” Sonics eyes widened as his arm dropped to his side. “WHAT” Everyone including Eggman exclaimed in shock. I chuckled slightly at his reaction as I cried and replied “I’m pregnant Sonic.” 


	10. Revelation

Chapter 10

Revelation

 

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                The last thing I remember was my aura dissipating as I fell to the ground. Now I’m waking up in a hospital room with Doctor Anissian and some orderly’s hovering over me. “He’s waking up.” The Doctor said, revealing Amy and Tails. “Sonic” Amy said, placing her hand on my cheek. The Doctor flashed his penlight in my eyes and asked “Can you hear me Sonic?” I moaned and cleared my throat, giving a reply “Loud and clear Doc” He wrote in his chart and pointed to Tails.

                “Your friend here filled me in with what kind of medicine you had been taking.” Tails suddenly interrupted “Sonic, those pills had microscopic shards of ground up Artificial Chaos Emeralds in it.” The Doctor resumed control of the conversation and continued “While it may have been healing and turning you into superman… it was slowly poisoning you.” Amy hugged me and asked “Is he going to be okay!” The Doctor changed out my IV pack and replied “I’ve never seen someone take such an immense dose before, but from the looks of it he seems to be doing well. So I’d say he’ll be fine after a full day of detox.” Both Tails and Amy jumped up on my bed and gave me a big hug. “However” The Doctor said as he flipped through my chart “That Knee of yours is going to need a few weeks of healing… and no shortcuts with Emeralds this time.”

                I flipped the sheets off my legs and saw the bandage on the left knee, remembering the gunshot. I turned to Tails and said “Eggman?” Tails answered quickly “He got away… But G.U.N. was right after him.” I blinked and continued “Shadow?” Amy spoke up “He’s alright… He told the Police you were exempt from any crimes and left with G.U.N.” I recalled more events and kept asking “His Emerald I shattered?” Amy responded again, seemingly hesitant this time “Knuckles took it with him to restore it.”

                The Orderlies left the room and I laid back in exhaustion. “Sonic” Amy said nervously. I looked at her for a second before the last event dawned on me. “Amy, is it true? Are you…” She put her hand on her stomach and replied “Yes Sonic.” I blushed as she carried on “I’m pregnant with your child.” Tails blushed hard, trying not to think of how she got pregnant in the first place.

                I leaned up as far as I could before the IV line stopped me “Amy” I said, making her look up at me “I love you.” We shared a quick kiss before the Doctor pushed me back in the bed. “Alright Sonic… I need you relax. If you stress too much it might strain your heart, in this fragile state you can’t risk that.” I laid back in the bed and Doctor wrote down my vitals “Okay Sonic, after a full night of detox you should be discharged somewhere around noon tomorrow; until then I want you to get some rest alright?” I gave a nod and replied “Thank you Doc.”

                He left Amy and Tails with me as I closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep but my mind was drawn to Amy, I yearn for more information about the pregnancy. “When did you find out?” I asked her, she smiled and replied “about two days ago; when I missed my period. I went out and got a test and it confirmed my suspicions.” Tails piped up “You guys are really irresponsible, you know that?” He continued to inform us how none if this would’ve happened if we used protection.

                “Tails relax” I said trying to calm him down. “Sonic, you got Amy pregnant… how can I relax! I mean do you realize what you’re going to have to do?” I laughed at him getting all worked up but replied in a serious tone “Of course I realize what I’m going to do… I’m going to be my child’s father; I never said I didn’t want to have kids. I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

                I could tell Amy was surprised by my answer but also happy at the same time “You’ll be the best Dad Sonic.” She said, giving me a kiss. Tails playfully shoved me “Whatever, just don’t come running to me when you have to change diapers.” We all laughed and I turned the T.V. on. “Thank you Tails” I said to him “Thank you for showing up. But how did you know we were in trouble?” Tails sat in one of the chairs and replied “Knuckles called and said the Master Emerald had an image of you in it transformed into that Dark Hyper Sonic form. I met up with him and we came straight to the festival where you said you were going.”

                “How did you find out what was inside the pills?” I said, coughing into my hand. Tails tapped his fingers together and slowly replied “Do you remember that time a week ago when I announced I was going to the bathroom?” I gave him a stare that made him not want to continue. “You took a pill out without me knowing didn’t you?” I asked pretending to be angry with him; He hung his head and I laughed “Good thing you did, but why did you not tell me what was in it sooner?”

                Tails kicked his legs back and forth and replied “Remember that test I said I had to run earlier?” I shook my head yes and responded “You didn’t know until today.” Tails stood back up and walked to my bedside “I noticed it was nothing but ordinary vitamins with some trace unknown minerals… I wasn’t sure what it could be and by the time I was ready to perform the next tests Knuckles had already shown up.” I’m glad my friends were able to help.

                “As soon as I saw that form you had taken and that Chaos Emerald you crushed it reminded me of the mineral I found.” I chuckled as I thought about how clever this little fox is. “So you just put two and two together.” Tail nodded and gave me a hug “I’m so glad you’re okay Sonic… Knuckles was really nervous when he first showed up.” I hugged him back and pulled him up on the bed with me. “You two are my family… I hope you know that.” I said about to burst into tears. “I hope I didn’t scare you guys.”

                Amy got in the bed with me and responded by snuggling against me “Sonic… I could never be scared of you. You saved me, even as I was certain I was going to die.” It must’ve been a sight, three of us piled in a single bed. Thankfully a few Mobians can easily fit in a human sized bed. “I’m really tired guys, I feel like all my energy’s been zapped out of me.”

                Tails closed his eyes and replied “That’s okay Sonic, it’s eight o’clock now… Get some sleep and I’ll wake you up in the morning.” I turned off the T.V. and tried to get some rest; I felt safe knowing the closest people in my life are right next to me. I dozed off, but it was difficult to sleep in the hospital setting… All the beeps and commotion didn’t make it any easier. A nurse came in about half way through the night and changed my I.V. bag, smiling at us all being asleep in the bed. After that I must’ve went into a deep sleep.

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

[Time: 6:00 A.M.]

                I was so happy that Sonic was okay; even more that he was fine with the pregnancy. I stretched my legs, careful not to touch Sonics hurt knee. He and Tails were both sound asleep as I got up to use the bathroom. My stomach growled reminding me that I only had some dumpling from the festival. Flushing and washing my hands I came back out to see Tails rubbing his eyes. “Good morning” He yawned. I smiled and replied “Good morning, do you want to get some breakfast?”

                His stomach rumbled at the word “That sounds great; we can go to the pancake house across the street!” Sonic stayed asleep, taking slow deep breaths; I gave him a kiss before leaving the room with Tails. We went down to the first floor and out across the street, opening the door for me Tails said “Amy… about the baby.” I turned to him as we stood in line and replied “Tails it’s not something we should worry about right yet. I mean we still have another nine months before I have it.”

                We ordered three grand slams and continued our conversation “But Amy” Tails said “You and Sonic don’t seem to realize that you’ll have to end your adventuring and stay home. Having a child is a lot of work.” He took out his wallet and I replied “Tails… I understand all of that and I think Sonic does too. He talked about getting a job so he could have a regular paycheck for us.”

                “Not only that” I continued as he gave the girl the cash “But I wanted to have his baby!” Tails reddened as the clerk gave me the bag of food. We walked in silence back to the hospital “You know Tails, when I do have the baby you’ll be like his uncle.” Tails laughed and replied “Uncle Tails… that’s something I’d have to get used to!”

                When we got back to Sonics room he was still sound asleep; The Doctor was there and smiled as we walked through the door. “Ah I see you brought breakfast.” He tapped Sonic a few times and spoke loudly “Alright Mr. Sonic… Looks like you got some breakfast. We’re going to do one more round of the Detox and then we’ll discharge you.” Sonic thanked the Doctor and positioned the bed so he could lean up. “Hey guys” He yawned “When did you all get food?” I pulled his out and placed it in his lap and tapped his nose before replying “about thirty minutes ago while you were snoozing away!”

                We ate our breakfasts and watched some T.V. making chit-chat about the show and other things in life. “Oh hey Station Squares Wildest Police Videos, turn to that!” Tails exclaimed excitedly. I gave him a weird look and Sonic switched the channel ‘I didn’t think Tails would like something like that.’ I thought as we watched the Police chase. Sonic seemed to be more interested than Tails “Look at that” he said, taking a bite of bacon. “I tell you those police can’t stop him? Come on, I could’ve taken him out miles ago!”

                Tails laughed and replied “uhuh sure… That’s why you’re a cop.” Sonic threw his hands up in defense and said “whoa… hey now, I could be a Police Officer; I’ve taken down worse things than what they deal with!” Tails laughed again and sonic shook his fist playfully at him “It’s not a joke Tails, I’m totally serious!” I smiled at him as I ate my pancakes “Have you thought about it?” I asked.

                He bit into a sausage and spoke with his mouthful, much to my disgust “Not really, but I did work for them shortly about five years ago.” He swallowed and continued “It was more of a favor than a job though… since I wasn’t actually a deputy.” We finished up eating and Tails got ready to go home “Well I’m glad to see you’re alright Sonic, but I guess I should head home… I might have left a few things running in my haste.” He gave Sonic a hug then me “If there’s anything you need give me a call.” Sonic snickered and replied “Yeah, I might need you to change some diapers in the future.” We all shared a laugh and waved bye to Tails.  

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

[Time: 8:30 A.M.]

                We continued to watch T.V. in silence once Tails left, occasionally muttering something about the show. After a few more minutes I noticed I was staring at Amy, to make it even stranger she was looking at me too. “Amy” I said slowly “Do you really think I’ll make a good Dad?” remembering last night’s conversation. She smiled and giggled “I do” She got up in the bed with me again and kissed me; She grew a little red and seductively asked “Do you know how hot it makes me to know that you put a baby in me?”

                         I blushed at her advance and replied “Maybe you could show me?” She smirked and I kissed her deeply; lips smacking as she rubbed my bulge through the sheets. “I’m so happy that you reacted this way!” She said in between gasps. I nibbled on her neck and replied “What do you mean?” pulling her on top of me and grabbing her breasts “Did you think I was going to run away from you?” She rubbed her crotch against mine and bit her finger “I don’t know Sonic, I’m just so overjoyed you love me so much!” A few tears fell from her eyes as she moaned.

                “Honey I was a fool to run from you when we we’re younger… My love for you is as strong as it can ever be. I promise you that I’ll never… ever run from you for as long as I live.” I wiped the tear from her face as our lips smashed against one another’s. She was so frisky; I figured it was just her nerves from yesterday “Thank you Sonic for saving me yesterday.” She said snuggling her head in my chest as she vigorously stroked my shaft.

                “Amy” I panted as she continued fondling and kissing her way down my chest. “Everything I ever wanted came true thanks to you…” She pulled the sheet to the bottom of the bed, revealing the prize she was after. “I’m going to be your wife and soon we’ll have a child together!” She continued stroking as she licked the head “AHH AMY!” I clasped my hand over my mouth and moaned.

She giggled and took that as a sign to continue, slowly engulfing my cock in her mouth. “Amy that feels so good!” I exclaimed, thrusting my meat all the way inside her mouth. She stayed for a few moments before coming back out gasping; she kept stroking and looked up at me and asked “How was that?” I put my hand on her head as she went back to sucking “Amy ugh… I don’t k-know where you learned to do that…” She stopped with a pop and giggled.

“I had a lot of fantasies before we got together.” She said, making me blushed as I replied “You don’t need those fantasies anymore… not when you have me.” My words made her more determined to pleasure me as her tongue swirled around my member stopping only to lick my boys. I could feel the pressure building up but I didn’t want to stop “Keep going” I told her, wanting more of her mouth.

  She gagged a few times but overall she was like a champion. “Amy I’m getting so close!” I said, trying to keep my voice down. She never missed a beat, continuing to blow me until I couldn’t hold back any longer. “AMY!” I softly yelled with gritted teeth. She went all the way down one more time as I exploded inside her mouth. Gulping ever last drop she let go of member and smiled “That was a lot.”

A sudden knock at the door made us fly out of thought, back to the real world. Amy quickly got out of the bed and I pulled the sheet back up over me; turning on my side so I didn’t look like I had a boner. The Doctor entered and sniffed the air, giving us a raised eyebrow. “Okay Sonic, I’m going to do some last minute tests on your vitals to make sure you’re sound good. Then we’ll take the IV out and let you go home.”

I shook my head, glad and ready to finally be leaving this place. He listened to my heart and lungs then took my temperature and blood pressure. “Your blood pressure is back up to normal from last night. I wonder if those Emeralds had anything to do with that.” He said to me as he took the IV out of my wrist.

I remembered when I visited the clinic how I had low blood pressure then to. “Probably” I replied, finally standing on my feet, feeling the pain in my knee. “Now if you excuse me.” I said “I really have to use the bathroom.” The doctor nodded and gave Amy some new prescriptions of mine; as I took a leak I could hear them talking. The Doctor chuckled and said “Your husband is a strong man. I’ve never seen somebody who’d been shot in the knee just get up the next day without screaming.”

Amy laughed and replied “That’s my Sonic!” The Doctor was right about me being strong, but that did not mean it didn’t hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. I finished up and washed my hands; I dried them and walked out just in time to catch the Doctor before he left. “Thanks for everything Doc.” He shook my hand and replied “Not a problem Sonic… I gave you’re wife some prescriptions for you to get filled, they’re for your leg and should help dull the pain.”

The Doctor left and both of us lightly laughed “Do you think he figured out what we were doing?” I asked, slightly turning red. Amy smiled and snickered “I don’t know Husband.” I wrapped my arm around her waist and chuckled “That’s okay, let’s go home Wife.” I would’ve swooped her up into my arms but I wasn’t sure my knee could support the weight. I settled on holding her hand as we left the hospital.

Amy pointed to the left as we exited the building “I parked the car over there.” I was certainly glad now that I got that thing, I wouldn’t have liked walking back to Amys place from here. “Amy” I asked as we walked to the car “I’m sure it’s probably alright with you however I figured I’d ask.” Amy offered to drive because of my Knee and I continued our conversation “Would it be alright if I permanently moved in with you? I mean your place is bigger than mine and I just thought it would help me save some money. Oh, and my place is still a wreck.”

She gave a huge smile and replied “Of course, you don’t have to ask Sonic; I figured you had already done that anyway!” We got in the car and she started the engine “I need you to take me by Mr. Ōshima to let him know, he’ll probably want a last payment as well” She pulled out of the parking lot headed to the Hotel. I thought about more stuff to talk about, for some reason all I wanted right now was to hear Amys voice.

“Have you been to the Doctor since you found out you were pregnant?” I could see she was happy to continue talking and I was glad I wasn’t being a jabber-jaw “No, but I called and he referred me to an Obstetrician. I have an appointment with her this Friday at ten in the morning.” I shifted my leg trying to get comfortable “Do you want to stop by the Pharmacy and get your pain meds first?” She asked worried about how I felt. “Yeah babe… I’m really starting to feel it now for some reason.”

  After a few minutes of riding we arrived at the Pharmacy, using the drive through she handed the pharmacist the prescriptions and we waited. “I’m lucky the bullet didn’t shatter any bones.” I said to Amy while massaging around the wound. “I don’t like knowing you are in pain Sonic; I hope this medicine works.” I agreed and continued rubbing my leg “It’s Morphine so I can’t imagine anything but ‘ground up Artificial Chaos Emeralds apparently’ to work any better at pain relief.” The Man came back and told us it would be another thirty minutes. “Great” I said in an impatient manner.

“Well… We could go by the Hotel then swing back by on our way home?” Amy contemplated; I shook my head and replied “Yeah I guess.” We drove off to the Hotel as I sat back, trying not to think about the pain. ‘Damn… I certainly didn’t feel this shitty when I had those Pills Eggman gave me’ I thought before getting really furious at everything he’d caused.

Amy must’ve noticed my distress; she tried to keep her eyes on the road but kept looking back at me “Are you okay Sonic?” She asked growing more worried. I relaxed my foot and replied “Just a little tired still… I’ll be alright Ames.” She smiled, never getting used to that nickname. I didn’t want her to know the amount of pain I was beginning to experience. I wasn’t really sharp yet but it was not very far from, I sucked it up because I had some more walking to do.

After another few minute we finally arrived at Ōshima’s Hotel; pulling into the parking lot I saw that he was sitting on a bench outside, meaning I won’t have to walk all that much. Once I got out the pressure really hurt like hell. I shouted between gritted teeth falling back into the seat “Damn I wish the hospital had given me some medicine before I left; I defiantly know it’s wearing off now!” Amy immediately rushed to my side, helping me back onto my feet “Honey are you sure you want to try this… I mean he’s right over there, I could just go get him and bring him to you?”

I waved off her question; standing back up I replied “No way, I have to be strong!” I couldn’t show weakness, from here on out I can never be sure if Eggman is watching me. “Babe” Amy said, letting me lean on her for support “It’s not like you’re being weak… You got shot in the kneecap for heaven sakes; I think the least you deserve is some time to sit down.” I hung my head and exhaled; sitting back down she me a kiss and ran to get Mr. Ōshima ‘Who looked like he’d been watching everything anyway.’

I watched her run up to him as he acted like he didn’t see us; standing up and walking back with Amy, I waved to him getting his attention. “Hey Mr. Ōshima how are you?” He walked up and leaned against the car “Long Morning” He said “What’s happened to you?” I shrugged and turned down the radio before replying “I’m still staying with Amy… That’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about.” He listened carefully and Amy got back in the driver’s side. “I wanted to give you a heads up that I’m going to move out.”

He seemed to be shocked; I guess after you live somewhere for ten years the landowner gets used to you. “You’ve been one of the good ones.” He said shaking my hand before saying “I still need last payment.” I laughed, knowing in advance that he was going to say that. I opened my wallet and grabbed a few hundreds ‘what was left from earlier’ I gave him the cash and he returned the favor with a noogie “You give me call sometimes!” I chuckled and pushed him back “You know it Mr. Ōshima; I’m sorry about the condition I’m leaving it in… I’ll be back for any possessions that are still intact later; my leg is killing me right now.”

Mr. Ōshima saw the bandage and asked “uh oh… what happened?” I sighed and responded “It’s a long story that I don’t want go into right now, but long story short I took a bullet to the knee.” He gave a somber look and replied “Ouch… Go home with your Wife and get some rest alright.” He gave me a hug ‘which was awkward’ and went back to his bench.

“Okay Amy” I said “Let’s go back and get those pills.” She giggled and pulled out of the parking space traveling towards the Pharmacy “You sound like a pill head lately.” I laughed at that and replied “I don’t really like it that much neither… but the pain is starting to get pretty bad.” Her smile faded and she pulled me closer “I’m sorry Sonikku” I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes “You haven’t called me that in a while Ames!”

“I’m not the little fan girl that would follow you around everywhere you go anymore, I changed a lot since then… I-I’m your Wife Sonic.” I wish she wasn’t driving so I could kiss her. She was right though, everything she says doesn’t make me want to run away like she had cooties anymore. Now everything she says makes me want her more. “I want to have the wedding soon babe.” I said softly, making her swerve about the road slightly.

“Sonic! Are you sure?” she exclaimed, growing red as a beat. “Yes, I want to make the R.S.V.P.’s as soon as we get home.” We drove the rest of the way in peace, just enjoying the company of each other. I was defiantly ready for that medicine by the time we reached the Pharmacy. We pulled up to the window and the Pharmacist came up “We’re back” Amy said. The Pharmacist went back to the shelves and pulled bottle out; he came back and put the medicine in the drop box “Here you go, take three a day until you run out or the pain is gone.”

Amy took the bottle and drove away. I was glad to pop the bottle open and take a pill, I hated this pain but managed to tough it out. I leaned back in the seat and somehow dozed off for the remaining ride home. Amy woke me up when we got back to the Apartment “sweetie we’re home” she said poking me in the shoulder. I yawned and got out of the car; the pain in my knee had diminished enough where I could at least walk.

It was only a little after noon but I was already a little tired, Amy helped me walk to her Apartment and was glad to be able to sit on the couch with me again. “Have you figured out who you’re going to pick to be your Maid of Honour?” I asked, propping my feet up on the edge of the couch while resting my lead in her lap. She brushed a quill out of my face and replied “Probably Cream, but you know I’ll have to invite Rouge or she’ll get all pissy about it.”

I gently laughed “What about Big, I haven’t heard from him in a long time?” I asked thinking of other people to invite. She ran her hand through my quills and said “Yeah, I guess I should give him a call… Oh, what about Blaze; I should probably give an invite to her as well!” I let her continue talking as I thought about who would be there for me ‘I should invite Shadow’ I thought, wanting to give my apologies for nearly killing him. “Who did you want to invite?” She asked, breaking me out of thought.

“I was just thinking about that.” I replied “I know Tails is going to be my best man; but I haven’t fully decided who else I’d invite other than Knucklehead…” I stopped and closed my eyes “I was going to invite Shadow to; I wanted to tell him I was sorry for being so uncontrollable. However I’m not sure if he’ll even want to see me after all that.” Amy giggled and interrupted “Sonic you should have seen him after you lost consciousness!”

“He got right back on his feet and helped you into an ambulance… I remember him laughing about how ‘you were to first person to ever whop his ass before’ I don’t think he’ll be angry at you Sonic, in fact he seemed to respect you even more.” I was surprised to hear about that since I never imagined him the type to do something so of that caliber. “Really” I asked “I’m shocked, I never thought the ultimate life form would admit defeat.”

She lightly slapped my arm “I think this competitive rivalry between you two is silly. You guys should get over whatever it is that’s festering and just be good friends.” I chuckled and replied “You know what they say, opposites attract… so it’s safe to assume likes repel.” She shook her head in confusion and responded “But we’re attracted to each other; are you saying we’re not alike?” I quickly leaned up and replied in defense “No, that’s not what I meant!”

She laughed and playfully tugged me back over to her “I’m just kidding Sonic… geez relax!” I laid back with her until I felt she was shivering. “Amy” I looked up to see a few tears flowing down her cheeks “Amy, what’s wrong; why are you sad?” She wiped away the tears and smiled “I’m not sad Sonic; those are tears of joy… I-I-I’m just so happy!” Her bottom lip quivered as more tears rolled down, falling onto her breasts and soaking into her dress.

“I’m happy to Ames, that why we’re having this wedding as soon as we can; I just… I need you now, I can’t stay away from you anymore… I want you to be with me forever!” We both flew into an embrace as we fervently got in another single-minded hormone driven battle. “Everything is just going so fast.” She said between smooches “I still can’t believe any of this is real!” I stopped and frowned “Do you feel regret?” I painfully asked. She cried a bit more and hugged me “Never!” I smiled and continued our passionate make-out session “Neither do I Amy… and I don’t want you to think I will ever have any either!” 


	11. Party or After-Party

Chapter 11

Party or After-Party

 

[A week and a half later]

[Time: 11:00 A.M.]

 

                My leg certainly feels better now, earlier me and Amy took a morning walk; I hardly felt any pain so I was glad about that. Knuckles and Tails are throwing me a bachelor party; although from the sounds of it, it’s more of a guy’s night out. Amy had already left for her Bridal shower so I locked the place up and left ‘yes I now have a copy of her key!’ She took the car so it was up to me to get to Tails place on my own accord. I walked to the Train station and caught a ride down to the Mystic Ruins. The whole ride I wondered what those two had in plan for me, hoping it wasn’t something I didn’t want to do.

                The rest of the Train ride went by smoothly and I arrived at the Mystic Ruins station. Stepping out onto the wooden scaffold the Train doors closed and it sped off into the distance, back to Station Square. I stretched and walked down the scaffolding onto the trail leading to the Workshops plateau. I didn’t take long before the shop came into view and I noticed Tails and Knuckles chatting outside.

                “Hey guys” I yelled getting their attention. They waved to me and walked over, Knuckles giving me a lovely slug in the shoulder and Tails a brotherly hug “So… What’s the plan for tonight?” I asked rubbing my shoulder blade. Knuckles laughed and replied “First I figured we’d hang out here for a while partaking in the devils nectar bringing up old memories!” I chuckled at the thought “Is that all… ah hell, I’m not complaining come on let fill our glasses!” We all laughed and walked into Tails workshop.

                Knuckles took bag out of the corner with two full bottles of pure pot still whiskey and exclaimed “Let’s get shit faced!” Tails pulled out three shot glasses and Knuckles proceeded to pop the cork. I turned on some music and sat down rubbing my hands together “Let’s do it!” All three of us tossed back a shot and shook our heads wildly from the intense burn.

 

[Two hours or nine rounds later]

                     I downed another shot as we rambled on about how there was a Metal and Mecha Sonic. “I just don’t get it Tails” Knuckles spouted “I mean, is he like their leader or something?” Tails just kind of blinked at the question a few times before he replied “No… no, that doesn’t make any sense. I thought Eggman built both of them?” Knuckles laughed and slapped his knee “No not built, I’m talking about being their leader.” Tails nodded and replied “Yeah, Eggmans their leader.” Knuckles just looked around for a minute before saying “I forgot what we we’re talking about.”

                I laughed and flipped my ear back before joining the conversation “For some reason… every time I drink my ear falls over.” They both laughed at me and Tails replied “I-I’ll tape it up for you.” I chuckled and teased him, asking “Tape my ear up, how do you do that? Don’t you normally tape something down?” Knuckles barely managed to stand up as he declared “Alright, Let’s get moving!” He took a quick swig of whiskey as I looked at Tails

                “Go?” I asked “Where are we going?” Knuckles put one foot in front of the other as he tried to keep balance. “We’re going back to Station Square where there’s this great bar!” I attempted to stand up as well and responded “A bar… I think we have enough left to drink.” Tails leaned against the wall and grabbed his VTOL keys. ‘I tell you right now… If we weren’t so drunk I defiantly would’ve said this was a bad Idea; I mean come on… Booze and alcohol do not mix very well with flying at all.’

                Tails and Knuckles got in the plane as I walked up and said “I hope you don’t think I’m sitting in one of your laps.” Tails laughed and turned on the engines “No, I have a solution for that.” He slowly lifted up into the sky and a metallic arm came out of the bottom, heading towards my “TAILS!” I yelled as it grabbed me and picked me up. They both laughed their asses off and Knuckles shouted to me “Hold on tight!”

                I know they both found it hilarious, but dangling a few hundred feet above the ground is not what I call fun. “I hate you so much Tails” I yelled as we came across turbulence. Knuckle teased and shouted back “Ah shut up you wimp!” I couldn’t have been any happier when The City came into sight.  “What bar is it we’re going to” I yelled over the engines.

                Both of them replied in unison “You’ll see” I rode the rest of the way without saying anything until Tails roughly switched to hover mode “Take it easy up there Tails!” he yelled sorry and attempted to land “Wait Tails… you got to release me first else you’ll land on top of me!” He quickly released me and apologized again. After a near crash, he safely landed and they got out. As soon as I turned and saw the sign my jaw dropped “Knuckles… This is a damn titty bar!”

                “I-I don’t think Tails can get in, He’s too young.” Knuckle laughed and gave me another signature slug in the shoulder “Humans have always had trouble telling how old Mobians are… I’ll give the bouncer my age and you’re age and Tails can just slip in behind us.” I probably wouldn’t have agreed to this but like I said, I’m really wasted. We walked to the door and Knuckles handed his I.D. to the bouncer “These guys are with me.” He said, pointing to us and walking through the door.

                The Bouncer eyed us and responded to Tails “You don’t look eighteen but you’re probably close enough.” We both walked through and joined Knuckles “I can’t believe that worked” Tails replied, looking around the room at the topless women. We found a table and sat down; Knuckles yelled to the barkeep “Hey, let’s get three pints of Lager over here!”

                The whole place smelled like booze and cheap cigars but we drank more alcohol and watched the strippers perform without a care “You know if Amy ever found out I was here she’d hit me with that fucking giant mallet of hers.” Tails chuckled and took a sip before replying “Yeah… I never liked her Piko hammer very much. The thing is like twice her size… How does she swing it like a plastic baseball bat?” Knuckles nodded as he continued watching the girls “She knocked me back with it once before… The girl is strong as hell.”

                We sat around a while before Knuckles continued “But I got to say Sonic, you two were absolutely made for each other. Any other person who’s ever fallen for you was not even close to being like Amy… She wanted only you, nothing or nobody more. I don’t think she would have ever been with anybody if you turned her down.” I thought about it for a moment and realized he was right.

                Amy waited for me… Through thick and thin she was always there waiting for me. After all the times I rejected her she still came after me. I took a sip of lager and leaned back “what about you Tails?” I asked “Have you seen Cream recently?” He blushed and looked away “I-I see her just about every other day now.” Me and Knuckles both chuckled at his response and teased “It won’t be long and you’ll be marrying her!”

                He chugged his lager and grew redder “That’s not funny… It’ll be a long time before I get there.” We sat back for a while, watching the girls before Knuckles spoke up nervously “So, what exactly is going on with the baby… Wait… no, I’m sure you don’t want to talk about that right now…” I downed about half of my pint and replied “No it’s okay I don’t mind…” Tails ears perked up and Knuckles leaned forward “I know she has a Doctor’s appointment tomorrow, other than that… not much at all.”

                Knuckles took a drink and asked “Have you thought of any names yet?” I shrugged and replied “Not really… It’s kind of early for that.” We made some more small talk as I enjoyed my last night out as a free man. I wasn’t really looking at the women as much as the other two but was having a fun time regardless.

                Once all of us finished our pint Knuckles stood up and jerked Tails out of boob land or whatever the hell daze he was in; He got up towards the door and we followed as he said “Let’s go…” He burped into his hand and continued “Let’s go to that pub across the street and get some food, I’m starved!” We left the strip club and stumbled across the street, barely managing to keep from getting hit by multiple cars.

                “I hear this place sells the best burgers around town.” Knuckles said as he sat on a barstool. I wasn’t sure if I could hold much more booze “Ah geez, Knuckles I-I don’t know if I can drink anymore alcohol right now.” He laughed it off and replied “Non-sense, one more couldn’t possibly hurt!” We pulled our drunken asses up on the stool as Knuckles ordered our food.

                “Let’s get three beers and three burgers.” Knuckles said to the waitress as she got our beers out of the fridge next to her. We stroke up another conversation as we waited for our food to arrive “Have you thought about a job yet?” Tails asked all squinty eyed. “I haven’t told Amy yet… but I thought I’d sign up at the Police Academy!” Tails hand fell on the table with a bang as he exclaimed “What, no way!” I opened my beer and replied “Sure, why not… I helped them out before, besides they could really use somebody like me.”

                Knuckles looked at me with a serious face and said “He’s got a point… hell he’d probably be the best Officer on the entire force.” I appreciated the comment but it would still be hard on me. I never had a problem fighting Eggman and his Robots before, but gangs of regular humans seemed to be a different story for some reason. Our food arrived and we gorged ourselves in a drunken hunger fit.

                   “I wanted to thank you guys for the bachelor part today.” I said, biting into my burger. Tails replied as he chewed “It’s not over yet… we still have to eat the rest of these juicy hamburgers.” We laughed and continued eating. “I got to tell you… This burger is on par with chilidogs right now!” I exclaimed, sloppily downing half of the burger. “Yeah” Knuckles replied “Being piss drunk tends to make food taste really good.”

                We finished up the rest of our burgers and paid the check. “Alright you guys” I said to them as they got back in Tails VTOL “I’m going to walk home, see if some fresh air will help me not look so shit faced when I get back to the apartment… Hey remember that next weekend is when the wedding is!” They both gave a half ass wave as Tails somehow managed to keep the plain stabilized enough to get up in the air.

 

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

                Once they successfully flew away I took off towards the apartment. “Oh god” I thought as I clutched my stomach “Oh shit… Just one more beer he says!” I walked all the way back to the complex with the urge to vomit, not exactly the best ending to a good day. When I got the door open I immediately ran to the bathroom, not wanting to lose my food I relaxed on the floor.

                “Ah shit!” I cursed as I felt my body heave; I leaned over and did exactly what I wanted to avoid. ‘I hate throwing up’ I thought to myself as I blew chunks into to toilet bowl ‘I always sound like a dying animal’  After a few more heaves I flushed the toilet and laid back against the wall “Ah god that’s so much better.” I said aloud, wiping the sides of my mouth.

                “I’d hope so” Amy said, scaring the hell out of me “Let me guess… too much to drink?” She asked patting me on the back “A little” I said, standing up and gargling with mouthwash. I spit out the mouthwash and asked Amy “How was your bridal Shower?” She went to the kitchen to get me a drink and replied “I had a good time… everyone was so excited when I told them about the pregnancy!” I stumbled out of the bathroom and landed on the living room couch.

                She gave me a bottle of water and asked while she held her nose “How much did you guys drink… I can smell alcohol on you from here?” I laughed and took a drink of water “I drank way to much today babe… Knuckles was like a booze hound.” She giggled and sat in the chair next to the couch “Did Tails drink anything?” I closed my eyes and replied “Yeah, just about as much as me.” She raised her voice a bit which my headache didn’t appreciate very much at all “Sonic, Tails is too young to drink alcohol!”

                I waved at her to settle down and responded “Hey it wasn’t my idea” I figured I probably shouldn’t tell her about the topless bar. “Besides, I was enjoying myself way too much to worry about our ages.” She rolled her eyes and huffed. I rubbed my eyes and leaned up “Don’t forget you have that appointment tomorrow.” I said, reminding her. She turned the T.V. on and replied “I won’t… Will you come with me?”

                I smiled and scooted closer to her “Of course I’ll go with you.” I said as I took another sip of my water. “If it’s about you and the baby, then I’ll never miss one appointment.” She smiled and switched over to the couch with me before saying “Sonic, you really need to take a shower.” I laughed and smelled my armpits “I don’t think it’s just body Oder hon.” Amy said, holding her nose again “It’s like the smell of booze soaked down deep into your fur.”

                I got up and took off my shoes “I guess a shower couldn’t hurt” I motioned towards her to follow “I think I could use some company.” I said, walking back into the bathroom and turning on the shower. “What did you all do at your bridal shower?” I asked as she stripped her clothes off “Well… I got some gifts from the girls and we talked about or future together…” We both stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash the day off ourselves “What kind of presents did you get?” I asked, hugging her from behind while she scrubbed her arms.

                “I’m not telling you all I got…” She said seductively, turning to meet me face-to-face “Cream and Vanilla gave me a few books on cooking and other womanly things… Cheese gave me a large piece of chocolate which I enjoyed… Blaze got me a nice new dress… Big gave me some nice earrings made from pearls he found in some clams caught…  And Rouge got me something that I’ll show you later!” Likely because I was still drunk, I didn’t really understand what she meant by that. She raised an eyebrow at my blank stare and continued “When I told them I was pregnant I thought Rouges and Creams heads were going to explode in excitement!”

                In a drunken stupor I began getting a little frisky, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss “The guys really made me horny for you babe” I said as I licked her neck. She moaned and asked “What do you mean?” I smiled and went back to my attack “Knuckles kept saying how we were made for each other and that it was about time we did something...” I continued to smooch with her while the warm water dosed our bodies.

                “I have to say I agree” She replied, running a finger down my chest. I grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer “Ames I-I want you so bad right now” I said as she gazed into my eyes “Sonikku… I want you too” She pushed me away playfully “But not here… You have to wait!” I stumbled back and hung my head low. She smiled and soaped up “Don’t feel so bad… just wait until bed time!” I chuckled at my impatience and finished up with the shower.

                I helped her was her quills before I did my own; after rinsing off I got out of the shower as she turned it off. “That was refreshing.” I said, stretching my legs; careful not to go too far with my injured knee. She got out behind me and I threw her a towel. After freshening and sobering up I went into the Kitchen and grabbed an Apple “Have you ate yet?” I asked Amy as I chomped down on the Apple. She came out of the bathroom in a house robe and replied “Yeah, we had some grilled chicken… Did you guys eat anything while you were out?” I shook my head yes and responded “Yes, but half of it went down the toilet…”

                She made a face of disgust and replied “Did you want me to make you something?” I took another bite of apple and pulled her into my lap; much to my delight I discovered she still didn’t have any panties on. I hugged her close and replied “Thanks babe, but I’ll be okay…” We gently kissed as time passed, getting even closer to bed time. I broke away from her lips and said anxiously “I sure would like to see what it is that Rouge got you.” She smiled and cupped her hand on my cheek.

                “Oh alright… I guess we could go to bed a bit earlier tonight!” She got up and I gave a playful spank on her rear “Sonic!” She yelped as she went into the bedroom and closed the door. ‘I have no clue what it was she was doing in there… However, if it came from Rouge it might be something sexy!” I hung around the door for a few minutes until she came out.

                She was wearing the tiniest purple baby doll negligee I’ve ever seen, barley latched onto her body by two thin spaghetti straps. She blushed as soon as I laid eyes on her and spun around, giving me a full view of her erotic form. “How do I look?” She asked nervously, pushing her boobs out a bit more for me. I tried to say something but I just couldn’t muster the energy “I-I… you look beautiful” was all I could say; I never imagined her wearing something like this before.

                She giggled at my reaction and pulled me into the bedroom with her. ‘I’ll defiantly have to remember to thank Rouge for this’ I thought as I stared at her swaying pink ass the entire walk to the bed. “You are so hot in that Amy!” I exclaimed as we got into the bed. She climbed on top of me and straddled my crotch “I thought you might like it.” She replied, rubbing herself until my member grew hard beneath her “Sonic…” She moaned as I nibbled on her ear.

                I flipped her on her back and turned the bottom of the dress up, revealing the prize I was lusting after. I stroked my pole and placed it at her entrance “Is it okay to put it all the way in?” I asked, rubbing my meat on her slit. She grabbed the pillow and replied “Yeah, it’s okay… just do it slowly. I want to feel every inch of you sliding inside me.” I pushed into her until the head slid inside “Sonic!” She shrieked. I pushed further in; my dick sloshing around in her pussy.

                “You’re amazing Amy, taking it all the way in.” She shivered and relaxed “Ah! Sonic you’re so deep.” I stayed connected with her for a few moments before asking “Are you okay… can I start moving?” I asked, laying my body against hers. She shook her ass against my groin and replied “Yeah, I’m okay… move as you please.” I withdrew and plunged back into her “Amy… I think the guys were right; it’s like your cunt was custom-made for my cock! So wet and tight!”

                “Sonic, it feels so good!” She yelled as I pumped faster, reaching all the way inside of her with every thrust “Can you feel my cock plunging deep inside you? I can feel my cock poking at your womb, the place our baby will grow in; does it make you happy Amy?” I said as I desperately pounded in to her pussy. She moaned louder and louder, and then replied “I’m more than happy Sonic!”

We continued our love making as I furiously slammed her ass against my groin. “A-Amy I’m already…” She shouted my name as my thrusts became more erratic “I’m Cuming!!!” I exclaimed loudly, pumping her tiny pussy full of my cum. She bit down on the pillow as I endlessly came inside her “Ugh… there’s so much!” I saw her eyes nearly roll back in her head from the amount pouring into her. Once I pulled out immediately asked “Ames… are you alright?”

                Once she gained the energy she turned to me and replied while stroking my member more “I’m fine…” A small tear rolled down her cheek as her hand gently stroked my still hard member “You’re still so full of energy.” She responded, licking the head. “Amy!” I rested my hand on her back as she bobbed up and down on my dick.

“Towards the end of last month” She said, letting go of my shaft “I was getting so lonely.” She quickly went back to sucking before I asked “What did you just say?” She seemed to ignore me as she vigorously downed my entire cock in one go. I let her continue sucking on me for a few seconds before I pushed her head away, leaving a trail of saliva leading to her mouth.

“Wait Amy, say what you said again.” She shed a few tears and looked up at me with a smile “I was lonely Sonic…Really lonely… So incredibly lonely.” I pulled her up to my face and kissed her as deep as I possibly could “I’m here now… And I will never leave you.” She kissed me again and held me in a tight embrace. “Then keep making me warm Sonic!” I pulled her legs above her head and laid them on my shoulders and I penetrated her once more.

    She whimpered with every pump “I’m sorry” I said, kissing her fervidly “I’m sorry it took so long for me to react to your feelings Amy.” She moaned wildly while I fucked her “It’s alright, just don’t you dare ever stop loving me Sonic!” She smashed her lips into mine and my tongue automatically darted inside, exploring every part of her sweet mouth. I banged her with everything I had until she started shaking “Ah, Sonic… You’re rubbing my insides at such a deep angle!” She kept moaning more and more.

“Oh yes!” I exclaimed, massaging her tits as I sucked on each one at a time “Look at those pert titties bounce every time I pound my cock into you Amy!” She suddenly screamed loudly “SONIC!” her nails dug into my back reaching down to my skin, almost ripping my flesh open. “SONIC, I FEEL… I FEEL…” She gasped with each word before I replied “You look like you are about to cum really hard.”

I slammed into a few more times before she shrieked even louder “I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMING… SONIC I’M CUMMING!!!” I silenced her with another kiss as her entire body shook with intense pleasure. Once it stopped she fell back onto the pillow; my member slipped out as I turned her back onto her stomach. I place my shaft at her entrance once more and said “I’m going to continue Amy.”

I slid back into her and kept up my barrage of thrusts “I can’t do any more than this to please your body” I slammed really hard into her and continued “However, I will never let you feel alone for as long as I live babe.” I sped up until I was going faster than ever before “Wha…What is this!?” She said in a shaken tone. I forcefully rammed into her with all my might.

“Sonic!” She yelled “It’s too much… you’re going to fast!” I relentlessly fucked her, making her moan more “Sonic stop… It’s all way too much!” I could hear her plead but I toned it out, nearly go Super Sonic. I relaxed my hips and used my hands to slam her ass back on my shaft. “AHH, I’m going to die Sonic… It feels too good!” I forced into her harder and faster until I felt the pressure begin to rise once more. I managed to hold back for a while as I continued making love with her.

“It’s going so fucking fast Sonic… I-I’m about to cum again!” She exclaimed as her hips rose to the rhythm of my thrust “Me to Ames, I’m about to explode inside you!” I gave a few more pumps before I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. We both slammed into each other as hard as we could as our juices released themselves. Yelling each other’s name we both fell back onto the bed, utterly exhausted from the extreme passion. Once my arousal went down, I slowly slipped out of her and we managed to catch our breath.

After a few minutes of rest I rolled off her and responded “I’m sorry if I was too rough with you Amy…” She turned towards me and cuddled up against my chest, showing no signs of pain “It’s okay Sonic… It felt so good; despite what I said I never really wanted it to end!”

I pulled the blankets over us and looked at the clock “Ten forty-five babe…” I knew she had a doctor’s appointment in the morning so I figured we’d go ahead and fall asleep; I’d wait until I woke back up before I wash the sheets again.


	12. First Appointment

Chapter 12

First Appointment

 

 

[The next morning]

[Time: 8:00 A.M.]

                When I awoke to the alarm clock the first thing I noticed was the splitting headache from the hangover. Amy was up long before me, already in the bathroom getting ready. I stumbled out of bed and groaned before slowly walking to the bathroom “Morning Ames” I sniffled, lifting the toilet seat to take a leak. “You look hung-over?” She said as she brushed her quills. “I feel hung-over” I replied.

                “I already put the sheets in the washer.” She said as I finished up urinating. “I didn’t even realize it.” I replied, flushing the toilet and washing my hands. She giggled and twisted her lipstick out “I’m not surprised; I literally yanked them out from underneath you… I don’t think you even budged.” I turned off the facet and dried my hands “Sorry about that… I never really drink that hard.” She chuckled lightly and moved me out of the way so she could use the mirror.

                “It’s alright… just go get ready, the appointment starts in an hour and a half.” I slinked out of the bathroom and dug through my clothing. I picked out a loose pair of jeans and a black shirt with a Sega logo on it. I quickly slipped into then and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water; the headache I had was pounding and I needed something to dull it. I took an Advil and sat down on the living room couch to wait for Amy to finish getting ready.

                ‘I will never understand it’ I said to myself as I watched the news ‘Why the hell does it take a woman so long to get ready!’ After about another thirty minutes of wait she finally finished. She came out in her signature red dress and motioned that she was ready “Sonic, you need to brush your quills… you look like you’ve been wearing a hat for days.” I rolled my eyes and took out a comb, brushing my quills back.

                She put her hands on her hips at my stubbornness and rushed me out the door. She locked the door and I took out my car keys “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” she asked, eyeing me. I snickered and told her about yesterday “I’ll be fine… You should have seen Tails yesterday; I can’t believe he managed to fly as drunk as we were!” She didn’t seem to find any of that very funny “That doesn’t sound very safe Sonic!” She said in a really worried tone “What if something happened to you guys?”

                I smiled and hugged her “Don’t worry so much Amy… Everything was fine; besides I can’t see myself getting that wasted again anytime soon.” She tapped my nose and got in the passenger side of the Cyclone “You better not; drunk driving… or flying in this case, is no laughing matter Sonic.” I groaned and got in the driver’s side, starting the engine and closing the door.

                “I know…” I replied, pulling out of the parking lot. “So where is this place at exactly?” I asked as I turned on the air conditioner. She pointed for me to go left and I turned as she said “It’s right around the corner down on Division and Fifth-street.” I exited the apartment complex and turned onto speed highway; thankfully, it looked like a slow morning so there weren’t all that many people on the road today. I relaxed and Amy turned some tunes on the radio, it was turned into a better morning since the station was playing It Doesn’t Matter by Tony Harnell.

                After about ten minutes of driving I pulled off down the ramp onto the streets “Alright, start looking for a two story concrete building on the right side here… It should have a sign above it called Elise’s Prenatal Care.” We drove on for a bit until I saw the place up ahead “Found it” I said as I drove up to the building and parked out front. We both got out and I locked the doors “What’s your Doctors name?” I asked as I walked over to the front door, holding it open for her “Elise” She replied, pointing to the sign above me.

                “I guess I should have figured.” I said to myself as she signed in at the front desk. We sat down in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before the nurse called her name; we walked back to her office together and she sat in the chair to get her vitals taken. The young nurse did pretty much the same as when I went to the doctor… she took her temperature, blood pressure and pulse. However she also took down her height and weight as well as a blood sample.

                “Everything checks out normal Ms. Rose… The result of your blood test isn’t ready yet; so if you could just go down the hall and have a seat in exam room one, the Doctor will be in to see you shortly.” Amy stood up and thanked the nurse; we walked down the hall and went into the exam room. “What was that blood sample for?” I asked as I closed the door and she took a seat.

                “I’m not entirely sure.” She replied “I think it may have been to make sure I didn’t have any diseases.” I sat down next to her and sighed as I sunk back in the chair. “What’s the matter?” She asked, feeling my forehead “It’s nothing babe, just a little headache; I’m too interested in what’s going on with you to care about it.” She smiled and gave me a short kiss on the cheek. “When we get back to the apartment you should take an Advil.” She said as I closed my eyes.

                “I already took one about two hours ago.” I replied; She opened her purse and rummaged around for a minute “Actually I think I might have some Tylenol from when I was sick somewhere in here.” She opened a pouch and pulled out a small bottle and took the top off “If you already had an Advil then you can only take one of these right now… Did you leave your water at the apartment?” She asked, I dry swallowed it and said “Yeah, I forgot all about it when you were rushing me out.” She smirked and replied “Very Funny Sonic.”

                A soft knock came to the door and the Doctor entered, I was surprised to see that she was a Doe. I always thought of most doctors as being Human. She walked over and shook Amy’s hand “Amy Rose, My name is Elise… I’ll be your Obstetrician for your pregnancy.” She looked through her chart really quick and continued “Ok, I see you are only about two weeks in; is that right?”

                “Yes” Amy replied “I just found out about it about a week ago but it usually takes a few weeks before the test work right.” The Doctor simply nodded and wrote down information on a blank form. Doctor Elise put on some gloves and looked in her mouth and ears before turning to me “Okay sir, we’re going to check some private areas so if you could just step out for a…” Amy cut her off and replied “No, it’s okay; he’s my husband… He’s seen me naked plenty of times before.”

                She proceeded to unzip her dress and check her breasts for any lumps, and then she put a mask on and had Amy lay down on the bed to examine her vagina. “Alright Ms. Rose, I’m just going to check the walls of your vagina and feel for any abnormalities.” She continued the examination and finished saying “It all looks and feels normal… However you’re a little red.” We both blushed at the same time and the Doctor seemed to figure that one out pretty quick.

                She took off her gloves and threw them in the waste bin “So…” She said looking at me “You’re also the baby’s father I presume?” I rubbed the back of my neck and replied softly “Yes” She smiled and laughed at my bashfulness and responded “Well congratulations, your wife is defiantly healthy enough to carry a baby. I don’t see anything that could pose as a threat to the pregnancy right now.” I was certainly happy to hear that. Amy put her dress back on and asked “Isn’t there anything I should know about the pregnancy Doctor?”

                The Doctor finished writing in her chart and sat on her stool “Well… what did you want to know, the basics?” Amy gave a nod and the Doctor continued “Okay, not much will happen from now until you next appointment really. You’re going to get a bit bigger as you put on extra pounds for the baby, I’m sure you’ll go through some mood swings and your appetite will change to accommodate the baby’s nutritional need.”

                Amy put her hand on her stomach and asked “How much bigger?” The doctor quickly replied “Not too much, but you’ll defiantly have a noticeable tummy before the end of the pregnancy… Probably in about four or five months we’ll be able to determine the child’s gender.” The doctor took a break from talking when the nurse stepped in and gave her a sheet of paper.

                “Ah good” she said, placing the paper in her chart “Your blood work shows you’re completely clean, so we won’t have to worry about any defects or complications from that.” Amy was pleased as the doctor stood up and shook both her and my hand “It was very nice to meet you Ms. Rose, I’ll see you back here in about three weeks. Oh, and I want you to begin taking it easy… You can still work if you’re employed, but just make sure you get plenty of rest.”

                She thanked the Doctor one more time before she got her next appointment card from the receptionist. I held the door open as we left “That went well” She said to me as we got in the car. I checked my watch and turned the ignition to the Cyclone “It’s only ten-twenty five; did you want to stop somewhere and get some breakfast?” I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. She put her finger to her lips in thought for a moment before replying “I am kind of hungry… although I’m not all too sure what’s around here.

                I thought for a second and said “There’s a pancake house down the road… oh wait, I know; how about this new buffet that opened up a few months ago. I think it’s only about ten minutes away from here?” She licked her lips and chose the buffet. After a few minutes of riding I turned down the radio “Amy” I said “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

                She jerked her head at me and asked nervously “What is it Sonic?” I quickly reassured her that it was nothing to get anxious about “Well… I was thinking; you know I’m not going to let you even worry about a job right now…” She gave me a confused look and I continued “I was going to get a job… at least until I have to deal with Egg head again.” She looked shocked “But Sonic!”

                “I know babe, I don’t really like the idea all that much myself. But regardless of what I think I’m going to support you and the baby.” She smiled at my kind words and grabbed my arm “Sonic, I love you so much… I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” I laughed and replied “Ames, you’re not making me do anything. You know as well as I do that our little hobbies are not going to generate enough income to support a whole family.”

                “What exactly did you have in mind?” She asked holding onto me tightly “I think I’m going to go up to the Police Station and see if they’ll accept me into the academy.” She hugged me even tighter and began to cry “Sonic, that’s too dangerous; what’ll happen if you get hurt… or worse!” We stopped at a red light and I turned to her “Amy, please don’t cry baby doll… I’m doing this for you!” She just cried even more ‘I think I know what the Doctor was talking about now… there is defiantly some mood swings going on already.’

                I kissed her deeply before the light turned green. “But Sonic, I don’t want you to ever leave my side!” I was kind of worried about the way she was freaking out. It’s true, since the first night I went to see her I haven’t been away from her for more than a few hours. “Hon, I’ll be okay… and so will you. Besides, I’m not going to do it right now anyway; I just figured we’d talk about it since you’re going to be my wife in three days.” That seemed to cheer her up as she stopped crying and dried her eyes.

                We pulled into the Breakfast Buffet and I shut off the car “I love you so much Amy… I’m going to do this so I have money to get you anything you want.” She grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into another kiss, tasting each other for a bit she pulled away “I’m sorry for being so emotional Sonic…” We fell over in the seat as we slowly made-out “It’s okay Amy… I know it’s going to be hard dealing with emotions, just like Doctor Elise said.” She smiled and gave me a quick peck before we got out “My Sonikku, you always know what to say to me!”


	13. Wedding Bells

Chapter 13

Wedding Bells

 

 

                The day had finally arrived; there was nothing that could possibly make me any more nervous than today. “Good morning Ames” I said, giving her a long deep kiss. “Mmm, I could wake up to that forever.” She replied seductively, getting out of bed for the big day “Don’t worry” I said “I’ll wake you up like that every day from now on babe!” I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to start up the shower. Once the water was warm I called to her “Come on babe, the showers ready.”

                We both got in and proceeded to slowly wash each other’s bodies, I soaped her up as she did me. “Should we go ahead and start calling people once we get out?” She asked as I delicately washed her breasts. I already mailed all the RSVP’s so everybody should be aware “I’ll call around to make sure everybody is ready.” I replied, turning her so I could get her back and Quills.

                “Just think Sonic… In a few hours, we’re going to officially be Husband and Wife!” I embraced her from behind as I placed my head on her shoulder. “And there’s nothing that could make me happier.” I replied, kissing her again as the water washed the soap off our bodies. We cuddled until the hot water ran low “I’m so nervous” I said to her as we got out of the shower and dried off together.

                “Me too; I just can’t wait to see you in front of me!” I gently slapped her behind and kissed her “Later tonight you’re going to see even more of me” She softly ran a finger down my chest and replied “Naughty boy!” I smiled and we both laughed. I left her in the bathroom and grabbed the telephone to call a few people. The first person I dialed was Tails; after a few rings he picked up “Tails, it’s Sonic” I heard him close his door as he replied “Hey Speed Demon… are you excited about your big day?”

                “Excited might be an understatement! Hey I was just calling to see if you remembered.” I walked to the kitchen to make some coffee “Of course Sonic; you should know I’d never forget something as Important as that!” I put the mix in the maker and let it brew “I actually just got off the phone with knuckles and he said the ring was ready.” I was glad to hear that, I was beginning to get anxious about how long it was taking. “Good to hear; I guess I won’t call knuckles since you already did.”

                “No problem Sonic, I’ll see you at the church.” I hung up the phone and poured myself a cup of coffee; I thought I heard Amy on her phone talking to Blaze so I decided to call Vanilla and Cream. I took a quick sip of my coffee and dialed her number; she picked up faster than Tails did “Hey, Vanilla… It’s Sonic; I was just calling people to see if they’re getting ready?”

                “I’m getting ready as we speak Sonic. Hey, how’s Amy holding up… is she really nervous?” I walked to the bathroom and saw she was still talking to Blaze “She’s doing good… I think I might be more nervous than her.” Vanilla giggled and replied “It’s only natural… Alright Sonic, I’m going to go ahead and finish getting dressed. Then I’m going to go see if Creams ready.” I heard her walk around and tell Cream to stop watching TV and get ready. “Okay Vanilla, I’ll see you at the church!” I hung up and put some jeans and a t-shirt on… I’m not going to wear my suit until I get to the church.

[Time: 10:45 A.M.]

                “Alright Ames, Rouge is here!” She flew out of her bedroom wearing her red dress “I still don’t see why you can’t just ride with me?” She gave me a deep kiss and replied “It’s tradition to not see the bride before the wedding, besides I think you can handle an hour without beautiful old me.” I smiled and kissed her again. Rouge motioned for Amy to hurry up “Come on Pinky; you have the rest of your life to make-out with Sonic.” She blushed and slowly parted away from me.

                “I love you Amy.” I said to her as she walked out the door “I love you to Sonic.” She closed the door behind her and I heard her walk away with Rouge. I finished up my coffee and shut off all the lights, which Amy never seems to do; I grabbed my keys to the Cyclone and left.

 

[Time: 11:30 A.M.]

                I pulled into the church parking lot and waved to Tails who was standing outside with Knuckles. It was kind of funny to see them in a suit but I didn’t say anything. “Sonic” Tails yelled and ran to me “You made it!” I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked “Of course I made it Tails, did you think I was going to miss my own wedding?” We laughed and Knuckles came over with a small box “Alright Sonic, I think you’re going to like how this looks.”

                I opened the case and stared at the ring before Knuckles continued “It’s a brilliant cut pink Chaos Emerald!” I smiled and held it up to the light “Knuckles… It looks wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cut Chaos Emerald before?” Tails spoke up as I handed him the box “I’d been studying it for a while and I can’t see any powers emanating from it.” I shook my head and replied “Good, the last thing I need is some strange transformation to happen in the middle of the wedding.”

                I got out of the car just as Vanilla and Cream showed up. Cream jumped out before Vanilla even cut off the van and tackled me with a hug “Mr. Sonic!” I laughed and hugged her back “Hey Cream… You’re kind of crushing me!” She giggled and Vanilla walked over to pull her off me “Hey Sonic is Amy here yet?” I took a breath after Cream let me go and replied “Yeah, she left with Rouge a little earlier than me.” Just as I stood up Blaze walked through the Church entrance

                “Ah, you’re here.” She said, surprised I was already here so early “I’ll go let Amy know you’ve Arrived.” She walked back in as I pulled my suit out of the Cyclone. “Nice Tux!” Tails said, giving me a high five. “Thanks, I got from Men’s Wearhouse about a week ago.” Knuckles gave a quick head nod and replied “Place is expensive… alright, enough chit chat. Come on let’s get to your dressing room.”

                As we walked through the church I looked around at the architecture. The place was a stunning relatively large cathedral with beautiful stain glass windows overlooking a Alter lit up by candles and sun light, the pews where all facing the Alter in anticipation of the ceremony. “This place in gorgeous!” Vanilla exclaimed as she led Cream and Cheese to a door the opposite of the one we were headed towards.

                I opened the door and walked down to corridor “This church has been here for as long as the city has been.” Tails said, feeling along the side of the stone walls. I came to the male dressing room and opened the door; It was a small room with a couch and a few chairs in a corner and a folding screen in the other, both surrounding the tall dressing mirror. I hung my suit on the top of the folding screen as I took off my shirt “ugh, I’m so nervous!” Knuckles put his hand on my shoulder and told me to relax.

                “You’ll be fine Sonic, just take a deep breath and chill out.” I thanked him and put my long sleeve dress shirt on, buttoning every button all the way up to my neck. “I’m sure Amy is just as anxious as you are.” Tails replied, taking a seat on the couch. I couldn’t help but think of what she might look like; every thought I had was focused on her. I put my arms into the double breasted coat and buttoned the four buttons giving me a snug fit. I slid my bowtie around my collar and attempted to tie it.

                “Uh, I can’t believe I didn’t realize this before… but I have no clue how to tie a bow tie.” Tails stood up and tied it neatly “There… here take this.” He slipped a handkerchief in my top coat pocket and adjusted my bow tie. I thanked him and put on my pants before a soft knock came to the door. “Come in” I replied.

                The door opened and to my surprise Shadow walked in. Tail and Knuckles stood in silence as I turned to meet him. “Shadow…” I said nervously “I-I didn’t expect you to show up!” He remained quiet and walked over to me. “I sent you a RSVP but I never got a response… So I just figured, you know.” After a few more awkward seconds he extended his hand for a handshake. ‘This may be the first time Shadow’s ever greeted me politely.’ I thought to myself as I shook his hand.

                “I probably wouldn’t have responded either, but since this day means a lot to Amy and you I decided to go ahead and come.” I put my belt through the belt loops and said “Hey, listen… I’m sorry about that day at the festival.” He sat down in a chair and replied “Don’t worry about it.” I gave a small smile and continued getting ready. “Who all else is attending?” Shadow asked.

                “Well… I wanted it to be more of a private wedding so not a big bunch.” Putting my socks on I continued “It’s really only going to be you guys and Amys friends; I saw Blaze, Vanilla and Cream not long ago; And Rouge picked up Amy so I know she’s here… I haven’t seen Big yet.” I fixed my pants cuffs and slid my formal shoes on.

 

(Amy’s P.O.V)

 

                “Sonics here” Blaze said as Rouge helped me with my quills “Good… not that I was worried or anything.” Vanilla and Cream came in and Cream ran up and gave me a hug “Oh wow, look at how pretty her dress is mama!” Vanilla closed the door and came up to me “My you’re right Cream… Amy you look so beautiful!” I smiled and thanked her.

                ‘I hope Sonic thinks the same’ I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. It was a traditional white dress with a laced top and wide trim, I hadn’t put the veil on yet since I was still working on the make-up and my quills. “Sonic isn’t going to know what to do when he sees you walk through those doors hon.” Rouge said, giving me a wink. “You look just like a royal princess!” Blaze said as she lit a few candles with her bare hands.

                “Thank you girls so much… I’m so happy all of you showed up.” Vanilla hugged me and replied “Amy, of course we’d show up… This is one of the most important days in your life!” Rouge finished brushing my quills and said “I definitely wouldn’t miss this hon; you and Sonic are going to make the perfect couple!” I stood up and straitened my dress, trying to look as picture perfect as possible.

                “I wonder what Sonic looks like.” I said, imagining him in a really fancy suit. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that” Blaze replied, putting the veil gently over my quills “He’s probably standing around wondering what you look like.” We all giggled and started for the door. I could feel a few warm tears run down my cheek, I didn’t think anyone noticed until Vanilla stopped me and gave me a motherly hug.

                “It’s okay Amy.” She said, softly rubbing my back “I know, I’m just a little nervous and happy at the same time.” Rouge held the door open for me as the train of the gown followed behind me. As I walked down the corridor my anxiety almost went through the roof; it felt like the short walk was going on forever. We came to the door and stopped, waiting for the signal to enter. “Are you excited Ms. Amy?” Cream asked as Cheese happily flew around me, giggling as he lifted my veil.

                “More excited than I’ve ever been in my entire life Cream.” She smiled and lifted up Cheese “Cheese says he is really happy for you two!” I smiled and tickled Cheese underneath his chin playfully “Thank you Cheese.” I heard the organ music begin and looked at the others. “Here we go sweetie!” Vanilla responded, giving me a bouquet of roses and opening the door. I slowly walked as everyone stood up.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V)

 

                When I first saw her come through the door I thought my heart was going to stop beating. She looked like an angel straight from the pearly gates itself, her gown made her look absolutely gorgeous. She slowly walked towards me at the Alter as everyone stood to congratulate her. Big, Vector, Espio, and Charmy showed up just before the music started and I could see Amy was glad to see them here.

                She continued walking as Cream held the dress’s train; my heart pounded faster as she reached the Alter. The priest came out from the back and stood in front of both of us and opened his Bible, reading certain verses and rights. I stared through the veil at her stunning emerald eyes, smiling at her elegant form. “You look incredible!” I mouthed, beginning to sweat from anxiety.

                 I zoned out everything the Priest was saying as stood watching her with content. It was hard to believe that this was happening, just last month I was running away from her like she had cooties. Now, here I am; about to wed her. In a matter of a few weeks I made love with her, engaged her, put a baby in her, and now here I am.

                I snapped out of thought when the Priest came to the vows. “Do you, Sonic Hedgehog, take Amy Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek, falling to the ground next to hers. I wiped my eyes and replied “I do”

                Amy trembled a bit but beamed at me in response as the Priest continued “Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic Hedgehog, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” She barely gave the Priest time to finish before she exclaimed “I do!”

Tails took the Ring from his pocket and gave it to me. I opened the case and slowly removed the ring, holding it up as the light shined through the Emerald. Amy shook more as she held out her hand, I gently place it on her ring finger and said “With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

She held her hand up to get a good look as the Priest started talking again “You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kiss the bride.”

I lifted her veil and pulled her into a passionate kiss “I love you Ames!” She smiled and cupped her hand around my face “I love you to Sonikku!” Everyone clapped as I swooped Amy up of her feet and proceeded to carry her to the reception hall where some tables with food and wedding cake were set up. Amy threw her bouquet in the air and to Tails surprise, Cream caught it.

 

[Time: 12:45 P.M.]

                We all had a fun time eating and conversing with each other, Vector came over and slapped me on the back; almost making me choke on the cake “Well, well, well… look who finally stopped running so much!” He said popping a bubble of his gum. I rolled my eyes and laughed “What are you talking about, I still have legs…” He laughed harder and replied “Very funny, I meant you stopped running from the girls.”

                Amy playfully teased me as she put her hands to her hips “Girls? Who are these girls Sonic?” I turned to her and stuck out my tongue “Just some women I picked up the other day!” She sneered and rammed cake in my face. I laughed and did the same; we both laughed before we dove into another embrace. Vector walked over to Vanilla and started ‘talking’ to her.

                Everybody was busy doing something. Tails was sweet talking Cream and Charmy was chasing around Cheese, The rest of the guys were drinking as the other girls ate and talked. I focused back on Amy and whispered seductively in here ear “You know what I’m going to do to you when we get back home right?” She blushed and kissed me before replying “I can guess” I licked her neck as she nibbled on my ear and continued “Do you know what I am going to do to _you_ when we get back home?”

                I smiled and smooched with her for a few minutes before responding “I think I have a good idea.” Knuckles scared the hell out of us when he snapped us out of our trance “So Sonic, Amy… tell us; how does it feel to be a couple?” Everyone stopped and looked at us; I rubbed my neck and grabbed a glass of champagne “Well… I’ll tell you this” I said taking a sip “It feels right!” Everyone clapped and hoorayed then went back to doing what they were before.

                I smiled as I watched Tails and Cream talk “Look at those two.” I said to Amy “It won’t be long and we’ll be standing by their side as they get married.” Amy giggled and held me closer; we stood together, almost slow dancing as we both gazed into each other’s eyes. “Everything that I ever wanted has come true Sonic.” She whispered “I’m married to you and we’re going to have a child!” I smiled and kissed her before saying softly in her ear “Aayan”

                She looked at me in confusion as I continued “If it’s a boy I want to name it Aayan.” She blushed and snuggled her head next to mine before replying “If it is a girl… I want to name it Sophia.” I smiled and we shared another kiss, breaking away to stare at each other once more. “You look so handsome in that suit.” She said, straitening my tie.

                “Not nearly as gorgeous as you are in that dress!” I replied as I wiped my quills back. “I was worried it wouldn’t look good enough for a hero the whole time.” I jerked my head back in surprise and said “Amy… It wouldn’t have mattered what you wore; to me you’ll always be Beautiful!” I wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye and held her as close as two separate beings can possibly get..

                Vanilla walked up to us and asked “Hey, Amy… I heard from Tails that you went to your first Obstetrician appointment the other day. If you don’t mind me asking, how did it go?” She let go of me and giggled “Of course Vanilla… It went well as far as I can tell.” I walked with her as she went for a plate of food “She told me that I was definitely healthy enough to carry and there shouldn’t be any complications from any illness since my blood work came back clean.”

                I snickered and playfully replied “Yeah, the doctor said her body was healthy but wasn’t too sure about the size of her brain!” Amy laughed and stuck out her tongue “You’re the one with the peanut brain Sonic!” Vanilla giggled as Amy continued “But seriously; the doctor said I was perfectly healthy and I should start taking it easier from here on out.”

                Vanilla smiled in response and said “That’s wonderful!” She gave Amy a hug and replied “Since I’m the only one here who has given birth; just give me a call anytime you need my help or want to know anything, okay?” Amy hugged her back and responded “Thank you so much Vanilla, you’ve always been like a mother to me.”

                Just as Vanilla walked away Big quickly ran up and swung Amy around “Oh Amy, You’ve grown up so much from when we first met!” I laughed as Amy squealed “Big… I… can’t breathe!” He chuckled and sat her back down as she replied “You know Big, you look good in a suit and all; but you still smell like swamp gas!” He laughed and gave her a small wrapped present.

                “What’s this?” She said happily as she took it and held it “ooh, its heavy!” Big smirked and replied “I found it while I was walking around with Froggy in the Ruins.” She unwrapped in stood in amazement. It was a small golden statue of a Chao; Cheese took notice and hovered around it giggling. “It’s lovely Big.” She hugged him and he said “I figured that since I couldn’t make it to your bridal shower I’d make it up to you with this!” She thanked him again as Froggy ribbited happily.

                “Thank you Big.” I replied “We’ll cherish this always.” He smiled before slyly responding “Is it true that you got her… well, you know?” I chuckled at his shyness to the question and answered lightheartedly “Put a baby in her?” He put his hand to his face and replied “I was trying to not be so blunt; but yes, that is what I meant.” I laughed and said “It’s true” I grabbed a plate of food and continued “She is pregnant with my child.” Amy blushed and took over “Yeah, I’m about a week in; so thankfully I won’t look fat in any of my wedding photos.”

                 Big swung her around again as he exclaimed “I’m so happy for you guys!” I chuckled and replied “Killing Amy with a bear hug probably won’t be the best idea then.” He sat her back on the ground and said sorry. “I just get so excited at times like these!” She pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for being here. “Cheating on Sonic already?” Rouge joked as she flew into the conversation.

                “Not funny Rouge.” Amy replied as Rouge snickered and said “Oh lighten up pinky, I’m just kidding!” Amy grabbed my arm and responded “I wouldn’t ever do something like that and you know it!” Rouge landed on the ground and said “I noticed, you two have been inseparable lately.” Her ear shifted as Shadow came up “Congratulations” he said in a slightly cold tone. “Thank you Shadow, I didn’t even realize you were here!” Amy replied, giving him a hug.

                “No problem” I shook his hand and he walked away leaving Rouge with us “He’s such an old bastard sometimes.” She said, referring to Shadow. “It’s just the way he is…” I replied as I ate my food “Besides, I really appreciate that he showed up.” She smiled and responded “uh-oh is somebody getting a little soft?” I smirked at her question and laughed “Me? No way!” She giggled and flew off towards Shadow.

 

[Time: 3:15 P.M.]

                The day started winding down as everyone stopped by to say something nice before they left. Me, Amy, and Tails were the last ones. “You did it” He said “You finally made it to this day! Are you guys happy?” Me and Amy shared a quick kiss and replied in unison as we held each other’s hands “Happier than we’ve ever been in our entire lives!” He smiled and replied “Well… I guess I’m going to head out of here. Congratulations again!” We thanked him as he got into his VTOL and flew away.

                “Are you ready to go home?” I asked as I opened the passenger door to the Cyclone for her. She slid in and I closed the door “Yes, take me home babe.” I got in the driver’s side and started up the car as she snuggled closer to me “I love you Sonic.” I tilted her head up and kissed her “I love you too Amy.” I pulled out of the church parking lot and continued driving.

                She took off her veil and slid off her lace gloves, setting them down on the dashboard while saying “I don’t think I can wait until we get home anymore.” She rested her head in my lap and I asked “What do you mean?” I felt her unzip my pants and reach into my boxers “Here” she replied seductively “I’ll show you.” My eyes widened as my member flung out. She gently stroked me as her breathing deepened.

                “Amy, I can feel your hot breath!” She softly licked up and down my shaft, soaking it with her saliva. She continued making me moan as I tried to pay attention to the road. “Amy… I-I need to stay focused on t-the road.” She ignored me and proceeded making me feel good. Her tongue slid all over before paying close attention to the head “AMY!” she grabbed the shaft and squeezed “You’re not Cumming yet.”

                I just about crashed when I felt her tongue on my boys. “Amy!” I moaned, almost unable to restrain myself from looking down at her. “Does that feel good?” She asked before going back to sucking on my balls “Amy… It feels too good!” She continued for a minute before taking all my length in her mouth.

                She bobbed back and forth on my cock and came back up for air “Sonic… you’re just about too big for me to swallow.” I smiled at the complement and put my hand on her head, guiding her back to work. It felt so good to have her sucking diligently on my member “Oh A-Amy, you give the fucking best blowjobs in the entire world!” I pulled up to a red light as she remained glued to my cock.

                I moaned and looked around; making sure nobody was watching us. I turned on some music to drown out my moans, trying to hold back the building pressure in my balls. My member popped out of her mouth and she stroked my shaft fervently as she licked the pre-cum from my tip.

                Someone behind me honked and I looked up to see the light had turned green. I turned left onto the ramp to speed highway as she enthusiastically began sucking me off again. Stroking and sucking harder I felt my balls release into her mouth with no warning. Without hesitation she gulped every drop down, letting go of my member to lick the rest of my seed off the corner of her lips.

                “It’s so warm and thick.” She responded, gasping for air. I smiled and drew her into a deep passionate kiss, savoring the feel of her tongue in my mouth… not so fond of the taste though. She slowly climbed on top of me she adjusted the seat back some to give her room “Amy, what are you doing?”

                She giggled and replied “I told you… I can’t wait long enough for us to get home.” My dick hardened at her words as she straddled herself on my cock. She leaned back against my stomach and rubbed her crotch against mine. “Babe” I said softly “what if someone sees us?” She smiled as she continued polishing my rod “I don’t care right now!” she pulled her panties aside and directed my member into her pussy.

                She moaned and threw her head back on my shoulder as I slid inside her “Sonic! I-I think I can feel you swelling up even larger inside of me!” As she slammed herself all the way down on my cock I reeled her in for another quick kiss, darting my tongue in her mouth to battle with hers. I broke the kiss leaving behind a trail of saliva so I could pay attention to the road.

                “SONIC” She yelled in pleasure “IT’S SO BIG!” I had no clue what she was talking about; I’m the same size as the last time we had sex, however I wasn’t about to argue. She was doing most of the work since I had to focus and drive. Her hips rocked back and forth against me as I penetrated her deeper; I grabbed her with one hand while leaving the other one on the steering wheel, ramming my member inside her.

                I pulled off speed highway back onto the city streets; stopping at a red light I temporarily relinquished control of the Cyclone and grabbed her tits “Tell me when the light turns green.” She acknowledged me with a nod as she moaned. I massaged her breasts; making extra sure to pay attention to the areola, licking her neck as I flicked my finger across her nipples. She flung her head back as a jolt of electricity rocked her body.

                “Your tits are really sensitive.” I said huskily, the vibration of my voice making her shiver again. I let go of her breast and ran my hand down her stomach, pulling her dress up so I could feel underneath. She sat still with me inside her; watching the traffic light as I rubbed her clit, forcing her to moan louder. “Does it feel good Amy?” I asked in a deep state of lust.

                “Sonic, it’s driving me crazy!” She started moaning even more when I began pumping her pussy with more of my cock. She screamed from the pleasure; I was overloading her body with feeling as I continued slamming my shaft in her and rubbing her clitoris. “I’m about to cum!” she whispered as her body heaved in bliss. The light turned green and I assumed control again.

                As soon as I stopped thrusting she immediately began slamming her pussy down on my crotch again. Forcing herself to orgasm; she threw her head back and screamed my name “Oh, shit Sonic! I’ve never came so fucking hard in my life!” I gently laughed and kissed her quickly “You’ll have about forty years to cum even harder.” She giggled and moaned as I began moving around inside her.

                I could feel her clench down on my member “Damn Amy, You’re so tight… It’s like a vise grip.” She moaned as I thrusted inside her the same time she slams down. I pumped faster, approaching my limit. “Amy… I’m going to cum soon.” Our rhythm sped up as the lust took over. “Me too; I want to feel you do it inside me Sonic, I love how it feels when it mixes with mine!”

                We both moaned louder as I pulled into the apartment complex, I stopped thrusting long enough to park then vigorously attacked her pussy with my cock. “SONIC!” She shrieked as I drilled her wildly, falling over in the seat while rapidly kissing each other. I fucked her as fast as I could before grunting “H-here it comes A-Amy!” I rammed into her on last time as I exploded inside her.

                Her body shook violently as we both reached our orgasm at the same time; I filled her pussy to the brim with my juice before pulling out. I sat back in the seat exhausted and watched her struggle to regain lucidity as her pussy overflowed with my cum. “That… was… the most… exciting way we’ve ever… had sex before!” I exclaimed in-between huffs, slowly zipping my dick back in my pants. “I love you.” I said to her as I turned off the engine “I-I love you too Sonic.”

                “Are you okay?” I asked at her hesitation. She leaned up and gave a tired smile “Yes, it’s just that you wore me out babe!” I returned the smile and got out, walking over to her side and helping her out. I locked the doors and swooped her up like the bride she is. I kissed her passionately the whole walk to her room.

                I unlocked the front door and walked in as she closed it behind me. “Where to Mrs. Hedgehog?” I asked seductively, rubbing my nose against hers. She flushed and giggled before giving a small response “Shower” I grinned and headed to the bathroom, setting her down as I drew the water. “Let’s take a bath this time Sonic.” I smirked at what naughty thoughts must’ve been going through both our minds.

                I dropped the plug in and let the tub begin filling up; I turned to Amy and helped her undress. I’d never seen an article of clothing with so many knots as the gowns corset did, by the time I got them undone I had to turn the water off since the tub was full. The corset fell to the ground and I unstrapped the skirt letting it do the same. Her panties were soaked with our combined juices; she unbuckled, zipped, and buttoned my pants.

                I slid her panties down at the same time my pants fell. I stood up and took my coat off letting her do my tie and unbutton my shirt. I pusher her up against the wall for a deep make-out session, our tongues met with a fury unlike ever before. She could feel my member growing as I tasted her mouth, desperately making up for all the times I neglected her feelings for me.

                We broke away only for a short breath “I love you so much Amy, my heart could just burst.” She nibbled on my ear and happily replied “I love you too Sonic!” We took our shoes and socks off and I helped her in the tub before taking my gloves off. I laid down opposite of the faucet and pulled her on top of me. I hugged her from behind as we soaked in the warm bath water.

                We relaxed for a while as I held her in my arms. I gently stroked her quills as I smiled at her beauty “That Ring is special you know.” I said, getting her attention “It’s actually a small Chaos Emerald… Its power represents my love for you.” I continued as she held it up above the water to see it “I found it a long time ago when I fought Robotnik on Little Planet. Tails kept it around in his workshop until he cut it last week.”

                I felt her shiver slightly as she looked up at me “You found this when we first met?” I hadn’t thought of it like that, but it was when I first met her. She smiled and kissed me gently “It must’ve been destiny” She said as her eyes sparkled at the thought. “You’re right.” I replied “The Gods wanted us to be together… forever.” I sat up and placed her on the edge of the bathtub “Sonic?” She said curiously before I knelt down on my knees.

                I flicked my tongue across her slit forcing her to moan. “Sonic, I didn’t know you were going to do that!” I smiled at her surprise and continued tongue fucking her. I could taste the remnants of our sex earlier and it made me even hornier “Amy” I said, breaking away; rubbing her clit with my thumb “SONIC!” She screamed, wrapping her arms around the top of my head to keep me down.

                I slid two fingers in her, making her eyes fly open in pleasure as I felt around at angles my cock couldn’t.  I withdrew my fingers and separated them, watching the strands of mixed juices break before she quickly sucked it off my hand; making my face turn red. I went back to fingering her pussy before she stopped me “I want to do you too.”

                I smiled and sat back as she stuck her ass in the air to gobble my member. She engulfed my cock and energetically sucked hard, nearly forcing the cum out. “Damn Amy!” I exclaimed at her strength. She was like a vacuum set on high as she bobbed on my shaft, stopping only to lick my head.

                She went back to sucking and stroking at the same time as my eye twitched and I exploded in her mouth. She let go and a few rope shot out and landed on my chest. I closed my eyes and felt her lick it off my chest before collapsing on top of me. We sat there utterly drained from the entire day, holding each other before I spoke “The water’s cold.” I felt her breathing return to normal as I stood up with her, unplugging the tub and turning the shower on.

                I soaped her and myself up as the warm water tricked over our bodies. Gently washing her quills and body I asked “Did you want to go eat anywhere in particular?” She softly replied no “I’m too tired to do anything else.” I finished washing her and rinsed myself off. “Can we just watch a movie or something?” She asked, hanging her head in exhaustion.

                I smiled and shut off the water “Anything you want babe.” I stepped out of the tub and helped her over the side. I grabbed a towel and dried her quills before she hugged me “What’s wrong Amy?” I asked concerned at her weakness. “Nothing… I just feel so happy; I’m still having trouble believing this is reality.” I flashed a smile and wrapped the towel around us and replied “Oh this is real.” She looked into my eyes as I continued “None of this could happen in a dream babe.”

                She gave a small smile and I kissed her before drying us off the rest of the way. I held her hand as we walked to the living room and laid together on the sofa. I used the remote to turn on the television and went to on-demand, scanning through the movies before stopping at a comedy called The Bridesmaids. I thought it was fitting for what we went through today.

                The movie started up and I snuggled with Amy, pulling the sofas quilt over us to hide our naked bodies. “Are you comfy?” I asked, adjusting the pillow. I draped my arm around her as she squeezed my hand “Yes, thank you.” I smiled and watched the move with her. I got to say, I’m glad nobody at our wedding acted like these fools… man would I have been pissed.

                About thirty minutes in I heard soft snores coming from Amy, realizing she dozed off I turned the volume down and held her closer. Placing my chin on her head and closing my eyes to join her in sleep.

 

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

                I awoke with the last few rays of sunlight beaming in my eyes. Amy was still fast asleep and the movie ended a while ago, I had to use the bathroom but didn’t want to wake her up. Slowly, I leaned her against the other side of the sofa and stood up stretching. I used the bathroom and came out seeing she was still asleep.

                I grinned at how cute she was when asleep and gently lifted her into my arms. She groaned and barely lifted her eyelids “It’s alright Ames… I’m just taking you to bed.” She smiled and closed her eyes “What time is it?” She softly asked yawning in-between “It’s Six thirty-five.” I opened the bedroom door and pulled the covers down, placing her in the bed and covering her up. I set the alarm so it wouldn’t go off and got under the sheets with her.

                “Good night babe” I kissed her and cuddled up next to her. She moaned and rested her head against my chest “Good night Sonikku… is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow morning?” I put my hand on her head and replied “Amy, as long as I am with you… I’ll go to the moon.” She giggled “That was cheesy.” I laughed in response and we both went to sleep for the night.


	14. Initiation

Chapter 14

Initiation

 

 

[One Month & Three weeks later]

[Time: 1:15 P.M.]

 

                Everything seemed to be going extraordinary, our lives only got better after our marriage day. Me and Amy really turned into the couple that I never thought we’d be. Her breast had begun to enlarge and her stomach was slightly swollen from the pregnancy and she really seemed to be getting self-conscious about what others thought. I’d tell her every day that she was beautiful but sometimes she’d act stubborn.

                We were sitting in the living room when I decided today was the day to go down to the Police Station for employment. “Amy” I said as she watched television “I’m thinking about going down to the Police Station in a bit to see about getting a job.” She snapped at me “Sonic, I already told you that a job as a cop is too dangerous!” I rolled my eyes and stood up “I’ll be alright babe, don’t worry so much about me.”

                I haven’t been running or exercising as much as I used to lately so I hoped I haven’t lost any muscle. “Are you sure you couldn’t do something else?” She asked in a worried tone; I smiled and hugged her “I could find a job as a burger flipper but this is something I would enjoy. Eggmans getting too old to keep doing this ‘take over the world’ stuff for much longer, joining the Police force would help me feel like I’m at least still helping the city stay safe.”

                She stood up and walked with me to the door “Fine… You just better not go get yourself killed by some lowlifes because they ran a red light.” She replied seriously. I snickered and kissed her “You know I won’t leave you.” She returned the kiss and told me to hurry back “I’m going to be starting dinner in a few hours… It’s your favorite!” I licked my lips and responded “Chilidogs?” She smiled and pushed me out the door.

                “That’s right, so you better hustle blue boy.” She closed the door and I proceeded to the Cyclone. I still wasn’t a hundred percent sure about this, but I figured I’d give it a shot… besides, the worst they’d do is decline me. I got in the car and pulled out of the apartments parking lot headed to Station Square Police Station.

 

[Time: 1:50 P.M.]

                I pulled into the Station parking lot and parked. The place was bustling with Police activity as they all carried on with their daily duties. I got out and locked the car before walking into the Station towards the desk sergeant. “Excuse me sir.” I said as he looked up away from his computer and asked “Sonic Hedgehog, what in the world are you doing here?”

                “So you know who I am.” I said before the sergeant chuckled and replied “Almost everyone who’s worked for the Station knows who you are! Your famous remember?” I put my hands up in defense “No… no, I’m just an ordinary hedgehog looking for a job.” He cocked his head to the side and replied “A job… Here, As a Police Officer?” I gave a nod and he stood up “Are you sure… I mean the process usually involves going through the Academy before you actually get the cut. That usually takes a few months.”

                I shook my head “A few months you say… and there’s nothing that could speed up the process?” The sergeant laughed and replied “No, I thought the same when I first started… but believe me, you learn quite a bit of things you need to know there.” Suddenly someone in the back shouted “SIT DOWN!” I heard another person who sounded drunk yell back “NO FUCK YOU!” after a second a heard a few thuds as the first person shouted “DON”T YOU DISRESPECT ME BOY!”

                After a moment and a few more thuds a tall guy ran around the corner to the door, pursued by a few Officers. Instinctively I sprinted towards him and tackled him to the ground, forcing his hands behind his back as the other cops piled on top and cuffed his hands and shackled his legs to prevent him from running again. I got off as the Officer thanked me and pulled the runner up “GET UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!” He shouted, pushing him back towards a holding cell; holding his Taser to his back “No more funny business punk.”

                I turned back to the Sergeant but ran into someone who looked like the head of the Police. He was middle-aged with grey hair and small English mustache, my suspicions were confirmed when I read his name tag “Richard Bradshaw, Chief of Police” He blew smoke from his cigarette in my face as I stood “Nice work back there son.” I waved away the smoke and replied “Thank you sir.” He blew more smoke, away from me this time thankfully “What are you doing here son?”

                He motioned for me to walk with him as I explained “Well… Long story short I’m here for a job to support my family.” We went upstairs to his office and he sat in his chair and pointed to the chair across from him “Sit down” I did as he said before he continued “You are Sonic the Hedgehog right?” He searched through some files and printed out a page from his computer. “Yes Sir”

                He scanned through his papers and said “You’ll have to excuse me for not recognizing you to begin with; I practically live in this here office” I nodded and looked around the room while he wrote on some papers; his office was medium size, with his desk and TV set in the corner. He may have been telling the truth about living here since he had a sleeper-sofa in the in the other corner and a mini fridge beside it.

                I broke out of thought when he continued talking “That guy you restrained back there is known as David or ‘drunkard David’ as my men like to call him. He’s an arrogant asshole who gets drunk every time he gets the chance.” I shook my head in acknowledgment and let him keep talking “He’s nothing but a trouble maker… A fast troublemaker with those long legs, I thought for sure he was going to get out of the Station. I wasn’t really in the mood to chase him down the street, so thank you for your help.”

                “Thank you sir” I replied “But if I may ask” He looked up from his paper “About me joining the S.S.P.D.?” He shook his head and responded “Yes… I’m looking through some papers about that now.” I cocked my head at his response and let him continue “I can definitely say you have enough recommendations.” I was confused at what he meant by that. ‘Recommendations’ I thought as he put his paper back in the filing cabinet.

                He chuckled and sat back “Of course, did you think we never took notice of your deeds? Hell… there’s even a few in her from G.U.N. It seems one ‘Lieutenant Shadow’ thinks you’d be an enormous asset to our force.” I was totally surprise when he said Shadow. ‘Lieutenant Shadow? Wait, Shadows a Lieutenant… and more importantly when did he give Station Square Police Department a recommendation for me?’

                “T-That’s great!” I replied nervously “Does that mean I can join the academy without a problem?” He snuffed his cigarette out in an ashtray and lit another one “Academy… like to be a cadet? Son those are to sort out teenagers who just want to have authority and train the ones that don’t know shit.” He leaned back and pulled out a 9mm Glock from one of the drawers of his desk; setting it on the table he puffed on his cigarette.

                “You know how to use one of these correct?” I picked up the pistol and cocked back the slide replying “Yes sir, however I prefer not to unless it’s a dire situation.” He coughed out smoke and laughed “Good, that’s the spirit of a true Officer of the Law!” He handed me a cigarette from his pack and said “Do you smoke?” I shook my hand no and he laughed again “Suit yourself… the things will kill you anyway.”

                He took the Glock from me and put it back in his desk. “Sonic, I think you already know more than the Academy can teach you… I mean how many times have you kicked Eggmans ass now?” I chuckled and replied “A good fifty at the least.” He smiled and stood up extending his hand “I guess you could consider this as an Official Unofficial recruitment.” I shook his hand and thought ‘Just like last time.’

                He gave me a few forms to fill out and replied “Here, take these. Fill them out and return them to me tomorrow. Remember, there are no records on file that you are actually a member yet; so please don’t go yelling it about town like a wild man.” I laughed and shook his hand once more “Thank you very much sir… My wife will be ecstatic that I don’t have to go away to some Academy! Now, if you’ll excuse me… I need to get back; she’s making chilidogs for dinner tonight.”

                He chuckled and opened the door for saying “Oh, I love Chilidogs!” I laughed and playfully replied “Then we have something in common!” We walked down the stairs to the outside “Just remember to get these forms back to me some time tomorrow and I’ll have a date set of for you to start.” Again, I shook his hand and got into the Cyclone.

                I pulled out of the parking lot and waved goodbye to the Chief. ‘Shadow gave me a recommendation.’ I thought as I turned onto speed highway. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, after a few rings his answering machine came on “Hey… This is Shadow… Leave a message after the beep… Or don’t, I don’t care…” ‘Real nice way to answer the phone’ I thought as the beep sounded.

                “Shadow… It’s Sonic, give me a call when you get the chance; thanks.” I hung up and went back to focusing on driving. I really need to thank him for this one, I knew G.U.N. had a lot of pull but I never thought they’d help me get a job.

[Time: 3:00 P.M.]

                I arrived at the apartment complex and parked in my usual spot. “Amy is going to be so happy I’m not going to stay at some Academy!” I said aloud, glad about it myself. I walked around the corner and unlocked the dead bolt; I heard her on the other side unlock the handle and open it for me “Back already?” She asked. I walked in and sat the papers on the dining room table “Yeah”

                She hugged me and replied “Well… How did it go?” I smiled and gave her a kiss “It went really well, I tackled this guy who was trying to escape and lucky for me the Chief of Police was there!” She walked into the kitchen and continued making dinner “No, he saw you tackle the guy?” I came in and hugged her from behind “Yep, I talked with him for a while and he informed me that one Hedgehog named Shadow had actually given a few recommendations for me.” She stopped chopping onions and looked up at me half excited and half sad “Really!? I guess that means you got the job.”

                She set the knife down and turned to me “That means you’re going to have to leave me for a while to go to the academy…” She hung her head low and continued “Sonic… I don’t want you to leave!” She slid down the wall against the floor and pulled me into a kiss “I don’t want you to leave!” She kissed me deeper before I stopped her and wiped away her tears. “Amy… I appreciate the kiss and all, but you didn’t let me finish talking.” She looked up at me and I smiled.

                “I got recommendations from not only Shadow, but G.U.N. and the other Officers as well.” She looked at me in confusion as I continued “I’m not going to the Academy…” She stood up and sniffled “Really?” I hugged her tight and replied “Yes, of course.” She smiled and kissed me again. “Oh Sonikku; I was so worried the whole time you were gone… I didn’t want you to go away to some stupid Academy all the way on the other side of the city!”

                I picked up the papers and responded “How much time until dinner is ready?” She took out a pot and filled it with water “We still got a while; I just got started about ten minutes ago… I thought you’d be gone a lot longer.” I turned on the light and sat at the dining table “Good, I got some forms to fill out here.” I looked at them and realized it was mostly basic information.

                I continued filling out each page as I talked with Amy “I got to go back up there tomorrow and give him these forms.” She turned the stove on and let the water heat up “How exactly are you a member of the Police if you don’t go through the Academy?” She asked, unsure of the process. “I’m not really sure I understand either, he told me I’d be an Official Unofficial Officer of the Law.” She bounced her head back and replied “Just like last time huh?”

                I smiled and laughed “That’s the same thing I said; but I guess it means I’ll be on the force without going through the training… He said that I wouldn’t learn anything from the Academy that I didn’t already know or wouldn’t figure out.” She didn’t seem to like the sound of that but didn’t want me to go to the academy. “Have a talk with the guy when you go back tomorrow, I want to know exactly what he means by that.”

                “Did he tell you when you start?” I filled in a few bubbles and replied “No, he said he’d tell me tomorrow.” I flipped the page as she put the dogs in the boiling water “I’m still not so sure about this Sonic…” I wrote down some information and turned to her “I’ll be alright babe; I’m getting paid to protect the city… It’s something I always do anyway.”

[One Hour Later]

                I finished the forms just as she called me for dinner. “Good timing babe.” I replied as I cleared of the table of papers. She sat a plate of Chilidogs surrounded by fries in the middle of the table and put down paper plates. I grabbed a dog and watched her load her plate with fries and chilidogs “Hungry?” I asked as I took my first bite, head exploding from flavor. She dipped her fry in ketchup and replied “Very, My stomach has been growling since I woke up this morning.”

                I continued eating in peace until she spoke “So tell me Officer Sonic…” I smiled and laughed “Will you have a badge and a gun?” I gave a nod and replied “Yeah, I should have a uniform too.” I took a sip of my drink as she scooted closer and rubbed my crotch with her foot, making me choke “My hero in a police uniform; now that’s a combination that really makes me horny!”

                I swallowed my drink and replied “Oh yeah… maybe I could handcuff you to the bed and show you how much authority I have.” She giggled and stroked her foot on my member harder “And maybe I could see how your baton tastes; who knows, you might have to punish me with it.” I shivered at her seductive words before my cell phone went off. I stood up to get my phone out of my pocket and caught Amy staring at my boner.

                I answered the phone and heard Shadow say my name “Hey Shadow, You got my message I take it?” I watched Amys eyes tear away from my member to me, blushing when she noticed I had been watching her. “Yeah I had my phone turned off so I just got your message, what is it Sonic?” Shadow replied in a rushed tone, I scratched my head a said “I just wanted to thank you for giving your recommendation to the Police Department.”

                I heard a loud clank and Shadow yelled to someone “If you don’t get it back up and running we’re going to crash into the fucking ground!” I raised an eyebrow and he came back on the phone “Listen Sonic… I’ll give you a call sometime later, you can thank Tails about the recommendation; He’s the one who asked me… got to go, later.” He hung up and I scratched my head again.

                “Okay” I said as I sat back down to finish the rest of my dinner. Amy had already scarfed it all down and stood up to take her plate in the kitchen “What was Shadow doing?” She asked, washing the plate in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher. I laughed and shook my head “working I guess.” I took my last bite of chilidog and took the plate to the kitchen “He said it was Tails who told him to give the recommendation.” She took the plate from me and I kissed her on the cheek “Thanks for the grub babe.”

                She giggled and replied “glad you liked it; you should go ahead and give Tails a call while I wash the dishes. After we’re done I our shows should be on soon, maybe we can fool around until they come on.” I gave her rear a gentle smack and replied “Yes mam”

                I kissed her and walked out onto the back porch to call Tails, after a few rings he picked up “Hey Tails its Sonic.” I watered some potted flowers while he replied “Hey Sonic, what’s going on?” I sat down in a chair and said “Well… I just wanted to thank you for telling Shadow to give the Police a letter of recommendation for me.” I heard him laugh and reply “I didn’t think you’d actually go down there!” What a way to boost someone’s confidence.

                “I did” I replied “And I got a job from the Chief of Police himself!” he remained silent for a few moments before responding “Richard Bradshaw actually gave you a job!?” I smirked at his surprise and continued “Yeah, He told me I could skip the whole Academy thing and dive straight in.” His tone turned serious and I frowned at his delay “Sonic, that sounds dangerous… won’t you need some of the knowledge they teach you there?”

                I chuckled and replied “How many times have I defeated Egg brains now…?” He cut me off by talking over me “Sonic the people you’ll deal with out on the streets aren’t like Eggman… Wait, what position are you taking?” I tapped my hand on the railing as I watched some people enter their apartment “I’m not exactly sure yet, I got to bring some forms back to the station in the morning.” He sighed and said “Just please make sure you’re up to doing this before you jump right in.”

                Amy called me from the kitchen and said she was done “Alright Tails… Don’t worry so much about me, I’ll be fine… I got to go do something’s for Amy.” I heard him say gross under his breath before he replied “Alright Sonic, you take care.” We said goodbye and I hung up, walking back in to sit on the couch with Amy. She smiled at me and said “Looks like we got another ten minutes before our shows start.” I laughed and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

 

[The next day]

[Time: 10:30 A.M.]

                I handed the forms to the Chief and he put them in a folder without even looking “Ah Sir, if I may?” He puffed on his cigarette and replied “Out with it… I have stuff I need to go over with you.” I gulped and responded “My Wife wants to know how I could be an Official Unofficial Member of the force and still get paid?” He smiled and took his cigarette out of his mouth “It’s because you won’t be a member of the force.” I looked at him in confusion as he stood up.

                “You see Sonic, the Police Department is actually a small branch of G.U.N., however you don’t see any of them out patrolling the streets.” He puffed on his cigarette and motion for me to follow him out of the office. “For years now our conduct with G.U.N. has largely been benign, recently however our relations have gotten much worse. They treat us like dirt and pay and equip us as little as they can get away with.”

                I wasn’t sure where we were going but continued walking as he talked “I’ve been wanting to form a special tactics squad for about a year now… But I’ve been waiting for the right person to come along” We went into the locker room and walked towards a locker with my name on it “I want you to be in control of this Special Tactics team.” He opened the locker and took a service hat off the top rack and placed it firmly on top of my quills.

                He took the words right out of my mouth when he said “I’ll pay you handsomely so don’t worry about that… It’ll be erratic hours but not very long ones.” He handed me a set of keys and replied “I’m giving you your own patrol car, it’s a Waku Waku model but it runs like a charm. Everything else you need is here in the locker… You got your Pistol, a box of bullets and you’re Uniform. Oh and here’s a phone… don’t use it for anything but work.”

                I loaded the pistol and turned back to him to take the cell phone “You won’t be alone either; I’m prompting a few of my best men to serve under you… The next time you’re called in you’ll met them.” I pocketed the phone and asked “What do I do till then, will I still get paid?” He rolled his eyes and replied “You’ll get paid as much as a normal officer; don’t bitch about it neither cause the time off should well make up for it.”

                I shook his hand and gave a quick salute “I won’t let you down sir!” he saluted me back and replied “I hope so… I take it you realize this thing about being special tactics will be kept secret right?” I narrowed my eyes and asked “But what will I tell people when they see me in uniform?” He held up the uniform and said “The uniform looks just like a normal Officers, so that’s what you will tell them… do you understand?”

                I shook my head yes and he exclaimed “Good, now get out of my station… I’ll call you when I need you.” I gave another salute and ran out of the station, keeping the hat. I got in the Cyclone as a few cops stared at me and took off. “I can’t believe it!” I shouted aloud as I pulled onto speed highway “This is even better than I thought it would be!” I drove the whole way home excited to tell Amy.

[Thirty minutes later]

[Time: 12:00 N]

                I found a parking space close to her room and got out, thinking of things to say. I knocked on the door and she said “Who is it?” I smiled and replied “Police” I heard her laugh and unlock the door “I got a complaint that a pretty young lady needed some company!” I walked in as she stared at my hat “So everything went well?” She asked as I hugged her. I chuckled and replied “Better then well… It turns out I won’t be some patrol officer out on the mean streets!”

                She eyeballed me to continue “I’m the commander of a Special Tactics Team!” her eyes widened and she asked “What do you mean?” I kissed her a few time out of excitement and replied “I’m basically in charge of an elite squad of Officers who’ll be called in when a situation gets too out of control for regular Police to handle.” She cocked her head and said “Basically you’re kind of like G.U.N.?” I shook my head and responded “No, completely separate. The chief put me in charge of this squad in secrecy; he hates G.U.N. and thinks they’re arrogant assholes.”

                I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge as she asked “So what’s so special about the team?” I twisted off the cap and took a good swig before responding “I don’t know, I haven’t met any of them yet… But I tell you, I get a regular paycheck even for days I don’t get called in; I get weekends off, a patrol car, a locker full of equipment and even a service pistol… I’d say I got a pretty sweet deal!”

                I took another drink and continued talking “oh, and if anyone asks I’m just a regular Police Officer.” I kissed her and walked into the living room “Is there anything you want to do today?” I asked as I sat down on the couch. She grabbed her purse and replied “I was actually going to go to the grocery store, do you want to come with me?” I got back up and walked with her to the door “Sure why not.”

                She put her boots on as I gently rubbed her shoulders “How’ve you been feeling lately?” She finished putting her boots on and stood up “I’ve been feeling a little sleepy lately and my back’s been aching” I moved my hands down her back and felt the stress “Come on, let’s get the shopping done and I’ll give you a massage when we get back.” She gave me a kiss and we left the room.


	15. Call to Arm - Double Date

Chapter 15

Call to Arms - Double Date

 

[Three Months Later]

[Date- Tuesday, November 15]

[Time: 4:23 P.M.]

               

                The past three months had gone by without a hitch, I’d met my team of three and picked it up well with them; they knew who I was and had no trouble respecting me as their commander. Amy had gotten a stomach enough were you could defiantly tell she was pregnant, everywhere we went people would stare and congratulate us. I felt happy to have a job and growing family, everything was going great.

                My work cell rang and I ran to answer it “Sonic its Bradshaw, We got a situation down at Station Square first Bank; get your ass down here now!” I hung up and ran to closet, putting on my service hat and belt before running to the door “What is it Sonic?” I gave her a quick kiss and replied “Something’s going on down at the bank… Put my food in the oven, I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” She kissed me again and told me to be careful.

                I closed the door and ran to the Cyclone, quickly starting it up and hauling ass out of the complex. Within a few minutes I arrived at the Bank, S.S.P.D surrounded the entrance with rifles pointed. I jumped out and ran to Bradshaw and the rest of my team “What’s the situation?” He puffed on his cigarette before stomping it out “The bank set off the silent alarm about twenty minutes ago, sharpshooters say they can see three armed men holding civilians hostage.” He squinted and continued “From what we can tell they all have handguns of unknown caliber.” 

                I directed my squad to the side of the building and replied “I want you three to stay there and wait for my orders!” They hustled as I talked to Bradshaw “Have they made any request?” He lit another cigarette and responded “I sent a negotiator in five minutes ago but he hasn’t come back out… I’m starting to fear the worst.” I signaled the team to take point before the Chief replied “As soon as they come out I want you to rush them, take down the leader if you can figure out which one he is.” I gave a salute and ran to my men.

                My men should be able to handle this. They were picked by the chief because of their expertise in certain fields. All of them are the best in tactical defense the force has to offer; Owen is our field medic, Todd is the brains, and Jerry is the brawns… Together we are the absolute best the S.S.P.D. can throw out; we’re literally the last resort before G.U.N. gets called in.

                “Owen you get behind Todd; Jerry I need you with me, as soon as they step out I’m going to dash at the last one. I need you to subdue the other while Owen and Todd take the last. If everything goes to plan this should be a quick and easy take down.” They changed positions and readied themselves. Suddenly the negotiator came out and walked over to the Chief.

                I couldn’t hear what they were saying but knew it wasn’t anything good. He gave the chief a megaphone and quickly ran to take cover. The Chief walked ahead of the line of Officers and spoke into the megaphone “THIS IS CHIEF OF POLICE RICHARD BRADSHAW, WE HAVE THE ENTIRE BUILDING SURROUNDED… WE SHALL NOT GIVE INTO YOUR REQUESTS, COME OUT NOW AND SAVE YOURSELVES A FEW YEARS BEHIND BARS!”

                I crouched and looked around the corner, a small head popped up at the window as the bank robbers fired a warning shot. The chief fell back behind the line and gave a quick nod to me and the sharpshooters, he held the megaphone up and berated them “I SEE… SO YOU’D RATHER HIDE AND SHOOT AT US LIKE COWARDS THAN TALK THIS OUT!” One of the robbers opened the window and shouted “We’re not cowards! I’m tired of talking… I told your man that if we don’t get a helicopter in the next ten minutes I’m going to start killing one person at a time!” I heard a few people in the bank begin to cry as he yelled at them to shut up.

                I took my pistol out of its holster and the Chief sneered back at their request “FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY. A CHOPPER WILL BE HERE SHORTLY!” The robber hung his head out the window and replied “I’m taking a hostage with me… I swear to God if I see any of you so much as move a muscle I’ll blow her fucking brains out!” I turned to my squad and they silently acknowledged the change in plans “The hostage life comes first.” I whispered “I no way will we let them leave here with her.”

                    A helicopter came into view as Bradshaw spoke up “WE HAVE YOUR HELICOPTER!” I watched the robber crane his neck and watch the helicopter land, he tapped his gun against the glass and replied “Good work… remember, don’t move if you want to see the girl stay alive.” A few seconds later I heard him move something away from the door. He slowly opened the doors and came out with his gun to a young bank tellers head. I clenched my fists in rage and held my hand up in anticipation.

                “Wait for it” I said to Jerry as he gave a big huff. The robber walked forward as he directed the girl to the helicopter; the other two slowly came out by themselves thankfully, and followed the first one who had the hostage. I threw my hand down and rushed towards the first, knocking him to the ground and the gun out of his hand as the hostage ran over to the Police.

                Jerry followed and quickly restrained one of the others who’d put his gun down in sign of surrender. My adrenaline pumped hard as I saw the last guy out of the corner of my eye aim his pistol at me. Everything slowed down as Todd and Owen sprinted towards him. My eyes widened as I attempted to shoot him first; a bullet rang as he fell to the ground. One of the sharpshooters got him in the shoulder and he writhed about on the ground crying like a baby.

                I sighed and slapped my cuffs around my guys wrists, tugging him up to his feet before a group of Officers took him from me. The teller ran to me and gave me a hug “Thank you so much Mr. I thought I was going to die!” I smiled as her family ran to her and shared a group hug, crying and thanking me at the same time.

                The Officers clapped briefly before carrying on with their duties to get the rest of the people out of the bank. It felt good to help save someone’s life, even if I’d saved multiple in the past. I thought back to the ones I couldn’t save for a moment before walking to the sharpshooter “Thank you” I said as he was putting the rifle back in the trunk of his patrol car “I’m glad you had him in your sights.” He turned to me and we shook hands as he replied “I wasn’t about to let some petty bank robber take down a hero.”

                I laughed and the rest of my squad came over “Nice work commander, you probably saved that girls life!” Owen said as Jerry frowned “I’m sorry commander, I should have gotten him before he aimed at you.” I slugged him in the shoulder and replied “Stow it… You did exactly what I told you to do and now we get to go home to our families.” He shook his head and holstered his pistol.

                “Nice work guys.” The chief said as he puffed on his cigarette. “It was all in a day’s work!” Todd replied, taking off his helmet to wipe away the beads of sweat. The chief handed all three of us our weekly check and said “I’m not sure if I’m going to be here the next few days, my daughter is really ill… I’ll most likely stay home with her to take her to the doctor.” I took the paycheck and wished him good luck with his daughter.

                “All right guys” I said to my team “My jobs done here…” They gave a quick salute I waved off and walked me to my car “DAMN” Jerry exclaimed as he wiped his hand across the hood “This is your car?” I smiled at the compliment and replied “Yeah, you like it? It’s a Ferrari F40 from back in my racing days!” he shook my hand as I revved the engine “You guys go home and get some rest.” They gave another salute as I drove away.

 

[Time 5:15 P.M.]

                As pulled into the parking space in front of Amy’s room and noticed Tails VTOL across the lot. ‘What is Tails doing here?’ I asked myself as I parked and pulled the key out of the ignition. I got out and shut the door, making sure it was Tails VTOL ‘like anybody else owns VTOL’. Once I got to the door Amy flung it open and hugged me “Oh Sonic! I saw everything on the news… My heart almost stopped when I saw that guy aim at you!” She kissed me and pulled me inside.

                I noticed Tails and Cream sitting on the sofa and gave a small wave hello as Amy continued to hug me. I grabbed her and swung her around before carrying her to the Papasan chair. Plopping down with her in my lap still hugging and kissing me I talked with Tails “What’s going on guys?” Cream giggled at us as Tails replied “Not much, Cream was going to spend the night with me so I was wondering if you two wanted to go out to eat with us?”

                I grinned at the thought of them ‘spending the night’ together. Amy liked the idea of going out to eat and asked “Sure, that sounds great; where did you have in mind?” Tails shrugged and looked at Cream “I don’t know, outback? I’ve kind of been craving a good steak lately!” I stood up as Amy got off me and replied “You got it.” Cream watched me get up and gawked at my belt “That’s so cool Mr. Sonic!” She exclaimed “They gave you a pistol?”

                I laughed and replied “Yeah; and before you ask, no you can’t see it!” She pouted a bit before giggling. I took off my hat and put it on the hat rack “So…” I teased “You two finally started dating?” Cream giggled and Tails blushed “What do you mean finally?” He replied “It took you like seven years to admit your love…” He stopped talking when he realized I caught him.

                  “So you are in love!” I chuckled, he blushed harder and Cream cuddled with him; He sighed and gave up. I walked to the bedroom and put my belt in the closet as Amy was changing her clothes. She slid the closet door closed and gave me a hug, pushing her bare breast against my chest “I was so worried the way you ran out of here earlier…” I kissed her deep and sucked on her tongue.

                “You should’ve known I’d be back.” She held me tighter as I kissed her again; a small tear ran dawn here cheek and I wiped it away “Babe, it’s okay… I’m here with you now, please don’t cry.” I helper her into a shirt she bought the other day to fit her “I wish I could wear my dress, I don’t like these maternity shirts.” She rubbed her stomach as I kissed it.

                “That baby in there doesn’t care what you wear and neither do I.” She smiled and put on a pair of pants. I have to say it had been a bit strange lately to see her not wearing her dress, but like I said I didn’t really care. “It’ll be fun to have a night out again… I feel like I’ve just been sitting around here a lot recently.” I opened the closet door just as Tails called my name from the living room.

                “Sonic, what are you two doing in there?” I walked out of the bedroom as Amy put her sweater on and replied “Hold your horses, we’re coming.” I grabbed my black leather coat and slid it on “It’s going to be down in the forties later on tonight… You guys didn’t bring a jacket?” I asked Tails and Cream. Tails stood up from the couch and replied “Yeah, we left them out in the VTOL; you know how much those turbines heat up the cockpit.”

                Tails was right about that, when I first rod in that thing I thought I was in a desert. “You’re going to need to put an air conditioner in it before the summer comes around.” He waved it off and said he still had quite a few months before then.

                Amy came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse “Are you ready?” She asked us. Cream giggled and got up off the sofa “Mrs. Amy, I haven’t seen you without your normal dress before.” Amy took a hairbrush out of her purse and brushed a few quills out of her face “I know, I know; It doesn’t fit anymore though…” Cream smiled and poked her “It’s that baby bulge isn’t it?” Amy laughed and replied “Yep, I feel like I gained ten pounds!” Me and Tails stood by waiting as they continued their women talk.

                “You look fine so don’t worry.” Cream said as she gave Amy a big hug “Thank you Cream.” I opened the door and we walked out onto the porch, as I closed and locked the door I asked “We’re going to that one down there by Twinkle Park right?” Tails thought for a moment and replied “Yeah, I think that one is probably the closest.” Amy and Cream jumped up and down excitedly and said in unison “I want to go to Twinkle Park afterwards!”

                I scratched the back of my head and said “Alright, don’t freak out!” Tail gave a shrug and replied “Sure, I don’t see why not; come on let’s go.” We walked out to the cyclone and I moved some papers from the passenger seat to the glove box “Sorry about that babe; I was looking through some records the other day.” She sat down as I turned to Tails and Cream “I’ll meet you guys there.” They walked over to the VTOL as I got in the driver’s side and started the car. She turned on the heater and we were met with a nice blast of cold air.

                I quickly turned it off and responded “Yeah, it’s still got that old A/C so it takes a bit to warm up.” She shivered and shook her head as I pulled out of the parking spot. Tails took off and I left the complex “So” I said to Amy “What did you think about Tails finally admitting his puppy love for Cream?” She giggled and replied “I think it’s cute!” She hugged me for warmth and continued “But they still got a while to go before they’re like us!” I turned on the heater and responded seductively “Quite a long time” I chuckled and she kissed me softly.

 

[Time: 6:00 P.M.]

                I pulled in the parking lot and found a space; Tails and Cream where already waiting out front. I parked and turned the car off and waved to them. They walked over and I asked “Did you go ahead and get us some seats?” I got out with Amy as Tails replied “Yeah, they said it’s going to be about ten minutes before our booth is ready.” We walked over the entrance and sat on a bench by the door; I put my hands in my pocket and said “That’s fine; we can wait a little while.”

                Tails got up and went to his VTOL to grab his jacket ‘I should’ve figured it would be some old aviator style.’ I smiled and turned to Cream saying “So Cream.” She looked from Tails to me “You and Tails are spending the night together?” Her face reddened a small bit as Amy giggled “Yes, but don’t get any funny ideas about us… we’re not going to just dive right in like you two did.”

                I squinted and Me and Amy both laughed “what’s that supposed to mean?” Amy asked, beating me to it. Cream blushed harder once she realized how that may have sounded a tad rude “N-Not that you t-two weren’t ready!” Tails walked back to us with her jacket as the windscreen on the VTOL closed. He put the jacket around her shoulders and sat next to her on the bench.

                I smiled and laughed off Creams comment, not wanting to ruin the mood. I leaned over to Amy and said “I haven’t been to outback in quite some time; last time I got a porterhouse steak that was so big and juicy…” Amy cut me off and playfully shoved me “Quit it Sonic, you’re making me hungry!” I laughed and continued “It was just so tender; the meat was practically falling off the bone.” She licked her lips and slapped my knee “Sonic!”

                Our name came over the intercom and we got up to walk inside. We walked up to the waitress and she took us to our booth. Me and Tails sat across from Cream and Amy as the waitress handed us our menu and asked us what we would like to drink. Everyone but me ordered a coke “I’ll have a Samuel Adams.” She wrote down the choices and walked off to give us time to look through the menu.

                I opened the menu as Amy asked me “Sonic, you’ve been drinking alcohol a lot lately…” I rolled my eyes and replied “I think I’ve saved the day enough time that I can reward myself a beer!” She kicked my shin and Cream giggled. Tails smiled “oh, I forgot to ask… how’ve you been getting along with your teammates?” I looked through the menu and replied “Good, they all work hard and listen well.” Tails gave a nod and I continued as Amy and Cream flipped through their menu “Sometimes my second in command, ‘Jerry’ gets a little bit ornery; but I haven’t had any issues yet.”

                Tails gave a thumbs up and went back to his menu. Cream thought for a moment and said “How is it out there on the streets?” I smiled and replied “Thankfully I’m not really out patrolling that much; normally I just sit around the station for a few hours unless I get called.” Cream sighed and said “That doesn’t sound very fun.” I chuckled and responded “fun? Cream I don’t go to work for fun.” She stuck her tongue out at me as the waitress came back with our drinks.

                “Are you all ready to order or do you need a few more minutes to decide?” Everyone sat their menus down and I replied “No, I think we’re ready... I’ll have the sixteen ounce Porterhouse, medium… with corn and mashed potatoes.” The waitress took my order and turned to the others. Amy copied me while Tails got a T-bone; Cream started to get a burger but switched to some barbeque ribs instead.

                The waitress took our menus and walked to the kitchen. We sat silent for a minute before Amy started a conversation with me “have you gotten you paycheck for this week yet?” I gave a small nod and replied “Yeah, I got it today… The Chiefs daughter is sick so he gave it to me today since he isn’t sure if he’ll be in the next few days.” Tails took a sip of his cola and asked “How much do you get a month?”

                I took a sip of my beer in response and answered “I make about as much the regular Police Officers…” I stopped when I realized I blew my cover. Tails raised his eyebrow and said “Wait… I thought you were a regular Police Officer?” I sighed and took another sip of my beer before replying “Well… not exactly.” Amy hung her head at my poor choice of words as I continued “My team is more… under the radar if you know what I mean.”

                He looked at me in confusion before he replied “No, you’re going to need to explain it a little bit better than that Sonic.” I yawned and responded “my field is more of a S.W.A.T. like position; we go in when the Police can’t handle it.” He seemed even more confused. I took another sip as he said “That doesn’t make any sense; G.U.N. won’t let the Police Department have a special tactics team?” I smiled and laughed “You know your stuff about the Police Department Tails!”

                I noticed Amy and Cream weren’t paying any attention to what I was saying; instead they were doing something with make-up. I turned back to Tails and continued talking “You’re right, there is officially no Special Weapon and Tactics team in the Police Department.” He started to get what I meant by under the radar “So basically you’re in charge of an elite team of police officers who are getting paid under the table?”

                I laughed and exclaimed “Yep, now you’re starting to get it!” He hung his head and shook it at the same time before replying “But what I don’t get is why the Chief of Police wants a S.W.A.T. team for… I mean that is what G.U.N. basically is…” I cut him off and said “No, G.U.N. prances around in their little metal suits claiming to be the ‘government’ while never actually patrolling their own streets; so I guess Bradshaw just wanted a Tactical Response that was closer to the people... hell, I don’t really know.”

                I saw the waitress come through the kitchen doors and walk towards us “hup, I think this might be ours!” I exclaimed as I cleared the table to make room. She came over to us and handed each of us our food “Now you all enjoy your food…” She replied. Amy licked her lips and cut into her steak at the same time I did “Oh yeah, see… what did I tell you Amy, the meat is so tender here.” She forked a slice of meat and bit into it with a moan. “You’re right Sonic!” She smiled and took another bite.

                “But anyway, as I was saying Tails” I mixed my corn with my mashed potatoes and took a bite before continuing “I just follow Bradshaw’s orders and get paid. It’s his beef with G.U.N. not mine.” He ate his food and replied “You just be careful Sonic, blindly following order doesn’t make you anything more than one of Eggmans robots.” I stopped eating for a second and thought about what he said ‘I know that, but the people in this city need someone else to protect them… Who else is going to do it; Shadow? Don’t make me laugh.’

                Cream suddenly snapped me out of thought “Are you okay Mr. Sonic? You kind of stopped mid bite.” I shook my head and replied “Yeah, I’m fine… I’m just a little worn out from earlier.” I started eating again as Amy asked Cream “Hey Cream, how did Vanilla let you stay with Tails in the middle of the week?” Cream gnawed on her barbeque ribs and answered “She went to stay with Aunty to learn about some new recipes and sewing techniques; Aunty is the only woman alive who knows more than mama at home maintenance but it is just so boring over there.”

                Amy giggled and said “So you asked to stay with Tails instead huh.” She shook her head and Tails Replied “I’m actually kind of surprised she let you go too.” Amy giggled again and responded “I think Vanilla has a pretty good idea about you two!” Cream blushed and me and Amy laughed. “Is that where Cheese is?” I asked. Amy looked around and responded “I didn’t even notice he wasn’t around.” Cream gave a nod and we ate in peace for another few minutes before I asked “How’s everyone’s food?” I got three nods as everyone chewed away.

                “Boy I tell you, I need to invite that sharpshooter out for a dinner like this someday; if it wasn’t for him my ass might have been grass!” Amy didn’t seem to like my comment about being so close to getting shot; she stared daggers at me and replied “Did you at least yell at your team for not getting the guy before he aimed at you?” I chewed and swallowed before responding “No, I told jerry; who was following me at the time to stay behind… so it’s more my fault than any of theirs.”

                She kicked my shin again and I choked “OWW Amy, stop doing that; it hurts!” She smiled and replied “If you get shot it'll hurt a lot more than that.” I rolled my eyes and said “I’ve already gotten shot in the knee, remember?” She sighed and said “That should make you even more wary about this job Sonic!” I rubbed my leg against hers to comfort her and replied “Babe relax, just enjoy your meal…” She smiled and continued eating before running her leg up mine.

                I looked at Cream and Tails before turning back to Amy, shaking my head for her to stop. She kept eating as she moved her foot farther up my leg. ‘God she’s been so horny lately’ I scooted closer to the Table so Tails wouldn’t notice us but he seemed to be focused on Cream. It took me a few seconds to realize they too were playing a game a footsie, albeit not as intimate as ours but it was kind of funny. All four of us nearly jumped out of our skin when the waitress suddenly appeared and spoke with a phony smile “How are you guys doing? Is there anything I can get you?”

                Amy’s foot dropped away and I took my wallet out “Everything is great, could you bring us a few doggy bags and the check please.” She took Amys empty plate and went back to the kitchen. “Mrs. Amy, you’ve been hungry lately huh?” She patted her stomach and replied “Yeah, this baby’s been eating a portion of everything I eat; so I defiantly feel hungrier at times!” I smiled and asked “Has your morning sickness gone away?” She dabbed the sides of her mouth with her napkin and replied “For the most part, sometimes I still feel a little nauseous when I first wake up though.”

                I chuckled and looked at Tails “Man, she was sick just about every morning… not a pleasant sound to wake up to.” She rolled her eyes and replied slightly annoyed “you’re telling me… I’m the one who was in there doing it!” I motioned a vomit gesture to Tails and he laughed “I’m just kidding Amy; I know you were… and do you remember what I’d make every morning for you?” She smiled and answered “He’d get up every morning to make me a cup of ginger tea and rub my stomach until I felt better.”

                Tails laughed and said “You’re getting to be quite the romantic hedgehog Sonic!” I smiled and replied making Amy blush “It was always there… I just wanted to find the right person.” The waitress came back with the check and doggy bags and gave them to me. “Alight, here’s your container Tails.” I gave him his doggy bag and opened the check, narrowing my eyes at the price. I stuck my credit card in the side and gave it back to the waitress.

                I put the rest of my steak and mashed potatoes with corn in my Styrofoam container and closed the lid and asked Amy and Cream “did you guys still want to go to Twinkle Park?” They both nodded vigorously before Tails replied “Amy, I was just thinking… I don’t think you’ll be able to ride on any of the rollercoasters because of your pregnancy.” She sighed and responded “Oh yeah, I forgot all about that rule… It’s okay though, I still want to go with you guys! There might be a few things I could do, like the Ferris wheel for example.” She playfully teased me “And I think they still have the tunnel of love!”

                I smiled as we played footsie for a bit before the waitress finally came back with my credit card. I put it back in my wallet as Tails slid out of the booth to allow me to get out “That was a good idea Tails; a nice dinner was just the thing I needed after a hard day’s work.” I slid out of the booth and stretched. Amy and Cream did the same thing and we walked out of the restaurant, grabbing a few after-dinner mints for me and Tails on the way out “What’s this for?” he asked me as I handed him a mint, I smiled and unwrapped one “You heard the ladies… tunnel of love.” His eyes widened slightly when he realized what I meant and quickly popped one in.

                We walked out into the parking lot and put our leftovers in our vehicles, it was cool enough outside that they shouldn’t spoil. “You guys ready?” everyone shook their head and we proceeded down the sidewalk next door to Twinkle Park. The sun had already gone down about an hour ago so the whole park was lit up and twinkling ‘hence the name’.

 

[Time: 7:30 P.M.]

                We managed to get in for free since the gate keeper deemed us both a ‘cute couple’ Amy smiled at the compliment and thanked him as we took the lift to the entrance. “That saved me some money.” I said as Amy laughed “You’re stingy sometimes… you know that?” I chuckled and stepped off the lift, “Where do you guys want to go first?” Cream giggled and ran off to the Ferris wheel with Tails chasing after her “Catch me if you can cutie!” I laughed at the two as me and Amy slowly walked towards them.

                We stood in line as the wheel slowly rotated, letting people on and off as it did. Tails and Cream got in one a few cars ahead of us so I didn’t know what they were doing. The Attendant opened the door for us and we climber in together. “I always loved these things ever since I was a child.” She said as she cuddled closer to me; I wrapped my arm around her as we went up another car length. “Oh yeah?” I replied, lifting her head and planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back and made a purring sound as she said “Ever since I first came to Twinkle Park…” I kissed her again as we rose even higher into the sky.

                “That was pretty risky what you did back in the restaurant.” She looked up at me and said “What the footsie?” I smiled and replied “I think we may have gone a little beyond a simple game of footsie.” She giggled and responded “I wasn’t about to let Tails And Cream have all the fun… did you know they were playing footsie the whole time we were there?” I grinned as I didn’t realize they had been doing it the entire time, and replied with a small laugh “No… I mean I noticed them doing it a few times but I didn’t realize they had been doing it the whole time. Those Two love birds are a bit more attracted to each other than they let on!”

 

(Tails P.O.V.)

                I tried to think of what Sonic would do in a situation like this. I sat next to Cream, hesitant to make a move. I wanted to be romantic but I couldn’t really figure out how, I scooted closer to her and asked “Did you enjoy the meal?” She smiled and gave a nod. I tapped my fingers together nervously and scooted even closer until our legs touched. “I’m happy that your Mom let you come out with me tonight.” She blushed from the contact and looked away.

                I took my chance and draped my arm around her and continued “The thought of waiting just a few more days to see you was too much for me.” She reddened deeper but turned to look at me. “I noticed you putting make-up on at the restaurant… It makes you look even more beautiful!” She giggled and I closed my eyes, readying myself for the worst. I slowly leaned in and gently kissed her, our teeth clanking together in the process. Her lips where really soft and her fur tickled my nose.

                I broke away and opened my eyes to see her staring back at me in amazement “My first kiss!” She said excitedly. I sat back in relief and she kissed my cheek “Thank you Tails.” She leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled at my courage. “Do you love me?” She asked, I stroked her ears back and we shared another kiss “I do Love you Cream, there isn’t anybody in the world I have this feeling for other than you.” She smiled and we kissed one more time as the Wheel began its descent.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V.)

                “What do you think Tails and Cream are doing right now?” She looked back at their car and replied with a smile “What we should be doing right now!” I looked back to see what she was talking about and saw Tails and Cream share their first kiss, pretty passionate too. I smiled and turned back to Amy “Well I’ll be.” She giggled and kissed me lightly “Maybe we’ll save ours for the tunnel of love.” I laughed as the car came to a stop at the ground and the attendant opened the doors for us. I helped Amy out and waited for Tails and Creams car to come to the ground.

                 Tails got out and I watched him help Cream out ‘That a’ boy‘ I thought to myself, wanting my little brother to succeed in love like I did. We met up by the exit to the ride and I asked “Did you two enjoy yourselves?” They blushed at my comment and looked away. We slowly walked towards the tunnel of love as Tails and Cream tagged along with us. We stood in line and waited for a boat to come around before getting in, like last time Tails and Cream had their own behind us. Once we got in the boat, it continued along the tracks into the tunnel. Amy cuddled up next to me and I kissed her gently.

                “Are you having a good time?” I asked while we traveled through the tunnel; she kissed me back and replied “I’m having an even better time now that we’re together in the tunnel of love!” I chuckled and kissed her again, thinking of a naughty comment I replied “Maybe I can get in your tunnel of love later on?” She smiled and started giggling “That was the corniest line I’ve ever heard!” I laughed and we continued our smooching “But will it work?” I asked before going back to our kiss.

 

(Tail’s P.O.V)

                Cream sat in my lap as we went through the tunnel, gazing up at me the whole time; looking away with a blush whenever I laid eyes on her. “Is something on your mind?” I asked, she smiled and replied “well… I’m just kind of nervous is all… Nobody other than mom has ever said they loved me before.” I returned the smile and wrapped my arms around her. “Well you have now.” I replied as she giggled. We continued through the tunnel as she hugged me. I couldn’t take my thoughts off her; she was making my entire body tingle.

                She looked up at me and I gently gave her a soft kiss. “Do you think Vanilla realized that we might do something like this when she let you come over?” Cream giggled and said “From how much we’ve been seeing each other lately… I think she figured it out pretty quick!” I smiled and blushed at her enthusiasm, reveling in the thought of her Mom being okay with our current relationship. I’m sure Vanilla would understand since she had to have gone through something like that at one point; however she’s also very protective.

                “You know” I looked up at the boats ahead of us and continued “I forgot to tell you; Back at Sonic and Amys Wedding those months ago, when you caught that bouquet of flowers… Do you know what that supposedly means?” I looked back at her as she replied “Not really, some of the other girls seemed a little jealous when I caught it though…” I smiled at the thought and answered “It’s an old wives tale, but it means you’ll be the next to get married.” She blushed and looked away for a second, realizing why those girls were jealous at the time. I hugged her tighter and we kissed a few more times before the boat came out of the tunnel to the exit.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V)

                As soon as their boat came out of the tunnel I grinned and spoke under my breath “Yes” Amy’s ears perked up as I continued “I knew he could do it!” She giggled and replied “Looks like I’m not the only one rooting them on!” I laughed and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her I rubbed her swollen stomach “I guess not.” I nibbled on her ear and smirked as I felt her shiver. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss “That still makes my heart flutter Sonic.” We kissed for a few more seconds until Tails spoke up.

                “Come on you two, we’re not in the tunnel of love anymore.” Amy laughed and we all walked around the park for a while, talking about things every now and then. Tails and Cream rode a few rollercoasters together while I stayed with Amy, not wanting her to feel left out. We sat on a bench as we shared an Ice cream cone I bought from a concession stand. We waited for Tails and Cream and made small chit-chat while eating our ice cream.

                “Hey Sonic” She asked “What are we going to do about a house when the baby’s born?” I smiled and asked “What in the world made you think of that right now?” She crunched down on the cone and replied “Well I was just thinking about the size of the apartment… It’s fine for the two of us, but don’t you think it would be a tad small for three people.” I continued smiling and replied “I’ve actually thought about that on the occasion as well, however I think we still have some time before we have to worry about that.”

                “What do you mean?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. I wiped some ice cream from the corner of my mouth and said “I mean the baby will sleep in a crib in the bedroom, so it’s not like we urgently need another room.” Se scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, still eating her ice cream “I’m glad you already put some thought into; I don’t know why, but I find men who do their best to be fathers really sexy.” I smiled and said in a serious tone “Amy, I’m going to have a daughter or a son in about four and a half months from now… Of course I’m going to act like a real father and do my absolute best to take care of you and the baby!”

                  She smiled and replied with her voice breaking “I know you will… I-I Just… I just still have trouble sometimes believing everything that’s happened… I don’t know…” I put my finger to her lips to stop her “Amy, believe me; everything that’s happened is a hundred percent real.” She smiled and I continued “Now I want you to push those thoughts out of your head and focus on having a fun time, okay?” She shook her head and I wiped the tear out of her eyes before chuckling softly “However, what you find sexy is always helpful information to me.” She giggled and playfully shoved me.

                The rollercoaster came to a stop and I saw Tails and Cream get off, heading towards us I stood up. “Fun” I asked them. Tails gave a nod and Cream replied “So many twists and turns!” I gave a thumbs up and we all continued our trip around the park; Tails and Cream went on a few more rides before we decided it was getting late. “Alright guys.” I said looking at my phone “its ten o’clock, I guess we should start heading home.” Amy yawned and replied “Yeah, I’m getting kind of tired.” We walked out of the park and towards our vehicles back at the restaurant parking lot.

                As soon as we got back Amy got in the car, complaining that her feet and back were hurting her. I shook Tails hand and He gave Amy a hug, Cream hugged me and said “Goodbye Mr. Sonic, I had a good time hanging out with you guys!” I smiled and flung her around in the air making her squeal. I put her back down and she giggled “I had a good time with you and Tails as well, I’m glad you two invited us out for dinner.” She smiled and walked over to Amy to give her a goodbye hug “Goodbye and goodnight Mrs. Amy, I hope you get some rest; you look really tired.”  

                Amy yawned again and hugged her back “I will sweetie, I hope you and Tails had a fun time tonight.” Cream smiled and replied as I got in the driver’s side “I did, it was the best night of my life!” Amy laughed and said “You might want to wait a little longer before you say that!” Cream blushed and gave her one last hug before walking over to Tails VTOL, He helped her up and waved goodbye. Me and Amy waved back and I started up the Cyclone; pulling out of the parking lot, Tails took off towards the Mystic Ruins.

                After a few minutes Amy cuddled up next to me for warmth and rested her head on my shoulder “Did you have a good time Sonic?” I turned the heater on and replied “You know I did babe; anytime I’m hanging out with my wife and friends is a good time to me.” She smiled and closed her eyes, tired from all our walking. “Go ahead and take a nap if you want.” I said to her as I stopped at a red light “I’ll wake you up when we get home.” She sighed and fell asleep leaned against me.

 

(Amy’s P.O.V)

                I slowly woke up to Sonic talking to somebody, the clock on the dashboard read ten forty eight. I yawned and leaned up as the person Sonic was talking too replied “Is that your wife?” Sonic shook his head and replied “Yeah, we just got through hanging out with some friends of ours; we went out to dinner and had some fun at Twinkle Park.” I yawned again as I looked around to see where we were, It looked like we were in the parking lot of the store around the corner from the apartment.

                I scooted over and asked “Who is that Sonic?” He turned to me and smiled “Oh, Amy this is Owen… He’s one of the guys in my patrol.” I waved to him as Sonic Continued talking to the guy about work “Anyway, tell Bradshaw that from my viewpoint I never noticed a forth one. Only three came out of the bank, he must’ve been hiding inside waiting to escape with the rest of the hostages. How did they figure out there was another guy anyway?”

                The guy looked through some papers and replied “Some of the people in the bank we questioned stated that he walked in with the other three. While he didn’t actually do anything, we’re going to go ahead and detain him until we get it all worked out.” Sonic shook his head again and responded with a sigh “Okay, well… have a goodnight; I’ll see you tomorrow down at the station.” He gave a nod and rolled his window back up.

 

(Sonic’s P.O.V)

                I did the same and drove away. “Sorry about that babe; out of everybody in the city it had to be one of your co-workers who pulls up next to you at a red light.” She smiled and replied “That’s okay, what were you two talking about?” I turned the corner into the apartment complex and responded “Just some stuff about work; it turns out there was a fourth guy involved in the bank robbery earlier today.” She bit her lower lip and asked “Should we be concerned?” I look at her for a second trying to figure out what she meant.

                “No, he’s in custody at the moment; but don’t worry about anything like that… this wasn’t anything gang related, it was just a bunch of crooks who wanted to score some cheap drug money.” I parked and turned off the car. She got out and replied “This people in this city are getting worse by the year.” I got out and locked the doors “That’s what the Police Department is here for… Don’t watch so much depressing news, not everyone is a bad person by the way.”

                We walked to her room as I continued talking “Just the ones I have deal with.” She opened her front door and we both walked in, taking off my coat and hanging it on the hat rack. She went to use the bathroom as I got undressed for bed “Oh, my back is still hurting.” She said, closing the bathroom door. I took off my shoes and gloves giving a reply “Once we get in bed I’ll give you a massage.” I walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, turning the TV on and waiting for her to get out of the bathroom so I could use it.

                I searched through the guide before turning it back off when Amy opened the bathroom door. “Not much on TV.” I went into the bathroom to do my business, thinking about everything that happened today. Started out a bit slow then sped by about as fast as me. I thought about the bank robbery and the fourth guy; I didn’t like knowing that Amy was worried about stuff like that. It was understandable though, she’d lived a quiet life until I came along. Then a gang tried to kick her door down and even took her hostage.

                I finished up, flushing the toilet and washed my hands; yawning as I dried them off. I walked back to the bedroom and got in the bed with Amy, lying hallway under the covers she sat between my legs. I rubbed her shoulders gently as she moaned “All that walking was almost too much… I feel so out of shape.” I laughed and replied “You’re not out of shape. You’re just carrying around a few extra pounds, think of it as a heavy book bag you suddenly started wearing.” She smiled as I pushed my thumbs into her neck muscles and ran down to her lower back “So you don’t think I look too fat?” She said in a worried tone. I was slightly stunned and I stopped to reply “Amy, you’re not fat or even chubby neither, it wouldn’t matter to me anyway.” She leaned her head back as I pushed on her lower back “You do feel pretty tense though.” She moaned and replied “I told you my back was hurting.”

                “Oh” She suddenly said “I forgot to tell you I have another appointment with Doctor Elise tomorrow if you wanted to come with me.” My hands moved back to her shoulders and she looked up to give me a kiss before I responded “What time will it be?” I leaned over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp as she replied “It’s at four in the afternoon.” I thought for a second and said “I might be able to make it; it all depends on what I have to do tomorrow.” She gave me another kiss and replied “Thank you for the massage.” I smiled as she got all the way under the covers with me “Anytime babe.” We turned on our sides and she scooted back against my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and we drifted off to sleep.


	16. Second Appointment

Chapter 16

Second Appointment

 

 

[The next morning]

[Time: 6:00 A.M.]

                I woke up to the alarm going off and Amy softly snoring; I smiled and turned off the alarm. I got up and stretched, walking to the kitchen as I yawned. I put the coffee in the maker to brew and went back into the bedroom to the closet. Amy was still asleep so I quietly put my pants and shirt on, slipping my belt around the loops and sitting on the edge of the bed to put my socks and shoes on. Amy rolled over mumbling my name while sleeping, I leaned across the bed and kissed he forehead before going to the kitchen to get my coffee.

                I poured my coffee into a cup and turned off the maker, grabbing my hat of the rack and walking out the door. I closed it behind me and locked the dead bolt; taking a sip of coffee I walked to the Cyclone and got in. Starting up the engine, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the station. ‘The weatherman was right’ I thought to myself as I shivered ‘I thought this shirt would’ve been enough to keep me warm’

 

[Time: 6:50 A.M.] 

I managed to tough it out until the engine warmed up; I turned on the heater and unfroze just in time to pull into the Police Station parking lot. I finished up the last of my coffee and parked the car; instantly Jerry pulled up to the spot next to me. I got out as he did and he said “Good morning boss.” I locked my car and walked with him to the station “Morning” I replied “do you know if Bradshaw is here today?” He shrugged and responded “I have no Idea”

                A Patrol officer who was walking out held the door for us and I thanked him, Todd and Owen met us at the front desk as we walked in. “Good morning guys.” I said as we walked up to them “Is Bradshaw here?” Todd spoke up as they followed me to the locker room “No, I guess his daughter is really sick.” I opened my locker and loaded my gun as Owen replied “That’s what he said yesterday.” I holstered my gun and put my radio on my belt, as I closed the locker door my work cellphone rang.

                I looked at the caller I.D. and flipped it open “Yes sir?” The Chief spoke as someone in the background was clearly throwing up “Sonic, are you at the Station yet?” I sat on the locker room bench and replied “Yes sir, all of us are right here in the locker room wondering about you.” Everyone looked at me and listened. The Chief chuckled and said “Thanks, My daughters taken a turn for the worse… I’m going to take her to the hospital later if her fever doesn’t go down.” I shook my head and responded “I’m very sorry to hear that sir; if there is anything I can do for you guys just let me know.”

                “I appreciate that greatly Sonic. Now about your assignment for today, I don’t want you to do anything different from normal. I know I normally brief you on what to do but I think you guys can figure it out. Just patrol around the streets until it’s time to go; that is unless you get any calls from dispatch.” I stood up and replied “Understood sir, I’ll do as you say.” He talked to his daughter for a second before coming back “Okay Sonic, have a safe day.” I thanked him and hung up, placing the phone back in its case on my hip.

                “Alright guys” I said loudly to Jerry, Todd, and Owen “That was Bradshaw, his daughters getting really sick so he’s probably going to take to the hospital.” They shook their head as I continued “He wants us to just go on patrol for the day; so let’s go catch a few speeders and write some tickets. Jerry you’re with Owen, Todd you’re with me. Let’s move it folks, we’re not getting paid by the hour!” We went to the parking garage section and got in our cruisers, which had been conveniently parked next to each other.

                I rolled down the window and shouted to Owen and Jerry “We meet back here at one thirty… move it!” I rolled the window back up and started the engine; it started up like a charm as always. I got to tell you, I thought these old Waku Waku models would have been too obsolete to even function. I pulled out of the parking garage and honked at Jerry and Owen, receiving a honk back as we pulled off in different directions.

                 I drove around the city while Todd stroke up conversation with me “So, Owen was telling me that he ran into you last night… I didn’t realize you were married sir.” I gave a nod and replied “Yeah, got married a few months ago to a beautiful young lady called Amy Rose.” He turned the heater and Police Scanner on as he asked “Is she the same as you?” I looked at him with raised eye brow and he quickly replied “I don’t mean anything by it; I can see how you might take that the wrong way…” I laughed and focused on driving “If you’re asking if she’s a hedgehog… yes.”

                “It won’t be much longer and we’ll be a family of three.” He chuckled and replied “Ah, congratulations… how far is she?” I stopped at a red light and said “About four and half.” He shook his head and responded “Man I tell you, the officers around the station are so disconnected from each other; we need to get to know each other more so that we take better care of our teammates… you know what I’m saying?” The light turned green and I drove on “Yeah, maybe we should do something like a Policeman’s ball more often.”

                We talked about nothing for a few more minutes before I pulled up to a four lane intersection. We waited for the light when I noticed a truck run the red light right in front of us. “Dumbass” I taunted as I turned on the lights and siren, quickly chasing after him. “Alright get ready; we don’t know what this guy is speeding for.”

                After a few more seconds of pursuit he pulled to the side and stopped. I turned off the siren and parked behind, getting out as Todd ran the license plate. I put my hand on my gun and slowly walked up to the driver’s side, tapping on the glass I said “Sir I need you to roll down you window.” He complied and rolled it halfway down, sneering in response “Can I help you Officer Mobius?” I squinted at him and replied “Sir you need to calm down right now, I need to see you’re license and registration.”

                His eye twitched and he shouted “No, Fuck this I’m not going back to jail!” He spit in my face and floored it. I ran back to the cruiser and immediately took off in pursuit, turning the sirens back on as Todd got on the scanner “This is car ninety-one we have a code twenty, suspect is evading a routine traffic stop for running a red light in an orange pick-up going down highway 218… Suspect has warrants put out from the Mystic Ruins Rangers because of battery, be advised suspect has assaulted an officer and may possibly be armed!”

                Dispatch responded and said three nearby officers are on their way. Our speed was getting dangerous and the suspects movements were getting out of control; Todd got back on the CB and said “505, suspect is about to crash; be advised ambulance may be required.” My heart beat sped up as I barely managed to miss a few motorists “This is getting out of control; I need to stop him now!”

                A few more Police arrived and pursued with me. Todd thought for a second before replying “Ram him; he’s going too fast to regain control after something like that.” I leaned forward and pushed the pedal all the way down to the floorboard, gaining enough speed to smash into him. After a few more strikes he fish tailed out of control, running off the road and slamming into an overpass.

                Instantly we both pulled our guns and jumped out, approaching the crashed truck with caution. The suspect pried the door open and fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. There was a small gash along the side gushing blood out fiercely. I took off my tie and made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding “All you had to do was give me your license and registration.” I stayed with him and the other Officers until the paramedics arrived.

                I holstered my gun and walked back to the cruiser as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance, I got in and Todd gave me a napkin to wipe the spit off the side of the side of my face “Thank you” I said as I wiped it off. “I better not get sick from this.” I continued angrily as I drove away.

                “Well…” I said once we got back on the main streets “What a way to start a morning.” Todd gave a nod and replied “Welcome to Station Square.” I laughed and kept driving, looking for more things to do.

 

[Time: 1:05 P.M.]

                The rest of the day had gone by effortlessly, everything seemed to be in its place and everybody was obeying the law. I made a U-turn and drove up a ramp onto Speed Highway “I guess we should go on and head back to the station” I said as Todd typed up a report on the in car-laptop. Todd looked around for a moment before going back to the screen “Yeah, I wonder how the other two did.”

                I continued driving as I replied “Who knows…” My phone cut me off as it got a text message. I retrieved it from off my hip and gave it to Todd. “What’s it say?” Todd flipped it open and replied “It’s Jerry; He says he’s heading back to the station now.” He gave it back to me and I placed it back in its case. “Well at least they’re on time.”

 

[Time: 1:28 P.M.]

                I pulled into the Station parking garage and parked in the same location. I turned off the cruiser as we waited a few more minutes before Jerry and Owen came up and parked beside us. I got out as their cruiser cut off “How did you guys do?” I asked, wanting to know how their day went. Jerry got out after Owen and loosened his tie “Slow and boring; I heard you two had an exciting morning?” We all walked back to the Station as I replied “I’m not sure exciting is the best term to use.”

                Owen held the door open for us and responded “What was the assault on an officer charge about?” We walked towards the locker room as I said “The bastard spit right in my face.” Jerry made a face of disgust and replied sarcastically “Did you at least get a few punches in before he drove away?” I smiled and laughed “No, he did get a nice gash down the side of his leg when he crashed.”

                We opened our lockers and talked for a few more minutes before Todd exclaimed “Hey Owen, I know you said Sonic had a wife… but you never told us she was pregnant too!” Owen swung around and replied “Hell I didn’t know!” All three of them clapped for me and I playfully teased “Yeah, you see… you go running your mouth and you didn’t know the half of it!” We all laughed and continued getting ready to go off-duty.

                I took my gun out of its holster and proceeded to take the bullets out; Jerry stared at me for a moment before responding “Why do you keep your gun in your locker sir?” I left one bullet in the chamber and replied “I don’t like guns… I think they world would be better off without them.” He took his radio off and placed it on his lockers shelf before saying “It’s too late for that to ever happen… what if you’re off duty and something happens where you wished you had it on you; we’re not civilians you know, we actually have the right to carry our guns.”

                I thought back to when the gang held Amy hostage or they tried kicking her door in, it was true the mere notion of having the gun made me feel safer. However, feeling safer is nothing compared to the dread of taking someone’s life. I purposely left the one bullet in and holstered the gun “You might be right…” I said softly, unsure if he heard me.

                I took my radio off and put in in the locker before closing it “Alright guys, I’m going to head out; I got to take my girl to a doctor’s appointment.” I used the locker rooms sink to wash my hands and face before heading out; as I walked away I heard Jerry say “My Girl… you know, I heard him say that once before but I never put two and two together.” I smiled and exited the locker room.

                I passed by the front desk and acknowledged the desk sergeant “Frank” I said, tipping my hat. He gave a sloppy salute and I left the station. I took out my personal phone and dialed Bradshaw’s number, after a few rings he answered curiously “Hello?” I walked to the Cyclone and replied “Chief, its Sonic… I was just calling to let you know the day went by okay. Todd and Owen have already printed their reports on the day and it will be on your office for when you come back.”

                I got in and started the engine “Listen, I got to take my wife to a doctor’s appointment… afterwards is there anything I could get you or your daughter?” I pulled out of the parking lot as he replied “Thank you Sonic, you’re a good friend… I could actually use some child’s Pepto-Bismol for Katie. I forgot to get it while I was out taking her to the doctor.” I continued driving back home as he kept talking “Do you know that row of townhouses on Dexter’s Drive?” I shook my head for some reason and replied “Yes sir.”

                I could hear his daughter calling his name and he quickly said “I’m the fourth one down on the right side; it’s the tan one with a brown roof in-between the white and grey ones… I got to go.” He hung up before I could respond and I put my phone back in my pocket. ‘Childs Pepto-Bismol’ I thought to myself ‘got it’

 

[Time: 2:14 P.M.]

                I pulled into the parking spot just as Amy came out the door, sporting a long red sweater and pink sweat pants. She dug in her purse for the keys and locked the door, turning to me and giving a wave. I waved back as she quickly walked to the car; she opened the door and happily said “Hey Sonic, just in time!” I leaned over and kissed her as she put her seatbelt on “Thankfully traffic wasn’t too bad.” She closed the door and I pulled back out.

                “How was your day?” She asked as she brushed her quills. I drove out of the complex parking lot and replied “Had a bad morning but the rest was okay.” She stopped brushing for a moment and responded “Why, what happened?” I shrugged and shook my head “Some guy we stopped for speeding and running a red light spit in my face and took off.” She made a face of disgust and I chuckled “That’s what Jerry thought… Anyway, we pursued him for a while until he crashed; he’ll be alright as he sits in jail.”

                I stopped at a red light and continued talking “But other than that, the rest of the day was slow… Oh, after we get out of the doctors I need to stop by the Police Chiefs house to give his sick daughter some medicine.” She smiled at my thoughtfulness as she put on more blush. The light turned green and I proceeded on to the doctor’s office. “Is he married?” She suddenly asked. I thought for a second, trying to remember if he ever mentioned so “I don’t think so, I guess he’s divorced.”

                We rode in silence for a while before she spoke up “I noticed you have your gun on you today… what’s with that?” I blinked and replied “Well… Me and Jerry were just talking and he said I might need it someday, it’s better to have it and not need it than to not have it and need it don’t you think.” She narrowed her eyes at my strange comment before putting her make-up back in her purse.

                I didn’t like wearing my uniform outside of work; it always drew too much attention. I turned the radio on and listened to some tunes as we continued driving towards the doctors “What time is the appointment again, three or three-thirty?” She turned down the radio, receiving a roll of the eyes from me as she replied “Three… Do you think we’ll make it in time?” I smiled and turned the radio back up slightly just to annoy her as I responded “Yeah, we should be there in plenty of time.”

 

[Time: 2:56 P.M.]

                I pulled into the parking lot and replied “See, I told you we’d make it.” She smiled and I parked close to the front entrance, turning off the engine we both got out. I walked with her and held the door open; she walked to the front desk with me behind her and signed in as I said “Amy Rose Hedgehog for Doctor Elise.” The receptionist smiled and called her on the phone to let her know.

                We went to go sit down but Elise came out and called us. Amy giggled and said “That was quick.” We went back to the exam room thankfully; I was tired of seeing everyone’s eyes glued on me. We walked to the room and Elise commented on my uniform “Mr. Hedgehog, I wasn’t aware you were an Officer of the Law. The last few time I’ve seen you; you were in normal clothing!” I smirked and replied “I don’t like to flaunt it.”

                She laughed and closed the door behind us as Amy sat on the examination table. Doctor Elise looked through her charts and said “Okay Mrs. Amy, It’s been a while since your last appointment with me… how are you doing?” Amy rubbed her swollen stomach and smiled “Good, I haven’t been happier!” Elise laughed and returned the smile “Great! Has your morning sickness subsided?” I gave a nod as she replied “Yes for the most part, I still feel a little nauseous when I wake up; but only every now and then.”

                Doctor Elise wrote that down and responded “Good, every now and then is normal.” She continued writing then asked “How about any pain or mood swings?” Amy instantly replied “Sometime my back and feet hurt…” The Doctor laughed and said “That’s normal too… I meant have you experienced any sharp pains that feel like they’re coming from inside you?” Amy shook her head no and continued “I’m not sure about the moods swings… What do you think Sonic?”

                The Doctor looked to me and I replied “Well… she has seemed to be a bit over worried about things, other than that no.” She wrote down the information and asked Amy to lift up her sweater and shirt. She felt around her stomach and held her breast for a moment before replying “Yep, you’re coming along nicely… You can put your shirt back down.” She wrote down more stuff in her chart and told us she’d be back with the sonogram machine.

                Amy looked at me and asked excitedly “what’s a sonogram, Is that used to see the baby!?” I smiled and said “I think so!” She squealed and jumped off the table to give me a hug “Oh, I get to see my baby for the first time!” My face muscles started to quiver at the size of my smile; I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply before passionately responding “Our baby.”

                I gazed into her tear filled eyes before helping her back up onto the exam table. We waited a few minutes before the nurse and Doctor Elise came back in with the machine. Elise spoke to Amy while the nurse prepped the machine “Okay Mrs. Amy, go ahead and lay back for me… then pull your shirt up past your stomach.” She did as she was told and laid all the way back as she rolled her shirt up, exposing her belly.

                The nurse lathered her stomach with a jelly like substance and turned on the machine; she motioned for me to stand in front of the screen then left. The Doctor placed the transducer on her stomach, rubbing it slowly and lightly across the surface.

                A blurry image slowly came into focus; I was just barely able to make out the outline. The doctor kept sweeping and responded “Let’s get it just a tad more focused.” She pushed down gently and continued sweeping until it fully focused. I could see the shape and a few details of the curled up fetus, a smile spread across my face as the Doctor rotated the screen for Amy to see. She instantly busted into tears of joy saying “Our baby” over and over.

                The Doctor smiled at her excitement and asked “Would you like to know the gender?” I wiped the tears from Amy’s eyes and held her hand “Yes!” She exclaimed even more excited than before. Doctor Elise turned the monitor back towards her and moved the transducer a bit lower before smiling “Are you ready…” Amy squeezed my hand tighter in anticipation shouting yes, as the Doctor teased again “Are you sure?” Amy was about to break my hand eagerly awaiting the results.

                The Doctor turned the monitor back to us and responded “Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, you’re going to have a baby boy!” Amy relaxed her grip and pulled me in for a hug as we both replied simultaneously “Aayan” I kissed her as the Doctor pushed some buttons on the machine and it began to print a picture.

                She handed it to Amy and said “This is your Son.” Amy held the picture and looked up at me, getting a smile in return. She smiled and hugged me again when I felt a single tear fall down my cheek “I love you Sonic!” I kissed her again before Doctor Elise cleared her throat; catching our attention she said “Everything looks normal Mrs. Amy… I want to see you back in about another month okay?”

                The doctor gave me a napkin to wet at the sink and I wiped the jelly off her stomach. She pulled her shirt back down and replied in a shaky tone “T-Thank you Doctor.” She continued to stare at the photo until we got out to the receptionists desk. She managed to pry her eyes off the photo and told the girl to make another appointment in about a month. “Is Tuesday at four-fifteen okay?” She smiled and acknowledged her, grabbing the appointment card and leaving.

                We walked to the Cyclone and got in; I started up the engine as Amy suddenly pulled me into a deep kiss with tongue. After about a full minute of smacks she pulled away with a gasp “What” I asked as I regained my breath “What was that for?” She blushed and gave a wide seductive smile as she replied “I don’t really know… I’m just so excited!” I returned the smile and pulled out of the parking lot.

                My phone started ringing and I was reminded of my promise to the Chief; I took out my phone and looked at the caller I.D., It was Tails to my surprise. I touched the screen and held it to my ear “What’s up Tails” I held Amys head back as she continually tried to kiss me. He spoke up in excited manner “Sonic… Knuckles called and said the Master Emerald was acting strange!” Amy gave up and I asked “What do you mean acting strange?” I pulled into the Walgreens parking lot as he responded.

                “He said it was glowing brightly and had the image of a pink Chaos Emerald… I was just worried it might be the one we made the ring out of” Amy scooted closer and slid her hand underneath mine, feeling my member as I turned off the Engine. I stared down at Amy’s hand, namely her ring “Have you seen it acting different in anyway?” Amy unbuckled my utility belt and reached inside my pants grabbing my growing rod.

                I breathed harder and answered “No, it’s just a gem…” Amy went further and slipped her hand into my boxers, groping my bare member. I closed my eyes as she stroked me; Tails replied “Alright, I was just making sure…” He stopped for a second as Amy continued her lust filled adventure “What all’s going on with you and Amy?” I opened my eyes halfway and replied “Not much… We just got out of the Doctors office…. She got her first sonogram today!”

                  Tails replied as Amy made it harder for me to think “Yay, could they determine the gender yet!?” Amy led my member through the fly and exposed me. She leaned on her side and kissed it before slowly licking the head; my voice shook as I responded “Yes, I-It’s going to be a boy!” Tails laughed and exclaimed “That’s great!” Amy stopped and scooted the seat back as far as it went so she could get in the floor board. There wasn’t much room but she forced herself down as I adjusted the steering wheel to give her more room.

                “I know” I replied “We already have a name worked out…” Amy engulfed my entire shaft as I gripped her quills with one hand. “Is it something like Flash?” He playfully teased. I put my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and moaned a few times as Amy bobbed faster until she was literally balls deep. I stopped moaning and replied when I heard Tails say my name “We decided to name him Aayan…” She deep throated me when she heard the baby’s name; turning red and about to choke before she finally withdrew.

                “Congratulations Sonic!” Amy caught her breath and licked the head like a lollipop as she stroked me with both hands. My body quivered as I quickly replied “Thank you Tails.” He groaned about something in the back ground before continuing “Alright well I’ll go ahead and let you go; just keep an eye on that ring okay?” I immediately responded “Got it, I’ll talk too you later.” I hung up and instantly started moaning like I wanted to have been for the past three minutes.

                “Amy!” I said as she went back to sucking like a vacuum “Good lord, if you’re going to do this every time you get excited…!” I felt her smile even as she blew me; she ran her hands under my shirt to feel my abs. She felt my abs as she used the other hand to guide my cock into her mouth. My dick flew out her mouth with a pop and she giggled, continually pumping her hand she said “If you want me too, I’ll give you a blowjob every day!” She sucked on the tip and replied “I’ll do anything you want me to Sonic!”

                ‘Right after I tell her Doctor she hasn’t been going through any mood swings…’ I thought to myself as she swallowed my entire member again. “I don’t think you have to do everything…” She sped up faster until I clenched my teeth tight “Yes, I want to” She quickly said before going back. I felt tension as the pressure built up in my balls. “Amy, I’m gonna cum!”

                She held her mouth open and stuck her tongue out as she squeezed hard and pumped really fast. About four long ropes flew into her mouth and landed on her tongue, she stood still as some flowed out onto her hand. She licked it off her fingers and swallowed every last drop before smiling at me in content. I smiled back and said “Feel better?” She gave a nod and licked any remaining drops off my member for me as I zipped myself back up in my pants. She buckled my belt and got back up from the floorboard.

                She licked her lips for about half a minute before I raised an eyebrow and asked “Does it really taste that good to you babe?” She licked her fingers again and replied “Yes, and I don’t know why; the thought of how this stuff got me pregnant and that it came from you… I-I just, I just…” I laughed and got out saying “Alright, if you say so… I’ll be right back.” I walked away towards the entrance thinking ‘weird’

                The front doors slid open as I walked through, heading towards the over-the-counter medicines. I quickly asked an employee what isle that would be on and he replied four. I walked down the isle of medicine and began my search; it must’ve been flu season because I grabbed the next to last bottle. “I wonder if the chief drinks?” I said aloud as I walked to the coolers, gabbing two sixteen ounces off the self. I stood in line for a few minutes before I put the items on the table for the cashier to scan and bag.

                I took out a ten and got two back as a discount for being a police officer, she handed me the bag and I thanked her; exiting I walked back to the car. I got in and placed the bag in-between me and Amy. She huffed when she saw the beers “Sonic, how is it you go in somewhere for medicine and come out with booze?” I rolled my eyes and replied “Hey, I got the medicine to… Beside I just wanted to offer the Chief one.” She smirked and responded “And yourself!”

                I laughed and pulled out of the parking space, exiting the parking lot. “I promise you” I said as I continued on the Bradshaw’s townhouse “I’m not turning into an alcoholic or anything, alright?” She shook her head and replied “You better not me… because you don’t need me to tell you what happens when you drink too much. Remember after your bachelor party?” I certainly did recall hurling for ten minutes straight.

                I laughed and said “Yep, I remember just fine.” She smiled and asked “Where does this guy live?” I thought for a moment and replied “Down there on Dexter’s Drive, you know that road that has all those townhouses on it?” She shook her head and I continued “He lives in a tan one.” I kept driving as Amy stared at the sonogram photo.

 

[Time: 4:31 P.M.]

                I finally came to Dexter’s Drive as traffic worsened. “Okay, help me out here.” I said to Amy, looking around for his townhouse “He said it was in-between a white and grey one.” She quickly pointed to the right and I went down the cul-de-sac to turn around and pulled into his driveway. I turned off the car and pocketed my keys “I guess you should come in with me, I don’t know how long we’re going to stay.” We both got out and I walked with her up to the door, giving the doorbell a ring.

                After a few seconds I heard someone behind the door unlock multiple locks before finally opening. The Chief smiled at me and said “Sonic, I’m very grateful that you actually came.” I shook his hand and replied “I wasn’t about to just not show up after I already said I would.” He invited us inside and turned to Amy “This must be your lovely wife?” I pulled Amy next to me and answered “Yes, Amy meet Mr. Bradshaw… the Chief of Police and my boss.” He shook her hand and said “You two make a fine-looking couple.”

                We thanked him and I took the Pepto-Bismol out of the grocery bag and gave it to him “Ah, thank you so much Sonic… You two can have a seat here in the living room if you want.” He took the medicine and walked upstairs. We sat on the couch and looked around. He had a nice home; a good sized kitchen and living room with stairs that led to bedrooms I presumed. I could see he had a half-bath underneath the stairs “He’s got a nice home.” Amy said. I nodded and replied “Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.”

                He came back down the stairs and put the rest of the medicine in his fridge “Would you like a beer Mr. Bradshaw?” He laughed and said “I was just about to ask you the same thing!” He walked back into the living room and I tossed him a beer from the bag. We both opened ours and tapped the sides of the can against each other’s. He took a sip and said “I never knew your wife was pregnant Sonic.”

                Amy gave him the photo and replied “I’m about five months pregnant and I just found out it’s a boy!!” He smiled and gave the photo back “That’s wondrous!” He turned the television on and continued “I never actually had the joy of having a child go through the baby stage.” Me and Amy both looked at him in confusion and asked “What do you mean, didn’t your wife get pregnant?” He laughed and responded “Well yes, that’s how it would normally work… but I actually adopted.”

                I shook my head, no longer confused “Ah, I see what you’re saying now.” He took another sip of his beer, which reminded me to do the same and said “Yep, one day a few years ago I got paid to attend this thing at the orphanage for the older kids; had to tell them about staying off drugs and remaining in school… you know, the basic shit they should be taught by any worthwhile adult.” I drank my beer and listened “So I finished up and saw this frail little girl in a wheelchair way in the back. I wait for everyone to clear out and as the employees were talking to me I asked about her.” Amy leaned against me and listened eagerly to his story “The headmaster tells me she’s only five years old and had been her since she was two. The poor kid had cancer… she could walk they told me but was always too tired from chemotherapy.”

                “So I came up there about three times a week and visited her for a few hours; she was the sweetest little girl you could ever meet… had the roughest young life though. Her parents died in an auto crash when she was two and immediately put in the orphanage by what was left family.” His voice cracked a bit and he continued “She hated it there… The adults didn’t really care and the kids made fun of her thin hair from the therapy.” He hung his head but didn’t cry “You’re a very generous man Mr. Bradshaw… most people wouldn’t have given her a second thought.” He slammed his fist on the arm of his chair and replied kind of loud “And that’s what makes me so angry!”

                I noticed a small child come down the stairs rubbing her eyes, she was a bit pail but had a full head of hair. “Daddy…” She looked at both of us for a moment before Bradshaw stood up and replied “Katie, you shouldn’t be up…” She asked who we were as he felt her forehead “These are just some good friends of mine from work.” He picked her up and carried her back upstairs.

                Amy looked up at me and smiled “One day soon you’ll be a father just like that!” I grinned and gave her a kiss “You know it babe.” He came back downstairs and responded “Sorry about that…” I shrugged and replied “Oh no problem… She looks a lot better than what you described.” He sat back down as I took a sip of my beer and said “I know, the doctors say the cancer went into remission; thankfully her hair grew back once she stopped the chemo.”

                “I glad; she seems to live a much better life sir, a life she likely wouldn’t have had if you didn’t save her.” Amy said happily, making him smile “I thank you for that Mrs. Amy… You folks won’t have a problem raising yours; you’re far too decent and kind hearted to ever be anything but good parents.” I stood up and replied “I certainly hope so.” He stood up and shook my hand “Alright, well I thank you again for bring me that medicine; she was throwing up all this morning and I’m sure that made her stomach feel a bit better.”

Amy got up and followed us to the door as she replied “Of course, I enjoyed your house; it’s very Homely… We’ve actually been thinking of looking for a house like one of these ourselves.” He smiled and responded “Really, The Andersons across the street are moving out in about a month… Would you like for me to let you know when they do?” I tapped my foot in thought for a second then said “Sure, it couldn’t hurt… right now I live in a one bedroom apartment with her so I might need more room soon.”

He opened the door and walked us out “Okay, I’ll do that… and congratulations on the baby boy!” We gave each other a quick salute and Amy shook his hand “Very nice to meet you.” He said the same back to her and she walked towards the car. He waved goodbye and went back inside “Did you want to get something for dinner?” I asked as I got into the Cyclone.

She got in as I turned the engine on and replied “I’m craving a chicken salad for some reason…” She licked her lips and I responded “I think maybe Wendy’s might have a good salad.” I pulled out of his drive way and proceeded down the road.

 

[Time: 5:15 P.M.]

                I pulled into a parking space at the Wendy’s across the street from the apartment and cut the car off. She grabbed her purse and got out with me; I smiled and locked the car as I said “I myself could probably go for a fish sandwich.” We walked in through the entrance and stood in line, as we moved up we got our order straight “Alright, so you want an Apple Pecan Chicken Salad right?” She shook her head yes and replied “With a coke.” She left to grab a table and sit down. Coming to first in line I ordered a classic fish sandwich and some fries, I got her salad and moved over to the cash register as I waited for the food.

                The cashier asked for the eight dollars while staring at me, she was a human with long black hair and blue eyes; couldn’t have been more than eighteen. I gave her the money and when she touched my hand by accident she dropped it on the ground, blushing and fumbling to get it. I waited a bit longer as she continued to stare at me; I started getting uncomfortable just as my order arrived. She blushed again as she handed me the tray, I raised my eyebrow and walked away towards Amy.

                As soon as I sat down Amy took her salad and responded “Looks like someone can’t take their eyes off you!” I smiled and unwrapped my sandwich “Well you know… I’m just that handsome.” She giggled and purposely grabbed the back of my head with her hand that had the ring on it, pulling me into a deep kiss from jealousy. When she broke away I turned my head just enough to see the girl hang her head as she continued serving customers.

                “Jealous much” I asked as she took a sip of her coke and lifted the lid off her salad. She forked a piece of chicken and replied “Nope, just wanted to make a point…” She propped her legs up on my lap and continued “You’re mine Sonic!” I smiled and started eating my sandwich; it felt good to get something in my stomach after a long day. From the looks of it Amy was thinking the same. I took a sip of her coke and asked as she stole one of my fries “Are you still excited to know our child’s going to be a boy?”

                She took another bite and said “Yes, I can’t stop thinking about… I wonder what color his fur will be or if he’ll like sports?” I bit into my sandwich and replied “I’m not sure about his color but I’m almost positive he’ll love sports like all men do.” She smiled and responded “Maybe he’ll be a famous football or basketball star!” I laughed and exclaimed “I can see it now… Aayan the first Mobian superstar quarterback; making millions of dollars just to support dear old mom and dad!” We both laughed and continued eating.

Every now and then Amy would look up to see if that girl was still looking “Amy, would you quit paying attention to her! She was probably just mesmerized by the uniform… it happens all the time.” She squinted her eyes at me and said “Mesmerized may have been an understatement.” I smirked and shook my head ‘Women.’

                “How’s your salad?” I asked as she stole another fry “It’s good, but I think I should’ve got a bit more….” I smiled as I finished up my sandwich and took another sip of her coke. She forked the last piece of chicken and lettuce before shoveling it in, she swallowed and kept talking “But, I guess I shouldn’t over do it.” I laughed and replied “Amy if you’re still hungry I’ll get you something else?” She pursed her lips and thought for a second before shaking her head. She gulped down the last of her drink and I finished the rest of my fries.

                We stood up and brushed ourselves off; I picked up the tray to dump the garbage and return it to the cashier but Amy flew right up by my side as I did and said “I’m not letting that girl ogle-eye you again this time!” She wrapped herself around my arm and walked with me to the front. I gave the girl the tray and she quivered as she looked back and forth between me and Amy, she blushed and quietly said “Have a nice day.” Amy smiled and walked out with me.

                I took my took my hat off and put my hand on my forehead, pushed my quills I replied “I never took you for the envious type Amy.” She walked to the car and responded sarcastically “Ha ha, very funny.” We got in the Cyclone and I started the engine “Alright, well I guess we’ll go home; I can’t think of anything we need.” She closed the door as I did and said “Me neither” She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder with a sign. I pulled out of the parking lot and asked “What’s wrong babe?” She shook her head and messed around with my badge a bit before replying “Nothing, I’m just a little sleepy.”

                She rubbed her head against my shoulder and continued “I’m actually getting tired of always being tired!” I smiled and responded “Your body isn’t used to caring for too people.” She yawned and I said “Our shows are on tonight… after there over we could probably go to bed early again if you want?” She moaned and replied “I don’t want to go to bed early any more… I-I want to fool around a little more, we haven’t had sex in about a week!” She ran her hand down my chest seductively as I said “Amy… You went fifteen years without any sex; I think you can at least wait until we get home.”

                She leaned up and crossed her arms with a groan “Fine, but as soon as we get in that bed your clothes better come off!” I smiled and laughed “you got yourself a deal babe.” She leaned back against me again and dozed off until we got back home.

 

[Time: 6:08 P.M.]

                “Ames” I said, nudging her to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes “We’re back.” She leaned up and stretched as I got out. She got out as I closed the door and asked “What time is it?” I looked at my phone real quick as she closed the door and replied “It’s about six-ten, our shows are going to start in about twenty minutes.” We hurried inside and as usual, Amy took the chance to be the first in the bathroom.

                I took my hat off and hung it on the hat rack before going to the bedroom closet to put some relaxing clothes on. I took off my service belt and unbuttoned my shirt and pants, letting my pants fall to the floor as I slipped out of my shirt. I heard the toilet flush and hurried, my bladder was about to burst. I put a blue t-shirt on and took my shoes off, pulling my pants all the way off to place them on my dresser.

                I heard the bathroom door open and Amy walked in, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes she asked “Oh, I forgot to ask; what did tails want when he called earlier?” I put a pair of grey sweatpants on and replied “Nothing really…” I had forgotten about that. I looked at Amys ring as I turned the closet light off and walked out “He was happy to hear about the gender though.” She smiled and hugged me “alright, I’m going to go turn the television on and get ready.” I hugged her back then almost ran to the bathroom; I hadn’t peed all day long.

                Once I finished up I washed my hands and came back out into living room, sitting down next to Amy just as the intro to our show came on. “How’s you back today?” I asked, pulling her closer to me. She rubbed her head on my chest and replied “a bit sore… but better than yesterday.” I took my gloves off and laid them on the coffee table. She sat in my lap already knowing what I was about to “It’s mainly in my lower back down here.” She placed her hand on the area that was sore and I kneaded my hands back and forth across the area.

                She moaned to the point were I had to turn the volume on the TV up. “Sonic, you always give the best massages!” I felt myself get a bit frisky as I licked her neck; she pushed me away gently and said “Not now…our shows are on.” I pushed the record button on the DVR remote and continued to push my thumbs into her lower back. She moaned louder as I stealthily move my left hand to the front, slipping into her sweatpants and feeling around her pantie line. “Sonic!” She exclaimed as she caught onto my advances.

                “It’s okay” I said “You can thank the DVR later.” She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and kissed me as I moved further down into her panties. I felt her flower and responded as I breathed on her neck “You’re sopping wet.” I continued rubbing her back with one hand as I felt her pussy lips. “Sonic” She moaned as I flicked her clit “I love you so much…” I kissed her again as I slid one finger inside her.

                She spread her legs wider to allow me easy access. I nibbled on her ear and spoke softly “I thought it was you how wanted this more than me… It turns out I may have wanted this even more than I thought myself.” I let another finger slid in her and she bucked her hips slightly to the rhythm. She grabbed the back of my head and strongly pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue invaded my mouth with force, pinning down mine as she tasted my saliva.

                She broke away with a gasp and I used my other hand to grab her breast. She moaned louder as my fingers worked faster; I circled around inside her and twisted violently, making her scream. “Sonic… It so good… More!” I quickly complied and leaned her forward onto her back. I took off her pants as she slid her panties down; like a wild animal I immediately began licking her flower. She grabbed my quills and shoved my face further into her pussy.

                My tongue flew inside her and her head flew up in pleasure “SONIC!” I slid my tongue in and out as fast as I could, twirling around and occasionally flicking her clit to make her moan loud. She wrapped her legs around me to impale me even more “Amy” I said half-mindedly, withdrawing my tongue as she caught her breath “You taste so unbelievably good.” She laughed lightly as I went back to eating her out.

                My nose was filled with the scent of sex and it made me even hornier. Her juices flowed right onto my tongue, letting me absorb as much as I could take “You’re so wet…” I said almost incoherently as I continued tongue fucking her. She started shaking as she got closer to climax. “S-Sonic… I’m so close, keep going… faster!” I gave a sly smile and did as she said.

                    My tongue was like a snake as I slithered back in with a finger, pushing against the walls of her pussy. I moved my other hand up her stomach to her breast and flicked her nipple, twisting and pinching it with my fingers. “YES, SONIC; HARDER!” She screamed as her hips buckled from the intense bliss. I slammed my finger in all the way to my knuckles as she exploded. I lapped up every drop of her juices, almost drinking it like a beverage.

                She stopped shaking as her arms and legs went limp, falling to the couch in exhaustion. I leaned back up and wiped the remaining fluids off my face with a tissue “I needed that so bad.” She panted, regaining her composure to kiss me. “I’m glad but…” I pulled down my pants far enough to expose my erection “I’m not quite satisfied yet.” She smiled and got on her knees in front of me as I sat on the couch, taking hold of my cock. “You’re so perverted Sonic!” I smirked and thought ‘you created it’

                She spit in her hand and lathered my member for penetration “That’s it” I said “Get it nice and wet.” She stroked me for a few moments before I pulled her up on top of me, gently kissing her swollen stomach before moving on to her breasts. She hovered over my shaft with my head touching her pussy as I sucked on her nipple, kneading the other between the palm of my hand. She moaned my name as I flicked her nipple with my tongue and gently bit down on it.

                “Do it Sonic!” She demanded “I need you inside of me now!” I smiled and entered her slowly before slamming her down on my dick. “SONIC!!!” She yelled as I rammed into her picking up more and more speed; she wrapped her arms around my neck and flung her head back. “I love you Amy” I said clenching my teeth together as she tightened herself around my shaft.

                “I love you too Sonic!” I held onto her as I flipped her on her back to gain deeper leverage, forcing my way into her as far as I could. “This” She said as she gasped “This Sonic is what created our baby!” I closed my eyes and pumped faster as she continued “It felt so good the first time… I just wanted more!” I smiled and replied “So did I” I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me with a wide grin and a small tear going down her face.

                “Despite the way I acted when we were younger I-I… I always had a crush on you, ever since we first met I loved you Amy…” I moved faster at the thought of my words, feeling like I was going at supersonic speeds. “But Sonic, the way you ran from me… I always thought you didn’t like me?” I shook my head as I pumped into her “I don’t think you even realize how many boners I got at night just from thinking of you!” She laughed and bit down on her finger as I slammed into her balls deep.

                “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that anymore Sonic… I’ll be right here to relieve you anytime you feel the need.” I smiled and replied “Good, because I’m about to cum.” I leaned over her stomach as far as I could and kissed her as I felt the tension rise. I withdrew from inside her and rubbed my shaft against her slit before returning once more with a few thrusts. “I want it inside me this time!” She said as I began to reach my limit.

                “Anything for you Ames…” within a few more minutes I released inside her, popping out to let the rest land on both her abdomen and mine. She ran her hand through my cum and eagerly sucked it off her fingers “It’s so warm.” We laid together for a while before I used a tissue to clean each other up.

                She pulled her panties and sweatpants back up as I walked to the kitchen, zipping myself back inside as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I guzzled half of it down in a heartbeat and brought the rest back in the living room for Amy “Thank you.” She said as I gave her the bottle, she took a small sip and sat it down on the coffee table. I sat down next to her just in time for the credits of our show to begin rolling up the screen.

                “Well… did you want to rewind and watch it?” She used the remote to start the show over and replied “Yeah, but I still want the rest of my massage. And no sneaking your way out of it this time!” I laughed as she sat in my lap; I pushed down on her back as the show started up.

 

[Time: 7:30 P.M.]

                Our show wrapped up and I noticed Amy had fallen asleep. I smiled and gently picked her up, carrying her in my arms to the bedroom. I could tell she was tired since she didn’t move a muscle the entre way; I pulled the sheets back and placed her down on the bed before covering her up. ‘She’s so beautiful’ I thought to myself, giving her a soft kiss on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

                I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush and proceeded to brush my teeth, thinking of the days events. It had been good; I was ecstatic inside to think about the baby, even if I didn’t really show it. For some reason I never thought about having children of my own before now, but it wasn’t something I was afraid of; it was more of something I just never thought of.

                ‘Aayan’ I thought as I spit in the sink, washing my mouth out. I smiled to myself just as I heard a scream come from the bedroom; instantly I ran at full speed. Amy was leaning up with her eyes wide open and sweat dripping off her forehead “What’s wrong!” I said, my heart pounding from anxiety. She took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off. I squinted as I noticed a small light emanating from under the covers.

                I walked closer as she said “It’s okay, I think I just had a nightmare…” I sat down beside her and held her hand up to see the ring glowing brightly “Sonic?” She asked in a worried tone. I slowly slid the ring off her finger and held it as it began to dim. I held it back up to Amy and it brightened slightly before returning to its natural state as a clear gem.

                “Sonic what was that?” I gave the ring back to her and replied “I don’t know…” She sat it on the nightstand and held her knees. I got on the other side of the bed and pulled her over to me, feeling her heart still beating faster than mine “It’s okay” I said, as she closed her eyes and buried her head in my chest “I’m here.” I felt her hot tears roll down my chest as she began to cry “What was your dream about?” I asked, trying to soothe her and make her realize it was just a bad dream.

                “It was horrible… I can’t remember much.” I held her tighter as she continued “I came home and you were on the ground, Eggman was there with a gun and he turned it towards me… I just kept thinking of you and the baby!” I put my finger to her lips and shushed her “Slow down babe, it was just a dream; you know that’s not Eggmans style…” She cried louder and I wrapped my arms around her “Babe it’s alright, don’t cry. Nothing like that will ever happen… I’ll kill anybody who tries to hurt you or the baby.”

                She stopped crying and clenched her fists as I rubbed my muzzle against her head “I’m here for you… now come on, let’s go back to sleep and get some rest.” She sighed and asked “What time is it anyway?” I looked at my phone before placing it on my nightstand and replied “Almost eight” she opened her eyes and I gently kissed her “I’m right here next to you so don’t worry.”

                “I’m sorry if I scared you.” She said softly as I hugged her tighter “It’s alright Ames, I’m just glad you’re okay.” I closed my eyes and pulled the sheet up “It’s going to get really cold tonight.” She draped her leg across mine and replied “That’s okay; you’ll give me all the warmth I need.” I kissed her one more time and we both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Jingle Bells and Mistletoe's

Chapter 17

Jingle Bells and Mistletoes

 

 

[Christmas Day]

[Time: 8:30 A.M.]

                I just finished wrapping Amy’s present when I heard her alarm go off. I quickly put it under the tree and walked back to the bedroom to greet her. “Good morning babe and Merry Christmas!” She smiled and replied “Merry Christmas” She laughed at me and continued “You look so silly with that Santa hat!” I kissed her and responded playfully “At least I don’t have the beard!” We both laughed and she got up to stretch “What’s the plan?” She asked.

                “I’m not sure… I’m getting ready to give Tails a call and see what he’s doing.” Her cell phone rang and she answered it quickly “Hello?” I got up and opened the closet door as she replied “Hey Big, Merry Christmas… Yeah, I just woke up… No, you didn’t wake me.” I smiled at his concern and picked out a nice button up red shirt. “I’m not sure.” She continued “Me and Sonic were just trying to figure that out as well.” I put the shirt on and slipped into some tan pants and responded “Tell him that we’ll probably go over to Tails workshop like all of us did last year. ”

                She gave me a nod “Sonic said we’ll probably head over to Tails place… He always decorates the place and there’s plenty of room to put the presents.” I buttoned my shirt and turned off the closet light. I walked to the bathroom to spray on some cologne and gussy up as Amy continued talking to Big. After a few minutes she came in and hugged me from behind “Big said he was going head over to Tails place as soon as we give him the call.” I smiled and replied “Good, I’m going to go ahead and give Tails a call.”

                I turned and gave her another kiss before walking out as she closed the door behind me. I went into the bedroom and got my cell phone off my dresser. I dialed Tails and waited for him to pick up “Hello?” He responded after a few rings “Hey Tails, Merry Christmas!” I put some socks on as he replied “Merry Christmas Sonic! Are you guy’s going to head over here?” I snickered and said “That’s exactly what I was calling about…”

                He laughed and replied “Psychic… Yeah, everything is all set up. I already called knuckles and he said he was on his way over.” I put my other sock on and said “Good, Big just gave Amy a call and she told him we’d be over there so I was just making sure.” He must’ve been wrapping presents because I could hear paper crinkling in the background “Of course Sonic; I also got a hold of Cream and Vanilla… They said they’d be over here too.”

                I laughed and playfully said “I bet you got something extra special for Cream huh?” I could tell he got a bit flustered as he responded “W-Well I got something special for everybody!” I grinned and shook my head “Alright man, if you say so…” I chuckled as he stuttered some incomprehensible words “Okay, well I’ll let you get back to doing whatever you were doing… Me and Amy will head over as soon as she’s ready.” He stopped wrinkling the paper in the background and said “Alright, see you soon.”

                I said bye and hung up just as Amy came out; she grabbed some panties out of her dresser and asked “Sonic, I’m getting in the shower… did you want to join me?” I smiled and replied “I’d love too but I’m already dressed; besides I already got in earlier.” She walked back to the bathroom and started the shower before yelling to me “Did Tails say it was okay to head over?” I shouted back as I put on my shoes “Yeah, I guess I’ll give Big a call for you.”

                I grabbed her phone and hit redial, after a few rings Big picked up “Is it time?” I sat down on the bed and replied “Yeah, go ahead and head over.” He was surprised to hear me and said “Oh, Sonic… hey, Merry Christmas!” I said the same to him “Amy’s in the shower so I figured I’d give you a call.” He laughed lightly and replied “Alright, thanks… I’ll start heading over to Tails workshop right now.” I hung up and buckled my shoes before standing up. I hadn’t made my coffee yet so I decided now would be a good time.

                I put the brew in the maker and waited for Amy to finish up in the shower; I knew she’d love the gift I bought her. I retrieved it from under the tree and smiled, I couldn’t wait to give it to her. She tapped on my shoulder, scaring the hell out of me “Oh Amy, I-I didn’t hear you come out.” She giggled and pointed to the present I stupidly held in my hand right in front of her “Something for me?” I blushed and replied “Yeah… I was going to wait to give it to you, but now that I think about it; I think it’ll look great on you!”

                I gave her the present as she held onto her towel that was wrapped around her. She took it from me and gently unwrapped it; she saw the name on the small black box and looked up at me. I smiled at her response as she opened it “Sonic, its beautiful!” She held up the open heart necklace and beamed the widest smile at me; dropping the empty box she hugged and kissed me. “I thought you’d like it” She smiled and replied “Like it? I love it!”

                She gave me the necklace and turned around for me to put it on her. I place it around her neck and fastened the back “Thank you so much Sonic, I love it!” I gently tapped her rear and replied “I’m glad, now go get ready; we need to head out of here in about an hour.” She jumped at my touch and giggled “Just one more thing.” She bent down, giving me a nice view of her round ass as she picked up a present from under the tree.

                She handed it to me with a smiled and I slowly unwrapped it, I opened the lid as she said “You’ve been wearing those same pair of old shoes for about four year… so I got you a nice new pair of soap shoes!” I held one in my hand and asked “Are these the new reduced friction model?” She smiled and shook her head yes. I gave her a big hug and kissed her “Thanks’ Ames, you’re right about my shoes being old; I think I’ve grinded the soles down to dust!”

                I quickly undid my old pair and threw them in the garbage, sliding the brand new white shoes on my feet. I walked around the living room for a bit before responding “They’re perfect!” She smiled and kissed me again before going back into the bathroom to continue getting ready. I kept walking around to break in the shoes as the coffee pot dinged; I walked to the kitchen and poured a tall cup as I turned on the kitchen TV. I changed it to the weather and watched as I took a sip of my coffee.

                “It looks like it’s going to be a really nice day today.” I shouted to Amy. She yelled back “What’s the high?” I watched for a few seconds before replying “Around seventy-five degrees, the low’s only fifty.” I turned off the television and walked into the bedroom as she pulled a green Christmas sweater down past her enlarged stomach. “Good” She said “I’m kind of getting tired of all this cold weather.”

                I wrapped my arms around her and swayed side to side as I kissed her neck “Yeah yeah, then the next thing you know you’re complaining about how hot it is.” She giggled as I said “I’m going to go ahead and load the presents in the car.” She gave a nod and flicked the tip of my Santa hat “Okay, I’m almost finished getting ready anyway; I just got to put my make-up and shoes on and we can leave.” I gave her another kiss before heading out into the living room, picking up an armful of gifts and walking out the door.

                I popped the trunk and gently place them in one corner before returning to the apartment for another round. I grabbed the last of the presents and went back out to the car; I put them in the trunk and closed it. Walking back just as Amy came out the door with my coffee “Forget something?” She asked. I smiled and took the coffee as she closed the door and locked it. We walked to the car and I held the door open for her as she got in “Do they still only have that little back road that leads to the Mystic Ruins?” She asked as I closed her door and walked over to my side.

                “Unfortunately yeah… It’s the only road to the Mystic Ruins; I know it’s bumpy as hell but I don’t think we can take a train with all the stuff we have.” She rolled her eyes and pouted for a second as I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot “At least go slow when we get to it… I don’t think it healthy for me to bounce around with the baby.” I smiled at a dirty thought and replied “You got it.”

                “You said you gave Big a call for me?” She asked as she fumbled around in her purse “Yes, he said he was on his way.” She gave a quick nod and pulled out more make-up. “Tails said he contacted Vanilla and Cream” She pulled the visor down to use the mirror as I continued “They’ll be over somewhere around noon, probably about the time we get there… He also called Knuckles and said he’ll wander in whenever he gets the chance.” She laughed and replied “Yeah, because he’s so busy…”

 

[Time: 11:50 A.M.]

                I pulled up the giant plateau that held Tails workshop and parked at an angle; using the emergency brake so the car wouldn’t roll away. Amy got out as I cut the engine off and popped the trunk, helping me get the Presents from the car. About halfway up Tails met us and took the presents from Amy “Here I got it.” He said, receiving thanks from the both of us.

                “Knuckles is already here and be warned, he’s already loaded up on eggnog.” He said with a laugh. As soon as we walked through the door we were greeted by Knuckles “Merry Christmas!” He exclaimed, giving both of us a large bear hug “Alright Knucklehead, don’t break our backs.” I said as he put us back down “Nice to see you too Sonic” He replied with a slight slur in his voice. Amy looked around at all the decorations as Me and Tails put the presents under his tree “Wow, Tails you really outdid yourself this year!”

                He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before responding “I can’t take all the credit, Cream helped me with most of it.” I looked around and asked “Where’s Big?” Tails shrugged and replied “He hasn’t shown up yet.” Just as he said that a knock came to the door. Tails looked through the peep hole and responded as he opened the door “Well speak of the devil, Merry Christmas Big.” He smiled and replied “Merry Christmas guys… sorry it took me so long; Froggy here was being a bit ornery this morning!”

                As soon as he saw Amy he ran over and gently hugged her “My Amy, I haven’t seen you since your wedding… Your stomach sure has gotten big.” She laughed and hugged him back “That’s what happens when you’re Pregnant!” Tails handed me a cup of eggnog and I took a sip, shaking my head from the taste; after all… there’s a reason I only drink it on Christmas. “What’s up Big?” I asked, giving him a fist bump “Not much Sonic, I heard you got a job as a Police Officer or something?”

                I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to talk about work on my day off “Yeah, let’s leave it at that.” Another knock came to the door and as Tails answered Cream flew in and tackled him “Merry Christmas Tails!” Cheese giggled at the two and flew over to Big, interested in Froggy. Vanilla came in last, laughing at Tails and Cream. “Merry Christmas everybody!” She exclaimed happily before pulling Cream off Tails and closing the door.

                “You look beautiful today Amy!” She responded as Amy hugged her “Thank you Vanilla, well since everyone’s here I guess I’ll go ahead and tell you all…” Everybody stopped and listened as she continued “I went to the Doctor last month and found out the gender of the baby… It’s going to be a boy!” She rubbed her stomach as everyone clapped. Vanilla quietly said to her “Let me know if you ever need any help okay?”

                Amy smiled and pulled me into a hug “Thanks but I got Sonic over here!” Vanilla smiled and giggled before responding “You two are still just too cute together!” Amy kissed me and I turned to Tails “Hey Buddy, how about a little Christmas music?” Tails smiled and turned on the radio, waking up Knuckles who’d apparently passed out at some point.

                Vanilla walked over to Tails and asked if he needed any help getting the food ready “The Honey Ham’s already in the oven, I just need to finish snapping the green beans and shucking the corn.” Immediately Vanilla told him she’d do it and hurried off to the kitchen “Tails I didn’t know you knew how to cook?” I asked as he plugged in the Christmas tree “Well I wouldn’t call myself a chef like Vanilla, but I know how to follow directions.”

                I sat down next to Knuckles as Amy conversed with Cream “Hey Knuckles” He looked at me with a raised eyebrow “Can I talk to you about something serious?” He shrugged and replied “Sure Sonic, what is it?” I stood up and responded “Outside.” He got up and followed me out the door; closing it I said “Remember about a month ago when you said the Master Emerald was acting funny and was projecting and image of a pink Chaos Emerald?”

                He sobered up as he heard the Master Emeralds name, a trait likely gained from guarding it all his life “Yeah, what about it?” I sighed and responded “Well, Amy had this nightmare… She woke up screaming and her ring was glowing; do you know anything about that?” He shook his head and replied “No, but it seems like it was doing the exact same thing as the image in the Master Emerald.” He scratched his face for a second before continuing “Did it hurt her?”

                I stuck my hands in my pocket and answered “Not that I’m aware of, she was real freaked out about it though.” Tails startled us when he said “You should have called me about that Sonic.” I spun around to see him tapping his foot impatiently “I know” I quickly replied “but It was late” I lied “So I didn’t want to wake you up.” Knuckles shrugged and said “Well I can’t really think of what it meant… Has it done it since?” I told them both no “It only did it once; I took it off her and it dimmed, however as soon as I held it up to her it got a little brighter again before dissipating completely.”

                Tails cocked his head to the side and asked “What was the dream about, do you remember?” I hung my head and rubbed my eyes with one hand before responding “It was something about Eggman with a gun…” Knuckles laughed and said “That’s preposterous; Egghead’s too much of a chicken shit to do something like that.” I gave a nod and replied “I said the same thing; but it’s the ring that really disturbed me…” Tails put his hand on my shoulder and reassured me “Don’t worry about it then, I’m sure it was just a fluke.”  Knuckles shook his head “Don’t be too sure… The Master Emerald has never been wrong before. Alright hey, let’s get back in there; we’ll figure this out later.”

                We walked back in and I loudly said “Alright, whose ready to open presents!?” Cream ran up to the tree and happily exclaimed “I am!” Vanilla came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag and replied “Perfect timing, all the food is getting ready.” Everyone came to the tree as I passed out the gifts. There wasn’t an overly large amount but it was enough.

                “This ones from Tails to… Cream and Vanilla” I handed it to Cream and she opened it quickly with a smile “Homemade Carrot Cake!!!” She hugged Tails as he replied “It took a long time to make. But it came out picture-perfect.” She gave him a big kiss on the cheek as I laughed and picked up the next present “From Amy to… Big” I had no clue as to what it was, but from the shape of it I had an Idea. He unwrapped it and held it up “A brand new Fishing pole!”

                He thanked Amy with another hug “It’s kind of high-tech” she said “But I figured you could handle it” He did a few pretend casts and adjusted the sights before responding “I love it!” I smiled and held the next gift “From Me and Amy to Tails.” He took the present and opened it, holding up the hat for everyone to see. I laughed and replied “It’s a genuine antique bomber hat with goggles; we thought it would go good with your aviator jacket.” He strapped it on his head and responded “Sweet!”

                “This one’s from Tails to Me and Amy.” Amy walked over as I opened it. I held up a blue silk robe as she held up a pink one “They’re matching silk bathrobes each with your first initial sewn onto the pocket.” Tails responded as we put them back in the box. I stood up and hugged him with thanks as did Amy.

                “Okay, next is from… Tails to Knuckles” Knuckles took it from me and opened the box “It’s a special pair of gloves” Tails said “The knuckles are interlaced with a type of fabric that doesn’t scuff… ever!” He took off his current pair and slipped the new ones on, punching the air to get the feel right. “They’re awesome!” He exclaimed as I picked up another present “This one’s from Big to Vanilla.” I gave it to her and she unwrapped it “It’s a top of the line cook book” Big said with a smile “It’s got just about every recipe in the world in there.” She hugged him and replied “I can tell, it just about weighs a ton!”

She flipped through a few pages as I held the next gift “From Cream and Vanilla to… Mr. Big” He opened it as Cream said “I had no Idea about the fishing pole, but it’ll certainly go well with this new tackle box and bait!” He threw her up on his shoulders and ran around the room playfully as everyone laughed. I stood up and pulled a small box out of my pocket “I actually have something for my little friend cheese here…” He flew over next to me and hovered around with a surprised look on his face.

I opened the box a pulled out a small cherry red bowtie; he made small laughing sound as he changed his old one with the new one. I gave him a gentle pat on the head and he happily flew off towards Cream to show her. “Last one; it’s from Cream to Tails” I gave it to him as Cream got down off of Big to watch “I know how much you like mint… So me and Mom made some chocolate mint candy for you!” I laughed at Tails reddening face and snuck away to grab a decoration off the wall.

I tiptoed next to them and held a mistletoe up above their heads as everyone laughed “Uh-uh” I said, getting their attention “Looks like you two have to kiss!” Tails blushed and Cream made no attempt to argue; pulling him over to her as they smashed their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Knuckles whistled loudly at the two as they broke away; Tails was as red as a beat as he ran off to the kitchen saying “I-I think I heard the oven ding!” We laughed at his shyness and went back to nattering.

I walked over to Amy as she took a small sip of some eggnog “Did you enjoy your presents?” She sat down on Tails couch and replied “I did!” She twirled her necklace around before giving me a small peck “Did you?” She asked. I sat down and draped my arm around her “Yeah, I always enjoy getting together… Sometimes I feel like that is the biggest gift of all.” She rubbed my leg and replied “That’s the true Christmas spirit!” I smiled and pulled her closer as I watched the others talk and play around.

 

[Time: 2:00 P.M.]

                Tails and Vanilla came out of the kitchen and said “Alright folks, let’s eat!” Everyone rushed to the table as I helped set the plates; Vanilla brought out the honey ham and sat it in the center of the tabletop as Tails set the corn and green beans out. We all sat down and proceeded to put portions on each other’s plates “Dig in!” Tails said as he bit into a chunk of ham. All of us happily complied and began eating “This is delicious Tails!” Amy said, making him smile “You did a really good job.”

                I shook my head yes as I tried the ham “She’s right, you should start cooking more often.” He thanks us for the complement and we continued our Christmas feast. After a few minutes of eating Vanilla asked Amy “So… did the doctor give you a picture of the sonogram?” Amy gave a nod and replied “She did; you couldn’t see much, just a dark figure of a small baby curled up in a little ball!” Everyone listened as she continued “I think Sonic has the picture in his wallet.”

                I took my wallet out of my back pocket and held the picture up for Vanilla to see “Aww, He’s so cute! Have you thought of a name yet?” Amy responded as She took it from me and passed it around “We’ve been thinking of Aayan.” Cream stared at it for a moment before replying “I can’t really see anything?” Vanilla leaned over to her and pointed “Well he’s curled up, see… here’s his head, and there’s his little arms!” She raised an eyebrow and passed it to Big, unable to make out what Vanilla was talking about. Big took a bite out of his corn and looked at the photo “He’s so tiny!”

                He passed it to Knuckles who just looked at it without saying anything. Knuckles passed it to Tails as Cheese flew over to look at it “Look Cheese” He said “He’s almost as small as you are!” Cheese giggled and took the picture, returning it to me before going back to his food. “What color do you think he’ll be?” Vanilla asked. I shrugged and replied “I have no clue… Blue like me hopefully.” Tails laughed as he said “It would be hilarious if he turned out pink like Amy!” We all laughed and continued eating.

                Following a few moments of peaceful chewing I swallowed a bite a green beans and spoke up “My boss called me about a week ago about these people who moved out across the street from him… I told him we were looking for a new place. Anyway, it’s a nice cozy townhouse with two bedrooms; I was thinking about taking up the offer and moving in.” Tails stopped eating and asked “Where’s it at?” I took a sip of my drink and replied “It’s on the outskirts of town, the streets called Dexter’s Street but I don’t know if anybody’s ever heard of it before.” Tails forked a slice of ham and responded “Yeah, that’s that where that big row of townhomes is right?”

                I gave a nod as I chewed “uh-huh, it’s a nice street and all the homes seem well taken care of.” Vanilla responded “I had a friend who used to live down there; she loved it, all the people were always very friendly and watched out for each other.” Amy smiled and replied “That sounds like a perfect place then; lord knows the people at my apartment complex are always in a rush and can be really snobbish at times.” Knuckle smirked and said “Yep, the city has always been to fast pace for me… Everyone’s always in such a hurry they don’t have time to get to know each other.”

                Big nodded and responded “I agree, if people got to know each other better there might not be so much crime.” Everybody seemed to agree before going back to eating “I just liked the place because it had an actual yard… you get used to walking on concrete so much that you forget what it feels like to have the grass crunch underneath your feet.” Amy giggled and said “That means you’re going to have to cut it.” I rolled my eyes, completely forgetting about that aspect of having a yard “Geez, I guess I’ll have to get a mower…”

                Tails laughed and replied “I think I have a spare one around here somewhere; if you want I’ll give you that one?” I shrugged and said “Sure, I’ll give it back to you once I get my own.” He waved me off as he took another sip of his drink “Don’t worry about it, just think of it as another gift from me.” I smiled at his kindness “Speaking of gifts, did everyone enjoy theirs?” They all gave a nod and smiled at each other, happy to have such friends that care.

                We all went back to our meal and having a merry time before Amy stood up with her glass “I think I’d like to propose a toast to this group… You guys are like my family and I wouldn’t have it any other way!” I kissed her as she sat back down and we all raised our cups to each other’s and responded in unison “CHEERS!” I finished up the rest of my food before sitting back to wait for everyone else. Once they were done I helped Vanilla clean up as everybody went back to doing whatever they were before. Amy was talking to Big about his fishing pole, which I’m sure she found fun. Knuckles had passed out on the couch again and Tails and Cream were outside somewhere.

 

(Tails P.O.V.)

                “Did you like my gift?” I asked nervously as we sat with our feet dangling off the edge of the plateau “I loved it Tails, Carrot cake has always been a weakness of mine!” I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close and enjoying the contact. I looked around briefly before giving her a small gentle kiss on the lips; she beamed at me with a beautiful smile and replied “Tails I don’t want you to be so uneasy about us… I want our love be like Sonic and Amy’s!”

                ‘I love this girl so much’ I thought as I blushed “Really?” I asked, realizing how much she wanted me to love her. “Of course Tails, Amy and Sonic don’t hesitate when anybody’s around and neither should you.” We leaned back against the grass and laughed as she snuggled up next to me, laying her hand on my chest. “I love you Tails.” I grinned at her confession as we gazed into each other’s eyes. I pulled her on top of me so we could kiss with ease “I love you too Cream… If you’re serious about being like Sonic and Amy, then we’ll have to get married at some point!”

                She blushed a deep shade of red at my comment and kissed me deeply, holding my face with her hands as she smashed her lips against mine. I thought I saw Sonic out of the corner my eye but was too focused to really care. I draped on of my arms around her as her body pressed up against mine, she broke away and I asked “Do you think your mom will let you stay the night with me?” She smiled and replied “I don’t know I’ll have to ask.” I grinned and kissed her once more before standing up and walking back to the workshop.

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                “Did you see where Cream went?” Vanilla asked as she got through with the dishes. I laughed and replied “Yeah, she’s outside with Tails… But I think we should give the two love birds some time alone.” She giggled and responded “Oh, I see…” Amy came up to me curious “What’s going on?” I smiled and answered “Nothing, we were just talking about Tails and Cream.” She looked around for a second before replying “Where are they at anyway?” I shook my head with a grin and said “They’re outside… together.” She laughed and sat down on the couch next to snoring Knuckles.

                “Those two have become almost as inseparable as us Sonic!” I chuckled and pushed Knuckles over ‘to which he didn’t respond at all’ so I could sit next to Amy “You’re right about that” I said as I tapped Knuckles to wake up “But soon we’ll have to deal with this drunken slob!” He woke up and stared at me angrily “I-I’m not drunk… I’m just tired is all!” Amy laughed and replied “Yeah, tired of drinking!” He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

                Tails and Cream came back in and Cream ran over to Vanilla and asked “Mama, can I stay the night with Tails?” Vanilla looked up in thought for a moment before playfully teasing them “Well… I don’t know.” Cream stared at her with dinner plate eyes and pleaded “Pretty please… I promise I’ll be good!” Vanilla gave her a pat on the head and gave in to the request “Oh alright, but you better behave.” Cream hugged her and responded “Thank you!” The two ran off again to god knows where.

                “Are you sure that’s a good Idea?” Amy asked “Aren’t you afraid they might… well, experiment?” Vanilla blushed at the thought and replied “I was their age once… you have to start at some point I guess.” I laughed and looked at Amy before saying “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Amy smiled and kissed me gently “Well… I think we’re going to go ahead and get out of here. I got to stop by somewhere before we go home.” I stood up and gave Vanilla a hug, wishing her a Merry Christmas. I looked around and asked Amy “Did you see where Big went?”

                She stood up and stretched “I think he’s out at the ledge of the airstrip fishing with his new pole.” Vanilla responded as she grabbed her purse “Cheese is with him, could you tell him I’m about to head home… so if he could figure out whom he wants to stay with.” I gave a nod and gently kicked Knuckles, waking him up again “All right Knucklehead, Me and Amy are leaving.” He stood up and shook my hand before whispering in my ear so nobody else could hear “I want you to give me a call if that ring does so much as flash, do you understand?”

                I quickly nodded as he hugged Amy “It was good seeing you two again!” She hugged him back and replied “You to Knuckles, next time though… lay off the eggnog.” He laughed and walked us out to get some fresh air. We walked down to the airstrip and Tails yelled to us from up on top of the roof with Cream “Hey Sonic, are you guy’s leaving already?” I held my hand above my eyes to block the sun and replied “In a little bit, I’m going down to see Big and tell him bye.” He hovered down with Cream in his arms and gently sat her down on the ground to walk with us.

                We walked together until we reached Big, Cheese giggled and floated back over to Cream “Hey Cheese” I said, getting his attention “Vanilla said she was leaving and asked me to tell you to pick who you wanted to stay with since Cream is spending the night with Tails…” He took a quick look at the two and flew away towards the workshop. Cream laughed and playfully shouted “You traitor!” I grinned and teased them “I don’t think he wants to be around when you two go at it later on tonight.” They both blushed and Tails shoved me “Sonic, shut up!” I laughed and sat down next to Big along with Amy.

                “How the fishing pole working out for you?” She asked “I love it!” He replied before giving it another cast “I’m using Vanilla and Creams bait and already caught like four fish!” Amy leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek “Me and Sonic are going to head out… we got a long trip back.” He hugged her and responded “It was great to see you two! I had a great time.” Froggy suddenly jumped out of his lap onto Amy’s hand, making her shriek. His long tongue shot out towards the ring before Big grabbed him “Froggy, what’s wrong with you; you know better than to take something that’s not yours!”

                He jumped out of Big’s hands again and landed in the water below. Big quickly set the fishing pole down and dove in after him saying “Froggy, don’t be like that!” We all laughed and I replied “All right, come on Amy; let’s get out of here before something else weird happens!” We stood up as Tails said “Did you want me to get that lawnmower for you?” I shook my head and responded “Not yet, I’ll wait until we move in first; besides I don’t have any room to take it with me today anyway.” He shrugged and walked us to the car.

Amy gave Cream a hug “I hope you had a good time Cream?” She smiled and replied “I did and I’m glad everyone had a good time.” I gave Tails a quick brotherly hug and shook his hand “You go have a good time with Cream, and try not to leave her too sore.” He didn’t find it funny as he yelled “Sonic, It’s not like that yet!” I got in and started up the car laughing “Not yet you say!” I closed the door before he strangled me and Amy got in the other side. I watched the two walk back up the stairs holding hands and asked Amy “Are you ready?”

She giggled and replied with a yawn “Yeah, I’m tired from eating all that good food!” I smiled and took the emergency brake off before backing up slowly. I waved to Vanilla and Cheese who were walking down the steps and drove away. Amy pulled out her phone and said “It’s already five o’clock? Wow, this day flew by!” She scooted closer to me as she twirled her new necklace, laying her head against me I responded “It’s not over quite yet.”

She looked up at me and asked “What do you mean?” I smiled and replied “You’ll see when we get there!” I pulled onto a small side road right before we hit the main one to the city, Vanilla drove by and Amy asked in wonder “Where are we going?” I simply grinned and kept driving, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

We came to a small secluded area next to a ledge and stream. I turned off the car and got out “Where are we?” She asked as she looked around, I walked over to her and kissed her deeply “This is a spot I found a few years ago in my travels…” I draped my arm around her and motion for her to walk with me “Come on, it’s not very far I promise.” We walked down the side of the cliff through an overgrown path “I don’t know who built this path” I said “But it’s a shame they forgot about it.”

We walked up to a small bench located underneath the stream. A rock split the small waterfall in half, giving us a perfect view of the sun as it began its journey into dusk. We sat down and snuggled together “It’s so romantic Sonic; I can’t believe you never told anybody about this place…” I smiled and kissed her neck “I used to come here and think when I felt down.”

She shivered at my touch as I ran my hand down her leg. She smiled and gently rubbed her nose against mine before closing the distance between our lips. Her tongue slid into my mouth as we battled fiercely to gain the advantage, our mouths watered desperately as we exchanged spit. Her hand slowly crept down to my stomach and slipped into my pants, grabbing my hardened member she exclaimed “You’re so naughty Sonic… you took me down here just so we could have sex didn’t you?”

I chuckled and replied “I might be guilty of being a horn dog but I actually planned this out as just a simple romantic adventure.” She unbuckled my pants and slid them down, exposing my cock that was still restrained by my boxers. She leaned over and licked the head through the fabric, making me go crazy in pleasure. She released me from my cell and stroked the shaft with speed “Well then” She said “I have one last present for you too!” She took off her sweater and shirt, revealing her plump breasts.

I closed my eyes and felt her place her tits around my cock. She sucked on the tip as she bounced her breasts up and down on my dick. I threw my head back and moaned “Oh Amy, That feels so fuckin’ good!” She moved faster as I placed my hand on top of her quills. She came up for a breath but continued moving her tits “You like that, my breast are a bit swollen from the pregnancy so I thought now would be a good time to give you your first titty fuck!” I laughed and replied “It’s something I won’t forget!”

She smiled and licked my shaft like a lollipop, eager to taste all of me. My hips slowly rose to meet her rhythm as she sped up. Her tongue ran along my vein as she pressed her boobs against me harder; I felt the tension rise but I pulled her up for a kiss to extend the time. “Merry Christmas Ames” I said seductively, kneading her breasts with my hands “Merry Christmas my Sonikku!”

She rubbed her ass on my cock as I slowly penetrated her “SONIC!” She shouted, wrapping her arms around me as I slid deeper inside of her. Her breasts bounced with every thrust as I buried my face in them, making her moan louder and louder “Sonic, it’s so deep!” I continually licked in-between her tits as I fucked her harder, taking a nipple in my mouth and sucking. “Amy” I groaned “You’re so sexy!” She bit down on her finger and blushed lightly.

She rocked back and forth gaining deeper leverage as I gently bit her nipple and licked it with my tongue. I kissed her necklace softly and whispered in her ear “Your necklace is a representation of my endless love for you…” I nibbled on her ear as I felt her jerk violently “SONIC, I-I’M CUMMING!!!” She trembled for a bit before going limp. I kissed her and pulled on her lower lip as her eyes rolled back.

She came to as I started moving again “That was amazing!” she said as I thrusted faster and further inside her “I’m not done yet babe.” I said, pushing one of her quills out of her face to kiss her. She cupped her hands around my face and pulled me closer, our tongues coming outside our mouths to meet in mid-air. She slammed her ass down on my cock hard as we made-out viciously, we were literally drooling as saliva fell to our stomach and moistened our sex; making erotic smacking sounds with each plunge of my cock.

I broke the kiss and she gasped “When you cum, I want all of it inside me this time!” I smiled and replied “I think I can manage…” She bounced harder as I felt her pussy tighten around my cock “Hold it baby… I want you to cum with me this time.” She clenched her teeth together and grinded faster on my member “I can’t!” She responded as I grabbed her ass and squeezed “Yes you can… just a bit longer.”

I fucked her harder as I felt the pressure building up in my balls “I’m almost there!” I kissed her passionately as she tried unbelievably hard not to climax. I slammed her down one last time as the final rays from the sun illuminated our glistened bodies before we both released our juices “I’m Cumming Amy!” She moaned loud as she shook wildly “I can feel it pouring inside me…”

Once she milked every last drop out of me we relaxed against the old wooden bench to regain our breath. She looked up at me with a small tear rolling down her cheek and said “Best… Christmas… Ever” I chuckled and replied “I tried hard to make it that way.” She giggled and I slowly slid out of her, wrapping my arm around her as we watched the last of the sun go down beneath the Earth.

I gently kissed her one last time before we stood up and put our clothes back on, she walked back to the car with me awkwardly “Sonic, your cum is dripping out of me…” I laughed but quickly blushed as I could hear it gushing out her. “I think we’re going to need a bath when we get back.” I opened the car door for her and she got in yawning, grabbing a few napkins out of the side of the door attempting to clean herself up. I got in the driver’s side and started the engine.

“How much did you cum Sonic?” She asked playfully as I turned on the heater and backed out of the small secluded area. I laughed and replied “enough to fill you up I guess.” She giggled and scooted closer “You certainly did that!” She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned “Why don’t you go to sleep… we’ve got a long drive back, I’ll wake you when we get there.” She smacked her lips on mine and dozed off.

 

[Time: 7:45 P.M.]

                I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and parked. I turned off the car and gently woke Amy up “Come on babe, we’re home.” She got out and stretched before walking with me to our apartment. “Uh, I’m so exhausted… what about you Sonic?” I unlocked the door and turned on light giving a reply “Me too, but we need to take a bath first.” I walked to the bathroom as she closed the door. She came in with me and used the bathroom as I drew the bathwater.

                Amy giggled and said “I wonder if Tails and Cream had as much fun as us once everyone left!” I smiled and unbuttoned my shirt before going back out into the living room, I grabbed the box of bathrobes Tails got us and went back in as she flushed the toilet. “I bet these’ll go good once we get out of the bath.” I took them out of the box and hung them on the back of the door as Amy turned off the faucet. She took off her pants as I helped her with her sweater and shirt.

                She hugged me and gently pulled the shirt off my chest; kissing my abs as she unbuckled my pants, letting them fall to the ground. I took my boxers off and she took her panties off as I got into the tub, taking pleasure in the warm water as she laid on top of me. We soaked away the day’s events as we relaxed; I squirted some soap in the water and wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me and asked “Did you mean what you said about moving into that townhouse?”

                I smiled and kissed her “Yeah, I’m going to talk with Bradshaw tomorrow and head over to the real estate place after I get off work.” She sighed and responded “I wish you didn’t have to go in the day after Christmas…” I chuckled and lightly stroked her cheek “I got to make some money babe, I was actually supposed to go in today but Bradshaw gave me the day off.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her head on my chest “I guess you’re right. Besides, if we get that house we’ll defiantly need a steady income.”

                I rubbed her back as we soaked in the soapy water. I put some shampoo on my hands and massaged her scalp before doing my own. I laid back and closed my eyes, getting comfy in the tranquility of the warm water. After about ten minutes the water cooled down and I noticed Amy was breathing lightly with low snores. I awoke her and stood up, draining the water and turning on the shower to rinse the soap off our bodies. She yawned as the water washed away the shampoo.

                I held her close and gently scrubbed her stomach and arms before turning off the shower. I got out and helped her over the side; grabbing a towel and drying each other off. She activated the blow-dryer and dried us both off completely. I grabbed her pink robe off the back of the door and gently slid it on her before putting mine on; I softly smacked her ass and told her to go get in the bed. I used the bathroom as she walked out; I heard the bed squeak as I flushed the toilet.

                I washed my hands and joined her in the bedroom, tying the robe closed as I got underneath the covers. I shifted over and rubbed Amy’s shoulder “I hope you had a good Christmas Ames.” She turned so we were face to face and kissed me before replying “It was the best Christmas I’ve ever had in my entire life Sonic.” I smiled and got comfortable, resting my chin on top of her head as we drifted off to sleep.


	18. A New Model

Chapter 18

A New Model

 

 

 

[Time: 3:48 A.M.]

                I groaned as my cellphone went off, slowly reaching over to the nightstand and answering. I held the phone away from my ear as Bradshaw yelled “WAKE UP” I opened my eyes as he continued “I need you down at city hall now, The mayors been taken hostage by some maniac!” I shot up out of bed waking Amy “WHAT, I’m on my way!” I hung up and quickly got dressed “Sonic?” Amy asked as I put my service belt and hat on “I’m sorry for waking you babe… I got to go, there’s a situation down at city hall.”

                I threw some socks on and slid into my shoes. I kissed Amy as I put my gloves on “I’ll be back in a little while, go back to sleep and don’t worry about me.” I hurried and left before she could say anything, running to my car and starting the engine. “Good God” I said to myself as I tore out of the parking lot.

 

[Time: 4:15 A.M.]

                The building was surrounded by the entire police force with three helicopters hovering above it. I pulled up next to Bradshaw and got out “What’s going on?” Bradshaw took a cigarette out of his mouth and replied “There’s not much I can tell you; some fucking mad man took the mayor hostage as soon as he opened the doors. His bodyguards weren’t quick enough and were unable to retrieve him.” I wiped my forehead and asked “Has he made any requests?”

                Bradshaw took a puff off his cigarette and responded “Just one… He wants to see you. I tried sending in a negotiator but he only shot at him, he said if it wasn’t you the next time he’d kill the mayor.” I closed my eyes and sighed thinking ‘why me’ Todd, Owen, and Jerry ran over to me “Captain, I found a cracked window on the backside of the building.” I quickly waved them off and replied “Don’t move a muscle unless I tell you to.” They gave a salute and stood at the ready.

                Bradshaw drew one last hit off his cigarette before crushing it beneath his boot “I’m sending you in Sonic; there’s nobody else in the building so don’t worry about that… Remember, the mayor’s life is imperative; you cannot let anything happen to him.” I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance and replied “What if it’s a trap, I highly doubt he’ll let me take my gun in there with me; I’m fast but I can’t outrun a bullet sir…” He shook his head and said “I’m sending your team in through the window they found, they’ll meet you halfway so he doesn’t see them.”

                “Where is he located?” The chief pointed to the second story and replied “He’s in the mayor office; the helicopters report he and the mayor are the only one it the room.” I motioned for my team to move and they hustled to the back of the building. Bradshaw held up a megaphone and shouted “I’M SENDING IN MY BEST MAN NOW!” The gunman opened the window and yelled back in response “Don’t toy with me Bradshaw, if it’s not Sonic so help me God… I’ll kill this fat piece of shit and blow this building back to hell!” My heart beat sped up as I turned to the chief “He has explosives? I’m sorry, but I’m not qualified to disarm a fuckin’ bomb…” he pushed me forward and replied “He’s just talking out his ass, now get in there and do your job!”

                I took a deep breath and walked towards the front entrance; the Police broke formation and let me pass. I nervously opened the door and went inside, closing it behind me. I paced myself and ambled along until my team go in through the window across the hall; silently I motioned for them to follow as they drew their pistols. Jerry got close and whispered “G.U.N.’s arrived at the scene captain…” I shrugged and replied “Who cares, now take me to the mayor’s office.” He gave a quick nod and slowly walked up the flight of stairs, careful not to let the boards creak under his feet.

                Once he got upstairs he peered around the corner and motioned all clear. We followed him up and waited for a second “Okay” I said “He’s going to make me take my gun out; I’ll put it on the ground and kick it towards you three…” Owen shook his head and asked “But sir, what if it’s a trap?” I put my hand on his shoulder and responded “It likely is a trap, that’s why I want one of you to slip your pistol in the back of my belt as I go in… Do you understand?” They all gave a quick nod as we crept down the hall towards the mayor’s office.

                Once we got to the door I stared at my team and they gave a hasty affirmation to continue. I knocked on the door and heard him yell “Identify yourself immediately!” I spoke up in response “its Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog, Captain of the Station Square Special Tactics…” He laughed and replied “I know who you are; open the door slowly…” I did as he said and turned the doorknob, gradually opening the door until he could see me. He pointed his pistol at me and waved it “Stop right there… Take your gun out of your holster and kick it to me; AND TELL YOUR TEAMMATES TO BACK OFF!”

                I looked at them in confusion and signaled them to move back. “So you thought I didn’t see them move around to the back? You foolish blue rat… I should kill the mayor just for that!” He pistol whipped the mayor in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground in a small puddle of blood. Todd quickly eased his pistol in the back of my belt as I kicked mine towards the gunman. I closed the door and asked “Can you give me your name?” He sneered in response and replied “I don’t have a name; all I have is a number.” I cocked my head at his strange response and said “May I ask what that is?”

                He walked up to me and gave me the eye; I could hear strange grinding noises as he moved “NO, it’s not relevant…” I narrowed my eyes at him as the spotlight from the helicopters gleamed of his skin in an abnormal fashion “What do you want?” I asked, receiving a quick blow to the stomach as he replied “I don’t know, you tell me.” I held my stomach and responded “You held the mayor hostage and don’t even know what you want?” He punched me again in the face this time “No, I know exactly what I want… I just wanted to know if you knew.” He laughed in a monotone and said “You know; for the legendary Sonic, you sure are a dumbass!”

                I clenched my fists and bit my tongue, holding back my anger. “What then; do you want money, fame, or just blood?” He smirked, showing his perfect white teeth “That last one sound pretty good!” I scorned at his reply and took a small step towards him “Is it true?” He asked, pointing the gun back at me “That there’s a place in a humans head, that if you shoot it… it’ll blow up?” I shook my head at his weird comment and said “I don’t know your human… why don’t you give it a try?” He grinned and laughed “So… you finally have it all figured out huh?”

                I took another step as he picked up my pistol that was on the ground. The mayor’s head was beginning to severely bleed, I knew I had to end this soon before he lost too much blood. “That you’re a machine sent here to lure me out and kill me for your master?” I said, obtaining a few claps from him “Close enough… you might be a bit smarter than you let on.” I thought quickly and replied “It doesn’t have to be this way… I’ve never seen a model as high tech as you before. Think of the things you could do for the people of this city!” He bent down and grabbed the back of the unconscious mayor’s head, laughing manically. “It’s too late for that… you have your orders and I have mine.”

                I sighed as he released the mayor, walking to the window and looking down at all the Police “Ah, I see G.U.N.’s already here…” I snapped my fingers at him, getting his attention “Over here buddy, I’m the one you should be worried about.” He raised his fake eyebrows as I continued “Listen to me; you may have your orders… But I’ve seen your kind make their decisions for themselves before. I had a friend called Gamma once, he…” He sniggered and turned his nose up at me as he cut me off “He was an obsolete failure… that’s why he’s dead. Don’t try and fool me Sonic because it won’t work.”

                “Then what do you want from me!” I snapped, pissing him off worse. “I WANT YOU TO GET ON YOU KNEES AND BEG!!!” I clenched my fists tighter, drawing blood from my nails piercing through the gloves into my skin. “Fine” I said getting down on one knee; he pointed his gun at me and laughed “You’re not proposing, get down on both knees and pray to your God.” As a last ditch effort I tried one more time to reason with him “Please… don’t do this, I’m begging you!”

                He smiled and replied “That’s more like it… now, watch me kill this man before I kill you!” he pointed the gun towards the mayors head and I took my chance, rapidly pulling the pistol out from behind me and shooting the gun out of his hand before unloading the entire clip in his torso. He fell to the floor with an extremely loud thud

                My team busted through the door followed by Shadow and a few G.U.N. Soldiers “Are you alright?” Shadow asked me “I’m fine see to the mayor.” I stood up and brushed myself off; one of the soldiers took the mayors pulse and responded “he’s alive, but barely… he has already lost a lot of blood.” The machine-man laughed hysterically without moving his mouth as an oil like substance dripped from his jaw onto his chest causing a few sparks “Tick Tock goes the clock, waiting for my locks to pop!” He tore his shirt off revealing metallic insides and rotating cogs. His head jerked to the side about three times before his upper body busted open exposing a clock counting down from twenty.

                “OUT” Shadow shouted “EVERYBODY OUT NOW, RETREAT!” Everyone hastily ran out of the building, leaving me and Shadow to get the Mayor. I quickly busted out the window as Shadow grabbed the Mayor “We’re going to have to make a jump for it!” He dragged the mayor to the window as he jumped out, using his air shoes to hoover down to the ground with the Mayor safely in his arms. I climbed up on the windowsill and prepared to jump as the machine-man cried, grabbing my leg as his head bobbed from failing circuitry “You cannot stop his rise to power; at least that’s what my programing requires me to say…” I kicked him in the face as I tried to free myself from his grasp.

                He reached inside himself; breaking wires and gears as he pulled out a small orb, handing it to me as his eyes went black from lack of power. It was a double Flicky power source that must’ve been designed just for him. I broke out of thought and grabbed the orb, jumping out the window as the timer reached zero. I closed my eyes as the blast propelled me forward a good thirty feet, landing on my back in excruciating pain as my vision faded. I could hear other officers around me talking “10-80, requesting fire department… We have a man down 11-41…” Their radios went off as my hearing buzzed and wavered “901K, in route…”

                I felt them pick me up and place me on a stretcher as sirens blared in the distance. I could barely hear Shadows voice as they hauled me away “Don’t worry buddy, you’re going to be okay; hang in there!” I opened my eyes halfway and released my grasp on the power orb, letting it fall to the ground as I passed out.

[Time: Unknown]

                I woke up with a groan and a cough as my back ached like a son of a bitch, I opened my eyes to see the insides of an ambulance. “Oh, my back…” I heard the chief talk, startling me “It’s alright Sonic, don’t try and move… the paramedics said you likely threw out you back, you lucky you didn’t break it.” I looked up to see him sitting in a chair holding a shotgun “We’re almost to the hospital, I sent Jerry and Owen to your house; your wife’s been notified.” I sighed and asked “What about the mayor?” A hand came down from the cot above me “I’m right here, you have my sincere gratitude Sonic; if there’s anything I can ever do for you?”

                I tried to lean up but Bradshaw held me down “Actually Mr. Mayor, there is one thing you could help me with…” He coughed and replied “Anything Sonic.” I closed my eyes and tried hard to relax but my back hurt too much “There’s this little townhouse on Dexter Street that me and my wife had our eyes on for a while now…” He coughed again and responded “Done, I’ll have my aids take a look at it and I’ll give you the deed myself.” I rubbed my eyes and thanked him.

                Bradshaw told us both to be quiet “You two need to preserve your strength.” One of the paramedics took my pulse and the mayors before going back to the driver’s cabin. We pulled to a stop and Bradshaw opened the doors, I saw we were at the back of the hospital as the orderlies came up and put me and the mayor on gurneys. I reached up to scratch my head and felt a few singed quills “I better not have a bunch of missing quills!” Bradshaw chuckled and responded “You’ll be fine; you still have a full head of hair…”

                 The orderlies wheeled me to a room with the mayor and transferred us over to the beds. They put I.V.’s in my arm and told us the doctor would be in shortly. I moaned and put my hand on my forehead, my head was splitting in pain as Bradshaw sat between us. “Did the gunman say who he was?” He asked curiously as I rubbed the back of my head “He wasn’t a man Chief, he was a new badnik sent from Eggman.” He looked at me in confusion and replied “Badnik’s don’t look like humans Sonic, are you positive?” I looked at him and shook my head yes.

                “I sure Chief, he was the most advance model I’d ever seen in my life. I could still tell he wasn’t human once I got close enough, he made noise when he moved and his skin was like rubber.” The sun began its rise into the sky as its rays shone the window pane “It must’ve had the most developed power source…” I stopped as I suddenly remembered the duel Flicky power orb it removed from itself. My head shot up and my eyes widened “The orb! W-what happened to the orb!?”

                The chief pushed me back down and replied “You mean that little black ball? I think G.U.N. took it with them.” I laid back and closed my eyes as the Doctor came in; I thought I recognized the voice from behind the curtain as he examined the Mayor first. He came over to my side and smiled at me “Dr. Anissian, it’s good to see you again!” He wrote in his chart as he responded “likewise, if only it was under better circumstances.” He helped me turn over onto my stomach as he felt my back “Ouch, doc. that hurts!”

                He turned me back over and replied “Yep, it’s what I thought… we you hit the ground you dislocated a few back muscles. From the reports here you’re very lucky you didn’t break bones, thirty feet is a long distance to fall; in fact, you fortunate to still be alive.” I huffed as a sharp pain coursed throughout my body “Doc. I need something for the pain now!” He smiled and took a syringe out of the cabinet next to him.

                My eyes widened as he flipped me over again, lying on my stomach “D-Doc. Can’t you just inject the morphine into the I.V. port?” he laughed and replied “This isn’t morphine… It a newer solution that should help the muscles relax along with a bit of general anesthetics. Now hold still, you should only feel a slight pressure.” My eye twitched in anxiety as he got closer with the needle “Alright, if you say soooooo…. You lying son of a bitch!” He pushed down on the plunger and took it back out as I clenched my teeth. “Yes, well if I told you it was going to hurt I don’t think you would’ve responded as well.” I quickly snapped back as he pushed down on my backbone.

                “You’re probably right about that.” The stinging sensation subsided and I unclenched my jaw “What is that solution for anyway Doctor?” I asked as he pushed down on my back harder. He smiled and laughed “For this!” He laid his forearm on my lower back and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, pulling back with force until I heard a loud crack “Oh my God!” he released me and I fell on the bed “Okay” I said “I’m not going to believe a word you say from here on out…”

                He chuckled and responded “I went to a weekend of chiropractor lessons.” I narrowed my eyes at him and replied “You better be kidding me!” He laughed again and gave me a gentle pat on the back “You know me too well! Yeah, I actually got my bachelor’s degree in Chiropractic medicine. Give it a try; see if you can roll over without any pain.” I clamped my hands down on the bed as I turned over “Damn” I said “That does feel better.” He wrote some information on my chart and slid it into the pocket at the end of the bed.

                The door suddenly busted open and Amy ran over to me, slapping me square in the face “Oww, babe what the hell?” She broke down into tears and hugged me “Don’t you ever send two cops to my door at five in the morning do you hear me; I-I thought you were dead!” I hugged her as she cried uncontrollably “Ames calm down, it’s alright… They’ll have to throw a bit more than that to kill me.”

                I wiped her tears away as she replied “Sonic, I don’t like this job… It’s too dangerous.” I pulled her up into the bed with me and cuddled with her as she gently kissed me out of passionate anxiety. I stroked he quills as her nerves settled down “I know baby, but I saved the mayors life today… besides, it has its perks.” Bradshaw looked away, not wanting to ruin the moment. A cough from the bed next to us startled us out of thought as the mayor pulled the curtains back so he could see me.

                “Uh, I’m sorry; I must’ve fallen asleep… Oh, Sonic this must be your lovely wife?” Amy quickly got off the bed and bowed ladylike “Mr. Mayor, I didn’t see you there… forgive me.” He smiled and coughed again “Please, the pleasure is mine; your husband is a very brave man. I’m not sure if any other Officer could’ve pulled off a stunt like that.” I shook my head and replied from embarrassment, not used to receiving praise from such a high leveled government head “I doubt that Mr. Mayor, Bradshaw would’ve sent someone else in if it wasn’t me.”

                He laughed and coughed again, gaining the attention of Dr. Anissian; he used his stethoscope to listen to his lungs as the mayor continued talking “Don’t fool yourself Sonic, I’m not giving a deed to a townhouse as a reward to just anyone.” Anissian told him to take a few deep breaths as Amy held my hand “Sonic, what is he talking about?” I smiled and tried to get up but Bradshaw kept me down “Well… I wanted to surprise you but I guess you’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

She raised her eyebrow and crawled into bed with me again “What is it?” I put my hand to her cheek and kissed her lightly “As a favor for saving the mayors life he’s going to give us the deed to the townhouse across from the Chief!” She beamed in response and kissed me multiple times on the cheek and exclaimed “Really!” I gave a nod before rubbing her stomach “Yep, it’ll be all ours… we’ll have plenty of room for the baby!”

Bradshaw chuckled and replied playfully “Great, now I know how a teacher feels when they live next to one of their students.” I laughed and said “Don’t worry; we’ll only bug you a few times a day.” We shared another laugh before the doctor came over to me and listened to my lungs “Well Mr. Sonic, you seem to be healthy… We’ll keep you for a few more hours and if you feel up to it you can go home.”

                I shook his hand and replied “Thank you Doc. My back feels so much better now.” He told the mayor he’d have to stay overnight to ensure he didn’t have a concussion before leaving the room. “Hey Bradshaw, what time is it anyway?” He looked at his watch and replied “It’s seven in the morning” I sighed and relaxed as Amy fluffed my pillow “I’m sorry about scaring you Amy.” She laid her head on my chest and responded “It’s okay; you just don’t know how it felt to wake up to banging on the door…” She started crying again and I hugged her tightly “Seeing those uniforms, I thought… I thought…” I rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep on top of me.

                 Bradshaw smiled and said “She’s got some wild hormones huh?” I nodded and pulled the sheets up over us “Tell me about it, but I love her and most of it is just from the pregnancy.” He stood up and leaned the shotgun up against the wall as he stretched “Okay Sonic, I want you to get some rest until you’re discharged; I’ll be right her if you ever need me.”

                “Thank you Chief, I’m glad you’ve been here with me… but I’m not really tired.” I said as I rubbed my eyes “Then tell me more about this so called Badnik, did he have a name?” I shook my head and replied “No, he said he had a number but he never gave it to me.” Bradshaw scratched his head and asked “Why was he going after the Mayor?” I continued caressing Amy’s back as I answered “That wasn’t his goal; he used the mayor to lure me out.” He cracked the window and lit a cigarette “Why?”

                “I don’t know sir, but I’m sure it was another one of Eggheads insane plans for world domination… getting me out of the picture seems to be his top priority lately.” He puffed on his cigarette and replied “Leave it to G.U.N. to not debrief anyone on anything.” I squinted at his response and said “I’m kind of curious as to why they took the orb, did they see the mayor was okay and just hauled ass out of there?” He gave a nod and said “That’s what they do Sonic, they show up unannounced… do what we could’ve done in the first place and then leave us to clean up the mess… they’re complete assholes.”

                 “Well… in all honesty Sir; they would’ve been more equipped to deal with the bomb if we’d had more time.” He took one last puff off his cigarette and flicked it out the window before closing it. He looked at me with shame in his eyes and replied “Where was the bomb at anyhow?” I rested my chin on top of Amy’s head and drew my arms up behind my neck “Don’t feel bad, there’s no way you could have known he had one… It was inside him; when I shot him down he released some mechanism and revealed it as we got the mayor.”

                The Chief looked at me strangely “It was inside him, you mean like his innards?” I shook my head and replied “Yeah, somewhat wicked if you ask me… Like I said, I’ve never seen such a sophisticated killing machine as his type and model before. However, he was very unstable… Twitchy and Insane; I don’t know if he was built to be like that or just truly hated people in general.”

                Bradshaw sat back down and crossed his arms “When exactly did you figure out he wasn’t human?” Amy mumbled my name in her sleep and I smiled at her “I already covered the mechanical sounds he made and his rubber skin; but I really discovered his secret when he referred to the Mayor as ‘Human’ as if he himself was not. I put all the evidence together and the truth reared its ugly head.”

                He wiped his forehead and replied “I hope this isn’t going to be a new threat… We’re still not sure how he got into the city hall in the first place.” I thought for a second and said “I’m sure he probably came in through the same window my Team got in through.” I looked over to the mayor to see if he was asleep. He had his eyes closed but I asked anyway “Mr. Mayor, are you asleep?” He turned his head towards me and responded “No, I was just resting my eyes.”

                ‘I’m sure’ I thought to myself before saying “What exactly do you remember about the earlier events?” He rubbed his eyes and clucked his tongue “Well… I opened the door and he grabbed me before my bodyguards could do anything. He put his pistol to my head and dragged me up to my office where he told me if I made a sound he’d kill me.” Bradshaw took a small notepad out of his front pocket and wrote down every word he said before asking “Did he say anything about why he was doing what he did?” The mayor shook his head and replied “No, I presumed he was just another lowlife.”

                “Wait” He suddenly said “I do remember him talking to himself as if he was on the phone, if that helps.” I looked over at the chief and responded “Eggman must have been relaying orders the whole time.” The mayor put his finger to his lip in contemplation and replied “Eggman was behind this?” The chief put his notepad back in his pocket and stood up “I’m afraid so Mr. Mayor… from what Sonic tells me, Eggman was the one who sent that Android. My only concern is there may be more of those things walking about the streets.”

                I draped my arm around Amy as she breathed heavily, deep in sleep “I wouldn’t worry too much about that sir; He was likely a prototype, which would explain why he was so unstable.” He gave a nod and looked out the window “I hope so… I’d hate to think they’re just jumping off an assembly line and marching into the city like some deranged terminators.”

                “That sounds like a nightmare chief; we need to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand.” Bradshaw rested another cigarette between his lips but didn’t light it “I agree; however, I just don’t know how… I mean we could’ve lost the mayor to that sociopath!” Amy woke up and looked up at me “Is everything okay Sonikku?” I pulled her up closer and kissed her “It’s alright babe, we’re just talking about our next move.” Bradshaw sat back down and replied “Yes, your next move Sonic is to get some rest. Take the next few days off, you did your job. Besides, it’s the day after Christmas; go home and enjoy your presents.” I thanked him and closed my eyes.

 

[Time: 12:40 P.M.]

                The Doctor woke me and Amy up and took the I.V. out of my wrist “Okay Mr. Sonic, how are you feeling?” Amy got up out of the bed and I leaned up “Much better Doc. I think I’m ready to go home, I’m sick of being in hospitals.” He took the heart monitor off my finger and motioned for me to stand up. I swung my feet off the bed and softly landed on the floor, standing up with ease. “Go ahead and touch your toes, tell me if you feel any pain.” I stretched and bent down a few times, reaching further with each try before responding “Nope, no pain… I think everything is back in its rightful place!”

                He grabbed my chart out of the pocket at the end of the bed and wrote down some information “Alright then… you’re free to go, just take it easy and don’t do any strenuous activity for the next day.” I shook his hand and put my service belt and hat on “Righto, I guess we’ll be heading out Chief.” He stood up and hugged me “Thank you for proving to those dicks at G.U.N. that we can handle thing on our own. I’ll deposit a little extra money into your account as a gift.” I thanked him and slowly walked to the door “Oh” He said as me and Amy walked out the door “I forgot to tell you; Jerry drove your car to the parking lot so it should be somewhere in row… B I think.” I gave a nod and closed the door behind me.

                “Are you ready to go back home Ames?” She walked with me to the front desk where they took the I.D. band off my wrist and told me I was free to leave “Actually, I need to go to the grocery store. We’re running low on food.” I held her hand as we strolled through the front entrance of the waiting room. We walked through the parking lot until we eventually found the car.

                As soon as we got in Amy jumped on top of me, kissing me deeply until she took my breath away; brushing her head on my shoulder as I felt her tears soak down into my fur “Baby… you’ve got to stop balling  your eyes out; I’m safe now and you know how much I hate it when people cry.” I tilted her head up and rubbed my nose against hers as she stopped weeping “I know Sonic, It’s just that I keep replaying this morning’s events in my head over and over… what if one of these days you don’t come back home?”

                I smashed my lips up to hers as we made-out for a brief moment “Don’t worry about that Amy; there’s no way I’d ever leave you behind like that.” She smiled and rolled back into the passenger seat “I love you so much Sonic, I just don’t want our baby to grow up without a daddy is all.” I turned the car on and replied “That won’t ever happen, I can promise you that.” I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. “Did you want to go to the food market by the apartment?” She turned on the heater and gave a nod.

After a few minutes she asked me “What exactly happened back at city hall anyway?” I pursed my lips, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She looked away and replied “Never mind, I know you’re tired of talking about it.” I stopped at a red light and quickly responded “No, it’s okay. It turned out the gunman was one of Eggmans newest play things.” She raised an eyebrow and asked “What do you mean, he was a robot?”

“That’s right” I replied “And one of the most complex kind he’s ever built. I thought he was human for a while; I even attempted to reason with him to no avail.” She shook her head in confusion “But I don’t understand, why would he go after the mayor?” The light turned green and I drove on “That’s the thing Amy; I think that was just bait to lure me out.” She crossed her arms and laughed “I guess he didn’t do his task very well huh?”

I chuckled and replied “Nope, he’ll have to do a better job than sending a nervous android to take me away from you.” She smiled at me scooted up against my side, rubbing my knee as I pulled into the food market. She started going a bit lower but I stopped her “You’re such a horny hedgehog, no wonder I got you pregnant.” She laughed and got out on my side as she teased me “If it wasn’t you it might’ve been somebody else!” I eyed her and snickered “Ha-ha very funny…”

She held my hand as we walked through the parking lot into the store; I grabbed a shopping cart and continued on with Amy. “What all do we need babe?” I asked as we went towards the produce department. She put a few cans of soup from the sale bin in the buggy and replied “A little bit of everything.” She pulled a list out of her pocket and read off some items “We mainly need produce and meats; I think we’re still okay on drinks, but I guess we could get another gallon of milk.”

I pushed the buggy down to the crispers as she put some vegetables in a bag “Sonic, do you like strawberries?” I picked out some ripe bananas and placed in the cart “Yeah, they’re alright…” I smiled and muttered under my breath “as an aphrodisiac!” Amy turned to me and gave a naughty smile as she slipped some into the bag “Now whose the pervy hedgehog?” I grinned and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear “I guess we both are.”

She blushed and walked with me down the aisle as we looked at some lettuce and potatoes; my eyes however, were drawn to the booze over on the shelves across from us. I snuck away as Amy put some more groceries in the cart; quickly looking through the selections of wine. “Sonic! What have I told you about drinking?” I grabbed a bottle and turned to see Amy tapping her foot in anger “You better put that back unless you want to see the Piko Piko Hammer!”

“I don’t want to see the Piko hammer.” I said as I stood waiting for her to smack me with it “Then put it back Sonic!” I pleaded with her as she moved on with the buggy “Oh come on babe, New Year’s is right around the corner… You know the guys are going to be expecting some liquor; it’s tradition!” She walked faster until she reached the Meats “Sonic your friends consist of an underage fox and a Guardian who gets drunk every time he gets a day off.” I put the bottle in the buggy and she rolled her eyes “That’s not fair Amy, you know Knuckles works hard; besides, It’s supposed to be grape flavored… you know he’ll love it!”

She took out her hammer and gently tapped me on the head with it “Fine, but you better not fall of the wagon as soon as you pop the cork… do you hear me?” I smiled and hugged her, taking her concerns to heart “I won’t, I promise.” She looked over the meats and put a package of pork chops and beef into the shopping cart as I grabbed a gallon of milk out of a crisper down the aisle.

I put the milk in the buggy and asked “Did you get the hotdogs?” She giggled and replied “Of course…” I smiled and kissed her “Now we just need the chili and we’ll be all set.” We walked forward as she joked “You know, sometimes I think you’d pick those chilidogs over me.” I laughed and said “That is a tough choice.” Her jaw fell to the ground as she chased me with the buggy “Get back here Sonic!”


	19. Happy New Year or Moving Day

Chapter 19

Happy New Year or Moving Day

 

 

[Time: 9:30 A.M.]

                I brought the last box from the movers van in the townhouse and sat it on the floor. The townhouses layout was similar to that of Bradshaw’s; a cozy two story cottage, two bedrooms with one and a half bathrooms. The backyard was fenced in and had enough room to grill out and toss the ball around with our son when he’s born. A sudden knock on the door broke me out of thought; I walked to the door and looked through peephole, seeing only a cloud of smoke “Honey” I yelled to Amy “Bradshaw’s here!”

                 She came down the stairs and told me to open the door “I just finished putting our clothes and stuff away in the bedroom.” I opened the door as the chief flicked his cigarette to the curb “Hey Sonic, good morning… how’s the moving going?” I shook his hand and invited him inside “It’s going well… sorry about all the boxes, we’re still a little unorganized.” He shrugged and walked in tipping his hat to Amy “Mrs. Hedgehog, how are you doing this fine morning?” She sat down on the couch and replied “I’m doing okay; I’ve been unpacking boxes all morning.”

                I sat down next to her and asked “Hey Chief, how about you come over after work and have a few beers with me and my friends?” He sat down in the recliner and replied “Please, let’s drop the formalities for now; just call me Richard.” I draped my arm around Amy’s shoulders and responded “alright… Richard, why don’t you stop by after work and hang out.” He put one of his arms behind his head and reclined back in the chair “Oh I’m off work today, so I guess I could hang.”

                I raised my eyebrow at his response and replied “But, you’re in uniform?” He chuckled as Amy turned on the TV and said “Son, when you’ve been working at that damn Police Station for as long as I have your uniform turns into your skin.” Amy laughed and said “That is very dedicated of you.”

                “Mrs. Hedgehog I think it might be more of a routine thing than dedication.” I got up and stepped out on the patio to give Tails a call as Amy talked with Bradshaw. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tails number, watching a few Flickies fly by as I waited for him to pick up. After a few rings he picked up “Hello?” I cleared my throat and replied “Hey Tails, what’re you doing?” I could hear an engine start up in the background as he responded “I was just about to call you… I’m lifting off in the VTOL as we speak. So you said the place was on Dexter Street?”

                I leaned up against the wall and replied “Yeah, it’s the grey one that’s fourth from the last… I’m sure I will hear when you arrive, so I’ll step outside to show you which one.” A few muffled sounds rang through the phone before he came back on “Sorry, I dropped the phone… alright; I’m heading over to pick up Knuckles and I’ll be on my way.” I told him Bradshaw was going to hang out with us before going back inside “That’s fine by me and I’m sure Knuckles won’t mind either… okay, let me go; I’m just about at Angel Island.” I said bye and hung up.

                I sat down next to Amy as Bradshaw continued talking about whatever he was with Amy “Anyway, she’s over at her best friend’s house spending the night; I’m glad she got over that deathly cold. I tell you, I was really starting to get worried for a while there.” I changed the channel on the Television to some football game and asked “Are you talking about your daughter?” He nodded and replied “Yeah, Katie just got over that really bad cold  about a week ago and she’d been asking me if she could go over to her friend’s house.”

                “I couldn’t say no to her.” Amy propped her feet up on my lap and rested her head on the armrest of the couch before responding “You’re a good father… I hope Sonic is a virtuous as you’ve been.” I smiled and rubbed her legs as Bradshaw replied “Mrs. Hedgehog I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that; if he puts as much effort into parenting as he does at work, then I think he’ll be far better than me.” Amy giggled and asked me “What did Tails have to say?”

                “He said he was going to get the Knuxter then he’s heading over.” Bradshaw watched the football game for a moment then asked “Tell me about your friends Sonic, I haven’t met any of them yet.” I turned down the volume on the TV and replied “Well… Tails is like my little brother, he’s a Fox who really knows a thing or two about mechanics.” He looked over at me and said “Would he know anything about that Android?” I scratched the back of my ear and replied “I have no Idea; I doubt it though, like I said that was most likely a new prototype.”

                He shook his head as I continued “Then there’s Knuckles, an Echidna who fiercely guards the Master Emerald with his life.” Bradshaw jerked his head and replied “An Echidna, I thought they’d gone extinct?” I gave a nod and responded “You’re somewhat right; He’s the last known member of his tribe. I don’t know where he came from and I don’t think he knows either.” He crossed his arms and said “You’ve got some interesting friends from the sound of it.”

                I laughed and replied “No kidding… but they’re good people and I wouldn’t trade them for nobody.” Amy grabbed a magazine out of a box next to her and flipped it open before saying “That’s what makes you a true friend Sonic.” I grinned and caressed her swollen stomach. Bradshaw gave a gentle smile at our love and asked Amy “How far into the pregnancy are you now?” She put the magazine down and responded “I’m about six months in now.” She placed her hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

                I leaned over and kissed her softly before standing up “Alright… Richard” I still wasn’t used to calling him by his first name and it felt weird “Do you want a beer?” Amy kicked me in the ass and angrily replied “No Sonic, it’s too early!” I laughed and mouthed to Bradshaw “She hates it when I drink.” He chuckled and said “My daughter is the exact same way… One time I opened a can when I thought she was asleep; it was like she just teleported downstairs yelling at me.”

                Amy giggled and eyed me as I walked to the fridge “That’s because women are smarter than men.” I opened the refrigerator and grabbed two cold ones, tossing one over the bar towards Bradshaw. He caught it without any effort or even looking “Nice catch!” I exclaimed as I walked back into the living room. He pulled the tab on the can and took a big gulp before replying “Eh, I played varsity football when I was in college.” I picked up Amy’s legs as I sat down, letting them fall back in my lap before opening my beer.

                Amy sneered at me in disgust and looked away as I took a sip. I rolled my eyes and watched the television, cheering when the home team made a touchdown. Bradshaw must’ve been a fan too since he cheered with me; we both looked at each other and responded in unison “I didn’t know you were a fan of the Station Square Cheetahs?” We laughed at our perfect timing and I said “Of course I like the Cheetahs; they’re my home team after all.” He smiled and replied “I actually got picked to be the quarter back when I got out of college… I stupidly turned them down and joined the Police force instead.”

                I widened my eyes at his response and laughed “You turned down a once in a lifetime opportunity to make millions on one of the most famous football teams on Mobius?” He shook his head and took another drink “Yeah, don’t remind me… here I am almost forty years later, a stressed out balding old fart.” Amy giggled and replied “Don’t look at it like that! Playing football doesn’t save lives you know.” I sat my beer down on the coffee table as he responded “Darlin’ I’m afraid I don’t do much lifesaving anymore; it’s more or less paperwork or shouting orders.” She shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

 

[Time: 12:45 P.M.]

                I heard Tails VTOL off in the distance and Bradshaw looked at me in concern “What the hell is that?” I snickered and replied “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my friend Tails loves to fly and is kind of a build-a-holic… Come on outside and I’ll show you his newest invention.” He stood up as I yelled to Amy who was upstairs putting on more make-up “Babe, Tails and Knuckles are here!” She shouted back as we walked to the door “Okay, I’ll be down in a minute!”

                We walked outside just as Tails VTOL came into sight. I waved to him as he passed us, going down to the end before initiating hover mode “Holy shit! Is that a Vertical Takeoff!?” I smiled at the amazed Bradshaw and replied “Yep, that’s Tails; the mechanical genius!” The VTOL circled the cul-de-sac before hovering over us, the windscreen slid open and he yelled at us to move. I pointed over to the pavement and shouted back “No way, you’re not landing on my lawn… burning up all the grass; land on the road.”

                He did as I said and landed close to us, folding the wings in so cars could go by. Tails jumped out followed by Knuckles “Hey Sonic, Happy New Years!” I hugged him and replied “Happy New Year’s buddy!” Knuckles looked around at the neighborhood and responded “Damn Sonic, this place is quaint… I like it.” I shook Knuckles hand as Tails greeted Bradshaw. “Well… Come on in guys; take a look at me and Amy’s new home.”

                We all walked in as Amy came down the stairs smiling at us “Hey guys, what do you think of our home?” Tails and Knuckles looked around satisfied “It looks great Amy” Tails said “I love the décor and furnishing!” Knuckles ignored her and stared at the beer on the coffee table saying “Hey Sonic, where’s my tipple?” Amy rolled her eyes and groaned “You boys and your alcohol…”

                I chuckled and said “Hey, it’s got to be five o’clock somewhere!” Knuckles laughed and plopped down on the sofa “That’s right.” I opened the fridge and took that bottle of wine that I bought last week out of the crisper “I got something I think you’ll like Knuckles…” I grabbed a few glasses and set them out on the kitchen bar. I walked into the living room and showed it to Knuckles; he shot up and exclaimed “Is that vintage grape chardonnay?”

                I smiled and popped the cork, pouring a few glasses as Amy showed Tails around the upstairs portion. I handed him a glass and replied “I don’t know, you tell me.” He took a sip and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing, giving me a cocky grin “Now that’s what I’m talking about, Top me off!” I smiled and filled his glass, nearly spilling it when Bradshaw shouted at the TV “Son-of-a-bitch they fumbled the ball right at the end zone!”

                I put the cork back in the bottle and replied “Shit, how did they manage that?” I handed him a glass and he responded “I don’t know, they were right at the ten yard line and he just fucking dropped it!” He took a sip of the wine and spit it back in the glass, setting it down and grabbing his beer “I don’t know what that was but I’ll stick with my beer.” Knuckles chuckled and teased “Horse piss over vintage merlot, what’s wrong with you?” He laughed and took a swig of his beer.

                “Ah, now that’s good horse piss!” We all laughed as Amy and Tails came back downstairs “What’s so funny?” She asked as Tails grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I smiled at her and replied “Nothing, we’re just poking fun at each other.” She rolled her eyes as we all took a sip of our drink, booing when the rival team scored “Sonic” Amy called as she sat down next to Knuckle “It’s about time to get the Brätwurst on the grill.” Tails sat down next to Amy and asked “You guys bought a grill?”

                I shook my head and put the bottle of chardonnay on the counter “No, it actually came with the place… I haven’t looked in it yet so I’m sure it needs to be cleaned.” Tails stood back up as I got the Brätwurst out of the fridge and metal spatula from a drawer “I’ll help you Sonic… come on.” We walked out on the patio and I opened the grill, drawing back when I saw all of the gunk that was caked on the grill bars. “This might take a while.” Tails said, closing the sliding glass door as I started scraping the wires.

                “So” Tails said, holding his hands behind his back anxiously “I heard about the gunman and explosion down at city hall.” I stopped scrubbing and hung my head “Come on Tails, I don’t want to talk about that right now.” He tapped his foot and replied “Why didn’t you tell me?” I rolled my eyes and continued scraping the gunk before responding “It just slipped my mind, that’s all.” He put his hand on my shoulder and took the spatula from me “Tell me about this new Android…” I jerked my head towards him, not knowing how he knew about that.

                “Ugh, has Amy been running her mouth again?” He scraped off the gunk as I sat down in one of the patio chairs, hearing Bradshaw and Knuckles yelling at the television again “I would like to know exactly what happened Sonic; this new model sounds really interesting.” I shook my head and exclaimed “Interesting? Tails, the thing was like a damn terminator!”

                He raised an eyebrow as he scraped down the last wire “Really?” A Flicky landed on one of the fence posts and looked at us before flying away “Yeah, Tails the thing was a mechanical nightmare; I’d never seen something so sophisticated or so… so driven to kill.” He finished cleaning the grill and set the spatula down; turning to me he asked “Are you sure it was of Robotniks design?” I slowly gave a nod and stood up as I replied “Well, the Mayor told me he was communicating with someone the entire time… besides, who else builds evil robots that you know of?”

                He laughed and said “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He lifted up the wires and filled it with charcoal as I opened the package of Brät’s. I sprayed the coal with lighter fluid and thought for a moment before opening the door “Hey Chief” He snapped back “Richard!” I sighed and responded “Richard, can you give me a light? I need to get the grill started.” He stood up and lit a cigarette, receiving a yell from Amy “Uh-uh, outside now… I don’t want my house smelling like smoke!”

                Knuckles laughed at him but stopped when Amy gave him the evil eye. Bradshaw stepped out on the back porch and took a long drag off his cigarette before tossing it in the grill. A big flare blazed up before dissipating enough to put the wiring back on. Tails ran inside and grabbed some tongs from the kitchen and returned, gently placing each Brät along the bars on the grill. I nearly drooled as they sizzled “Yum, these are going to be delicious!”

                Tails and Bradshaw laughed at me as Amy came out “How’s it moving along; was the grill caked?” She asked as she sat down in the patio chair. Tails rotated the sausages and replied “It was like a tar pit, but we got it cleaned.” A few Flickies landed near her feet and chirped “Oh, look how cute they are!” I smiled and said “yeah, they’ve been at it all morning; I guess the people who moved out fed them.” She stood up as it flew to the top of the chair “I’m sorry little one; I don’t have any bird feed… wait a minute, I might have something.”

                She walked inside and came out a few seconds later with a hand full of wheat cereal “Here you go little guy.” She opened her palm and the Flicky flew up onto her wrist, pecking at the cereal. Me and Tails watched in content as Bradshaw went back inside “How are you doing that Amy?” I asked in amazement when about three other Flickies flew around her “I don’t know” She replied “I’ve always been able to attract birds.” She threw the rest out in the backyard and they flew over towards it.

                I walked up behind her and hugged her as I said “It must be because you’re so beautiful.” She smiled and craned her neck as I stole a short kiss “such a sweet talker!” She exclaimed as I held my hand on her stomach, gently rocking back and forth. We sat down on the patio char together and made-out for a brief period before we stopped, not wanting to get too frisky in front of Tails.

 

[Time: 2:00 P.M.]

                I took the Brät’s off the grill and placed them on a plate before closing the lid on the grill. As I walked through the house everyone sniffed the air, including knuckles who somehow managed to not pass out yet. Amy got up off the sofa and proceeded to help me set the dining room table “Almost ready guys!” I shouted as I washed my hands “Just in time” Bradshaw said “They’re on their last kick off now.” He watched the TV and pumped his fist in the air as they scored a field goal “YES!” He shouted walking into the bathroom and washing his hands.

                Everyone washed up and sat down at the table “This looks scrumptious!” Knuckles said as he forked a sausage and put it on his plate “Tell me about it” I replied, taking one for myself as everyone did the same. I licked my lips and slowly took a bite, moaning as I chewed. Everyone laughed as Amy said “You’re such a weirdo Sonic.” I smiled at her and responded “yeah, but I’m your weirdo!” She giggled and proceeded to eat hers.

                I was sure she was taunting me by sliding a large portion of the sausage in her mouth as everybody was busy talking. My cheeks redden a little bit as she looked at me and motioned a kiss. She giggled and went back to eating her food. “Hey Sonic” Tails said, breaking me out of thought “I forgot to tell you that I brought that lawn mower over. It’s just a push mower but it’ll work; besides, it’s not like you got acres to cut.” I took a sip of my beer and replied “Thanks Tails, I really appreciate you getting that for me.” He gave a small nod as he cut into his sausage and responded “It’s no problem… I’ll help you get it out when we’re through eating.”

                “So Knuckles” Bradshaw asked “I hear you’re a Guardian of the Master Emerald?” Knuckles stopped eating for a second and looked at him, replying in a cold tone “Yeah, what of it?” Bradshaw took a sip and said “No need to get defensive, I was just curious… Sonic tells me you’re very skilled in hand-to-hand combat.” Knuckles raised an eyebrow “Yeah?” Bradshaw stopped eating for a second and said “I was just wondering if you’d ever like to stop by the station and show a few of the new recruits a thing or two.”

                Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the request and replied “I don’t think that’s going to be possible.” Bradshaw’s phone suddenly went off and he stood up and answered as he walked towards the patio “Hey sugar, how are you?” as soon as he walked out Knuckles said “Sonic, why did you invite him?” I told him to relax “Knuckles he’s the chief of police, I don’t think he’s going to try and take the master emerald” He forked a bite of sausage and tried to complain before I cut him off “No Knuckles, he’s a good person and above all he’s my boss; now be polite or suffer the consequences.”

                Amy took out her hammer and leaned it up against the wall, shutting him up for good. Bradshaw came back in and sat down “That was Katie; she forgot to get some of her nighttime meds so I’ll have to head out of here soon.” Amy smiled and asked “What kind of medicine does she take?” I finished up the last of my food as he replied “Just sleep meds; she’s always had trouble sleeping, even we she was exhausted.” I took my plate to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher, taking a sip of my beer as everyone finished up and brought theirs in.

                “Alright Sonic” Bradshaw said as he got his keys out “I had a good time hanging out.” I shook his hand and walked out the door with him “I’m glad, give my regards to Katie.” I replied as he walked towards his house “I will, see you later.” I ran into Tails as he walked out “Sorry Tails, I didn’t mean to run into you.” He rubbed the back of his head and went over to the VTOL “That’s okay; come on, help me get this lawnmower out of the back.” He unlatched the locks and the mower rolled out onto the ground.

                “Never mind” He laughed “I kind of crammed it in there.” I smiled and wheeled the lawnmower around back as I teased him “Is that what you did with Cream?” He hung his head and blushed before snickering “Sonic that used to embarrass me when you said stuff like that. Now it just shows how perverted you’ve really become.” I laughed and opened the gate to the backyard, wheeling it to the patio “Yeah I know, you can probably blame it on Amy… Hey, don’t you try and weasel out of the conversation!” He laughed and flew up on my shoulders, holding his hands over my eyes “I’m a fox, not a weasel remember?”

                I ran around the yard with him for a minute before we fell on the ground laughing. As I sat up I noticed Amy standing in the sliding door way smiling at us “You two having fun?” I helped Tails up and responded “Yea, hey where’s Knuckles?” She rolled her eyes and said “Take a wild guess.” Tails chuckled as we walked back to the house “There’s no way he could’ve passed out in that short amount of time.” We walked in to see Knuckles with his head back asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand. Amy giggled and pulled a marker out of a box “Watch this.” She crept up to him and drew an L on his forehead and circles on his cheek.

                I laughed hard at him, waking him up “What’s so funny?” We all laughed and Amy held the marker behind her back “Nothing” She said “We’re just having a good time.” Tails slapped his knee and replied “Yeah Knuckles, don’t act like a loser.” Knuckles raised an eyebrow as I stuck my tongue out at him and motioned an L on my own forehead with my hand “What the hell?” He got up and went into the bathroom, quickly yelling back at us “Oh very funny guys!” He tried to wash it off as we sat down and searched through the guide for a good movie to watch.

 

[Time: 11:56 P.M.]

                “Wake up Knuckles it’s all most time for the ball to drop!” I yelled as he slumped back up “I am awake.” He stood up and stumbled to the bathroom, after a few seconds I heard him shout “Oh come on guys!” We all laughed and I poured us all one tall glass of wine, even handing one to Amy “I don’t know Sonic” She said making a face as she took the glass from me “I probably shouldn’t drink alcohol while pregnant.” I took the glass away from her and told her she could just take a sip out of mine.

                Knuckles came out of the bathroom with marker all over his face and said “How many markers did you use on me?” Amy giggled and replied “Somewhere around three I think!” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle out of my hand, taking a few gulps before sitting back down. Tails sat down next to him as Me and Amy sat together in the recliner.

                She rubbed my leg as we kissed “What do you think Amy” I asked “Best year of your life?” She smiled and rubbed her nose against mine before responding “Defiantly.” We continued kissing in disregard of the others until Tails spoke “Alright here it is!” I smiled at Amy as she gazed into my eyes lustfully “Ten… Nine… Eight…” I kissed Amy again and got frisky, sucking on her tongue as she felt my pecs “Seven… Six… Five…” Our tongues met outside our mouths and I gently poured some of the wine on top “Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!” I tapped my glass against Knuckles and Tails without looking away from Amy.

                “Happy New Year baby…” I said, giving her one last kiss before standing up “Alright guys” Amy replied “Happy New Year, I love you all… now get out.” Knuckles and Tails laughed, giving her a hug before she went upstairs. I walked them outside and closed the door, shivering as my breath froze in the air. Knuckles shook my hand and pulled me close “Has the ring done anything since we last met?” Tails ears perked up to the question and I responded “Thankfully no, I haven’t seen any sign of it acting different at all.” He let go of me and gave a nod “Good, I was just making sure.” Tails hugged me as Knuckles walked back to the VTOL “Thanks for inviting us over Sonic, I had a good time and enjoyed your new home.” I hugged him back and ruffled his hair “Of course Tails, anytime.” He broke away and waved as he walked to the VTOL, opening the windscreen for himself and Knuckles.

                I waved to them as they took off and walked back inside, locking the door behind me. I turned off the lights and TV and walked upstairs to the bedroom; Amy was already in bed as I took my clothes off, gently folding them and putting them on top of the dresser “You still awake Ames?” I asked as I slid into the bed next to her. She turned around and put her head on my chest “Yeah, what is it?” I smiled and pulled the blanket up over the sheet she was under “It’s going to get down in the teens tonight so I just wanted to make sure you were warm enough.”

                She draped her leg across me and I could tell she was surprised to find out I was naked. I could just barely make out the smile on her face as a few rays from the streetlight gently lit the room “I can think of a way to get warmer Sonic.” She slipped underneath the sheet and I felt her hot breath on my member as she hovered over it. She gently held me as she ran her tongue down my length “Ten minutes into the new year and we’re already having sex.” Amy giggled as she engulfed me, coming back up with a pop “Are you complaining?”

                I chuckled as she went back down, licking the head like a Popsicle “No way, you always give the best blowjobs!” I slid my hand under the sheets and put it on top of her head, forcing her to deep throat me “You know Ames, I saw you playing around with that sausage at dinner time.” She gagged and I released her as she gasped for air with a reply “It was your sausage I was after!” She poked her head back up and kissed me, rubbing herself on my shaft. She moaned as I felt her pull her panties aside, pressing the tip into her slit.

                “I love you Amy.” She kissed me again as I slowly penetrated her, with both my cock and tongue sliding inside her at the same time. “I luv u to” She replied with my tongue still in her mouth as she rocked back and forth on my shaft. I grabbed her ass and slammed her down hard, driving the air out of her lungs into mine before she broke away “I’m so happy we got this house Sonic; I saw you outside playing with Tails and I imagined you playing with our son!” I flipped her over on her back and licked her neck vivaciously as I pumped inside her.

                “It won’t be much longer babe and you won’t be imagining that.” She smiled as I put her feet on my shoulders and thrusted harder. She leaned up and smooched with me as I gained deeper leverage; I rubbed her stomach and gnawed on her ear “Ah, Sonic… Harder!” I withdrew before I pinned her down on the bed and fucked her with speed; my hips moving with haste, unable to slow down.

                She moaned and bit down on her finger as I sucked on her nipple. I flew out of her and she leaned up to finish the job, kissing my shaft before swallowing all of it. “That’s it Amy, deeper…” She tried hard as I slid to the back of her throat; her tongue ran along my vein as she sucked like a vacuum “God, you suck my dick so fucking good!” She winked at me and replied as she continued stroking “It’s a gift.” I smiled as she went back down.

                “I’m so close babe.” She sucked harder and licked the head eagerly awaiting my seed. “Almost there!” I grabbed her head and forced all of myself inside as my cum gushed down her throat for what felt like a solid minute. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I came back out, leaving her gasping for air “Are you alright?” She coughed and licked her lips “Yeah, but I hope you don’t think you’re done.” I raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand on my head, guiding me down to her pussy.

                I slid her panties down and gently kissed her slit making her moan. Her hips rose as I licked her clitoris “AH SONIC!” I licked faster until my tongue slithered in like a snake, tasting her fluids as she crammed my face deeper in. Like a wild animal I hungrily tongue fucked her as she moaned louder, her juices flowing into my mouth. “FASTER SONIC!” I did as she said and rubbed her clit; my tongue shooting through her hole like a sex-machine.

                She bucked violently as she exploded in my mouth, gulping down as much as I could. I wiped my mouth and came up to lie beside her “How’s that baby?” She smiled as she caught her breath “Only you could ever make me feel this way. I love you so much Sonic.” I grinned and kissed her passionately “I love you too Amy, you’re burned into my heart babe.” I cuddled up next to her and pulled the blanket back up as we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	20. Snow Day

Chapter 20

Snow Day

 

 

[Time: 8:00 A.M.]

                I opened my eyes as Amy turned over in bed. Looking at the clock I stretched my arms and yawned, gently rubbing Amy’s shoulders “Ames, it’s eight o’clock… did you want me to let you sleep in for a bit longer?” She groaned and replied “Yeah, just a few more minutes.” I kissed her cheek before getting up and said “I must’ve worn you out last night.” She gave a light giggle before going back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom to take a leak and noticed it was snowing outside “Well I’ll be, it doesn’t snow to much here… that’s pretty rare.”

                I finished up and washed my hands before flushing the toilet. I turned the sink back on and splashed some water in my face to wake up. I left the bathroom and went downstairs to put the coffee on the pot, turning the kitchen TV on to watch the news as I did. Nothing interesting was going on and the weather was going to remain cold the entire day.

                Amy came down the stairs with a yawn and I said “It’s snowing.” Her eyes widened and she pulled the curtain to the side “Oh how beautiful, I’ve only seen it snow like four times in my whole life!” I smiled and poured a cup of coffee as she slid the door open; a frozen blast of air flew in and she quickly closed it “Whoa, wow it’s cold out there.” I poured a cup of milk and tore open a packet of hot chocolate “Here babe… I’m making you a cup of cocoa.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around me as I put the cup in the microwave.

                I turned and kissed her softly before saying “I’m gonna go ahead and get a fire started.” She hugged me tighter and kissed my neck as the microwave dang. I took the cup out and stirred the powder into the milk; she took it from me and sat down on the couch as I opened a box of starter logs. I placed it on the metal grate and struck a match, igniting the log. I sat down on the couch with Amy and let the fire warm up the room. She propped her feet up in my lap and sipped on her cocoa as I drank my coffee “So Ames” I said as I rubbed her feet “what did you want to do today?”

                She smiled and replied “I don’t know; I was thinking we could just relax and enjoy the day.” I shook my head at her laziness and grinned “I don’t have a problem with that.” She moaned as I massaged the bottom of her feet “That feels good Sonic, my feet have been aching almost as much as my back.” I pressed in harder and replied “I’m sorry babe, does this feel better?” she beamed back in response as I continued rubbing her feet “Yes, you’re such a great lover Sonic…” She scooted closer to me and gave me a kiss as I felt her stomach “Oh, I just felt him kick.”

                “Really?” she asked, placing her hand on top of mine “I feel it too!” I put my ear up to her tummy and listened, feeling his little foot kick my cheek “He’s a strong one.” I leaned up and felt a few tears fall from my eyes onto her stomach. She gazed at me with a worried look on her face and asked “Sonic… are… are you crying?” I quickly wiped the tears away and replied “No, I-I just had something in my eyes.” She hugged my arm and pulled me on top of her “It’s alright my Sonikku, don’t cry.”

                I sniffled and smiled at her beauty and caring nature “Oh Ames, I’m already in love with this baby…” She kissed me again and replied with tears in her eyes this time “You’re going to be such a wonderful father.” I stood up and brushed myself off “I’m sorry for being so emotional… I’m going to go get some wood for the fire.” I started towards the door and she grabbed my arm “It’s really cold out there; bundle up.” I smiled and put my coat on.

                I walked outside and quickly went over to the pile of wood; the snow crunching beneath my feet the entire time. As I picked up a few logs I felt a ball of snow hit me in the back of the head; I turned to see Amy with a big satisfied grin on her face. I smiled and dropped the logs, picking up a handful of snow and rolling it into a ball “Oh Yeah!” I threw the ball and it hit her as she shrieked, she grabbed another handful and proceeded to throw more at me as we laughed.

                “You’re not supposed to throw back Sonic!” I chuckled and hid behind the shed as I threw another “Who says?” She giggled and threw a few more at me as I walked up to her “Ah you got me!” I picked her up and swung her around before we fell against the snow in a fit of laughter. She extended her arms and legs and moved as she made a snow angel. “An angel making a snow angel” I said, making her blush “that’s something I’ve never seen before.” She leaned up and smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek “How do you do that Sonic?”

                I laughed and replied “How do I do what?” She laid on top of me and responded “How do you know how to seduce me with nothing but your words?” I traced a finger down her chest and answered “I just say what I see.” She reddened and licked my face. I rolled her on her back and kissed her passionately as I gently rubbed her stomach, breaking away from her lips momentarily “Do you really think I’ll be a good father?” She cupped her hand on my face and pulled me in for another kiss before responding “You’ve asked me this before baby… My answer still stays the same.”

                I smiled and helped her to her feet “You know Sonic, you’re starting to get more anxious about this than I am.” I hugged her and replied “I know; I just hope you realize that no matter what happens from here on out, I will always be by your side.” She crammed some snow in my face and blushed “Stop saying stuff like that, you’re making me horny!” I laughed and she pointed to the neighbor’s yard “Look Sonic, it’s a snow man! I’ve never seen one outside of pictures.” I bent down and gathered some snow and said “well come on, we’ll make our own.”

                She giggled and got on her knees to help me make the base. She giggled again as she shaped the ball “What’s so funny?” I asked as she caressed her stomach “I was just thinking that I wanted you to teach Aayan how to swim.” I raised an eyebrow and replied “Now how do you suppose I do that when I don’t even know how to myself?” I gathered more snow and placed it on top of the base to form the torso as she said “We could go to the community pool and you’ll hold him as he paddles around… Oh, just the thought of that is so cute!”

                I smiled and held her hand as we both shaped the torso into a ball “I love you Amy.” She put some snow on top and rolled it to shape the head “I love you too Sonic, I always have and always will.” I felt my heart flutter as I put two rocks in the head to form the eyes “My only regret Ames, is that I didn’t admit my love to you sooner.” She used her finger and drew a smile as I put some twigs in the torso for arms “That okay Sonikku, we had some fun adventures didn’t we?” I hugged her as we stepped back to look at our creation “Yeah, yeah we did… and we still have a few to go.”

                I walked back over to the shed and picked up the logs I was going to get before I got distracted. The wind picked up as we hurried back inside “Wow” I said as I slid the door closed “it’s really picking up out there.” I set the wood down by the fire place and gently placed a few logs on top of the starter, poking it to get a bit more flame. “It’s not going to turn into some sort of blizzard is it Sonic?” She asked with a worried tone. I picked her up and sat down on the couch, giving her a kiss of reassurance “Nah, I doubt it… besides; I don’t mind being snowed in with you!”

                I stroked her quills back as she gazed into my eyes lustfully “I know I sound like a broken record, but I love so much Ames.” She grabbed the back of my head and forced my lips up against hers, taking solace in the contact as I parted her lips with my tongue. Our tongues entwined as the fire crackled, adding to the ambience. She broke away and twirled the trail of saliva around her finger then sucked it off “I can never get tired of hearing you say that Sonic.” I fondled her breasts and replied “It’s really hard to go twenty-four hours without having sex with you sometimes; you know that?”

                She giggled and asked “Are you complaining?” I shook my head and pulled the couches quilt over us as she relaxed her head on my shoulder “Never… but today, I just want you to lay with me.” She smiled and kissed my cheek, cuddling closer as I turned the TV on. I changed the channel to some music and sat back with Amy to enjoy the rest of the day.


	21. Be My Valentine's

Chapter 21

Be My Valentines

 

 

[Time: 2:30 P.M.]

                “Alright Guys” I said as I closed my locker “I’m going to head out; I got to get home before my wife gets home from her doctor’s appointment, I’m planning something romantic that I want to see how it plays out.” They all wooed and Jerry pulled me to the side “Hey boss, I got something for you.” I raised my eyebrow as he pulled two tickets out of his pocket and put them in my hand “I won these tickets for a three day cruise… I want you to take your wife on a trip.” I handed them back to him and replied “Jerry, I couldn’t possibly take these.”

                He pushed them back and responded “It’s alright, I got to work that day; besides, I don’t like the ocean that much… I get sea sick like hell.” I shook his hand vigorously and asked “Are you positive?” He walked back over to his locker and took his hat off “Yeah, go ahead; treat your wife to something special, I don’t have anyone to share it with anyway.” I gave him a two finger salute and replied “Well I thank you kindly; please let me and my wife take you out to dinner sometime.” He smiled and gave a nod as I walked out. I tipped my hat to frank and left the station.

 

[Time: 3:15 P.M.]

                I pulled into our driveway and parked, turning off the engine as I grabbed the heart shaped box of chocolates and bag of roses. I got out and walked to the door, giving a gentle knock before unlocking it “I’m home.” I announced, receiving no reply “Good, she’s not here yet.” I checked on the stew I left to simmer since the morning and gave it a stir before tasting the broth with the ladle ‘Perfect’ I thought as I put the lid back on.

                I smiled as I began to set my plan in motion; gently pulling the rose pedals off the rose and setting the first one by the door. I proceeded to make a trail of pedals all the way through the living room leading upstairs. “I’m so romantic.” I sarcastically said aloud as I walked upstairs and continued placing rose pedal.

                I led the trail into our bedroom all the way up on the bed to the pillow and gently place the last whole rose on top. I looked around and smiled in content as I got a few candles out from under the nightstand, placing them in random locations through-out the room. I used one of the fireplaces matches to light the candles and took my tie off along with taking my gun out and putting it away; I left my belt on and thought to myself ‘kinky’        I then laid down on my side of the bed an played the waiting game.

 

[Time: 3:25 P.M.]

                  I heard the door open followed by a soft gasp. I smiled and loosened a few of my shirt buttons, my heart beating fast in anticipation to her reaction; each footstep up the stairs made me more anxious. She turned the doorknob and walked in, instantly blushing hard at all my hard work “Sonic… D-Did you do all this for me?” I grabbed the rose off the pillow and placed it between my teeth, winking at her. Her cheeks reddened more as she took her coat off and walked over to the bed.

                I pulled her on top of me and she quickly unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. Getting down to the last two before she just ripped it open; I slid her shirt off as she licked my chest, tasting the salty sweat from my long day at work “Happy Valentine’s day…” I said as she threw both our shirts on the floor. I unhooked her bra and rolled her on her back, gently placing the rose amid her breast as I sucked on them like a small child.

                Her moans increased as I moved lower, tracing my tongue down to her navel before swirling it around in the shape of a heart. She giggled and put her hand on my head, brushing my quills back as I left a sticky line of spit on her stomach. I slid her pants down and tugged at her panties when she suddenly stopped and pushed me off her “No way mister… you’re not having all the fun this time!”

She took my handcuffs off my belt and slapped them on my wrist “What are you doing?” I asked curiously as she cuffed the other end to the bed post. She gave a seductive smile and kissed my neck “Something I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time… get naughty.” My eyes widened as she picked up a candle and asked “Ready?” I bit my tongue and winced as she dripped the candle wax down my chest.

                “You like that don’t you!” I groaned and grabbed her ass, receiving a gentle slap to the face “Don’t touch, just relax.” She took the rose that was still between her breasts and laid it on my stomach, pouring more hot wax over it. She rubbed it into my fur as she rocked back and forth on my bulge “You’re so fucking hot and sexy Amy!” She licked my face and took my baton out of its holder, running her tongue along it “You’re damn right I’m sexy.”

                She pulled her panties to the side and rubbed the baton on her pussy, getting it nice and wet before shoving it up inside her. She moaned and twisted it around before retracting it and holding it up to my mouth, letting me lick her sweet juices off. She tossed it to the ground and kissed me sloppily, our tongues meeting outside our mouths fighting for dominance. I got to hand it to her; she was really-really-really horny.

                I tried to lean up but she forced me back down, never letting her tongue stray from mine as it slipped into my mouth. Her tongue battled with mine fiercely as she unfastened my utility belt, tearing it out of my belt loops. “Ah, this is killing me; I want to touch you so bad!” She smiled and shook a finger in my face.

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

 

                I was so wound up; getting back from the Doctor to see Sonic trying to seduce me, it worked… my panties were absolutely drenched. I unbuttoned his pants and set his member free, rubbing it on my slit as I said “I love your big cock!” I pulled his pants down to his ankles and slowly licked his around balls. The sour scent going up my nose was driving me mad; I wanted more… no longer in control I continued licking, taking one in my mouth and sucking hard until I left a red mark.

                He moaned and reached for the keys on his belt; I was unaware of what he was doing until he freed himself and put both hands on my head. I didn’t care anymore; the kinky thoughts were gone and all I wanted to do was please him. “That’s so good Amy.” I released his boys and swallowed his shaft, going all the way to the back of my throat as I ran my tongue along his vein.

                I gagged a few times and came back up, licking and sucking the head before pushing my boobs up against his member. He moaned loudly as they bounced up and down wildly on his shaft “Ugh, I love your tits!” He threw his head back as the pleasure surged throughout his body; his hips bucking to the rhythm of my breasts. Every chance I got I’d lick his tip like a lollipop, making him moan more.

                “I’m getting close Amy!” I stopped and grabbed his base, squeezing hard so he couldn’t cum. “We’re not done yet.” I said, releasing his dick and placing it at my entrance. He grabbed my ass and slammed me down, forcing me to an instantaneous climax. “SONIC, YOU’RE SO ROUGH!” he laughed and pulled me down against him, the thorns from the rose slicing into both of us as I bounced on him like a spring.

                “That’s what you get” he said as he nibbled on my ear “For handcuffing me!” He turned over so I was on my back and pounded into me, forcing the air from my lungs with each thrust “I could arrest you for that you know.” I kissed and wrapped my arms around him as I replied “But it’s not sexual assault if you wanted it!” He smiled and pumped into me harder, taking the handcuffs and cuffing my hands behind his back “It doesn’t matter, you’re under arrest…” he kissed me and lifted me up, slamming my back against the wall as he continued thrusting “For entrapment… of my heart.”

                He thrusted into me harder as my moans encouraged him to keep going. The feeling was building up in me as I said “Take me to jail officer.” The thorns of the rose were still slicing back and forth as the pain only increased my motivation to please him. “Fuck me harder Sonic, I’m so close!” he quickly complied and slammed into me relentlessly, his hips moving faster than the speed of sound. Our eyes and lips were only centimeters apart as he said “I love you Amy.” crashing his mouth against mine in a final act of effervescent love as he spilt his seed inside me, reaching all the way to the back of my pussy before leaking back out combined with my own fluids.

                He withdrew from inside me as I caught my breath and picked the thorns out of each other’s fur “Well” He said, letting my feet touch the ground “That was even better than I expected it would be.” I briefly fell to my knees before he scooped me up took the handcuffs off and carried me to the bathroom. Dropping the plug in the drain and turned the faucet on with one hand as he held me in the other.

                “Sonic” He looked down at me as I felt around the wound the thorns made, the blood oozing out more as I pressed into his fur “I’m sorry for making you bleed.” He smiled and gently placed his hand on the cut the thorns made on me and replied “I’m sorry for hurting you as well.” He turned off the faucet and set me down, taking his shoes off as I took off mine. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of first-aid spray, softly kissing the gash before spraying it with the anti-septic.

                He put it back in the cabinet without spraying himself and laid down in the warm bathwater; he spread his legs so I had a place to sit and extended a hand, motioning for me to get in with him. I held his hand as I stepped in; sitting down between his legs with a groan “Ah, this warm water feels so good on my aches” He poured some water on my quills and gently rubbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he gave me a massage and let the tension melt away.

                I leaned back against his chest as he whispered in my ear “I’ve got one more surprise for you today.” I moaned and replied as he kneaded his knuckles back and forth on my neck “What is it honey?” His hands ran down my back as he responded “I got a little trip we get to go on March the eighteenth.” I raised an eyebrow and opened my eyes as he said “I got two tickets for a three day cruise on Station Squares Royal Cruise Liner!” My eyes widened and I turned my head to look up at him with a smile “Really?” He hugged me tighter and grinned.

                “Yeah, they’re courtesy of Jerry… He wanted us to take a trip together since he didn’t like the ocean and had to work those days.” I rubbed his leg and kissed his cheek “How Romantic, three whole days out in the ocean on one of the most luxurious liners in the world.” He slowly pushed his palms into my lower back as I relaxed my head on his shoulder “You know Ames, it might actually be one of the last trips we have together that we’re alone… pretty soon the pitter patter of little feet will be driving us both mad.”

                I giggled and closed my eyes again, sinking down further into the water until it was up to my neck. The sound of his breathing was comforting and made me want to fall asleep in his arms. He cupped his hands and gently poured more water on my head as I yawned “Are you tired?” He asked, caressing his head against mine “Yeah babe, you know you wear me out.” He smiled and chuckled, squirting bubble-bath in the water and soaping me up.

                He scrubbed my scalp as I relaxed; thinking about our future and the days we have ahead. I felt him move around before picking me up as he used his foot to unplug the drain. I turned on the shower as the water slowly drained out and stroked his quills back, rinsing the soap off. He smiled and bent down, gently kissing my stomach “Little Aayan, I can’t wait until you’re born… Your daddy can’t show enough of his love.” I pulled him back up and gave him a big kiss, reveling in the thought of his fatherliness.

                We stayed together under the stream of water for about ten minutes, holding each other close as we gazed into one another’s eyes. He broke away and turned off the shower; helping me over the side as he grabbed a towel and dried me off. I wrapped the towel around both of us and turned on the blow-dryer, letting the air dry our fur and warm us up. He gently tapped my ass and took my robe off the hook on the back of the door, wrapping it around my shoulders and tying it closed.

                “You ready to have dinner?” He asked as he put his own robe on “I made some Pichelsteiner.” I turned off the dryer and replied “what in the world is that?” He chuckled and responded “It’s a type a stew that originated in Germany; it’s delicious you’ll love it, I promise.” I shrugged and threw the towel in the hamper as I walked out of the bathroom with him “Sonic, sometimes I think you know how to cook better than Vanilla.”

                He laughed and held my hand as we went down the stairs “I doubt that sincerely… However, I’ll take the complement.” I sat down at the table and he placed a taper candle in the center, striking a match to light the wick. “Oh, a candle light dinner; how dreamy.” He smiled and rubbed my shoulders for a second “Anything for my favorite girl.” He strolled into the kitchen and poured two bowls of the piping hot stew he made.

                I giggled as he set my bowl down in front of me and lightly blew on a spoonful before feeding me tenderly. “How’s that?” He asked with a smile as he spoon-fed me another bite “It’s mouthwatering Sonic, you really outdid yourself on this one.” He sat down across from me and proceeded to eat his own bowl. Our eyes never separated from one another’s as we continued eating.

                I blushed when he scooted closer so both his legs touched mine “Are you excited to go on the cruise Ames?” I beamed back in response and replied “I am; I just wish it was sooner!” He soothingly caressed my leg with his as he took a bite of the stew “It’ll happen soon enough; besides, I told Jerry We’d take him out to dinner sometime as a gift for giving me those tickets.” I smiled as I sipped on the broth and said “You’re a wonderful friend Sonic, it’s no wonder he gave you those tickets without asking for anything in return.”

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                “Modesty is the key to friendship babe.” She smiled and gave a nod, quietly enjoying the stew. After a few minutes of silence she spoke, the candlelight illuminating her face “Sonic, I was just thinking back to what you said in the shower… Are you really that excited for the baby to be born?” I raised my eyebrow at her question and swallowed a mouthful of potatoes before giving a reply “Of course sweetie, what would make you ask me that? You know there’s no possible way I couldn’t be eager and enthusiastic about something like that.”

                She put her hand on mine and responded with a few tears welling up in her eyes “It’s just… well; I knew that you were going to be the best father this baby could ever have but…” I think I know where she’s going with this “You didn’t expect me to be so thrilled about it?” She held her head up and stared at me, waterworks pumping more tears from her eyes “I’m sorry for being so skeptical about your love Sonic.” I quickly took another bite before standing up, walking over to her and enveloping her tightly with a hug.

                “It’s okay Ames, I’d have been hesitant to if I were you… I mean all the times I rejected and ran from you in the past, I’m actually surprised you’ve been as trusting as you have been.” I picked up her spoon and dipped it in the stew, progressing on with the conversation as I fed her a bite “I think about Aayan every day and night; at first, I was concerned and shamefully thought of it as a burden… but as I thought more and more about it, I realized how much I wanted this… A family, people who depend on me no matter what the time or cost is.”

                She shivered and moaned as I rested my head against hers “But Sonikku… I should never doubt you; you’ve done so much for me in the past year.” I spoon-fed her another bite and replied “You’re absolutely right babe, but do you know what?” She swallowed and looked back at me with tired eyes “I wouldn’t have done any of that if I wasn’t so positively in love with you.” She smiled as I wiped the tears out of her eyes and kissed her.

                “You and Aayan have become the only reason I continually wake up and go to work… I’ve literally dedicated my entire life to you two.” I held the bowl up to her mouth as she sipped the last of the broth. Once she was done I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand in an attempt to comfort her, I licked her neck and said “Now stop tormenting yourself so much you worry wart!” She stood up and hugged me passionately before walking over to the couch.

                I snarfed down the rest of my stew and took our bowls to the kitchen. Washing them out and putting them in the dishwasher as I announced “I got something for us to have as dessert.” I took a small basket of strawberries out of the fridge and generously sprinkled some sugar over them as she replied “What is it?” I tottered into the living room and placed the strawberries in front of her on the coffee table.

                I sat down next to her and pulled her on top of me so she sat sideways in my lap. Rubbing my nose against hers I said “Open wide.” She licked her lips and opened her mouth. I grabbed a strawberry and sucked some of the sugar off before gently tracing the tip around her lips; she bit it in half and chewed with her mouth open as I popped the other half in mine. We kissed wildly as the strawberry swirled about in each other’s mouths.

                 She closed her eyes in bliss as our tongues twisted round one another’s; we both swallowed at the same time, getting gobs of the strawberry on our lips. I hugged her close and whispered in her ear “That was intense.” She smiled and did the same for me, sucking on the tip of another strawberry before dragging it along my lips. I bit into it and chewed, noticing she had some sugar on her finger; I grabbed her hand and gently licked it off.

                “I love you Amy” I said as I sucked on her finger. We fell over on the couch were I was on top of her and she replied “I love you too Sonic… you stole my heart when I was eight years old and finally returned it.” I drew my tongue along her lips as I gathered up the globs of berry, tasting both the fruit and what was left of her lipstick. “You were so cute back then, in your green sweater and frilly skirt…” I cupped my hand on her face as she blushed “You’ve really turned into a beautiful young lady.”

                She blushed harder and took another strawberry, crushing it in her hand so the juice ran down my chest. It stung and I winced when it touched the scar made from the rose; She licked around the wound before softly running her tongue up and down it. “I wish you would have told how cute you found me when we first met Sonic.” I stroked her quills as I nibbled on her ear, taking solace in the contact as we both sucked on a strawberry at the same time; our lips touching as we bit down.

                I rubbed her leg as our lips smacked against one another’s, exchanging the fruit and our spit. “I know baby… But I was too much of a fool.” Our noses touched as the trail of saliva reminded us of our love.  I wrapped it around my finger and slurped it off as she said “You’re not a fool Sonic, you were just a typical teenager who was too scared to admit his love to the girl he had a crush on…”

                I smiled and replied as I rubbed her stomach “You’re right about that babe, the first time we met you ran up and hugged me…” She giggled and took over “And you pushed me off you because you didn’t want me to feel your boner.” My eyes widened as I didn’t realize she felt that “Y-You felt that… how come you did not call me a pervert and run away?”

                She ran her hands down my chest and kissed my cheek as she blushed “Well, to be honest… I was shocked at first, but was more embarrassed that I had that effect on my hero… besides, I kind of liked it!” I blushed and tapped her nose as I chuckled “It sounds like you were the pervert!” She giggled and hugged me tighter responding as I picked up another strawberry “If you think that’s perverted listen to this… after you rescued me I went home and masturbated for the very first time.”

                I felt my member stiffen as I thought of an eight year old Amy moaning my name as she masturbated “I was the first person you masturbated to?” I asked as she looked down at the growing lump in my robe “Sonic, you are the only person I ever masturbate to.” I grinned and held the strawberry between my teeth as she licked it “Little Amy sounds doesn’t sound so much like the innocent pink girl I thought I knew!”

                She snickered and opened my robe as she bit into the berry “There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about  the young me… for instance; I never wore the sweater again after you touched it, I just held it up to my nose to smell your odor as I played with myself night after night.” I blushed harder as I thought more about her mischievous deeds “You bad-bad girl!” She held my shaft and gently stroked as she replied “I’m glad I don’t have to use my hand anymore or those toys, it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

                I sniffled as I held back a nose bleed “TOYS… you used toys?” She winked at me and beamed a big smile as she stroked faster “Yeah, I had toys… dildos and vibrators; guess what?” my eye twitched as I responded “W-what?” She pulled my robe all the way open and licked the tip as she stared up at me “All of them were always blue!” I flipped her on her back and pried open her robe “damn it Amy… You made me hard again!” She smiled and kissed me exclaiming “That’s okay Sonikku; I’m ready for round two!”


	22. A Cruise Fit for Royalty

Chapter 22

A Cruise Fit for Royalty

 

 

[Time: 3:45 P.M.]

            “Come on Amy, we can’t be late for this… they’ll leave without us!” She came down the stair dragging an overstuffed suitcase and I laughed “Good lord girl… did you pack the kitchen sink too?” She giggled and handed me her luggage “I tried to but there wasn’t enough room in the suitcase.” I smiled and hauled her giant bag and my small overnight case out to the car.

                She walked around the house one last time and checked to make sure she had everything before coming out and locking the door “Alright, we’re all set… let’s go.” I closed the trunk and got in the driver’s side starting up the engine “Oh Sonic I’m so excited, I’ve never been on a cruise before!” She scooted closer to me as I pulled out of the parking lot “Me too Ames, I’ve never been on one either… I bet we’ll have fun though.” She smiled and kissed my cheek “Of course we will, it will be a vacation we will never forget!”

                I waved to Bradshaw as he just pulled in his driveway from getting Katie at school and drove out of the neighborhood “What did he say when you told him you were taking three days off?” She asked as she opened a book “He was kind of harsh about it ‘what if I need you’ you know the normal boss stuff, but once I told him it was more for you than me he backed off and let me go.” She smiled and replied “That was nice of him.”

                We stopped at a red-light and I said “Yeah, the best boss I’ve ever had.” She looked over at me and laughed “But he’s your first boss you ever had?” I smiled as the light turned green and kept driving towards the docks “Exactly!” She giggled and gently slapped my arm “You’re so silly Sonic…”

 

[Time: 4:30 P.M.]

                We pulled up to the docks and quickly got out, retrieving our suitcases from the trunk and running ‘or in Amys case… waddling’ to the ramp. We made it just as the attendant pulled the rope across the ramp “Come on guy, my wife’s pregnant… she can’t move that fast.” He rolled his eyes and gave us folders “Alright, hurry up… the ship sets sail in less than five minutes.”

                He removed the rope and walked with us up the ramp before going about his own business. I opened the folder and grabbed the keycard as it fell out “Looks like we’re in room three-o’-one.” We walked around the deck to our room as we looked through the folder at all the activities “Wow, there’s a lot of stuff Sonic… we defiantly won’t be bored.” I read off the list as we walked down the corridor “We can go for a swim in the pool, cocktail lounge, volleyball tournaments, casino, gym, spa, yoga, wine tasting… w-wine tasting!” She spun around and gave me the eye.

                “On no you don’t, you’re not spending our entire trip drunk…” I smiled as we reached our room and hugged her from behind “Relax babe, that’s the last thing I want to do; besides, wine tasting is just that… you taste it and spit it out.” She slid the keycard in the slot and the door opened automatically.

                It was a cozy room with one bed and bathroom; it had a small sitting area and a fully stocked mini-bar. Amy lugged her suitcase in as the door closed and flung it up on the bed “Wow, this place is great!” She unzipped her suitcase and proceeded to unpack as I laid on the bed and looked through the brochure that was on the nightstand “huh, this evening there showing that new movie ‘Chao In Space 2’ on the decks huge plasma screen while the pool is heated!”

                She smiled and walked over to look “That sounds like fun Sonic, let’s do that… what time does it say it starts?” I stood up and said “Seven-thirty sharp… we still got about three hours.” She finished unloading her clothes and walked into the bathroom “Good, because I want to hit the spa first!” I laughed and picked up my bag “I can see it now, Amys face covered in mud with cucumbers on her eyes.”

                She giggled and replied through the door “Hey it’s better than what you cover my face in!” I rolled my eyes and chuckled “W-where in the hell did that come from?” She flushed the toilet and came out dressed in a skimpy pink bathing suit “Hey I’m just saying… you don’t think this is to revealing do you? My stomach is jutting out like a bowling ball.”

                I stripped in front of her and put on my new swimming trunks “You look fine baby doll, who cares what anyone else thinks… they’re not carrying my child.” She smiled and used a hairbrush to smooth her quills back “Yeah, I guess you’re right… I love you Sonic; thank you for bringing me on this cruise, it’s just what I needed!” I hugged her as she licked her hand and pushed my quills back “I love you too Emi, but its Jerry we both have to thank.”

                She kissed me as we walked out of the room, grabbing the activities sheet that had a map on it before the door closed “Let’s forget about all those landlubbers Sonic and just enjoy ourselves.” I looked at the map and led her to the Spa complex as I replied “Done deal babe… I’ve needed a break from the outside world too.” She held my hand until we reached the Spa; I opened the door for her as we walked in.

                It was a large room with a half a dozen people relaxing; it had about three whirlpools and a few massage tables, which I highly discouraged Amy from using. She licked her lips and tapped my nose “Oh, look who’s bitter about another man touching me in any way…” I picked her up and carried her into a Jacuzzi “You’re damn right, it’ll be a cold day on hell before I that happen.”

                She ran her finger down my chest and replied “Then tonight I guess you’ll just have to give me a rub down yourself.” I kissed her softly; careful not to draw attention and laid back as the jets pushed into our back and feet. The water was invigorating and we both closed our eyes “Sonic, Amy?” we heard a voice say. We opened our eyes and turned around, seeing the old couple from the jewelry store and beach staring at us through their bifocals “Hey it is you two, funny we keep running into each other.”

They slipped down into the water across from us and the old lady noticed Amys belly “Oh congratulations Dearie on the pregnancy.” The old guy laid back against the jet and replied “Ah the cycle of life.” Me and Amy both smiled and thanked them as I responded “So I see you guys got to go on your anniversary trip anyway huh?” The old man chuckled and held his wife “Yep, we sure do… I took out a loan because I wanted to keep up the tradition.”

I held Amy close and replied “I sure would like to make this a tradition babe… this place is amazing!” The old lady laughed and asked “First Cruise?” We both gave a nod before leaning back again and closing our eyes “Yeah, A friend of mine from work gave us two tickets.” They smiled and both asked in unison “So I noticed another ring on your girl’s finger…” Amy lifted her hand so they could both see and said “Yep, me and Sonic are now officially husband and wife!”

The old gent took off his glasses and sat them next to him as he gave me a pat on the back “You young ones sure as hell move quick… it took me three years to come around like you did.” I smiled and replied “Yes well when you’re as in love as we are taking it to the next level wasn’t all that hard.” He grinned as his wife looked at us and said “It wasn’t a shotgun weeding was it?”

                Me and Amy laughed hard as we both responded “No-no nothing like that at all!” Amy kissed my cheek and said “Sonic found out I was with his child and decided he wanted to get married immediately.” The old guy shook his head “At least there are some decent folk still left out there who do the right thing.” He put his glasses back on and stood up along with his wife.

                “Well me and Gail are going to go ahead and go to the casino, we’ve been in the spa for about three hours and my skin is starting to prune.” I made a face and he laughed “Just wait until you’re my age, you won’t think it’s funny or strange then.” I shook his hand as the old lady gave Amy a hug “Well it was nice to see you two young ones again… we’re in room three-o’-eight” Amy scooted closer to me and replied “What a coincidence, me and Sonic are in room three-o’-one so I’m sure we’ll see each other again.

                They smiled and walked away, leaving me and Amy to ourselves again. “How about that, I can’t believe this is the second time we ran into them?” She said as she relaxed her head on my torso. I draped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently “Yeah, that is something else… they’re really nice people and I’m glad they got to go on their trip.” I kissed her on the lips and continued “I bet we’ll be just like that in sixty years Ames.”

                She giggled and sat in my lap “Amy what are you doing? You can’t feel the jets if you’re sitting in my lap…” She quickly looked around before she started rubbing her ass on my crotch “A-Amy stop it… we can’t ugh, we can’t do that here.” She leaned back and kept looking around “Sonic, why haven’t we had any sex lately?” My eye twitched and I slid out from underneath her, making her pout.

                “I-It’s just because I don’t know if we should do that when you’re so far into the pregnancy.” She giggled and replied “That’s silly, don’t worry about something like that.” I pushed her hand away as she grabbed my member “The answer is still no Ames.” She crossed her arms and looked at me longingly. I rolled my eyes and whispered in her ear “Maybe later on tonight I’ll give you that facial you were talking about.”

                She giggled and scooted up against side as she propped her feet up in my lap. “But until then” I said as I rubbed her feet “You’ll just have to wait.” She moaned as I rubbed her calf muscle “Are your legs sore?” I asked as she raised the other one for me to do as well “Yes, I’m telling you; I gained like twenty pounds from the pregnancy.” I smiled and replied “You probably did.” She stared daggers at me and said “Oh yeah that’s what you say to get a little action later on.” I chuckled and kissed the part of her stomach that stuck up above the water “I’m only kidding Amy, you know you look just as fine in my eyes as the day we got married.”

 

[Time: 7:25 P.M.]

                We just left the spa and Amy held my hand as we walked down the hall to the deck “Come on babe, the movie starts in five minutes.” She hobbled along and replied “I’m right behind you Sonic, but we need to slow down… you know I can’t go that fast.” I said I was sorry and walked slower. We got out on the deck just as the movie started up “I’m going to watch it in the pool.” She said as she walked over and dipped her toes in.

                “Amy we just spent like two hours in a Jacuzzi?” She shrugged and pulled me in with her “A pool is nothing like a hot tub Sonic… now come on.” They were right about the pool being heated; it was almost as warm as the whirlpool in the spa was. She giggled and splashed some water on me as the previews rolled by “Remember what I told you to do in the water babe?” She asked as I blocked her splash.

                She inhaled and floated on her back for a minute before pulling me along with her. I didn’t really want to but I gave it a try for her; I inhaled and floated around on my back as we held each other’s hand. “See” She said as she smiled at me “I told you it would work.” I was a bit nervous but kept floating until the lights darkened and the movie started up.

                We sat up and stayed in the shallow end watching the screen and laughing every now and then. A bartender walked by with a tray of drinks, I waved to get his attention and he gave me a glass of wine. I took a sip and Amy sarcastically said “Men.” I laughed and pulled her closer as I replied “Women.” She giggled and paddled to the other side of the pool.

                I turned around and walked to the other side as I steadied my glass. As soon as I got to the other side she laughed and paddled back to our original spot; I smiled and shook my head “What are you doing Ames?” She giggled and replied “Staying away from you… this is the only place I can move faster than you.” She swam back over and I grabbed her midway “caught you!’ I exclaimed as I kissed her. She splashed me in the face and we walked out of the pool.

                I waited until Amy dried off then shook off on her “Ah Sonic, that’s not funny!” I laughed and picked up my glass of wine. We walked around the poolside until we came to an empty lounger; I sat down and Amy laid down next to me panting “Are you tired?” I asked as a pool boy gave us a warm blanket to cover up with. She gave a nod as we cuddled up under the heated blanket and watched the movie “Yeah, it’s getting really hard for me to move about like I used to.”

                I wrapped my arm around her and adjusted the back of the deckchair so we could get a good view of the screen and relax at the same time. She draped her leg across mine and kissed my chest “I’m having such a good time Sonic… thanks again for bringing me.” I took a sip of my wine and replied “I’m glad you’re having a good time babe… I am too.”  She rested her head on my chest and watched the movie peacefully as she held onto me the entire time.

 

[Time: 9:30 P.M.]

                The credits to the movie flickered by and everyone clapped, except Amy who’d fell asleep hard. I gently tapped her on the shoulder and she just groaned “Come on Amy, the movies over… let’s get you to bed.” She mumbled something about it being too early and rolled over. I chuckled and picked her up “God girl, you are getting heavy…” She groaned and I took my last sip of wine before carrying her back to our suite receiving smiles and stares from the other passengers.

                I walked down the hallway and heard the old couple call my name from behind “Hey Sonic… I see Amy’s out like a log.” The old lady giggled and replied “I was the exact same way when I was pregnant.” I laughed as we walked to our rooms “Yeah, she fell asleep about halfway through the movie they showed on deck and left me to carry her lazy bones all the way back.” Amy giggled in her sleep and I smiled “All right guys… we’re going to hit the hay early, join us for breakfast in the morning if you can.” They gave a nod and walked a few doors down.

                I balanced Amy with one arm which has hard as hell to do and swiped the keycard with the other. The door beeped and opened as I carried her to the bed, setting her down gently as I thought of how to wake her up “Come on Amy, you need to get in the shower.” She groaned and licked her lips. I sighed and said “It’s like your drunk… come on babe, wake up now.” She breathed deeper and I gave up.

                “Alright, I see it’s up to me to get you clean too.” I leaned her up and took off the top of her bikini; she grabbed my head and shoved my face in her breasts and moaned my name “Amy, are you really asleep?” She whined about being really tired and I tried to get out of her grasp. After a few seconds of struggle I gave in and slowly started to massage her tits.

                She moaned and opened her eyes halfway “Uh-oh, looks like I’m getting molested.” I ran my tongue between her swollen boobs and said “I knew it; you were awake the whole time!” She smiled and blushed “Not the whole time, just when you picked me up at the pool.” I caressed her nipples as she whimpered. I slid the bottom of her bikini off and she giggled “What’s so funny?” I asked as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

                “I was just wondering how far you would have gone if I pretended to stay asleep longer.” I took off my swimming trunks and tossed them on the floor, following after her. She stepped in the shower and turned it on as I closed the door behind me “I’m still thinking about that facial you promised me Sonic.” I grinned and got in with her, running my hands down her luscious body.

                “You’ve been thinking about that all day like a naughty girl haven’t you?” She lubed up her hand with some shampoo and replied “What can I say, I’m a horny hedgehog!” She got on her knees and soaped up my shaft “Oh god I’ve missed that smell.” I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her as she ran her nose along my member “Amy have you really been dying to have sex with me again?” She looked up at me and licked the head as I stiffened “Sonic you haven’t screwed me since Valentine’s Day…”

                I put one hand against the shower wall and told her to keep her voice down “This place is worse than our old apartment to do something like this… I don’t want any passengers complaining because we’re being too loud.” She stroked and I started to moan, looking up at me with a smile she responded “Looks like you’re the one who has to keep his voice down.”

                “You know Amy” I said as she stroked faster and swirled her tongue around the tip “I’ve needed a release to.” She blushed and fondled my boys “Why didn’t you come to me Sonic, you know I’d give you as many blowjobs as you want?” I winced as she sucked my nuts hard. I squeezed some shampoo onto her head and rubbed into her scalp as I replied “I wanted to see how long I could hold myself back, ugh… turns out not very long.”

                I put my cock between her tits and she took over, pumping them back and forth as I moaned “I’m really going to miss the feeling of my bare dick in your pussy when I have to start using a condom.” She sucked on the head for a second and let go with a pop as she replied “That’s not going to happen.” She wiped some shampoo away from her eyes as she let the stream of water rinse the soap off my dick.

                “What are you taking about?” I asked as she rubbed my shaft on her nipples “I’ll go on the pill for you Sonic; because there is no possible way you’re going to use protection… I need your cum.” My eyes grew wide as I realized what I’d created; my wife had literally become addicted to my cock. “Besides” She said as she licked the vein “I wouldn’t mind having more of your children Sonic…”

                I put my hand on her shoulder and moaned “Oh god Amy, are you serious?” She pumped her breasts back and forth as she answered “Of course, I’d have as many of your babies as you want me to.” I pulled her up and turned her around forcefully, placing my tip at her entrance in preparation to penetrate her “Ames, let’s just focus on the one we got before we start thinking of stuff like that. Plus, I want to spoil Aayan a bit without any other siblings.” She giggled and forced herself back on my shaft, moaning as I pierce her with my spear.

                “OH YES, SONIC!” I clamped my hand on her mouth and she sucked my fingers “Quiet Amy.” She bit my finger and I quickly released my hand from her mouth “Oww you ughhh…” I thrusted inside of her vigorously as she gasped and responded “That’s for waiting so long to fuck me!”

                She straitened her back as I slammed into her all the way “uh sonic, if you go any further you’ll touch the baby.” I smiled and kneaded her ass “Babe your butt looks just like a juicy peach, it’s so sexy!” I withdrew from inside her and continued talking “I got an idea I think you’ll like…” I rubbed some of her fluids on my shaft and placed it up to her asshole, tentatively pushing the head in.

                “NO, no-no Sonic, you’ll rip me open!” I ignored her and stabbed into her in one jerk; it was so tight I wasn’t sure if I could move. “Good God Ames, it’s so fucking tight.” She moaned louder until I jabbed her again making her be quiet ‘S-Sonic, not my ass; you’re going to make me cum right away!” I grabbed her boobs and flicked her nipples as I humped her faster, feeling her pussy quiver with each thrust.

                “Sonic, every time you thrust it in, my pussy and ass start to shudder.” I moaned with her as I kept attacking her tight hole “Damn Amy, it’s so tight… I’m already close, where do you want it?” She whimpered and replied “My face, I want that facial you promised.” I crammed myself inside her one more time before pulling out. She bent down and opened her mouth as I emptied my entire reserve out on her face.

                She closed her eyes as I just kept creaming her. Once my last rope landed in her mouth she opened her eyes and wiped my sperm off her face “Wow, you really saved up a lot Sonic; you completely covered me.” I picked her up and held her as he shower washed away all my man juice. “I love you Amy.” She hugged me and replied as she soaped herself up “I loved you too Sonic.”

                We washed up and turned off the shower. I dried each other off and picked her up; she squealed and asked “Did you pack our robes?” I opened the bathroom door and carried her to the bed, setting her down and opening my suitcase. “Yep, here it is.” I tossed her mine as I put on hers. She giggled and wrapped mine around her as she smelled it “Pink looks good on you Sonic.” I smiled and walked with her out onto the mini-balcony.

                “Blue looks good on you babe.” I held her stomach as we listened to the sea and the waves crashing against the ship. “I love this vacation Sonic; we’re going to have so much fun!” I kissed he neck as a pod of dolphins jumped up above the water “Did you see that Amy?” She gave a nod and shivered as a salty breeze blew our quills in our faces.

                We walked back in and closed the door. Amy yawned and walked over to the bed and laid down “Alright Sonic, I’m going to hit the hay… I’m tired.” I walked over to her and laid next to her, gently rubbing her shoulders and back “Okay honey… I’m going to go use the bathroom and then I’ll give you that massage I promised.” She smiled and kissed me.


	23. Birthday or Day of Birth

Chapter 23

Birthday or Day of Birth

 

 

[Date- April 26]

[Time: 2:38 P.M.]

                Bradshaw came in the locker room as I closed my locker and gave me a pat on the back “Happy birthday Sonic!” Jerry, Owen, and Todd both looked up at me and replied in unison “Sonic, what have we told you about telling us stuff.” I smiled and shook my head “Sorry guys, I guess I forgot.” They all laughed and shook my hand.

                “Forgetting your own birthday, now that’s bad.” Bradshaw said as he gave me a present conveniently wrapped in the shape of a pistol “It’s more of something for work, but I think you’ll like it.” I thanked him and unwrapped it, surprised to see a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. “Damn Richard, this is a fine weapon.” He gave a nod as I took my nine millimeter out of my holster and put it in my locker.

                I holstered my Desert Eagle and thanked him again “Thank you Richard, I really appreciate that.” He shrugged and replied “No problem, a simple gift is the least I could do to repay you for all you done for the department… Now go ahead and go home early, I’m sure your wife has something for you as well.” The guys all wooed as I rolled my eyes at them.

                “Thanks Boss, I’ll be in early tomorrow.” He waved me off and walked out back to his office. “Alright guys, I’m going to head home… make sure you get the rest of that report on Bradshaw’s desk okay?” They all shook their heads and wished me happy birthday. I thanked them and left, tipping my hat to frank before exiting the Station. I walked out to my car and started the engine, admiring the Desert Eagle one last time before heading home.

 

[Time: 3:15 P.M.]

                I pulled into the driveway and parked, listening to the rest of a song on the radio before turning off the engine and getting out. I walked over to the mailbox and retrieved the mail, looking through them as I said “Bills, bills, trash, bills…” I threw the one advertisement in the garbage and strolled up to the door as I sang a little tune.

                “♪♬ Memories Drift in and out of my mind ♫♩♪” I unlocked the door and flipped the lights on, grabbing my pistol as Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla jumped up and yelled “Surprise!” I gave them a little shock when they saw me reach for my gun but relaxed when I did “Oh, you Guys scared me!”

                Amy waddled over and kissed me passionately “Nice to see you too birthday boy!” Knuckles came over and slugged me in the arm “Eighteen already… I guess that makes you and Amys love off the charts, after all she’s only sixteen.” I punched him back and replied “Nah that law’s only for humans.” Tails walked over and noticed my new gun “Nice piece!” I pulled it out and cocked it back “Yeah, Bradshaw gave it to me as a birthday present.”

                Amy walked into the kitchen as she told me to quit playing with it; I holstered it and took off my hat, resting it on the hat rack with my keys before I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Vanilla. I threw the mail on the coffee table and propped my feet up, which Amy didn’t seem to like.

                She walked over to me and gave me a chilidog like she does every year for my birthday “Alright, you souped it up this time… chili cheese!” Cream and Vanilla giggled as I bit into it with a moan. “Thank you babe!” I said with a mouthful. Tails sat down next to me and gave me a hug “Happy birthday Sonic, how’s it feel to be an old fart?” I laughed and pointed to Knuckles “Hey ask Knuckles, he’s older than me!” Knuckles gave a sarcastic laugh and sat in the recliner “Oh sure, let’s everybody go on ahead and pick on the Knucklehead…”

                We all laughed as Amy brought me a wrapped box “What’s this babe?” She shrugged and I pulled the neatly tied bow. The box fell open somehow and revealed a really expensive looking Rolex Cosmograph Daytona watch. “Wow, sweetie this is special… it must’ve cost you a fortune.” She smiled and sat in my lap as put it on “Don’t worry about how much it cost, I’ve been saving for it; it’s has all these gadgets built into it and even some sort of stop watch so you can time yourself.”

                I rubbed her shoulder for a second and kissed her “Thank you for this Ames, I love it.” She stood up and shuffled to the bathroom “Ugh, I been feeling like I have to pee really bad all day.” Tails chuckled and replied “T.M.I” He stood up and grabbed a long box out of the corner and gave it to me “Thanks Tails…” I opened it and stared at him “It’s a gag gift.” He said as I held up a Cane with horn and mirror “Really” I asked “I thought you expected me to use it.”

                Everyone laughed as Amy came out and giggled “Look at old man Sonic!” I stood up and bent over as I walked around with it “Hey you kids get off my lawn!” Everyone laughed and Amy brought me a beer “Well, you’re not going to yell at me for drinking today?” She smiled and responded “Not on your birthday, as long as you don’t get too drunk.” I grinned and took the beer from her, twisting the cap off as Knuckles said “Hey, I want one.” She groaned and slowly walked back to the kitchen.

                “Here Mr. Sonic, Me and Vanilla got this for you.” Cream gave me a bag and I smiled “Well thank you Creamy and thank you Vanilla.” I opened the bag and pulled out a nice pair of Vortex Diamondback Binoculars “Wow Thank you Vanilla and Cream… these are lovely.” I looked through them really quick and adjusted the sights as Vanilla replied “We know how much you like natural scenery so these’ll help you look at things from a distance.” Cream giggled and said “Or if you have to do a stakeout for your job!”

                I smiled and hugged the two of them as Amy came back with Knuckles beer. I looked over at Knuckles and he stared back at me “Oh I didn’t get you nothing, you didn’t deserve it.” I raised an eyebrow and he laughed “I’m just kidding; I know you like breakdancing so I figured we go out this weekend to that new club that just opened up downtown… you can show off your moves there.” I gave a nod and replied “Deal… I haven’t been clubbing in a while.”

                Amy sat down next to me for a second before standing back up “What’s wrong babe?” I asked as she walked back into the bathroom “I feel like I need to go again.” I shrugged and turned on the TV “Hey you guys want to watch a movie?” Everyone gave a nod and I searched through the guide before I heard Amy call my name “What is it?” I asked as I took a sip of my beer.

                She yelled for me again as I stood up “S-Sonic, I need you to come here…” I furrowed my brow and started walking back to the bathroom “What’s wrong darling?” She just shouted louder and I walked quicker “I really need you to come here… now!” I opened the door and saw her standing in a puddle of water as more trickled down her leg.

                My eyes widened and my heart started pumping fast as she smiled and said “I-I think my water just broke…” My jaw dropped and I put my hand on my forehead in astonishment “WHAT!!!” She leaned back against the wall as I grabbed her. Pulling her up and dragging her out in the living room.

                Everyone jumped up out of their seats when they saw me holding her “Sonic, what’s going on?” Vanilla asked in a worried tone. I shook as my nerves were shot and quickly replied “Amy’s water just broke… I need to get her to the hospital now!” Tails and Knuckles immediately ran over and helped me carry her as I grabbed my keys off the hat rack.

                “My VTOL would get her there quicker than your car Sonic.” I told him no once he realized he landed on the col-de-sac next to ours to make sure I didn’t see it. “There’s no time” I said as we carried her to the cyclone. Vanilla came out with a wet washcloth and helped Amy relax “Just stay calm and breath honey.” She said as she tried to soothe her.

                I got in and started the engine “God lord… the hospital is twenty minutes from here.” Amy started to breathe heavier as she told me to step on it. I pulled out of the drive way and hauled ass as quick as I could. I held her hand as she started to moan. Vanilla wiped the sweat off her forehead and asked “Did it just break a few minutes ago?” Amy nodded vigorously and rubbed her stomach.

                She took out her cellphone and gave it to Vanilla “Look through the contacts for a Doctor Elise… She’s my Obstetrician.” She squeezed my hand harder as I ran a red-light, nearly missing another car “Easy Sonic, I want to get there but I want to get there alive.”

                I slowed down a bit as Vanilla got on the phone “Dr. Elise... Vanilla a good friend of Amy Rose… I’m here with her now as we’re on our way to the hospital… yes… about five minutes ago… she’s okay… I understand… I’ll do that… thank you…” She hung up and asked if I had a bottle of water as she kept wiping the sweat from Amy’s forehead.

                “Umm… I think I have one in the glove box, I keep it there in case the radiator blows.” Vanilla opened the glove box and grabbed the bottle of water, twisting the cap off as she poured some on the wash cloth and in Amy’s mouth “Here sweetie… Doctor Elise is on her way as we speak, she said you need to drink plenty of water and stay hydrated.” Amy held the bottle as she took big gulps greedily.

                “We’re almost there Ames.” I said as I ran another light “I just hope no cops see us… at the speed we’re going they’ll think we just robbed a bank.” Amy groaned and rubbed her stomach “It hurts…” Vanilla told her to breathe as she wiped her neck with the cloth “I know it does sweetie, you’re going into labor but you are doing good; just stay strong okay.”

                “S-Sonic…” I looked over at her for a second before turning back to the road “Our baby’s going to have the same birthday as you.” I rubbed her hand and replied “You’re right babe… I just wish you weren’t in such pain.” She grunted and said “It’s alright Sonikku… ugh, it’s worth it.” Vanilla giggled slightly and responded “Wait until you’re giving birth before you say that sweetie.”

                Amy moaned again as Vanilla gave her more water “How far apart are you’re contractions?” Vanilla asked as she rubbed Amy’s shoulders “I-I feel it about two to three times every minute.” Vanilla fanned her face with her hand and said to me “Sonic she’s getting close, a lot faster than me… you need to hurry.”

                I shivered and my mind raced “Vanilla I’m going as fast as I can… I’m going to lose control if I go any faster.” Amy suddenly screamed and gripped my hand as tight as she could. “Relax Ames, I’m almost there…. We’re about a minute away.” She yelled back at me in anger and pain “I can’t fucking relax Sonic, it hurts badly now.”

                I rubbed her hand as Vanilla kept her neck wet with the washcloth “He doesn’t know Amy, just try and maintain your breathing and stay calm.” The hospital finally came into view and I pulled around to the E.R. quickly parking and jumping out as Vanilla helped Amy step out.

                I ran into the Emergency Room up to the desk and yelled to the nurse “My wife’s going into labor… I need some help now… I-I’m a cop do what I say!” She quickly got on the phone and a few doctors ran out from the back “This way!” I shouted as I ran with them back to Amy who’d just managed to reach the door. Vanilla let go as they took over and grabbed her “Are you the husband?” they asked as I walked with them.

                “Yes, her water just broke about ten minutes ago.” They told me to follow as they drug Amy to a room down the hall. I held the door open as the dragged her in and helped her up on the bed. As if on cue Dr. Elise came in the room and walked over to Amy. I held Amy’s hand as she moaned “It’s okay Amy” I said as Dr. Elise put gloves and a mask on “Dr. Elsie is here.”

                The Doe came up and rested the back of her hand on Amy’s forehead “Alright Mrs. Rose, how far apart are the contractions?” Amy screamed in response before replying “They’re not!” Dr. Elise quickly propped her legs up as the other doctors waited for instructions “Oh My” Elise said as she lifted Amy’s skirt and pulled down her panties “This baby is getting ready to come now.”

                I felt faint but managed to stay strong for Amy as she gripped my hand like a clamp. “Okay Mrs. Rose, just breath and push.” Amy started breathing rapidly and I pulled a chair up, sitting down as I felt weak in the knees. I thought about what was going on and that the time had finally come for my little Aayan to be born. “Is she going to be alright, I’ve never heard of a woman’s water breaking and she delivers less than thirty minutes later?”

                The doctors told me to be quiet and I just pointed to my badge and gun making them answer “It’s different for everyone sir… but we need you to give us some room to work.” Amy told both of us to shut up as she screamed in pain “You guys aren’t giving birth, be quiet and let me concentrate!”

                I shut my mouth as Amy clutched my hand tighter making me wince “You better not say anything about me gripping too tight Sonic or I’ll break your hand!” I pushed a fallen quill out of her face and shook my head “Go ahead Emi; I don’t care… just focus and push.” She shivered and screamed as she pushed; one of the doctors wet a paper towel and walked over to Amy.

                I took it out of his hand and proceeded to dab Amy’s forehead and neck “You know I love you Emi.” She groaned and clenched her teeth together “I love y-you too Sonikku… you’re so fucking lucky you don’t have to feel this pain.” I smiled and told her she could punch me in the stomach as many times as she wanted when we got home. Dr. Elise laughed and put a wooden tongue depressor in her mouth “Bite down on this Mrs. Rose.”

                She bit down on it so hard it snapped in half “UGH… IT HURTS SO BAD!” I placed my other hand on top of hers as I thought ‘Come on Aayan, come out already… stop hurting my wife.’  She screamed louder as the doctor told her to keep on breathing and pushing “I AM… IT’S NOT DOING ANYTHING!” Elise told the doctors to back up a bit as she replied “It’s doing something, trust me.”

                She pushed harder as her face turned red “I’M PUSHING!” My hand made a small popping sound as she gripped it even tighter “You’re doing good Mrs. Rose, just a little more.” Amy screamed again and kept pushing “There it is!” Dr. Elise yelled over Amy’s cries “I can see the head!” My heart started beating faster when suddenly alarms on the machines sounded, making me feel nauseous as my blood ran cold.

                The doctors ran over and checked the statistics before quickly running over to a cabinet, throwing stuff out on the floor as they searched for something. A few nurses and orderlies showed up and I exclaimed “What’s going on!?” an orderly pried Amy’s hand off mine and forced me up out of the chair. One of the doctors yelled to a nurse “Code blue, I need a crash cart in here immediately; she’s going into cardiac arrest!”

                “WHAT!” I screamed as Amy’s eyes started rolling back in her head. A few more orderlies ran in and restrained me as I knocked the first one off me “Get him out of here!” One of the doctors shouted as even more orderlies ran in and picked me up by my arms and legs, making me kick violently “Stop, you can’t do this to me!” I snarled as they forced me out of the room.

                A nurse ran by me pushing a defibrillator cart and I shouted louder “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM… I’M A POLICE OFFICER, I’LL SEND YOU ALL TO JAIL, LET GO OF ME!” I saw a bright light coming from behind me and I yanked my head around to see Amy’s ring glowing just as they threw me out of the room on my ass. “AMY!!!” I yelled as I stood back up and tried to bust past the line of Orderlies.

                They simply pushed me back to the ground and closed the door. I banged on the door for a second before turning around and sliding down to the floor as I started sobbing. Tails and Knuckles ran over to me and asked what was going on; my teeth chattered as I stared at Tails, yelling at him as I picked him up by his chest fur “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” His eyes grew wide as he didn’t understand what I meant.

                “IT’S THAT GOD DAMN RING AGAIN… IT IS KILLING HER!” Knuckles punched me in the face forcing me to release Tails as he said “HEY… none of this could possibly be anyone’s fault Sonic, what’s going on!” I collapsed on the ground and hugged Tails legs “it’s the ring… it’s the ring… it’s the ring…” Tails pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me “What is the ring doing!?” He exclaimed, extremely worried about the situation.

                “She’s having a heart attack!” I replied, looking up at him with tears pouring down my face. Vanilla ran over from her seat and hugged me “S-She’s what?” I put my hand to my mouth and broke away from them as I ran over to a garbage can and threw up from my nerves being so bad.

                I emptied my stomach into the trash and fell back against the floor lightheaded “happy fucking birthday…” I muttered as I wiped the bile off the side of my mouth. A flash of light came from underneath door followed by several thuds made me shoot up and knock on the door.

                I put my ear up to the door and could hear the soft sounds of crying and a baby wailing. My adrenaline pumped through my body as I stood on one foot and with a show of incredible force kicked the door right off its hinges. All of the doctors and nurses including Elise were on the ground rubbing their heads. Amy smiled at me with a needle sticking out of her chest as she rocked a bundle of sheets back and forth in her arms.

                I slowly stepped over the doctors as the rest of the gang peered in the doorway “Amy?” I asked softly as her ring shimmered and dissipated. I heard a baby softly laugh and I walked over to her “Ames, all you alright.” She smiled and shook her head, gradually pulling the syringe out of her chest before throwing it to the ground.

                I looked down at the blanket and she pulled it back, revealing a tiny cyan colored baby hedgehog. “Sonikku… meet your son, Aayan... Aayan the hedgehog” I smiled and gently rubbed his forehead with my thumb “Hey there little guy, I’m your daddy.” She reached over exposing an umbilical cord that was still attached to the baby and gave me a scalpel. I picked up the cord and cut it, making the birth fully complete.

                I dropped the scalpel on the ground and started crying again. She stared at me for a second before I grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss “A-Amy, I thought you were going to die… I-I-I saw that ring glowing and I t-thought the worse.” She kissed me back as the doctors stood up in a daze and walked out rubbing their heads.

                Elise got to her feet and blinked a few times before saying “What just happened?” Amy gave me Aayan as I held him and tickled his belly, making him laugh and grab my finger with his little hand “I don’t know” I said, rubbing my cheek against Aayan. The others walked in slowly and I motioned for them to come around as I lowered Amy’s skirt.

                Vanilla was the first one in and awed when she saw the baby, but quickly asked Amy how she was feeling. Amy giggled and replied “I feel like I just gave birth… whatever they shot into me is making me feel a little giddy.” The rest of the guys walked in and relaxed when they saw Amy was alive and well. Amy stared at my face for a second and asked “Sonic, what happened to your face?”

                I snickered and gave Aayan back to her as I wrapped my arm around Tails and looked at Knuckles “Nothing babe, the orderlies just had to rough me up a bit to get me to leave.” She smiled and I continued “But what happened to you?” She pulled her shirt down on one side and held Aayan up to her breast as he started nursing. Cream and Tails blushed, looking away as she replied “I don’t know, one minute I was pushing and felt a sharp pain in my chest… the next I was waking up with Aayan at my feet, a needle in my chest and all the doctors on the ground.”

                Elise used a towel to clean up the blood and got a new blanket out of the closet to cover Amy and Aayan up with. “Well I’m not sure what happened either.” She said as a nurse came in a retrieved the crash cart “But you’re going to need to stay a few days with the baby so we can monitor your progress.” Amy looked at her and responded “But I feel fine.”

                Dr. Elise took both Amy’s and the baby’s temperature and replied “Yes, well I just stabbed you in the heart with a syringe full of Epinephrine; you’re not all that fine.” I looked down at the needle and thanked her “You saved my wife’s life, if there is any way I can ever repay you…” Dr. Elise shrugged and replied “You can be a good husband and father and we’ll call it even.”

                Me and Amy both smiled at the same time as I responded “I think I can do that.” I let go of Tails and sat down as Amy kept breastfeeding the baby. She stared at me as I gazed into her eyes and I laughed “What’s so funny?” She asked as she held the baby’s head to her breast “Nothing Ames, I’m just really excited… my first born… Little Aayan”

                Amy giggled as Aayan stopped nursing and burped, falling asleep against his mother. She pulled her shirt back up and replied “I hate to tell you Sonic, but you’re first born is probably your only born… he absolutely wrecked me.” Vanilla smiled and said “Still think it was worth it?” Amy laughed and replied as she gently swayed Aayan in her arms “Defiantly.”

                Dr. Elise wrote some information on a chart and asked to hold the baby. As soon as Amy gave Aayan to the doctor he started crying “Oh” Elise said as she put him on a scale to measure and weigh him “Looks like somebody is going to be a mama’s boy” She wrote the information down and used a tape measurer “Aayan the Hedgehog… two pounds and six inches.” She gave Aayan back to Amy and he immediately stopped weeping.

                “He’s so cute!” Cream said as he sneezed a few times “Goodness” Amy said in response to his sneezing, tapping his nose softly. He wiggled a bit and went back to sleep “He’s cute now, but I bet he’ll be just as handsome as me when he gets older.” Amy giggled and replied “Vanity is not your style Sonic.” I smiled and said “I know I’m just saying.”

                Tails sighed and we all looked at him “What’s up?” I asked, completely forgetting about our little brawl out in the hallway. He looked down at his feet and replied “I’m really happy that you’re okay Amy, however I’m worried about the ring… I think I’d like it if you gave it to me so I could run some tests on it.” She held her hand up and stared at the ring before responding “No, I don’t really understand it… but I feel like it saved my life.”

                Dr. Elise raised her eyebrow and replied “I think that was the Epinephrine Mrs. Rose… though I can’t pretend to know what you guys are talking about.” She checked Amy’s vitals one more time and continued “Well I’m going to leave you to rest; I’ll be back in here later tomorrow. We’ll have to do a Newborn screening sometime in the afternoon to make sure he’s healthy and disease free.”

                “What kind of diseases could he possibly have… you took my blood sample when we first met, wouldn’t he be clean if I was?” The doctor pulled another blanket out of a closet and draped it across the end of the bed in case Amy needed it later “The baby could develop a number of disorders on its own… Phenylketonuria for example is the most important; others are things like galactosemia and biotinidase deficiency.”

                Amy shrugged and said “I have no clue what those things are… I hope he doesn’t have any of them though” Dr. Elise smiled and rested her hand on Amy’s shoulder in a sign of reassurance as she replied “That’s why we do the screening, all of those can be fixed with proper treatment. Don’t let me worry you however; he looks like a very healthy infant… Now rest up, I’m sure you’re completely drained.” Me and Amy both thanked her as she walked out of the room.

                We stood in silence as Amy just focused on Aayan, a smile on her face the whole time. A Doctor walked in and adjusted the bed as he removed the cords from Amy “Alright Mrs. Rose, we’re going to take you to the maternity ward so you can get some rest.” I turned to the rest of the group as the Doctor lowered the bed enough to help her into a wheelchair “Thank you guys for helping me… I would have freaked out if you weren’t here with me.”

                We all gathered into a group hug, even Knuckles which was strange of him. He ruffled my quills and said “Take care Sonic, get some rest… you look like you need it.” I shook his hand and he left. Cream and Vanilla both kissed me on the cheek and rubbed my shoulders for a second “Hey!” Amy responded playfully “Hands off my man.”

                They laughed and Vanilla asked “If there’s anything you need from us Sonic, just give me a call… Same goes for you Amy.” I stood up and gave her a hug “Thank you Vanilla, you’ve always been like my own mother.” She hugged me tighter and replied “That’s what I do Sonic, You and Amy are like my children.” Cream pouted and I pulled her over to me “Oh come now Cream, nobody forgot about you.”

                We let go of each other and Vanilla grabbed her purse, giving Amy a quick peck on the forehead before waking to the door with Cream “Okay Darlin’ I’m going to go home… give me a call later alright?” Amy smiled and shook her head as they walked out.

                The Doctor got her in the wheelchair and looked over at me “Husband? How about you wheel your wife for me… I’m sure she’d appreciate that more than a stranger.” I gave a nod and walked over to her, grabbing the handles as I motioned for Tails to follow; he hadn’t said anything since we talked about the ring and still remained silent.

                The Doctor told me to follow as I wheeled Amy and the baby out of the room down the hall. Tails stayed close to my side but wouldn’t look at me. “What’s wrong Tails?” I asked as we got in the elevator. He looked down at the floor and shrugged “Nothing… I’m just kind of worried is all.” Amy held his hand as we went up to the third floor “It’s alright Tails, everything is going to be okay… the worst is over.” He gave a small grin and pulled his hand away as the doors to the elevator slid open.

                I followed the doctor down the corridor as Aayan started to stir in Amy’s arms “You’re so cute!” She said to him as she tickled his little belly. He laughed and pulled on her finger “You have a good strong grip little one.” We came to a room and the Doctor opened the door for us “Hey doc, could you take over for a second… I need to talk to my friend here for a moment.” He wheeled Amy into the room and helped her into the bed as I pulled Tails aside.

                We stared at each other for a second before I extended my arms gesturing for him to come over. He quickly hugged me and buried his head in my chest, crying as I wrapped my arms around him “I’m so sorry Sonic; I messed up bad, I never meant to hurt you or Amy!” I rubbed his back as I held him tighter “No Tails, it’s me who’s sorry… I shouldn’t have placed blame on you. There’s no possible way you could ever hurt us.”

                He looked up at me with tears rolling down his face “But Sonic, I should have tested that ring more before I gave it to you.” I smiled and shook my head “Quit worrying about that… I don’t know what’s up with that ring but it hasn’t done any harm.” I squinted my eyes as I thought “In fact… it only seems to light up when Amy’s in danger; maybe she was right, maybe it did save her life.”

                I wiped the tears out of his eyes and kissed the top of his head “I love you Tails, you’re my little brother and I’m sorry for blaming you… I completely overreacted.” He smiled and closed his eyes as he replied “I love you too Sonic, You and Amy are my family and I never want to see any harm come to you two.” I patted his back and let go of him, tilting his head up as I said “Go ahead and go home; get some rest, I can handle it from here.”

                He put his hand to my face where Knuckles hit me and gave a small nod “Okay Sonic, just give me a call if you or Amy need anything.” I grinned and joked “Well… you remember what I told you last year about changing diapers?” He chuckled and walked away “Very funny Sonic.” I laughed and walked back into the room.

                The doctor had just got through hooking Amy up to the cardiac monitor and was pulling the sheet up over her “Alright Mrs. Rose, you just get some rest. If you need anything” He gave her a remote and continued “Just push this button here.” She smiled and said okay as he walked out.

                I walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed “It’s kind of like a little hotel room huh?” I asked as she cradled Aayan in her arms. She looked around briefly before turning back to Aayan “Yeah, I didn’t notice… I was so focused on Aayan.” I smiled and asked “Can I hold him for a bit?”

                She giggled and replied “Of course you can hold him Sonic, he’s your son.” She handed him to me as I held him the same way she did. He opened his little eyes and stared up at me making me smile “Hey Aayan” I said as he cooed and wiggled a bit “You’re going to look just like me when you grow up… aren’t you… aren’t you.” He laughed and pulled on my hand “You like to grab things don’t you.”

                “Too Cute” I said as he rubbed his eyes and sneezed again. I stroked his tiny quills as he smiled and burped “Looks like somebody might be hungry again.” Amy beamed at the two of us and replied “My two special boys.” I rocked him back and forth until he closed his eyes and yawned “I think he’s tired.” Amy giggled and responded “There’s no way he’s more tired than I am.”  

                I held his rear as I held him up to my shoulder and gently rubbed his back. Amy fluffed her pillow and asked “Did everyone leave?” I could feel Aayan’s soft breath on my neck as he made tiny snoring sounds “Yeah babe… It’s just you, me, and Aayan now.” She smiled but suddenly got all serious “I heard you talking to Tails out in the hall… what happened?”

                I frowned and closed my eyes “Nothing Ames, nothing you need to be concerned about.” She stared at me for a solid minute until I sighed and continued “When you were going into shock or whatever I sort of blamed Tails in all the excitement.” She shook her head and yelled at me quietly “Sonic, you know none of that was his fault!”

                Aayan moaned and lightly sucked on the button of my uniforms shoulder strap “I know baby… I know, I was just freaking out. I explained that to him and we made up.” I gently gave Aayan to Amy and said “Here… I think he’s hungry again.” She took him from me and held him up to her breast, tugging her shirt down as he licked around a bit before finding the nipple.

                “So I guess that mark on your face in the shape of Knuckles fist isn’t from the orderlies?” I rubbed my cheek and replied “Yeah, it was pretty hectic; I barely remember my own actions.” She shook her head as she cradled Aayan “What about the dots around your cheeks?” I raised my eyebrow and stood up, walking to the bathroom to look in the mirror “Oh yeah, I was so nervous I actually barfed.”

                I came back out and she said “God Sonic, you were really worked up.” I sat back down next to her and replied “Amy… I thought you were going to die; the stupid doctors pushed me out of the room and wouldn’t let me back in… I-I was really scared for you and Aayan.” She reached over and grabbed my forearm “I love you Sonic, I couldn’t ever leave you and the baby.”

                I stood back up as she caressed my arm “I love you too Amy, I’ve dedicated my entire life to you and Aayan.” She pulled me into a sweet kiss and I pushed a quill out of her face “Now get some rest babe… I’m sure you need it.” Aayan released her and sneezed again “He’s been sneezing an awful lot Sonic… I hope he’s okay.” I put my hand on his head and smiled “I think he’ll be fine, he’s just getting used to breathing on his own.”

                She laid back as I adjusted the bed for her to a sleeping position “What time is it anyway?” She asked once I got done turning off the lights. I looked at my phone and replied “It’s just now six o’clock.” She closed her eyes and placed Aayan on her stomach “why don’t you come up here with me Sonic?” I smiled and kissed her cheek as I rubbed Aayan’s back “I’m okay honey, I’ll let you have the bed to yourself so you can rest.” She held my hand for a moment and responded “Are you sure?”

                I sat down as I put my other hand on top of hers “I’m positive, now stop talking and go to sleep… you really need to rest.” She let go of me and snuggled with Aayan as I pulled the sheet up higher.

(Amy’s- P.O.V.)

[Time: Some point early in the morning]

                I woke up to Aayan wiggling around on my stomach and looked over at Sonic. He had the recliner leaned back and his head down “Sonic” I asked “Are you awake?” His eye twitched but he didn’t say anything. I had to pee badly but I didn’t want to get up. Aayan shifted again and started to cry softly, enough to wake up Sonic.

                He groaned and moved his head to get the creaks out “Ugh, I slept in a bad position.” I smiled at him and he continued as I rocked Aayan to make him stop crying “Did you sleep okay babe?” I gave a small nod as I felt Aayan’s blanket was wet “Uh-oh, I think Aayan needs to be changed.” Sonic stood up and pushed a button on the intercom, receiving a reply instantly “Yeah, I need like… A diaper for my baby son.” The lady on the intercom told us to hold on.

                “Well” He said as he sat back down “I guess we better get used to it, because we got about a million diapers to go through.” I giggled and replied “Yep” I held Aayan up and said “Cause you’re just a little stinker aren’t you.” He laughed and pulled on my quill as a nurse came in with a box of diapers.

                She wheeled a little cart over to me and asked for the baby. I gently gave him to her and she unwrapped the sheet and tossed it in a hamper, placing Aayan on the cart as she said “Okay you two, pay attention… I’m going to do the first one but the next eight thousand is all on you.” Sonic chuckled and walked over to the cart.

                I watched as she took used a cloth to wipe him before taking a diaper out of the bag and putting it under him. She rubbed a bit of baby powder on his rear and pulled the groin strap over his crotch “Do you always use the baby powder?” I asked as she pulled the other two straps around him and connected them at the front “Yes, it’ll prevent him from getting a diaper rash.”

                She gave him a gentle pat on the behind and gave him back to me “And that’s how you do it… I’ll let you keep this box for when you need them alright.” Me and Sonic both thanked her as she closed the door and left. “Well” He said as he walked to the bathroom, reminding me how bad I needed to go “One down, seven thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine to go.”

                I giggled as Aayan played with his own fingers “There are just all sorts of new stuff out here in the world huh?” He cooed and laughed. I thought back to those years I spent imagining I was carrying Sonic’s child and all the heated moments that it gave me; now here I am, actually holding his baby… the baby I carried in my womb for nine months… his baby… my baby… our Aayan.

                Sonic flushed the toilet and turned the sink on ‘come on Sonic’ I thought to myself ‘I need to pee bad!’ He came out wiping his hands on his pants and I said “Sonic, I need to use the bathroom really bad… can you hold Aayan.” He looked at me and replied “No” My mouth flew open and he laughed “I’m just kidding honey… of course I’ll hold him, do you need any help getting up?” He took Aayan in his arms and I responded “I think I got it.”

                I pulled the covers back and slung my legs over the edge of the bed, struggling to get to my feet “Wow, he really did a number on me.” I swayed a bit before I got my balance, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I sat on the toilet and emptied my bladder, it stung a bit as I peed and I wondered if there was any damage down there.

                “Ahh, that feels so much better; I’ve had to pee since two-thirty yesterday afternoon.” I heard Sonic say something to Aayan about his little feet and I smiled ‘He’s the perfect father.’ I thought as I reflected back on all the things he said when I was pregnant.

                I finished and pulled my panties up as I flushed the toilet, turning to see myself in the mirror “I look like a train wreck.” Sonic responded from the other side of the door “you look fine… I didn’t expect you to look like a hundred bucks after giving birth.” I washed my hands and replied “Well I still need a shower… hey, wait a second; what are you doing? Where you listening to me pee… pervert.”

                He laughed and opened the door “No, I wasn’t listening to you pee. I was just wondering who you were talking to.” He walked up behind me as I turned off the sink and I flicked some water in his face. He chuckled and wrapped one arm around me as he held Aayan in the other “Picture perfect… Mother, Father, and Son all together.” We both looked in the mirror and I replied “Worst picture ever, I look like a hippo ran over me.”

                He kissed my cheek and said “Stop worrying about what you look like… I’d like to see the woman who gave birth and came out looking all fresh.” I smiled and relaxed as he walked with me back to the bed. I motioned for him to give me Aayan but he told me to take a break “Don’t worry babe, I’ll hold him. Just go back to sleep for as long as you can… At least I know you don’t have postpartum depression.”

                I laid back down in the bed as he sat down in the chair swaying Aayan back and forth “Why would I have that, I’m overjoyed to finally be able to hold our baby.” He gave a nod and held Aayan to his chest. He laughed as Aayan pulled on his tie and fondled around with the clip “You like Daddy’s Tie?” I smiled and said “watch out, he’ll take stuff off you.”

                Aayan stuck his tie in his mouth and Sonic took it away from him making him cry. Sonic held him up to his face and smiled “Aww, don’t cry Aayan… your daddy’s here.” He stopped crying and grabbed Sonics nose “Ouch, you are a strong one.” I giggled at the sight of those two and said “Yeah he is… just like his daddy.” Sonic blushed and gently rocked Aayan back to sleep.

                “What time is it Sonic, there needs to be some sort of clock in here.” He pointed to the wall behind me and said “There is, it’s right there behind you… It’s four thirty-five.” I looked up and saw he was right; I still had a few hours to sleep. “Thank you for holding him Sonic, he’s a wiggler so be careful.” I closed my eyes as he replied “No problem babe… get some more shut eye and I’ll wake you up later on.”

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                Amy rolled over and pulled the sheets up to her neck as she went back to sleep. I cradled Aayan in my arms as I pulled my phone out ‘I should probably call Bradshaw and let him know I won’t be able to make it in tomorrow.’ Once Amy started snoring away I dialed his number, keeping my voice low as he picked up “Hey Richard, did I wake you up?” He yawned and replied “Oh, Sonic it’s like four in the morning; what do you want?”

                I wrapped the blanket around Aayan as he shivered and responded “Amy just gave birth so I figured I’d call and let you know I’m not coming in tomorrow.” He sounded kind of shocked as he said “Really, congratulations… she just gave birth now?” I stood up with Aayan and walked over to a cabinet to get another sheet “No, it was actually around six last night. Sorry I didn’t call you then, everything was just so chaotic I didn’t think about it.”

                I pulled a nice and heavy blanket out and walked back over to the chair, sitting down in it as I reclined. Pulling the blanket up over both me and Aayan as he sneezed “Well congratulations again… don’t worry about coming in for the next few days if you want, I’m sure your team can handle whatever comes up.” I rested Aayan’s head on my shoulder and wrapped my arm around him to make sure he stayed warm. “Thank you sir, I’m sure Amy will appreciate that more than me.” Amy rolled over at the sound of her name and opened one of her eyes, closing it once she saw I was on the phone.

                “How is she doing?” He asked “Is she feeling okay?” I looked over at her as she peacefully slept and replied in a lower voice “Yeah, she’s sleeping right now… we had a little problem earlier but everything is okay now.” He yawned again and I heard him turn a sink on as he responded “Why what happened… if you want to talk about it.”

                I sighed as I said “She had a complication when she was giving birth, she started going into cardiac arrest but the Doctors managed to save her.” He exhaled and replied “Oh my god, that’s fucked up.” I thought back to it all and shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory “Yeah, yeah it is… I tell you; I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to her… I-I would have blown my brains out.” He coughed and I noticed Amy was shivering “Hey Richard, I’ll call you back later… my uhh, my phone battery is dying.”

                He said okay and I hung up, quickly standing up and looking closer at Amy. I saw a few tears coming down her face onto the bed “Ames?” her eyes shot open and she slapped me, recoiling as I held onto Aayan “What the hell?” She leaned up and hugged her knees as she cried “Don’t say stuff like that Sonic… don’t ever say that again.” I rubbed my cheek and replied “I thought you were asleep.”

                  She kept crying as she said “How can I sleep when you’re talking about killing yourself!” I put my hand on my forehead as I realized what was going on. I climbed into the bed with her and placed Aayan in-between us “Amy, I didn’t know that you heard that… I wasn’t serious, I promise.” She stopped sobbing and looked at me as I smiled at her “You promise?” Aayan opened his eyes and stared at both of us before he closed them again.

                “I promise babe… I’ll never say that again.” I leaned over and grabbed the heavy blanket off the chair and pulled over all three of us “But I have to tell you, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” She softly kissed me on the lips and said “You’d move on with your life and raise Aayan.” I shook my head and replied “No honey, I can’t take care of Aayan on my own… I work too much to be there for him all the time like you can. He needs his Mom and I need my wife.”

                I felt a few hot tears of my own flow down my cheek “I’m sorry Amy… but it’s true, I cannot live without you.” She hugged me, careful to not squish little Aayan who was latched on to my side. She rubbed her nose against mine and pulled Aayan up to her chest “Then I promise to never leave you ever.” She wiped the tears out of her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

                “I like this.” I said as I looked back and forth between Aayan and her “I feel like my life is complete now. I have my wife, and I have my son beside me.” She smiled and kissed me one more time before we both drifted off to sleep for what remaining rest we could get.

 

[Time: 8:30 A.M.]

                I woke up to my cellphone vibrating in my pocket as Amy was nursing Aayan. I cleared my throat and took my phone out, looking at the caller I.D. before answering “What is it Jerry?” I asked as I draped my arm across Amy’s neck “Uh, sorry Sonic… Am I interrupting something?” I sniffled and replied “No sorry, I just woke up. I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

                He coughed and replied “Okay, I was just calling to see if you needed anything… Chief told us about your wife having the baby.” I smiled at his concern and responded “I thank you for your concern and as far as doing anything for me you can take over as team leader until I return. I counting on you so don’t let me down.” I heard a few police sirens off in the distance and he said “You got it, take care of your son and wife commander.” He hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket.

                “Do you think he’ll be able to handle things without you?” Amy asked as Aayan continued breastfeeding. I shook my head “Jerry? Oh yeah, he’s more than capable… no replacement but he’ll be fine.” She smiled at me as a soft knock came to the door “Come in” Amy yelled, making Aayan stop for a moment before continuing.

                The door opened and to my surprise a uniformed Shadow walked in, taking one look at Amy as she nursed and looked away quickly; putting his hand up to his face as he said “Bad time?” Aayan stopped sucking and burped, closing his little green eyes as he went back to sleep against her boob “No, perfect timing.” Amy pulled her shirt back up and cradled Aayan as Shadow walked over and sat down in the chair I’d been sitting in.

                He looked back and forth between all three of us and said “congratulations… have you named him yet?” I opened my mouth but Amy spoke before me “Aayan… little Aayan.” He smiled, which was extremely rare and replied “It suits him… in some cultures it means ‘Speed’ or ‘God’s gift’.

                I chuckled and said “No, I wasn’t aware of that… What’s up, I haven’t seen you since that incident at the mayor’s office.” His face turned serious and he replied “Nothing much, I’ve been working my ass of and uh, h-hanging out with Silver a lot recently.” I raised my eyebrow at his stutter and he looked away with what I thought was a small blush “But enough about me, how are you feeling Amy?”

                Amy smiled at him as Aayan cooed “I’m doing okay Shadow, I thank you for taking time off work to come down and see us.” He looked up at the ceiling and replied “Yeah, well… Tails told me about what happened so I figured I’d stop by and check up on you two.” I smiled at his concern and responded “You mean us three.” I wrapped my arm around Amy and held her close “Right, you three… anyway, are you sure you’re okay?”

                Amy gave a nod as he stared at her ring “Alright then… Sonic, I need to talk to you about something.” I looked at him for a moment and replied “Yeah sure… what is it?” He motioned his head over to the door “Outside please.” I furrowed my brow and pulled my portion of the sheets back, standing up as I tried to get the wrinkles out of my uniform. As we walked away Amy said “A few years back I would have never expected both of you to go into law enforcement.”

                I smiled and straightened my tie as me and Shadow walked out the door, he closed the door behind me and started talking “We have a problem.” My eyes shot over to his as he continued “yesterday, as some G.U.N. Scientist were disassembling the remaining pieces of that Synthetic man…” I interrupted him and shook my head “Wait, the machine-man was destroyed in the blast.”

                He pinched the bridge of his nose in sign of annoyance and continued “Not all of him… as we were disassembling the remaining pieces of that Synthetic we accidently activated some sort of transceiver. Before we could deactivate it, it somehow managed to send out a signal to somebody.” My fists clenched together in rage as I muttered “Eggman!”

                He gave a nod of acknowledgment and responded “All of this is top secret Sonic, I’m off the grid here… G.U.N. would try and hand me my ass again if they knew I was telling you all of this.” I relaxed my fists and narrowed my eyes at him “Then why are you telling me this Shadow… I can’t keep running after Eggman in this game of cat and mouse, I have a family now.”

                He grabbed me by the shoulders and gently shook me “You are the only one who is as experienced in foiling Eggmans plan… Are you telling me you’re retiring just because a baby was born?” I slapped his hands off of me and exclaimed “It’s not just any baby Shadow, it’s my baby… I can’t risk going on suicide missions anymore.” Shadows lip twitched in anger “Sonic, there’s more… the dual Flicky power orb that we captured…”

                I started at him again as I said “You mean that I captured… you stole.” He shook his hands in my face and replied “What-whatever, when we busted the capsule open they both perished in a matter of seconds.” My eyes grew wide in curiosity “What does that mean?” I asked.

                He pulled a sheet of paper out of his vests pocket and gave it to me. On it were the two dead Robotized Flickies “I don’t want to see that!” I shouted as I handed it back to him. He snatched it from me and stuffed it back in his pocket “Don’t you get it?” I shook my head and he continued “This means that the Roboticization Eggman is doing to these creatures is becoming irreversible… they die the instant they’re separated from their power source.”

                I sighed and put my hand on my forehead, slicking my quills back as I exhaled “What are you up to Eggman?” Shadow shook his head and shrugged “I don’t know either but whatever it is he’s getting more desperate… Sonic, I need your help.” I turned my back to him and laughed “What the hell is the mighty ultimate life form doing asking for the help from a lowly Police Officer?”

                He snarled but quickly stopped himself “Sonic, don’t be like that...” He put his hand on my shoulder but I moved away sneering back at him “Do it yourself Shadow… I have a son to raise and a Wife to take care of; this is something you’re going to have to handle on your own.” He spun me around and punched me in the gut “Don’t be naïve Sonic, his henchmen will find were you live… they’ll rape your wife and kill your child.”

                I recoiled and slammed my fist into his face before head-butting him with full strength onto the ground. He swiped my feet out from underneath me and put his boot on my back “That’s it… you feel that anger coursing through your veins, that’s the hatred you feel towards Eggman; not me.” A voice from down the hall yelled at us as we re-gained our posture “Hey you two knock it off!”

                We both swung around to see Bradshaw walking towards us with his baton extended “I’m going to be real pissed off if I have to arrest one of you.” Shadow dusted himself off and rubbed his cheek “I still need your help Sonic, you’ve proved to me back there at the fairgrounds that I might not be as much of the ultimate life form as I thought I was.” He gave a quick nod and ran off in the other direction as Bradshaw got up to me.

                “What the fuck was that all about?” He asked as I straitened my tie “It’s nothing… what are you here for?” He smiled and retracted his baton as he put it back in its holder “Alright, if you say so. I just stopped by to see how you and Amy were doing.”

                I felt my heart beat return to normal and I opened the door, motioning for him to step inside “We’re doing okay, Amy’s going to have to stay another night but other than that everything is fine.” He walked in as Amy held Aayan up over her shoulder and patted his back to make him burp “Aww, He’s so tiny!” Amy smiled once she saw Bradshaw “Hello Richard… My Aayan we sure have become popular lately!”

                Bradshaw sat in the chair that Me and Shadow sat in and grinned at Amy and Aayan “You two really created something special didn’t you.” I walked over to Amy and gave her a peck on the cheek “Yep, we sure did; and I couldn’t be prouder.” Amy smiled and held Aayan to her stomach, gently rocking him as he made small weeping sounds.

                “How are you feeling? Sonic told me about your heart.” Her face went blank and I was sure she was thinking about my conversation with him over the phone “It feels fine, the doctors did a good job and saved my life.” She held Aayan up to her face and kissed his tummy “But nobody could take Mommy away from her little pumpkin!” She blew on his stomach and he laughed, making me feel warm. The kind of warmth only a father could feel.

                “Yeah” I said as Amy kept playing with Aayan “The staff members here have my gratitude, without them I might have lost her.” She grabbed my hand and squeezed “I told you Sonic, I’m not going anywhere.” Me and Bradshaw both smiled and he said “All the boys down at the station wanted to congratulate you… So I stopped by to give mine and their best wishes.”

                Amy giggled as Aayan pulled on her quill “Thank you so much Richard that means a lot to me to have such good friends.” She looked around for a second before staring up at me “Where did Shadow go?” I looked at Bradshaw with eyes that said ‘don’t say anything’ and replied “He had to go back to work… He told me to tell you to take care.” She smiled and went back to cuddling Aayan.

                Bradshaw stood up and put his hat back on “Alright, I just wanted to make sure you two were doing okay… I better get back to work to. Oh, and Sonic; don’t worry about work… Jerry said he’d cover your shift.” I gave a nod and shook his hand firmly “He damn well better… I told him to.” Amy slapped my arm as she said “Sonic! Don’t curse in front of Aayan.” Bradshaw laughed as I replied “Oh quit moaning, he doesn’t know what we’re saying, he’s not even twenty-four hours old yet.”

                She slapped my arm harder and responded as Bradshaw walked towards the door “I don’t care Sonic, no more cursing.” I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Bradshaw “Yes Dear… your will is my command.” She stuck her tongue out at me as I stepped out in the hall with Bradshaw. He put his hand on my shoulder for a second before ruffling my hair “I don’t know what was going on with you and your friend Shadow; but don’t forget, he’s a member of G.U.N. they can’t be trusted.”

                I stared at him as he kept talking “They think they’re top shit so just watch out, they’ll just as soon execute an innocent man for breathing wrong than they would work together with us.” I sighed and responded “I know believe me, however Shadow did tell me some disturbing stuff about Eggman getting more advanced with his machines… I want you to keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.”

                We gave each other a salute and he walked away. I went back into the hospital room and sat next to Amy on the bed “What was going on with Shadow and you?” She asked, obviously overhearing our conversation. “Nothing babe… he just said some stuff that pissed me off, that’s all.” She frowned and tugged me back next to her so we were next to each other with Aayan snuggly in-between us “Sonic I told you to stop fighting with him, it doesn’t do any good.”

                I picked up Aayan and gently rolled him onto my stomach as he cried. “I know babe, it was just a little brawl.” She rolled her eyes at me and replied “It’s always ‘just a brawl’ with you two; then the next thing you know you’re at one another’s throats slamming each other around.”

                I pulled her closer to me and she draped her leg across mine “I know Ames, I just wish he wasn’t such a jerk… I don’t think there’s anyone out there he isn’t so cold hearted towards.” Amy put her arm on my chest and held my chin with her hand “He seems to be growing fond of Silver lately.” I chuckled and caressed Aayan’s back to make him stop whining. “I don’t really see why, the dude is almost as much of a weirdo as he is… I mean that strange story he told us about an Iblis trigger and me dying… come on!”

                Amy raised her eyebrow and replied “Well, Blaze has talked about him a few times… other than that do you think he’s crazy?” I shrugged as Aayan crawled up to my neck and snuggled up into a ball “I don’t know maybe he is telling the truth… after all he does have those ESP powers and he can slip in and out of time.”

                Amy giggled at Aayan and tapped his nose “Are you comfy there with Daddy little one?” I smiled and tenderly rubbed my chin on his soft spiky back. I thought about Shadow and Silver for a few more minutes as Amy rested her head on my shoulder ‘Why would he like Silver, the two never really even talked before.’ My jaw suddenly dropped and my eyes widened.

                “He’s Gay!” I suddenly exclaimed making Amy look at me strangely. She laughed and said “Who in the world are you talking about?” I put my hand on my forehead and chuckled “Shadow, I-I think he’s gay!” She furrowed her brow and giggled “What! I think you’ve lost your mind… I can’t see Shadow as a banana crammer.” I busted out laughing and accidently made Aayan wake up.

                He looked up at me with a funny look on his face before going back to sleep “Ba-Banana crammer!” I said in a fit of laughter “Uh-ho, that is hilarious!” I settled down and wiped a tear out of my eye “Where in the heck did you get that from!?” She giggled and replied “I don’t know, I think Rouge called somebody that one time… what made you think Shadow could possibly be gay?”

                I sniffled and said “Oh come on… All the times Rouge would hit and rub up on him. He never once showed any sign he was interested.” Amy twirled one of my quills around her finger and responded “Yeah but you never showed any interest in me for the longest time… that didn’t make you gay.” I shook my head “Yeah… yeah I guess you’re right, but still… the way he stuttered and I swear I thought I saw him blush when He talked about Silver… that’s not something straight guys do…” I started laughing again as I said “Th-That’s something banana crammers do!” We both laughed before snuggling up against Aayan.


	24. The first days of your life

Chapter 24

The first days of your life

 

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

[Time: 2:30 P.M.]

 

                “I’m so ready to go home.” Amy said as Aayan played with his feet and rolled around on the bed “Me to babe, I could use a shower and get out of this uniform.” She giggled as I swooped Aayan up and he sucked on my finger “You think you need a shower… I probably smell like feet that have been trapped in old combat boots for a year!” I laughed and replied “Not quite, I’ll let you know when you get to that point; believe me, if you smelled the locker room at the station during summer you’d know.”

                “Uh” I continued “you need a gas mask to walk in there” She giggled and tickled Aayan’s feet making him laugh “That does sound pretty bad Sonic.” Aayan seemed more energetic today as he rolled around on my chest and used his hands to crawl “My, someone is defiantly getting used to the outside world.” Amy said as she watched him curl up over and over for no particular reason.

                “I’m glad he stopped sneezing today.” I said as I rubbed his tummy. Amy leaned up as the door opened and Dr. Elise came in “Hello-Hello” She said, giving a wave to the both of us “How are you doing today Mrs. Rose? You certainly look better than yesterday.” Amy laughed and replied “Look better but smell worse.” Elise giggled and wrote some information down in her chart “Well after this you can finally go home.”

                Amy clapped her hands lightly and yayed “Yep, let me just check your vitals here… everything looks good.” She walked closer to the cardiac machine and wrote down the numbers on her clipboard “Your heart rate is normal, blood pressure normal, and your body temperature is normal. Everything checks out, you’re as fit as a fiddle.”

                Elise used her stethoscope to listen to Amy’s lungs a she told her to take a deep breath “Any chest pains since the other night?” Amy shook her head no and the doctor continued “How about your lady parts, any pain down there?” Amy put her finger to her lips and replied “Well… when I first went to the bathroom after birth It stung a little… but I’ve gone since then and it hasn’t bothered me.”

                Dr. Elise pursed her lips as she wrote on the chart “Number one or number two?” Amy raised her eyebrow and responded “Number one… should I be concerned?” Elise shook her head no and replied “No, as long as long as it hasn’t bothered you since the first time.” Amy gave a nod of acknowledgement and said “Nope, just that first time.”

                Dr. Elise took a long sheet of paper out from the bottom of her clipboard and said “Then I wouldn’t worry about it personally… Now, I’m ready to perform the newborn screening on Aayan.” I picked up Aayan as He cooed and stared at me “Now what exactly do you have to do to him?” I asked curiously, hoping they didn’t have to stick him with needles.

                She held up the paper she was holding and replied “This is the newborn screening here… it measures metabolites and enzyme activity in whole blood samples collected on specialized filter paper.” I shook my head at her medical knowledge and responded “Well what I meant was how are you going to take the blood sample?” She smiled and said “I’m not going to stick needles in him if that’s what you’re worried about.”

                “The paper will prick his foot and take the sample with one go.” I sighed and held Aayan as Elise put on some gloves “Sorry Aayan, it’ll just be a pinprick though.” She walked over as I held Aayan’s foot out for her to stick the paper on. She held the filter paper to his foot and he started crying “It’s okay little buddy, daddy’s got you.” Elise let go and put the paper in a sterile bag, dabbing his foot with an alcohol pad ‘which made him wail more’ before gently placing a Band-Aid on the wound.

                “You’re going to be a great father Mr. Hedgehog, your wife should be very proud of you… I’ve seen some men in my days as a doctor who didn’t really care much at all.” Amy grabbed my arm and hugged me “Believe me Dr. Elise; I couldn’t be more happy with my Sonikku’s fatherliness!” Another knock came to the door and Elise yelled for them to enter.

                Another doctor came in and took the cardiac monitor off Amy’s finger as he smiled at Me and Aayan. “Am I finally free?” Amy asked as she rubbed her finger tip. He gave a small nod and walked out “That would be a yes Mrs. Rose, You Sonic and Aayan are all free to go. I’ll contact you later about the result of the screening… oh and I’ll make you a few more appointments with me. After that I’ll guess we won’t be seeing anymore of each other.”

                She rubbed Aayan stomach gently and he started crying “Yep, Mama and Daddy’s boy for sure.” We both smiled and she walked out. After we calmed Aayan down by ticking and patting him I stood up and stretched “Alright babe, are you ready to go home?” She picked up Aayan and said “Yeah, but I think somebody made a stinky!” I laughed and teased her “That’s not funny, you don’t stink that bad.” She giggled and replied “I’m talking about Aayan you dope.”

                She stood up and gently put Aayan on the table that had his diapers and I walked over to help “This ought to be loads of fun.” She unfastened the two front straps and I got a clean diaper out of the pack; Aayan cooed and wiggled as Amy wiped him. “Seven thousand nine-hundred and seven more butt wipes to go.” I said making Amy laugh “Are you going to count each one Sonic?”

                I threw away the dirty diaper and replied “Maybe, I’ll probably drive myself insane.” I shook some of the baby powder onto the clean diaper as Amy kissed Aayan’s forehead. I tried to wrap the diaper around him but he kept wiggling “Stop squirming like a worm, I can’t get this thing on you!” Amy helped me as she held the groin strap while I got the two hip ones around and fastened them to the front.

                “That wasn’t so bad.” I said as Amy held Aayan up on her shoulder “That’s because you didn’t wipe him, just wait until you have to do it all by yourself.” I laughed and the same doctor came back in the room with a wheelchair. Amy waved to him “I’m fine, I can walk.” He shook his head and replied “Sorry, hospital rules… you have to leave in a wheelchair for legal reasons.”

                She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair “I’ll hold him for you babe.” I said as she tried to position Aayan in her lap. She gently gave him to me and it looked like he was trying to give me a hug “You’re so cute.” I responded as I cradled him in my arms. We walked down the hall to the elevator, receiving stares and awes from the staff the whole time “Looks like Aayan’s getting himself a fan club.”

                Amy laughed as we waited for the elevator to arrive “give him ten years and he’ll have someone like me when I was younger chasing him around just like I did to you Sonic!” He cooed as I held up to my face, rubbing my nose against his as we stepped into the elevator “That’s right, he’ll be running to Mama and daddy telling us all about this little stalker...” Amy slapped my leg and replied “Hey, I wasn’t a stalker!”

                I snickered and rocked Aayan back and forth “yeah-yeah you were.” Amys slapped me again and said “I wasn’t a stalker, I just liked to follow you and watch everything you did.” I leaned over and whispered to the doctor “Stalker” He laughed and Amy told us both to shut up.

                The elevator door slid open and the doctor wheeled Amy out down the hall as I followed them with Aayan. We walked to the desk and the nurse had use fill out a few forms before cutting the band off Amy’s wrist. “I’m free.” She playfully said as the doctor followed me outside. I noticed Aayan was looking around with a strange look “How’s it feel to have the sun touch you for the very first time?”

                Amy smiled as we continued on to my car “It probably feels go to him to warm up, that hospital like a freezer.” The doctor gave a nod as we reached the cyclone “Tell me about it, I have to work in there with a long doctor’s coat on and I still feel cold.” The doctor helped Amy into the passenger seat and she swung he legs in herself “Thank you Doctor” We both said at the same time as he gave a nod and proceeded back to the hospital with the wheelchair.

                I kissed Aayan softly on the cheek before handing him to Amy “Alright Aayan, Mommy’s going to hold you while I drive.” She gently took him from me and cradled him in her arms as I walked around to the driver’s side. I got in and closed my door, starting up the engine as my phone rang. “Ugh” I moaned as I took my phone out of my pocket.

                “It’s Vanilla” I said as I turned the radio off and answered “Hello?” Her voice rang through the earpiece as she replied “Hey Sonic, I was just digging around in my attic and found some of Creams baby stuff… There’s a nice antique wooden crib and some toys. Would you like to have them?” I certainly didn’t expect her to say any of that “That’s sweet of you Vanilla but I couldn’t possibly take away keepsakes like that from you.”

                I heard her giggle before responding “Oh Please Sonic, I’d rather you have them and make use out of them that they just sit up here collecting dust… I mean there in pristine condition and I’ve already got them out and cleaned them off.” I motioned for Amy to close her door as she played with Aayan “Are you sure Vanilla?” I heard Cream say something about a Mr. Teddy as she replied “Of course Sonic, I’d much rather Aayan have this nicely built rosewood crib than one of those cheap mass produced ones you find now a days… N-Not that you couldn’t afford something better!”

                I laughed and quickly said “So now you’re calling us poor… I’m just kidding Vanilla, I know what you meant. Well if you insist than I’ll certainly borrow it.” Amy turned the air conditioner on low since the car had been sitting in the sun all day and was kind of hot “Don’t make it sound like I’m loaning it to you for a while, just keep it… I’ll swing by your house once you guys get out of the hospital.”

                Aayan started crying and Amy tried to stop him by rocking him gently “We actually just got out of there now. We’re sitting in the car now and will be on our way home as soon as I get done talking with you.” Aayan grabbed at Amys breast and she held him up to her “Are you hungry again?” She asked him as he sucked on her shirt “Oh good, how’s Amy feeling.” Vanilla asked as Amy began nursing Aayan again

“She’s doing just fine, the Doctor said she was healthy and had no signs of any physical damage.” I put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of the parking space “That’s good to hear, how is she handling the baby?” I decided to just go on since Vanilla might talk my ear off, driving out of the parking lot as I replied “Like a mother, we’re both still really excited about becoming parents.”

“That’s good, alright… I’ll let you go so you can drive home… I’ll see you probably sometime in the next few hours.” I said bye and hung up, turning to Amy really quick as I put my phone back in my pocket and turning back to the road “Vanilla wants to give us Creams old crib, she said it was a really nice one made of oak or something” I stopped at a red-light as Amy replied “That was very kind of her… did you hear that Aayan? Everyone already loves you so much they're giving you things.”

I smiled at the way she talked to him “I love you Amy, I can’t explain it but I feel like we’ve really gotten our lives together… just last year I was running around like a wild teenager; now, I have a wife, a job that pays well, and even a baby boy.” She gave a small grin in response and cradled Aayan as he breastfed “I love you too Sonic, I feel the same way. We have a house together and a child, every dream of mine has come true.” The light turned green and we continued on home, holding hands the entire time.

 

[Time: 3:45 P.M.]

                We pulled into the driveway just as Bradshaw pulled into his, I don’t know how long he had been behind us. “Hey Sonic, I didn’t know you got out… How are you feeling Mrs. Hedgehog?” Amy stepped out of the passenger seat as I turned off the engine and replied “Better than yesterday, not as good as tomorrow.” He laughed and walked over with Katie.

                As soon as she saw Aayan her eyes lit up “Oh how cute!” Amy smiled and showed her Aayan “He sure is, his name is Aayan.” Katie clasped her hands together in awe “How old is he?” I stepped out and closed the door “He’s just about two days now, still getting used to the outside world.” She tickled his belly and he made small laughing sounds “He’s so tiny, I didn’t realize hedgehogs were that much smaller than humans even at birth.”

                I tried to make myself look bigger, to no avail “Well we can’t all be hulking brutes like you humans.” Bradshaw laughed and wrapped his arm around Katie’s shoulder “He’s just mad because he’s short.” I laughed and replied “I’m not short!” He put his hand on his head and brought it over the top of my head a good three feet “Yep, short.”

                I smiled and teased “Yes, well I’m not too short to kick your ass.” He laughed and we gave each other a fist pump as Katie talked to Amy “So I guess I’ll be back in the station tomorrow.” Bradshaw shook his head and responded “I’ll give you another day off if you need it.” I shook his hand and quickly replied “no-no I need to get back to it before Jerry gets too full of himself.”

                Bradshaw rolled his eyes “Well if you insist.” He looked at his watch and pulled Katie over to him “Alright Katie, let’s leave them be. It’s time for your medicine.” She made a face and said “I hate those horse pills dad…” They started walking away as Bradshaw replied “I know you do honey, but you know how bad you feel when you skip it.” Me and Amy both smiled and waved to them as we walked to the door.

                “Do you have to go back to work so soon Sonic?” Amy asked as I put the key in the lock and twisted “Yeah babe, I know you don’t like it but I can’t make money if I’m not there.” I opened the door and held it as Amy walked in with Aayan “I guess; what time did Vanilla say she was going to be over?” We walked up the stairs to the bedroom as I responded “She said she’d be over in the next few hours.” I took off my tie as Amy sat down on the edge of the bed “I’m so glad we have such good friends Sonic, not many people would be so willing to just hand stuff over like she does.”

                I walked into the bathroom as I took off my shirt, removing my badge and nameplate before tossing it in the hamper “I know; like I said in the hospital, she treats us like we’re her own children. For that, I couldn’t be more grateful.” I felt a ping in my heart as I continued “I grew up without a Mother and Father Amy, I wish I had somebody like her when I was younger.”

                Amy walked in and wrapped one arm around me as she held Aayan in the other “don’t ever forget those thoughts Sonic, because Aayan needs his father to be there in the way yours couldn’t be there for you.” I turned around and gently kissed her on the lips “I love you Amy.” She kissed me back and replied “I love you too Sonic, together we’ll be the best parents that we never had.”

                Aayan started crying and I kissed his forehead “Nobody forgot about you little one.” He stopped sobbing and laughed. Amy smiled and tickled his feet “Aww, you just wanted some attention huh?” He curled up into a ball as Amy kept tickling him “Hmmhm looks like somebody is ticklish!” I grinned and unfastened my belt, draping it over the edge of the door before starting the shower “Alright babe, I’m going to take a quick shower then you can get in.”

                She walked out and sat back down on the bed “Okay, just don’t run the water down… I’m going to be in there for a while.” I snickered and replied “Coming from the woman who barely leaves me any hot water.” I took off my pants and boxer, tossed in the hamper with my shirt.

                I stepped in the shower and squirted some shampoo on my hand as I heard Amy say “You need to get some sort of safe for your gun Sonic.” I rubbed the soap onto my quills and scrubbed down to my scalp “I don’t know babe, a good safe is easily over two hundred dollars… I think the supermarket has those trigger locks for like thirty dollars.” She sneered back in response “Sonic! I don’t want your gun laying out for Aayan to even see.”

                I rubbed some soap under my pits as I replied “Alright-alright, don’t get you panties in a knot; I’ll see what I can do.” I held my head under the stream of water to let the soap rinse off “I’m going to tie you in a knot Sonic if you don’t listen to me on this!” I laughed and responded “I said okay Amy; I’ll see if Richard knows where to get a good one.”

                I winced as some soap got in my eye “Well you just make sure you hurry, I don’t like the idea of you leaving your Pistol lying around for Aayan to come across.” I rubbed my eyes to get the soap out and said “Now I don’t just leave my gun lying around, I usually put it up in the closet with the rest of my gear.” Her voice got more agitated as she responded “It’s not in the closet right now, I can see it from here.” I sighed at her stubbornness “Amy, I’m trying to relax. Would you quit bitching at me?”

                I heard her giggle and I shook my head “You’re going to wish I was still griping when I come in there.” I turned around to let the water get my back and replied “That doesn’t sound as much of a threat as you thought it did.” She took a second to think about what I said and laughed “Sonic! You’re so naughty… but I think my girl parts need some rest for a few weeks.” I chuckled as I turned off the shower “I’m just joking Amy, I know.”

                “Are you done already?” She asked as I pulled the curtains to the side and stepped out. “Yeah, I don’t take twenty minutes like someone I know.” I grabbed the towel off the rack and wiped my face as she stood up. I used the bathroom real quick and wrapped the towel around my waist “Here, hold Aayan for me.” I took him from her gently as he looked up at me.

                “How do we give him a bath?” I asked as Amy took off her skirt “I guess we’d do it in the sink and use a washcloth for the most part.” He grabbed my finger and yanked on it lightly “What do you want little one?” He just cooed and rubbed his face on my hand “You're so lovable!” He laughed and buried his face in my wet fur, quickly looking up at me like ‘what is this, you’re wet?’ I smiled and walked out of the bathroom to my dresser.

                I leaned up against the wall with him cuddled up against my shoulder as I slid some sweatpants on. I felt his diaper was wet and walked back into the bathroom “Hey, babe?” I asked as she was in the shower “Where did you put the diapers?” her silhouette stopped for a second as she replied “I think I left them out in the car; why, does he need to be changed?” I walked back out as I said “Yep” She laughed and responded “Ha-ha, now you get to do it yourself.”

                I rolled my eyes in ‘joy’ and walked down the stairs. “Lord, Aayan; didn’t you just go like two hours ago?” He rubbed his face against mine and made small moaning sounds “You are just a little stinker huh?” I opened the front door and jumped back when I saw Vanilla standing there with her hand near the doorbell “Oh, Vanilla you scared me… what are you doing here so soon?”

                She smiled when she saw Aayan with me and said “There weren’t that many people on the road today, plus I took Speed Highway… Where’s Amy?” I pointed backwards as I walked out to the car “She’s in the shower… I got to get some diapers out of my car.” She laughed and replied “Ah the joy of constantly changing diapers.” I unlocked the door and grabbed the bag of diapers out of the floor board as I teased “If you enjoyed it so much than I hope you won’t mind changing a few of his… I’m just joking.”

                She giggled and said “You better get used to it hon’ you got about two years at the least of diaper changing and getting up in the middle of the night to do it is going to be the worst” I closed the door and walked with Vanilla back inside “Yeah, you’re going to make daddy’s life a living hell for the next five years aren’t you?” I tapped his nose and he looked at me with a weird expression “Are you alright Aayan?” I asked just as he sneezed.

                I smiled and Vanilla closed the door behind me “AMY!” I yelled up the stairs “Vanilla’s here, get your pink behind out of the shower!” Aayan giggled like he knew what I was saying “Is that funny Aayan?” He continued laughing as he curled up in a ball. I sat down on the couch and placed him on the coffee table “Alright, let’s get you a clean diaper.”

                I grabbed diaper out of the pack and removed the straps from the one he was wearing ‘whew’ I thought as I only saw water “Vanilla, would you throw this away for me?” I picked him up and she grabbed the diaper, throwing it in the kitchen garbage as I proceeded to put baby powder on the new one. Aayan grabbed his feet and gently rolled around the table before I stopped him “Whoa, where do you think you’re going?”

                He pulled on my hand as I laid him down on the diaper and closed the straps “Good as new… for the next three hours at least.” I suddenly noticed Amys head pop out behind the wall of the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head “Did you say something to me Sonic?” I pointed over to Vanilla and replied “Yeah, Vanilla’s here.” She gave a quick wave and went back to the bedroom “Hey Vanilla, I’ll be down in a minute; just let me get dressed.”

                I turned on the T.V. as Vanilla sat next to me “Where’s Cream?” I asked, holding Aayan as he tried to climb up my fur. Vanilla scooted over as I leaned my head back on the armrest and rested my feet next to her “She decided to go over to see Tails… those two have been inseparable; there’s times where I practically have to unplug the phone to get it away from her.”

                I laughed at both Vanillas comment and at Aayan as he made a failed attempt to stand up “I had a feeling it would come down to that, puppy love at its finest.” Vanilla giggled and responded “Yeah, I remember when I was her age; I did the same thing… Dad would yell at me for running the phone bill up.” Aayan sneezed again so hard he fell back down on top of me. Vanilla smiled and tickled his chin “You’re so darn cute!”

                “He’s been sneezing a lot… I hope he isn’t sick or anything.” I said as I pulled him back up to me and gently rubbed his back as he yawned and closed his eyes “Cream did the same thing, I think they’re just getting used to all the different odors and aromas of the world.” I smiled as he rubbed his head against my cheek. I closed my eyes and gently hummed a sweet melody to him.

                I don’t know why, I wasn’t tired but I felt so calm and relaxed with him in my arms. I tuned out the rest of the world for a few minutes as I held him and softly kissed the side of his head. The patter of feet coming down the stairs followed by an “Aww” broke me out of tranquility. I opened my eyes to see Amy in her old red dress and boots I hadn’t seen her in for a while.

                She noticed me staring and did a quick twirl “Yep, it fits again… do I look like the girl that used to chase you around?” I smiled and replied “My stalker returns.” She laughed and gave Vanilla a hug “Sonic keeps saying I was a Stalker… What do you think Vanilla?” Vanilla tapped her fingers together and remained silent, giving Amy her answer.

                “Ugh, I give up. I guess I was a stalker…” She bent down and kissed me on my lips “But you got to hand it to me, I got what I wanted.” I leaned up as she tenderly picked up Aayan, embracing him in her arms as she rocked him back and forth. Vanilla stood up “Oh, Sonic… be a dear and help me get the crib out of the trunk of my van, it’s really heavy.” I coughed in my hand and replied “What did you say it was made out of, oak?”

                We walked through the door as Amy followed behind and Vanilla responded “No, rosewood… that’s what makes it so heavy.” She opened up the trunk of her van and I was taken aback “Wow Vanilla… that is a nice crib, it must’ve cost you a fortune.” She smiled and tugged on one end before I helped her with the other end “It didn’t cost me a dime actually… My sister helped me make it.” My eyes widened as I realized how much of a gift this really was “This is homemade; you two did a stunning job.”

                Vanilla giggled as I turned to Amy “Hay babe, Vanilla said she and her sister carved this themselves.” Amy ran her hand along it with a smile “It’s beautiful!” Once we got it to the ground I noticed what looked like a small basket inside it “What’s that Vanilla?” I said, pointing to it as Vanilla stretched her back “It’s called a bassinet… you’ll probably want him to sleep in that while he stays in your room for the first few months.”

                I scratched the back of my head in wonder as I replied “Why wouldn’t we just put him in the crib?” She motioned for me to pick up the crib as she grabbed the legs of her side “Well first of all, he’ll feel more snug and comfortable in the smaller bassinet than he would in a big open crib.” I helped her carry the crib in the house as she continued “Then, you have the fact that the bassinet is portable and you can move it all around the house.”

                It was a pain in the ass to get up the stairs but we managed “Alright Sonic, where are we putting this thing?” Amy came up the stairs and quickly opened the spare bedroom which had remained empty since we moved in. We carried it in and gently set it down in the corner “Me and Amy had been planning to make this Aayans room since we first got this place.”

                Vanilla took the bassinet out and carried it to our bedroom as I looked at the crib with Amy “We’re going to fill this room up with your stuff Aayan, you know that?” She said as he slept. I smiled and hugged Amy, softly rubbing my face against hers as I place my hand over hers to support Aayan “I love you Amy… My wife… The mother of my child…” I rubbed up against her a bit too much and she pushed me away “Okay Sonic, let’s not get to frisky.” I laughed as Vanilla came back in and beamed at Amy “Oh come on Amy” I said as we walked out into the hallway “Frisky is my middle name you know.”

                Vanilla giggled and replied “I thought your middle name was ‘The’?” I rolled my eyes as we walked back down the stairs to the living room “Very funny.” Me and Amy sat together on the couch for a few minutes before I realized it was getting close to dinner time “Oh Vanilla, how about you stay for dinner… It’s the least I could do for you since you gave me that wonderful crib and bassinet!”

                She thought for a moment and replied “I thank you but I should probably get back on home.” I stood up and shook my head “Oh forget about cleaning for a bit, I wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for us lately… don’t worry about Cream, I’m sure Tails will stay with her if she gets back before you do.” Walking to the kitchen I set the oven to pre-heat before grabbing a wrapped pack of Salmon out of the fridge.

                “You like Salmon don’t you?” I asked as she started searching through my cabinets for a pan “Yes!” I laughed and pushed her out of the kitchen “Vanilla go sit down with Amy, I’ll handle this.” She gave a stubborn look but gave up once I raised an eyebrow.

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

                Vanilla sat down next to me as I flipped through the guide on the television. Aayan started to stir and held onto me tightly “I bet he’s going to look just like Sonic when he grows up.” Vanilla said as she smiled. Sonic yelled back in response “By then I’ll look like a wrinkled old raisin wishing I looked like him again.” I laughed along with Vanilla and replied “Oh you got a good forty years before you have to worry about that.”

                I held Aayan up to my shoulder as he yawned “We’ll both look like the old couple we ran into on the cruise.” Sonic chuckled and said to Vanilla “Yeah, when we were on the cruise we ran into the same old couple from the jewelry store I got Amys engagement ring at… We ran into them this one other time that day we all went to the beach.” Vanilla put her finger to her lips and asked “Was that the same jewelry store that got robbed like a year ago?”

                I gave a quick nod as Aayan opened his eyes and cuddled up against my neck “Yeah, you know Sonic was there the same day it happened… He managed to run them off but unfortunately they came back later that night; wiped the poor couple’s store clean of merchandise.” Vanilla softly rubbed Aayans back as she replied “People can be so mean sometimes, it really ruins the magic of life.”

                Aayan cooed in my ear at the feel of her touch as he relaxed “Tell me about it… all you need in life is a child of your own to realize the real importance of life.” Vanilla looked a little teary eyed as she said “I’m so proud of you two, you’ll be the best of parents.” The timer on the oven dang and Sonic put the fish in before using the can opener to open a can of green beans “Thank you so much Vanilla, it means a lot to both of us to hear you say that.”

                The sudden ringing of the house phone snapped us all out of thought. “I got it” I said as I grabbed the phone and answered “Hello?” A voice came over and replied “Hello Mrs. Rose? This is Dr. Elise…” I wondered what she was calling about as Sonic and Vanilla looked at me “Hey Dr. Elise, how are you?” Both Sonic and Vanilla paid close attention to me once they heard her name “I’m doing good, I was just calling with the results of the newborn screening.”

                My face turned serious as I worried about why she’d call so soon “Is there a problem!? I mean didn’t you say it would take a few days to get the results?” Sonic came over to me as he wiped his hands on a dishrag and gently laid his hand on my arm. She laughed and replied “You can relax, I just went ahead and did the test myself since I was concerned over your complications you had during childbirth… I wanted to let you know that everything came back negative.” I sighed and smiled, making everyone relaxed.

                “That’s a good thing right?” I heard her talk to someone before coming back on the phone “Yes, he’s very healthy just as he looks.” I snuggled with Aayan in joy as I said “He’s still sneezing a lot; I thought he stopped but he’s started up again…” Sonic walked back into the kitchen once he felt everything was okay and continued working on dinner “That’s normal… he might just have a bit of allergies, you can get something like an air purifier to see if this helps. Also, he might just be exercising his lungs. Now if he starts wheezing after he sneezes than come back and see me”

                I felt better since he hadn’t shown any sign of wheezing “Thank you for doing the test early, I feel a lot better now that I don’t have to wait to see if something’s wrong with him.” She giggled and responded happily “Of course dear it was my pleasure, I’d do anything for my patients… How are you doing by the way, are you adjusting to everything?”

                I smiled as Aayan sort of climbed up on my shoulder and grabbed my ear. Vanilla picked him up and tickled him “Quit bugging your mom.” I giggled and replied “It’ll still take some time to get used to it, but I couldn’t be happier… He sleeps most of the day; however, the rest of the time he’s awake he grabs stuff and curls up in a little ball playfully.” She sounded kind of surprised “Really, already?” I tickled his little feet as Vanilla got his stomach, making him laugh in a fit.

                “What do you mean by that?” I asked as Aayan curled up to get away from our attacks “Well I guess I’m just used to dealing with human infants… they usually don’t do much until their second week.” It seemed like Aayan laughed himself to sleep which was funny “I don’t get a lot of Mobian patients you know.” She said as I stood up and motioned for Vanilla to hold him.

                I walked up the stairs to the bedroom and picked up the bassinet “Alright Mrs. Rose, I’m very happy that you all are enjoying you’re new child, just call me anytime you have a question okay?” I carried the bassinet back downstairs and walked towards Vanilla who was soothingly stroking Aayans quills as he moaned “Once again Dr. Elise, thank you so much for doing that test.” Vanilla tenderly placed him in the bed and I covered him up with his little blanket “No problem Mrs. Rose, have a wonderful day.” I smiled and replied “I defiantly will, bye-bye.”

                I hung up and immediately Sonic asked “What did Dr. Elise have to say?” Aayan yawned and stuck his thumb in his mouth “She was just calling about the newborn screening, she went ahead and did it herself cause she was worried about how I had the heart problem when I was giving birth.” He got out a pot and tore open a packet of grits “I take it everything came out good?”

                I gently rocked the cradle to soothe Aayan as he rubbed his eye with one hand and sucked on the thumb of his other “Yeah, thankfully everything came back negative so he’s a very healthy baby… She also said not to worry about his constant sneezing. As long as he doesn’t start wheezing afterwards he’s fine. We could try something like an air purifier to help clean the air.”

                He smiled at me as he prepared the rest of the meal “Good, where is he now?” He looked over the counter and saw Aayan in the cradle all snuggled up “Hmmhm… looks like all that ticking wore him out.” I gently rocked the bassinet as Aayan slept peacefully “Yeah, it doesn’t take much to make him tired…” Vanilla giggled as he stopped sucking on his thumb for a second and suddenly started again “He’s so cute” I said “I think he wants to be fed again though, that’s why he’s sucking on his thumb right?”

                Vanilla shrugged and replied “Possibly, he is likely imagining his thumb is a teat. But it doesn’t always mean that… sometimes they just want something to suck on like a pacifier to help soothe them.” He opened his eyes and started wailing “Yep” Vanilla responded “I think he wants food this time though.” I picked him up along with his blankets and held him up to my breast.

                “How much longer until dinner babe?” I asked as I lowered the left strap on my dress to allow Aayan access to my boob. Sonic stirred the grits as he poured in a packet of cheddar cheese “Ah, probably a good fifteen to twenty minutes; why?” Aayan searched around before he found my nipple and began sucking… the best way to describe it is like a little tugging motion, I can’t really feel the milk coming out but I see it on the corners of his mouth when he’s done “I was just going to nurse Aayan before we eat.”

                He gave a nod and replied “You got plenty of time.” I looked over to Vanilla who’d turned her attention towards the television “Vanilla” I asked, making her turn back to me “Will my breasts always be this sore when he breastfeeds?” She blushed, obviously not expecting me to ask a question like that; but felt it as her motherly duty to respond “Only for the first few days to week… Is it hurting or just sore?”

                Sonic tried to act like he wasn’t paying attention but I noticed him stop and look over at us a few times “It’s just sore around my nipples… is there anything I should do?” Vanilla opened up once she realized she had a serious question to answer “No, not as long as it stops in the next week. If it doesn’t you should probably contact your doctor.”

                “Thank you for answering that Vanilla, I know it’s not something I probably should have asked.” Vanilla shook her head and placed her hand on mine “Oh posh sweetie, you can ask me anything.” I smiled and watched Aayan as he continued to nurse.

                “So” Sonic said from the kitchen “Has Cream been talking a lot about Tails?” Vanilla laughed and replied “It’s all she seems to talk about lately… It’s always ‘do you think Tails would like this outfit, do you think Tails can come over, do you think I can go over to Tails, can I give Tails a call’ I tell you sometimes I think Cheese actually gets a little jealous.” I smiled and responded “Have they gone on an actual… you know ‘date’ yet?”

                She giggled and said “They’ve gone out together a few times but they didn’t actually say that word yet.” Sonic chuckled as he took the green beans out of the microwave and started stirring the grits again “I think those two are a really good pair for each other if you asked me. I noticed Cream has a bit of mechanical knowledge herself, I’m sure Tails likes that; and they’re both very polite.”

                Vanilla gave a small nod and replied “Yeah, I got to hand it to her; she picked a good one. Tails is honestly the only boy she’s ever showed any attraction and interest towards.” Sonic laughed and said “I have to say the same thing; I’ve never really seen Tails take an interest in girls before.” I giggled as Aayan kept looking back and forth between whoever talked “Well they seem to be drawn together… did anyone notice how they were on Christmas?”

                Sonic came out of the kitchen and leaned up against the wall with a beer in his hand “I did, I saw them up on the roof cuddling with each other… sharing a quick kiss.” Vanilla blushed again and replied “S-She never said anything about that to me!” Me and Sonic both laughed at the same time before I said “She’s probably embarrassed to admit it.”

                Sonic shook his head “Tails is the same way, you should see how much his face reddens when I start teasing him.” Vanilla still seemed a bit stunned at hearing that her daughter kissed another boy “Vanilla? Are you alright… It’s okay you know, I don’t think Tails would go any further than that.” Her face flushed as she thought about ‘further’ Sonic saw this and teased her “Yet…”

                I yanked my head towards him and gave him the evil eye “You just be quiet mister, we’re going to have a talk later about that beer.” He turned his back to me as he took the Salmon out of the oven “Oh come on babe… I didn’t even get to finish the one you gave me for my birthday.” I stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving Vanilla to think about what Sonic said “Don’t you babe me… You have a son now; you can’t just have a beer whenever you feel.”

                Sonic looked at me with sad eyes and replied “Yes dear, I’ll pour it out.” I rolled my eyes and sighed, taking a minute before saying “Fine, you can finish this one… but you better not open another!” He smiled and took a big gulp, making me realize his sad eyes were fake. I shook my head and walked back out as he squirted a tad of lemon juice and sprinkled some pepper on the salmon “Ugh, Sometimes I wonder about you Sonic…”

                Aayan let go just as Sonic laughed “That’s what keeps thing so interesting.” I put Aayan over my shoulder and gently gave him a few pats on the back until he burped. Vanilla smiled as I put him back in his cradle and pulled my dress back up, gently rocking the bassinet back and forth in a rhythm. “I take it you don’t like it when Sonic drinks?” She asked me as he set the table for the three of us “I don’t” I replied “Especially not since he came home from his bachelor party… you should have seen him… although you probably could’ve smelled him long before that.”

                Sonic shook his head and responded “She brings that up every time; I swear, I can’t crack open a can of soda without her thinking I have a beer.” I laughed softly, trying not to wake up Aayan “I’m not like that every time Sonic, just most of the time.” He smiled and turned on the dining room light “Yeah-Yeah, alright let’s eat folks!” I gently picked up the cradle with Aayan in it and placed it next to my chair so I could keep an eye on him.

                “I hope you two are hungry, because I made a lot.” I vigorously nodded my head “I’m absolutely starving Sonic, that hospital food was like a nineteen-forties T.V. dinner… I-I don’t think I saw you eat anything?” He rubbed his stomach as I washed my hands and replied “I didn’t, that’s why I made so much… I couldn’t leave your side while we were in the hospital, It just wouldn’t have been right.”

                I finished washing my hands and gave him a hug as Vanilla used the sink to wash hers “This man is so romantic Vanilla, I don’t even think he tries anymore.” Vanilla beamed a wide smile at us as I gave him a quick kiss “I’ve noticed he’s defiantly quite the sweet talker.” Sonic looked away as he blushed and gave me the bowl of green beans “Take this to the table would you honey?” I hugged him for another second before taking the bowl to the table.

                “Yum Sonic” Vanilla said as she looked at the Salmon “You’ve been practicing your cooking skills I see.” He smiled and walked over to the table with the pot of cheese grits, generously placing a portion on each plate as I helped serve the green beans “Shoot Vanilla, you should’ve seen the stew he made by himself on Valentine’s Day.”

                His face grew even redder as he most likely thought about the things we did that day “Oh you mean the Pichelsteiner… that was delicious.” He went back in the kitchen as Vanilla sat down across from me “That’s a German stew isn’t it?” She asked as she put a napkin in her lap and Sonic came out with the pan of Salmon “Yeah” He said, using a spatula to put a piece on everyone's plate “I’ll make it for us again the next time we have a get together or something.”

                I glanced down at Aayan to see that he was still peacefully asleep “What would you like to drink Vanilla?” Sonic asked as he poured himself a glass of milk “Uh, do you have any sodas?” She replied “Yeah we’ve got some cokes…” I thought for a moment and responded “I’ll have a coke too, I could use the caffeine.” Sonic brought the drinks as Vanilla said to me “Make sure you don’t drink too much stuff with caffeine while breastfeeding, babies can’t process it very well.”

                Sonic held my soda for a second as Vanilla continued “Oh, it’s okay to drink them, just don’t overdo it is all I’m saying.” He gave me the coke and sat down next to me, checking on Aayan before he started eating “Okay, lets dig in!” I said, stomach rumbling. “How do you know so much about stuff like that Vanilla?” He asked as he took a bite of his Salmon.

                She started eating and replied “Personal experience and baby books… I have a few still up in the attic but I forgot to bring them.” He waved his hand as he took a sip of milk “No that’s okay; you’ve done so much already for us, I couldn’t possibly ask for anything more.” She smiled and put her hand on his in a motherly way “Nonsense, if you two ever need anything I’ll always be just a phone call away.”

                He blushed and smiled “Thank you Vanilla, sometimes I wish you’d have been my mother.” She took it as a complement but passed it off as a joke and replied “Sonic the Rabbit? I’m not too sure about that.” I giggled and responded “Yeah, Sonic with a puff ball tail and long ears… that would look funny!” he acted like he was chewing on a carrot and everyone laughed.

                After a few minutes of eating in peace Vanilla struck up a conversation “So Sonic, have you been making dinner lately?” He shook his head yes and I replied “Yep, I used to cook but now as soon as he gets home from work he goes straight to the kitchen… hey, are you trying to say something about my cooking!?” He quickly looked at me and said “No-no it’s nothing like that!” I giggled and rubbed his leg “I’m just kidding, but maybe you should take a break and let me do it; after all you must be tired from work?”

                He thought for a minute as he ate his green beans “I’m okay babe, especially now that you have Aayan to take care of… well, now that I think about it. Maybe you could cook and I’ll take Aayan off your hands for a while.” I latched onto his arm nearly making him spill his milk “I love you Sonic, you treat me so good.” He put his glass down and wiped his mouth before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek “It’s my job Ames.”

                Vanilla forked a bite of fish as she said “Speaking of your job… are you going back to work tomorrow?” I let go of him and continued eating my food as he replied “Yeah…  I’ve already had two days off, so I better get back in the rhythm.” Vanilla looked over at me and asked “Will you be alright here all by yourself with Aayan?” I shook my head yes as I ate my grits “Yeah, I’m sure he won’t be too much of a problem.”

                Vanilla giggled and said “Just wait until he’s one, when he gets to the ‘hold me every second mama’ stage…” I smiled and looked down at him; he was still sound asleep sucking on his thumb “I don’t think I’ll have a problem holding my little cutie pie!” I gently stroked a quill out of his face and he made a small groaning sound.

                Sonic laughed and said to Vanilla “She used to call me that you know.” I slapped his leg as she giggled “Well now you’re my handsome man.” He smiled and replied “That sounds better actually.” He tapped my nose and teased “But you’re still my little stalker!” I pretended to bite his finger before going back to my food.

                Sonic shoveled in the last of his food and stood up “Wow, you must’ve been hungrier than me?” He wiped his mouth on a napkin and took his plate to the kitchen before coming back to sit down and wait for everyone else to finish “I told you, I didn’t eat anything the whole time you were in the hospital… in fact the only food I had was in the garbage can when I threw up.” I rolled my eyes at him and said “Sonic! Don’t talk about stuff like that at the dinner table.” Vanilla giggled and responded to Sonics statement “You know Amy, when you had your… heart problem… I’d never seen Sonic freak out so much before, I hope you realize the true extent of how much he loves you.”

                I smiled and stared at him making him blush again “I think he knows that I know…” He reddened more, grabbing his beer off the counter he apparently hadn’t finished and taking a sip “I think she knows too, we don’t even have to describe it anymore… all we have to do is look at Aayan and everything is explained without words.” Vanilla smiled and finished her food at the same time I did.

                She stood up and was about to take her plate before Sonic grabbed both of them “I got that…” He took them to the kitchen and proceeded to wash them off before sticking them in the dishwasher “Thank you very much Sonic” Vanilla said as she grabbed her purse off the couch “I enjoyed the meal… but I better get back home.” He set the dishwasher and walked over to Vanilla, enveloping her in a tight hug “Thank you so much for the crib and cradle Vanilla, I really appreciate that.”

                She rubbed his back for a second before he let go “It was no problem at all dear, I don’t mind helping out your family.” I gave Vanilla a hug as well and replied “Well if there’s anything me or Sonic can do for you just let us know.” She hugged me tight and kissed my forehead “I think you two will have your hands full for the time being.” I smiled and let go, drinking the rest of my soda before walking Vanilla to the door.

                “Are you sure you don’t want those baby books? I don’t mind…” Sonic smiled at her overwhelming generosity and responded “No, I think I can look up any information on my or Amy’s phone… thank you though.” She shrugged and walked to her Van “Okay then, remember just give me a call if you need something.” We both gave a nod and waved to her “We will” Sonic said “Give us an update on Cream and Tails if you would.” She blushed and got in her Van, starting her engine as we walked back inside.

                I closed the door and Aayan started crying. “What’s wrong Aayan?” Sonic said as he walked over; as soon as Sonic was in Aayans vision he stopped crying “I think he wants Daddy this time.” I replied as Sonic picked him up out of the bassinet and held him in his arms. I picked up the cradle and brought it into the living room as Sonic sat down on the couch, holding Aayans head as he gently rubbed his back “You want Daddy to hold you for a bit?” He asked Aayan.

                I smiled and Aayan cooed and laughed “I think that’s a yes.” I said to Sonic as I placed the bassinet under the coffee table and snuggled up against the two of them. Sonic seemed to pay more attention to Aayan than me, which somehow made me strangely happy. “See Sonic, I told you you’d be a good father.” He grinned and softly pulled on Aayans little toes making him giggle “Now that I get to actually see my son in the flesh, those feeling have become even stronger.”

                Aayan sneezed hard and we laughed as his quills stood up from the sensation. Sonic tapped his nose and he sneezed again “You’re just so cute!” we both exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other and quickly smashed our lips together, lustfully kissing for a minute before he pulled away and turned his attention back to Aayan “Our shows are on tonight” he said to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I looked at the clock and replied “We still got another hour, how about we just cuddle until then?” He switched Aayan to his other arm so he was in-between us and responded “I don’t have a problem with that.”

 

[Time: 10:15 P.M.]

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                I turned off the television and gently placed Aayan in his cradle “Alright little one, time for beddy-bye” I covered him up and rubbed my hand across the top of his head “Daddy loves you Aayan…” I smiled as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. I lightly nudged Amy as she’d fallen asleep on me as well “Come on babe, let’s go to bed.”

                She sniffled and rubbed her eyes “Mmm, where’s Aayan at?” I picked up the cradle and she smiled before closing her eyes again. I shook her knee and she woke up “Come on now babe, I can’t pick you up this time; I got to carry Aayan.” She sighed and stood up “Okay I’m coming… don’t rush me.” She turned off the light and followed me up the stairs yawning.

                “Tired?” I asked as I turned on the bedroom light “Yeah” She replied as she unzipped her dress and took off her boots “I’m exhausted… where should we put Aayan?” I placed him on her side right next to the nightstand “I’ll place him by you in case he wants to be breastfed in the middle of the night.” I kissed him on the forehead and laid down, rolling over to my side as Amy stared at her naked self in the mirror “My breasts are so swollen…” She said, holding them in her hands as I watched “You look like a porn star!”

                She rolled her eyes and threw on a long t-shirt that went down to her knees “Well don’t get any Ideas mister, I’m still way too sore to be thinking about doing anything with you.” She walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet as I replied “I wasn’t trying to seduce you Amy; I was just saying… if I was trying to seduce you we’d already be doing it.” She giggled and I stood up, forgetting to brush my teeth “Very funny Sonic…”

                I turned the faucet on and pushed a bit of toothpaste out onto my toothbrush “I know, I’m hilarious!” I said as put the brush in my mouth. She rolled her eyes again and replied “what time do you have to get up?” I proceeded to brush my teeth quickly as I said “Four-thirty as usual.” She stood up and flushed the toilet before suddenly hugging me from behind “I love you Sonikku…” I raised my eyebrow and spit in the sink “I love you to Ames… are you feeling okay?”

                She rubbed her face against mine before I gargled with mouthwash “Yeah, I just felt like a yelled at you a bit too much today.” I washed my mouth off and put some toothpaste on hers for her, turning and handing it to her as I kissed her cheek “What are you talking about? You didn’t yell at me once today babe.” She stuck the toothbrush in her mouth as I walked out and said “But you should be able to drink a beer when you want one…”

                I laid back down on the bed and set the alarm on my clock “Oh is that what you’re talking about… that was nothing baby, I don’t mind; in fact it just means you look out for me.” She didn’t say anything and just kept brushing her teeth “I’m serious Amy, that’s not something to get all upset about.” I saw her give a nod and spit in the sink “Okay? Now come lay down, you need to get some sleep… so do I.” She rinsed her mouth out and turned off the bathroom light.

                She sighed and laid down next to me as I turned my light off “I love you Amy…” I said as I snuggled up against her “I love you too Sonic, I’m sorry I’m being so emotional; I just feel a little off is all.” I thought about post-partum for a second but she leaned up the second Aayan made a small moaning sound “It’s okay Ames… your body is just going through some changes from the end of the pregnancy.” She sighed again and moved back further against me, pulling the sheets up over us “I know Sonic, just tell me if I’m getting to frustrating okay?”

                I brushed her quills gently with the palm of my hand and replied “I will, but don’t worry about that anymore. Just relax and get some sleep alright?” She rubbed her head under my chin and turned to face me “Thank you Sonic…” I put my hand on the back of her head as she buried her face in my chest fur “For what babe?” She just looked up and said “For everything.” 


	25. Fly By or Double Egg

Chapter 25

Fly By or Double Egg

 

 

[Time: 4:30 A.M.]

                The Alarm clock went off and woke me and Aayan up; the crying proceeded to wake Amy up. I quickly turned off the alarm and stretched as Amy shot up and went over to Aayan “Oh it’s okay Aayan… don’t cry, that’s just daddy’s alarm.” As soon as she picked him up she felt his diaper and said “He needs to be changed again, where did you leave the diapers at?” I rubbed my eyes and stood up as I replied “Downstairs on the coffee table.”

                She carried him downstairs as I turned on the light with a morning sigh and yawn. I walked over to my dresser and got out a fresh pair of navy blue uniform slacks, taking off my sweatpants as I got a pair of briefs out as well. I yawned again as I slid into my briefs and one leg of my pants “I hope today goes by quickly” I said to myself as I got in the other leg and walked to the closet.

                Getting a nice pressed lighter blue uniform shirt off a clothes hanger and slid into it, buttoning the buttons before tucking it in and zipping my pants up. “Mmmm” I moaned as I woke up more with each passing second. I grabbed a pair of socks out of my dresser drawer and put them on as Amy came back up with Aayan “What time are you going to be back?” she asked as she took my comb off my dresser and tried to get rid of my bed head for me.

                “Probably somewhere between two or three o’clock.” She slid the comb through my quills and replied “Well I made your coffee downstairs, it should be ready by the time you get down there.” I smiled as she rubbed my neck with one hand ‘since she was holding Aayan’ as I bent down to tie my shoes “Thank you Ames.” I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

                Slapping some cologne on my neck before putting my badge and nameplate on the left side of my shirt, Amy hugged me and said “I love a man in uniform.” I smiled and kissed her cheek in response “I love my Amy...” I rubbed Aayans quills and continued “I also love my little Aayan.” He closed his eyes and smiled.

                I took my belt off the door and clamped it around my waist, snapping the belt loops to it before checking each compartment to make sure I had everything. Amy flipped my collar up as she gently placed my tie around my neck and pulled the knot up “Thank you sweetie.” I said as I flipped the collar back down. I slipped my gloves on and proceeded to walk down the stairs with Amy following.

                I smiled to myself as I wondered what she was up to, but decided to just keep getting ready instead of asking. I took a travel mug out of the cabinet and poured the coffee into it, taking a sip without even putting in any creamer or sugar. I quickly shook my head and poured the rest in “How do you do that Sonic… I hate coffee but I can’t even imagine drinking it like that.”

                “I like it black… black as Eggmans Soul.” She giggled and asked “have you heard anything about Eggman recently?” I thought back to what Shadow said to me in the hospital and replied “No, thankfully he’s keeping his head down.” She gave a quick nod as I took another sip “What are you going to do today?” I asked.

                She gently rocked Aayan in her arms and responded “I’ll probably give Aayan a bath and clean the house, maybe give Blaze and Rouge a call to let them know about the birth.” I shook my head and replied “You should call Big too; you know how he thinks of you like a little sister.” She yawned and gave another nod “I’m also going to cook something so don’t worry about that alright?”

                I turned the kitchen television on for a minute to check the weather and said “Don’t stress yourself too much now, you hear?” She shrugged and watched me take another sip of my coffee “I won’t, I feel so much better without Aayan sitting in my womb… I already feel like I lost ten pounds.” I turned the TV back off and looked at her stomach “Your baby bulge is defiantly gone.”

                She rubbed her stomach and smiled “I know, it sort of felt funny to be back in that red dress yesterday.” I looked at the clock and grabbed my coffee “Okay Ames, I got to go… catch a few more Z’s if you can.” She walked with me to the door as I put my hat on “Hey, blue boy… I think you’re forgetting something.” I raised my eyebrow and turned around just as she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

                I held onto my coffee as she slipped me some tongue and pinched my lower lip with her teeth. She broke away and wiped her mouth; I blinked a few times from the unexpected attack and said “Damn, I don’t think I need my coffee anymore.” She kissed me again more gently without tongue and responded “That’s to tide you off until you get home.” I smiled and opened the door just as Aayan started crying again “Take care…” I said, waving to her and softly tapping Aayans nose before I closed the door.

                As always I waited to hear the lock click and walked towards the Cyclone. Bradshaw’s car was still in his driveway which was unusual; he’s normally at the station as early as five. I shrugged and unlocked my door, getting in and starting up the engine. I took a sip of my coffee before putting it in the cup holder, I put the car in gear and backed out just as Amy turned off the light in the bedroom and Bradshaw stepped out of his door.

                I rolled the window down and said “Slow morning?” He jumped around and I laughed “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He locked his front door and walked to his car “Yeah, Katie might be getting sick again so I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” I shook my head and replied “I’m sorry to hear that, is it just a cold?” He gave a nod and responded “Probably, she doesn’t have the best immune system so she catches just about whatever floats by.” He got in his car and I said “Okay, I’ll see you down at the station.” He waved and closed his door as I rolled the window back up.

 

[Time: 5:30 A.M.]

                I pulled into a parking space at the station lot and turned off the car “Another day another dollar.” I said to myself as I grabbed my coffee and stepped out, closing my door and locking the car. I took a sip and straitened my belt and tie as I walked towards the front door of the station.

                As soon as I walked in Frank and a few other officers clapped for me “He-hey, there he is!” I smiled and looked away as they all said “Congratulations on the baby.” I tipped my hat and gave them a salute “Thanks guys…” Frank gave a nod and asked “What did you and your wife name him?” I took a sip of my coffee and stood by his desk as Bradshaw walked in “We decided on Aayan a few months back and we stuck to it.”

                Bradshaw walked past me and up to his office “Oh well once again congrats… what’s up with him?” I looked at Bradshaw as Frank pointed and replied “Who Richard, he said his daughter was feeling ill again.” Frank lowered his voice and said “She seems to get sick a lot… does she have some sort of disease?” I shook my head and responded “Yes, she has cancer.” His eyes widened as he replied “I-I had no clue…”

                I shrugged and said “I think it’s gone into remission, bless her heart… but she still gets sick often.” He pursed his lips and wiped his forehead “Shit, I never knew that… I just thought he was a grumpy old bastard.” I shook my head in response as I took another sip of my coffee “No… he goes through a lot of crap man. Long hours and a kid to take care of on your own will beat you down after years you know.”

                He gave a nod and Jerry walked in “Hey your back!” He walked over and I shook his hand “You know it, I’m not letting you run the team forever.” I tipped my hat to frank one more time before I walked into the locker room with Jerry.

                “So how’s your wife doing?” He asked as he held the locker room door open for me “She is doing better now… I told you about the complications right?” He looked at me and shook his head no “Hmm, maybe that was Bradshaw… anyway, when she was giving birth she went into cardiac arrest.” He jerked his head over to me as he opened his locker “Fuck, is she okay… Do they know what caused it?” He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

                I opened my locker and sat my coffee on the shelf as I put a few extra bullets on my belt “Yeah, she’s okay; however, they still don’t really know what caused it. It could have just been the stress combined with the blood loss… I don’t know.” He put his hand on my shoulder as I placed my radio on my belt and attached it to my shoulder mike “How about the baby… I-Is he okay?” I gave a quick nod and replied “Healthy as me or her now… thank god. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to either one of them Jerry.”

                He went back to fitting himself with his gear as Owen and Todd walked in, noticing I was there but waiting for me to finish my conversation. “So what’s his name?” He asked as Todd and Owen listened “Little Aayan… He looks just like a tiny Cyan coloured baby Hedgehog.” Todd and Owen opened their lockers and proceeded to gear up.

                Todd turned to me and said “Morning commander, how’s your wife?” I smiled at all the questions I’d been being asked but continued never the less “She’s doing good, I was just telling Jerry that we had a beautiful baby boy named Aayan.” They both clapped softly and congratulated me “That’s wonderful!” I took my coffee off the shelf of my locker and took a sip “So enough about me… How did you guys do without me, no problems I presume?”

                They all shook their heads no and Jerry replied “Nope, everything went smoothly.” We sat around not really doing nothing for another five minutes or so until I said “Alright, let’s get the day started… Jerry, you take Todd… Owen, you’re with me this time.” They all closed their lockers and walked with me to the stations parking garage.

                 We reached our cruisers and Todd said “Oh Commander, you’re cruiser went kaput for some reason while you were out. We took it to the shop and they fixed it… still not sure why they didn’t just give you one of the newer models?” I opened the hood to see what the problem could’ve been and replied “No, I’ve gotten used the Waku-Waku model; besides, they’re usually more reliable than the current models.” I saw a few of the new parts they put in and closed the hood.

                “What was it doing?” I asked as me and Owen jumped in. “Just started off real shaky then the engine died completely, the mechanics said it was the drive shaft… they fixed it and put a few new parts in while they were at it.” I started the engine and it came right to life with no problems at all “Seems to be running fine now.” I said as Jerry and Todd got in theirs “Yeah” Owen responded “Runs as good as new.”

                “Okay guys, we meet back here at two; as always.” They gave a nod and salute as they started up their cruiser. I pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the garage “So how are you getting used to having a baby around the house. It’s a big adjustment huh?” I shook my head and responded as he turned on the in car-laptop “Defiantly, but I’m too happy to say anything bad about it… My wife on the other hand, she’s been driving me a bit nutty with her mood swings.”

                I turned out onto the streets and continued on with my patrol route “Yeah, my wife was the same way… one minute she’s bitching because I left the toilet seat up, the next she’s on top of me kissing like a wild woman.” I turned the CB and dashboard camera on “That’s exactly how Amy is, yesterday she bitched at me for drinking a beer; and then she’s crying because she yelled at me too much.”

                “I think it’s just the transition from no longer having a baby in her stomach and getting used to having it crying all the time.” He said, making me smiled as I thought about how much Aayan doesn’t really cry… In fact he laughs more than he cries “That’s what I thought too… I figured she’d get over it in the next few weeks.” He gave a nod as he watched the streets “She will, my wife got over it around the second week of the end of her pregnancy.”

                He pointed to a small green car and said “Didn’t use their turn signal…” I thought about it for a minute before turning just my lights on ‘Seems like a waste of time but the law is the law’ the car immediately pulled to a stop and I took my clipboard out of the front console “Run the license plate.” I commanded as I got out and slowly walked up to the car.

                The window rolled down and revealed a little old lady “Good morning mam’, do you have any Idea why I pulled you over?” She pushed her glasses up and nervously replied “No Officer, I was going the speed limit.” I looked over to Owen and he waved an all clear “Well you didn’t use your turn signal back there when you turned.”

                She raised her eyebrow and responded “I didn’t, I could have sworn I did?” I thought for a second and said “Go ahead and turn on your blinker for me.” She did as I said and pulled the lever. I walked back and saw only the left one was lit up “That’s what I thought.” I said to myself before walking back to her window “Okay, you’re taillight is out.”

                She got a bit huffy as she replied “Oh dear, I don’t know when that happened; I hope I haven’t been driving around town to long without it.” I clicked my pen and groaned “Okay, well I’m going to let you off with a warning this time… I need you to go see a mechanic or something and get it replaced, alright?” She quickly shook her head yes and responded “Thank you Officer, I was on my way home so I’ll go do that now.”

                I gave a nod as she rolled her window back up and I walked back to the cruiser. I opened the door and Owen asked “Did you let her go with a warning?” I sat down and replied as I closed my door and turned off the lights “Yeah, she used her signal it’s just burned out.” He sighed and wrote up a report on the laptop.

 

[Time: 9:15 A.M.]

                “So he turns to me” I said as I was joking around with Owen “And says ‘hey I know you.’ I was expecting him to say something about being Sonic the Hedgehog” Owen smiled and kept a look out “Instead he just goes ‘yeah your that cop who gave me that ticket the other day’ I was just like ‘really… that’s all you know me as’ what an asshole.”

                Owen laughed and replied “Yeah, people forget stuff like that quicker than you think… they always remember the bad stuff longer than the good stuff.” I shook my head as I stopped at a red light. “I guess so, but you think I wouldn’t be old news just like that” I snapped my fingers and continued “I mean who else is going to stop Eggman if he shows up, G.U.N.?” Owen laughed again and said “Hell no, they’re too busy with their heads stuck up their ass.”

                I laughed and the cruiser suddenly began to shake violently as a really loud noise rang through the air “What the fuck!” Me and Owen both said, looking around to see other people looking up with their cars shaking as well. I saw a few people on the sidewalks point up in the air and scream. “What’s going on?” Owen responded just as a massive MD-80 aircraft flew above us, nearly scrapping the top of our cruiser before smashing into other cars and finally ramming into an overpass with an enormous explosion upon impact.

                “OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” I immediately jumped out and ran to the closet cars, pulling out as many people from the wreckage as I could “CODE 903, I need fire department and medical assistance down by route 20 and the cross of the off ramp from Speed highway now! I repeat code 903; a commercial airplane just crashed into the overpass of route 20 after taking out multiple vehicles… Code 903!”

                Owen followed behind me as he pulled people from their cars before running back to the cruiser to grab the fire extinguisher out of the trunk and get on the CB “10-0 proceed with caution, jet fuel has begun to leak from the aircraft.” Dispatch came over the radio and responded “10-4 Fire department has been notified, they’re heading to your location… what’s the condition of the pilot?”

                I quickly ran closer to the plane which was beginning to catch fire more and more “Unable to locate.” I replied as the door to the plane suddenly forced itself open. The pilot fell out onto the ground with the back of his shirt on fire “OWEN!” I yelled as I tried to put out the fire by kicking dirt on him. He screamed in agony as Owen ran with the fire extinguisher as quick as he could.

                He threw it to me and I popped the pin out, spraying all of the foam on him as I got back on my radio “I NEED EMERGENCY MEDICAL ASSISTIANCE NOW!” the dispatch operator came back and replied “Remain calm, fire and medical are on their way.” I gave the extinguisher to Owen as he took over “Tell them to hurry; we have people dying down here.”

                Owen sprayed the rest of the foam out onto the plane where the fuel was leaking in an attempt to stop any sparks that could ignite an oil fire. I pulled the Pilot to the curb as he screamed when I touched his skin “I’m so sorry!” I said as I continued to carry him “There was two of them…” He said as he coughed up blood. I gently laid him down on the curb and responded “Two of whom, two passengers inside the plane? Owen, there are two more passengers in the plane!”           

                He coughed up more blood as he held his head “No-no-no! Don’t go in the plane, they’re in there!” I couldn’t understand what he was talking about but was glad when I heard sirens getting closer “It’s okay, you’re going to be alright…” I stood up and ran to the plane with Owen as the Pilot yelled to us “NO DON’T GO IN THERE!”

                We ignored him and I jumped up into the plane before helping Owen up. It was smoking badly and I could barely see; I pulled my shirt up over my nose in an attempt to breathe as we walked around the cabin “I don’t see anyone!” Owen shouted with a cough. “Me neither, but he said there were two…” a sudden laser beam struck Owen in the shoulder and he fell to the ground.

                I pulled my gun and yelled over the roar of the clanking engine “Cease fire, S.S.P.D we’re here to help!” another energy beam shot through the smoke and barely missed me as I jumped behind a row of seats, pulling Owen next to me “11-99” I said into my shoulder mike “Possible enemy presence inside the downed aircraft… unable to see the target.” The operator came over and replied “10-4 is it 11-6?” I pulled my gun and fired a shot towards the direction the laser came.

                “10-4 it’s laser weaponry.” Owen pulled his gun as well as soon as another beam shot towards his leg, barely missing it by centimeters “Commander, I can’t feel my arm.” I took his gun from him and stood up, quickly firing both at the same time; relaxing for a moment as I heard a thud. “10-00, Officer down!” another beam rang through the smoke and grazed my cheek “Bitch!” I yelled as I returned fire.

                A few street cops came to the door and shouted to me “What’s the situation?” they ducked and drew their pistols as multiple beams came through the smoke, catching the seats in front of me on fire. “I don’t know” I yelled back as one of them climbed up and gave me supporting fire. “I thought they were passengers but I can’t see them.” I pulled Owen to the door and the other officer that was till outside dragged him out as he cried in pain “I can’t feel my arm!”

                My eye twitched as my adrenaline surged through my body and I jumped the seats, not paying any attention to the flames that were building up. I could see a pair of glowing red eyes surrounded by multiple blue ones; I took aim and fired at the red eyes, striking a blue one instead. It fell to the ground and flickered out a few more police officers climbed up into the plane and proceeded to give me support.

                One of the pair of blue eyes got closer and revealed an Egg Pawn “Shit!” I yelled as it charged towards the other cops with its shoulder spike. I stuck out my leg and managed to trip it before it stood back up and turned towards me. I dodged a beam of energy from the smoke and held my pistol up to the Egg Pawns eye. Smiling as it clenched its fist in rage.

                I pulled the trigger and blew the circuitry out the back of its head, watching it fall to the ground as it malfunctioned and stopped moving. “Code 10” One of the officers said into their mikes “Confirming enemy as Robotniks Machines.” The Egg Pawn flew up and stabbed me in the leg “SON OF A BITCH!” I cursed as the officers proceeded to empty their entire clips into the robot.

                It fell to the ground in a heaping mass of bullet holed junk and blew up “FUCK!” I screamed as I pulled the spike out of my leg “I need some support over here!” I bent down as they moved closer and continued to fire into the smoke. I ripped my tie off my neck and wrapped around my leg, using it as a makeshift Tourniquet to stop the bleeding. A ball of energy shot through the smoke and hovered between the pack of officers before exploding, taking down two of them “Mother fucker!” a few of the officers yelled.

                The red eyes moved closer until it exposed itself as an EggRobo ‘That’s the one that’s been doing the shooting’ It didn’t see me and as it flew by the row of seats I was behind towards the group of officers. I jumped on its back and grabbed it’s cannon “You aren’t going nowhere you rust bucket!” I slammed my hand into the back of its head as it opened up to shoot a missile.

                I reached in and removed the missile, continuing in deeper until I reached wiring. I wildly ripped the cords out through its exposed missile barrel and forced it to fling about in a faulty manner. Its cannon shot about without control and I grabbed it; turning it on its self and it blew its own head off, falling to the ground next to the Egg Pawn.

                Another Egg Pawn jumped me from behind and grabbed my neck, exposing its blade as it tried to slit my throat. I quickly bashed my head into it and grabbed the blade with my bare hand, ripping through the glove into my flesh as I broke its arm off. Smacking it with his own arm a few times before shoving the blade into his eye socket. I pointed my gun towards him but he punched it out of my hand and twisted my arm in the same way I did to his.

                My shoulder popped and I screamed. It picked me up by the throat and threw me against the wall, relocating my shoulder back into place; much to his dismay. It turned off for a second before restarting and I took this as my chance, I grabbed him by his other arm and kicked him back into the last to Egg Pawns. He stumbled backwards and fell on top of the others, knocking them to the ground briefly before they threw him back at me.

                The other Police officers shot back but where mostly busy as they helped pull their fallen comrades out of the cabin. I jumped up and kicked it right in the face, smashing it to pieces as it too fell to the ground. The other Egg Pawns looked at each other and the first walked to me, slowly holding its hand above its head ‘What is this’ I said to myself as I grabbed my gun off the floor and took aim.

                The last Egg Pawn used its blade to cut into the floor board as the other continued walking to me “You’re going to really disappoint your master if you surrender.” I said to it as it pushed a few buttons on its wrist. A loud click was heard and a message began “Sonic” Eggmans voice said “You should have taken my offer… how did you like my new E-series H.U.M.A.N.? I heard he gave the Mayor a good thrashing Ha-ha-ha… it took a lot of time to build him you know, it’s sad that he couldn’t do what he was commissioned for.”

                The message stopped for a minute and I looked back to see all of the Officers were listening with their guns aimed straight at the Egg Pawn. The message suddenly continued as Eggmans voice came back with a slightly different pitch “Yes a Shame, however we got what we needed… we know the coordinates of G.U.N.’s shitty little secret base. I got to say my robots have flown over that place plenty of times; honestly, I thought it was just a garbage dump He-He-He…” I listened closely to the message as two voices came over and said at the same time “I hope this message distracted you long enough though!”

                My eyes widened as I looked behind the Egg Pawn to see the other taking a bomb out of the floor board. I immediately shoved the first Egg Pawn back and yelled to the other Officers “BOMB… it’s a Bomb everyone out hurry!” They scrambled out as I did the same. Jumping out the door as everyone ran for cover yelling “BOMB!” I slid behind an Ambulance just as the plane shattered to pieces from the explosion.

                Parts fell from the sky and landed everywhere on fire, burning through metal and raging like an inferno “10-80” I said into my shoulder mike as I panted “10-80, I need the entire fire department out here… we just had an Baker go off in the down plane.” The fire engines that were already on the scene ensued with their hoses as they tried to put out what they could “10-4” The operator said “Is there a possibility of any more Bakers?”

                A paramedic from the Ambulance I was behind got out of the back and noticed the tie around my leg “Negative, only one… It would have detonated in the first blast.” He pulled me up and helped me sit on the back as he untied the tie and cut off my pants leg from the knee down. “What happened?” a voice from behind me said, I turned to see Owen on the stretcher with another paramedic tending to his shoulder wound.

                I tried to stand up but the medic held me down as he poured some alcohol on the wound to sterilize it. I winced and replied “I’ll tell you what happened; Eggman sent more of his fucking robots to cause a ruckus… How’s the Pilot doing, is he stable… what about you, are you going to be okay?” He shook his head and coughed as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over both of our faces “What is this for?” I asked as the medic that was tending to my leg removed a shard of metal from my leg and stitched the wound close.

                “Smoke inhalation.” He replied as he took a tube out of the overhead and squeezed a gelatinous glob of gunk out onto the wound. It stung like hell and I nearly kicked him “What is that Shit?” I asked as he smacked my hand way from the wound, placing a gauze bandage tightly around my leg “It’s called Nexagon, it’s a new healing ointment the will help the cells close the wound ten times faster.” I leaned back against the wall of the ambulance and said “Where was that stuff when I got shot in the kneecap?”

                He laughed and took the oxygen mask off, letting me cough up the mucus from the smoke “It’s been an experimental for about ten year; they just released it last month.” I closed my eyes and thanked him. He noticed me close my eyes and asked “You don’t feel like you’re going to pass out do you?” I shook my head no and took off my hat “I’m just tired from fighting… makes me feel old that I can’t do it all day like I used to.” He laughed and jumped out to tend to someone else.

                Owen coughed and I looked over to him “How’s your shoulder?” He gave a slow wave with the arm the wound was on and responded “I can move it again… I thought for a minute there it was dead.” The other medic told him to stop moving it as he said “That’s normal after you first get hit by a laser beam, your muscles tighten up to the point where you can move the afflicted area.”

                I stood up and limped over to him “good, that means you won’t lose your arm.” Owen laughed and replied “Thank God!” I smiled and rested my hand on his other shoulder “What about the Pilot?” The medic answered for him “He’s already been taken to the hospital, he’s in serious condition with most of his back is just a large second degree burn… he is very lucky you had a fire extinguisher on hand, it could’ve turned into a third or fourth degree burn or worse.”

                I sat back in the medics chair and rubbed my eyes, placing my hat back on my head I replied “I want to know how those robots got in his plane.” Owen coughed again and the medic turned up his oxygen “I want to know why he said there was two, there was defiantly more than two robots Commander.”

                A few news vans rolled up and got out with their cameras “Dammit” I said as they started getting in the way of the incoming fire fighters “The press is here to get in everyone's way.” I said to Owen as he moved his head to see what was going on “Commander, you’re going to have to give them information until Bradshaw arrives.” I sighed and jumped down, feeling the sting in my leg as I hit the ground.

                I slowly walked towards them and held my hand up as they pointed their cameras at me “Alright you people are going to have to back your vans out of the area… you’re in the way of fire engines.” The reporters ignored me and held a microphone up to my face “Sonic, is it true you were the first to arrive on the scene?” I snatched the microphone away from her and threw it a few feet behind their van “I said you are going to have to back up… you are interfering with a crime scene, if you don’t comply you will be placed under arrest.”

                A few other cops joined me and pushed them back as a car that was on fire exploded. A flaming tire smashed through one of the news vans windshields and the cameramen stayed focused on the plane. I took out my baton and flung it out as I sneered at them in response “I SAID GET BACK NOW!” they put their hands up and got in their vans ‘except the one that now had a flaming tire in it’ backing away from the scene.

                I retracted my baton and put it back in its holder as I slowly walked toward them with the other Officers. As soon as they were back far enough the Officers with me put up caution tape to keep them out “Will you answer our questions now?” the reporter said as I gave her microphone back to her “Yes, I’ll answer a few.” I crossed my arms and stayed behind the tape as the cameras pointed towards me and the reporter held the microphone back up to me.

                “Where you the first to arrive on the scene?” I scratched my head as one of the cameras zoomed in on my wounded leg “That’s correct… Me and my partner were on our routine patrol when we suddenly felt this rumble in the car followed by a loud roaring sound.” She interrupted me and said “So you actually saw it happen?” I sighed ‘I hate the press so much’ and replied “Yes, when it came down it actually scrapped the top of our cruiser before hitting the other cars and smashing into the overpass.”

                She shook her head and asked “Where there any passengers aboard the aircraft at the time.” The cameras focused on the fire trucks that drove in and blasted the plane with water “Thankfully no… the only person on board was the pilot.”  One of the fire fighters ran by talking on his radio “Yeah, we’re going to need water cannons down here… it’s too much for the hoses to handle.”

                “And where is the pilot at this moment?” She asked as she continued to shove the microphone in my face “He’s been taken to the hospital for second degree burns… at the moment I do not know what caused the crash or if he knows.” It was like she was reading off a list as she asked “Is he conscious?” I shrugged and replied “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since we removed him from the plane.”

                Jerry and Todd finally rolled up and got out as the reporter asked “Is it true that there was a gunfight inside the plane?” I shook my hands as Jerry walked up beside me “I can’t disclose that information at this time.” She didn’t even flinch as she just went onto the next question “Is it true the enemy was Dr. Robotniks Machines?” I turned to Jerry as he asked for an update “I-I’m sorry, I can’t disclose that information at this time…” I walked away with Jerry as the report kept trying to get more information “Wait… how did you injure your leg, what was the second explosion, how did so many Officers get injured, was this a terrorist attack?” Todd kept them back as he said “More information will be revealed as it comes to the light.”

                I limped for a second and Jerry looked at my leg “Are you okay Commander… I heard your distress call over the CB but I was clear on the other side of town.” He opened the door to my cruiser and I sat down in the driver’s seat, wiping the sweat off my forehead “I’m okay…” He leaned up against the cruiser and responded “What the hell happened?” I pointed to the plane and said “Exactly what looks like happened… the plane crashed.”

                He raised an eyebrow at my confusing answer and asked again “I mean what caused it to go down?” I sighed and leaned back in the seat as I turned the engine on “Robotnik.” He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists “That fat bastard shot a plane down?” I shrugged and responded “I don’t think so; he loaded the plane up with some of his robot lackeys and sent it towards the city… either it was luck of the draw or he set the autopilot towards me.”

                He looked at the top of the cruiser and his eyes shot open “Damn that was a close call Commander, there is literally scape marks on the top of the car.” I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands “So I take it your leg was injured by one of the robots? How many were in there?” I rubbed my leg and replied “Four Egg Pawns and an EggRobo.” Todd walked over and said “Where’s Owen?” Jerry realized he wasn’t with me and looked around “He’s in the back of the Ambulance” I replied as I pointed “He got hit in the shoulder by the EggRobo’s energy beam.”

                Jerry gave me a quick pat on the back and walked with Todd over to the ambulance, leaving me alone with my thoughts. ‘Airplanes Eggman… really’ I thought as I turned the air conditioner on and put my face by the vent ‘Why did his voice sound weird?’ I recalled what the message said _“Yes a Shame, however **we** got what **we** needed… **we** know the coordinates of G.U.N.’s shitty little secret base”_ I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought about who the ‘We’ could’ve been “Who would Eggman team up with?” I said aloud as I rubbed my eyes.

                My cellphone suddenly rang and I took it out of the case and answered without looking “Hello?” Amy’s voice rang through the earpiece and I held the phone away from my ear “Sonic! Are you okay? I was watching the news and I saw that plane went down… then I saw you, baby what happened to your leg… are you o…” I laughed at her fast talking and replied “Yes babe, I’m fine… it’s just a scratch; how’s Aayan doing?”

                She sighed and said “He’s sleeping in his cradle beside me… Sonic that bandage on your leg looked serious; are you sure you’re okay?” I put the car in drive and pulled up next to the ambulance with Owen and the others “Yeah honey… I’m fine; I’ll tell you more about it when I get home alright?” She waited for a second and replied “Okay, just please be careful… for me and Aayan.” I smiled and responded “I will babe, you know it. I love you and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

                She sighed again and replied “Okay, I love you too.” I said bye and hung up as Todd came out of the ambulance and opened the passenger door “Commander, I just got off the phone with Bradshaw… He wants you to head back to the station and debrief him on the situation.” I gave a nod and he continued “We’re going to stay with Owen and help out the firefighters.” I shook my head and yelled to Jerry. He came over to my window and I said “I want you to go around the radius and make sure there are no pieces of the robots lying about… I don’t want the public to see them.” He gave a salute and I drove off onto the grass to get by all the cars.

 

[Time: 10:45 A.M.]

                I pulled into the station garage and parked, turning off the engine as I sat for a moment “I really don’t feel as young as I used to be.” I took a bottle of Advil out from under my seat and popped one in. “Ugh, I just want this day to be over so I can go home.” I looked at the time on my cellphone and moaned “unfortunately that doesn’t seem to be happening.” I slowly opened the door and got out, feeling the pain in my leg as I stood.

                I closed the door and limped to the station. As soon as I opened the door Frank jumped up and walked over to me “Damn Sonic, are you okay… do you need me to help you?” I waved him off and continued limping to the stairs “I’m okay, where’s Bradshaw?” he sat back down and replied “In his office, I’ll let him know you’re coming.” He picked up the phone and I walked up the stairs, trying to do it normally since I didn’t want to look weak.

                I got up to his office and knocked on the door “Come in.” He said as I opened the door “Oh Sonic, come have a seat... rest your leg”  I closed the door and walked over the chairs in front of his desk, sitting down in the closest one “Okay let’s cut right to the chase… what the fuck… happened?” I rubbed my leg and replied “Well me and Owen were doing our patrol as usual and suddenly this commercial plane just scrapped the top of our cruiser and smashed into other cars before hitting the overpass.”

                He wrote on some paper as he listened “So me and Owen jump out and of course start pulling people from their cars… It was a cluster fuck Richard, that plane totaled so much stuff.” He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow “Are you okay?” I shook my head and closed my eyes for a minute “Yeah, I just used up all my adrenaline… anyway, the pilot jumped out on fire and we had to use our cruisers extinguisher to put him out.”

                “I heard about him being transferred to the hospital for his burns… did he say anything about what caused it?” I shook my head no and replied “Nope, he just kept saying there were two of them…” He wrote that down on paper and asked “Two of whom, two passengers?” I continued rubbing my leg as the pain started to go away from the Nexagon and Advil “That’s what I thought to; but as soon as me and Owen climbed up into the cabin of the Aircraft we were opened fire upon.”

                He motioned for me to keep going as he wrote down everything I said “Owen got hit in the shoulder and a few other officers dragged him out as I kept fighting.” He stopped and looked up at me “I heard it was energy weapons.” I shook my head and responded “Yeah, after a few blind shots an Egg Pawn revealed itself and charged at the other officers who were covering me.”

                He narrowed his eyes in confusion and said “Egg Pawn?” I shook my head and drew him a crude picture “Yeah, they’re like Eggmans most mass produced model; I think there actual model number is E-1001 or something.” He took the picture and shook his head “Yep, E-1001… orange bastards that can take a beating.”

                I thought about how many bullets the first one took and replied “Tell me about it… Anyway, I managed to subdue it before it got to the officers and thought it was dead.” He went back to writing as I continued “I guess I was wrong because the next thing I knew his arm blade was in my leg.” He made a face and said “Ouch, did you get medical treatment?” I shrugged and said “At the time no… the other officers shot the hell out of him until he stopped moving and I used my tie as a tourniquet.”

                He moaned and said “Did you at least get treatment afterward?” I wondered why he was so concerned and replied “Yes, the paramedics removed the shard a metal that apparently broke off in my leg and stitched it up… they also put some new medical gel on it called Nexagon… stopped the pain for the most part immediately.” He gave a nod and responded “Yeah they just released that stuff to the hospitals about a month ago; from what I heard it works like a charm.”

                I shook my head vigorously and replied “Yep, it has my thanks… on with what happened in the plane.” He picked up another sheet of paper and started writing “I made the tourniquet with my tie and went back to shooting through the smoke… All I could see where their glowing eyes so it was difficult to get a hit off them...” His phone rang and he quickly picked up making me stop in mid-sentence “Hello… Alright darlin’ just lay down and I’ll be home soon… I love you but daddy’s doing some important stuff right now… Okay, you rest up.” He hung up and turned back to me as he took a cigarette out of his front pocket and lit it with the one he already had in his mouth.

                “Sorry about that, Katie just got sent home from the school nurse.” He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and smashed the old one in the ashtray. “That’s alright fatherly duties come first.” He smiled and gave a nod “Go ahead with what happened in the plane.” I coughed as his smoke drifted over to me and went up my nostrils ‘I’ve smelled enough smoke for one day’ He held the cigarette away as I continued “I shot at them and another set of eyes came closer revealing and EggRobo.”

                He took a puff and said “EggRobo, those are the flying ones right?” I leaned back in the chair and replied “Yes, that was the one who was doing all of the shooting. It must’ve been able to see through the smoke because it got a lot more shots than we did.” He shook his head in response and said “Probably some form of thermal vision.”

                “So I grab it and yank out its circuitry and force it to shoot itself with its own cannon.” I continued as he wrote that down “about that time another Egg Pawn grabs me from behind and tries to stab me in the throat with its blade.” Bradshaw looked up to my throat and saw the mark it had left from the attempt “I managed to free myself and rip its arm off… I shoved the blade in its eye socket and kicked it back towards the last two Pawns.”

                He stopped writing and asked “How many of these robots were there exactly?” I thought for a second and replied “A total of five… the one EggRobo and four Egg Pawns. At least that’s all I could see.” He gave a nod and motioned for me to continue. “One of the other Pawns suddenly sticks his hands up in sign of surrender.” He raised his eyebrow and quickly wrote that down “Machines don’t surrender.” I shook my head and responded “I thought the same thing… It walks up and plays this message from Eggman.”

                “What did the message say?” He asked as he took another puff of his cigarette “It said how he was disappointed I didn’t join him and how the robot he sent to the mayor’s office had let him down as well… He called it his new model E- Series H.U.M.A.N.” Bradshaw scratched his arms and let me continue “I don’t know what that stands for but he said it had done another thing for him by locating G.U.N.’s secret base.”

                His eyes widened and he asked “Wait what? How is that possible… the machine-man was destroyed in the blast?” I sighed and thought back to what Shadow said in the hospital “He was… Do you remember when I got in that scuffle in the hospital with that black hedgehog?” He narrowed his eyes and replied “The one from G.U.N. right… is there something you need to tell me Sonic?”

                I wiped my forehead and responded “Y-yeah… he told me the pieces they recovered from the wreckage activated some sort of transceiver that sent a signal to an unknown location.” He grunted and said “Let me guess, the Egg carrier.” I shrugged and replied “Your best guess is as good as mine, but probably.” He sighed and told me to continue with the airplane.

                “I think Eggman has teamed up with somebody… I heard two distinct voices on the message, it sounded like him; but at the very end they both spoke at the same time so I know there was someone else talking.” He was confused by that as he said “what do you mean, like a mechanical version of him?” I pursed my lips in thought and shook my head “No, it was almost like there was two of him.” I thought back to the different laughs… the ‘Ha-ha and He-he’.

                “Anyway the message ended saying ‘I hope this distracted you long enough’ and I noticed the Egg Pawn behind the one playing the message had taken a bomb out of the floor board… I shouted for everyone to get out and the plane exploded.” He ran his hand down his face and replied “Son-of-a-bitch… Eggman is getting worse and worse by the passing years.”

                I shook my head and he took a puff off his cigarette “Okay, well go wash yourself up and take the rest of the day off to let your leg heal.” I stood up and gave him a salute “Thank you Richard, I appreciate that…” He waved me off and went back to his paper work as I walked to the door “Oh” He said as I opened the door “If I ever… ever, find out that you’re holding back information regarding any police case without my consent… you won’t be working here anymore.”

                I raised my eyebrow in concern and turned around “Sir?” He looked up and gave me the eye “I’m your friend Sonic, but above all I’m your boss… I have a precinct to run and I need as much information as I can get to keep my Officers sharp, do you understand me?” I gave a quick nod and he yelled “Now get out of my office!” I put my hands up and back out, closing the door before walking down the stairs.

                I walked to the locker room and opened my locker, unplugging my radio from my shoulder mike and placing it back in its charger. My leg didn’t hurt anymore but it still reminded me I’d been stabbed with every step I took. I washed my face off in the sink and closed my locker as I walked out “Alright Frank… I’m going to take an early one.” He stood up and shook my hand “Hey, sorry you had so much trouble on your first day back… get some rest and let that leg heal up.” We gave each other a sloppy salute and I left the station

 

[Time: 12:00 N]

                I pulled into my driveway and parked, turning off the engine as I sighed “I feel like I could go to sleep already.” I got out and walked over to the mailbox, opening it and taking out the mail “Imagine that… A bill.” I stood there for a second and thought about the things Bradshaw said to me ‘man he was pissed, I don’t really know why either… I’ve told him everything…’ I decided to check on Katie to stay on his good side.

                I walked across the street and gently knocked on Bradshaw’s door. After a minute I saw the curtains on the window move before the door opened “Hey Katie… I heard from your dad that you weren’t feeling good, I was just checking on you to see if you needed anything?” She smiled and coughed “Thank you Mr. Hedgehog, but I think I just need to lay down.”

                “Okay, well I’ll be just across the street if you need anything alright?” She rubbed her eyes and looked down at my leg “Oh are you okay?” I ruffled her hair and replied “Yeah don’t worry about me… go get some rest.” She smiled and closed the door as I walked back to my house.

                I put the key to the lock and Amy opened it before I could even turn it “Sonic!” She pulled me in and pushed me up against the wall, kissing my neck as she closed the door “Are you okay?” I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips “I’m fine babe… don’t worry.” She rubbed herself up against me and licked my face “But I was worried, what happened?”

                I caressed her back as she smashed her lips up against mine, not letting me answer her question as we made out for a good minute. I slid my tongue along her teeth as she unbuttoned the top button of my shirt “Exactly what you saw on the news.” She held my head as our tongues met outside our mouths and twisted around each other’s “But Sonic, you were covering things up… you didn’t answer when the reporter talked about Eggman being the cause of the plane crash.” She must’ve been horny because the way she sucked on my tongue was starting to get me off.

                Aayan suddenly cried from his cradle across the room breaking us out of our moment “Come on babe” I said to her “I need to sit down, plus I’d like to see my son.” She smiled and helped me over to the couch, despite how I said I could walk on my own. I sat down and gently picked up Aayan “Hey buddy, did you have a good day with your mommy?” He stopped crying and curled up in a ball “Where’d you go?” I asked playfully as he cooed and hid himself from me.

                “He wasn’t too bad today, mostly slept but I probably need to go ahead and breastfeed him.” I smiled and tickled his feet, making him come out of his ball form. As I gave him to her she noticed the slice on my hand the paramedics missed. “Sonikku… you really need to tell me what happened.” I sighed and started taking my shoes off as she held Aayan up to her breast, pulling the strap down to allow him access to her teat.

                “It was Eggman.” She sat down next to me as Aayan nursed on her “What do you mean? Did he shoot the plane down?” I took both shoes off and tossed them aside “No, at least I don’t think so… he loaded the plane up with his robots and set the coordinates for me.” She looked a bit confused so I tried to explain “Either he set the autopilot to somehow seek me out or one of his Egg Pawns was controlling it.”

                She rubbed my leg gently were the wound was and asked “He loaded the plane with Egg Pawns?” I gave a nod as I put my hat on the table and stood back up, walking upstairs to the bedroom as she followed “Four Egg Pawns and an EggRobo.” I opened the bedroom door and took off my belt, putting it inside my dresser this time so it wouldn’t be out in the open.

                “Was the Pilot there or was it just manned by the robots?” I took off my badge and nameplate and placed them on top of the dresser before sliding my shirt off, tossing it in the bathroom missing the hamper as I replied “He was there but they took him to the hospital to treat his burns… If me and Owen hadn’t used the fire extinguisher to put him out he would’ve died.”

                I took my pants off and chucked them in the garbage since they were ruined from where the paramedics cut the leg off. I slowly removed the gauze as Amy watched and peeled the bandage off, taking a look at the wound “What happened to your leg?” It looked a lot better than it did at the start, the Nexagon really worked well. It had closed up but was still really red “One of the Egg Pawns stabbed me.”

                “And what about your hand?” I looked at it to see a good slash where the knife cut into the skin, running it under the water from the sink as I responded “Same thing… pretty small price to pay considering it was trying to slit my throat.” She walked up behind me and put one arm around me as she held Aayan with the other “I don’t like this job Sonic, it’s too dangerous… what would I have done if one of those Egg Pawns succeeded?”

                I turned off the faucet and wrapped my hand with some more gauze I had in the medicine cabinet “I know baby, but if I wasn’t there those Egg Pawns would have decimated the Police that were on scene… The EggRobo alone managed to shoot Owen in the shoulder and injure three others before I could take it down.” She rubbed my back as I looked at myself in the mirror “Is he going to be okay?”

                I turned around and sighed “Thankfully yes, I just wish I’d been quicker… maybe then he wouldn’t have gotten hurt at all.” She kissed my jaw and said “Now don’t go blaming yourself… I saw how much that plane was smoking; I’m surprised you were able to see at all.” I smiled at Aayan as Amy kept looking down at my leg “Your leg sure looks better… he must not have got you too bad.”

                I used some more of the gauze to keep it concealed “No, it was pretty deep; the paramedics put something call Nexagon on it and it closed up in a matter of hours.” She shook her head and replied “I’ve heard of that, I read an article in a magazine about that last year… I didn’t know they started using it.” I walked out of the bathroom and put the sweatpants I wore yesterday back on “They said they’d just started using it everywhere.”

                She giggled and said “I bet you wish they’d have used that on you when you got shot in the knee?” I laughed and sat down on the bed “That’s the exact same thing I said.” She came up and laid down beside me, continuing to nurse Aayan. I smiled when she cuddled up next to me and turned on the TV, but got serious when she asked me what Bradshaw thought about all of this.

                “I don’t know… right now he seems to be pissed off at me.” She raised her eyebrow and replied “Why would he be mad, you’re a hero for saving all those people who were trapped in their cars.” I briefly thought back to the carnage the plane created upon impact and said “I know, but he thinks I’ve been holding back information from him.” Aayan let go of her boob and she held him up to her shoulder while she gave him a few gentle pats on the back “Did you?” She asked as I pulled her strap back up for her.

                “Not on any police case… but, well… Shadow let me in on a secret about that machine-man Eggman sent to the mayors.” She listened closely to what I said as I continued “He told me that the parts they recovered from the wreckage had transmitted some sort of signal to Eggman while they were attempting to reverse engineer what they could.” She shook her head as Aayan burped “Sounds like they got too full of themselves and just wanted to copy whatever Eggman uses to make it for themselves.”

                Aayan rolled off her shoulder into the middle of us and laughed “You’re being energetic today!” I said to him as he giggled and pulled himself up on top of me. Amy smiled and replied “He’s saying ‘daddy hold me!’ he has been awake more today.” I picked him up and held him on my chest as he cooed and grabbed my fur “Yeah, he’s getting used to the outside world.” He pulled himself up to my neck and curled up under my chin.

                “So” Amy said as I soothingly stoked Aayan’s back “What else did Shadow say to you?” I sighed as I wanted to relax but reluctantly replied anyway “He just talked about how Eggmans getting more desperate and his machines are getting deadlier… It makes sense actually with the robots in the airplane and the message he played.” She draped her leg across mine and asked “What message?”

                I didn’t go into detail especially since I didn’t want her to know about the bomb “He just talked about how he was disappointed I didn’t join him and how he knows where G.U.N.’s secret base is now…” I thought back to the other voice that came over as it played; looking down at Aayan as he slept peacefully snuggled in my fur, breathing at the same time I did.

                “Sonic?” Amy asked as she placed her hand on my abs “Is there something else?” I clenched my teeth and said “There was somebody with Eggman… I heard two voices on the message. It was strange, it sounded like him but it wasn’t” She narrowed her eyes and responded “You mean like a doppelgänger or him from the past? Maybe he’s trying to do that time thing again.” I shook my head and pricked myself on one of Aayans back quills “Oww… No, I can’t really describe it…”

                “But enough about my day, I don’t want to talk about it anymore… What did you do today?” She smiled and rubbed my stomach “Not much, I tried to call Blaze but I guess she’s busy. I did get into contact with Rouge and Big, both of them are as excited as can be… Rouge wanted to come over but I told her some other time since all this commotion would have probably left you tired.”

                I chuckled and replied “That is sweet of you babe, but if you want to have a friend over go ahead; don’t let me stop you.” She smiled and ran her finger down my chest “I’m okay… I told her we’d go out together sometime this week. Hey, what happened with Knuckles taking you out to that new club?” I laughed and said “I don’t think I’ll be doing much clubbing anymore…”

                She shrugged and replied “Why not? Just because we have Aayan to take care of doesn’t mean you can’t do something for yourself every now and then.” I pulled her closer to me and turned the television down a tad “You make it sound like I need a break?” She smiled and said “You kind of do Sonic; all you do lately is work… I mean I’m not trying to say you don’t spend any time with me… but you don’t get any time to yourself. Besides, you need to do something to make up for your birthday.”

                I ran my hand down her quills and said “What do you mean; it was the best birthday of my life, my own son was born.” She grinned and leaned up to kiss me “So you don’t feel like your birthday was ruined?” I raised my eyebrow and kissed her back, keeping Aayan held down so he didn’t fall “Ruined… have you been under a rock?” She giggled and kissed me one more time before lying back down.

                “I’m happy that you feel that way but I still want you to go out and do something… do it this this weekend when I get Rouge and Blaze over, that way you won’t have to listen to a bunch of girls giggling and talking about shoes.” I laughed and playfully waved my hands “Okay-okay, you convinced me…” I held onto Aayan as I leaned up against the bed board.

                “So what are you making for dinner tonight babe?” I asked as she held onto Aayan with me “Lasagna, unless you want something else.” I shook my head no and replied “That’s fine by me… I think I’m just going to take a little nap with Aayan, alright.” She smiled and kissed my forehead “Anything for my Sonikku and little Aayan.”  I turned off the television and turned over, softly holding Aayan up to my chest as I closed my eyes; tired from the day’s events.   


	26. A Tails & Cream love chapter

Chapter 26

A Tails & Cream love chapter

 

 

(Tails P.O.V.)

<Location- Mystic Ruins, Tails Workshop>

[Time: Saturday, 12:00 N]

 

                I just finished making the proper adjustments to the VTOL; last time I flew I noticed a very tiny tilt to the left. Maybe at a two degree angle caused by the extra screw I had to use in the left turbine to hold the metal sheeting in place. I wiped the oil on my mechanics apron and used my forearm to wipe the sweat dripping of my head “There, I think these are the right calibrations.”

                I gave the turbine a smack and a sheet of metal below it fell off “Oh man… Come on.” I picked up the sheet and placed it back on the exposed area, using the power drill to tighten the screws and bolts. “That was a close one, if I hadn’t of checked it could’ve fallen off in mid-flight.” I sat the drill down on the ground and flew up to the windscreen, sliding it back so I could get in “Now let’s give you a try.” I flipped a few overhead switches and pushed a few buttons on the dash before pulling out the ignition knob.

                The engines slowly roared to life and the computer booted up _‘initiating startup sequence’_ I waited for another minute to listen for any problems with the turbines and switched to hover mode _‘Hover mode engaged’_ I pulled down on the Yoke (steering wheel) and lifted off the ground “So far so good” I said to myself as the VTOL rose higher into the sky, levitating above the landing strip with ease.

                “Okay, let’s see if you fly better now that I fixed your tilting.” I flipped a few switches and pushed more buttons, closing the windscreen as the turbines rotated _‘Flight mode engaged’_ I turned the yoke to the left and flew around the workshop a few times and felt the handling was much better after the corrections I made.

                “Awesome, looks like everything is in working order; no more tilt.” I flew off the airstrip and went higher into the sky, making an attempt at a barrel roll. “Yeah” I yelled as I stuck the trick “Perfect ten!” an alarm went off and the VTOL shook violently as the computer spoke ‘ _Warning: engine failure, right turbine shutting down._ ’ My eyes widened as I turned back to the landing strip _‘Warning: Altitude- pull up’_ I dropped the landing gear and smashed a few buttons, trying desperately to get back to the airstrip before I crashed in the water “Shit!”

                I kept my hand on the eject button as I got closer to the runway _‘Warning: Altitude- pull up’_ the right turbine suddenly caught fire and I pulled the yoke all the way down in a final effort to save the VTOL “Come on you hunk of junk!” The wheels touched the ground and I exhaled, relaxing my hand away from the eject button as I rolled down the flight strip “Whew, that was close.” I pulled the emergency brake and quickly flipped switches to turn off the turbines ‘ _Powering down’_

                I slid the windscreen open and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher from the cockpit “Oh man this is bad… this is going to take days to fix.” I pulled the pin out of the slot and aimed the hose at the turbine, pulling the lever down to release the foam. The flames died down as I doused them with froth and managed to put them out completely “Ruined, now I’m going to have to completely replace the whole wing!”

                I threw the extinguisher on the ground and angrily stomped back inside my workshop. “Well this sucks.” I said as grabbed a soda out of the mini-fridge and sat on my couch, popping the can open and taking a sip “I wonder what could’ve caused that.” I turned on the television and leaned back “Maybe something came loose when I did that barrel roll?”

                I changed the channel just as my phone rang “ohwa, who could that be?” I moaned as I stood up and got the phone out of the charger “Hello?” I smiled as I heard Creams voice “Hey Tails, I tried to call you like three times.” I walked over at sat back down “I’m sorry Cream; I was outside working on the VTOL…” She giggled and replied “Well… It’s the weekend, mommy said I’d been good all week and it was alright with her…”

                I grinned as I knew where she was going with this “But I still need to ask you…” I shook my head and laughed as I teased her “Yes?” She waited for a moment before continuing “C-can I come over and stay the night?” I chuckled and responded immediately “Of course, I’d love to have some company!” She yayed and told Vanilla that she could “Mommy says to see if you can meet us down at the train station in the next hour.”

                I took a sip of my soda and replied “Sure, I just got to hope in the shower real quick; I got oil all over me.” She giggled and said “Okay Cutie… I’ll see you then, bye.” I blushed and said bye before hanging up. I felt my heart and said to myself “God, she makes my heart beat fast.” I took off my apron and hung it on the hook by the door “She’s the cute one.” I shook some pervy thoughts out of my head and climbed up the ladder to my bedroom.

                I took my socks and shoes off and sat them on the ground by the bathroom as I removed the bands that held my gloves on. I thought about all the times Sonic teased me as I took off my gloves and turned on the shower “He thinks it’s funny, but I really don’t know how to express my feelings very well.” I held my bare hand under the water until it warmed up and slowly stepped underneath it, letting the stream wash away the dirt and oil “I know I’m younger than him and Amy, but the way they kiss and touch each other… and now they have a fricken baby!”

                I blushed as I thought about what they did to make the baby in the first place and felt a funny feeling in my groin “I-I wouldn’t mind doing some of that stuff with Cream…” I lathered my head with shampoo and let it run down my fur “They love each other so much… Will me and Cream be the same way in the future?”

                “Would we get married?” My face reddened more as I soaped up the rest of my body and paid special attention to my crotch, running my hand over it multiple times as I felt myself grow bigger “Would she have my baby like Amy did with Sonic?” I grabbed my member and held it, still unsure of what to do. I’d only played with myself a few times and I hadn’t really gone very far “W-Would she do stuff with me when we got older?”

                I let go and continued to wash myself, deciding I didn’t have time to do anything like that right now. The water cleaned my fur until it could squeak and I even used some conditioner to make sure I smelled extra nice “I need to hurry.” I said to myself as I rinsed off the rest of the soap and turned off the shower, shaking off before stepping out.

                I grabbed a towel and dried off as quickly as I could “She hasn’t been over here in a while; I guess I should clean up before I go…” I looked at the clock and hurried, drying off faster and using the wet towel to clean my shoes. I threw to towel in a pile of dirty clothes and picked up a small vial from the corner of my sink; Sonic had given it to me for Christmas when nobody was around. I thought back to what he said ‘Here buddy, take this… It’s a bit of cologne out of my own bottle, it’s really old but that just makes it better. Use two squirts on each side of your neck and the women will practically crawl over you.’

                I smirked and did as he said, spraying twice as the aroma went up my nose “Man that does smell good.” I said as I put it back down and walked into my bedroom to get a fresh pair of socks and gloves (A good mechanic always carries multiple pairs of gloves) I slid the socks and gloves on as I tried unsuccessfully to slick the three hair spikes back “Mmm” I moaned “It looks like a cow lick.”

                I tried again and they just bounced back up “Ah forget about it.” I sat on my bed to put on my shoes and put the bands back around my gloves and socks. I stood up and grabbed the pile of dirty clothes, forcing them into the bathroom as I loaded them into the washing machine. I walked back into my bedroom and straitened the sheets on my bed and fluffed the pillow.

                I threw away a few empty cans of soda and gave a nod as I determined the room was clean enough “Okay, I guess I better head out… I need to get some groceries to re-stock.” I climbed back down the ladder and turned off the Television “I think I’ll try that recipe that I looked up the other day ‘Potatoes and Carrots Au Gratin’ maybe with some extra carrots just for Cream.”

                I decided to head out early since I couldn’t take the VTOL and I didn’t want to waste what gas was left in the tornado. I walked out the door and locked the place up “I always get so excited when she comes over.” I smiled and started walking down the workshop steps towards the train station.

 

[Time: 1:20 P.M.]

                I walked around the scaffolding of the train station as I waited for the next train to arrive. I was really excited to have Cream stay the night with me again; she’s always so cheerful and energetic. I smiled to myself as I strolled by some daises and heard the tracks start to shake to signify the incoming of the train; I quickly bent down and picked the best looking one before flying up to the top of the platform.

                I licked my hand and tried one more time to slick back the three hairs and finally managed to get them to stay. I thought about what to say but quickly grew flustered as the train came to a stop ‘Why am I so nervous?’ I asked myself as the engineer applied the air brakes. The doors slowly slid open and Cream ran out giving me a huge hug, flattening me on the ground “Tails!” Other people smiled at us as they walked by on their business and Vanilla helped me to my feet.

                “Hey Cream” I said as I gave her the daisy “I picked you a flower.” She smiled and sniffed it before tenderly taking it out of my hand “How sweet!” Cheese flew over and stole it making me laugh “looks like someone’s jealous.” Vanilla gave Cream her overnight bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek “Now be good Creamy, don’t bug Tails too much.” She gave Vanilla a quick hug back and replied “I will mom, me and Tails always have fun together.”

                I smiled at Vanilla and she gave a nod with a small blush “And you take care of my daughter Tails… you know how much she likes you.” My cheeks reddened and she stepped back on the Train “Hey, Mr. Prower.” The conductor said as he gave a wave “Could you do me a favor and check this door here?” I shrugged and walked over to it “What’s the problem?” He tugged on the door to show it was loose as he replied “Well the thing has been slow for about a year now, and not too long ago this guy came on and broke it when it wouldn’t open quickly enough.”

                I looked down at the tracks and noticed a few screws were loose and they were keeping it slightly off track “Here’s your problem, these screws are loose… they’re forcing the door off the track every now and then. I’m sure the vibration from the train is just going to make it worse over time.” He saw it too and thanked me “Thanks you’re the best mechanic on the planet, I’ve showed the door to the people back at the rail yard but they don’t really care if it’s not totally broken.”

                I waved him off as I stood back up “That’s dumb, it’s just going to get more severe if you don’t fix it when it happens.” I moved to the side as another person boarded the train and the conductor replied “Tell me about it… thanks again!” We shook hands real quick and the train doors slid closed. Cream waved to Vanilla as the Train slowly started up and rolled away.

                I turned to Cream and smiled as she held the daisy in her hand “Alright Cream, we need to head by the farmers market real quick before we head back to my workshop.” She picked up her bags and giggled “Tails and Cream go on a shopping trip!” I laughed but quickly blushed as she wrapped her arm around mine “Let’s go cutie!” She pulled me with her as she skipped down the scaffolding.

(Ten minutes later)

                She held me closer as we got to the market; it looked like they’d been having a slow day; only a lone shopkeeper and about four shoppers were about. “What do we need to get Tails?” I pulled a small list out of my glove and opened it up “Not much, essential mainly. Potatoes, Carrots, Onions, and some Milk.” Cheese flew over and took a plum out of a bin “And… a plum.” Cream giggled as Cheese bit into the plum that was about the size of his head “Cheese” she said to him with her hands on her hips “You can’t just take stuff like that, now we have to pay for it.”

                Cheese smiled with a mouthful of plum and we both laughed “Okay Cream” I said as I picked up a basket “Let’s get to shopping.” She giggled and followed me around as I put produce in the basket “Have you seen Mr. Sonic or Mrs. Amy lately?” She asked as she picked out some fresh carrots and placed them in the basket before holding her nose when she came to the onions. I smiled and replied “Not since they had Aayan. I’m supposed to go out with Sonic and Knuckles tomorrow though”

                She giggled and put a few onions in a bag “Aayan was so tiny and adorable; you could just see it in Sonic and Amys eyes, they were so proud.” Cheese flew around and dropped another plum in the basket “I didn’t know you liked plums cheese.” I said to him as he pulled on my ear. Cream called him and he quickly flew over to her and sat on her shoulder “He loves anything that is sweet and tangy.”

                I smiled and picked up a pomegranate “Then you’ll love this, it’s called a pomegranate… they’re really juicy!” He laughed and flew back over to me, making me hold it behind my back so he couldn’t get it “Uh-uh, you can have it at dinner time.” He pouted and slowly flew back to Cream, sitting on her shoulder again as he crossed his arms.

                I rolled my eyes and tossed him the plum “But you can have this now.” He caught it and clapped, making a small giggling sound as he bit into it. Cream laughed and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around me and gave me a hug. She suddenly looked up and blushed “You smell really good Tails.” I felt myself blush as I replied “You like it? I think it’s called ‘Eau de Cologne’ Sonic gave it to me for Christmas.”

                She put her nose up to my neck and sniffed “Y-yeah, it’s really…” She gave another smell and continued “Intoxicating” My eye twitched along with both of my tails as she kissed my jaw and smiled “Did you put that on just for me?” My fingers nearly slipped off the handle to the basket as I replied “Y-Yes… I figured you’d like it.” I notice her puffy tail wag a bit as she held me tighter “I love it.”

                After another minute she let go and her cheeks were glowing red “I…Umm… I’m sorry Tails… I don’t know what came over me; I guess it was that cologne.” I smiled and gently kissed her on her soft lips “That’s okay Cream, I didn’t mind.” She looked like a tomato which reminded me that was the last thing I needed to get. Cheese pushed us apart and gave me the eye.

                “Come now Cheese” Cream said as I bagged a few ripe tomatoes and placed them in the basket “Don’t be like that… I didn’t forget about you.” I smiled and walked over to the sleeping merchant as Cream and Cheese followed “Hey buddy?” I said, giving him a tap on the shoulder. His head flew up and he rubbed his eyes with a yawn “Sorry to wake you… I just wanted to pay for these groceries.”

                He smiled and motioned for me to put the food on the scale “Slow day?” I asked as he rang up the amount on his cash register “Yeah” He replied with another yawn “Real slow… that’ll be fifteen dollars.” I gave him the money and he placed the food in a paper bag “Alright here you go, have a good day.” I gave a nod and took the bag as he put his head back down.

                Me and Cream laughed and walked away. Cream walked with me and said “What do you want to do when we get back to your workshop?” I replied as Cheese tried to ride on one of my tails “I don’t know, what do you want to do?” She giggled and slowed down so she was right beside me “Whatever you want to do.” I smiled and said “How about… We…” Cheese pulled on my ear real quick and flew up ahead of us as he laughed “How about we play chase the Chao!?”

                I held onto the bag of groceries and ran with Cream as we chased Cheese back all the way to the Plateau, huffing as we caught our breaths. “Wow Cheese, you’re really fast.” I said as Cream held her knees and panted “H-he ate a lot of peaches when he was growing up.” He circled around us and laughed “It’s not funny Cheese; we’re really out of breath…”

                Concerned he flew up to me and I grabbed him “Gotcha…” I said, ticking him as punishment. He squealed and laughed as he tried to get away. Cream laughed and started walking up the stairs of the plateau as Cheese squeezed himself out of my hands to follow. I started climbing up the stairs and had to advert my eyes halfway up as I realized they were fixated on Creams behind, the fact I could see up her dress made it much worse.

                I couldn’t keep my eyes away for long though for as soon as we got to the last set of step they were right back on her. She suddenly turned her head towards me and said something about a lot of stairs, I looked away immediately but she saw my blush. Once we got up the steps she pointed over to the VTOL “Hey, what happened over there Tails?”

                I rubbed the back of my neck and replied as I sat the groceries down on the doorstep and got out my keys to the door “Oh… Umm… (Still a little embarrassed at the possibility of being caught looking up her skirt) I had a little problem with the VTOL earlier.” She shooed Cheese away from the shopping bag and said “A little? It looks like the wing caught on fire and you had to put it out.”

                I unlocked the door and turned on the light as I picked up the bag of food “Yep, I’m not really sure what happened either… One minute it was running fine and the next the right turbine busted into flames; I actually almost crashed.” I sat the bag down by the mini-fridge and turned around just as she put her overnight bag down on the couch and hugged me “Were you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you?”

                I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug “I’m fine obviously; I have an ejection seat so I wouldn’t have let myself get hurt.” Cheese flew up to my bedroom and sat in the opening. Cream smiled as I ran my hand down her long ear and kissed her cheek; she giggled and replied “I’d be real lonely if you ever got hurt.” She let go of me and opened the fridge as I took out the produce.

                “I wouldn’t let my Creamy suffer like that.” She smiled and proceeded to put the food on the shelves as I handed it to her. I laughed as I saw Cheese twirling around on the ceiling fan blade as it slowly rotated “Cheese you fool.” I said as I gave Cream the last of the produce “Get down from there before you hurt yourself.” Cream closed the fridge and turned around “Where is he?” I smiled and pointed up to the ceiling “Cheese…” She continued as she snapped her fingers at him “Come down from there before you crack your head open.”

                He giggled and slip down the pull cord “You’ve been acting strange since we got off the train, now you stop that right now mister.” He pouted and stuck out his tongue as he flew up to my bedroom and went around the corner out of sight. “I think he’s a little jealous” I said as we sat on the couch together “I don’t know why” She replied as I turned the TV on, changing it from the discovery channel to nickelodeon “maybe he thinks I’m trying to take you away from him.”

                Cream put her finger to her lip in thought and yelled for Cheese “Come down here and come sit with us!” after a few seconds he looked out the entrance and I waved for him to come “Come on buddy, don’t be silly… come sit with us.” He flew down with a smile and sat in-between me and Cream, I gave him a pat on the head and he snuggled up next to me.

                Cream smiled and did the same, placing him in my lap so she could get right next to me “There…” She said as I draped my arm around her neck “Now we’re just like Mr. Sonic and Mrs. Amy… Cheese can be our baby.” I blushed as I thought about ‘Our baby’ and held her closer.

                She rubbed he cheek against mine and giggled “One big happy family!” She exclaimed as she gave me a peck on the lips. Cheese yawned and laid down on my knees “Looks like our ‘baby’ is tired.” I said with a smile as we both went to give him a pat on the head. Her hand sat on top of mine and we both jerked away at the same time.

                “Sorry” We both said in unison, becoming even more embarrassed. “So Tails…” Cream said after a few minutes of silence and television watching “What do you want to do now?” I laughed at how she only seemed interested in what I wanted to do “Hmm… how about once this is over we go down to the lake that’s across from the farmers market?”

                She smiled and excitedly responded “the one with the water fall?” I gave a nod and she continued “I love that one, it’s so beautiful… oh, but I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” I shrugged and said “That’s okay, you can swim in your dress; I’ll wash it for you.” She beamed a smile and rested her head on my shoulder, ear draped down my chest “Thanks Tails, you’re the best friend a girl could have.”

 

(An hour later)

[Time: 2:45 P.M.]

                “Okay Tails let’s go!” Cream said as we walked towards the door “I haven’t been swimming since that time we went to the beach.” Cheese followed behind as we went out the door “Me either, I’ve been so busy with airplanes I keep forgetting to have fun.” She giggled and replied “You do work on those things too much Tails, if you don’t take a break you’ll turn into one!”

                I spun my tails around and floated in the air in front of her for a second “Too late… I already did.” She giggled and pulled me back down “You’re so silly Tails!” We walked down the first flight of stairs and came up to the second when she moaned “Oh man, how do you go up and down all these stairs all the time?”

I laughed and snuck up behind her, swopping her off her feet making her squeak “Tails, what are you doing!?” I smiled and used my tails to fly down the stairs with ease “Just taking a shortcut.” She giggled and replied “Ooh-la-la… Mr. Tails has some big strong arms.” I blushed and whispered in her ear “Better to hold you with.” She giggled and held onto me as I carried her the entire way down the plateau.

“There” I said as I sat her down “No stairs for my Creamy.” She hugged me and grabbed my hand “Thank you Tails, I think Sonic would be envious if he knew how much of a man you are.” I laughed and she tugged me to follow her to the lake. “Slow down Cream!” I said as she nearly ran to the lake. She let go of me as Cheese flew ahead and shouted “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

(A few minutes later)

                “Cream!” I shouted as I finally caught up with her “Girl how did you get so fast?” She giggled and held my hand as we walked down the stone’s that led down to the lake “Rabbits are naturally fast… haven’t you ever read that old world tale about the tortoise and the hare?” I held onto and laughed as I thought about that old story “Yeah, but they never said anything about a blue hedgehog.”

                She slipped on a wet stone and I caught her before she fell “Cream, are you alright?” She smiled at me and replied “Yes, thanks to my fox boy.” I held her hand tightly until we got to the last stone “Yay, we made it… now let’s jump in.” I let go of her and she remover her socks and shoes as I took off mine “I hope it’s not too cold.” She said as she took of her gloves “I guess it doesn’t matter, with the sun beating down like it is today we should be able to get dry in less than five minutes.”

                I took off my gloves and put my hand to my forehead “Ugh, I forgot to get us a towel…” She ignored me and jumped in, splashing Cheese with water from the impact. I laughed as she came back up quickly “Brrr… It’s kind of chilly.” I smiled and slowly waded in up to my waist “Ooh, it is cold.” Cream paddled up to me and grabbed my hand “Come on Tails; get in all the way; if I can do it you can to.”

                She tugged me out to the middle of the lake and we swam around a bit “This is nice.” She said as she floated on her back and gently paddled around me “I love the water.” I smiled and joined her, floating about in random directions as Cheese sat on top of me like I was his boat. A sudden splash from Cream made him fly away and she giggled as she splashed more at me.

                “Ah Cream, stop it…” She giggled and swam away “Make me!” I laughed and swam after her, using my two tails as extra limbs to catch up to her quickly. She squealed when she looked behind her and saw me less than a foot away “Shark!” I smiled and grabbed her foot “Help, it’s got me!”

                I pulled her back against me and we laughed “You’re a fast swimmer Tails.” She held me tight as we floated together “You’re not too bad yourself Cream.” She looked up at me with her beautiful deep brown eyes and smiled, receiving a smile from me too. We gazed into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever when out of the blue she said “I love you Tails.”

                I blinked and stared at her “I-I love you too Cream.” She giggled at my red cheeks and asked “What’s wrong Tails?” I smiled and kissed her cheek “Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to say that.” She rubbed her face against mine and replied “Get used to it, you’re going to be hearing it more and more from here on out.” She gave a grin and kissed me on the lips, our muzzles were touching as she wrapping her arms around me; both of us enjoying the contact.

                Cheese flew up above us and dove into the water at high velocity, splashing us as he swam around “CHEESE!” we both exclaimed at the same time, wiping the water off our faces. He laughed and splashed us again “I’m going to get you… you little blue… fishing lure.” I said as I laughed, letting go of Cream to swim after him.

                I leaped out of the water at him but he flew up away from me laughing, flying behind Cream for protection. Cream slipped underneath the water and I gave a grin at his shocked face “Mama isn’t going to save you this time!” He pursed his lips and flew at me the same time I swam towards him.

                I jumped up and grabbed him “Now I got you!” I tickled his feet as I pulled him down into the water, making him laugh “Tails!” Cream called from behind me. I turned to see her by the waterfall waving to me “Come on, let’s get under the waterfall!” Cheese flew out of my hands and glided over to her.

                “Okay” I did the back stroke all the way to her and she giggled “You really look like you’re enjoying the water Tails!” I smiled and pulled her back in “I am, but having you with me is really making it fun.” She snickered as we drifted underneath the cascading water together. The water forced our ears down as it drenched us “It’s loud!” Cream yelled so I could hear.

                I gave a nod and noticed a fish fall a few dozen feet from us. Cheese saw it to and took off after it “Where’s he going?” Cream asked as she pointed to Cheese. I embraced her tighter and replied “Chasing a fish, now let’s just have ourselves a little alone time.” She blushed and I felt my heart flutter “Tails?” I kissed her on the lips and she returned the favor, rubbing my back as we pressed our lips against each other more.

                We broke away with both of us blushing and she said “The water is so cold and yet you make me feel so warm.” I nuzzled her neck and replied “I feel the same way… you’re the first person to make me feel like this.” She smiled as we twirled around under the waterfall in one another’s arms “I love you Cream… Be my girlfriend will you?”

                She giggled a tilted my head up to hers “I thought I already was?” My face was about as flushed as it could possibly be “Y-yeah…” She smiled and replied “Now I can tell everyone that my boyfriend is Tails the Fox!” I grinned and pulled her into another kiss, deeper than before (Not with tongue though) I could feel her breath on my lips as I brushed them up against hers.

                After a few minutes of touching each other’s souls I reluctantly pulled away from her and responded to her previous comment “And I can tell people my girlfriend is the cutest little rabbit known as Cream.” She giggled and I felt something nudge my shoulder as she started laughing. I turned to see Cheese floating above my shoulder with the fish in his mouth “Eww, Cheese… put that down, it’s all slimy and scaly.” He dropped the fish on my shoulder and it flapped off me “Ugh that felt so gross!” He snickered and flew up the waterfall before letting the water push him back down.

“Be careful Cheese” Cream said as she picked him up “You don’t know if there are any sharp rocks down there.” I smiled at her caring nature and she grabbed my hand, swimming out from under the waterfall with me behind her “Brr… I’m starting to get really cold.” I swam ahead of her taking the lead and replied “Come on, we’ll sit on the grass and let the sun warm us up.”

We reached the end of the lake where we could stand up and Cream merrily sang a rhyme “♫The sun is yellow, The sun is orange, The sun is bright, The sun is our heater, The sun is our fire, The sun is our light♩♬!” I smiled and said “You’re a good singer cream.” She blushed and waved me off “No, I’m just average.” I quickly swooped her up off her feet as I walked out of the water “There is nothing about you that isn’t above average; you’re way too special for that word.”

She giggled and held onto me as I walked to a grassy knoll “Since when did you get so flirty Tails?” I sat down with her in my lap sideways and replied as I watched Cheese continue his fishing out in the lake “I get like that every time I think of you.” She beamed a beautiful smile snuggled her face into my wet fur “I like the new you… how come you aren’t like this all the time?”

I gently ran my hand down her floppy ear and said “I-I get kind of nervous when other people are around for some reason.” She giggled and ran her hand down my chest to my leg “Remember what I told you on Christmas day?” I held the back of her head with one hand as I laid the other on her stomach “I told you to not try and hide our love… I want it to be like Sonic and Amy’s.”

I gently rubbed her stomach as I leaned over and pecked her cheek “I remember now, I also recall saying that we’d have to get married as well.” She giggled and replied “Mr. and Mrs. Prower…” I smiled and tenderly stroked her cheek as I responded “Husband and wife…” She blushed and ran her hand along my arm “I’d like that, I think you’d be the best husband.”

The sun’s rays beat down on us and slowly warmed us up as we cuddled “You know, if we get married…” Cream interrupted and said “When we get married.” I smiled and continued “When we get married… Sonic and Amy will probably be by our side just as we were with them.” She giggled and gave a nod “Yep, You’ll be wearing a tuxedo and I’ll be in a pretty white dress…”

I held her tight as I imagined her staring back at me through a veil “Me placing a ring on your finger just like Sonic did with Amy…” She smiled as I held her hand, specifically the ring finger “I’ll even make a huge Carrot cake just for you.” She giggled and ran her hand through my hair, curling her fingers around my three bangs as she replied “You’ll take me back to your place and we’ll…” We both blushed profusely as even at our young age we knew what newlyweds had to consummate their marriage.

We looked away from each other and slowly started laughing “Cheese?” She suddenly said as she looked around. I pointed to the lake where he was sitting by the edge pulling on some weeds; she relaxed and pushed me back onto the grass. She laid down beside me with a giggled and cuddled up to my arm “I always have so much fun with you Tails… It’s really hard to go home after staying with you; but, Mommy needs me so…”

I laughed and replied “Well, when we get married I’ll stop living in the workshop… maybe we could get a house of our own like Sonic and Amy; we’ll get one close to Vanilla’s that way we could stop by there every day and keep her company.”

She smiled and closed her eyes with a yawn “That would be good.” She snuggled up to me even closer and continued “I think I’ll take a small nap if you don’t mind.” She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her “Of course I don’t mind, I think I’ll join you. We’ll just lie in the sun so when we wake up we’ll be nice and dry.” Cheese flew over and laid down on top of me just as I closed my eyes.”

 

[Time: 4:48 P.M.]

                I felt a drop of water hit me right in my forehead and I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed the sun was gone and replaced by bottom heavy looking clouds. ‘How long have we been asleep’ I thought as I pulled out my pocket watch ‘longer than I thought we would’ I stretched out and the motion made Cream groan “Cream” I whispered in her ear as Cheese woke up with a yawn “Come on Cream, time to wake up.”

                She smiled and gradually opened her eyes “Mmm, I could wake up to your voice anytime.” I grinned and replied “Come on; let’s get back to the workshop before it starts to rain.” She looked up and said “uh-oh what happened to the sun?” I felt a few more drops of water hit my head and we quickly stood up and put our shoes and gloves back on.

                She grabbed our socks and I picked her up “Tails?” She asked curiously as I flew up into the air with her in my arms “The stones are still wet… I didn’t want you to slip again.” She smiled and held onto me as I flew up onto the high ground “Is it going to storm?” She asked as I sat her back on the ground.

                She brushed the grass off her dress and I replied “I hope not, I wanted to watch the stars with you later on tonight.” She giggled and said “You’re so lovey-dovey Tails!” I smiled and motion for her to hurry as the bottom of the clouds looked like they were about to drop out.

                Cheese had a worried look on his face as he flew towards the plateau “What’s wrong with him?” I asked as we ran with him “Chao have a natural ability to sense when a storm is approaching.” She replied as it started to drizzle. We ran by the farmers market as the store clerk was trying to cover up the produce and tie things down. Cream stopped and said “We need to help him.”

                I shook my head no and replied “It’s his job, he can do it himself.” She grabbed me as I walked by and tugged me over “Tails! Come on, he needs the help.” I shrugged and we ran over to help him “Sorry guys” He said as a flap of the tarp he was using flew up and smacked him in the face from a gust of wind “We’re closed; I’m just trying to cover the produce.”

                Cream quickly grabbed the other end and held it to the ground as he pounded stakes into the other using his foot “Thank you.” He responded once he realized we were helping him “This day turned gloomy real quick.” I stacked the produce crates on top of each other as He used another tarp to cover them “I’m glad you and your girlfriend stopped to help, my boss would’ve been on my ass if something happened.”

                He noticed me blush and replied “Oh, umm… sorry are you two not…” I smiled and shook my head “It’s okay, we are…” Cream giggled at my confession and Cheese came flying back over still looking nervous. We put the last tarp over the produce as the shopkeeper picked up the cash register and carried it to his truck.

                Cream kept staring at me as we finished driving the stakes in the ground “I really appreciate the help you two…” He got in his truck and waved to us “Hop in the back, I’ll drive you all home so you don’t get too wet from the rain… you live up there on the plateau right?” I gave a nod as I walked over and helped Cream up into the bed of the truck “Yeah, and thank you kindly for the lift.”

                I jumped up in the bed as Cheese flew into Creams lap and pressed his face into her stomach, scared of the impending weather. “It’s okay Cheese” She said as she gently gave him a few pats on the head “We’ll be inside soon.” I sat down next to her and the clerk drove off towards the plateau.

                “Hey Tails?” Cream said as I looked up at the rain “Yeah?” She suddenly kissed my jaw and giggled “Thanks for admitting you were my boyfriend…” I laughed and pulled her over next to me, holding one of my tails over her head to keep the rain off her “I just told the truth… after all, that’s what I am right?” She smiled and replied “Right”

                It didn’t take long before the clerk pulled up to the stairs of the plateau and said “here we are… thanks again for helping me, stop by the market again sometime and I’ll give you a discount.” We jumped out of the back and waved to him as he drove off.

                “See” Cream said as we walked up the step “Being helpful has its advantages.” It just started to turn from drizzle to rain as we reached the end on the first flight of stairs “You were right about that.” I replied to Cream as we climbed up the second set “Are you ready to get dinner started?” She gave a nod and the rain really started coming down as we reached the door to the workshop.

                I unlocked the door and opened it; Cheese rushed inside as I turned on the lights and cowered underneath the couch. I laughed as he left his feet sticking out and closed the door once Cream got inside “It’s okay Cheese” I said “The rain won’t hurt you.” Just as I said that a huge clap of thunder shook the workshop “Whoa, that sounded like a cannon going off.”

                Cream sat on the couch and tried to get Cheese out from under it to no avail “You don’t think the power will go off do you?” She asked as she leaned back up. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few potatoes and carrots along with an onion “No, I have a backup generator in case it does.” I started to peel the potatoes as Cream stood up and walked over to her overnight bag.

                “I need to get out of this dress and into something clean.” I continued peeling the potatoes as I put the carrots in the sink and ran some water over them. She pulled a long white Sega t-shirt out of her bag and said “Don’t look Tails.” My eyes widened when I realized she was about to change in front of me. My eye twitched and I turned around to wash off the carrots.

                ‘Oh man, I have to take a quick peek’ I held myself back and continued peeling until I heard her dress hit the ground ‘now or never’ I turned my head and stared at her bare back ‘her dress really hides the curves of her hips’ She flapped the shirt out and put it over her head ‘wow, she’s really stunning… I never imagined she’d look like that under that dress’

                I found myself admiring her behind as she pulled the shirt down, concealing her body from my view ‘I feel like Sonic gawking at Amy’ She turned around and blushed as red as a hot tamale when see caught my eyes glued to her “TAILS YOU PERVERT, I SAID NOT TO LOOK!!!” I immediately jerked my head away and put my hand up to my face to block my vision.

                My face was almost as red as hers as I pressed my groin into the sink cabinet to hide something that was quickly growing “I’m sorry, I didn’t see anything I swear!” She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch “Liar!” My tails twitched as I tried to get rid of the images of her that endlessly bounced around in my head “Y-y-you do have a really n-nice body…” I muttered making her blush even harder, despite how I thought she couldn’t possibly do so.

                Another roar of thunder sounded off a little further than the last and she replied quietly “Really?” I still had to hide my crotch as I finished up the carrots and started peeling the potatoes again “Y-yes… you’re beautiful Cream.” She smiled and stood up, twirling around for me before walking over to help prepare the food. “What are we making?”

                I put the freshly washed carrots on a chopping board and slid it over to her as she took out a knife “Potatoes and Carrots Au Gratin… it’s hearty and kind of low-class, but I think you’ll like it.” She proceeded to chop the carrots into thin slices as she replied “I don’t mind, anything you put forth the effort to make tastes better; besides, everything we’re using is fresh… that makes it even tastier.”

                I laughed and released my groin from the counter, thanking myself it had gone away. “I’ll chop these potatoes and the onion while you keep doing the carrots.” I put some milk and a whole can of cream of celery soup into a bowl and continued cutting the potatoes “We’ll cook together every night once we get married” she said as she scooted closer to me.

                I grinned and slid closer until our elbows touch as I replied “We could open up a family run bistro; Vanilla could be the head chef…” She beamed a smile and giggled “We’ll call it… The Prowers family Bistro!” I felt my heart flutter every time she referred to herself as a Prower, it made me feel so warmhearted and lively “Would you really want to marry me Cream?”

                She stopped chopping for a second and responded “Of course silly, why wouldn’t I?” I hung my head as I thought about all the bullies I had in the past “You wouldn’t mind being married to a…” She raised her eyebrow as she started cutting again and attempted to finish my sentence “A fox?” I didn’t know any other way to put it so I just used the term the bullies used “A freak.”

                Her eye’s widened and I notice them swell up with tears as well “Tails, you’re not a freak… who called you that!” I looked away and put the slices of potatoes in the bowl “Bullies from my past said I was a freak for having two tails… I know people like me as a friend, but how would they feel when people stare at me or them for being with me.”

                She sat the knife down and forgot about the carrots as she tenderly wrapped her arms around me “T-Tails, I’ve never saw you as a freak or mutant; mainly because you aren’t. In fact, those tails are a blessing; they make you the special person you’ve turned into today.” I sat my knife down and turned around to hug her back “Really?” She looked up and smiled at me as I wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

                “Yes Tails… I love you so much, I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself that ever again or… or… or I won’t be your girlfriend anymore.” She started taking rapid breaths as more tears came down her face “Okay Cream, sweet cheeks… please don’t cry… I’m sorry; I won’t ever say that again.” She wiped her face on my fur and smiled “Good… because you’re too special to ever even think of yourself as a… freak.”

                She let go of me and picked up the carrots, gently placing them in the bowl with the rest of the ingredients as I gently mixed them with a whisk. I took a cheese grater out and slowly laughed “Cheese grater… should we grate Cheese with this?” She giggled and looked over at the couch “Cheese, why don’t you come out of there… I think the worst is over.”

                He poked his head out and looked around. A sudden flash a lightening lit up the entire workshop and was proceeded by a loud boom; needless to say he went right back under the couch. “I apologize Cheese, I misspoke.” She frowned and said “I wish he wasn’t so afraid of thunder, he does this every time.” I shrugged as I grated some cheddar and replied “Do you know where the fear came from?”

                She sprinkled a pinch of pepper in her hand and gently dropped it into the bowl “I think so… the night we found his egg he’d rolled away from the rest during a bad thunder storm like this one.” I preheated the toaster oven to three-fifty and replied “Do you think that’s were his fear came from… I mean he wouldn’t have been aware if he was in the egg right?”

                She thought for a moment and said “He hatched a few hours after we brought him inside so he was probably aware.” I shook my head at the torment he must’ve gone through, rolling down a hill in a thunderstorm doesn’t sound like any fun.

                We stood around watching the rain out the window until the oven dang and I slid the bowl in, setting it to go off in forty minutes. Once I closed the door to the oven I picked up Cream making her squeal and walked over to the couch “Do you want to play a video game?” She giggled and pulled her shirt down so I couldn’t get any more peeks as I sat her down gently “Sure… what do you have?”

                I walked over to the television and opened the cabinet it sat on “Mostly old ones… I haven’t really played video games in a while since I’m always working on those planes.” She smiled and tapped on the couch for Cheese to come out “I don’t mind, sometimes the old ones are the best.”

                Cheese slowly slid out and climbed up next to her “How about… NiGHTS into Dreams?” She beamed a smile and replied “I love that game; I haven’t played it in years!” I gave a nod and hooked up the old Sega Saturn to the television. Another clap of thunder flickered the lights, scaring Cheese “Uh-oh” I said as I turned the television on before putting the disc in the console “I hope the power doesn’t flicker out while we’re playing… the generator only works for a few lights and the kitchen equipment.”

                I started up the console as I unwrapped the wires around Creams controller “Here you go” I said as I handed it to her and got out another and sat down next to her and Cheese, Waiting for the game to start up.

 

(Thirty-five minutes later)

                “Look out for that Nightmaren, its right behind you!” Cream shouted as my character jumped up and destroyed it “Whew that was a close one…” We kept moving further into the level as we came to a village full of Nightopians “Okay” I said as our characters ran through the village “We need to find the three Ideya’s before Reala does.”

                We continued playing for a few minutes as Creams character played around with a Nightopian “Come on Cream, we need to hurry; we don’t have much ti…” She suddenly interrupted me as she pulled her legs up to her “T-tails… can Mobians… mix?” My head shot over to hers as I paused the game and stared at her “what do you mean?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

                She blushed and sat her controller down “I mean…” She tapped her fingers together and continued “C-can two different Mobians… b-breed?” My cheeks glowed bright red as I realized what she was talking about “O-Oh! Umm… yes… it’s possible, just as different types of humans can reproduce together… Mobians have the same genetic code, so… well to answer your question, yes.”

                She smiled and giggled as she put her hand on mine “Does that mean I could have your baby?” My blood felt like it was on fire as my heart sped up “Y-yes… you could.” She gently picked up Cheese and sat him on the other cushion next to her (Three cushion couch) and literally sat in my lap “Would you give me your baby?” she kissed my jaw and eagerly awaited my response.

                I was never so glad in my entire life to hear the ding of that toaster oven “I-I need to go get the food out of the oven.” She rolled off me to save the game before turning it off and watching me walk awkwardly to the kitchen.       I took the bowl out of the oven and sat it on the counter as I thought about what she’d just said ‘I should have just said yes… I wonder what her reaction would have been’

                My tails twitched as I thought over what I just thought myself ‘wait! What… do you realize what you just said!? Does that mean I actually do want to… have a baby with Cream?’  I shook my head as I blinked my eyes and got two plates out of the overhead cabinet “What do you want to drink?” I asked her.

                “Milk is fine, children need it for healthy bones!” I smiled at her innocence and poured her along with myself a tall glass, thinking more about what she just said ‘Does she fully realize what is involved in the process to create a baby?’ She stood up and climbed up my ladder to the bathroom “Try not to look at my bottom too much this time.” She teased as she climbed.

                I blushed and rubbed my face nervously ‘Could it be that she is aware of that? I mean she was there in the hospital when Amy gave birth… To me, I would never want to go through something so excruciating.’ I felt something cold on my hand and looked down to see my glass over flowing with milk “OH NO… look at what I’ve done.” I quickly grabbed a few paper towels and mopped the spill up.

                ‘geez, getting so distracted by something like that’ I threw away the napkins as I stood back up and used a spoon to scoop out a serving for both me and Cream ‘I can’t believe I spilled something because I got so caught up in…” My thoughts quickly returned to what Cream said, but this time they focused on how it would happen ‘Does she even know what sex is? Surely Vanilla had a birds and the bees talk with her.’ I put a fork in each bowl and brought it over to my kitchen table ‘If she has had the talk… does that mean she knows we’d have to have sex to do that?’

                She came back down the ladder and woke up Cheese “Wakey-Wakey time for din-din.” He yawned and smiled “At least you got to sleep through all that thund…” A clap of thunder shook the workshop and the power went kaput “Oh no…” She said “I can’t see.” I heard Cheese start to cry and I quickly reassured the both of them “It’s alright, just wait a few more seconds. The generator should kick in.”

                On cue a few lights came on and the refrigerator started back up. I held back a laugh when I saw Cheese wrapped around Creams face shivering “I think you can’t see because you have a blindfold on.” She giggled and pried Cheese off her and held him to her shoulder as she said “It’ll be okay Cheese… come on, you can sit with me while we eat.”

                I grabbed a candle out from a drawer and sat it on the table, striking a match to light it. “Ooh, candle light dinner; now I really feel special.” Cream said as she brought over our cups of milk. I laughed and took out the pomegranate I promised Cheese he could have at this time “I heard Amy and Sonic had a dinner like this for Valentine’s Day (Not quite!) a nice romantic candle lit dinner.”

                I sat down with Cream at the table and gave Cheese the pomegranate. He clapped, grabbed it and took off back under the couch “Cheese!” Cream exclaimed as he crammed himself down. I laughed and said “Oh well… I guess we have some more time to ourselves.” She giggled and blew on a bite of carrot before biting into it.

                “How is it?” I asked as she chewed. She smiled and replied “Delicious!” I grinned and forked a bite for myself “So” She said as I took a bite “You said you’re going out with Sonic tomorrow?” The candle light bounced off her face as she talked and made her look even more majestic “Yeah, we’re supposed to be going to the Casinopolis to hang out… I won’t gamble though, I always have bad luck at stuff like that.”

                She giggled and took a sip of her milk before asking “What do they have there anyway?” I swallowed a bite of potatoes and replied “They have slot machines… or one-armed bandits if you ask me… Blackjack, Rolette, Craps, Pachinko, and even a bar.” She furrowed her brow and said “I don’t know how to play any of those.”

                I laughed and responded “I don’t really know how either, that’s probably why I have such bad luck at them.” A bright flash of lightening lit up the workshop and was followed by a loud boom of thunder “Wow” Cream replied as she continued eating “It’s getting even worse out there… is it going to be like that all night?” I could hear the rain hitting the side of the metal walls and said “I don’t know, the wind must be picking up to; I think it’s raining side-ways.”

                We sat together eating in piece when I suddenly felt Creams foot touch mine. At first I thought it was just an accident, but then I felt her stroke mine with hers “Cream?” I said, remembering how much footsie we did at outback that one time with Sonic and Amy right next to us; this time though… it was just the two of us. I smirked as she gave me a dirty look while nibbling on a carrot.

                “You like?” she asked, making me blush. She touched my other leg with hers and drew it up along the outside before reaching my knee “Y-yes… It feels good.” She smiled and took another bite as she continued to run her leg alongside mine.

                I could tell her face was flushed even in the candle light as her foot came inches from my groin ‘oh god, please don’t touch my crotch right now!’ She scooted her chair up closer to the table so she could reach more of me. I quickly placed my hand in my lap as she placed her foot there “Ugh, Cream… I didn’t know you were so naughty.”

                She giggled and replied “I’m not naughty… I’m a good girl.” My tails twitched and rose up as I had to restrain my growing part “I found one of Mommy’s Adult-books, a girl in it did something like this for a man and he liked it.” I blushed and nearly choked on my food as I wondered if she meant a book or porno magazine “Does it feel good?” she asked again as she rubbed my hand with her foot.

                I closed one eye as I slowly moved my hand away ‘I guess she couldn’t feel anything with her shoe on’ I let a small moan escape my lips as she kept rubbing ‘I really-really shouldn’t be doing this… she doesn’t have a clue what she’s doing to me.’ She stopped eating and watched me intensely “Well… does it?” I looked back up to her and replied “Yes… but we probably shouldn’t do it so soon.”

                She giggled and rubbed harder ‘oh no, I need to stop her soon… I can’t hold myself back forever!’ A gigantic roar of thunder shook the workshop again and the lights flickered. She stopped and I exhaled, wiping my face from the sweat “The generator won’t give out will it?” I managed to get my breathing under control and I replied “No… it’s the turbine you see outside that spins in the water…”

                We finished up eating and she took our bowls to the kitchen sink to wash them out; I certainly wasn’t complaining since standing up right now would be awkward to explain. “I think I’m going to call Mom to make sure the weather’s not too bad over there.” I gave a nod as she used my phone ‘Man that was a close one’ I thought to myself.

                Cream dialed her mom’s number and waited for her to pick up ‘I got to admit it felt really good though.’ Her Mom must’ve answered because she said “Hey Mommy, I was just calling to see if the weather was bad over there to?” I stood up once my rager went down and took our glasses to the kitchen “Oh yeah” Cream said as I washed them out and put the dishes in the dishwasher “No it’s like right on top of us now… Yeah, the power is out but Tails has a generator… I know; he’s so smart.”

                 I smiled and walked over to the couch to pick up the pomegranate seeds Cheese left for me “Okay… No, I’m not scared… My boyfriend’s here to keep me safe!” I blushed and she giggled as she said goodbye “Mommy said the storm passed her hours ago, so I guess we’re getting all of it now.” I threw away the seeds and looked at the clock “Hmm, it’s seven o’clock… the powers out so we can’t watch television or play video games… Do you want to just go to bed early?”

                She thought for a minute and replied “Yeah I guess… we can always get up early and play some games before I go home, the power should be back on by then right?” I smiled and gave a nod “Right, the storm should pass by then.” She got Cheese out from under the couch and let me climb up the ladder to my bedroom first “You forgot to blow out the candle Tails.”

                I watched her walk over and gently blow it out before I hopped back down and picked her and Cheese up “Tails, you’re becoming a really romantic little fox.” She said as I flew up my bedroom and softly put her back down “Just for my Creamy Bunny!” She giggled and took out her sleeping bag as she always does when she comes over.

                I thought for a moment and nervously asked “C-Cream… how about you sleep up here with me tonight?” She blushed and looked away “I… umm… I didn’t mean anything perverted… It’s just, you know… you’re my… umm…” She sat her sleeping bag back down on the ground and replied “Your girlfriend… it’s true… I… I guess I could… Boyfriends and girlfriends normally do that right?”

                I tapped my fingers together anxiously and responded “Yeah… besides, I’m sure my bed is more comfortable than your slumber bag…” I laid down and scooted over to give her room since it was only a single. She sat Cheese down on the sleeping bag and giggled “sleeping with Tails, Mommy might get angry!” My cheeks reddened as I took off my shoes and watched her take off hers.

                It was hard to see in the near-dark room, but the little light that came from the doorway illuminated her body as she sat down next to me and swung her feet up to the bed. She laid down beside me and scooted up to me, snuggling as I pulled the covers over us. “There” I said as I fluffed my pillow and wrapped my arm around her “Nice and snug.”

                She rubbed her head on my chest and replied “I’m always cozy when I’m with my favorite fox boy.” I smiled and gently stroked her long ears “I love you Cream.” I could feel her breath on my fur as she replied “I love you too Tails… I’m really happy that we’re together.” I closed my eyes and held her tighter “Me too, it feels good to be with you.”

                I listened to her slow breaths as I thought about how relaxed I’d become ‘She’s so warm and soft’ I turned my head to look at her ‘I used to think she was cute… but now that I look at her, she’s so beautiful.’ I stared at her white lips and felt my heart speed up as I kept thinking about her ‘she’s the only person to make me feel so weak in the knees.’

                I felt her move even closer to me which was hard to do since we were already smashed up against each other. She grabbed my arm and pulled it up to her chest, right in-between her developing breasts ‘She talked so much about being married to me today… not that I mind, I want that too. I know everyone; especially Sonic and Amy would support me.’

                My eye twitched again as I thought about what she asked me when we were on the couch _‘Would you give me your baby?’_ I never thought she’d ask me something like that, especially so soon. ‘I should have told her the truth, yes… I would give her my baby… I’d love to.’ My heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest ‘But that would mean we’d have to have sex…’

                She suddenly broke me out of thought when she asked “Tails are you awake?” She opened her eyes and looked up at me, blushing when she saw me staring at her “What does it mean to French someone?” My eyes grew wide and the eyelids felt like they were doing jumping jacks as I blinked and stuttered “W-where did y-you hear that from!?”

                She giggled and replied “It was in one of Mommy’s romance books.” My face was about as flushed as it could get ‘Vanilla really needs to keep a check on her books a bit better’ she tapped my shoulder as she awaited an answer “Well… do you know what it means?”

                I pushed my hair out of my eyes and responded “Y-yes… you’ve seen Sonic and Amy kiss a few times right?” I felt her nod and I continued “You’ve seen them kiss with their… umm… tongues right?” She giggled and said “Yeah, is that what it means?” I squirmed a bit in bed and replied “Yes, you put your tongue in your partners mouth and they do the same.”

                She looked up at me again and asked “Have you ever done it?” I closed my eyes tight as I shook my head no “Of course not…” She put her head back down on my chest and stayed like that for a few moments “Tails, do you want to try it with me?” My eyes shot open and I jerked my head at hers as I tried to control my breathing and not hyperventilate.

                “Y-yeah…” She got on top of me and stuck out her tongue like an inexperienced child “Are you sure about this Cream… it might be weird.” She gave a nod and closed her eyes. I inhaled and stuck out my tongue, slowly moving my face up to hers. The tips of our tongues touched and I felt like someone stuck my with a cattle prod as a shock of electricity ran through my body.

                I pulled away and she giggled “That felt funny!” I smirked and replied “We could… do more you know.” She cocked her head to the side and stuck her tongue back out, I laid my on top of hers and saw her cheeks turn red as I slowly moved it down her taste buds. “Geez” She said as I gazed into her eyes “I feel really hot all of a sudden.”

                “Is there anything else?” She asked as I held her back with my hands ‘She really wants to do this’ I thought as I gave a nod and kissed her on the lips, slowly sliding my tongue across them. She grew wide-eyed as I said “Open your mouth.” She did as I said and I penetrated he lips with my tongue for the very first time; laying it on top of hers again but moving around with more vigor.

                She closed her eyes and moaned as I ran my tongue along hers and swirled around inside her mouth. I gently grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pulled her closer, our lips smashed together as our tongues slithered along one another’s. My saliva slid down my tongue into her mouth and she swallowed it, deepening the kiss as it became more passionate than I ever imagined.

                Our lips stayed connected as she moaned and her tongue went into my mouth, it twisted around my tongue and felt my upper-palate. “Cream” I moaned as we kept kissing deeply “Tails” She moaned back as I rubbed her back and stroked her ears. She copied me as my tongue glided along her teeth and tasted her drool ‘This is so hot’ I thought as my hands went lower, almost to her rear before I stopped myself.

                We broke away and planted a few kisses on each other’s lips before collapsing in one another’s arms “I love you Cream that was so intense.” She panted for air as she replied “I love you too Tails, I want you to do that every time we kiss okay?” I chuckled and pulled the sheet up around our shoulders “Deal”


	27. Fear and Loathing in Station Square

Chapter 27

Fear and Loathing in Station Square

 

 

(A week and a half after the Airplane incident)

[Time: Saturday 7:30 A.M.]

                I woke up with Aayan on top of me and Amy smashed up against my side. A thunderstorm had hit Station Square last night and the only way we could get Aayan to stop crying from the thunder was to hold him. The alarm clock made its usual click before it goes off and I hit the snooze ‘I think I’ll just lay here for a minute.’ I felt so calm and at peace as I laid there with them snuggled up against me.

                Aayan made a small sound and I rubbed his back as he looked up at me “Morning little one.” He cooed and ran his face along my chest fur. I smiled as he barely touched Amy and she rolled over “Shh” I said to him as I leaned up with him “Mama’s still sleeping” I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, taking off his dirty diaper and tossing it in the garbage.

                “I guess it’s up to daddy to change you this time.” I tapped his nose and he grabbed my finger playfully. I gently wiped his bottom with some toilet paper and turned on the sink, letting it warm up before using the sink stopper to let it fill up with warm water. “Are you ready for your bath?” I asked as I waited for the sink to fill. He made a small grunting sound and I laughed “What is that supposed to mean?”

                He hiccupped and burped at the same time; I smiled and gave him a pat on the head “Hiccaburp” I teased as I turned off the water and checked the temperature. “Just right, come on little one.” I picked him up and sat him down in the water. He splashed about as he kicked up some water “You like water, are you sure you’re my son?” He cooed and grabbed my hand again.

                “hmhmm alright, let’s get you washed up.” I took a washcloth out of the cabinet and squirted a bit of baby shampoo on it, dipping it in the water before gently running it along his back. He closed his eyes and let me wash him “You like that Aayan?” I held my index finger over his eyes as I squeezed the cloth to get some water on his head. He laughed as I rubbed the soap into his scalp “I’m no masseur but you look like you’re enjoying this.”

                “Sonic?” I heard a voice come from the bedroom “What are you doing in there?” I lifted Aayan’s arms to get his sides as I replied “I’m giving Aayan a bath babe, I’ll be out in a minute.” She opened the door and walked over to the sink “Aww... Somebody likes bath time.” I smiled and said “Yeah, he does seem to like it.” She splashed a little bit of water up on his back as he held onto my hand.

                Amy took the cloth from me and proceeded to get him clean as I distracted him by tickling his feet “I’m surprised a child of Sonic’s would love water so much.” I laughed as he smiled and tried to stand up “Me too, I guess it doesn’t run in the family.” Amy giggled and replied “Fear of water can’t run in a family silly.” I watched Aayan as he looked like he was relaxed “I’d say so… you’ll never catch me that relaxed in water.”

“That’s why you need to teach him how to swim Sonic… make sure the fear never arises in the first place.” I shrugged and responded “Why do I have to teach him?” She stopped and stared at me “Okay, don’t give me that eye.” She giggled and slapped me on the arm “Would you rather I give you the hammer?” I laughed and whispered in her ear “No, I know something better you can give me.”

                She blushed and looked away “You’re such a pervert Sonic.” I slapped her behind and she squealed as I said “I wonder who made me that way?” Aayan gave me a strange look and I laughed “Oh don’t look at me like that, one day you’ll be doing the same thing with your wife.” I tapped his nose and he sniffled. Amy unplugged the drain and turned the faucet on low so she could rinse him off.

                “Did you sleep well?” She asked as I used the bathroom “Actually I slept like a log; I can’t remember the time I felt so rested.” She smiled and said “see… and you were worried you wouldn’t get any sleep.” I gave a nod as I flushed the toilet “You were right, I never imagined I’d feel so rested just from snuggling with my two favorite people.” She splashed some water in my face and went back to rinsing the soap off Aayan “Is that sarcasm?” I wrapped my arms around her stomach and sucked on her neck “No, I was serious.” She moaned for a second but kept washing Aayan.

                I kissed her before letting go to get a towel “I’ll be going out with the guys later on today.” I told her as I turned off the faucet and she sat down on the toilet. I picked up Aayan and wrapped him up in the towel “Where are you guys going?” I laughed and said “Bradshaw wants to take me down to some casino and blow away his paycheck.” I smiled as Amy got pissed off “Sonic, you better not blow a whole pay check on some slot machine or blackjack.”

                I gently rocked Aayan in my arms before setting him up on the counter and unwrapping him to dry him off the rest of the way “I said he was, I’ll probably hit the bar and watch him loose his money.” She stood up and flushed the toilet “I never thought I’d say this but, just have some drinks alright… don’t waste away our money, we need it.” I moved over as she washed her hands “I won’t gamble I promise, you know I’m not a big fan of stuff like that… hell the only machines there I’d probably use is the old pinball games.”

                She gave a nod and told me to finish up with Aayan “I’m getting in the shower; Blaze and Rouge are coming over later while you guys go to Vegas.” I chuckled as she bent over to turn the shower on and shook her can in my direction; teasing me, knowing that I was watching her “I’m just going to the Casinopolis, I wouldn’t call that Vegas.” Aayan shook off on me as I tried to dry him and Amy laughed “Ha-Ha!”

                I shook my head and laughed with her “Okay Aayan, you’re all clean… let’s go get you into a clean diaper.” I picked him up and held him as I walked out. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a diaper out of the bag beside the couch. Aayan grabbed his feet and ran his hand along his damp leg with a laugh “You like being squeaky clean buddy?” He smiled and I sat down with him in my lap as I put some baby powder in the diaper and wrapped it around him.

                He yawned and closed his eyes “Tired already, all you did was get a bath?” He stuck his thumb in his mouth and snuggled up against me “Okay, come on; let’s get you to your cradle so you can take a nap.” He moaned as I picked him up and walked back up to the bedroom.

                I put him in his cradle, gently rocking it back and forth as I covered him with his blanket. “You look so cute when you sleep.” I stroked his quills back before standing up and going into the bathroom. I took off my sweatpants and pulled the curtains to the shower back, startling Amy “Oh you scared me Sonic.”

                I stepped in the shower and pulled the curtains back “Aayan’s back asleep.” She raised her eyebrow and backed up against me “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She asked as I massaged her shoulders “Maybe… if you were thinking perverted thoughts.” She giggled as I ran down to her luscious pink peaches and squeezed.  She rubbed them on my crotch and replied “I was… It’s been a while you know.”

                I rested my head on her shoulder and asked “how is your lady part feeling?” She giggled and whispered in my ear “You mean my pussy? It’s tingling… but I think that’s just from you.” My face turned red from the unexpected answer. I brushed my hand against her flower and she moaned “I love you Sonic.” I forced her up against the wall and ran my tongue along her jaw “I love you too Amy…”

                She touched my member and I felt the jolt of electricity I’d been missing “Oh god that feels good babe.” She stroked faster as I crammed my tongue in her mouth, mingling with hers as our saliva soaked each other’s mouths. I swirled around in her mouth as she moaned, pressing her tits up against my chest “Man your breast are big!” I said before going back to kissing “I know, they’re full of baby milk.” I gently squeezed her nipple and felt her lactate “S-sonic stop… t-that’s not for you!”

                I flicked my tongue across her nipple to get a taste and she bit down on her finger “S-Sonic!” I licked my way back up and wiped my mouth “Did that feel good?” She blushed and gave a slow nod “Yes… do more.” I smiled and kissed her neck, sucking until I left a hickey “Sonic! Don’t leave a mark, the girls will tease me.” She closed her eyes as I licked the mark “Let them, they’re just jealous they don’t have anybody to do that to them.”

                She fondled my boys as I kissed her on the lips, passionately suffocating her with it. She gasped when I let go and kneaded her breasts, making more milk come out. I bent down and clamped my teeth down on her nipple, sucking until I got enough to swallow “It’s really sweet.” She blushed harder and replied “Don’t say stuff like that!” I smirked and went lower; down to her main prize.

                “Why, I think there is plenty in there for both me and Aayan.” She smashed my face in her abdomen to shut me up before she turned into a tomato. I ran my tongue along her navel and smiled as she giggled; she stopped laughing and inhaled when I went even lower, touching her slit with my tongue.

                “OH GOD SONIC, EAT ME!” She clasped her hand over her mouth as I looked up and put my finger to my lips “Shh, don’t wake up Aayan.” She slowly nodded and moaned as I went back to her woman. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she moaned as loud as she could into her hand. “You like that huh; what would Blaze or Rouge say if they knew you did all this stuff with me?”

                She blushed and held my head as I sucked on her love button, feeling her juices drip down my chin “You’re so wet Ames… you’ve been wanting this haven’t you?” I rubbed her clit as I stood up and kissed her vivaciously “Yes!” She exclaimed “The moment I saw you look down at Aayan with pride I wanted you more than ever.”

                I slid a finger inside and she gasped “Ugh… be carefully sweetie, I’m still a little sore.” I smiled and smooched with her, letting my finger rest inside her as our tongues battled for dominance “I will baby… just let me know if I’m being too rough.” She pushed me back down and I moved my finger around her walls “Ugn…” I looked up and asked “Is that too much?”

                She quickly shook her head and told me to keep going. I sat down on the ledge of the tub and pulled her over to me. “How does it feel?” I asked as I slid another finger in, twisting them in deeper “Good” She huffed as her knees buckled wildly. “How about this?” She moaned when I flicked her button with my tongue and pinched it with my other hand “IT… It’s so good.” I smiled as she caught herself from screaming.

                I tested her by putting one more finger in and going all the way up to my knuckles “oh God Sonic, just fuck me already.” I grinned and withdrew my hand, licking all the fluids off it. I got down on my knees and rubbed myself as my tongue flew up inside her “Mmmm Sonic!” I missed the taste of her honey; it aroused me so much “Patience Ames and you’ll get your reward.”

                My tongue ran along her ladies lips and penetrated her again “AH, Sonic… It feels so fucking good.” I continued as her sweet smell rushed up my nose and fueled my attack. I pushed my tongue all the way inside her until her lips touched my teeth; closing my mouth around her and sucking hard “SONIC!” I teased her by stopping and looking up at her with a furrowed brow “I’m sorry it just felt so good.” I smiled and kept going.

                She shivered and her knees buckled as I felt her liquids flow “I’m Cumming Sonic!” She filled my mouth with her nectar and grabbed my head, keeping me against her so I had no choice but to swallow. She let go and I coughed “Damn… *Ack*… that was a lot.” She blushed and fell back against the wall.

                I took this as my chance and rubbed my member against her slit “Are you ready?” I asked, noticing the water was starting to get cooler “Yes… I want you so bad!” I teased her again and slapped her stomach with my hard-on “What is it you want?” She closed her eyes for a second as she bit her lower lip “Please don’t tease me Sonic, I need you inside me.”

                I smiled and replied “What is it you need inside you?” Her eyes flew open and she tried to thrust herself onto my shaft “Dammit… I need you inside me!” I slapped her stomach again and responded “What part of me do you want… my finger or tongue?” She grabbed me with her legs and pulled me closer “You know what Sonic!” I laughed and pressed my tip into her pussy, holding her back so she couldn’t thrust “I don’t know what you want, so I guess I’ll just stop.”

                “NO!!!” She yelled “I-I I want your COCK… Now give it to me!” I grinned and slid inside her, all the way down to my hilt “Oww…Mmmm” I held her tightly as her nails dug into my back “Are you okay babe… I didn’t hurt you did I?” She winced and bit her lip “No… just let me get used to it for a second.” I kissed her passionately as she gripped my dick firmly, feeling her quiver as she struggled to take me in.

                “Okay… you can move.” I smiled as I helped her stand up enough to get a better angle “Are you sure?” She gave a nod and loosened her grip on my back. I plunged into her deeper and she moaned “Oh god I’ve missed this!” I laughed and kept pumping her with rhythm, loving every second of it “You did? I haven’t heard anything about it.” She smashed her lips against mine and replied “Shut up Sonic… just give me what I need!”

                I happily complied and pounded into her with force, taking the breath out of her lungs with every thrust “So good!” I sucked on her neck until I left another mark, she didn’t seem to notice though as she was too caught up in the moment. She held me tight as she wrapped her legs around me as well as her arms, I had to put more work into it to reach her as she held my head on her shoulder.

                “So you like it when you see your baby daddy hold your son?” I pushed her up against the wall and continued pumping as she replied “Y-yes… it turns me on so much to know you’re so fatherly.” I grinned and thrusted into her harder, my fur brushing up against her love-button as I responded “It turns me on to know you like stuff like that.” She moaned and said “I love stuff like that, it makes me really horny.”

                   I withdrew from inside her and sat her down on the ground “What are you doing?” She asked as I turned her around, letting the luke warm water hit my back “Changing positions.” She held her ass out as I penetrated her from behind “Ugh it’s so deep Sonic!” I held her hips as I shoved myself into her pussy “Just the way you like it.” I replied, pushing my stomach against her back as she turned her head and kissed me.

                My tongue darted inside her mouth as hers went inside mine, reaching the back of each other’s throats as we made love. She pulled out of my mouth with a gasp and inhaled sharply as I stabbed her womb “W-what do you think Rouge will say when she sees the marks you left on me?” I smiled as I continued my onslaught on her delicate flower and responded “She’ll say ‘that Sonic is a beast… maybe we could have a threesome sometime?”

                She blushed and moaned louder at the word threesome “But I won’t let that happen… Amy is all for me, nobody can share her.” She smirked and unleashed a wave of juice that moistened our love making “Ugh…uh…uh Sonic… my mind is going blank.” I pummeled her tunnel faster and replied “Let it go… Let your Sonikku pile drive you into bliss!” She started sliding down the shower wall and held herself on the rim on the tub as her ass stuck up for me to hammer.

                I went faster and faster until she stopped moaning and just took it. I slapped her pink ass as she buckled from the intense pleasure “M-more… More… Sonic… m…more!” I smashed her against my crotch as she reached another orgasm “AHH YES!”  I felt myself reaching my limit to so I had to pull out, letting her collapse on the floor as I stroked myself to obtain my own climax ‘I hate it that I can’t cum in her anymore.’ She grabbed my shaft and stroked for me, even in her state of exhaustion.

                “Almost!” I exclaimed as she pumped her hand faster “almost there!” She stayed on her knees and took my length in her mouth, tasting her own fluids as she sucked like a vacuum. I put my hand on her head and thrusted inside as deep as I could; her eyes shot open as I exploded and released my entire load I’d been saving for her. She swallowed as much as she could before I pulled out and let the rest land on her beautiful body. “Ugh… Jeez” I wiped the drool off my mouth and helped her up “T-That was extremely satisfying!” Unfortunately the water had turned cold so we had to quickly wash ourselves before we froze.

                I turned off the water as Amy shivered and I grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it around her as I helped her get out. She smiled and hugged me, draping the towel around me too as she let our body heat warm each other up “I love you Sonic.” I held her close as I grabbed the blow drier and turned it on “I love you too much Amy.” She smiled and took the dryer from me, using it in-between us as our fur slowly dried.

                “What time are you guy’s going on your trip?” She asked over the roar of the drier. I shrugged and replied “I don’t really know, whenever Richard calls… he’s the one taking us.” She closed her eyes as she turned the blow drier to her face and responded “Who all is going besides you and Richard?” She used the blow drier on me for a minute as I replied “It’s just going to be Me, Richard, Tails, and Knuckles.”

                I wrapped the towel around her quills and walked out into the bedroom, seeing Aayan was still asleep I smiled ‘He’s a heavy sleeper… I can’t believe that at least the blow drier didn’t wake him up’ I grabbed a pair of briefs out of my dresser and stepped into them as Amy came out to get some clothes for herself “Wow” She said as I got out a pair of jeans “Aayan’s still sleeping?”

                I laughed and responded “That’s what I thought, I guess he’s tired.” She walked over to him and tapped his nose gently “Are you okay Aayan?” He yawned and stretched with a smiled “There’s my cutie pie, you want mommy to feed you?” He held his arms out to her and I smiled as I zipped up my jeans and said “I’d take that as a yes.” She giggled and lifted him up out of the cradle, holding him to her breast “What time is Rouge and Blaze coming over?” I asked.

                She sat on the bed and replied as I slid some panties on her “Sometime around ten… Rouge wanted to get here early since she has to work the nightshift.” I got a white dress shirt out of the closet and one of Amys red dresses, sitting it on the bed for her as I slipped into my shirt “Are you sure she’s not just going to go try and steal some more jewelry again?” She giggled as she nursed Aayan and replied “I don’t think so… she’s been doing too much work for G.U.N. recently from what I hear.”

                I buttoned my shirt up and took out a nice red tie as I joked “Are you sure she’s not going to go steal jewelry **for** G.U.N.?” Any laughed and responded “Now that I’m not sure of.” I grinned and said “Those people are turning into more like criminals than government agents.” She kicked me in the behind as slapped a bit of cologne on my neck “Sonic, you sound just like Richard’s ‘G.U.N.’s evil’ rants.” I shrugged and replied “Sometimes I wonder babe.”

[Time: 10:20 A.M.]

                A knock on the door followed by the doorbell grabbed my attention as I watched television in the living room “I got it.” I said to Amy as she came down the stairs with Aayan in her arms. I stood up and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole as I responded “It’s Rouge and Blaze.” She motioned for me to let them in and sat on the couch as I opened the door “Hello girls.” I said to them with a smile as they walked in “Hey Sonic” Rouge replied “Had a bit of trouble finding the place, but we made it.”

                Blaze smiled at me but remained quiet as I closed the door “Hey Blaze how are you?” She looked down at her feet and responded “I’m doing good, how are you?” I walked over and grabbed a soda out of the fridge as I replied “Doing good…” I was interrupted by Rouge who saw Aayan with Amy and squealed “Oh my God how cute is that!?” Amy held him up for them to get a better look and said “I know, his name is Aayan!”

Rouge sat on the couch with Amy as Blaze joined her and said “He’s so tiny!”  Rouge looked over at me and said “It’s about time you used that thing of yours to do something.” I grinned and took a sip of my soda “Yeah-yeah… don’t taunt me.” She giggled and went back to staring at Aayan “How old is he now?” Me and Amy both replied at the same time “Almost two weeks.” Amy blushed at how we both answered and said “He was born on Sonics birthday.”

Blaze looked at me with a smile “That’s pretty lucky.” I gave a nod and walked into the living room “Yeah, it makes me feel special to be able to share my birthday with my own son.” I sat down in the recliner since the couch was occupied “I bet he will look like you when he grows up Sonic.” Rouge said to me with a wink; I chucked and replied “So I’ve been told; he does however, have those three quills in the front like Amy.”

Amy pushed his quills up and he cooed, making Blaze and Rouge smile “Aww, he’s just so cute Pinky!” Rouge said as she put her hand on his head and softly ran it down his back “You and Sonic really outdid yourselves on this one.” I raised my eyebrow at her comment and replied “What do you mean, you make it sound like you expected things to not work out?”

Rouge blushed and looked away “I didn’t mean anything of the sorts… the way you two were at your marriage ceremony; I knew for a fact you two were meant to be… I just umm…” Amy giggled and said “Sonic’s been the absolute best husband and father on the planet. He works really hard to support me and Aayan.” Blaze looked at me and asked “You’re working now? Where at?”

  I quickly gulped my soda and responded “Oh you haven’t heard… I’m a Police Officer for the S.S.P.D” Rouge shot over to me and replied “Sonic as a beat cop, who could’ve imagined?” I laughed and reclined back in the chair “Not quite…” Amy took over for me as Aayan climbed out of her lap into Blaze’s, curious as to who she was “He’s actually the commander of his own fireteam!”

Rouge raised her eyes in surprise and said “Wow, how did you get so far up so soon?” I sat my drink on the coffee table, watching Aayan as Blaze seemed confused as to what to do “Well, being the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog has its benefits… and I guess being good friends with the Chief of Police has its perks as well.” Rouge did a double take and said “You’re friends with Richard Bradshaw?”

I laughed and replied “Yep, he actually lives literally right across the street… the one with the Hummer in the driveway.” Rouge looked like she would have fell over if she hadn’t been sitting down “Oh God, this day just gets better and better!” I laughed at her as Blaze held Aayan up to her face, still unsure of what to do… Aayan laughed and she smiled “What wrong Rouge?” I teased “Don’t like being around so many Police?”

She looked up and said “I’m not exactly on good terms with them no… they pretty much just know me as ‘that jewel thief’ from my younger days.” I laughed at her and replied “Reputations stick bat girl!” She blushed and responded “Hey… I’m still older than you so that’s Ms. Bat Girl to you.” Rouge pulled a bottle of vodka out of nowhere and said “Speaking of being old enough… I saved this for a special occasion, anybody want some?”

Blaze gave a nod but I expected Amy to say no or yell “I’ll just have one.” My eyes widened about as much as they possibly could “WHAT, are you serious Ames!?” She blushed because she knew why I said that “I just wanted one… besides you know I can’t drink much while breastfeeding.” Rouge filled the cap and threw her head back as she downed it “Oh I see… you get to drink shots but when I want to have a beer Hell freezes over.” 

                Aayan climbed back over to Amy as Rouge handed Blaze a shot “That’s right” Rouge said as she suck a slice of lemon in her mouth and coughed “Because women can do what they want.” I rolled my eyes and laughed when Rouge made a face from the sourness. “So…” She continued “Did… did you dress up just for us? Not that I mind, you look handsome in it.” Amy slapped her on the leg to make her stop hitting on me “What? I was only kidding… I know he’s your man.”

                Amy took the cap of vodka and covered Aayans eyes as she tossed it back “You didn’t see Mommy do that.” We all laughed and I replied to Rouges comment “No, I’m actually going out in a little bit to the Casinopolis with the guys.” Rouge gave Amy a lemon and she stuck it in her mouth, shedding a single tear from the sensation “Whoa that’s sour… Yeah he’s going out with Richard, Tails, and Knuckles to gamble and get drunk.”

                I chuckled and leaned up in the chair “I’m not going to gamble… and I won’t get more than buzzed, I already promised.” Amy laughed and looked over to Blaze “Don’t let him fool you, I know he’s going to go drink himself under the table…” I shook my head and smiled ‘Wait for it’ I thought to myself “You should have seen him after he got home from his bachelors party.” I laughed at my good timing.

                “Here we go!” I exclaimed, rubbing my face with my hand “The same story every time.” She stuck her tongue out at me as she held Aayan “Shut up Sonic… Anyway, He comes stumbling home from his bachelor party absolutely reeking of booze; goes right into the bathroom and barfs.” Rouge and Blaze laughed and I shook my head embarrassed.

                Rouge stopped laughing and said to Amy “Did you use that negligee I got you?” She blushed with me as we both thought about it “Y-yes…” Rouge giggled and wrapped her arm around her “that a’ girl!” My cell phone rang and I stood up to get it out of my back pocket “Hello?” Tails voice came through the earpiece and said “Hey Sonic, I’m right around the corner… are you ready?” I held my hand to my other ear as I walked away from three giggling girls “Yeah bud, do you have Knuckles?”

                He waited for a second and replied “Yeah… he wants to know if they opened that bar in the Casino yet?” I slipped my shoes on and responded “Yep, that’s what I’m going for.” He laughed and said “You two are a bunch of drunks, you know that?” I laughed and replied “You’re starting to sound like Amy now.” I turned to see Amy staring at me as she asked “Who is that Sonic?”

                I mouthed ‘Tails’ and listened to him “Is Bradshaw ready?” I opened the door and jumped back when I saw Richard standing there in his suit ‘Why does that keep happening’ I tried to walk out and close the door but he held it open as I replied “Yep, here let me go… I see you coming around now.” I hung up and looked at Richard, staring back at Rouge “Well-well-well if it isn’t that government jewel thief!”

                Rouge stared back at him and crossed her arms “Hello Brady…” He sneered at her I tugged him out before he tried to arrest her or something and said “Forget about her, she just visiting Amy while we go out.” He raised his eyebrow and shook his head “Whatever… come on you ready, we need to get out of BAT COUNTRY?” He yelled towards Rouge as I closed the front door, waving goodbye to the three and Aayan.

                “Come on Richard, don’t ruin their time; let’s just have ourselves a good time at the Casino.” He shrugged and turned around as Tails landed his VTOL on the street, folding the wings in so people could pass by safely. The windscreen slid open as the turbines powered down and Knuckles and Tails jumped out. Knuckles noticed the extra car in my driveway and said “Hey, isn’t that Rouges car?”

                I gave a nod as we walked across the street to Richards Hummer ‘which we were taking since it had enough room for the four of us’ and stood around for a minute “Yeah, she and Blaze are going to stay with Amy to keep her company and ogle over Aayan.” A sudden burst of laughter came from the house and Tails looked at me “What are they doing in there?”

                I bent down to tie my shoes and replied “Lemon shots… at least Blaze and Rouge are, Amy had one and that’s all she better have.” Richard laughed and said “You sound like her when you open a beer.” I stood back up and replied “That maybe, but I don’t have a baby to breastfeed.” Tails blushed and asked “How is he doing anyway?” Richard tossed his keys to me for some reason and I responded to Tails question “Aayan? He’s doing great, learning more and more about the world; He’s a playful little scamp… oh that reminds me, Richard do you have a spare gun lock?”

                He gave a nod and lit a cigarette “Yeah somewhere in the house why?” I unlocked his hummer and climbed up in the seat ‘I’m not that big so his hummer was huge by my standards “Amy’s been riding my ass about keeping my pistol locked away from Aayan.” Knuckles got in the back with Tails as Richard walked to his side and said “She’s got a point you know, guns aren’t a thing to have around children.” I adjusted the seat so I could reach the pedals and replied “I know, she wanted me to get a safe but there pretty damn expensive.”

                “They are that, the one I have in my room cost five hundred dollars.” I gave a whistle as I started the engine. It felt a lot different than the Cyclone, sitting up so high I felt like I was in a monster truck. “Alright guys” I said as I backed out of the driveway, getting used to the power “Are you ready to go to ‘Vegas’ as Amy called it.” Richard laughed and said “If were driving to Vegas I’d need some pellets of mescaline.” I chuckled and looked over at him “What the hell is that?”

                He turned his phone off and replied “What mescaline… that’s Acid son.” I raised my eyebrow and said “And you’d want that on a drive to Vegas?” he shook his head and laughed “My father was a hippie… We did all sorts of stuff together when I was younger, shit… We were drifters, used to drive around with whole case of multicolored galaxy drugs… Screamers, laughers, uppers, downers it was the life.” Knuckles laughed and said “Livin’ large!”

                Richard just gave a nod and continued “If you think that was good, I used to have a saltshaker filled with cocaine… I’d just sprinkle it on my tongue when I started losing my buzz.” I turned out of the neighborhood and drove towards the Casino district “Lord Bradshaw… and you liked that stuff?” Tails asked curiously “Liked? Jesus! It gave you bad waves of paranoia, madness, fear and loathing, along with intolerable vibrations… It was more of an addiction than something I liked.”

                “I used to go to the doctor and complain about bad glaucoma to get some pot.” I laughed and replied “Marijuana? The doctor gave you marijuana?” I noticed him take something out of his pocket and roll it into a cigarette shape as he gave a nod “Now that I actually have glaucoma…” My eyes flew open as I realized what he had “Fuck me… Richard is that a joint!?” He smiled as I swerved from the surprise and said “Ring-a-ding-ding!” I stopped at a red-light as Knuckles and Tails pulled themselves up to look “Christ! Richard what are you doing, you’re going to get both of us fired and arrested?!”

                Knuckles just stared at it and said “Damn is that Haze?” I stared back at him wide-eyed and replied “KNUCKLES! What the hell do you know about marijuana?” He sat back as Tails started looking more nervous than me “I’m Jamaican Sonic, if there is one thing we know better than anything its fine weed.” Richard shook his head and laughed “That’s right!” The light turned green and I kept driving.

                “Well you two can do whatever you want, just leave me and Tails out of it.” Tails sat back and crossed his arms “I don’t need that junk corrupting my mind; I have to work on Airplanes so the last thing I need is to get so high I fall back into the propeller.” Richard laughed and replied “Oh come on, it’s medicinal… I can’t get in trouble for owning it.” I held my hand up to say no and responded “No way man… we can still get in trouble, what if I have to take a drug test for work.”

                He lit the joint with his cigarette and tossed the cigarette out the window “Don’t be a couple of squares you two, try something new.” Tails laughed and said “I’ll try anything once, but not drugs.” I nodded and turned the radio on “That’s right Tails… the same goes for me.” Richard took a hit and coughed, spewing smoke like a blown radiator “Oh come on… *Cough*… am I going to be the only one dancing with Mary?”

                Knuckles smiled and chuckled “I’ll take a puff.” Me and Tails both looked at him and called his name at the same time “What? I’ve done it before… It’s not like it’s going to kill me.” Richard took another hit before passing it to Knuckles in the back seat “Here you… *cough*… you go Jamaica.” Knuckles laughed and replied “My name is Knuckles…” Richard just shrugged and exhaled as Knuckles inhaled.

                “Damn… *Cough-Cough*… that’s some strong shit… *Cough*… how the hell can this be medicinal?” Knuckles gave it back to Richard as he replied “All you need is a doctor’s note and you can take your pick of whatever strain you want.” He took another puff before handing it to me “No way” I said as I pushed it away. He forced it back over to me and replied “Do it or you’re fired.”

                He held his hand low as a car passed and I responded “Oh come on, don’t pull that bullshit on me!” I continued driving as both Richard and Knuckles started taunting me “Come on Sonic, don’t be a little bitch… your old pal Knuckles wouldn’t do it if he didn’t like it.” Knuckles said as he slugged me in the shoulder “I hate you guys so much right now.” They laughed and both said “Do it!”

                I turned the radio down and said “I-I can’t, I’ve never smoked so much as a cigarette before; now you want me to smoke some pot!” Richard shoved it over in my face and said “Yes, come on its burning up... Don’t worry about some fuckin’ drug test… they won’t do that without my consent.” I sighed and snatched it out of his hand “Fine” Tails grabbed my shoulder and responded “Sonic don’t, Amy would be disappointed.”

                Knuckles told him to shut up “Amy’s not here is she… come on, do it!” I made a face and got it really close to my lips “So… I just inhale and keep it in my lungs?” Richard gave a nod and loosened his tie a bit “Yeah, as long as you can.” I was really nervous and didn’t want to even smell it “Will I freak out?” Knuckles laughed and replied “No, just take a damn hit!” I sighed and wrapped my lips around it, slowly inhaling the smoke into my pristine lungs ‘I’m so dead if Amy ever finds out what I’m doing’

                “That’s it, hold it.” Richard said as I gave him the joint back. I coughed up the smoke and felt like I was going to puke as my lungs jumped from the sensation “Son-of-a-bitch… *Cough*… How do you do that constantly? *Cough-cough* that stuff is gnarly on your lungs *Cough*” The smoke filled the hummer as it even drifted back to Tails. He had a pretty upset look plastered on his face “Sonic… you shouldn’t have done that.”

                I shrugged and replied “I didn’t have a choice… when the Chief of Police is shoving a joint in your face… while you’re trying to drive!” Richard laughed and took another hit before passing it to Knuckles, who responded to Tails whining “Don’t be a Square Tails; you will probably get some too.” He shook his head no and said “Uh-uh I’m not touching that trash.” Knuckles took a puff and Richard replied “You don’t have to too get a context high.”

                I laughed and said “It’s called a contact high you fool, not a context high… Ha… what is that, when you get high reading a book?” I could sort of feel something already but I couldn’t describe it; I just felt a little giddy and relaxed. Richard took the joint back and puffed on it a few times before handing it to me again “N-No man I’m good.” He pushed up in my face again and said “come on one more”

                It was already down to the end so that was about all it had left anyway “One more… then I’m tossing it.” I took it from him and breathed in until my lungs where filled with drug smoke for the second time in my life “Okay *Cough*… no more of that stuff you hear… *Cough*…” I handed it back to him and he tossed it out the window. “So” Richard said “How do you feel?”

(Ten minutes later)   

                All of us were singing to the radio in union as we got closer to Casinopolis “♪ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain♫” I tapped my hands on the steering wheel to the beat “♩Too much love drives a man insane♫” Knuckles laughed as Tails did the next line by himself “♪ You broke my will, oh what a thrill♬” We all laughed and sang the last line in harmony “♫Goodness gracious great balls of fire♩”

                I looked at my watch Amy gave me for my birthday as we pulled into the Casino parking garage and was glad to see it was only noon “Alright guys” Richard said as we found a parking spot “Who’s ready to lose their money?” Knuckles chuckled and replied “I am, slots all the way!” Him and Richard gave each other a fist pump and jumped out before I turned off the engine.

                “Not me” I said as I turned off the hummer and jumped out with Tails “I promised Amy I wouldn’t gamble; I’ll just hit the bar… I heard they serve this white rum mojito that will blow your mind.” Richard stared at me for a second before slapping his knee and laughing hysterically “High and drunk… Damn Sonic, now that’s what I call a combo!” I smiled and as he came out of his laughing fit “R-Richard… people are defiantly going to tell we’re stoned out of our gourds between you laughing and the smell.”

                He took a small thin can of body spray out of his front pocket and sprayed every one before doing himself “There, we’re good.” We kept walking to the front entrance and the doors slid open as the valets welcomed us to the ‘Metropolis of Casinopolis’ as they called it.

                “Man I haven’t been in here in a while.” Tails said as he looked around. Richard slapped me on the back and stuffed a hundred in my shirt pocket “I know your wife won’t let you gamble with your money, but I bet she won’t mind if you blow away mine.” I was going to say something about not wanting his money but he’d already taken off to the blackjack tables.

                I laughed and said “Alright Knuckles, what do you want to do first? Knuckles?” Me and Tails turned around to see him glued to the first slot machine by the door. Tails chuckled and said “I guess it’s just you and me Sonic.” I laughed and shook my head as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder ‘in a brotherly fashion’ and led him over to the bar “Yep”

                We sat on the bar stools and chatted about random things before I called the bartender over to fix some drinks “Barkeep, two kamikazes and a mojito… on the rocks please.” He straightened his vest and prepared the drinks for us “So I heard you and Cream have been seeing each other a lot lately?” He smiled and gave a nod as he rubbed the back of his head “Y-yeah, she came over last night actually. And I go over to her place every now and then and help Vanilla out with household tasks.” The bartender gave us the two kamikazes first before he got my mojito.

                “Uh-huh…” I said with a smile as we both took a sip of our beverages. I watched the barkeep make my drink as he added rum to a Collins glass full of ice and topped it off with soda water, garnishing it with a sprig of mint leaves muddled with sugar and lime juice before serving it with a straw. I shook myself out of thought and said “Yeah, did you do her yet?”

                He choked on a sip of his kamikaze and quickly replied “S-Sonic that’s sick… we’re still too young to do stuff like that with each other.” I laughed as he redden like a tomato “Ah who cares, we’re Mobians; we live like fifty years and drop… you’re almost twenty by human standards.” He looked away to hide his blush as I teased him again “Besides, you want to don’t you.”

                He took another sip of his drink and replied “N-no…” I chuckled and responded “Come on Tails, you know you want a slice of that carrot cake!” He grinned and slowly started laughing “Your, funny you know that Sonic… alright you caught me; Yes, I’d like to take my relationship with her further but she’s not ready.” I shrugged and pushed my Kamikaze to the side to favor the mojito “Then there’s nothing you can do but wait… you’re one of the smartest people I know Tails, if you truly love her then you can hold out until she is ready.”

                I pulled the toothpick out of the lime and stuck it in my mouth as he said “I do love her Sonic… I haven’t felt like this before over another person, especially one of the opposite sex.” I sipped on my drink at the same time he did and replied “Then you’ll wait for her… besides, rushing relationships doesn’t always end well… I did that with Amy and was just lucky she’s so obsessed with me.”

                He laughed and responded “Sonic, Amy’s been waiting to jump your bones for years.” I gave a nod and said “And look at where we are now… I mean last year I was running around racing with others and eating nothing but chilidogs. Now I have a wife and a child, working my ass off day after day to support them.” He raised his eyebrow and asked “You don’t regret anything do you?”

                I gulped down the rest of my kamikaze and replied “Absolutely not; I wear my hands to the bone to put bread on that table and wouldn’t do any of it if I didn’t love them with all my heart… I guess what I’m trying to tell you Tails is that normally, love should take it’s time. Sweet and slow will make it better, don’t jump into a relationship just for the sex; I know how horny teenagers can be but trust me, it makes it so much better when you wait to find out if you really love that person.”

                We sat around for a minute relaxing and I heard Richard shout “Yes!” immediately followed by a “Shit!” Me and Tails laughed and said in unison “That’s gambling!” Knuckles came over with a bag full of quarters and sat next to me “What are you guys talking about?” I spared Tails more embarrassment and replied “Nothing really” I looked down at his bag as he ordered a beer and said “I see you’ve been winning, Richard doesn’t sound so lucky.”

                He laughed and twisted the top off his beer “Yeah, I kept getting cherries for some reason… I got to tell you Sonic, I was wrong about Bradshaw…” He waited until the bartended moved over to serve a couple that was on the other end and continued “For an old geezer your boss is pretty bad ass… I can’t say I ever imagined myself smoking a spliff with the Chief of Police.”

                Me and Tails laughed and I replied “I told you he was cool… I have to work with the guy.” Knuckles tilted his beer back and gulped it down “So how goes the baby business?” He asked as he opened his bag of quarters to count them “It’s going… Me and Amy still have to get used to it but that’s okay; Aayan seems to be getting used to the outside world, he stopped sneezing every twenty minutes and stays awake more often.”

                “What does he do when he’s awake?” Tails asked as Knuckles kept counting his prize “He either cries or breastfeeds, other times he just laughs and plays with things.” I laughed and continued “Last night, when that bad rainstorm hit…” Tails interrupted and said “Man it was crazy over at the workshop, I thought the wind was going to take the roof off.”

                I smiled and continued with what I was saying “He defiantly doesn’t like thunder, every boom he cried louder… I had to let him sleep with me and Amy and he stopped wailing instantly and went to sleep on top of me, stayed like that the entire night without moving a muscle.” Knuckles smiled and replied “Sounds like he’s a daddy’s boy.” I chuckled and sipped on my mojito.

                “Yep, he laughs every time he sees me and wants me to hold him.” Tails smiled and said “I still got to ask again… how does it feel to be a father?” I put my finger to my lips and replied “One word… Proud.” He smiled wider as Knuckles said “What about Amy, how does she feel about it?” He closed his bag and sat it in his lap as he went back to drinking his beer “Proud, Happy, fulfilled… all those words; she’s doing such a great job at being the mother of my child.”

                Knuckles grinned and said “Have you, you know… rewarded her?” I blushed and quickly replied “I-I hardly think that’s any of your business!” He chuckled and downed the rest of his beer, tapping on the table to get the bartenders attention as he pointed to the empty bottle “So by your red cheeks I take that as a yes.” I crossed my arms and stared him down “What? I’m right though aren’t I?”

                I hung my head and replied “Y-yes… just this morning actually.” Tails blushed and his jaw dropped “UH, and look who’s telling me to wait!” Knuckles slapped my back and twirled around on his stool “That’s my man, keeping it real!” The bartender came back with Knuckles beer and I held up my finger “I could use another Kamikaze…” Knuckle talked over me and said “No-no, give my friend here a bloodhound!” The barkeep shrugged and went about making the drink.

                We heard Richard in the background shout “I hate this game… you cheated; Ba!” He walked up and sat down next to Knuckles and ordered a beer “What’s wrong Bradshaw?” Knuckles teased “They kickin’ your ass over there?” He slammed his head on the counter and replied “Kicked a whole grand out of me.” My eyes widened and I held back a laugh “That’s why I’m not gambling… shit, you lost a thousand dollars?”

                The bartended came back with our drinks and Richard replied “Yep, hey I know.” He took a pack of cards out of his pocket and said “Who wants to play by ourselves?” I shook my head and the bartended noticed the cards “Sir you can’t have those in here.” Richard just slammed his badge and I.D. down on the table and he backed off.

                “Now who wants to play a ‘friendly game’ of poker?” I took out the hundred he gave me and Knuckles put his bag of quarters up, Tails took out a few hundred and Richard put in a twenty “Friendly” I said as I sipped on my drink.

(Two hours later, four card games and twenty beverages)

                “Hit me” I said receiving a punch in the arm from Knuckles “You bastard, that’s not what I meant.” He laughed and held his cards down “I fold” Tails did the same thing and it was just me and Richard, eyeing each other. I noticed a bead of sweat drop off his forehead onto the table and I smiled “All in.” His eye twitched and he slammed his cards down “Beat this Speedy Gonzales!” I laughed and laid down my cards.

                He hung his head and I took all the money, evenly dividing it before giving everyone a share “Let it be known Sonic is a generous hedgehog.” Knuckles noticed a green bottle on the shelf of bottles and nudged me “Dude… Sonic, is that… is that Absinthe?!” I looked close at what he was talking about and replied “I don’t know; why, what the hell is Absinthe?”

                He licked his lips and said “One of the most intoxicating alcoholic drinks ever to be invented by mankind.” I laughed and stuffed my money in my wallet “Oh jeez Knuckles, I don’t need any more booze… I promised Amy I wouldn’t come home drunk.” He smiled and called the bartender over “Oh relax Sonic, one more couldn’t hurt.” I stared him down and responded “Last time you told me that I went home and barfed, now Amy makes fun of me and tells everyone about it when I drink a beer.”

                He grinned and asked the bartended “How about you pour us a few shots of that there green fairy?” He looked at where Knuckles pointed and said “I’m sorry sir, but regulations state that can only be used as a…” Richard shouted to him in a rage “What have I told you boy! I’m the Chief of Police and what I say goes… now fix my friends up with a few shots now!” I motioned for him to lower his voice as the barkeep sighed and obeyed.

                “Sonic I’m sixty two years old; I think I can drink whatever the fuck I want.” I laughed as the barkeep came back and filled four shot glasses with one hundred percent pure Absinthe “Yeah well if you don’t slow down on your drinking you won’t make it to sixty three.” He waved me off and held up his glass “I propose a toast”

                We all held our glasses up to each other’s and all said merrily “To the green fairy!”  We all tossed it back and shook our heads as the burn was wicked. “Whoa, that’s intense” Tails said as Knuckles waved to the barkeep again “One more please.”

(Three Absinthe shots later)

                “Watch it Sonic… Look out… shit you almost missed…” I pressed the flipper and replied “Shut up Knuckles I got this… I’m almost at the high score.” The pinball flew up a wire ramp and bounced off a row of targets “Yes!” I shouted confident of my ability to reach the high score “Just five thousand more points!”

                I held onto the pinball game to support me, I had already fallen off the wagon but was still determined to get that high score whether I could walk or not “Get the drop targets!” Tails shouted as they routed me on, barely able to stand themselves “I see them… I got it.” The pinball struck the drop targets and flew along the side until it hit a bumper, bouncing off and striking a few rollovers “So close!”

                Knuckles teased me by lifting the game slightly to force a tilt “Don’t you dare!” He laughed and lifted it more causing a tilt to appear on screen “Oh you bastard!” Amazingly the ball hit a bumper on its way down and struck the last target, achieving the high score. Knuckles jaw dropped and I threw my hands up “YES!!! There is no better spinball player than Sonic the hedgehog!” I stuck my finger in Richards face and said “In your face! In your face! I told you I could do it drunk or sober.”

                I fell over on the ground and they all laughed at me. Tails helped me up and we stumbled to the front entrance “I really don’t think I can drive.” I said as I took Richards keys out and tossed them to him “You’re going to have to.” Richard mimicked an Irish accent and said “Don’t succumb to the green fairy!” Me and Tails laughed and I replied “I’m dancin’ with her man, I’m dancin’ I tell you!”

                The Valet watched us as we walked out the door and I tossed him a ten “Hey you… Human, go get my friends Hummer for me…” I shook my head as Knuckles responded “It’s in Lot A, row 4… a black one.” He picked up the money and ran into the parking garage as we attempted to remain on our feet.

                “I’m hungry” I said as Tails and Knuckles held me up “Me two” Richard replied “I got the munchies, how about we stop at Taco Bell?” Tails seemed to like the Idea as he swayed back and forth with me “Sounds good to me, I’m craving a Nachos Bellgrande for some reason.”

                I moaned and rubbed my head “Amy is going to hit me with the hammer when she sees me like this.” Richard laughed and made a smacking sound with his hands as he said “There goes Sonic, smashed into the wall!” Knuckle smiled and replied “That girl aint’ playing around man, when she says something about a Piko-Piko… you better up and go as quick as you can.”

                I chuckled and said “She’ll chase your ass down like a heat seeking missile.” We all laughed again as the Valet came back up with the Hummer and parked in front of it “Here you are my good man.” Richard said sarcastically as he gave the Valet a five dollar tip for not stealing the Hummer or spitting on it. He took the five with a raised eyebrow and walked away.

                Tails and Knuckles helped me up in the front seat and then got in the back “Are you sure you’re sober enough to drive Richard?” He stumbled up into the driver’s seat and replied “Sober? Hell no, but I’m not about to leave my expensive car in front of the Casino for someone to steal.” He turned the steering wheel and drove up on the curb for a second as the Valet jumped out of the way.

                “Lord, Richard what the hell are you doing?” He laughed and said “Those Absinthe shots really screwed me up…” I shook my head as he backed up and got back on the road “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” He rolled the window down and turned up the music “Nope, Ha… but none of you guys are either.” Knuckles shot up and said “What, did you say something about Ether?”

                I laughed and replied “Nobody said anything about Ether… W-what… how in the hell could you still be thinking about alcohol?” He sat back disappointed and responded “I was just saying…” Richard honked the horn and leaned out the window “HEY… What’s the hold up!?” I pulled him back in the car and said “Come on… don’t try and start something with someone, they’re lay your old ass out.”

                “I’m the Chief of Police…” I interrupted and said “And you’ll do what you want, yeah-yeah… we know.” He stared at me for a second then laughed “Oh God, I’m so wasted!” Tails suddenly laughed and yelled “Road trip!” We all looked at him as I said “What was that all about?” He shrugged and fell back in his seat as we turned into Taco Bell. I rubbed my stomach and said “I haven’t had a taquito in forever.”

                We stared at the menu for a good five minutes before pulling up the speaker. Richard cleared his voice as a woman come over and said “May I take your order?” He grabbed his wallet and replied “Yeah, let me get uh… eight soft tacos… uh… four taquitos… uh hold on.” He turned to Tails and asked him what he said he wanted “A Nachos Bellgrande!” He turned back to the speaker and continued “A Nachos Bellgrande… and uh… do you guys still sell those chilitos?” The woman sounded annoyed as she replied “No sir, we stopped selling those years ago.”

                “Well damn… those were good, okay then just four cokes… that’ll be it.” She read off this list to confirm our order and said “That will be twenty dollars and fifty cent.” Richard moaned and rolled up to the window, pulling out the money and giving it to the clerk “So Knuckles.” Knuckles opened his eyes in response as he kept talking “How is the Security Guard business going?” referring to him guarding the Master Emerald.

                Knuckles put his arms behind his head as he relaxed and replied “Slow… Slow and boring.” Richard turned the music back up and responded “Yeah, so you just sit there day and night?” Knuckles gave a small nod as the lady gave Richard the Bags of food “Have you ever thought about forming your own private security force to help you?” He passed everyone there food and told them not to drop so much as a spec.

                Knuckles replied to his question with a shrug “Not really… I’m not the most trusting individual.” Richard bit into his Taco and said with his mouth full “That’s why you only pick the people you do trust.” He shook his head and thought about it for a moment “It’s a good Idea, but probably will never happen.” Richard took another bite after he swallowed the first and replied “Well, let know if you’re giving it thought… I take care of my friends and would gladly refer a few trusted individuals to help you out.”

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

[Time: 5:15 P.M.]

                I gave another tissue to Rouge as the credits to Titanic rolled by. Aayan finally went back to sleep which was great since he woke up about halfway through the movie and I had to go upstairs and miss twenty minutes of it to breastfeed him. “Ugh-huh, that movie always brings me to tears.” Rouge said as she pulled the sheet we were sharing up to her waist.

                Blaze wiped away a tear and replied “Why didn’t he get on another piece of wood? They would’ve been so happy together.” Rouge rested her head on my shoulder as she cried more “I wish I could find a romantic man like that, you’re so lucky Amy; Sonic is… Hey, what’s this?” She immediately stopped crying and pulled the strap to my dress down a bit, revealing the hickeys Sonic left on my neck.

                She smirked as I pulled the strap back up “Awoooo, looks like Amy got herself some action recently!” Blaze leaned up and responded “What? What is it?” Rouge giggled as I blushed and replied “Two fresh love-marks on our pink girl’s neck.”

                I smiled and blushed redder, thinking about what Sonic said to me in the shower “Don’t be jealous now… I am a married woman after all.” Rouge and Blaze giggled as I changed the channel “So” Rouge began teasing “How fresh is this exactly?” I smiled and replied in embarrassment “This morning fresh.” Blaze blushed and said “Wow, you two don’t fool around… or I guess I could say you do.”

                Rouge giggled again and made smooching sounds as she turned around to make it look like she was making out with someone. I rolled my eyes as she moaned Sonics name “Hey, knock it off… you two really need to find you all’s soul mates.” Rouge stopped and turned around with a shrug “I know, I’ve been looking more and more lately; I just haven’t been as lucky as you have.”

                I laughed and said “What about Shadow… I mean you two see each other at work don’t you, and don’t give me that inter-office relationship is forbidden crap.” She giggled and replied “Oh please, Shadows so cold towards anyone he’d freeze my heart solid.” I raised my eyebrow as I thought about what Sonic said in the hospital about him being gay “You don’t think he’s gay do you?”

                Blaze and Rouge both laughed at the same time “Heavens no… I have caught him staring at my breasts a few times. Once, when I was bent over getting a drink out of the fridge in the break room I turned to see him gawking at my ass.” My cheeks reddened as I told her about what Sonic said in the hospital.

                She laughed and responded “No I’m sure he’s not gay, but he is stubborn as mule I’ll tell you that… the closest I got to doing anything with him was when we were pushed up against each other in a helicopter and I felt his bulge, he wouldn’t admit it though.” I laughed and turned to Blaze “And what about you Blaze? Have you had anyone in mind, Silver maybe?” She blushed at Silvers name and looked away “N-no… not really.”

                Me and Rouge laughed and I gently nudged her “Your red cheeks beg to differ, seems like you have at least been thinking about it?” Rouge giggled and said “Silver is really sweet, He seems to be really emotionally attached to you.” She smiled and turned back to us “I know, but I don’t think he feel’s ‘that way’ for me.” I waved my hand and replied “But how will you know if you don’t try, the last time I saw you guys the first thing he did was walk up and hug you.”

                Aayan suddenly started crying and I stood up to get him out of his cradle “What’s wrong Aayan, you want mommy to hold you?” He cooed and rubbed his head against mine as I went to go sit back down. I felt his diaper and stood back up again “Uh-oh somebody made another stinky.” Blaze giggled and said “I bet you get really tired of changing diapers huh?” I grabbed a diaper out of the bag and sat him up on the kitchen bar, away from Rouge and Blaze.

                “Not really, it’s not quite as bad as you think; especially when you have no choice.” I took off his dirty diaper and chunked it in the trash, using a napkin to wipe him before placing him on the new diaper. “After you do it a few times you get used to it, after all as Sonic says ‘seven thousand nine-hundred and seventy one to go.’ He likes to count them for some reason.”

                Rouge stood up and walked to the bathroom as she said “Does Sonic help?” I sprinkled some baby powder on the diaper before closing the straps around his waist and replied “Actually… Yes, all the time. He changes diapers and just this morning gave him a bath in the sink.” Rouge shook her head and smiled “You really know how to pick out the best guys Amy.”

                She went into the bathroom as I smiled and picked up Aayan. I heard Tails VTOL’s engine start up and I thought ‘Sonic must be back’ my suspicions where confirmed when I heard a key go in the lock and the deadbolt turned. My eyes widened we he stumbled in and tripped over the first ‘and only’ step, mumbling something about a ‘mean old green fairy’ he burped and passed out.

                I walked over to Blaze and told her to hold Aayan for a minute as I grabbed a newspaper off the coffee table and rolled it up. I ran over to Sonic and smacked him on the head with it as I yelled “SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU’RE SUCH A PIG! He grunted and slowly stood up as I smacked him with the newspaper over and over “What, I’m sorry!” He fell over on top of me and I pushed him off “Good lord Sonic, did you go swimming in booze?”

                He smiled and tripped over his own feet as he made an attempt to get to the stairs, falling right in front of the half-bathroom door “Get up you worthless man!” His foot moved a little before he started snoring “Sonic! Come on not in front of Aayan.” He snorted and I clenched my fists getting really angry as I inhaled sharply, throwing the newspaper to the ground as I took out my Piko hammer.

                Blaze laughed and said “Do it, right in his drinking hand.” I rubbed the mallet on his back for a second as I told Blaze to cover Aayans eyes.  He moaned and I raised the hammer up above my head “You better wake up this instant Sonic or you’re going to get it.” He gave another grunt and started snoring again “Okay, you asked for it.” Rouge opened the door just as I slammed the hammer down on his left hand, receiving an immediate reaction “OWWW, HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT… OWIE… OWIE… OWIE!!!!”

                He turned to see me holding the hammer and replied as he held his hand in pain “damn Amy, I think you broke my hand.” Rouge laughed as he swayed about like a drunk, still clutching his hurt hand “I see someone found some booze.” Blaze laughed at him as I walked over and sat back down, crossing my arms “Get up them damn stairs and go lie down sonic.” He stumbled up the first step and fell back down again.

                Rouge laughed hysterically and asked “What did you drink blue boy?” He smiled and held up his finger in thought as he stood back up “Two Kamikazes… A mojito… A bloodhound… Three shots of Abslithla… Ab-Absinthe… and a big fat rolled joi…” I threw my hammer at him and he barely missed it as he ran up the stairs “And you stay up there Sonic… you… pig!”

                Rouge looked at me wide eyed as she said “Was he just about to say a Joint!?” Aayan climbed out of Blazes and back into mine “I Hope not, I can’t see Sonic as ever doing something like that.” Blaze seemed kind of shocked as well “I hate to say it Amy… but I can’t think of anything else he could have been about to say.” I picked up Aayan and rocked him in my arms “I still hope not, he’ll get in a lot of trouble at work.”

                Blaze stood up as Rouge came over and gave me a hug “Alright Pinky, We better get moving… I got work in the morning so I can’t be up too late.” I kissed her on the cheek as she gently gave Aayan a pat on the head “I’ll see you later cutie.” I stood up and walked with them over to the door, giving Blaze a peck on the cheek “I want you Blaze… To talk with Silver.” She blushed and tickled Aayan under the chin, making him laugh “Oh I don’t know Amy, do you really think it’ll work out?”

                I smiled and gave her a hug “Well we won’t know until you give it a try… besides, I think it’ll work out better than you think.” Rouge giggled and kissed the air saying “Silver and Blaze sitting in a tree… K...I...S...S…I…N…G…” Blaze blushed and pushed her back. I giggled and said “I wouldn’t be laughing Bat Girl, sooner or later it’ll be you and Shadow sitting in that tree.” Blaze smiled and walked out “See you girls later, thanks for coming over!” I shouted as they got in Rouges car.

                Rouge yelled back as she started the engine “no problem babe, now go deal with you husband.” I smiled and replied “I will, believe me!” I watched them pull out of the drive way and Rouge flip off Richards house as she drove away. “That girl…” I said to myself as I closed and locked the door.

                Aayan cooed and pulled on my arm “What is it Aayan?” He smiled and laughed “You just want some attention don’t you?” I held him up and blew raspberries on his little tummy, making him laugh as he pulled on my quills “Who’s mommy’s little boy? Is it Aayan?” he laughed as I played with his toes “this little piggy went to the market” He laughed again as I wiggled his toes “This little piggy stayed home.”

                He laughed and suddenly made a face before burping, I laughed and continued “This little piggy had roast beef” He laughed again as I ticked his feet and said “This little piggy had none.” I sat him in the cradle and covered him up as he yawned. I ticked him one more time as I wiggled his pinky toe “And this little piggy went wee…wee…wee all the way home.”

                   I kissed his forehead and picked up the cradle, turning the TV off before walking up stairs ‘God Sonic, I thought you promised you wouldn’t get wasted again… I hope at least you didn’t gamble.’ I smiled as Aayan sucked on his thumb and slowly closed his eyes “You’re going to get so many girls when you get older Aayan, you already put a spell on Rouge and Blaze.”

                I pushed open the bedroom door and saw Sonic laying on his stomach on the bed with his pants half down. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight “Sonic are you awake?” He made a grunt and started snoring “Guess not.” I sat Aayan and the cradle down next to my side of the bed and rolled Sonic over to his side, blushing when I noticed the tent in his boxers.

                I bit my lower lip and looked over at Aayan to see he was asleep “Sonic, wake up.” He moaned and stretched out, exposing himself more before going back to his drunken sleep “Sonic!” I exclaimed as the tip of his head came out of his boxers “You’re such a pig!” He half ass opened one eye and smiled before passing back out. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand down his stomach as I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly removed his tie.

                “You know… not many people would do something like this for you… I feel like a bad mother doing something like this with Aayan so close.” I moved over and straddled his crotch, feeling his manhood poke into my panties “I don’t know why I’m so horny.” I licked his chest as he continued to snore “Your fur tastes like booze and smoke, I don’t know what you did with the gang but I can’t stay mad at you.”

                He wrapped his arms around me and moaned my name; I looked at him and saw he was still asleep “I don’t know who’s worse.” I said as I went to the foot of the bed and pulled his pants down to his ankles “You for falling asleep in such a lewd manner” I smelled his boxers and the musky scent flew up my nose “Or me, for being so attracted to stuff like this.”

                    I slid my hand into my panties as I slowly pulled his boxers down, allowing his stiffy to fly out and nearly smack me in the face. I grabbed his shaft and gently stoked it “Rouge found out about the hickeys you gave me you naughty boy.” I said to him, knowing he couldn’t hear me “She didn’t offer a threesome though.” I ran my tongue along his member, tasting the sweat from his long day “So Raunchy.” I responded; the taste and smell fueling me to keep going.

                I smirked as he started to snore and said “Let’s see if this wakes you up.” I licked the head and stuck his length in my mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. His eyes twitched and I smiled as I went back to sucking, taking him to the back of my throat as I ran my tongue along his vein “Ugh, that feels good.” He said as he laid his hand on my head and rubbed his eyes.

                “What the hell?” He blinked a few times and I about choked as I laughed with him still at the back of my throat “Damn, I thought I was just dreaming.” I withdrew up to his tip and swirled around it before releasing him with a pop “Nope, you’re just getting some bed head.” He smiled and pulled me up to him, kissing me on the lips “I thought you were pissed off at me?”

                I shook my head as I sat in his lap “I don’t appreciate you stumbling around like the town drunk in front of my friends, and I defiantly don’t approve of you doing that in front of Aayan.” I rubbed my hand along his jaw and kissed his neck, mischievously sucking until I left a mark; just like he did to me. “But I can’t stay too angry at you for long, after all you aren’t an angry drunk at least.”

                He kissed me again, shooting his tongue in my mouth to let me taste the alcohol ridden saliva “Nope, just a horny one.” He said as he kissed his way down my neck, eventually reaching my breasts “God your tits have gotten so big… I could motor boat these babies.” He squeezed them for a second before suddenly looking up at me “Jeez what’s wrong with me, where’s Aayan at?”

                I pushed him back down on the bed and replied “asleep in his cradle on the other side of the bed.” He tried to push me off him which was strange “Amy we can’t do this with him right over there.” I smiled and held him down “Shut up Sonic, it’s too late for that.” He smiled at my aggression and tugged on my panties “Well if you say so Ames, I just didn’t expect to do this twice in one day.”

                I laughed and whispered in his ear “Maybe we could do it in a different hole; I’ve been wanting to feel your essence inside me again.” He blushed and grabbed my ass “I’ll never understand it; no matter how hard I am you’ll always be more frisky than me.” I kissed him real quick as I leaned up and pulled down my panties “Are you complaining?”

                He grinned and replied “No, is that your new slogan for me?” I threw my panties in on top of his nose and said “I don’t know, are you complaining?” He smiled and sniffed the panties before wearing them on his head like a teenager on a pantie raid. “Did you have a good time at the Casinopolis?” I asked as he rubbed my back and licked my neck “Yeah, I enjoyed hanging out with the guys again, the last time we did that was… New Years?” I grinded my bare flower against his member and moaned.

                He lifted me up as his head prodded at my other hole “Richard and Knuckles hit it off and became friends.” He smiled as I winced and forced myself down on his shaft, penetrating my rump “They were also the only ones to gamble.” He continued as I adjusted to the width, I smiled and said “Good, at least you kept one promise.”

                He flipped me over and moved around a bit as he grew bigger inside me “I told you I would only drink babe… anyway, Knuckles won a bag of quarters from the slots and Richard lost a whole grand at blackjack.” I shook my head and giggled “Ouch, I bet he was angry.” He started thrusting and I tensed up, still trying to get used to it “He was seriously angry… Me and Tails mainly just drank and talked about himself and Cream.”

                I wrapped my arms around him and glanced over at Aayan, still asleep thankfully. Sonic massaged my breasts as he slammed all the way into me “Ugh… H-How much did Tails drink?” I tried to ask with concern “Not as much as me, but enough for him… You know, he talked about wanting to have his way with Cream.” My jaw dropped in amazement as he drove his shaft in me deeper “Sonic! Did you have a talk with him, you know he’s too young to be thinking like that… and Cream is just way too young.”

                He laughed and twisted inside me “A lot of people could say the same to you and me Ames… You got married when you were fifteen and had a baby when you were sixteen.” I moaned as he pile drived me relentlessly, cramming his member into my ass “Y-Yeah, but I also didn’t do anything until I was ready…  I bet Cream hasn’t even masturbated yet, and Tails… well… okay he might have.”

                He yawned and I slapped him “Sonic! How incredibly rude!” He smiled and chuckled “Sorry babe, it’s just from the booze.” I giggled as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips; I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he pumped faster “What about you babe… what did you and the girls do while I was out?”

                He brushed a quill out of my face and licked my cheek “Not much; after Rouge and Blaze had a few more shots I made some stir fry and we ate that… We talked about Aayan and you mostly.” He smiled and kissed my neck where the hickeys were “Did Rouge find out about your love-marks?” I giggled as he thrusted deeper and faster “I took her long enough but she did; no, she didn’t talk about a threesome.” He blushed and I felt him swell up even larger “You naughty boy, did that turn you on?”

                He smirked and licked my breast, making me shut up and inhale sharply “Maybe, after all I’m a guy you know.” I held him tighter as I felt a wave of pleasure flood my senses “F-from how m-much you like my b… b-breast I would have thought you w-were a child.” He chuckled and kissed me, sliding his tongue in my mouth and sucking on mine “Hard to talk when you’re having an orgasm huh?”

                I blushed as he gently used his teeth to pull my tongue into his mouth “Uhh…” I managed to moan as my tongue sat on top of his, allowing him to plunge both his meat and tongue into me at the same time. He let go of my tongue and ran down my neck “Ugh, I’m getting close Ames…” He lifted me up so I could bounce on him “I love you Sonic… I’m sorry I hurt your hand.”

                I lifted his hand and tenderly sucked on his fingers “I love you too Amy… get ready, I’m about to cum.” I tightened around his shaft and felt him release his load inside me “Ugnnnnn so good…..” I moaned as I continued licking his hand. He smiled and held me close, burying my head in his chest as the last of his seed spilt into my hole.

                He slid out of me and quickly grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to plug me up, not wanting to dirty the clean sheets with his fluids. He gave me a gentle tap on the ass and kissed me passionately, holding my jaw as he licked my lips and touched the tip of my tongue “I love you Amy, I’m sorry I came home so disheveled.” I smiled and hugged him “Who cares, you more than made up for it just now.”

                He yawned and laid back on the bed as I stood up, walking to the bathroom to clean myself up “Did you eat anything while you guys were out?” He didn’t respond and I turned around to see him back asleep “Sonic!” I exclaimed with a smile “You’re such a pig.” 


	28. What Does H.U.M.A.N. Stand for Anyway

Chapter 28

What Does H.U.M.A.N. Stand for Anyway

 

 

(Three months later)

[Time: 1:30 P.M.]

                I drove around town alone since Jerry was sick and I decided to let Owen and Todd go with each other. It had been a slow day and had only written two tickets, I yawned as I stopped at a red-light “Boring…” I said as I looked around for something to do “Somebody needs to run a light or something… I want to have some fun.” I shook my head at how I sounded like a deranged state trooper.

                The CB radio suddenly turned to static and I adjusted the frequency, still getting nothing but static “What the hell?” I pounded on it as the light turned green and started driving again. The static turned to a loud buzzing and a voice said “Attention all units in the vicinity, we have a disturbance call from Ōshima’s Hotel.” It turned back to the loud buzzing and I replied, confused at the way they didn’t use any codes “10-4, I’m in route.”

                The buzzing sound turned back to static before dissipating to nothing “Piece of shit hardware.” I turned on the lights and sped off to Ōshima’s hotel that was about a mile away “Haven’t been there in a while” I said to myself as I honked for people to move out of the way “I wonder what’s going on.”

                I arrived at the hotel and pulled into the parking lot, parking up by the front entrance and hopping out ‘I don’t see anything’ I thought to myself as I put my hand on my gun and ran into the building. As soon as I got through the front door Mr. Ōshima saw me and called my name “Sonic, is that you?” He ran up and shook my hand “How are you, I haven’t seen you in a while?”

                I smiled as he stared at my uniform and laughed “A Police officer huh?” I relaxed my hand away from my holster and walked with him back to his desk “What’s going on Mr. Ōshima?” I asked as he sat down “What do you mean?” I looked around and replied “I got a call off the radio something was going down?” He pursed his lips and shook his head “No, it’s been quiet all day today.”

                I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes “Are you sure? Dispatch said there was a disturbance at Ōshima hotel… I know I heard them right.” He watched me look around and replied “I believe you, but nothing has happened here today… The most exciting thing that’s happened today was when I squashed a damn cockroach.” I laughed but kept thinking about the dispatch call “That’s gross… Are you one hundred percent sure you didn’t call for help?”

                He gave a nod and leaned back in his chair “I’m positive.” I shook my head and replied “Okay… well I guess I’ll get out of your hair then.” He gave a wave and told me to sit down for a bit “Nonsenses… Stay for a while; tell me how you’ve been doing.” I looked at my watch and shrugged “Okay, I guess I could spare a few minutes.”

                I leaned against the desk as he asked me about the uniform “So when did you go into Law enforcement, I thought you were more of the… racing type?” I smiled and said “Yeah I was… So you remember when I brought my fiancé down here right?” He smiled and gave a nod “Oh yeah… the cute pink girl hedgehog?” I chuckled and crossed my legs “That’s the one… anyway, we did get married” He smiled at me wide-eyed and said “Wonderful! Where did you all get married at?”

                “Uh, down there at the cathedral off Main Street… the one that’s been there since the city was built.” He gave another nod and clapped his hands “Congratulations… You two seemed to be very happy together!” I grinned and responded “Hold on now, there’s more to it than just that.” He raised his eyebrow as I continued “So we got married because I found out she was pregnant with my child.”

                His jaw dropped and he laughed “Shotgun wedding?” I laughed and quickly replied “No-no… I get that a lot. Nope, I actually did it on my own will. And why wouldn’t I, I loved her and wanted to take care of her.” He shook his head as He put his feet up on the desk “Very noble of you Sonic.” I stuck my nose up and replied “Nobility had nothing to do with it, only love Mr. Ōshima.”

                He gave a thumbs up and let me continue “So I figured I needed a job to support her and the baby once he was born…” Mr. Ōshima noticed I used a gender and interrupted “You already know the gender?” I hung my head at how he wouldn’t let me finish the story without interrupting “We actually already had him about a good three months ago.” He smiled and said “Ahh, so you’re officially a dad huh? How does it feel?”

                I turned down my radio as dispatch talked about somebody running from the Mystic Ruins Rangers “I have to tell you Mr. Ōshima, I’ve never felt so complete and proud in my entire life!” He leaned a bit further back in the chair until the back touched the wall and propped him up “Good that means you’ll be a magnificent father.” I smiled and replied “I’ve been told… We named him Aayan and he looks just like a small Cyan version of me with three little quills at the front of his head like my wife has.”

                He laughed and said “He sounds adorable… How’s your wife feel about the whole thing?” I slid down to the wall and watched as a couple exited the elevator and walked out the door “She loves it as much as I do… She did however have some complications with the birth.” He frowned and stared at me “She’s okay though thankfully.” He sighed and relaxed “Good, I’d hate to hear something bad happened.”

                I looked at my watch and said “Alright, well I need to get back to the Station.” He stood up and shook my hand vigorously “It was great to see you again Sonic… Stop by and see me again sometime, better yet bring your family; we’ll go out to eat or something.” I smiled and gave a nod “You now it Mr. Ōshima, my wife would be happy to do something like that… oh, and keep a watch out for anything suspicious alright.”

                He waved me off and I left the building “I need to contact dispatch and tell them it was a fluke.” I got back in the Cruiser and turned off the lights, picking up the CB and holding down the button “10-22 the Ōshima Hotel disturbance, it was a false alarm.” I waited for answer but never received one “Code 1?” I noticed Mr. Ōshima fly out the door and run over to my side of the cruiser.

                I rolled the window down and he said “Sonic, I forgot to tell you… Two men came here about two months ago looking for you, I told them you didn’t live here anymore but they didn’t believe me.” I tore off a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote my cell number down on it “If they come back you don’t hesitate to call me or the police okay.”

                He took the sheet from me and gave a nod, walking back into the hotel as I banged on the CB. I suddenly spotted the frequency on the CB was off by about twenty marks “How could Dispatch have reached me if I wasn’t on the right channel?” I changed it back to the proper frequency and immediately heard a few officers talking. Once they were done I got on air and said “10-73?” The dispatch officer responded quickly “Loud and clear.”

                I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I didn’t understand what happened “Could you run a 10-37 for me?” a few seconds later he came back “10-4 what was the time the call was received?” I looked at my watch and thought back to when the CB messed up “About 1:30 P.M.”

                I put the cruiser in drive and pulled out of the parking lot as he replied “Sorry, no confirmed operators were on air during that time.” I shook my head and put the speaker back down ‘what the hell, someone called me here.’ I sighed and continued driving to the station as a car pulled out behind me.

                I stopped at a light and the car behind me revved its engine, catching my attention ‘someone I know?’ I thought to myself as I adjusted the rearview mirror to get a better look. I couldn’t see into the car since the windows were darkened beyond regulation; the car revved its engine again and scooted up, almost hitting my bumper “Hey what the hell!” I yelled as the light turned green and I turned to the left.

                Immediately the car followed and stayed right on my ass “Who is this person?” I said as I came to another four lane intersection “Let’s just make sure you are following me.” I turned left and went into a circle, driving by Ōshima’s hotel again as he continued to tail me. I got on the radio and said “11-56, I’m probably going to need back-up.” The dispatch officer came on and replied “10-4 can you give me a description on the automo…” The radio suddenly cut off and went to static “Fuck!”

                The car got closer and touched the bumper of the cruiser “Dammit” I pounded on the CB but it remained nothing but static. It was like the car behind me sensed this and decided to make a move. Immediately it slowed down a bit before flooring itself towards me and ramming the cruiser ‘Jerry picked a terrible day to be sick.’ I thought to myself as I tried the radio again “11-99 Officer’s being assaulted by an automobile.”

                I received nothing but static “Great, looks like I’m on my own.” The car rammed me off the road and I had to use the emergency brake, quickly jumping out with my pistol drawn. “GET OUT OF THE CAR!” I yelled as I ducked behind the door and pointed my gun right at the driver seat “GET OUT NOW!”

                The car turned its engine off but nobody got out “SLOWLY STEP OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!” the door opened and I waited for the person to step out. Scaring the shit out of me the windshield to his car shattered as bullets flew through it into my cruiser. I rolled to the front as I tried to get more cover “11-99” I shouted into my shoulder speaker, desperately attempting to get help.

                A faint voice could be heard as it told me my reception was bad “Code 30, I’m being fired upon by a possible machine gun!” More bullets shattered the car window and the glass flew in my face, barely missing my eyes “WHO ARE YOU!” I shouted. After a few seconds I heard a deep mechanical voice reply “Serial number 243961… registered as Model… Hunter Unit Manufactured Assembly Nark!”

                ‘Shit, it’s one of Eggmans machine-men!’ I peeked around the corner and it shot off my hat, looking down to see a bullet dead center in the hat badge ‘Oh My God!’ My heart never felt so fast before as I began sweating profusely. I blindly fired a shot through my cruiser door, listening for a possible impact “You Missed” He taunted as he slowly walked closer “But I won’t”

                He began to unleash another load of bullets as they completely ruined my Waku-Waku Cruiser “STOP!” I shouted as I crawled over further in case he got to where I was. He laughed manically as he ran out of ammunition and proceeded to reload whatever gun he had. I took the opportunity to pick up a shard of my doors mirror and hold it up so I can see him.

                He was different than the one I ran into at the mayor’s office, with a more muscular overtone and eyes replaced with one long vision bar. He had no nose and he lacked hair, bringing me to believe this one was specifically designed for assault ‘He’s got a damn M16!’ I said in my head as he finished reloading and shot the glass out of my hand “Dammit!” I shouted, my hand trembling from intimidation.

                “Combat mode activated.” He said as he taunted me by shooting around my feet. “Please…” I said into my shoulder speaker “I need some help her now our I might die!” I inhaled and quickly stood up, firing three shots at him before I ducked as he took aim. I know I got one shot at least as I heard and saw it hit him in the abdomen “Nice shot!” He continued mocking me, laughing like the devil himself ‘I’ve never been so scared of one of Eggmans robots before… this… thing is utterly evil.’

                “But I’m better!” He responded to his own comment “Fuck you demon!” I yelled as I crouched to put more bullets in my gun “Fire, blood, and torment…” it replied as it kept littering my cruiser full of holes “I shall serve my master no matter what the cost!” I cursed my shaking hands as I dropped a bullet.

                I bent down to pick it up and my life flashed before my eyes as I saw him standing right next to me with the M16 pointed at me “Make peace with your gods.” He demanded. My blood ran cold as I saw his metallic fingers grip the trigger; a sudden tire screech made him look up as another police cruiser smashed into him and crushed him underneath the tires. I exhaled and turned around to throw up, so nervous my stomach couldn’t handle it anymore.

                I wiped my mouth and stood up as the Officer ran over to me “Are you oka…” another burst of bullets flew into him as his blood splattered my face “NO!” I yelled, picking up my gun and emptying the entire clip into the machine as the officer fell on top of me gasping with blood pouring out of his mouth.

                I rolled him off me and took his gun out, firing all of his bullets into the machine “You son-of-a-bitch!” I grabbed his M16 and cried as I proceeded to shoot every part of his metallic body; shredding the rubber skin to dust as it seized about on the ground “Error… Error… Error… system failure…” it spouted as I cried nonstop, smashing the butt of the rifle into his face once the bullets were gone.

                I continued to do this until the butt snapped off and even then I just stood up and stomped on his face until it was unrecognizable “I FUCKING HATE YOU EGGMAN!” With one last stomp his head busted open and wiring flew out on the ground like grey matter. I fell to the ground and crawled over to the Officer.

                I recognized him; he was a deputy who’d just got out of the academy last week. So eager to help people, so ready to serve the force… Now his blood is draining out onto the pavement. I held him in my arms as he shivered from blood loss, I cried as he looked up at me and asked “Am I going to die?” I held my nose and mouth as I looked at the damage that fucking machine had done to him.

                About ten bullets had gone all the way through him and it was a painful miracle that he was still alive “No son… you’re going to be okay.” I lied as the blood soaked my hands and dripped out of his mouth “You’re going to be okay!” My hands trembled as I grabbed my shoulder speaker “O-officer down… I need a medical helicopter off the road of Ōshima’s hotel near the Cyber Net Inc. building!”

                He gripped my tie and pulled me to his face as his voice grew weaker “D-did I do good?” My tears fell on his wounds as they gushed with more blood “Yes…” I replied as I held him close to my chest “You saved my life…” His blood drenched my uniform as the dispatch operator came on “What is the condition of the officer?” He started to shake violently and his breath grew even shallower “Critical, he’s bleeding out.” I replied as he tugged on my shirt again.

                “Tell *Cough* t-tell my family… I love them very much… I-I-I-I….” He exhaled and went limp “No” I said as I shook him “Please don’t do this to me… PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!” people stopped and got out of their cars as they wanted to see what was happening. I cried and turned to them “GET AWAY FROM ME!” they jumped back as I got on my shoulder speaker “I-I need homicide instead, you can cancel the medial call.” I felt his neck and closed my eyes as there was no pulse “He’s gone.”

 

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

                After hours of reports and questions as to what happened I was finally allowed to go home. I pulled into my drive way and turned off the car, laying my head on the steering wheel “I can’t believe this is happening…” I banged my head on the wheel and opened my door, sliding out onto the ground. Bradshaw, who’d tail behind me on our way home, saw me do this.

                He parked in his drive way and ran over to me “Sonic…” He picked me up and leaned me against the car “Sonic you need to get a grip on yourself.” I pushed him away as I slid down the car door “I never signed up for this shit Richard!” He grabbed me by my blood soaked tie and slapped me “You knew this could happen Sonic!” I cried more as he shook me “Get a hold of yourself Sonic; you can’t let your wife see you like this.”

                I choked up and replied “A fucking man died in my arms today Richard… He died with bullets in his chest.” He pulled me up and embraced me “And do you know whose fault that is? Is it yours?” I held onto him as he rubbed my back “No… It’s Eggmans.” He let go of me and looked in my eyes with concern “That’s right; It’s that bastard you should blame. The worst thing you could ever do is blame yourself for another man’s death.”

                “What are we going to do about this Richard… we can’t let this keep happening.” He walked me to the door and replied “You’re absolutely right; I’ve already put in a request for a meeting down at town hall as soon as possible… wait, what is this?” I looked down as he grabbed a small computer chip off my shirt collar and threw it on the ground, stepping on it as he continued talking “Anyway, it’s going to be about how to stop Eggman once and for all… I’ve even put in a call to the General of G.U.N.” he knocked on the door for me as he held my shoulder.

                I heard the door unlock and Amy said “It’s about time, you dinner is in the micr… Oh My God!” She noticed the blood soaked shirt and nearly fell over “It is okay Mrs. Hedgehog, it’s not his blood.” She still looked a bit faint as we walked in. Richard closed the door behind us as Amy asked me what happened “Don’t” I said, putting my hand up “Just don’t… not right now.” She blinked and I walked past her up the stairs.

                I opened the door to my bedroom and took off my tie ‘I’m sorry Ames, I didn’t mean to be so rude’ I thought to myself as I peeled off the blood stained shirt and threw them away in the garbage. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower as I thought back to what the young cadet said to me _‘Did I do good?... Am I going to die?’_ I slammed my fist into the wall almost leaving a dent as I took of my belt.

                “FUCK!!!” I screamed as I closed the bathroom door and took off my shoes and pants. “I can’t do this anymore… this job is too much for me.” I removed my socks and gloves and threw them to the ground violently. I stared at the blood that had soaked through my gloves and shirt and dried on my fur “crimson” I replied, referring to the colour patches of my fur had turned.

                I got in the shower and sat down in the stream, pulling my knees up to my chest as I watched the blood slowly rinse of and swirl down the drain “I’m so sorry… I didn’t even know your name.” I closed my eyes but quickly opened them again as the images of his body haunted my vision “Why?” I asked God “Why would you let something like this happen?”

                I put my hands on top of my head and smashed my face into my legs “Why…” I couldn’t cry anymore, I’d ran out of tears a while back. I heard the door to the bathroom open and I looked up to see Amy’s silhouette through the curtains undressing. She pulled back the curtains and stared down at me “Sonikku…” She stepped in behind me and sat down, pulling me back against her.

                “Richard told me everything…” She leaned my head back against her breasts and I looked up at her “I’m so sorry Sonic…” I sighed and closed my eyes as she ran her hand through my quills “I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through right now.” I hung my head and she rubbed my neck “Is there anything I can do for you?”

                I gave a nod and said “Hold me.” She wrapped her arms around me and held me as tight as she could “I love you Sonic, I hope you know that.” I held her hand on my chest and replied “I know you do baby… I love you too, I’m sorry I was so rude when I first walked in.” She squeezed me with her legs and said “It’s okay, just relax… Aayan’s asleep in his cradle. He was awake for about three hours straight today.”

                I sniffled and kissed her hand “Yeah? What did he do then?” I let go of her hand and she went back to massaging my shoulders “He mostly rolled around and played with his teddy bear you got him.” I smiled and laughed a little “He’s rolling around already?” She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder “Yeah, he’s still not very good at it; he gets about ten or so feet and topples over.”

                I smiled and leaned further back against her “Has he tried to walk yet?” She pushed me up a bit and rubbed my back “No, he does every now and then but he mainly tries to roll… Sonic, you have specs of glass in your fur.” My thoughts went back to how I crawled around on the pavement and my mind drifted back to the young cadet.

                Amy seemed to sense this and she whispered in my ear “Don’t think about it honey… you have to stay strong for me and Aayan.” I inhaled and shook my head “I have to put a stop to Eggman once and for all Ames… I’m going to kill him; I won’t rest until that young man’s blood is replaced with Robotniks.” She squeezed my shoulders hard and replied “For now you need to rest… Bradshaw agreed that you need a good week off to think things over and gather your thoughts.”

                I sighed as she pressed her hands into my tense muscles “Okay babe… I’ll help you around the house and relax with Aayan.” She giggled and responded “There you go, just think of it as a well-deserved vacation… and don’t think about Eggman alright?” I gave a nod as she stood up and helped me to my feet “Okay Ames… you’re right, I couldn’t go back to work right now anyway.”

                She took the shampoo and rubbed some in her hand before lathering up my fur for me “Thank you Amy… for being so caring, it’s day’s like this I’d just lose my mind before I met you.” She smiled and rubbed up against me “The pain my heart feels is ten times worse than when I killed those gang members.” I tried hard to not go back to the moment the cadet passed but I couldn’t control my brain.

                “He was so young…” She wrapped her arms around me again and turned me around so I was facing her “He never saw it coming Amy… I should have stopped that damn machine.” She shook her head and put her finger to my lips “Hush… don’t start blaming yourself; you know damn well it wasn’t your fault.” She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me “You’re the greatest man in the world Sonic… you can’t let this ruin your spirit.”

                Once the water cleansed the blood and soap from my fur I turned off the shower and stepped out with Amy. She grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me; I pulled her up to me so we could share and rubbed my eyes. She kissed me again and said “You look really tired sweetie, how about you go lay down after this and I’ll bring you you’re dinner.” I closed my eyes and she dried my fur with the towel.

                “What did you make?” I asked as I started to dry her off with the other half that was around her. She turned on the blow dryer and replied “Pork chops with green beans and corn.” I smiled and kissed her “I love you Ames…” she blushed and dried my fur with the drier “I love you too Sonic… now go get some rest, you need to unwind.”

                I walked out into the bedroom and got a pair of pajama bottoms out of my dresser, slipping them on before crawling into the bed. I heard Aayan make a few sounds and I looked over at him “Hey buddy… I heard you had an exciting day today.” He smiled and made a few attempts to speak “Da…” I grinned at how close he was to saying daddy “What’s that? You want daddy to hold you?”

                He cooed and held his arms out “You’re so cute!” I leaned up and gently picked him up out of the cradle “My-my, daddy’s boy sure is getting bigger… pretty soon you’ll have to start sleeping in your crib Aunt Vanilla gave you.” He giggled and rubbed his face on my chest “You’re just the thing I needed to cheer me up.” Amy came out of the bathroom and smiled “My two boys.”

                I tapped Aayan on the nose and teased him “Say, I’m not a boy mama… I’m a man.” Amy walked over to her wardrobe and pulled a pair of panties and a long t-shirt out as Aayan laughed and said “Bowlugf!” and laughed some more. I smiled and laid down on the bed with him on my chest “What does that mean?” He grinned and softly pulled on my fur.

                “Alright Sonic” Amy said as she finished getting dressed “Just relax and I’ll get you your food.” Aayan slid off me onto the bed and I told Amy to come her. She walked over and I pulled her on top of me “Sonic!” I gave a soft smile and kissed her passionately “Thank you Ames… I wouldn’t be able to make it through this without you or Aayan.” She rubbed her cheek against mine and replied “Sonikku… you’re so strong, I know you’ll pull through this.”

                She stood back up and squealed when I slapped her ass “I love you Amy.” She giggled and walked out. Aayan used my side to stand up and clumsily walked over to me “I hear you’ve been rolling around her like a bowling ball.” He smiled and laughed “Yeah… have you been bugging mommy?” He snuggled up against me and stared up at me.

                “When you get older daddy will teach you how to do a spin dash; I taught myself you know.” He leaned back up and started crying “What’s wrong little buddy?” I picked him up and felt his diaper “Uh-oh… Come on; let’s go get you changed…” I picked him up and carried him down the stairs where Amy said “What are you doing Sonic?”

                I grabbed a diaper out of the bag and replied “Aayan needs to be changed.” I sat him down on the kitchen bar as Amy came over to help. The doorbell suddenly rang “Here, finish up Aayan and I’ll see who that is.” I said as she wiped him. I walked over to the door as the microwave beeped and looked through the peephole “Huh?” I said as I saw to Policemen standing there.

                I unlocked the door and opened it “Can I help you?” They both looked up at the same time and replied “Sonic the Hedgehog?” I narrowed my eyes and responded “Yes? The stared at me for a minute and asked “May we come in?” I put my hand up to block them as I looked closely at them “No, we can talk about whatever right here.”

                They both shrugged and said “Fine… we’re here to discuss the events today with your encounter of the Hunter unit.” I listened closely and realized I never told anyone about the name the machine-man called himself “What about him?” they looked at each other for a second before speaking “How did he fail?” I squinted and frowned at their strange question “What do you mean?”

                They twitched a bit as they continued “You are aware it was sent by Eggman correct?” I eyed them as I replied “Yes, I’ve already filled out the reports about this… why did you come to my house?” They just started talking over me “How did he fail?” I got a bit nervous as they stepped closer “That’s close enough, I don’t really need to tell you anything without permission from Bradshaw.”

                I noticed their shoes were not the same we use and their badges were on the right side of their shirt, lacking a nameplate “We have permission from Bradshaw to question you… How did he fail?” I turned to Amy who’d finished changing Aayan and was watching us talk “Amy, would you get me my phone?” She gave a nod and went upstairs “How did he fail?” They kept asking.

                I stared them down and replied “He ‘failed’ when a brave cadet ran him over and lost his life in the process.” They took another step closer and I stepped out as I pulled the door closed “Look, you two are starting to piss me off; you need to back up.” They ignored me and replied “Report suggest that was not the moment he failed.” Amy came back with my cellphone and handed it to me.

                “Is everything okay Sonic?” She asked in a worried tone “Yeah babe… I want you… to take Aayan upstairs and lock the door.” She grew wide-eyed and grabbed my arm “Sonic?” I jerked away from her and yelled “DO IT!” She ran back in as I closed the door behind me.

                I opened my phone and they asked “What are you doing?” I shook my head and lied “I got some photos for you to look at of the Hunter Unit.” I texted Richard and hoped to God he was still awake ‘Richard- strange men… come quick, bring shotgun.’ I sent the message and put the phone back in my pocket “Sorry, I must’ve deleted them… now what was your question again?” The Officer on the right sneered at me and said “I repeat… How exactly did the Hunter Unit fail his mission?”

                I gulped and thanked myself as I saw Richards’s bedroom light turn on ‘Thank god!’ The two cops steeped closer and looked down at me “Answer our question.” I stepped back against the door and replied “He fucking failed when I blew his brains out and smashed his face on the pavement!” My heart sped up and I noticed Richard open his door and yell with the shotgun in his hand “HEY!”

                They turned around and quickly responded “Nothing to see here… please go back into your home.” He pumped the shotgun and walked up to us “Don’t tell me what to do, who are you?” Immediately he stared at their shoes as they replied “Police Officers for Station Square Police Department.” He shook his head and said “What are your names?”

                They ignored him and turned back to me “Hey, don’t you ignore me!” Richard said as he put his hand on the left one’s shoulder “I’m Richard Bradshaw and you don’t have the right to interrogate him without my permission.” I watched as they turned around and I said “I thought you guys had permission from Bradshaw?” the right one spun around and laughed “You little prick!”

                The one turned to Bradshaw grabbed his hand as I kicked the one facing me back when his eyes turned red “Fuck!” I yelled as I rammed myself into the one holding Bradshaw, knocking him to the ground. Bradshaw recoiled and shot the one on the ground in the chest “You Mother fucker!” He shouted, shooting it once more time in the head as I pounced on the other one and used all the strength I had in me to twist it’s head off “DON’T YOU EVER…EVER… COME TO MY HOME AND ENDAGER MY FAMILY!”

                I reached down in the hole where his head was and ripped it’s power source out, smashing it to the ground as I lost my mind in fury. I ripped off its shirt and tore the rubber skin from its metal sheeting, foaming at the mouth “DIE!” Bradshaw shot the other one again before setting the shotgun down “Sonic!” I pried the sheet metal off and viciously ripped wiring out and threw it to the ground “Sonic enough!”

                I pulled more cords with my teeth and tore off its limbs “Jesus Christ, Sonic enough… you’re going into bloodlust!” I felt him pull on me and I elbowed him in the stomach “GET AWAY FROM ME OR I’LL DO THE SAME TO YOU!” I went back to my violent rage and felt him hit me in the back of the head with the butt of the gun before I lost consciousness.

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

                Aayan cried from the sound of gunfire as I leaned back on the ground against the bedroom door “Shh…” I said calmly as I covered his ears “Mommy’s here, she won’t let nothing happen to you.” I held my hammer between my knees as I clutched Sonics pistol in one hand and Aayan in the other. I gently held Aayan to my shoulder as he kept crying “It’s okay Aayan, please stop crying.”

                I suddenly heard feet coming up the stairs and I jumped up, aiming Sonic’s pistol at the door “I’m Armed!” I yelled as the feet got closer ‘I’d never so much as held a gun before’ I thought as a voice replied “It’s alright Mrs. Hedgehog, It’s me Richard Bradshaw…Open the door for me.” I walked over and hesitantly unlocked the door “Come in” I kept the pistol in my hand just in case and he said “I can’t, I need you to open it for me.”

                I held my breath and opened the door, seeing Sonic in his arms “Is… Is he…” He shook his head no and walked over to the bed, laying him down “No, I had to knock him out…” I gently put Aayan in the cradle but he just climbed out and followed me “What the fuck happened out there Richard?” He pulled the covers up over Sonic and replied “Eggmans Robots happened Mrs. Hedgehog… They were posing as policemen.”

                I picked up Aayan and sat him on the bed next to Sonic; He crawled onto Sonics chest and snuggled up to his neck. “Oh no, what do we do? I can’t sleep knowing more of those nasty machines could be lurking right around the corner.” Richard walked out into the hallway and picked up the shotgun, pumping it as he said “I don’t know Mrs. Hedgehog but the police are on the way so you don’t have to feel threatened anymore… I’m going to order a watchman sit outside for a few day but for tonight I’ll be right here.”

                I put Sonic’s gun in his dresser drawer and I heard him start to come to “Oh my head…” I walked over and grabbed Aayan as Sonic shot up out of bed “Shit! Where did they go!?” Richard came back in and pushed him onto the bed “They’re dead Sonic, just lay back.” He sighed and pounded his fist on the pillow, slamming his face down to muffle his voice as he yelled “FUCKING HELL!”  

                I noticed police lights flash out my window and Richard said “You two just get some rest, let me handle this.” He ran down the stairs and I closed the door behind him “well this is just great.” Sonic said as he rolled over “Now Eggman knows where we live… Urgh… I’m going to rip out his jugular!” I sat down on the bed and turned off the light “Sonic” He grabbed me and pulled me close, letting Aayan go back over to him “I’m sorry Amy, I’ve failed…”

                I turned to face him, careful not to squash Aayan and I slapped him “Shut up Sonic, just be quiet…” He sniffled and stood up, walking to the bathroom as he responded “Tomorrow, when we wake up… I’m taking you to a hotel to stay for a while.” I watched him open the medicine cabinet and pull out a bottle of Advil “I’m not staying in this house if there is a possibility of you or Aayan getting hurt.”

                I pulled Aayan close to me as he cooed and yawned “Sonic, Richard said he was going to put a police officer out front to watch the house, so I don’t think that’s necessary.” He turned off the bathroom light and walked back over to the bed as I rubbed my eyes “I don’t care what Richard said… I’m taking you and that’s that.” He wrapped his arms around me as he continued “I’m not thinking straight right now so excuse me if I’m not making any sense.”

                I kissed him softly and pulled his forehead to mine “Let’s just go to bed Sonikku, I’m tired of this whole day.” He closed his eyes and replied “Okay, but I’m seriously taking you to a hotel; Once we have this meeting to figure out how to stop Eggman we will be able to live our lives in peace.” I watched him turn off the other light on his side and closed my eyes with him.


	29. Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 29

Meeting of the Minds

 

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

[Time: 2:00 P.M.]

                “Are you ready?” I asked her as she came down the stairs with a suitcase and Aayan “Yeah, I got about a week’s worth of clothes and all the baby supplies.” I took the suitcase from her and brought it out to the car, shoving it in the trunk with the other bags. “Good, the meeting’s at three-thirty so I’ll probably get you and Aayan in a room and take off.” She grabbed Aayans cradle and closed the door “Where are we going anyway?” She asked as I locked the door.

                “I forgot to tell you yesterday, I ran into Mr. Ōshima… I’m sure he’ll let us rent a room; besides, he wanted to see us sometime.” She stared at the door for a second and looked down at where the shotgun pellets had cracked open the concrete “What’s wrong babe.” I asked as I wrapped my arm around her “Nothing, it’s nothing.” I frowned and remembered all the events that went down last night.

                “I know you don’t want to leave.” I said to her as I walked to the car “But there is no way I’m going to let my family stay in a house that Eggman just sent assassins to.” She sighed and walked to the car as I got in and started the engine. “I know Sonic; I just wish all this would stop… Why does Eggman do this to us?” She got in the passenger side and I squeezed her leg to comfort her “I don’t know Ames, cause he’s an asshole.”

                She gave a faint smile and closed the door at the same time I did “But can’t he see that we just want to be left alone?” I looked in the rearview mirror and backed out of the driveway “No, all he sees is red from constant anger and hate; he’s rather take people’s lives than sit back and make the best of his.” She held Aayan to her shoulder and gently rubbed his back “But life is such a miracle… Why would he want to ruin it so much?”

                I shrugged as we turned out of the neighborhood towards Speed Highway “Because he has a miserable one and he wants to make everyone else feel the way he does.” Aayan seemed a little scared at all the passing traffic and climbed out of Amy’s grasp, crawling towards me until she stopped him “Not right now Aayan, Daddy’s too busy to hold you.”

                I looked down really quick and ticked his chin “It’ll be okay Little Aayan; we’re just going on an adventure.” He cooed and snuggled up against my leg on the seat “That right there Amy is why I’m going to kill Eggman…” I pointed down to Aayan and continued “I will not let him touch our child; I want him to grow up in a world that isn’t under threat from a tub of lard.”

                I stroked Aayans quills with one hand as I used the other to drive “Imagine it Amy” I said as I picked up Aayan and put him in my lap “A world where we can be free of constant attack, a world free of Eggman and his infernal contraptions.” Aayan shoved his face in my fur and laughed before sneezing. “But Sonic, killing him will be permanent… I just don’t want you to feel like a murderer.”

                I gave a nod and replied “I know babe, but Eggman has already proven that he’s become more unstable and is hell-bent on killing me.” I thought back to what Shadow said and continued “He’s turned into a pure evil Amy… He’s twisted… He’ll kill our child in front of us just so we can watch… then; he’ll turn to you and force me to watch before he kills me as well.” She shook her head violently and cried “Sonic please don’t talk like that.”

                I exhaled and held her hand “I’m sorry Ames, but I truly believe that if I don’t stop him he’ll only delve deeper into the nightmarish creations he’s created.” She ran her thumb across my knuckles and scooted over to me “I know; I just don’t like death, I never wanted anyone to die before… Not even Eggman.” I sighed at her inability to understand the situation “Amy, when he held that pistol to your head on the space station are you saying you still didn’t want him to die?”

                “Well…” She drifted before continuing “Yes, I just didn’t want to believe he could be so evil… and I didn’t want to think like him; nobody deserves to die Sonic.” I placed my hand on top of Aayans head as he sucked his thumb and cooed “They do Amy, if they would hurt an innocent child...” She rubbed her eyes and replied “Let’s talk about something else… How was Mr. Ōshima doing?”

                I stared at the white stripes on the road as I responded “He’s doing okay from the looks of it; He was really excited to hear about you and me and even Aayan.” She rested her head on my shoulder and smiled “You should talk with him more often Sonic, he seems to like you.” I wrapped my arm around her as she took Aayan out of my lap and I said “I know, he offered to take us out to eat. Maybe we’ll do that when I get done with this meeting quickly.”

                “That sounds great; we need a night out after what happened.” Aayan cried and grabbed at Amy’s breast, signifying he was hungry “Yeah” I said as she slid a strap off her shoulder and let Aayan suck on her teat “I hope this meeting doesn’t last long.” She rubbed my leg and replied “I packed your suit so you’ll have something to wear.” I smiled and kissed her cheek “Thanks babe, even through all this commotion you were thinking of me.”

                She giggled and kissed my neck “I think about my Sonikku all day and all night, just as I do my little boy.” I smiled and drove down the off ramp back onto the main roads “I think of my Emi every waking second, the way she takes care of my son makes me so happy.” She grinned and kept rubbing my leg “Is…Is there anything else you want me to take care of?” I smirked at her naughty thoughts as her hand up moved higher to my groin before I replied “Perhaps when I get back from the meeting.”

                I pulled into the Ōshima Hotel parking lot and drove around a bit to find a parking spot “Jeez, the place is packed today.” I finally managed to find a place and turned off the engine. Amy rubbed Aayans back as he finished up and gently gave him a few pats to make him burp “Are you ready?” I asked as I opened the door. She pulled up her dresses strap and replied “Yeah, let’s go… I think Aayan wants a quiet place to sleep.” I gave a nod and stood up, popping the trunk before closing and locking the door.

                Amy got out and closed her door, walking over with Aayan snuggled up to her as she picked up the cradle out of the trunk “When do you think we should start trying to give him baby food?” I asked as grabbed the two giant suitcases. Amy gently rocked him in her arms and replied “Well… we could get some the next time we go to the store, I read in a moms magazine that the best time to start is around their fourth month.”

                I closed the trunk and hauled our luggage towards the entrance “What should I get him, just something like Gerber banana or applesauce?” She put her finger to her lips as she recalled the article and said “Yeah, but it also said he needs just the same amount of variety as we do… and I’ll still have to breastfeed him until he’s at least one.” I drug the bags up the steps and held the door open for Amy.

                As soon as I got in I heard Mr. Ōshima call my name ‘Damn, not even three seconds’ I turned to see him coming out of the elevator waving “Hey Sonic, you brought your family I see.” He walked up to us and smiled when he saw Aayan in Amys arms “How adorable is that.” He said as I leaned the suitcases down against the front desk.

                He noticed the baggage’s and responded “So what’s going on, you two wanting to move back in?” I smiled and shook my head “No-no, we have a house on the outskirts of town… I don’t really want to go into details… We just needed a place to stay for a few nights.” He shrugged and walked around to the computer on the other side of the desk.

                “I don’t think that’ll be a problem” He clicked the mouse a few times and typed on the keyboard “Okay… Room 231…” I pulled out my wallet as he continued “It’s a bit small… but has a kitchenette and bedroom separate from the living room… Is that okay with you two?” I gave a nod and pulled out a few hundred, handing them to him “This should cover us for the first few days; I got a meeting I need to go to…” I looked at my watch and picked up the suitcases “In about an hour so we’ll get all that sorted out when I get back.”

                He shook his head and pocketed the cash before giving me a key “Fine by me… you’re one of the few tenants I was able to trust, don’t let me down.” I smiled and motioned for Amy to follow “You know I won’t Mr. Ōshima.” He grinned and gave us one last wave as we boarded the elevator “Ready?” I asked Amy as I pushed the second floor button “Yeah, I guess.” She replied; I held the elevator doors open and yelled to Mr. Ōshima “OH HEY, if any one comes here asking for us… we’re not here; do you understand?”

                He furrowed his brow and gave a nod “Got it!” I let go and the doors slid closed. Aayan started crying and I put my hand on his head “It’s okay Aayan… Daddy used to live here once.” He stopped crying and grabbed my hand, playfully tugging on my glove “You want your teddy?” I asked him as I the elevator doors slid open “Daddy will get out your teddy bear as soon as we get to the room.”

                We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, using the numbers on other doors as reference “Here it is Sonic.” Amy said, making me stop and turn around “Good eyes babe…” I replied as I slid the key in the lock and turned the nob. Once I opened the door I turned on the light to get a better look at the room; it faintly reminded me of Amy’s old apartment but was smaller and lacked a separate kitchen.

                “This place is nice.” Amy said as she walked in and put the cradle down by the couch “Homey I guess I could say.” She put Aayan down on the couch for a minute as I closed the door and walked into the bedroom “Bedroom’s not too bad either” I said as I sat the suitcases down on the bed, taking out Aayan’s teddy bear from the front compartment “How’s the bathroom?”

                She waited for me to walk in and go over to Aayan before she went and looked “Accommodating.” She replied as I gave Aayan his bear, He smiled and grasped it happily cooing “Good; well I need to get dressed, if you would put up the clothes for me while I’m gone… I’ll stop by and get some groceries on the way back.” She gave a nod and picked up Aayan “Okay, why don’t you get a bottle of banana baby food for Aayan?” I shrugged as I went back into the bedroom, to the suitcase with Amy following.

                “I’ll do that, is there anything else we need?” I took out a plain white dress shirt and black slacks as she replied “Umm… Diapers, we’re getting pretty low.” I slipped the shirt around me and buttoned it up to my neck; she pulled out my tie and flipped my collar up as I slid into my pants “Alright babe… I don’t have a clue how long this meeting will last, so don’t wait up for me. It could take over a good five hours if we seriously get involved in this.”

                She slid the knot of the tie up to my neck as I fastened my pants and softly whispered in my ear “Well… I’ll still wait for you; I could use a little lovin’ tonight.” I felt my cheeks flush a little as I turned around and planted a small kiss on her lips “Then I best get going, the sooner this is over… the sooner we have our lives back.” She giggled and went back into the sitting room “I hope so Sonic… I hope so.”

 

[Time: 4:03 P.M.]

                I pulled around back of the newly rebuilt town hall and parked as my cellphone rang. I pulled it from my pocket as I turned off the engine and answered without looking at the caller I.D. “Hello?” Bradshaw’s voice rang through the earpiece as he talked loudly “Sonic, it’s Richard; where the hell are you? The meeting is about to start, we’re waiting for you and the G.U.N. commander… I stopped by your house but nobody came to the door?”

                I opened my door and replied “Relax Richard, I here right now… I took Amy and Aayan to a hotel so that they’d be safe.” I got out and straitened my tie as he responded “Whatever, just get in here now… It’s in conference room A.” I closed the door and locked it before turning and walking around to the front entrance “Alright, I’m walking through the doors now; bye.” I hung up before he could say anything else and opened the door.

                ‘Looks like they beefed up security after that incident with the machine man.’ I thought to myself as about six security guards watched me “Do you know where conference room A is?” I asked the one by the door. He pointed up the stairs and said “It’s directly across from the Mayor’s office.” I gave a nod and walked up the stairs. Once I was up I could see the seam where they rebuilt the walls ‘There must’ve been more damage that I thought’

                I shivered as I thought about how insane that model truly was _‘Tick tock goes the clock, waiting for my locks to pop!’_ I shook my head and continued to think about the assault model that nearly succeeded in killing me _‘Make peace with your gods.’_ The image of the dying cadet flashed in my head one more time before I opened the door to the conference room.

                “Sonic” Richard said as he gave a quick wave “Hurry come sit down, we were just discussing the event’s that took place yesterday.” I walked over to the empty chair next to Richard and sat down as I looked at who all was attending. It was me, Richard, the head of the Mystic Ruins Rangers, and the mayor along with his two advisors “Hello Sonic, it’s good to see you again.” The Mayor said as he stuck out his hand.

                I leaned up and shook his hand “Likewise, It looks like we’re missing someone though.” I sat back as he replied “I noticed, it’s not like Mr. Tower to be this late.” Just as he said that the doors opened and Shadow stepped through, dressed in his G.U.N. uniform “What are you doing here?” I asked him as he walked over to the empty chair.

                “I’ll be taking the place of The General for today’s conference… He had other matters to attend to.” Richard shook his head and sneered in response “Figures, typical G.U.N. bullshit; go frolic in the flowers instead of attending an important meeting.” Shadow ignored him and sat down as the Mayor said “Now that everyone’s here, let’s begin this shall we.”

                Everyone gave a nod as he continued speaking “It’s been called to my attention that Dr. Robotnik has risen to a new height of destruction. Attempting to assassinate me and crashing an airplane is inexcusable behavior. We’ve been on the Defense for so long…” He slammed his fist down on the table and kept talking “That he does not know our true offense power.”

                Richard interrupted him and replied “True… but what makes you think we have anything he cannot overcome with his robots? I mean he literally has machines stepping off an assembly line ready to kill.” I shook my head as an attendant gave everyone a bottle of water “Richards right Mr. Mayor, something has changed. His machines have become more bloodthirsty, even the regular Egg Pawns appear to be ten times more murderous than in the past.”

                “What makes you say that?” Shadow asked as he took a gulp of water “I mean Egg Pawns have always been vicious.” I quickly replied after he was done “The ones I fought inside the cabin of that downed airplane seemed to have been upgraded in some way.” Richard put his briefcase up on the table and pulled out a few pictures “And what of these new Machine-men?” He said “They’ve become even deadlier than any of his previous creations.”

                I looked at the picture of the one crushed under the cruiser and the two that where at my house. I felt my blood boil at the sight of their bodies lying by my front door “I agree, I’ve never seen such a killing machine before… I believe there are two varieties of these models…” The Mayor interrupted me with a question “What are there model numbers by the way?”

                I rubbed my forehead and leaned back “The one that I ran into called him or itself a Hunter Unit Manufactured Assembly Nark…” Shadow looked at me and replied “Nark?” I shook my head and said “Yeah, it likely is a reference to them being spies; posing as regular human beings.” The Mayor snapped his fingers to get my attention “And what varieties are you talking about?”

                I slid two of the photos over to him and he picked them up as I replied “The one on your left is likely an Assault model… It looked different than the others, more machine like; It was like something right out of a Terminator movie… I-I never felt as afraid of one of Eggman machine as I did in the presence of this one.”

                Richard put his hand on my shoulder as I continued “Everything about it was designed to strike fear in the heart… the way it’s feet clanked on the ground when it moved, the way it taunted you in a demonic voice, even the way it looked at you as it held a damn M16 up to your face… AND… and told you to make peace with your god’s right before it nearly blew my fucking head off…”

                Everyone, even Shadow hung their heads for a moment as I regained my bearings “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so…” Richard squeezed my shoulder before letting go “It’s fine Sonic” He replied “You’ve been through a lot.” I exhaled and continued talking “The photo on your right, Mr. Mayor, is probably a more tuned model of the one that attempted to assassinate you.”

                He squinted his eyes as he stared at the picture “What made them more tuned than the one that was here?” I thought back to how I couldn’t tell they were machines unlike the one that I ran into here “I couldn’t hear their gears or even tell that their skin was fake… The one that we first found was just as I thought; a prototype.” Richard put his briefcase back on the floor as he responded “Still as deadly though, it seemed to have a few features the others didn’t… Like an ability to transmit a homing beacon even after deactivation.”

                Shadow jerked his head over to me and furrowed his brow “Yeah” Richard continued “Sonic told me all about your little secret you shared at the hospital, Dickweed!” Shadow put his hands on the table and stood up “How about you shut your damn mouth, I could have the both of you executed for unlawful distribution of confidential information!”

                Richard jumped up and yelled “Unlawful, UNLAWFUL, look who’s talking like you’re a Police Officer!” The Mayor swiftly slammed his fist down on the table “ENOUGH, the both of you; we’re not here to butt heads. If we can’t work together on this than there is no possibility of defeating Dr. Robotnik.” Richard and Shadow sat back down and listened “We need to work together on this… Shadow, you are representing G.U.N. here so don’t make them look bad… Richard, you know better than to start something… Come on now, I’m not you all’s father and you’re not children; be reasonable.”

                “Sorry Mr. Mayor.” They both said in unison. “Okay” the Mayor responded “Now what can the Guardian United Nations offer the city in this… whatever you want to call this?” Shadow pulled a few folded sheets of paper out of his combat vest and handed them to the Mayor as he replied “We’re setting up a trap, we’ve used the parts of the… Hunter Unit, as it called itself… and built a small transceiver. This transceiver, when activated, should send a signal to Eggmans Egg Carrier.”

                The Mayor gave a nod and said “Then what?” Shadow shrugged and replied “Well… supposing Eggman will think this is one of his Robots… He should come by and pick us up.” The Mayor leaned back in his seat and tapped his fingers together “Logical… but I don’t want him hovering over the city freighting our citizens.” Shadow scratched his head and responded “How about one of the small islands off the bank of Emerald Coast?”

                Richard gave a nod and said “This sounds like it might work, but what about us? Our forces? We’d like to help as well.” I quickly responded “I’m already going Richard, Shadow cannot do this himself; besides, I have a score to settle.” Shadow shook his head at my statement and replied “Going on this mission with revenge in mind probably won’t be a good idea Sonic.” I waved him off and said “Stow it Shadow, I don’t need your shit right now.”

                He shrugged and the Mayor turned to Richard “And what about you Bradshaw, what can you give to aid us?”  He leaned back and grabbed the water bottle with a smile “Support, Transportation, and of course Sonic… We’ve been waiting to try out a new set of battle armor, now would be a perfect time to test it.” The Mayor turned back to Shadow and asked “Are you the only one G.U.N. is going to send on this mission?”

                Shadow gave a nod and replied “As per request, I will be the only one to accompany Sonic.” Richard shook his head at Shadow and looked at me “I don’t like the sound of those odds, Sonic why don’t you take your team with you?” I immediately declined “No, they’d only slow us down… Besides, if we fail… It will only be us who lose their lives.” Richard sighed and put his hand to his head “Are you positive about this Sonic?” I stared at him for a few minutes and he knew the answer.

                “Alright” The Mayor said “Do you have the transceiver with you Shadow?” He shook his head no “G.U.N. will place it at the location of my choosing for me...” The Mayor leaned forward in his chair and took a sip of his water before clearing his throat “This Island… How long do you think you’ll be waiting on it? I mean it could be days before Dr. Robotnik shows up… if he shows up.”

                Shadow yawned and replied “G.U.N. is already using all of its satellites to track his whereabouts… As soon as he is heading towards that island I’ll be notified.” I leaned back and responded “Then you better call me as soon as that happens, got it?” Shadow gave a small nod of acknowledgement as The Mayor stood up and pulled down a map “Which Island would be best suited for this?” We all stared at the map until we chose a small island that was unnamed.

                “Small and simple” Richard said “It’s tiny and has one tree… Robotnik will likely see the two of you and know it’s not one of his robots.” Shadow shook his head and pulled out another photo and handed it to him “We’re reusing the frame of the Hunter Unit we have to disguise ourselves… Two Mobians should fit in it snuggly.” I slapped my hand on my forehead and replied sarcastically “Wonderful, that’s what I wanted to do… Cram myself in a tin can smashed up against you.”

                Shadow gave a shrug and snapped back “Do you have a better idea Sonic?” I sighed and took another sip of my water “Fine, just don’t be rubbing up against me or nothing.” He raised his eyebrow and I looked away. “Then it’s settled” The Mayor said “I want this shit over with as quick as possible.” Everyone agreed as he continued “However, now comes the fun part… Paperwork, we need to figure out the cost of this mission and other fine economic reactions.”

 

[Time: 7:30 P.M.]

                I pulled into the parking lot of Ōshima Hotel and found a parking space “At least that damn meeting didn’t last to long.” I said to myself as I turned off the engine and grabbed the groceries and bag of McDonald’s. I opened the door and saw Mr. Ōshima walking around picking up garbage “Hey Mr. Ōshima, what in the world are you doing?” He turned to me and wiped the sweat off his forehead “Teenagers, always trashing the area.”

                I smiled and closed the door “Don’t you have somebody to do that for you?” He stopped and dumped all the trash he’d collected into a trash bag “I did… he quite yesterday, said he was going to find a higher paying job. Damn sleepy fool, I bet he won’t even find another job… What has this world come to Sonic?” I shrugged and walked towards the entrance of the hotel with him “Who Knows Mr. Ōshima, who knows.”

                He laughed and held the door open for me “Amen to that, have a good night Sonic.” I waved to him as I pulled out my keys “You too Mr. Ōshima.” I pushed the elevator button and waited for it to come down. Once it arrived I stepped in, pushing the second floor as I gave Mr. Ōshima one last nod. The elevator door slid closed and I thought about the meeting and what I had to do tomorrow ‘I hope this works… more over I hope I don’t get hurt.’ The doors opened to the second floor and I left the elevator.

                ‘What would Amy and Aayan do without me?’ I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head as I got to the room “Finally!” I exclaimed as I put the key in the lock and opened the door “I’m back.” Amy came out of the bathroom with Aayan and smiled “Just in time, I just got done giving stinky here a bath.” I closed the door and walked over to the kitchenette, putting down the grocery bags on the counter.

                “I got some McDonald’s for us.” I stopped and pointed at her with a smile “Chicken sandwich, no pickles or onions, extra mayo?” She giggled and gently put Aayan on the ground, letting him roll around freely “Yup, you know me too well Sonic.” She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder “How did the meeting go?” I kept putting up the food and supplies as I replied “Okay, I guess…”

                She let go and started to help me with the groceries “What do you mean?” I took out the baby food and diapers as I responded “We’ve set up a trap… Eggman will think it’s one of his robots calling for pickup when in reality it will be me and Shadow.” She grabbed the bag of McDonald’s and brought over to the table “Shadow was there?” I gave a nod and grabbed a soda out of the fridge “Yeah, apparently G.U.N. sent him instead of their own general.”

                She took out her chicken sandwich and fries before putting my hamburger across from her “Did you two get in a fight again?” She asked as she stared at me “No, I’m just not to thrilled about having to go on a mission with him… you know we’re going to have to cram ourselves inside one of those machine-man frames to avoid detection…Ugh, he better not start rubbing up against me.”

                Amy suddenly started laughing and I turned around “What’s so funny? I’m serious…” She wiped a tear out of her eye and slowly stopped laughing “Sit down and eat your burger Sonic… You can relax, he’s not gay.” I smiled and sat down, unwrapping my hamburger as she bit into her chicken sandwich “What makes you so sure?” I asked as I picked up the burger “He’s probably in the closet deeper than you think.”

                She put her hand to her mouth as she giggled with her mouthful “What?” I asked before taking a chunk out of my burger. She swallowed and replied “He’s not gay Sonic, Rouge told me she felt his member rub up against her when they were smashed up against each other in a helicopter.” I groaned and put my hands over my ears “Eww, that is just way to much information!”

                She laughed and kicked me “Sonic, I’m serious, he’s not gay!” I laughed and teased her “La-la-la I can’t hear you!” Aayan tugged on my pants and I stopped playing around “Hey Buddy, what have you been doing while I was gone?” He laughed and clapped his hands “What do you want? You want Daddy to hold you?” I leaned over and gently picked him up “Somebody smells fresh… did mommy give you a bath?” He cooed and held onto my shirt, softly pulling on my tie.

                Amy smiled and said “Say yes Daddy, all that rolling around makes me dirty.” He watched me curiously as I bit into my hamburger “No” I said to him “You can’t have any little man… how about after I get through you try some of the baby food I got for you today?” He made a small sound and rubbed his face against my stomach as he said “Daya” Me and Amy both smiled at each other.

                “I bet his first word will be Daddy.” I said, making Amy laugh “Don’t get full of yourself Sonic; It’ll be Mommy for sure.” I took another bite out of my burger as we stared at each other, slowly starting to laugh again “You’re a bastard Sonic, you know that?” I chuckled and finished my burger as I grabbed a fistful of fries “Yeah, but I’m your bastard.” She shook her head and giggled.

                I stood up and rubbed my stomach as I held Aayan with the other arm “Ahh that was good… nice and heart stopping.” Aayan laughed like he understood me and I tickled his feet “You want some of your food now?” Amy finished up and shoved the wrappers in the bag, throwing it away before washing her hands “What kind did you get him Sonic?” She asked as I picked up one of the jars of baby food “I got him banana, strawberry, and a puree of chicken and gravy.”

                She made a face of disgust and I smiled “Yeah, chicken and gravy all mashed up and shoved in a jar doesn’t sound too good to me either.” I held the jar of banana paste up to Aayan and said “How about we try banana to start with?” He grabbed at the jar as I held it and Amy brought a spoon over “Okay, you hold him and I’ll try and feed him… Keep in mind he might just not be ready yet.” I gave a nod and popped the top off.

                Amy stuck the spoon in the jar and gently stirred it up “Okay Aayan, are you going to be good for Mommy?” He cocked his head to the side and Amy brought a spoonful up to his mouth. I smiled as he sniffed it and looked away “Come on Aayan it’s yummy.” I said to him as I held him closer “Look” Amy said “See Mommy will try.” She took a small bit off the end of the spoon and licked it off her finger “See?”

                He turned his head back and looked up at me “Try it buddy; I promise you’ll like it… Say Ahh.” I held my mouth open and he mimicked me. Amy took the opportunity and lightly placed the spoon on his tongue “Now close.” I said to him as I closed my mouth; he did the same and Amy slid the spoon back out. He looked away from me and shook his head “You have to swallow Aayan.” I told him as he looked back up at me and opened his mouth “Swallow… just like you do with milk.” I gently rubbed his throat until he swallowed.

                “See” Amy said as he opened his mouth again “Mr. Fussy britches likes it now.” I smiled as she gave him one more spoonful before putting the top back on “We should probably stop at two Sonic, I read that infants get gassy if you give them too much of this stuff.” I chuckled and wiped some of the paste off his chin “Looks like we’ll have to get you a bib Aayan.” He smiled and laughed happily before rubbing his eyes.

                “I think he’s tired” Amy said as she took the jar of baby food out of my hand and put it in the fridge “He was awake the whole time you were gone.” He yawned and snuggled up against my shirt “Yep, Come on... Daddy will put you to sleep.” I held him up to my shoulder and rubbed his back as I walked into the bedroom “I know it’s not home Aayan, but we’ll be able to go back there shortly.”

                He made a small purring sound as I sat on the bed and cradled him in my arms, Amy watched from the doorway as I smiled and patted his tummy and softly stroked his quills “Daddy loves his little boy more than anything in the world.” Amy giggled and said “I’m jealous.” I chuckled and rubbed his cheek, feeling a small tear come to my eye “I love you Aayan…” I bent down and put him in his cradle, covering him up as Amy gave me his teddy bear “Here you go.” I said as I put it under his arms and giving him a small pat on the head.

                “Sonic” I heard Amy say as I stood back up and turned to her “Come out here for a minute and sit on the couch with me.” I would’ve smiled but I notice she wasn’t “Alright babe.” I replied as I turned off the light. We walked out to the living room over to the couch and I sat down, letting her sit in my lap “When are you going to do this thing with Shadow?”

                I sighed and massaged her shoulders “Probably tomorrow… but I’m not sure, I’m waiting on a call from him” She put her hand on top of mine and leaned back “Will it be dangerous?” I closed my eyes and slid my hands down to her stomach “I won’t lie to you Ames…” She hung her head as I continued “Yes, more dangerous than anything I’ve ever done before.” I held her tight as she shivered and said “You’re coming back though right?”

                I fell over on the couch and she laid on top of me “Ames… of course I’m coming back, there is no way I could ever leave you or Aayan.” She rubbed her head on my chest and slowly unbuttoned my shirt as she replied “B-but what if something happens to you?” I held her head and gently stroked her quills, pulling her in for a kiss. She touched her lips to mine and began to unbutton my shirt faster “Nothing will happen to me Amy… I promise you. Even if something did, I’d come back from the grave for you.”

                She sniffled and started crying “Sonikku… I-I can’t go through life without you!” I put my finger to her lips and held her even tighter “Shh… Don’t cry, I promise you with all my heart… I.. Will.. Be.. Back…” She smiled and opened my shirt “I love you Sonic.” I pulled her in for another kiss and slid my tongue in her mouth, savoring the contact I had with her. I know I promised, but whatever transpires tomorrow is beyond my control.

                She deepened the kiss and let my tongue control hers, moving it around at my will as I felt her mouth water more and more. I broke away and replied “I love you to Amy… I wish there was more that I could say than that.” I slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulder as she worked on my pants “I’m doing all this for you and Aayan babe.” She smiled and smashed her lips up against mine again.

                “I know Sonikku… Just… for tonight… love me.” I gazed into her eyes and flipped her over so I was on top “Anything you want Ames.” I replied before going back to the kissing. She rolled her dress up for me and I fondled her luscious swollen breasts as I continued to battle her tongue, flipping it up over mine and whirling around to get a good taste. I felt her rub my crotch as she struggled to get my zipper down.

                I broke the passionate kiss and drew a line of saliva down to her breasts “Oh Sonic!” She moaned as I gently swirled around her nipple “It feels good.” She finally managed to get my zipper down and her hand shot into my pants faster than me. I sucked on one nipple as I caressed the other with my hand, letting her forget about me for a minute before her hand started going into my briefs “More!” She moaned as I fiercely licked her teat.

                My tongue slid over to her other breast and I did the same to this one, getting it nice and wet before sucking on it hard; getting a small amount of milk in my mouth “God Sonic, I’ve been waiting on this since you left for that meeting!” I smiled and ran my hand down to her panties “I can tell” I said as I rubbed my hand on her crotch “You’re soaking wet.” She giggled and stroked my member as she replied “It started as soon as you put Aayan to bed.”

                I unbuttoned my pants for her and stood up, sadly letting her had slip away from my shaft “You’re so fatherly Sonic; it-it really turns me on.” She must’ve noticed the huge grin plastered on my face as she leaned up and responded “It really does Sonic, I don’t know why either.” I took my pants and briefs off and she stared intently at my hard-on “I believe you babe” I replied as I let my shirt fall to the ground but kept my tie on “Prove it!” She exclaimed as she pulled on my tie to get my closer.

                I slowly pulled her dress up over her quills and tossed it on the ground “My pleasure” I said as I got back on top of her and kissed her again. She rubbed my chest and ran her hand down my abs to the real reward, giving it a few strokes before her other hand fondled my boys “Ugn” I groaned as I broke away from her mouth “that’s good babe.” She licked my chest and pulled on my tie until my face was right above hers.

                “You’re so hard” She whispered in my ear, making my member twitch in her hand. I smirked and softly tapped her nose “All for you Ames.” She blushed and stroked faster, making me grab her hand “Not too fast Amy, I want tonight to last for a long time.” She blushed deeper and rubbed her nose against mine “Fine by me blue boy.” Our tongues both touched outside our mouths and we dove deeper into vivacious love, smashing our lips together as our tongue went to the back of each other’s throats.

                She flicked her thumb across my head and I jumped “Sensitive?” She asked with my tongue still crammed in her mouth. I grinned and lightly shook my head as I replied “You know it” She firmly held her hand around my shaft and stroked slowly with a steady rhythm. I withdrew from her mouth and went back to her tits, sucking her nipple as I traced my finger around the areola of her other breast “SONIC!” She moaned loudly, making me stop for a moment “Shh… Ames, Aayan is sleeping in the other room; we don’t want to wake him up now do we?”

                She stroked me really quick for a moment making me twitch and clamp my hand over my mouth “A-Amy… Not so fast!” She slowed down and giggled “Harder to stay quiet than you thought huh?” I smiled and laughed “Oh it’s a competition now? Let’s see how you handle this!” I placed both my index fingers on the tip of her nipples and moved them about like a video game joystick.

                “AH” her hand dropped away from my member as I kept my hands on her tits but moved down lower, letting my face hover over her drenched panties “Sonic, that’s not fair…” I smiled and shoved my face in her crotch, smelling the sweet scent of her essence. I continued to rub her nipples as I sucked some of the juice from her panties into my mouth “S-Sonic, you got both my titties and my pussy; all I have are your damn quills!” She ran her hand through my quills and started moaning as I sucked all the fluids off her panties.

                I let go and wiped my mouth, peeling her panties off her skin and fur down to her ankles “Just wait until I do this!” Her eyes shot wide open as I flicked her clit with my tongue multiple times “SONIC!” She put both hands on her mouth and closed her eyes as I grabbed her hips and pulled her flower up to my mouth “So Juicy” I responded as I licked around her puffy lips.

                She wrapped her legs around my neck and jerked my face into her slit “Eat me Sonic…” I didn’t even look up to acknowledge her before my tongue slithered inside her tunnel “SONIC!” I laughed inside my head at her lack of ability to remain quiet “Oh that feels so good, more!” I immediately responded as I twirled my tongue in circles, diving deep inside of her with my nose brushing against her love-button.

                “Hrgg…S-Sonic!” I felt her tighten up and grab my quills tightly. I slid a finger inside her along with my tongue and it sent her over the edge “AHH SoNiC… T-too MUch!” She shivered as a wave of juice poured into my mouth, forcing me to gulp it down. As soon as she caught her breath I started up again, thrusting my finger in and out as I sucked on her button.

                My tongue slid along her walls and collected all the rest of her concentrated love with greed. I reached up and squeezed her breast with one hand as I slipped another finger inside her, going in knuckles deep as my tongue continued to lap up any drop of juice that flowed near. “Sonic… Sonic…Sonic!” She moaned as she kept running her hand through my quills.

                I came back out and licked the fluids off the corner of my mouth, parting her lips with my fingers enough for me to see inside “Sonic no, don’t stare into me like that!” I smiled and let go, sliding my tongue around her clit before tracing it up to her navel. “How was that?” I asked as both my hands went back to her breasts. She kept her eyes closed and moaned “Good… so good.”

                I grinned and climbed off her, kneeling on the ground as I smooched with her sideways “I love you Amy… So much.” As I sucked on her tongue I felt her exhale her breath into my lungs as she closed her eyes. I broke away and let her catch her breath before standing up, letting my member loiter just above her face. When she opened her eyes she smiled and grabbed my shaft “I love you too Sonikku… now let me prove it.”

                She grabbed my pole and stroked it for a bit “Mmm… tasty!” She said as she gathered a glob of viscous liquid off the tip of my member and sucked it off her thumb. She leaned up so she was at a better angle and licked the head of my shaft “That feels good babe.” I said to her as I put my hands on her head “You know you give the best blowjobs.” She smiled and took the tip in her mouth, gently running her tongue along the slit of my urethra.

                She came up with a pop and continued to stroke my shaft as she gazed up at me and replied “Not that you’d ever had one from someone else.” I smiled as she took it back in her mouth and bobbed her head in a rhythm “That’s right” I responded as she went deeper “and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I felt her smile with my shaft in her mouth and it made me chuckle.

                She went even deeper as her hand kept stroking, making it the only thing that was stopping her from deep throating me “Oh man that’s good!” I exclaimed as she shook her head with my member in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the shaft like a lollipop. She sucked as hard as a vacuum and only went deeper, sliding her hand away onto my thighs; proceeding to take me to the very back of her throat.

                “Oh God Ames…” I moaned as she bobbed faster and I wrapped my arms around her head “that’s wonderful!” She only seemed to pick up more speed as I moaned ‘I… Have to… keep my voice…down’ I thought to myself as she sucked harder and ran her tongue on the vein of my prick. She very gently caressed my boys with her hand and let go of my shaft with her mouth “Do you like that?” She asked for some reason.

                “L-like is an understatement Ames.” She giggled and traced her tongue along the side of my shaft before she reached my testicles “Good” She said as she licked and fondled them “How about this?” She took one in her mouth and ever so softly sucked on it, gently clutching the other with the palm of her hand “A-Ames…” She nicked the skin with her teeth but I remained quiet, too caught up in the moment to really feel it anyway.

                She let go and went right back to my member “I love your cock Sonic, I’m so obsessed with it!” I grinned but quickly started moaning again as she licked and sucked on the head, nearly making it swollen from all the attention. I grabbed her quills and thrusted inside her mouth, forcing her eyes wide open from the unexpected attack. She moaned as I went to the back of her throat and stayed there “so phospal!” She said with my shaft at the back of her throat “You like it.” I replied as I came back out.

                She coughed a few times and wiped her mouth “I know, now do it again!” I laughed and placed the head at the lips of her mouth “Ready?” I asked. She smiled and opened her mouth “I’m going to facefuck you… don’t choke.” She gave a slight nod and I rammed all the way inside her mouth until her nose reached my fur. “Hold it” I commanded as she slowly turned red. I let go when she started to cough and asked if she was alright “Yeah…” she coughed into her hand and literally flew back onto my member.

                “Ames” I said as she continued to bob “I-if you need to take a breather…” She ignored me and sucked harder, getting my shaft as wet as possible from her saliva. She licked the head like a Popsicle and twisted my pole with her hands, making me feel weak in the knees “Amy… ugh… that feels so damn good!” She looked up at me and smiled, holing my shaft in her hands as she drew her tongue all around it.

                “I’m getting close babe.” I told her as I buckled a bit and grabbed the base of my shaft. She went into overdrive and sucked as hard as she could, licking wildly as if someone was about to take me from her “Amy… S-slow down!” She sped up and grabbed both of my balls, holding them snuggly in her palm as I trembled. “No” She replied quickly before going back to pleasuring me.

                “Hrn… Amy, I can’t hold back for much longer!” She didn’t seem to care as she groped my boys and sucked my member with an air tight seal. “Ah…Amy… I’m… I’m…” I looked down to see her staring up at me with melancholy emerald eyes “I’m going to cum!” She tightened her mouth around my shaft like a vise grip eagerly awaiting my seed “Here it is Ames!” I softly yelled as I closed one eye.

                I felt a bolt of electricity fly through me as I unleashed a load of fluids into her mouth, watching as she guzzled down every solitary drop until it was gone “Amy” I said to her as she continued sucking “Amy, it’s gone” She disregarded my words and kept slurping until pulled her head away from my member “Ames, slow down babe… what’s the rush?”

                She leaned back and I noticed a few tears rolling down her cheek before falling onto her succulent breasts “Ames, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” She shook her head no and rubbed her eyes “No, I’m just really scared.” I cocked my head to the side and wiped the cum of the side of her lips “Amy…” I sat down next to her and rolled her onto my lap, letting her straddle my crotch “What are you scared about honey?”

                She smiled and gently kissed me “I don’t want you to leave me Sonic.” I rubbed her back as she kissed my neck “Ames… I told you already I won’t ever leave you.” She nibbled on my ear very lightly and caressed her cheek against mine “I know Sonikku…I just… I can’t stand to think there could even be a possibility of you not coming back.” I closed my eyes as she rubbed her slit on my member.

                “Amy… I promise you, I’ll come back… for you and Aayan… you two need me.” She continued to rub herself on me as she licked my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my eyes and allowed her access; her tongue ran along my cheek as she fiercely gazed into my eyes. She started sliding her lady against my manhood to get it drenched in her fluids “Love me Sonic” She said as her tongue touched the tip of mine “Love me forever and ever… don’t ever stop.” I smiled and smashed my lips up against hers, grabbing the back of her head to pull her even closer “I will Emi”

She closed her eyes as I lifted her up by her hips and let the tip of my prick prod at her entrance “You promise me Sonic?” I traced a line of saliva between her breasts with my tongue and placed my hand on were her heart is as I replied “I swear on my life Amy… I’ll never let you go.” She smiled and winced as I penetrated her tunnel sharply.

She held her forehead to mine as I slid into her all the way down to the hilt “Are you okay?” I asked as she exhaled and shivered “Y-yeah” She replied, slowly adjusting to having me inside her “It’s just so big…” She wrapped her arms around my neck as I chuckled “You make it this way you know.” She smiled as I held her hips and helped her start to bounce on my member.

“Ugn… uh… Ah… Sonikku” I held her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back “Yes Ames?” She bit down on my shoulder and responded “Please don’t hold back… fuck me as hard as you can.” I held onto her as I stood up and gently laid her down on the cushion, gaining a better angle “Anything you want babe.” I replied as I thrusted inside her forcefully.

I could feel my head poke at her womb before I pulled out and pushed back into her with might “How’s that?” I asked as she clasped her hands over her mouth. She gave a small nod and I started up again; thrusting with a solid rhythm. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the couch as I pounded into her harder “AH SONIC!” she exclaimed loudly as my fur brushed against her clit.

I smashed my lips to hers to keep her quite as she moaned louder with every plunge. My tongue shot into her mouth as my manhood slid deeper into her love-tunnel, letting her mind go blank as I felt more invigorated with each thrust. Her tongue fell on top of mine as I twisted around it and she lost control of her muscles, leaving me free to do whatever I wanted to her.

I lifted her arms up off my neck and held them to the sofa as I watched her breasts bounce to the rhythm of my thrusts “So delicious” I said as I broke away from her mouth and grabbed one of her teats with one hand and held her arms with the other “Yes Sonic!” I smiled and flicked her nipple with my tongue, feeling her hips rise up to match my thrusts every time I rammed her with my member.

I sucked on her breasts as she struggled to get her arms out of my grip “Let me go Sonic, I want to feel your body.” I immediately let go and she ran her hands along my chest, feeling my pecs and abs. “Can you feel me?” I asked her as I lifted her up and let her bounce on my manhood “Yes Sonic, I feel you deep inside me… so deep!” She wrapped her arms around me for support and clawed at my back “And I can feel you” I said as she sucked on my neck, leaving a mark like I’ve done to her “I can feel you wrapped around me.”

She moaned in my ear and nibbled on it “Together” She started spouting “We’re one… together… we were meant to be…” she held her ring up for me to see and I sucked on the pink Chaos Emerald as if it were her tit “I know babe… ever since we first met, I knew you were who I wanted to spend my life with.” She kissed my cheek as I spun around and sat on the couch, pushing her forward as I drilled her harder and faster.

“We’ve been through so much Amy” I continued “To think, it all started with one sloppy kiss.” She moaned with each slap our groins made as they slammed against one another’s “I know Sonikku, I still remember the moment I got my first taste of you… I just couldn’t get enough.” I licked my way up her neck to her mouth before kissing for a moment.

“W-when you got down on your knee in front of me on that windy night…” She said as I held her tighter, stabbing at her womb “And you… you opened that box…” I felt her hot tears fall onto my stomach as she started sobbing “I thought my heart was going to stop, I couldn’t stop believing that I was in a dream for a full week.” I smiled at her and wiped away the tears as I replied “It took me a lot of courage to do that Amy… for some reason I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.”

She sniffled and giggled a little “Of course I’d say yes you stupid hedgehog… I would’ve said yes if you proposed when we first met at Never Lake!” I grinned and rubbed my nose against hers “Amy Rose… My little stalker.” She smiled wider and kissed me again “I love you so damn much Sonic, I wish our bodies could melt together.”

I laughed and held her as tight as I could without crushing her “I’m afraid this is a close as we can get baby.” She moaned as she moved around on my shaft and I put my forehead to hers “Get ready Ames, I’m going to pile drive you into complete bliss.” She tighten up around my pole and kissed me “Do it Sonikku, I want it so bad.” I pulled out of her and forced her to lie on the couch with her stomach to the cushion.

She stuck her ass up for me without asking and I slid my member along her ladies lips “Ready?” I asked as I playfully teased by prodding her “YES!” I took the hint and pressed into her, sliding down to the entrance of her womb “OH GOD!” She shouted into the couch pillow “SO DEEP!” I held her luscious pink cans as I pulled halfway out and slammed back into her powerfully.

“You like that!?” I asked as she gripped the cushion as tight as she could “OH YES SONIC!”  I gently slapped her ass and continued pounding into her tunnel as hard as I could “Say you like it or I’ll stop!” I commanded as she moaned relentlessly “I LOVE IT SONIC!” I shoved my groin into her ferociously as I felt my animal instincts take over, ramming her vigorously like she was a dog in heat.  

“You better love it!” I said as I tried to keep my alpha male aura about me, which was harder to do than I thought it would be; each thrust made me feel weaker as I felt a tension build up inside me “Who’s pounding your pussy right now?” I asked as I tried to contain the pressure “SONIC!” I laid down on top of her and I drilled her even faster “Sonic who?” She moaned louder and responded “SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!”

I felt her tighten around my shaft but continued asking her questions to curb the tension in my testicles “Who is Sonic the Hedgehog?” She left claw marks on the couch as her flower exploded with nectar “MY BABIES DADDY, MY HUSBAND, AND MY BIG BLUE HERO!!!” I winced as her vice like grip made me unable to focus on anything but sex “A-AMY” I shouted “I’M GOING TO CUM!”

I started to pull out but she stopped me with her legs, holding me in place “Do it inside me Sonic!” She said desperately as her eyes resisted the urge to roll back in her head. My body trembled with pleasure along with hers as I asked “I-Is it s-safe?” My fingernails dug into her as at the last second she replied slowly, one word echoing around in my brain “No!”

“WHAT…UGN…AHH!” I released my entire load inside of her, letting it gush straight for her womb; filling it to the brim from all the excitement. I felt dizzy for a second as my head weaved about before I completely collapsed on top of her in exhaustion “Ames…” I whispered as we both panted, frantically attempting to regain our breaths “Are you serious? I just came inside you and you’re………” She sighed and I could see a small smile form at the side of her mouth.

“Yes Sonic…” I closed my eyes and buried my face in her back “I might get pregnant again from this.” I tuned her out and leaned up, sliding out of her as I stood up. “You probably will” I replied, watching my fluids ooze out of her tunnel “I don’t see how you couldn’t… I really came a lot.” She giggled and leaned up halfway, still trying to catch her breath “A-are you mad at me Sonic?”

I turned to her with a frown but slowly turned it into a smile “Hell no, I just didn’t expect you to want another child so soon… this… by the way, will defiantly be our last.” She smiled and replied “Kiss on it?” I laughed and pulled her up, smashing our lips together for a moment “Of course… now come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


	30. Ever Had a Bad Feeling About Something?

Chapter 30

Ever Had a Bad Feeling About Something?

 

[Time: 4:30 A.M.]

                I woke up to my cellphone rumbling and I quickly grabbed it off the nightstand; I’d missed who ever called and they didn’t leave a message. I was going to get up but I realized Amy was literally asleep on top of me, snoozing away. I smiled at how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked when sleeping ‘Oh Amy, my beautiful Amy…’ I brushed a fallen quill away from her face as my cellphone went off again.

                I grabbed it and quickly answered quietly “Hello?” Shadows voice came through and he spoke in his usual monotone “Sonic, it’s time…” I sighed as he continued “G.U.N. just notified me that the Egg Carrier is headed towards the island. I got an ETA as well; if he stays at his current speed he’ll reach the island in one hour and forty-two minutes.” I sighed again and he noticed this time “What’s wrong Sonic?”

                I quietly replied as I gently rolled Amy off of me “Nothing, Amy just doesn’t want me to do this.” He didn’t say anything for a few seconds before he suddenly responded “Meet me at the Police Station in thirty minutes.” he then rudely hung up without letting me reply. ‘Bastard’ I thought to myself as I leaned up and put my phone down. I crept out of the bed and opened the dresser ‘where the hell is my utility belt?’

                All the noise from me opening the drawers woke up Amy as she rustled around in the bed and leaned up, holding the sheet to her breasts as she was still naked from last night “Sonic?” I turned and gave a faint smile “Yeah baby?” She yawned and let the sheet fall as she stretched “What are you doing?” I hung my head as I didn’t want to answer.

                She noticed my reaction and sighed “It’s time isn’t it?” I found my belt along with some of my uniform pants and took them out “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Even with the little amount of light that penetrated the windows I could see her lower lip tremble “Don’t go Sonic, please let Shadow handle this.” I put the uniform pants on and snapped the belt onto the clips “I have to Ames… I’m sorry, he can’t do it alone.” She stood up as I grabbed one of my uniform shirts out of the drawer and slipped it around my shoulders.

                “Why?” She asked as she helped me button the shirt, knowing that anything she said wouldn’t stop me from going “Because the both of us are the best there is.” She hung her head and slid my tie around my collar as I put my badge on “There isn’t anyone else?” I held my head up and shook it as she tightened the knot of the tie up to my neck “No babe, I’m afraid there isn’t.” She took a pair of socks out of another drawer and handed them to me as she woke up Aayan.

                He yawned and rubbed his eyes “Come on Aayan; come give your Daddy a hug.” I finished putting my socks on and turned to hold Aayan as Amy gave him to me “Morning Buddy!” I said to him cheerfully as he smiled at me “How’s my little man?” He laughed and pulled on my tie “Daddy’s going to go away for a while… but he’ll be right back.” I shook my head at how bad that sounded “I love you very much.” I tapped his nose and Amy started crying, quickly leaving the room.

                “I wish you knew how much I love you Aayan.” He grabbed my hand and rubbed his face on it playfully “No matter what happens to me…” I felt a small tear fall down my cheek as he looked up at me in confusion “I-I want you to take care of your mommy for me.” I heard Amy cry louder in the other room as she blew her nose “You two need each other.” He smiled again and clapped his hands as I cradled him in my arms “Who’s Daddy’s little boy?” I asked him as I rubbed his tummy “Are you my baby boy?”

                Amy came back wearing the shirt I had on yesterday and smiled at us “Say yes Daddy!” He smiled at me and shook a little before saying very slowly “Daddy” My jaw dropped and Amy went wide-eyed “What did you just say!?” I asked him in awe. He looked away and sucked on his thumb “Oh God…” I responded with more tears “Please give me the strength to do this.” I wiped the tears out of my eyes and laid him back in the cradle, gently rocking him back and forth “I love you so much Aayan.”

                I bent down and kissed his forehead “Y-you want Mr. Teddy?” He yawned and closed his eyes as I put his teddy bear under his arms “There you go little buddy… you just sleep tight and Daddy will be back before you know it.” He smiled and cooed as I gave him one last pat on the head. I stood up and rubbed my face with a sigh “Sonikku…” I turned around to see Amy standing right beside me “Y-yeah Emi?” She smiled and grabbed my hand “I want you to take this with you.”

                I held out my hand and she gently placed her wedding ring in my palm “Ames…” She looked away from me as she sobbed and I tilted her head up “Please don’t cry baby doll… I promise you, I’ll be back before nightfall.” She gazed into my eyes and held her mouth as she cried even more “Come here.” I said to her as I slid her ring on my finger and pulled her close to me “Stop that crying”

                I rubbed her cheek with my thumb and kissed her “I love you Amy” She stopped crying but kept breathing rapidly “Amy… calm down babe…” She shook her head and started crying once again “PLEASE DON’T GO!” I hung my head and swooped her up off her feet, taking her into the living room so she didn’t wake Aayan “I have to Amy, you know that.” She started to unbutton my shirt as I sat down on the couch with her “Take that fucking uniform off and come lay back down with me.”

                I grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply, savoring the last moments I had with her ‘Why am I feeling like this is the end?’ I asked myself seriously as I opened my mouth for Amy’s tongue ‘Everything will be okay… I’ll be back here with my wife and son… we’ll go back home and live together peacefully’ She grabbed the back of my head and kept my lips to hers, sliding her tongue all around in my mouth as she calmed down.

                I rubbed her shoulders and stroked her cheek “Amy” I said before she pulled me back into the kiss, forcefully gripping my quills as she sucked on my lower lip and pulled on it gently with her teeth “Amy, I have to go…” She sucked on my neck as hard as she could, leaving a red mark “No” she replied making my heart ping in pain “Yes babe…” She licked my face as I continued “I want you to call Knuckles or Tails… preferably Knuckles, tell him were you are and that I need him to come stay with you for the day… Until I get back… do you understand me?”

                She gave a few nods as her lip quivered “Do you understand?” I asked again, making her talk “Yes… I understand.” I took my Magnum out of my holster and gave it to her. She quickly shoved it away but I forced it into her hand “Amy… if you are ever… ever in danger… you don’t hesitate, protect my son and yourself.” I wrapped her hand around it and cocked it back, putting the safety on “All you have to do is push this button on the side to take it off safety, aim, and then shoot.”

                I stood up and she grabbed my arm “S-Sonikku…” I bent down and kissed her one last time “Emi… I love you… Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be back.” She put her forehead to mine and I wiped the tears out of her eyes as she replied “I love you too Sonic… you will always be the only person I love.” I smiled and reluctantly broke away from her, walking towards the door and sliding into my shoes.

                She stared at me with a frown and it made me feel so miserable “I’ll be back.” I said as I opened the door and walked out “I promise.” I closed and locked it before sliding the key underneath the door for her to use. I could hear her cry and it broke my heart. I walked to the elevator as slow as I could, trying as hard as I could to not run back to Amy. ‘I-I feel so bad’ I thought in my head as I pushed the button to the elevator ‘What if I don’t come back?’ My heart felt as though it was going to stop as the doors slid open and I stepped in, pushing the button for ground floor.

                ‘My funeral…’ I winced at the thought of my wife dressed in black next to my casket ‘Jesus….’ I shook the thoughts away and left the elevator as the doors opened “Sonic” I heard Mr. Ōshima say from somewhere “Getting an early start I see” I turned to see him on a ladder fixing a sign that was above the elevator “Yeah” I replied as I looked at my watch “Do me a favor” He put down the screwdriver and looked at me as he responded “Of course Sonic, what is it.” I started for the door as I replied “Check on my wife for me later on in the day.”

                He gave a nod and went back to fixing the sign. I pulled out my car keys as I left the building and went back to thinking ‘I hope Egghead falls for this.’ I walked around the parking lot to the Cyclone and unlocked the door ‘What happened to him?’ I asked myself as I stepped into the car and closed the door ‘When did he turn so…Evil?’ I put the key in the ignition and started the car ‘He wasn’t like this when we first ran into each other.’

                I adjusted the mirrors and pulled out of the parking space ‘I mean he was a bad guy… but never a Psychopath.’ I shook my head at what has become of him and drove out of the parking lot “It’s time…” I said aloud as I broke the speed limit and raced towards the Police Station “It’s time to finally end this.”

 

[Time: 5:10 A.M.]

                I pulled into the Police Station parking lot and parked in a space close the entrance. I sighed and cut the car off “Well… here I am.” I opened the door and got out “Where’s Shadow?” I closed the door and locked it before walking to the front door. Inside I noticed a bunch of Police Officers huddled up around the Locker room door “What’s going on guys?” I asked them as I opened the door and walked in; immediately I heard Richard and Shadow yelling at each other.

                Frank turned around and replied “Bradshaw’s yelling at some guy from G.U.N.” I slapped my hand on my forehead in sign of annoyance and pushed some of the officers out of the way “Alright, get out of my way.” I opened the door and Bradshaw was pointing to Shadow who was dressed in G.U.N. combat gear “I’m telling you Shadow, you need to take it.” Shadow shook his head and turned his back to him “And I said no, I don’t need you tracking my location.”

                I cleared my throat loudly and tapped my foot, getting their attention “What… the hell… is going on now?” I asked in anger. Richard walked over to me and said “I’m trying to get your friend over here to take this transponder with you guys on your mission.” Shadow turned back around and put his boot up on the bench “We don’t need to be tracked Sonic.” I shrugged and took the transponder from Richard “Why exactly do we need it Richard?”

                He motioned for us to follow him as he replied “Because we’re going to pick you up… If Shadow wants his cronies to get him that’s fine by me… But you’re with us Sonic, don’t forget that.” Shadow laughed as Bradshaw opened a door I’d never been in before “Where are we going?” I asked him as we went down a flight of stairs into a small basement. He walked over to a heavy metal door and punched in some numbers on the keypad “The stations armory.”

                He opened the door and my jaw dropped, Shadow seemed unfazed though “Shit!” I exclaimed as I looked around at all the weapons “There has to be over five hundred guns in here!” Richard laughed and unlocked the cage that was apparently the last barrier “And ten thousand bullets to go in them Sonic.” He pushed open the gate and we walked towards a row of lockers “Since Shadow is already suited up in his little wind-up toy soldier armor you’ll be the only one to test this armor Sonic.”

                Shadow laughed and muttered under his breath “At least my armor has been tested and certified.” Richard looked back at him and replied “Yes… they also certify tinfoil for cooking use.” Shadow sneered and walked away. “Alright Sonic” Richard said as he dialed the combination on the pad lock and let it fall to the ground “I designed this armor myself… it has the standard appearance of riot gear but is interlaced with dragon skin body armor plates mounted on combat webbing.” He took out a chest piece that was about twice the size of my own torso and wrapped it around me to make it fit “I designed it to protect key sections of the human body from ballistic trauma with hard armored plates made from complex polymers and ceramics, with a flexible body suit interwoven with thermal-dissipative membranes… the dragon skin… and bulletproof material.”

                I had no idea what he was talking about but let him continue as he tightened the screws on the back of the chest plate to fit snuggly to my body “Basically, to simply put it it’s advanced combat armor that will stop you from dying if you get punched, kicked, stabbed, or shot.” He took out a pair of gloves that had the same type of plates on them and handed them to me “You’re… probably going to have to take off that ring.” I rotated my hand so I could get one last look at it ‘Amy’ I said in my mind as I tightened my fist.

                I slid the ring off and put it in one of the pouches on my belt before putting on the gloves “Where’s you pistol?” He asked as he attached the knee guards to the armor “I gave it to my wife for while I’m gone…” He didn’t say anything as he stood back up and grabbed a pistol out of the locker “This” He said as he quickly rammed a cartridge in the magazine slot “Is the Brügger & Thomet MP9 machine pistol…” he turned to a target that was on the wall and unleashed a barrage of bullets as I covered my ears “This thing will tear straight through any of those machine-fuckers!” He ejected the clip and reloaded it before shoving it in my holster “We just got a shipment of those in last year… you give it a try and tell me how it works out on the field.”

                He turned and took a helmet out of the locker before closing it “Last piece” He said as he took my Police hat off and smashed the helmet onto of my quills “There you go.” He stepped back and threw a punch at the chest piece before recoiling and rubbing his hand “Could you feel that?” I shook my head and he laughed “Good… but I’m sure those Machines will pack more of a wallop than a sixty two year old man.” I smiled and he pushed me forward “Alright, get to the rooftop; I’ve already prepped a helicopter to take you two to the island…” I stared walking out of the armory and he yelled to me “And Sonic!”

                I turned to see him salute me “Good Luck and God’s speed.” I gave a nod and returned the salute before walking back up the stairs with Shadow “Your boss is an asshole.” He said to me, making me chuckle before I replied “Yeah… sometimes he is… just like you.” I saw a small smile form on his lips and he held the door open for me “Lead the way Sonic, I’ve never been here before.” I took the lead as he opened the locker room door for me “Oh how generous of you.” I said playfully making him laugh.

                As soon as we got out into the main entrance all the cops looked away and tried to act busy “Damn Sonic” Frank said as he stared at my combat armor “I don’t know where you two are going… but it looks like you’re going to beat some ass.” I laughed along with a few other officers and replied “That’s exactly what I’m going to do…” I gave a sloppy salute and walked up the stairs to the rooftop door “I’ll see you later Frank, oh… and tell Jerry… I’m putting him in charge again until I come back.”

                “Got it” I gave one last nod and continued walking up the stairs “Are you ready?” I asked Shadow as we reached the door. He stared at me for a minute and replied “I was born ready Sonic, literally.” I smiled and opened the door, as soon as the pilot saw us he started up the helicopter. Shadow stepped up first and helped me up “You two ready?” The pilot asked as the blades reached full momentum “Yes, take us to the Island” we both responded at the same time.

                I sat down and put on the seat belts as Shadow remained standing, holding onto a metal rod for support. I sighed and looked down at my shoes; I’d decided to wear the ones Amy got me for Christmas instead of my normal city issued black ones.  “I’m sorry Sonic.” I heard Shadow say over the roar of the helicopter blades ‘sorry? I didn’t know that was in his vocabulary.’ I looked up at him to see him staring at me “Sorry for what?” I asked as the helicopter flew away from the stations roof top “I’m sorry that you have to do this shit with me.”

                I raised an eyebrow and he continued “I don’t have a family you know; I don’t understand how it feels to have someone depend on you… or love you.” Once to helicopter straightened out he let go of the bar and walked over to me, sitting down next to me “I can’t pretend to understand how it felt to leave your family this morning…” I looked in his eyes to see he was dead serious “If there was another person more suited for this task… I would have taken them instead.” I looked away and replied “Was that a complement or an insult?” He sighed and stood back up.

                “I expected you to be more serious about this Sonic… this is huge… we’ll probably die.” I hung my head and shouted at him in response “Don’t you think I know that? I had to figure out a way to tell my boy…. my five month old son… that his daddy might not come back.” He turned back to me and watched as I shed a few tears “H-he said his first word this morning…” I pulled out the ring and held it tightly in my palm “He called me daddy…”

                I looked up to see Shadow holding his hand on his forehead, rubbing it as if he was in pain “D-Do you have any clue… how it feels… to have your son say your name… and have it be possibly the last thing you’ll ever hear from him!” He looked away and I unbuckled the safety harness, standing up as I shouted louder “DO YOU!” He closed his eyes and sighed “Or how about your wife almost soak your shirt with tears as she tried to stop you from leaving her!?”

                “You can go screw yourself Shadow if you don’t think I’m not stone cold serious about the task at hand!” I sat back down, watching as we left the city “ETA one minute.” The pilot said as he flipped a few switches “We got some turbulence up ahead so hold on tight.” I gave a nod and Shadow sat back down, putting the safety harness on at the same time I did “How much longer do we have before Eggman arrives?” I asked him as we sat back. The helicopter shook a small bit as he replied “about thirty minutes.”

                ‘I can’t believe I’m about to do this… I’ve never launched an attack against Robotnik before…’ The helicopter started to descend a bit lower as we neared the island ‘Maybe that will surprise him.’ The helicopter buckled as it left the turbulence and I asked Shadow “What about the Hunter Unit frame?” He stared out the door as we circled around the Island “It’s already down there… G.U.N. delivered it last night.” I shook my head as the Pilot turned to us “We’re here… I’ll pick you up from the Egg Carrier once you’ve secured it for my landing… If not, I’ll get shot down.”

                We unbuckled our harnesses and went for the door as he got as close to the sand as he could “Got it… If I don’t activate the transponder in… four hours… you return to base, understand?” He gave a nod and I jumped out with Shadow, landing in the sand with a thud. Shadow helped me up as we watched the helicopter leave towards the city.

                “Four hours huh?” Shadow asked as we gathered our bearing and walked over to the tree were a tarp was “Yeah” I replied as Shadow grabbed the tarp and threw it to the side, revealing the Hunter Unit frame “That’s all the time we need.” He pried open the chest of the frame looked around, the sun had just barely begun to come above the horizon and I got a good look at the frame “Hmm… I hope Eggman doesn’t look, he’ll be able to tell if he gets a good view of us.” Shadow shrugged and climbed inside the frame.

                “Now comes the worst part.” I laughed and watched him position himself so there was enough room for me “I totally agree… nobody better pop a boner while we’re in this thing.” He laughed and motioned for me to get in “I won’t if you won’t Sonic… oh, that came out wrong.” I smiled and climbed in “yeah-yeah, you know you like it.” I sat in his lap which made me really uncomfortable “Oh hell yeah!” He exclaimed sarcastically “Just what I’ve been waiting for… getting frisky with a married man.”

                We both laughed and I closed the chest of the frame “At least it’s not too hot this morning.” He gave a nod and we remained quiet for a few minutes “So…” he suddenly said “How goes the marriage anyway?” I put the ring back in my vest pouch and replied “Wonderful… Me and Amy are as close as we can possibly be.” He coughed in his sleeve and said “You two were meant for each other.” I smiled and he continued “I could tell just by the way you’d run from her when she tried to get emotional with you.”

                I chuckled and replied “Yep, those days are gone… thank god.” I felt him move around a bit as he stuck both is legs in one side of the frame “That girl was insane over you Sonic… she’d run up and hug every hedgehog she saw just because she thought it was you.” I grinned and laughed “Yep, my little stalker…” He laughed and replied “She was defiantly that… I’m glad you two got together finally.” I turned to him and laughed “You’re not… jealous are you?”

                He laughed but I noticed a small blush on his cheeks “Me, lord no… Amy is defiantly not my type; she’d make me tear my hair out.” I shook my head and asked “What is your type by the way?” he shrugged and looked down “I don’t really know… I’ve never put much thought into it.” I smiled and thought back to what Amy said about him and Rouge “Your type wouldn’t happen to have white fur… pink lipstick… heart shaped chest plate…sassy attitude…”

                He cocked his head to the side and I kept teasing him “Long white high-heeled boots… bat wings?” He jumped a little as he realized who I was talking about “ROUGE!?” I laughed hard as he blushed and quickly replied “N-no… She’s uhh… she’s not my type either.” I smiled and gave a nod “Uh-huh, suuure!” His face looked totally flushed, even in this dim morning light “Try not to think about her too hard now faker… remember I’m sitting on top of you.”

                “You know she has a thing for you right?” I asked as I checked my watch ‘fifteen minutes’ He coughed again and replied “Really?” I laughed and turned to him “Are you kidding? You’ve never noticed it? Oh man, you’re as blind as I was about love.” I heard him gulp as he responded “I… I thought she was umm… into Knuckles.” I slowly started laughing “Knucklehead? No-no… he has someone waiting for him… Julie something.” I looked through a bullet hole in the chest piece and noticed a small dot off in the distance “What is it?” Shadow asked as I took my gun out and turned off the safety “I see him.”

                “Already?” I gave a nod and leaned back as I replied “Yeah, he’s still far off but he’s coming.” Shadow snapped out of thought and started taking about the mission “So what’s the plan.” I turned to him wide-eyed and exclaimed “What do you mean… I thought you had a plan!?” He sighed and responded “Not really… I got us this far though.” I sighed and moved over a bit, trying to get his crotch off me “I guess… we pop out and go kill the son-of-a-bitch.” He shrugged and said “Good enough for me.”

(Ten minutes later)

                “Get ready” I said to him as the Egg Carrier hovered above us “Here we go.” I felt and heard a tractor beam start up and we slowly lifted up away from the sand “Shit, I have no Idea where we’ll be once we get up there.” We rose higher in the sky and Shadow took out his pistol, taking it off safety and cocking it back “Would you stop rubbing against me Sonic?” He said as he pushed me back “I’m not moving an inch!” I replied “That’s you doing that.” The tractor beam released us and we fell onto some metal “Fuck!”

                I pushed open the chest piece and climbed out, falling to the ground as Shadow jumped out using his hover shoes; walking over me as he checked around. I quickly stood up and kneeled, searching for any enemies in the vicinity. “Clear.” Shadow said as I stood up and looked around, we’d landed on the rear of the sky deck and it looked like Eggman took the bait “Okay” I said as we slowly moved towards the door to the interior.

                “So far so good.” Shadow said as we split to go around hole the tram runs through, holding our guns on our forearms. “Shh” I suddenly said as we passed the tram entrance “what’s that sound?” We put our back to the door and I knelt down to get better accuracy “What is that?”

                The tram flew up with Eggman and a few of his Egg pawns holding shields. Immediately we opened fire, bullets bouncing off the shields as Eggman laughed. We ran out of bullets and we ejected our clips, quickly scrambling to reload “He-He-He” He chuckled “Stupid Hedgehogs… did you really think I’d fall for your pathetic trickery?” Shadow jumped up and flew at Eggman, falling back to the ground as one of the Egg pawns threw a spear at his shoes; rendering them useless.

                “Nice try.” Eggman replied to his attempt as he stood back up and ran to me “You can thank Sonic for helping me figure out how helpless you are without those shoes.” I took aim and the Egg Pawns raised their shields again “You know why we’re here don’t you Robotnik!” He smiled and held up his hand, shaking his finger in a taunting manner “tisk tisk, to think you came all this way to kill just Robotnik?”

                Me and Shadow narrowed our eyes in confusion as he continued talking “What a shame… everyone leaves out old Nega!” We both lowered our guns as we looked at each other “That’s right you dumb rats… I’m Eggman Nega!” I clenched my fists and yelled “NEGA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FAT BASTARD!?” He laughed harder and threw his hands up “Ouch, such bad language… I thought you were mad at Great grand dad, not me?” I started to run at him but Shadow stopped me.

                “Where is Robotnik?” Shadow asked as I tried to get away from him. Nega put his finger to his lips and replied “Probably down in the lab getting ready.” I shivered as my adrenaline pumped “Getting ready for what you rotten egg!” He smirked and walked closer with his Robots “For you two of course… NOW SIEZE THEM!” Me and Shadow took aim at the Egg pawns but where surprised when the door behind us flew open and one of his Hunter Units grabbed both of us and held rags to our mouths.

                I held my breath for as long as I could and Shadow tried to shoot the Machine, aiming his pistol behind him as he shot off two rounds “SHADOW!” I yelled as I inhaled the chloroform and lost consciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Come Back to Me

 

 

[Time: 6:30 P.M.]

(Amys P.O.V.)

                I fell to my knees in anguish as Knuckles held onto me “SONIC!!!” the news report continued talking on the TV and I cried more _“Both Troopers Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs are officially being listed as Missing In Action as of two hours ago… a local fisherman reported hearing two gunshots early this morning come from Dr. Robotniks flying Egg Carrier, it is unknown at this time as to the exact locations of the two troopers as no contact has been made since.”_ Knuckles pulled me up and rubbed my back “Amy, don’t listen to the news…” He turned off the TV and Vanilla fixed me a drink “That’s right” She said to me as I cried more, waking up Aayan “HE’S DEAD I KNOW IT!”

                Knuckles shook his head and replied as Vanilla put the drink on the coffee table and rubbed my back “No Amy, they said Missing; they didn’t say killed.” He let go off me and went over to Aayan to comfort him “WHY!” I yelled upward to the heavens “WHY DID HE GO!” Vanilla wrapped her arms around me and said “for you sweetie… he had to protect you and Aayan.” I cried into her dress as she held my head “H-he…he… he promised me… he promised he’d come back.”

                Vanilla walked with me to the sofa and sat down with me “Amy… he will be back, you know sonic better than I do… you know he’ll come back for you and Aayan… isn’t that right Knuckles?” I closed my eyes as he responded “Absolutely, he’s never broken a promise like this before.” I sniffled and Vanilla gave me a tissue “thank you.” I said as I blew my nose “I just… I-I just…”

                Knuckles sat down next to me with Aayan and Aayan started wailing from all the loud noise “Come her Aayan.” I said as I lifted him up and put him in my lap “Mommy’s sorry for yelling so loud.” He smiled and rubbed his face against my shirt… or Sonics shirt since I was wearing his. “Dada…” he said, surprising the hell out of Vanilla and Knuckles “Did he just…?” Vanilla said in awe.

                “Yeah…” I replied, trying as hard as I could to hold back more tears “E-earlier this morning… He actually called Sonic Daddy.” Vanilla smiled and tickled Aayans chin as I started up with the waterworks again. Vanilla took Aayan out of my lap as I cried in my hands “Sit with Aunt Vanilla for a bit Aayan” I said as Knuckles pulled me over to him “You have to stop crying Amy… Aayan needs you.” I cried into his fur as he stroked my quills back “Sonic would want you to stay strong… he’ll be disappointed to know you cried so much when he gets back.”

                “B-But what if he doesn’t come back?” He titled my head up and shook his finger at me “Stop thinking that or you’ll make it happen.” My head was pounding and clouded from all the crying and he leaned me up “Now you need to stop freaking out so bad, you know damn well he’ll be back.” I sighed and Vanilla gave me another tissue “Sweetie I think Aayan is hungry.” I gave a nod and wiped away my tears, blotting my red eyes before standing up “Okay… I’m okay… Sonic’s Okay… everything is okay…” I weaved back and forth for a bit as I felt my blood turn cold “Oh shit…” I feel back onto the couch and nearly passed out.

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                I threw my helmet against the glass of the containment cell and yelled at the Hunter Unit that stared at both of us without blinking “LET US GO!” it continued to stare at us before smiling and shaking his head at us “YOU BASTARD!” I pounded against the glass with my fist and turned to Shadow who was sitting on the bench “what are you doing Shadow? Waiting to die?” He shrugged and toiled around with his hover shoes, trying to get the last bit of the spear out of the exhaust pipe “saving my strength… unlike you.”

                I punched the glass one more time and rubbed my hand as the Hunter Unit laughed “SHUT UP YOU HUNK OF SCRAP!” he laughed more and taunted me by taking off his hand and waving to me with it “I HATE YOU!” he put his hand back on and rotated into place, mouthing ‘I hate you to’ before walking to an outlet and sticking his finger in it “What is it doing?” I asked as he jolted a bit before clenching his fists “Recharging.” Shadow said “our scientists found a small cord in the left hand index finger while we disassembled the prototype of the one we destroyed at the Mayor’s office… I got to say; even after self-destructing… they stayed in remarkably good shape.”

                It finished recharging and turned around laughing at us one more time before walking away. “It’s leaving, where is it goi…”  before I could finish talking an Assault model came into view and stood in front of us “Oh my God… anything but one of these guys.” It smiled at me, revealing nothing inside his mouth but darkness “Yeah you know your ugly.” I responded before pacing around the cell.

                “You might as well sit down and relax Sonic.” Shadow said as he leaned back “RELAX” I shouted “how in the fuck can I relax, I’m stuck in a cell that’s about as big as my bathroom… waiting to die.” Shadow closed his eyes and replied “Obviously he Nega didn’t plan to kill us or he’d have done it already.” I sighed and looked around the cell for any way to get out “There’s no way for us to get out Sonic, either we go through the front or you try and squeeze through a four inch vent.”

                I inhaled in anger and yelled “shut up Shadow! At least I’m trying.” The Assault model tapped on the glass with its metal fingers and said in a mechanical voice “How about you keep it down in there, I’m trying to sleep HAHAHA!” I flipped it off and shouted back “When I get out of here, I’m going to tear your head off just like I did to your brothers!” It sneered at me and groaned “When you get out of there, you’re going to get dissected.”

                Me and Shadow both looked at each other, frightened and said “D-dissected?” The Assault model laughed and walked away “ENJOY YOUR LAST BIT OF TIME!” I suddenly heard the door open and a voice say “Shut up 284… go mop the floors.” I ran over to the glass and saw Nega come through the doors and the Assault model saluting him “Yes Master.” Nega put his hands behind his back and slowly strolled over to the cell we were in “NEGA!”

                He laughed and pointed to his mustache “Do I have a gray mustache or are you colorblind you dumb rat?” I furrowed my brow and he laughed “I’m Robotnik you turd!” I slammed my fists against the glass “EGGMAN!” he smiled and chuckled “Now he gets it…” He paced back in forth in front of my cell and continued “Hunter Units… that are away from the Egg Carrier… finish up their mission… then self-destruct.” I shrugged and replied “What the hell are you spouting?”

                Shadow stood up and responded “Of course… that’s how he knew we were tricking him.” I turned around and said “What? I don’t understand.” Eggman laughed again and twirled his mustache “Come on Sonic, even your android buddy gets it.” Shadow ran up to the glass and slammed his fist into it “FOR THE LAST TIME, I’M NOT AN ANDROID!” Eggman laughed again and replied “that’s what I programmed them to say.” Shadow banged on the glass as hard as he could “You can’t fool me you old bastard! I bleed, your shitty androids don’t.”

                He smiled and put his finger up “Good Idea!” Shadow kicked the glass and shouted “WHAT!” Eggman spun around and replied “If I give the Hunter Units Oil that’s colored red… Hmm… It would look like they were bleeding if they got injured; Fantastic idea Shadow!” I stepped back as he turned to me “And you… Sonic… I was really hoping I could persuade you to join my battle.” I clenched my fists and yelled at him “YOU POISIONED ME YOU IDIOT!”

                Eggman shook his head and leaned his back up against the glass “Just like this world has poisoned me.” I punched the glass again and he laughed “That Plexiglass is two inches thick you stupid hedgehog… bang away until your hand turns red and falls off.” I banged my head on it for a second and turned away, not letting him see my tears “Aww… is little Sonic going to cry?” My blood boiled but I knew it was for nothing “p-please…” I muttered making him turn around and raise his eyebrow “What’s that?”

                “Please...” He smiled and put his hand to his ear “You’ll have to speak up, I’m getting old… can’t hear very well you know… all though it is a bit strange that your great-great grandson is ten years older than you.” I fell to the ground as I thought about Amy and Aayan “PLEASE ROBOTNIK, LET ME GO… I-I HAVE A SON!” he frowned and sighed “You know Sonic, that baby of yours really hurt my plans… and my heart… despite what you think I could never hurt a child.”

                Shadow helped me stand up as Eggman continued “Back at that festival… I paid those gang members a lot of money to kill that pretty little wife of yours.” I flew up against the glass and furiously smashed into with all my weight “YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH… I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!” he smirked and took a step back pushing a button that lowered another sheet of Plexiglass “Scared?” Shadow asked.

                Eggman laughed and tapped on the glass as it slid in place “No, just not stupid.” I heard another voice speak as Eggman turned to the door “Sometimes I wonder Great-Great Grand Dad.” Eggman shook his head and chuckled as Nega came into view “Shut up Nega, I was in the middle of something.” Eggman turned back to me as Nega made faces at us like an immature child “Anyway, the pink hedgehog was supposed to die; fueling you to turn into that beastly transformation and join me!”

                I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth “SHUT UP!” Nega laughed and said “Oh feisty!” Eggman smiled and continued “But things didn’t work out as I planned… Amy got away and fox boy showed up.” Nega smirked and said “Little bastard, I’d like to hunt him like humans used to in the olden days.” Eggman laughed and replied “Agreed… maybe we’ll do that afterwards!”

                “After what?” Shadow asked making both Eggmen laughed at the same time “I take it you two didn’t take 284 seriously?” Eggman said before Nega continued his sentence “We’re going to cut you open… without any anesthetics…” Eggman smiled and took over “Then we’ll remove every non-vital organ from you bodies until you’re nothing but two lungs, a heart, and a brain!”

                “YOU SICK FUCKS!” Shadow yelled making both Eggmen laugh again “Oh but you Shadow.” Eggman said as he chuckled “I don’t know what we could do to you… I guess we’ll just… deactivate you and shove you in the trash heap to be crushed.” Shadow jumped up and kicked the glass “I’M NOT AN ANDRIOD!” Nega smiled and stuck out his tongue “Unfortunately for you, you’re not… because then we couldn’t remove you spine!” Eggman laughed and the two high-fived each other.

                “Would you care to do the honors grand dad?” Nega said as Eggman gave a bow “It would be my pleasure!” We both started banging on the glass as Eggman went over to the door controls and flipped up a guard that was over a big red button “Shadow” I yelled as Eggman smiled “He’s going to gas us!” Nega laughed and replied “only a little, we can’t have our subjects die before they get onto the table.” Both Eggmen laughed as we tired fiercely to bust through the glass “Now.” Both Eggmen said in unison “SSSLLLEEEEEEPPP….”

                Eggman smashed his fist into the button and gas began to pour into the room “EGGMAN!” both me and Shadow yelled as we held our shirts over our mouths and noses. Shadow grabbed my helmet off the floor and ran over to the vent, trying to cram it into the hole that gas was spewing from “Breath deep…” Nega said as the room filled with fumes “Sonic!” Shadow said as he fell to the ground and gasped for air “Please stop Eggman” I begged as I slid down the glass, he only stared at me and smiled as I breathed in and said “Aayan…Amy… I’m sorry.”

 

[Time: 1:15 A.M.]

(Amys P.O.V.)

                I woke up to my cellphone ringing and quickly grabbed it, waking up Knuckles and Vanilla in the process. I yawned and looked at the caller I.D. quickly going wide-eyed “IT’S SONIC!” Knuckles and Vanilla immediately leaned up away from the couch and listened as I answered the phone “SONIC!” after a few seconds I heard his voice as he said my name “Amy” My heart shook as he sounded like he was tired and in pain “Amy… I love you very much…” I started breathing rapidly as I said “NO… don’t say that!”

                His voice wavered as he continued “I want you to take good care of Aayan for me okay?” I rocked back in forth as my mind went crazy “Sonic, baby, where are you?” he exhaled into the mouthpiece and I started to lose reception “Love you… much… you have... leave the city… go to the Mystic Ruins… launching missiles at… love you…” I shivered and cried as I lost the signal “NO……..NO…NO…NO!”

                I threw the phone down and quickly stood up “Sweetie?” Vanilla said as she grabbed my arm “What happened, is he okay?” I broke away and ran over to Aayan, grabbing him as I shouted to Vanilla and Knuckles “We have to leave now!” Knuckles stood up and stretched “Amy, we can’t go after hi…” I cut him off and replied “No, Sonic said we have to leave the city, something about missiles heading our way.”

                Both Knuckles and Vanilla stared at me for a second before all of us almost fell to the floor; very slowly, air raid sirens across the city came to life. Knuckles ran to the window and pushed open the blind, seeing missiles launching from town hall towards the sea where the Egg Carrier was as Missiles launched from the Carrier “HOLY SHIT IT’S AMRAGEDDON!” He responded as he ran over to the door and punched it off its hinges “MOVE-MOVE-MOVE NOW!”

                I ran out the door with Vanilla behind me, taking out the Magnum Sonic gave me as Aayan started crying from the loudness of the sirens “It’s okay.” I said to him as Knuckles rushed me “Mommy’s got you.” I stopped at the elevator but Knuckles grabbed me “Don’t be stupid Amy!” He responded as he smashed open the door to the stair well _“THIS…IS…AN…EMERGENCY…PUBLIC…DEFENCE…ANNOUCMENT”_ An automated voice said over the air raid sirens _“PLEASE…REMAIN…CALM…AND...IMMEDIANTLY…EVACUATE…TO…THE…MYSTIC…RUINS…”_ We ran down the stairs as quickly as possible as Knuckles punched open the door again.

                Holding me back as a few Egg Pawns smashed through the front door, pointing to us before falling to the ground in a spray of bullets “You fuck with the bull you get the horns!” I heard Mr. Ōshima say as he came out from behind the desk with a fully loaded Browning Machine Gun “I stole this bad boy when I left the Japan Self-Defense Forces!” He noticed us and quickly motioned for us to come over “Sonic’s Wife, you need to get out of the city now!”

                The building shook and Aayan screamed in terror “Hurry!” Mr. Ōshima said as he ran to the front door, watching for any other signs of activity “Clear… now go, get to the Mystic Ruins as fast as you can!” We ran out of the building and were immediately met with flashes of lights in the sky as Missiles hit other missiles and spot lights lit up Eggmans E-26 Bomb Jets that littered the sky “Come with us!” I shouted back to Mr. Ōshima as he shot at a few more Egg Pawns “I can’t, I’ll stay with my hotel until it’s grinded down to dust!”

                Vanilla unlocked her van and quickly got inside as the message from the air raid sirens repeated “We have to hurry!” Knuckles said as he pushed me inside the van and took the Magnum from me, climbing on top of the van as Vanilla started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot “It’s okay Aayan…Shh…Mommy won’t let anything happen to you.”

                He jumped as Knuckles popped off a few rounds at an Egg Pawn that lunged at the van “WHOA!” He exclaimed as Vanilla smacked another Pawn with the side of the Van “DAMN, SONIC USES THIS AS A PISTOL ON A DAILY BASIS!” the van tilted on its side a bit as Vanilla sharply turned the corner “KNUCKLES!” She yelled as I looked up and saw a whole row of Egg Pawns marching down the street “RAM THEM!” He replied as he started shooting at them relentlessly.

                Vanilla floored it and smashed her way through the clunk bots, throwing them up in the air and running over them as we kept on going. I noticed one of the Egg pawns to the side throw a spear up at the roof and I heard Knuckles yell in pain “KNUCKLES ARE YOU OKAY!” I noticed blood trickle down on the window and feared the worst before he replied “Yes, it’s just a flesh wound; keep driving!”

                Vanilla rolled the back window down for him and he climbed in, yanking a piece of spear out of his shoulder and tossing it out the window. “I-I need something to stop the blood.” He winced and held onto his shoulder as Vanilla reached down and pulled a wad of napkins out of the side of the door “Here… It’s all I got.” He grabbed it and looked up front “push the car lighter in for me.”

                I stared at him as he held the napkins to the wound “Knuckles?” He looked up and yelled at me “Do you want me to bleed out? Push the damn lighter in to get it hot.” I did as he said and pushed the old fashioned car lighter in to make it hot “Knuckles you’re losing a lot of blood.” Vanilla slammed on the brakes and quickly backed up “HOLD ON TIGHT!” She screamed as a missile hit a building in front of us and exploded, sending shrapnel into the air.

The lighter popped back up and I took it out of the socket “Here Knuckles…” I said as he grabbed it from me “Good… Now don’t look or listen…” I closed my eyes but couldn’t help but hear him scream as he cauterized the wound, stopping it from bleeding and further. Aayan pulled on my shirt (Sonics Shirt) and cried even louder “Mommy’s here.” I said as Knuckles leaned back in the seat and huffed “Are you okay?” Vanilla asked him as I he pulled out his phone “Yeah, now keep driving.”

She floored it as we drove around the wreckage and he got on the phone “Tails…” I rocked Aayan in my arms as he cried, snuggling him up to my stomach as I tried to soothe him “Yeah… we’re okay… Yeah… Yeah… I need you to come pick us up… just passing by the Town hall on our way to the mystic ruins… Vanillas’ Van.” Vanilla turned to him and asked if Cream and Cheese were okay. “Is Cream okay?” He waited for a second and gave a nod, taking a hug boulder off Vanillas back “Okay… yep… met you there… Bye…”

He hung up and leaned between the two seats as he responded “Tails is on his way, He wants us to meet him at Sonics house.” I held Aayan to my shoulder and rubbed his back as I replied “That’s not a good idea, Eggmans robots could be all over the place there.” Knuckles told Vanilla to do it as he said “It doesn’t matter, Eggmans robots are already everywhere…ugh god.” He leaned back in the seat and grabbed his shoulder.

“Are you okay Knuckles?” Vanilla asked as she started driving towards our house. He sighed and grabbed the Magnum off the seat “Yeah, I’m more worried about our ammo situation… I can punch these bastards apart but you two need something.” Aayan calmed down a bit as I caressed his back “Amy, where’s your Piko hammer?” Vanilla asked “I left it at the house… if I could run in and get it; I know where Sonic keeps his ammo for his Magnum as well.”

Knuckles gave a nod and replied “Fine, but you’re not going in there alone.” Vanilla turned into our neighborhood and asked “When will Tails get here?” Knuckles kept a sharp eye out for any of Eggmans robots as her responded “He was already on his way, so he should be here any minute.” Aayan’s quills stood up from being freighted and I rubbed his tummy as I gently rocked him in my arms.

“I should get some baby supplies from the house as well, I’m sure Tails doesn’t have any diapers.” Vanilla turned onto our street and stopped as a single man stood in the street holding a gun “What’s he doing?” Vanilla asked as he walked down the street away from us “I don’t think it’s a he Vanilla.” Knuckles said as he got out, catching the attention of the Hunter Unit “Come on!” Knuckles yelled to it as he walked closer “Come on big boy!”

Vanilla backed up a bit as Knuckles continued taunting the Hunter Unit “You want some of this!?” The Hunter Unit kept its stance and stared him down, holding its rifle to its side. “Oh you want them?” he said, pointing back to us “Well you’re going to have to go through me first!” The Hunter Unit cocked its head to the side and smiled “That’s right, a good old fashioned throw down!”

Knuckles pounded his fists together as the Hunter Unit raised its rifle “Don’t be a bitch” he replied “I don’t have a gun on me… let’s settle this with our hands… just you… and me…” I looked in the back seat and saw the Magnum ‘Dammit Knuckles!’ I screamed in my head ‘these things aren’t like Eggmans normal robots!’ Vanilla backed up a bit more as the Hunter Unit snapped his rifle in half and threw it to the ground, taunting Knuckles by flaunting its mechanical biceps “Yeah!” Knuckles yelled

                “That’s more like it!” The Hunter Unit laughed at him and started walking forward “Let’s do this!” Knuckles yelled as he ran to the Hunter Unit, smashing it in the Stomach before it kicked him in the head and threw him onto the curb “KNUCKLES!” Me and Vanilla both yelled as the Hunter Unit turned to us and pointed “Vanilla!” I screamed as I feared for Aayans safety.

                Knuckles jumped back to his feet and jumped on its back, slamming his fists into the top of its head “I’m not going down that easy!” Knuckles yelled as he grabbed its face and ripped off the rubber skin, revealing a terrifying face of metal gears, circuitry, and red eyes. “What do we do?” I asked Vanilla as she watched them fight. The Hunter Unit grabbed Knuckles by the leg and jerked him off his back, smashing his head into his before slamming him to the ground and stomping on him.

                “VANILLA DO SOMETHING!” she suddenly put her hand on me and pointed to the sky “Look, it’s Tails!” I looked up and saw Tails’ VTOL come into sight, switching to hoover mode as he circled around the fight. A rod came out of the nose cone of the VTOL and slowly turned an orange color “Back up Vanilla!” I said as she watched in awe; the VTOL shook and fired a plasma like ball of fire at the Hunter Unit, disintegrating it down to its mechanical legs.

                “YEAH!” me and Vanilla both cheered as the windscreen to the VTOL slid open and Tail threw his fist up in victory. Knuckles stood up and kicked over the Hunter Units legs in anger and ran over to us “Hurry, go get the stuff out of the house now!” I gave Vanilla Aayan and jumped out of the car, following Knuckles as he kicked open the front door “Clear… where’s the ammo?” I motioned for him to follow upstairs as I replied “In Sonics sock drawer.” I grabbed my mallet and followed him upstairs.

                He opened the door and an Egg Pawn lunged at him “Shit!” he shouted as they rolled down the stairs “Knuckles!” the Egg Pawn grabbed his neck and squeezed, slamming it’s head into his chest. I grabbed my hammer and ran down the stair “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I yelled as I slammed the hammer into its sides, throwing him from Knuckles onto the coffee table.

                Knuckles gasped and stood up “Thank you…” He jumped on the Egg Pawn and completely destroyed it, ripping off its arms and head before picking it up and driving his fist all the way through it. He twirled it around like a pizza and tossed it out the door “Now come on Amy, we need to finish getting the supplies.” I gave a nod and ran back up the stairs with him.

                I ran to the closet and grabbed some diapers for Aayan and a photo album “Which drawer is the ammo in?” He asked as he started pulling out drawers “Sock drawer… top left.” I came back out and heard Vanilla scream before another blast from the VTOL lit up the street “Hurry Knuckles!” he grabbed the box of bullets and took off out the door with me following him closely.

                I took one last look at my home and ran out as Tails lowered the VTOL to the ground “Mommy!” Cream shouted as she jumped out and hugged Vanilla “I’m okay baby; get back in the plane with Tails.” She gave me Aayan and helped Cream into the front with Tails “Sorry there’s not much room.” Tails said as Vanilla climbed up into the backseat “Amy, you’ll have to sit with Vanilla.” I didn’t think twice as I climbed up and sat in her lap, rocking Aayan back in forth as he cried from the turbines “It’s okay Aayan…Shh… everyone’s here with you… Mommy, Aunt Vanilla, Uncle Tails…”

                Knuckles tapped on the side of the VTOL and the Windscreen slid closed “W-what are you doing!?” I asked Tails as he gave a nod to Knuckles “NO, Knuckles you get your ass up here!” He shook his head and yelled “I’m going down to the Police Station to see if I can lend a hand… stay safe!” Tails flipped a few switches and ascended up above the house “NO, TAILS!” Tails continued pushing buttons as he replied “There’s no more room for him; besides, we’re almost exceeding the weight limit… h-he’ll be fine.” I watched as Knuckles ran down the street and turned the corner. “KNUCKLES!” Vanilla held me as Tails switched to flight mode and flew away from the city.

 

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                I woke up to Eggman staring at me with a surgical mask on “E-Eggman!” He laughed and pulled down the mask for me to see the grey mustache “Wrong again Sonic.” I blinked few times as I fully came to, realizing my arms and legs where tied down “NEGA!” He smiled and let the mask go back to his face “Yay, you’re not brain dead; I was worried we might have used to much smoke.” He slapped my cheeks as I closed my eyes “Hey now, stay awake; you don’t want to miss out on all the fun!”

                He jumped back as I tried to bite him “Oh, still so feisty!” I tried to free myself from the restraints but he only tightened them with the push of a button on the side of the table “Where’s Shadow!?” I asked before I heard his voice “Behind you, it’s about damn time you woke up.” I slammed my head back against the table as Nega rotated it where we could see each other “Five minutes!” He exclaimed as he tapped on my watch he was wearing “Nice watch by the way.”

                Shadow stood still as I tried to bust out of the restraints and calmly said “Five minutes until what?” Nega laughed and put his hand on Shadows forehead, stroking his quills back “You poor dimwitted hedgehog, you still don’t believe us?” I saw Shadow tighten his jaw as he held back his anger “We… are…going… to… dissect you!” Shadow immediately started to yell and yank on the restraints “BASTARD!”

                Nega laughed and tightened the restraints “That’s… bastards!” He replied as Eggman walked in the room rubbing his hands “Are the subjects prepped?” he asked as he put on a surgical mask “Yes Grand Dad… still very angry though.” Eggman snickered and responded “That anger will dissipate as it turns to pain.” Eggman turned on some old big band music and danced around as he gathered the surgical instruments “Easy there granddad, you might stroke out if you move too fast.” Eggman laughed and spun around “Very funny, you’re older than me you know…”

                Nega smiled and replied “I know, don’t remind me.” Eggman laughed as Nega asked “Are the missiles ready for launch?” Me and Shadow both yanked are heads up and shouted “MISSILES!” Nega turned back and punch me in the stomach “Don’t interrupt!” Eggman walked over and responded “Yeah… didn’t you parents teach you any manners… oh wait, sorry you didn’t have any!”

                Both Eggmen laughed as they shook each other’s hands and congratulated one another “Okay Sonic.” Eggman said as he pulled over a stool and sat down “I’ll be your surgeon today.” He laughed and put on some gloves as I felt tears fall from my eyes “aww, poor baby…” He pursed his lips and ran his finger along me cheek, collecting my tears before licking them off his hand “Mmm… salty!” Nega laughed as I cried and he responded to Eggmans comment “You’re crazier than me granddad!”

                “P-please Eggman I beg of you.” Eggman sighed and grabbed my cellphone out of his pocket “You can forget about begging me Sonic… I will… however, give you one…” He held his finger up and shook it in my face “One last call to whomever you want.” I cried more and gave a nod “Amy…”

                He smiled and looked and held the phone up to my ear “I had a feeling… it’s ringing now.” I waited for a few moments before she picked up and yelled my name “Amy” I could hear her breathe into the earpiece as I continued “Amy… I love you very much…” She screamed at me to not say that and I felt my voice waver with my heart “I want you to take good care of Aayan for me okay?” Eggman frowned as he turned to Nega telling him to proceed with the missile launch.

                Eggman motioned for me to hurry up and I could hear the reception weaken as soon as Nega smashed his fist into a button “I Love you very much Amy, you have to leave the city now and go to the Mystic Ruins. Eggman’s launching missiles at Station Square, I love you… now run!” Eggman took the phone from me and broke it in half, tossing it to the ground as a robot came in the room “I hope your happy Sonic” He said as he stood up and walked over to the robot.

                “You’ve ruined the surprise for her!” He grabbed something from the medical robot and kicked it back out of the room “Now she’ll have two minutes of nothing but fear as the missiles hit the city...BOOM!” I lunged up and the restraints held me back “YOUR SICK EGGMAN, TWISTED AND SICK!” He smiled and walked over to me, holding up a very old looking needle “Do you know what this is?” I closed my eyes and he slapped me “Don’t be a chicken shit Sonic, what happened to the strong-willed hedgehog I used to know?”

                “I hate you…” I muttered making him laugh “This is vintage Down Bros syringe… it’s an heirloom of the Robotnik family, back when we were medical doctors.” I flinched as he stuck the needle right up to my eye and held it there “the tip is approximately four times bigger than ones of modern day.” He pulled the syringe away from me and gave me a pat on the head, turning to Nega “Is our little ‘Ultimate life form’ ready?”

Nega laughed and replied “Almost.”  He picked up a pair of hair clippers and shaved the fur off the side of Shadows neck, letting Eggman blot his bare skin with an alcohol pad “Ready.” Nega said as he slapped Shadows neck. Eggman smiled and held the syringe up to Shadow “This is going to hurt… a lot!” Nega laughed as Eggman shoved the needle in his neck, forcing him to scream in agony “AHHAH, EGGMAN!!!”

I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the gut wrenching screams from Shadow “How much spinal fluid do we need?” Nega asked as Shadow screamed louder. Eggman drove the needle in deeper as Nega turned up the music “About ten units at the least.” Nega laughed as Shadow hung his head “I bet you wish you were an android now huh?” Eggman smiled and took the needle out as Shadow looked up and spit in his face.

“Eww” Eggman responded as he wiped the spit off his glasses “I got hedgehog drool on me.” Nega chuckled and crammed a roll of gauze in Shadows mouth “That’s okay; we’ll remove his saliva glands first.” I shook the table I was restrained to and shouted “Please stop!” Nega spun around on his stool and slammed his fist into my stomach again “Boy, when are you going to learn to not interrupt?”

Eggman took the clippers and shaved Shadows leg “Now this is going to hurt even more.” He took a vial and injected the spinal fluid in it then wiped off the tip of the needle “You ready?” He looked up with a tear rolling down his cheek and tried to say go to hell “Already in it Shadow… already in it.” Eggman waved the needle in his face one more time before smashing it down in his leg.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” The roll of gauze fell out of his mouth as he screamed to the top of his lungs in torment “help me out here Nega.” Eggman said as Nega put his boot on top of the syringe and stomped the needle into his bone “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH KILL ME!” Both Eggmen smiled as Robotnik pulled the plunger back up, extracting bone marrow in the process.

“Oh we will” Nega said as he walked over to me, shaving a patch of fur off my neck, arm, and leg “It’s too bad we only have one of the Needles Granddad, I’d love to stab Sonic with it.” I jerked my head away from him as he pulled up a normal syringe, receiving two punches to the jaw “That’s two for flinching!” Eggman laughed at his comment and turned around as he injected Shadows bone marrow into another vial “Proceed with the blood sampling.”

Nega smiled as I looked away, feeling him jab me in the arm painfully “Ugn…” Shadow looked up and said “s-stay strong Sonic, don’t show them your pain.” Eggman turned back to him and shoved the vintage needle in his arm, without shaving him “Shut up you piece of trash, we’re not done with you yet!” I looked at my arm as Nega drew my blood, feeling faint at the sight of it “Look” Nega said “Look at your blood.”

“LOOK AT IT!” He demanded as he twisted the needle in my arm “I AM!” I shouted back in pain. I stared at my blood as it filled up the vile “W-what do you need this stuff for?” I asked as I tried to take my mind off what they were doing to us “Simple” Eggman replied as he took the vintage needle out of Shadows arm “DNA… we’re going to break it down and find out what makes you so…special.”

Shadow leaned his head up and replied “Who cares!” Eggman turned around and backhanded him “I DO, I’m going to find your strengths and use it for my own personal gain!” Nega took the needle out of my arm and put the vial onto a surgical cart “You mean OUR personal gain!?” Eggman laughed and shook his head “Of course, Eggmen forever!”

A Hunter Unit dressed in a tuxedo came in and walked over to Eggman “Master… your cigar.” Eggman smiled and picked up the cigar, putting it between his lips as the Hunter Unit cut the end off and lit it for him “Thank you Jeeves.” The Hunter Unit gave a bow and left the room “How do you two like our personal butler?” We both remained silent until Eggman walked up to me and smashed the lit end of the cigar against my cheek “OWW YOU PRICK!”

“Answer me” Eggman said as he put the cigar back in his mouth, puffing on it like a fat cat CEO “How do you like our Butler?” I looked up at him and spit on his shirt “That’s what I think about every creation of yours.” Nega punched me in the stomach and slapped me in the face “Disrespectful little rat!” Eggman shook his head and passed the cigar to Nega “Let’s see how big you are when I extract your Cerebrospinal fluid through your fucking eye!”

Nega smiled as Eggman wiped the tip of the needle on his shirt and told him to hold me down. Nega put his hand to my forehead and pushed me back against the table “NO!” I shouted as Eggman hovered the needle right over my eye “PLEASE NO!” Nega pried open my eye and held it open “Open his eye wider Nega, I need access to his lacrimal caruncle.” Nega pulled my eyelid up and Eggman stabbed the needle into the corner of my eye “AAAAAAHHHHH YOU SON-OF-A-BITCHES, I’M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR ORGANS!!!”

Nega laughed and put his forearm to my throat as he held my eye open “No you won’t, because we’re going to do that to you!” Eggman smiled and rubbed my arm “stay still Sonic” he said as he pulled on the plunger “This is going to hurt.” He pushed in deeper and I screamed “PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!” Eggman pulled out a bit and replied “does it, I’m sorry… just wait until I cut into your flesh with a scalpel!” He rammed the needle back in until it filled completely full of clear fluid.

“That should be enough.” Nega said as Eggman withdrew the needle, injecting it into a small vial “too bad, I enjoyed watching Sonic squirm in pain.” Nega smiled and rubbed my leg with alcohol “don’t worry granddad, we still have to harvest the bone marrow.” Eggman turned around and chuckled “Ah yes, oh… hold on…” Me and Shadow both looked up as Nega and Eggman stared at each other and yelled “PENNSYLVANIA 6-5000!” They laughed and Eggman turned up the music to full blast “I haven’t heard this in decades!”

Eggman hummed to the song as he danced around, making Nega clap “Bravo!” Eggman smiled and ambled over to me, swinging his arms to the beat before slamming the needle down into my leg “AHAAAA!” Nega clamped his hand down on my mouth and shushed me “Don’t ruin the song!” He started stroking my cheek with his thumb and I bit his hand, making his jump and punch me straight in my face; cracking my nose “OWW YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“What happened?” Eggman asked as Nega smashed his fist down on the syringe “the fucker bit me… I hope I don’t get rabies.” Eggman laughed and told him to go wash his hands as he pulled the plunger up, extracting my bone marrow. “RUAAAAA I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” I shouted as he pushed down harder “SHADOW HELP ME!” Nega mocked me as he came back holding his hand “Help me Shadow, help me… he-he, since when did you two become friends?”

                Nega waked over to Shadow and grabbed his face “Hmm? Maybe it’s more that friendship?” Eggman smiled and made barfing gesture as Nega continued berating us “Maybe there’s a little love in there?” He laughed and used a high pitch voice “Maybe a little smack-smack-smack under the moon?” Shadow jerked his head out of Nega’s hand and tried to lunge at him “Oh-ho! Looks like I struck a nerve.” Eggman laughed and took the needle out of my leg “How about you Sonic, any wet dreams over Shadow?”

                “FUCK YOU!” I shouted as they both laughed “I don’t think so Sonic” Nega said as took the clippers and shaved up a strip of fur off my torso, all the way from my neck to my crotch; exposing my member “Ahh” Eggman said “I see why Amy likes you so much.” I yelled and tried to kick him “YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT… TO SAY HER NAME!” Nega punched in the face again and flicked my nose “and you don’t get to yell at us.”

                “FUCK YOU TOO!” Nega raised his hand up to strike me but Eggman grabbed him “Enough, he’ll feel more pain than our fists could possibly bring him in just a few minutes.” Nega smiled and Eggman let go. Eggman walked over to the door and activated the intercom “Jeeves… Bring us our ‘favorite’ instruments.” Within a few minutes the door opened and the robotic butler handed Eggman a small rolled up fabric “Here you are Master… as you requested.” Eggman smiled and took it from him.

                “Perfect… do me a favor.” He walked over to the surgical cart beside me and sat the fabric down as the robotic butler replied “Of course Master… I am yours to command” Nega rolled his eyes as Eggman responded “Record these moments… I’d like to watch them again and again.” The robot butler’s left eye turned red and he stood still “Yes Master.” Eggman unrolled the fabric to reveal an entire set of polished antique surgical instruments “Fantastic!” Eggman said as Nega stared at them “Our decedents left us some remarkable toys.”

                Nega picked up a hack saw and replied “Doctors really used to use these things? Where’s the sound cutting bone saw?” Eggman laughed and drew a line up my torso using a marker “Bah, this is your history son…” Nega stuck out his tongue and laughed “Yeah-yeah I know, now let’s get to the fun!” I started breathing extremely hard as my blood pressure dropped “Sonic” I heard Shadow say; I looked over and saw him crying “I’m so-so Sorry…” I felt tears flow down my face as I inhaled sharply “Yeah, me to Shadow.”

                Eggman placed the tip of the saw at the top of my chest but suddenly stopped “Hrmm?” Him and Nega spun around as a light shone from behind them, coming from my combat vest “What the hell is that?” Eggman picked up the vest and shook it “Something’s in here…” Nega cocked his head to the side and pulled open the pouch the light was coming from “I think it’s in here.”

                Eggman pulled out Amy’s Wedding ring as it shone brighter than ever before “It’s a ring… It’s getting hot… OWW!” He dropped it as he grabbed his hand and everything seemed to slow down. I watched as the ring fell ever so slowly to the ground and landed with a thud, blinding me with a light greater than the sun “What the hell!” Eggman exclaimed as a ray of energy shot out of the ring towards me.

                I felt every muscle in my body tighten and pulse from the intense energy; it was as if I was being invigorated by this light. “URRAAAH!” I screamed as the light increased, forcing the veins up against my skin and feeling as if Hercules himself gave me his strength “Shit!” both Eggmen exclaimed as they shouted “SECURITY!!!” The ring gave one last blast of energy and my arms busted through the restraints “HE’S TRANSFORMING!” Eggman said as he ran behind Nega.

                “SECURITY!!!” They shouted again as an Assault model ran into the room “KILL HIM” They both shouted as I completely busted through the belts that held me down; My fur turned black and I felt my blood boil.  The Hunter Unit ran at me and I grabbed its face, sending bolts of pure energy into it as it short circuited and blew up. “IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!” I said in a deep voice as both Eggmen cowered in fear.

                “BEHOLD!” I said as my feet lifted up off the ground “THE TRUE ULTIAMTE LIFE FORM!” I shot out a bolt of energy as Egg Pawns stampeded into the room, the bolt struck the robot butler as he jumped in front of his masters and fell to the ground convulsing “PATHETIC!” I shouted as I turned back to the trembling Eggmen. The horde of Egg Pawns flew in my direction but backed up a bit as the first one disintegrated in my aura “HAHAHAHAHA!” I laughed manically as they circled me but didn’t make a move “OH COME ON, SOMEBODY FIGHT ME PLEASE!”

                A few Egg Pawns looked at each other and jumped up at me, quickly getting cut in half as I sliced my leg through there paper thin bodies. “IS THAT ALL!” I heard Shadow say something and I turned to him. He pointed and said “They’re escaping!” I turned back and shot a massive bolt of energy at the door, soldering it to the ground. “NO YOU DON’T!” I yelled at them as they jumped back.

                “FIGHT ME!” I shouted as my veins on my neck throbbed “YOU WANTED TO SEE WHAT TRUE POWER IS…YOU GOT IT!” Eggman and Nega pulled an Egg Pawn in front of them as they told the others to charge “THAT’S MORE LIKE IT!” I slammed my fist into one Pawns face and picked up another, tossing him at a group before circling in the air as I threw lightning bolts from my fingertips “YES HAHAHA FULL POWER, OH IT FEELS SO GOOD!”

                Egg Pawns blew up and fell to the ground as I stopped and lowered myself to the ground, breathing in deep “AHH SMELL THAT STATIC SMELL!?” only a few Egg Pawns remained as they protected their masters “Mmmm I WONDER HOW YOUR BLOOD WILL SMELL!?” I laughed demonically as I walked closer, leaving dents in the metal floor “HOW WILL IT TASTE… WHAT WILL IT TASTE LIKE AS I DRINK YOUR BLOOD!?”

                One off the Egg Pawns held up its arm and I ripped it clean off in one solid swoop “PESKY LITTLE COCKROACHES!” I bit into the arm of the robot and chewed the metal as I hovered closer, spitting out the metal into a ball “YOU CANNOT STOP ME!” The rest of the Egg Pawns ran at me and I obliterated them, leaving nothing but smoke and dust “NOW” I said as I turned towards the shivering Eggmen “I’M GOING TO WEAR YOUR BONES…AROUND MY NECK EGGMAN!”

                Nega pushed him up and said “Take him, just don’t kill me please!” Eggman fell to his knees and begged me “Please Sonic, spare me… I was wrong to do what I did.” I smiled as he kept pleading “I’m only a weak human, I know not of what I did.” He looked up at me and I flashed right up to his face, staring in his eyes “CALL ME YOUR MASTER.” He went wide-eyed and jumped back a bit, scared from the speed I’d flown to him “M-m-master…” My laughed bellowed in the small metal room “WHAT WAS THAT?”

                Eggman put his hands together and prayed to me “Forgive me Master.” I laughed very slowly and shook my head “VERY WELL… BUT YOU MUST FIRST ENDURE MY WRATH!” He jerked his head up as slammed my knee into his chin, sending him into a backflip “THE PAIN YOU MADE ME FEEL WAS NOTHING TO THE PAIN I FELT FOR MY FAMILY!” Eggman leaned up and I kicked him across the room with ease “THE PAIN MY WIFE FELT AS I DIDN’T COME BACK TO HER!”

                He moaned and coughed up blood as Nega cringed in the corner “THE PAIN MY SON WOULD FEEL AS HE GREW UP WITHOUT HIS FATHER!” I teleported over to him and smashed his head up against the wall “THE PAIN MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY WOULD HAVE FELT AS THEY STOOD BY AN EMPTY CASKET!” I rammed his head into the wall several more times before turning to Nega “AND YOU” He put his hands up as I walked closer “Please, this wasn’t my plan… I didn’t want to do this… Please!” I smiled and punched him in the stomach so hard he threw up.

                “Ugh… please spare me… ugh… It was my grand dads fault not mine.” I smiled and grabbed his hand, twisting it around until it snapped “AHHH…uh…uh…uhuh…please…” I shook my head as I kicked him in the side as hard as I could “master…” he muttered as he tried to plead. I bent down and picked his head up by his hair, spitting in his face “SATAN WILL BE YOUR MASTER AS YOU BURN YOU DISGUSTING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!”

                I rammed his glasses into his eyes and he screamed “Please Sonic, forgive me…” I took off his glasses and slammed him up against the wall, looking into his red eyes “I SHOULD BLIND YOU!” I cocked my head to the side as I thought about plucking his eyes out. He started crying and I threw him across the room “BUT YOUR GRANDDAD IS THE ONE I’M AFTER!” Eggman crawled to the soldered door and I grabbed his feet, dragging him back as his fingernails shattered against the metal.

                “No” He shouted as I flipped him over “Please… for the love of God!” I laughed and climbed on top of him “GOD IS IGNORING YOU, YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!” I smashed my forehead into his head and he cried “Sonic stop!” I smiled and punched him in the face “STOP? YOUR HUNTER UNIT DIDN’T STOP WHEN IT KILLED THAT CADET!” Eggman tried to hit me but I grabbed his arm and bent it backwards until it cracked “AHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME…ugh…oh God…Ugh…” He coughed up blood and I sneered at him “WEAK…WORTHLESS AND WEAK!” His eyes wavered as he started to faint from the pain.

                I laughed and punched him in the side of the head “HEY NOW, COME ON EGGY… YOU DON’T WANT TO MISS OUT ON ALL THE FUN DO YOU!?” He coughed again and I picked him up, throwing him onto the collapsed Nega as I hovered over to him and reeled back for another punch “Sonic…” I heard Shadow say “Stop yourself…” I narrowed my eyes and let go of Eggman, floating over to Shadow “WHY!?”

                I put my hand to the restrained and it burned through, freeing the top half of him “WE CAME HERE TO KILL HIM!” Shadow rubbed his head as I burned through the bottom restraint, letting him roll off the table “I know… but not this way.” I shook my head and put my foot on his stomach as I leaned over him “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE!?” Shadow moaned as I pressed into him and replied “I-I….” I smiled and slid him over to the wall “JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY FAKER!”

                I stretched my arms and slammed my fists into each other “READY TO DIE EGGMAN!?” Eggman moaned and coughed up more blood onto an unconscious Nega “No… please Sonic… I’ll leave Station Square… I promise… I’ll never come back… Please don’t kill me!” I flashed over to him and picked him up by the throat “TOO LATE!” he barely had the strength to grab my hands as I dropped him to the ground and stood above him “REMEMBER MY NAME EGGMAN, WHEN YOU BURN IN HELL…YOU TELL SATAN IT WAS ME WHO SENT YOU THERE!”

                I bent down and wrapped my hands around his throat, leaving him gasping for air “DIE!” I gripped him tighter and he grabbed my arms, trying to pry them from his throat as blood trickled out of his mouth onto his jaw “DIE… DIE…DIE!!!” He started to turn blue as I screamed “FOR AMY, FOR AAYAN, AND FOR THE CADET!” I felt Shadow grab my shoulder and I turned to him.

                “Sonic… you’re not a murderer.” I blinked as the word bounced around in my head ‘ _Murderer_ ’ I thought back to what Amy said to me _“But Sonic, killing him will be permanent… I just don’t want you to feel like a murderer.”_ I clenched my teeth as I softened my grip on Eggmans throat “WHY!?” I asked myself “HE DISERVES TO DIE!” Shadow picked me up off Robotnik as he gasped “But not like this.” I closed my eyes and Shadow hugged me, the only time he’d ever shown affection towards me “Not like this.”

                He hugged me tighter and gave me a few pats on the back as my aura dissipated and my fur returned to its normal color “Thank you Shadow.” I said as I returned the hug “I want to see him hang for the crimes he’s committed.” Shadow let go of me and replied “He will… now let’s finish this… Wait…” I turned around to see Eggman gone, over at the intercom. “A-activate the final solution…”

                Me and Shadow both ran to him and grabbed him “You’re too late you fucking rats… Ha… Ha..Ha.HAHAHAH!” Shadow grabbed his broken arm and twisted it “What is the final solution?” He asked as Eggman screamed “TELL ME!” He yanked on Eggmans arm and Eggman cleared his throat “T-the Egg Carrier is powered by a nuclear reactor…”

                Me and Shadow both looked at each other wide-eyed as Eggman continued “I’m going to crash the Egg Carrier into the city and it will detonate upon impact.” I slammed his face into the intercom and he passed out “FUCK!” I screamed as Shadow used his shoes to burn through the fused part of the door, instantly releasing it “Activate the transponder!” He said as he kept a watch for any robots.

                The lights in the room suddenly turned read and an automated voice came over the com _“T-minus ten minutes until Impact event_.” I grabbed my combat vest and pulled out the transponder, quickly pulling the antenna up and pressing the button; receiving a beep. “It’s activated!” Shadow picked up Eggman and told me to grab Nega “Leave them!” I shouted as he walked out of the door. ‘Fuck’ I ran over to Nega and threw him around my shoulders.

                We walked down the halls of the ship and stopped when we heard feet “SHH” Shadow said as a few Egg Pawn ran by, not noticing us “Alright…” we continued on as we used the signs to navigate our way to the sky deck “We made it” I said as Shadow opened the door and walked out “Oh my God!” He stopped and pointed as I walked out “NO!” I responded as I saw Station Square on fire “AMY…AAYAN!” Shadow grabbed my arm and tugged me over to the rear of the sky deck.

                “JESUS!” He felt me shiver and said “She’s okay… she made it out of the city…” The helicopter came into view and Shadow waved to it “HERE… WE’RE OVER HERE!” the helicopter activated its spot light to confirm it saw us and flew up to the edge of the sky deck “thank god.” I said as its door opened and a Police Officer threw his hand out for Shadow to grab.

                Shadow threw Eggman in and turned to me as I gave him Nega “Secure those two.” I said as the police officer took out a few zip ties and slid it onto their hands. Shadow climbed up into the helicopter and motioned for me to get on. I stared at him and he yelled “Come on Sonic!” I gave a nod and slid the door closed “NO!” I heard him yell from the inside as the helicopter flew away from the sky deck.

                I gave it a salute and the pilot did the same, taking the hint as he flew back to the station ‘I have to stop the detonation.’ I thought as I ran back to the door leading inside ‘hundreds of thousands of people will die if I don’t’ I pulled the door back open and was met by an Egg Pawn “Your Master is gone!” I said as I jumped up and kicked it back. It rolled a few feet and stood back up before I grabbed its head and tore it off.

                It malfunctioned and fell over; I threw the head to the ground and ran through the corridors. ‘Shit, where is the control room at?’ I stopped and looked at a sign _“T-Minus five minutes.”_ I ran faster until I passed the lab we were in ‘THE RING!’ I yelled in my head as I realized I’d left it behind. I ran back in the lab and grabbed the ring off the floor. I stood up and stopped when I heard a crunch behind me “Master?” I turned just as the robotic butler grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

                “I KILLED YOUR MASTER!” I shouted at it as it slammed it’s head into me “Master Robotnik shall live forever.” I put my feet up on his stomach and kicked him off me “WRONG!” I grabbed the scalpel off the cart and lifted its head, stabbing him through the eye and stomping his head to the ground as it came out the back of his head. _“T-Minus Three minutes.”_

                I let go of the robot butler and ran out of the room as quick as I could, holding the ring in my hand “Shit, I’m running out of time!” I followed the signs until I finally came to the atrium “At last!” I said as I ran to the other side where the control room was _“T-Minus One minute.”_ I opened the control room door and ran over to the console “So many buttons… oh God!”

                I looked around the console and noticed a single red button in the center “Umm… Red will either mean abort or detonate…” My finger hovered over the button as I was too anxious to push it _“T-Minus thirty seconds.”_ I slammed my finger into the button and closed my eyes _“Abort sequence initiated… please input pass code.”_ I opened my eyes and typed on the keyboard “Ahh, Robotnik…” The computer beeped and said _“Incorrect… two chances remain before lock-out.”_ I started to sweat and typed “Umm… Maria?” It beeped and repeated the message.

                  _“Incorrect… one chance remains before lock-out.”_ I clenched my fists and thought really hard “Please be it… Eggman?” The computer gave a long beep and responded _“Correct code… Abort successful.”_ I sighed and fell to the ground for a second; kissing the ring for the good luck it’s given me.

                I stood back up and inhaled “Yes… Now to get this deathtrap away from the city.” I raised an eyebrow and replied to my own statement “How am I going to do that?” my hands hovered over the controls as I yelled “DAMMIT EGGMAN, WHY DIDN’T YOU LABEL!” I shook my head and pushed a few buttons _“Enter coordinates or location name.”_

                I stared at the screen with my jaw hanging down “Really? Damn that was luck of the draw.” I kissed the ring one more time and typed in the new location “Christmas Island” I wasn’t really going to the island, I just wanted the Egg Carrier to head towards the ocean before I activated the self-destruct again. _“Location confirmed… set… Christmas Island.”_ I sat back in the command seat and sighed “I did it…”

I felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment but at the same time that feeling was overpowered by concern for my wife. “Amy…Aayan… I hope to God you got out of the city.” I closed my eyes for a few moments and twirled the ring around in my hand “I’m sorry to… I don’t think I’m going to make it out of this one.” I opened my eyes and saw on the monitor that the Carrier just reached the shoreline.

                I sighed one more time and stood up “I’m so sorry…” I watched as the Carried left the shore and headed out to the sea “Okay, now… to activate the self-destruct sequence…” I thought back to what Eggman said into the intercom and typed “Final Solution” Into the console. _“Pass code required…”_ I smiled and shook my head “Let me guess.” I typed on the keyboard “Eggman” the screen turned red as the computer talked “ _Correct code… final solution initiated… T-Minus five minutes.”_

                I jumped back and shouted “Five minutes… what happened to ten!?” I turned and ran out of the control room “Damn, I have to move faster… I’m not dying in this flying hunk of metal.” I ran through the atrium and opened the door “ _T-Minus four minutes.”_ I cringed every time that computer spoke “SHUT UP!” I shouted as I ran through the corridors “DAMN THIS PLACE TO HELL!”

                I ran past the lab and felt a bit better as I neared the door to the outside “Almost there.” I slowed down as I got up to the door and looked down at the ring in my hand “Master?” My eyes widened and I turned around, gasping as the robotic butler stabbed me in the gut with the scalpel “YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH… YOUR STILL NOT DEAD!” it smiled and said “No, but you will be in about an hour.”

I looked down at the scalpel in my stomach as he let go and walked away with a wave _“T-Minus two minutes.”_ I turned back to the door and walked outside, feeling the breeze touch my wound “Urg… Hurts…” I left it in as I held around the puncture and slowly walked to the rear of the sky deck “ _T-Minus one minute.”_ I sighed and turned my back to the open sea “This is it…” My vision started to dim as I felt the pain invade my brain “I’m sorry Amy... Aayan.”

I put my arms up and fell off the edge, falling as the last year of my life flashed before my eyes… My first kiss with Amy… Making love with her…getting down on my knee for her…Finding out she was pregnant…the wedding ceremony…holding her on the balcony of the cruise ship… getting her to the hospital after her water broke… birth of my son…holding my son for the first time… changing his diapers… holding him as Amy fed him his first bite of solid food…hearing him call me Daddy… “And so…” I said as I closed my eyes for impact “Life was good.”

 

(Richard Bradshaw’s P.O.V.)

                “That’s an order!” I yelled to the Officer driving the boat “Yes sir… I’m just not too sure about following that damn thing.” He replied as I used binoculars to keep an eye on what was going on with the helicopter. My radio went off as the pilot of the helicopter said “Confirmed… The G.U.N. soldier and Robotnik are aboard the copter… also… an individual resembling Robotnik… possibly kin…” I held the radio up to my mouth and replied “Copy that… and Sonic?”

                The Pilot took a few seconds to reply “No sir… he stayed behind… The G.U.N. Soldier is talking about a self-destruct… yes… he says the Carrier is going to crash into the city and explode… It’s a high probability Sonic stayed behind to stop it.” I sighed and sat down before responded “Copy that… proceed back to the Station and evacuate the rest of the civilians.”

                The pilot gave a reply and left the Egg Carrier “Come on Sonic.” I said as the Egg Carrier got closer to the city “Millions of people are counting on you right now.”

(Ten minutes later)

                “He did it!” I shouted as I watched the Carrier return to higher altitude with only seconds to spare “Good Lord Almighty he did it!” I sat back down and rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants “Oh my God… I thought for sure…” I exhaled and watched as the Egg Carrier turned towards the ocean “Okay… follow it.” The Officer looked at me for a second before I yelled “FOLLOW IT DAMMIT!” He sat back down in the front seat and turned to the open waters “Yes sir.”

                I held the binoculars up as the Egg Carrier made its way out away from the city “Sonic… what are you doing up there?” We followed the carrier for a few minutes before I noticed a dot appear at the very back of deck “What is that?” I said holding up the binoculars “It’s Sonic!” I narrowed my eyes as I saw him lift his arms up “SHIT!” I tapped on the Officers shoulder and pointed “HE’S GOING TO FALL!”

                The Officer floored as he tried to get right under where he was falling “MY GOD!” I dropped the binoculars and threw my arms up, waiting for him to reach me “SONIC!” I yelled as I fell to the floor with him in my arms “JESUS, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!?” I felt something wet soak into my shirt and I stood up “Sonic?” My eyes flew wide open when I saw the scalpel in his abdomen “OH FUCK!”

                I took off my shirt and placed it around the scalpel “Do I take it out or leave it in?” The Officer shrugged and replied “I don’t know… I’m not a medic.” I snapped back at him as I put pressure on the wound “DON’T JUST SIT THERE, GET US THE FUC…” We both held our heads as the Egg Carrier Detonated into a mushroom cloud “GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!”

                He turned back to the steering wheel and turned us around as the shockwave rocked the boat “Hold on Sonic!” I said as it slapped his cheeks gently “Are you alive?” I checked his pulse and he barely managed to open his eyes “Sonic! It’s okay, I got you.” He smiled and I saw blood in his mouth “R-Richard… I did it.” I held his head and replied “Yes Sonic, you did… now we’re going to get you some help… they’re going to patch you up and you’ll be all better.”

                He coughed and clenched his left hand tighter “Amy…Aayan…” I smiled and responded “Jamaica… Knuckles came down to the police station to help us… he said your wife made it out of the city safely.” He gave one last smile before exhaling “Sonic…SONIC!” I checked his pulse one more time and shouted to the Officer “FASTER… his pulse is getting weaker.” I cringed as the blood started to make its way through the shirt “Hold tight Sonic!”

 

(Amys P.O.V.)

                I held Aayan as I paced around Tails workshop “Amy” Tails said as he brought me a drink “would you sit down please… you need to rest.” I sighed and took the drink, gulping it down in one shot “I can’t, I’m just too wound up.” Vanilla stood up from Tails couch and walked over to me “At least let me take Aayan from you, he needs to rest.” I handed Aayan to her and continued pacing around.

                “What if he’s dead?” I asked nobody in particular, receiving a reply from Tails “But he’s not Amy, he’s probably kicking Eggmans ass as we speak.” I saw Cream eye him as he cursed and it made me smile a bit “He just sounded like he was in so much pain when he called… and the way he said to take care of Aayan for him…” Everyone hung their heads and I started crying again.

                “I knew it… He’s dead…” Tails hugged me and took the empty drink from me “Amy” He said as he held me close “that doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Tails cellphone suddenly started ringing and he let go of me “Hold on.” He said as he flipped it open “Hello?” I noticed his face light up before he responded “Shadow!?” Everyone looked up and I tried to grab the phone from him.

                He pushed me back and listened “HE’S WHAT!” My blood ran cold as Cream and Vanilla held me back “Oh no… how bad is it?” I cried more and started to hyperventilate “I see… it’s that bad… which room is he in…” I completely broke down as I feared the worse “Still in critical care unit… shit… okay… believe me Shadow, she’s right here by me; she knows… we’re on our way…bye.”

                Tails hung up and grabbed me, looking straight into my eyes “Amy… you know Aayan needs you to stay strong right?” I gave a nod and noticed a tear form in his eye “I-it’s bad…” I bit my lower lip as I held back a scream “He’s been stabbed in the stomach, and he’s lost a lot of blood.” I covered my eyes as I cried hard, feeling Cream and Tails hug me tighter.

                “He’s not dead though Amy, do you hear me?” Tails propped me up and helped me to the door as I replied “Yes… I’m praying.” Vanilla gave a nod and Cream slid the windscreen to the VTOL open “He’s in the Critical Care Unit and has multiple doctors there with him… Good doctors Amy, they’re be able to save him.” Vanilla helped me up into the seat and responded “I’m going to keep Aayan here with me okay?”

                I sniffled and replied “That would be for the best… He needs some rest and I don’t want him to see Sonic in this condition.” Vanilla smile half-heartedly and walked back into the workshop with Cream. Tails climbed up into the pilots seat and slid the windscreen closed, flipping switches and pushing buttons until the turbines came to life. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried “Stay strong Amy.” He responded as we lifted off the ground.

 

(Thirty Minutes later)

                We finally arrived at the hospital and Tails said “Thankfully the cities missile defense grid worked like a charm and most of Eggmans Missile didn’t hit.” I sniffled and looked up to see the front of the hospital “That should mean the hospital isn’t overrun with injured people.” Tails maneuver the VTOL into a parking space and powered down the turbines as the wings folded in “Okay.” He said as the windscreen slid open.

                He flew out onto the ground and helped me out, holding my hand as the windscreen slid back and we walked to the front of the hospital “You have to be strong Amy, no matter what you see in here.” I held back tears as we got closer to the entrance “I will” I replied, walking through the front doors. Tails let go of me and walked up to the nurse at the front desk “Could you direct us to the room Sonic the Hedgehog is in please?”

                She typed on the computer before looking up as I walked over “I’m sorry, he’s in the critical care unit… no visitors are allowed right now.” I about leapt over the desk at her but managed to remain calm as I replied “I’m his wife.” She frowned and gave a nod as she responded “Okay… follow me.” She stood up and motioned for us to follow as she walked down the hall.

                “Be strong Amy” Tails said as he grabbed my hand. I started chewing on my finger nails as we followed the nurse “I’m trying Tails.” I replied as I bit my nails, passing the sign that said critical care ‘oh god!’ the nurse turned around and pointed to a door “He’s right in here… please keep your voice down and don’t bother the doctors.” I gave a nod and Tails opened the door for me.

                I felt my heart pound and my eye twitched as I saw him in the bed. He had a large bandage wrapped around his lower torso; a tube down his throat, I.V.’s hooked to his arm, and three doctors standing over him “OH NO!” I clasped my hand over my mouth as all the doctors turned to me “Sonikku!” I ran over to his bed and grabbed his arm.

                Tails ran up to me and pulled me away “Mrs. Hedgehog.” I turned to see Dr. Annisian staring at me with a long face “Please don’t touch him right now.” He walked over and changed Sonics I.V. bag “There’s good news… and there’s bad news, which would you like to hear first?”

                Tails held me back as I replied “The good news… is he going to live!?” He sighed and turned to me “The good news is we’ve already performed the surgery… he had a medical scalpel about four inches inside his lower abdomen.” I noticed Bradshaw in the corner smoking a cigarette and Shadow leaning up against the wall as Annisian continued “We’ve already removed the scalpel and stitched him back up.”

                I smiled but he kept his long look “Now the bad news.” I frowned and started chewing my nails again “The scalpel puncture some major arteries, luckily it missed his stomach by centimeters…” I closed my eyes and hung my head “It gets worse I’m afraid… He’s lost a lot of blood, almost thirty percent…” I cried into my hands and Shadow walked over to hug me “His heart is struggling to keep his body alive… he’s been seizing about every twenty minutes now.”

                Shadow and Tails hugged me as tight as they could as the doctor said “Mrs. Hedgehog… I’m afraid.. he’s got a fifty-fifty chance of surviving through the night.” I pushed Shadow off me and slapped him in the face as hard as I could “YOU… you… why didn’t you help him!” Shadow looked down and said “There was nothing I could do.” I slapped him again and Richard stood up to hold me back as I tried to hit him again “What do you mean!”

                I saw a tear fall from Shadows eye as he replied “He saved my life… Eggman was going to dissect us.” I cringed as he held his cheek “Dissect you!?” I asked as Tails and Richard let go of me “He saved my life Amy… He turned into Dark Hyper Sonic and took out Eggman and Nega.” My eyes widened and I replied “Nega was there?” he gave a nod and said “Both of them are in custody and I will make sure myself that they get executed for this.”

                Tails gave me a few pats on the back as I looked over at Sonic “Is that how he got a Scalpel in him?” Shadow shook his head and replied “No, I don’t know how that happened… I do know that the Egg Carrier was going to crash into the city and use its nuclear reactor to detonate; he closed the helicopter door when we were supposed to leave… He went back to save the people of the city Amy.”

                I smiled but jerked my head when the cardiac machines started beeping. “Okay you two are going to have to leave the room.” Annisian said to me and Tails right as Sonic started convulsing. One of the doctors held him down as the other picked up a syringe off a surgical car “SONIC!” Tails and Richard tried to pull me out but I broke away and ran over to his bedside, holding onto the railing as they tried to pull me away “SONIC!”

                The doctor slid the needle into Sonics neck and shot the liquid into him. “Amy” Tails said as him and Richard tried to yank me away “SONIC I NEED YOU!” his left hand let go of something and it fell on the bed. I looked down at it and cried ‘He kept the ring.’ Richard and Tails gave up as I grabbed the ring and held it to Sonics hand, feeling it warm up “SONIC I LOVE YOU, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME…ME AND AAYAN NEED YOU!”

                The ring stated to burn my hand and I let go, watching in awe is it hovered over him and shattered; sending a blast of energy into him “SONIC!” I screamed as his eyes flew open and he gasped. Everyone in the room was awestricken as they couldn’t believe what just happened. He pulled the tube out of his throat and inhaled, looking around until he saw me.

                “Amy…” I smiled and cried “Sonikku… you came back to me.” He blinked a few times, coughed and returned the smile “A promise is a promise.” I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss, smashing my lips against his as hard as I could “Oh Sonic, I thought I lost you.” He breathed hard as he kissed me “Ames… Is Aayan okay?” I smiled and laughed from pure excitement “Yes baby… he’s perfectly fine.” 


	32. Final Chapter

Chapter 32

Final Chapter

 

[Time: 7:00 P.M.]

(Sonics P.O.V.)

                “Sonic…Mmm… harder… it feels so good.” I smiled and replied “I know, I thought I was never going to feel this feeling again.” Amy held the back of my head as I smooched with her harder “Me to Sonikku.” She rubbed my chest as my tongue slid around in her mouth, making her moan “Oh Amy, I love you so much.” She blushed as my tongue laid on top of hers and she sucked on it “I love you too Sonic… so much…”

                She kept her lips to mine as she held my shoulders, gently rubbing them “Be careful of my wound babe.” I said as she ran her hands lower “I’m sorry Sonic, did I hurt you?” I smiled and shook my head “No, now come here… I still want to kiss you.” She giggled and softly kissed me “I just want to feel you Sonic.” I held her close as I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth “The same goes for me Ames… I was so worried about you and Aayan.”

                She smiled and kissed me again, escalating to a full-fledged make out session “I was worried about you Sonic.” She pushed her tongue in my mouth and felt around as I heard a knock at the door; I ignored it as Amy ran her tongue along my teeth and flipped my tongue up with hers. After a few seconds the door opened and Dr. Annisian walked in “Oh, sorry… Am I interrupting something?”

                Amy withdrew and licked my neck as I replied “No… it’s okay.” He grinned and walked over to my I.V. bag “So how are you feeling this morning?” I smiled as Amy sucked on my neck and I responded “Better… much better, I don’t feel as faint as I did earlier.” He changed the I.V. bag and shot something into the tube “Excellent, I’m giving you some morphine and then I’ll change your bandage… Also, you have a visitor.”

                I looked up at him as he disposed of the syringe that held the morphine “A Knuckles the Echidna?” I smiled and replied “A good friend.” He chuckled and opened a cabinet, pulling out a roll of elastic compress bandage “I had a feeling, he seemed worried about you.”

                He took a pair of Bandage scissors and gently cut through the old bandage “Okay Mrs. Hedgehog, I’m going to you need to step back a bit for me.” Amy ignored him as she licked my cheek “Ames” I said making her stop “Yeah baby?” I smiled and replied “The doctor needs to change my bandage… sit down for a minute and we’ll continue this in a bit.” She blushed and pulled the chair up as she sat by my bed.

                Annisian peeled the bandage off me and looked at the stitches “Oh yeah… it looks a whole lot better than last night; whatever energy that ring shot into you works better than Nexagon.” I thought about what Amy said happened and turned to her with a smile “Do you remember what I said to you Ames in your old apartment about that ring?” She smiled and giggled “Yes, it really was fate that you found that Emerald.”

                I winced as Annisian dabbed the wound with some alcohol and began to wrap the bandage around me “Well I’m not the most faithful person out there” He said as he leaned me up to go all the way around me “I believe you may have been right on that… you were very close to death.” Amy rubbed her eyes and yawned “Ames…” I responded “Why don’t you wait until Tails gets back with some food and go home with him?”

                She shook her head and stood up “No way Sonic… I’m staying here with you.” Annisian finished up wrapping me with the bandage and laid me back down on the bed “Amy you need some rest, you look exhausted babe.” She shook her head again and grabbed my arm “I don’t care; I need to be with you!” She started kissing me again and Annisian laughed “Alright you two, I’ll get out of your quills; I’ll also send up your Echidna friend.”

                He walked out of the room and I held Amy back from me for a second “I love you Amy but you need to be with Aayan.” She sighed and smiled “I know, I’m just still so worried about you.” I let go and she went right back to kissing me “I can’t…Stop…myself…” I gave in and let her invade my mouth again before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up as Amy kept her tongue in my mouth and saw Knuckles standing at the foot of the bed staring at us.

                I laughed as he stared and I pushed Amy back a bit “Damn Knuckles, don’t you knock?” He laughed and replied “I’ll knock you in the head you blue hedgehog.” I smiled and held Amy back as she tried to kiss me more “How are you feeling?” He asked me as his faced turned serious “Alive” I replied as I let go of Amy and she went back to licking my cheek “I was concerned for a while Knuckles.”

                He gave a nod and looked at my body “So you got stabbed huh?” I saw him look at the patches off missing fur as I responded “With a scalpel, four inches in from what I hear.” He shook his head and asked “What happened up there Sonic.” I frowned and Amy stopped, wanting to hear what happened herself “They did stuff to us Knuckles…Painful things…”

                Both Knuckles and Amy stared at me as I continued “They were going to dissect us to find our strengths.” He stopped me and asked “Who is they?” I sighed and responded “Eggman and Nega.” Knuckles put his hand to his forehead and exhaled loudly “How did he get here from the future?” I shrugged and said “I don’t know, all I know is he was working with Eggman.” They listened intently as I continued “They took mine and Shadows DNA… painfully… They took our spinal fluids and bone marrow…”

                I stopped as I remembered the severe pain “Oh God it hurt so bad…” I closed my eyes and Amy caressed my cheek as she tried to soothe me “He held my eye open and shoved a needle into the corner off it.” I shivered and sniveled “I can still feel it digging around in my skull.” I opened my eyes as Amy hugged me and saw Knuckles wide-eyed “It was pure torture Knuckles… relentless torment as they kept stabbing us with needles…”

Knuckles walked over and grabbed my hand, holding it tight as I continued “They slammed that fucking needle down in my leg as hard as they could, extracting my bone marrow as they danced around to old music like gremlins.” I started crying from the memories as they tried to comfort me “They did the same thing to Shadow, ramming that needle in his arms to take his blood… oh god I can still hear our screams echoing in my mind.”

Amy put her finger to my lips and shushed me “Baby… don’t say anymore, just relax.” I sighed and laid back as Knuckles hung his head “I’m sorry Sonic.” I shook my head and replied “You don’t have anything to be sorry about Knuckles, you have every inch of gratitude from me… you saved my wife and son.” He smiled and I held his hand tighter as I looked at his shoulder.

“What happened to you there?” I asked, giving a nod in his direction “Oh this?” He replied, pointing at the scar “It’s nothing, just a flesh wound where one of those damn Egg Pawns got me with a spear.” He slapped my arm and said “Don’t worry about me though you idiot, get some rest… if you need anything…Anything… you call me Sonic, alright?” I gave a nod and shook his hand, pulling him in for a small hug “Thank you for protecting Amy and Aayan for me Knuckles… I don’t know how to repay you.”  

He gave me a pat on the back and I let go “You don’t have to repay me Sonic, just take care of yourself for now on okay?” I smiled and gave a salute “You got it.” He laughed and walked back out of the room. I closed my eyes and laid back against the pillow before I heard Amy start to sob. I opened my eyes and looked at her; she had her face in her hands and was looking away from me “Ames… what’s wrong?”

She sniffled and looked up at me “I… I… w-why did he put you though so much pain?” I scooted over in the bed despite the pain in my side and pulled her up beside me “I shouldn’t have told you that stuff Amy.” She laid beside me and cried more “I-I should’ve stopped you from leaving.” I shook my head and pulled her closer, turning her on her side as she held onto me “Amy…”

She rubbed her face against the bare skin on my neck and cried “Sonikku… I don’t like it when you’re in pain.” She grabbed my head and kissed me forcefully “Amy...” She smashed her lips to mine so I couldn’t talk, prying my mouth open and sucking my tongue into her mouth as she gazed into my eyes passionately. ‘jeez’ I thought to myself as she kept my head to hers ‘I guess I’m not complaining though.’

I stoked her quills gently and rubbed her back as she frenched me with all the built up anxiety I’d left her with “Sonic” She said as she broke away from my lips, leaving a trail of saliva “I want you to drill me so hard when you get out of here.” I chuckled when suddenly someone cleared their throat once again. We both looked up to see Tails holding a Styrofoam container of food “TAILS!” Amy shouted as she blushed “how long have you been standing there?”

I smiled and laughed as he grinned “Long enough to hear some stuff I probably shouldn’t have heard.” He brought over the food and opened it for me “Grand slam as per request.” I smiled and started eating right away “Thank you so much for this Tails, I’m starving.” He smirked and replied “I bet… I got a surprise for you.” I looked up as he called for someone to come in.

Instantly I gave the food to Tails as Vanilla walked in holding Aayan “My little Aayan!” I held my arms open and smiled as he did the same towards me. Vanilla walked over and gently gave him to me “Oh Aayan!” He laughed and clutched my chest fur “My baby boy!” Everyone was grinning wide at my reaction but I didn’t pay any attention to them as Aayan cooed and rubbed his face on me.

Vanilla must’ve noticed my cardiac monitor speed up as she told me to calm down “Reunited with the two people in this world that I hold closest to my heart… how can I calm down!” She giggled as Aayan climbed up to my neck and snuggled up under my chin “I tell you Sonic” She said as Cream walked over to Tails “He doesn’t like to be away from you or Amy… He cried for hours.”

I laughed and held him to me as I rubbed his back “He’s out like a log right now.” Cream giggled and replied “I’m not surprised, he didn’t rest a bit.” I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes “Are you okay?” Amy asked as she held my arm “Yeah babe” I responded, feeling so happy “I couldn’t be happier.”

 

[Time: 5:00 P.M.]

                Everyone had left but Me, Amy, and Aayan. I couldn’t sleep as I thought about how things would finally be normal for my family ‘No Eggman or Nega to terrorize us’ I gently rubbed my side ‘No more Hunter Units to rampage through the city like terminators’ I turned my head to Amy and Aayan who were peacefully asleep beside me and smiled ‘I can finally take care of my family in peace’

                I softly touched Aayans tummy and he curled up around my hand ‘I did everything for you and your mommy Aayan’ I could feel Amy’s breath on my shoulder as I stared at her ‘And you Amy… I feel so free to do anything I want’ I smiled as her eyes twitched from dreaming “I thought I was never going to see your beautiful face again.” I said aloud as I placed my other hand around her and pulled the sheets up.

                She moaned at my touch and slowly opened her eyes “Did you say something baby?” I smiled and shook my head “No, I was just admiring your beauty.” She giggled and lightly blushed, gazing sleepily into my eyes “Sonikku…” I pulled her closer to me, careful not to squish Aayan “Emi…” We both smiled and put our foreheads together and said in unison “I love you.”

                She blushed at the timing and wrapped her arm around me “What do you want to do when we get out of here Sonic?” I kissed her soft lips and replied “I don’t know… go back to our house and live together forever?” She smiled and rubbed her head under my chin “That sounds like heaven.” I held her close and closed my eyes “Maybe I’ll teach Aayan how to walk so he doesn’t get so dirty rolling around.”

                She giggled and put Aayan on my chest so she could get closer to me “It would help that’s for sure.” Aayan gently held my fur but remained asleep “He looks so calm and serene.” I said as I put my hand on his back “he really makes me so proud.” Amy smiled and put her hand on top of mine “He’s our baby boy.” A knock came to the door and I shook my head, not wanting this moment to be interrupted “Come in”

                The door opened and Richard slowly walked in, smiling at the sight of us “Hey Sonic.” I gave a faint smile and he walked over to the chair, sitting down as he continued “How are you feeling?” I shrugged and replied “Alright, a lot better than last night.” Richard nodded and leaned forward in the chair “Good, I brought your car for you, it’s in the parking lot… powerful as hell.” I smiled and chuckled “That it is…”

                I felt Amy hold me tighter as everyone remained silent for a few minutes “Richard…” He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow “I’m thinking of quitting the force.” Amy leaned up and he hung his head “Sonikku?” I turned to her and caressed her cheek “I’m tired of putting my life in danger; I want to be there for you and Aayan as often as I can.”

                She smiled and closed her eyes “But Sonic, I know you like this job.” I kissed her and replied “It doesn’t matter what I like babe. I could try and get a job down at the gym or something.” Richard stood up and responded “Sonic, you’re an invaluable part of the force… How about I try and get you a desk job or…or… see if Detective O’Brian will train you to be a detective.”

                I shrugged and held Aayan as he woke up and looked at me “I don’t know Richard…” Bradshaw sighed and replied “Take the next few weeks off, come back with your answer okay?” I stared at him for a bit and gave a nod “Good, now get some rest would you… you look exhausted.” I closed my eyes and heard him walk out.

                “Sonic are you sure about that?” Amy asked as Aayan rolled off of me to her “Not really, but I am sure about being tired of endangering myself.” Aayan grasped her breast and she slid her dress strap off her shoulder “But Sonic, without Eggman shouldn’t things calm down?” I laughed a little and replied “In some aspects yeah, but there are still street gangs and criminals babe.”

                She turned onto her back as Aayan nursed on her “Well… Richard is kind of right you know, you’re a damn good Police Officer.” I smiled and held her hand “Thank you Ames.” She giggled and looked at me “Oh like you didn’t know… I’m serious Sonic, I hate this job but you fit right in with it.” I sighed and hung my head “I know, I’ll get it figured out… for now, let’s just rest and enjoy each other’s company.” She smiled and kissed me.

 

[One Month Later]

[Time: 3:30 P.M.]

(Location- Sonic and Amy’s Townhouse)

<Everyone was over at my house celebrating as G.U.N finished Eggmans Trial.> 

Tails turned up the T.V. and told everyone to be quiet “Here it is; they’re talking about him!” We all turned to the television and listened as the News Anchor talked about Eggman _“G.U.N. has officially announced the verdict of Doctor Robotniks Trial as Guilty… No other information has been released other than the public execution date… Today at six P.M.”_ Everyone turned to me as I clapped “Good riddance.”

                I went back to peeling the potatoes and Amy came up to me with Aayan “You okay Sonic?” I turned and sighed “Yeah… I-I…I’m just glad he’s gone.” Aayan laughed and pulled on my arm “What is it buddy?” He cooed and said “Daddy!” I smiled and wiped my hands “You want Daddy to hold you?” Amy gave him to me and he smiled “Oh you’re getting to be big!”

                Amy smiled and started peeling the potatoes for me “Thanks babe, I’m going to go sit down for a bit.” She gave a nod and I walked into the living room “What’s up Tails?” I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to him and Cream “Not much Sonic… and how are you little Aayan?” Cream giggled and whispered something in Tails ear making him blush “What was that?” I asked, curious of what she said to him.

                He smiled and replied “Nothing, just… stuff.” I laughed and tickled Aayan making him giggle “Baby making stuff?” Vanilla turned around from talking with Richard and stared at them, making both of them blush. I laughed again and changed the channel to some music “Looks like me and Amy will have a wedding to go to in the near-future.” Amy called me from in the kitchen “Sonic, are you bugging Tails and Cream again?”

                I smiled and replied “No… maybe…” She laughed and told me to stop “What? I was just saying.” She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. “Alright…Alright, I’ll leave you two love birds alone.” I stood up and put Aayan down, sitting on the floor so I could play with him “Watch this” I said to everyone “Give me a high five Aayan.” I held my hand up and he put his hand to mine, making everyone aww “Okay, now a thumbs up.” I stuck my thumb up and he did the same.

                “That is too cute Sonic” Vanilla said as Aayan gave me another high five. “That’s my boy!” He walked a few steps and sat down in my lap “Tired?” I asked as he yawned and curled up, holding my fur as always “I’d say so.” Knuckles said with a smile “Yep” I gently picked him up and rocked him in my arms “Are you ready for your nap?” I asked as he closed his eyes.

                “Amy I’m going to go put Aayan in his crib.” She gave a nod and I started for the stairs, noticing Tails get up and follow me. I opened the door to Aayans room and walked over to his crib “That’s a nice crib.” I heard Tails say as he watched me put Aayan in the crib “I know, Vanilla gave it to me; she said her and her sister carved it themselves for Cream.”

                I gently rubbed Aayans tummy as he sucked on his thumb “There’s something else you wanted though isn’t there?” I asked him as Aayan held my hand with his other arm “I just wanted to know how you really felt about the trial and execution.” I turned and put my finger to my lips as Aayan went to sleep. I covered him with his favorite blanket and put his teddy bear beside him.

                Smiling at him before I turned around “Come on, we’ll talk about this outside.” I put my arm around his shoulder and softly closed the door to Aayan’s room “Tails” I sighed and continued “It feels good to know Eggman has three hours left until he’s neck breaks and his tongue hangs from his mouth… it’s sick I know, but I can’t help but feel that way about it.” We walked down the stairs and I slid the backdoor open as I heard Vanilla say something to Amy.

                “It’s smooth sailing from here on out, no more surprises… I’ve decided to keep my job and Richards agreed to my terms.” I let go of him and started up the grill for the steaks “And that would be?” He asked as I lit the charcoal “I keep that bad ass Combat gear he gave me.” Tails laughed and gave a nod “Combat Gear?” I smiled and responded “You’ll have to see it to believe it...”

                He waved me off and walked inside as Amy came out with the steaks “They done marinating?” I asked as she put the plate down on the side of the grill “Yeah…” I raised my eyes as she had a strange look on her face “What’s wrong Ames?” She smiled and rubbed up against me “Nothing…well…I…” I laughed as she started to blush really hard.

                I grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss “What is it babe?” I asked again in-between kisses. She let go of me and look away “V-Vanilla told me I should go ahead and tell you…” She scratched the back of her head and shied away before I grabbed her “Amy, what is making you so nervous?” she sighed and said “I-I.. I wanted to find a good time to tell you…” I kissed her again and said “Tell me what?” She grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach, making my smile disappear in a heartbeat “Do you remember that night in the hotel room?” My smile returned and she blushed “What are you trying to say Emi?” She grabbed the back of my head and smashed her lips against mine “Sonic… I’m pregnant again!”

 

(Eggmans P.O.V.)

[Time: 5:30 P.M.]

(Location- Prison Island)

                The guard opened the slot of my prison door and slid a plate of slop over to my feet “Eat up… hope you enjoy your shit on a shingle, it’s the last thing you’ll eat.” I stood up and adjusted the orange jumpsuit, kicking over the tray of slop as he closed the slot and walked away. I put my hands behind my back and walked up to the door, looking through the barred window at the desk guard “What are you looking at?” He said as his spit a sunflower shell on the floor.

                I stared at him as another guard walked into the cell block and went over to him “You’re relieved of duty, the guards need you down at cell block D; there’s another rowdy prisoner who might start a riot.” The desk guard stood up and pulled his belt up before spitting another shell on the floor “Whatever, just watch shit for brains over there, he’s got thirty minutes left to live so keep him company.”

                The desk guard grabbed his baton off the desk and ran out of the room, leaving the other guard alone “Psst.” He looked over at me and I motioned for him to come over. He grinned and walked up to the barred window “How about you get me out of here?” The guard laughed and replied “Yes Master Robotnik.” He took off his hand and revealed a saw, using it to quickly cut right through the lock on the door.

                I clasped my hands together and chuckled as he smiled “Good work 327… you might just be my favorite!” He gave a bow and I walked out of the cell “Great Granddad!” I turned to see Nega smiling at me from the cell next to mine “Hurry, get me out of here.” 327 walked over to his cell but I stopped him “You know Nega… there’s a slight difference between you and me.”

                His smile faded and he put his hands up to the bars “We’re both Evil geniuses… but me… I’d never turn on my own family like you did.” He yanked on the bars and yelled “NO PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME.” 327 smiled and turned around “Allow me to help you escape Master.” His saw retracted and a laser gun took its place “Toodles Nega!”


End file.
